Sin & Innocence
by AlePattz
Summary: La secuela de Blood & Glory: Los negocios de Gravity están en auge, ¿pero qué sucede cuando se presenta un fantasma del pasado, llevándose lo único que importa? ¿Podrá arreglarlo el equipo de trabajo, o se derrumbaran por completo? Historia escrita por Drotuno TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

_**First of all. I want to say that I'm sooo honored and happy because Drotuno allowed me to share these amazing stories with you. The Gravity Series are some of the best stories of this fandom. Thank you so much Deb!**_

 _ **Antes que nada, quiero decir que me siento muuuuy honrada y feliz de que Drotuno me permitiera compartir estás increíbles historias con ustedes. La Serie Gravity son algunas de las mejores historias de este fandom. Muchas gracias Deb!**_

La declaración obligada :P Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de _**Drotuno**_ , yo solo soy la traductora.

 **De nuevo me acompaña mi Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, y por ello gracias a ella también.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

 **EDWARD**

"Edward, es casi la hora del brindis," dijo Rose desde la puerta del balcón.

Asentí mirando a la pobrecita, como se sostenía su espalda baja mientras entraba de nuevo caminando como un pato. Su parto sería en cuestión de semanas. De hecho, el que estuviera allí en un vestido que le quedara, sin mencionar mantener su disposición, había sido una abrumadora tarea de mierda para todos los involucrados— en especial para Emmett y Bella.

Reí para mí mismo al mismo tiempo que entraba de nuevo a la recepción de la boda de mi padre. Había sido un evento hermoso, pero jodidamente prolongado—algo muy diferente a lo que el resto de nosotros había hecho. Bella y yo nos habíamos casado en San Francisco, con solo mi padre y Esme presentes en el Palacio de Justicia. Emmett y Rose se casaron en Las Vegas, justo después de los grandes eventos que tuvieron lugar en Seattle, y Jasper y Alice habían organizado una pequeña fiesta, invitado solo a los amigos cercanos, y contratando a un notario para decir sus votos. Todo sencillo y privado.

Mi padre, por el contrario, que se casaba por segunda vez, decidió tirar la casa por la ventana. Sabía que en su mayoría era para el público, porque seguía muy involucrado en _Twi Tech_ ; una vez que los medios recibieron la información de que estaba comprometido, toda la mierda se salió de control—incluyendo el hecho de que su primera esposa había muerto de cáncer. Pero más que eso, él quería entregarle a mi ahora madrastra, Esme, el mundo. Y esa mierda la entendía, porque ella era una mujer increíble.

Un pequeño torpedo en miniatura chocó contra mis piernas, y miré hacia abajo para ver a una malhumorada, pero siempre adorable, niñita de tres años. Bethy nunca se parecía tanto a su madre que cuando estaba enojada.

"¿Qué pasa, _pequeña dulzura_?" Me reí entre dientes, cargándola y frotando su frente arrugada dramáticamente con mi pulgar.

Elizabeth Renee parecía una muñeca en su brillante vestido amarillo y zapatos de charol negro. La mitad de su cabello oscuro estaba recogido y rizado de forma adorable en las puntas, sujetado por un dulce moño amarillo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Sus piernas me envolvieron, cubiertas con unos mallones blancos que ahora estaban arrugados, mientras agarraba mi rostro con una mano y señalaba detrás de ella con la otra. Había sido la niña de las flores para la boda, la canasta con los pétalos de rosa hacia mucho olvidada una vez que todos habíamos llegado a la recepción.

"P-Papi, JW está m-molestándome," refunfuñó y bufó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho en un gesto tan parecido a Bella que tuve aguantarme la risa con todas mis fuerzas, cuando obviamente estábamos teniendo una emergencia de extrema importancia.

Miré por encima de su hombro para ver de quién estaba hablando. El hijo de Jacob Black, JW—o Jacob William Black—que era solo un año mayor que Bethy, estaba frotando su espinilla y tirando de la pierna del pantalón de su padre al mismo tiempo, y tenía el presentimiento de que mi hija acababa de patear al pobre niño.

"¿Qué sucedió, niña hermosa?" Le pregunté, caminando por la pista de baile con ella en brazos.

"Él estaba jugando y no me dejó jugar con él… a-así q-que lo p-pateé," balbuceó, sus ojos verdes intensos y sonando cada día más como yo. Si había heredado algo de mí, fue mi tartamudeo, aunque el de ella era más prominente cuando estaba emocionada o en problemas, mientras que el mío era señal de nerviosismo. Y había recibido una maravillosa combinación del temperamento de Bella y el mío. Mi hermosa, dulce y siempre tan inteligente pequeña, podía aceptar cero pendejadas— _de nadie_.

Bella soltó un resoplido detrás de mí. "Dile la verdadera razón, Bethy." Cuando me di la vuelta, ella estaba negando y rodando los ojos. Apenas podía contener su diversión por nuestra hija.

"¡Oh, sí!" Bufó, sus ojos oscureciéndose por la ira. "¡Y-Y trató de besarme!" Sus brazos se extendieron amplios mientras me veía con la boca abierta, como si no pudiera creer que alguien pudiera ofenderla de la forma más abominable.

Solté una abierta carcajada no solo por las acciones de mi pequeña sino por a _quién_ pertenecía JW, mi esposa se me unió. Jacob Black era el ex de mi esposa, y no era un secreto que no solo me tenía miedo, sino también a Bella. JW fue el resultado kármico de su engaño a Bella con su asistente, Lauren, durante su relación, y aunque el niñito era divertido, no podía evitar sentir que JW recibiría genéticamente un gen de "infidelidad", por lo que no había forma de que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para mi Bethy. Me importaba una mierda lo joven que era.

"Bueno, entonces, no veo nada malo con tu reacción, _pequeña dulzura_." Me encogí de hombros, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando Bella se rio de nuevo, besando mi mejilla.

"Por supuesto que no," me dijo con una risita contra mi mandíbula. "Personalmente, espero que mantenga esa actitud permanentemente."

"Yo también…" Me reí, besando a mis dos chicas antes de entregarle a Bethy a Bella. Señalé a mi hija, levantándole una ceja. "La próxima vez que trate de besarte, corre y dile que vas a traer a tu papá y a tus tíos contigo," gruñí en su cuello, amando el chillido que salió de ella.

Bethy sonrió y asintió, empujándome y haciéndome un lado. Se retorció para bajarse de los brazos de Bella y cruzó corriendo la recepción, gritando, "¡Hey, JW, a que no sabes qué!"

Bella resopló en una carcajada, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. "Sabes que le va a decir que tú, Jazz y Em son soldados, ¿verdad? Va a hacer que el pobre niño se cague del susto."

Me reí entre dientes, besando su frente. "Esa es mi chica," le dije con un bufido, mirando a mi esposa.

"¿Nervioso?" Me preguntó, levantando su cabeza para mirarme.

"No," suspiré. "Bueno, tratando de no estarlo, de algún modo. ¿Tú?"

"En realidad no," me dijo, negando.

Éramos la dama de honor y el padrino de bodas, y era la hora del brindis frente a una gran multitud—lo único que ninguno de los dos estaba deseando hacer, pero lo íbamos a hacer de todos modos, porque amábamos a papá y a Esme.

La miré, tomando su barbilla y llevando sus labios a los míos. Se veía asombrosa hoy—aunque en realidad, todas las chicas lo hacían. Esme había optado por el tema de colores primaverales, porque ninguna de las chicas había podido decidir qué color usar, así que los usaron todos, aunque todos los vestidos estaban hechos de forma similar. Mi Bella estaba en un azul pálido, Rose en un rosa claro— _mucho_ rosa claro—Alice en un lavanda, Mickey en un color verde salvia y Makenna en un mandarina pálido. Los chicos y yo nos habíamos burlado de ellas cuando nos enteramos, diciéndoles que todas representaban los sabores de los sorbetes **(1)**. Pero una vez que los vestidos fueron revelados, todos vaporosos, entallados, y _sexys_ nos callamos de una puta vez. Rápidamente.

"Te ves hermosa, bebé," susurré contra sus labios, pegando mi frente a la suya.

"Tú te ves muy bien también, Edward," soltó una risita, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. "Si no hubiera estado del tamaño del dirigible de _Goodyear_ cuando nos casamos, entonces sentiría que me perdí de esto del esmoquin…" Bromeó, mordiendo su labio inferior.

"Tú," gruñí en su oído, mordiendo su lóbulo, "te veías hermosa cuando estabas embarazada, _dulzura_."

"Esos decías… repetidas veces," se rio, echándose hacia atrás y mirando detrás de mí cuando escuchamos nuestros nombres. "Es hora," dijo con un suspiro, llevando sus ojos a los míos. "Este es uno de esos momentos cuando la mierda de "las damas primero" no vale para nada. Desearía que te tocara a ti…"

Sonreí, tendiéndole mi mano, y llevándola de regreso a la mesa del cortejo nupcial. "Vas a estar perfecta, amor. Estoy seguro." Besé su sien cuando nos pusimos detrás de la mesa. "Yo sigo justo después de ti. O… puedes fingir que todo el mundo está desnudo."

"¡Edward!" Siseó, rodado los ojos. " _Eso_ es algo perturbador, con algunas de las personas en este auditorio."

"Pero no por mí," me reí entre dientes, dándole a todo su cuerpo un apreciativo vistazo al mismo tiempo que pasaba mi lengua por mi labio inferior.

"Eso es porque tú solo piensas en una cosa," se echó a reír, besando mis labios.

"Solo contigo, señora Cullen," le dije con una sonrisa enorme.

Bella tomó su lugar a mi lado, pero se quedó de pie mientras Rose daba golpecitos a su copa para llamar la atención de todos. Levantó su copa de champán, viendo a mi padre y Esme, que estaba sentada junto a ella. La música se detuvo, y la gente volvió a tomar sus asientos en sus mesas asignadas, dándole a mi chica su atención.

"Conocí a Carlisle cuando tenía doce años," empezó a decir, dándole un guiño a mi sonriente padre. "Era el mejor amigo de mi padre y socio de negocios. Él acababa—y me refiero a que acababa—de retirarse de la Fuerza Aérea, por lo que se veía un poco intimidante con todo su uniforme," soltó un resoplido, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No fue sino años después que llegué a conocer a Carlisle realmente, ver que no era para nada intimidante, y que tenía más títulos que mejor amigo, socio de negocios, y capitán retirado de la Fuerza Aérea."

Respiró profundamente, pasando saliva, y toqué un costado de su pierna donde nadie podía ver, porque había escuchado su discurso. Sabía hacia dónde se dirigía con él. Bajó la vista hacia mí y dio otra respiración profunda, su pequeña barbilla sobresaliendo con determinación cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia su audiencia.

"Es mi padrino, mi suegro, el abuelo de mi hija—o _Poppy,_ como él prefiere que lo llamen. Es uno de un puñado de héroes al que le debo... todo," dijo, su voz llena de emoción, "y ahora es el esposo de una mujer que amo tanto como a mi propia madre. Y sé que si mi padre estuviera aquí, estaría muy feliz por ti, Carlisle," le dijo con un gesto de su cabeza. Tragó pesadamente, limpiando una lágrima, y nunca había tenido tantos deseos de abrazarla.

"Esme," le dijo, una dulce sonrisa adornando su rostro. "Ella y yo solíamos ser vecinas, y tenía algunos títulos propios," soltó una risita, sonriéndole a la novia y el novio. "Es _Nanny_ para mi hija, ha sido mi terapista, mi compañera de cocina, y mi nana. Ella es el pegamento para el grupo de personas que he llegado a conocer como mi familia, porque sin ella, estoy segura que nos hubiéramos derrumbado por completo hace mucho tiempo."

"O matarnos entre todos," murmuré, sonriéndole a mi esposa cuando me escuchó.

"Cierto, o matarnos entre todos," soltó unas risitas, rodando los ojos al escuchar las risas. Se volvió hacia mi padre y Esme, levantando su copa, y todos la imitamos. "No podría haber elegido dos personas que fueran más perfectas la una para la otra. Por Carlisle y Esme," dijo, y todos bebimos con ella.

Los abrazó a ambos, asintiendo a lo que sea que mi padre le susurró, antes de sentarse.

"¡Perfecto! ¿Ya ves, amor?" Le susurré en su oído, y asintió. "Pero me alegra que tú hayas sido primero," le dije bromeando, riendo cuando me pegó con su puño en la pierna y puso sus ojos en blanco.

Me puse de pie, mirando alrededor del salón. Las mesas del frente estaban llenas con los amigos cercanos—los que considerábamos casi más que familia. En las mesas a cada lado de la mesa de la novia y el novio estaban el resto del cortejo nupcial: Emmett, Rose, Jasper, y Alice en la izquierda, y Mickey, Obie, Makenna, y Wes en la derecha. En medio de la sección de mesas del frente estaba Benny, Angela, la tía Kate, Sam, y Alec, y en la mesa junto a la de ellos estaba Eleazar—el hermano de Esme—Felix, Eric, y sorprendentemente la hermana de Eric, Victoria y su niñita, Chelsea. Todos los demás en el salón me parecían intrascendentes, porque eran ya sea de los medios de comunicación, empleados de _Twilight_ , o clientes que mi padre sintió que tenía que invitar. En realidad, fue a la gente que estaba al frente a la que les hablé, pero finalmente dejé que mi mirada se posara en mi padre.

Aclaré mi garganta y también respiré profundo para calmar mis nervios—no por hablar frente a todos, sino por lo que estaba a punto de decir. Sentí la mano de Bella en un lado de mi pierna, porque ella también sabía de lo que se trataba mi discurso.

"Una vez le pregunté a mi madre por qué papá se ausentaba tanto cuando era un niño. Ella me dijo que estaba trabajando muy duro para mantenernos a salvo. Dijo que su trabajo era tan importante que lo necesitaban por todo el mundo, y que deberíamos apreciar el tiempo que de verdad pasábamos con él," dije con una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero algo en esa respuesta no me gustó, por lo que le escribí una carta. Estaba estacionado en Alemania en ese entonces, y pareció pasar una eternidad antes de que recibiera una respuesta, pero cuando me llamó, su respuesta tenía mucho más sentido. Me dijo… y cito, 'porque joder, ellos me dijeron que fuera, hijo.'" Le sonreí a mi padre, que se estaba riendo, junto con todo el salón, y sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Cuando nos enteramos que se iba a retirar…" Continué, preparándome para lo que venía, "… p-porque mi mamá estaba enferma, ella me dio el mejor de los consejos en lo que se refiere a mi padre. Dijo… 'Solo porque es hosco e impaciente, no quiere decir que no te ame, Edward. Él es el mejor amigo que jamás tendrás, hijo." Suspiré, mirándolo. "No estaba equivocada. Él ha estado allí para mí más veces de las que puedo contar, me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre ser un buen soldado, un buen padre, y buen esposo… simplemente, un buen hombre. Poco después que mi madre murió, mi tía Kate me dio una carta de mi madre, y nunca he dejado que nadie la lea, pero quiero que mi papá escuche una parte de ella."

Saqué la carta, o al menos la copia que amablemente Bella había hecho para mí, incluso yendo tan lejos como marcar la parte que quería leer. Aclaré mi garganta, mirando al rostro sorprendido de mi padre, pero le leí las palabras que había leído tantas veces.

" _Edward, puede que llegue el momento en que tu padre encuentre a alguien… alguien con quien pueda querer casarse. Por favor, comprende que no es un insulto para mí, o cualquier recuerdo que ustedes dos tengan de mí, pero encuentra consuelo en el hecho de que tal vez ha encontrado a alguien que lo ame tanto como yo. Tu padre es un alma comprensiva y cariñosa, y merece encontrar la felicidad."_

" _Siempre sé un caballero y trátala con respeto, hijo, porque si es lo suficiente digna de atrapar el corazón de tu padre, entonces valdrá la pena llegar a conocerla."_

Metí el papel de vuelta en mi bolsillo, levantado mi copa. "No podría estar más de acuerdo con ella, porque mi padre nunca ha sido más feliz desde que Esme entró a su vida, y no solo la respeto por ello, la amo por ello. Felicitaciones, papá… Esme."

"¡Bien dicho!" Las tres mesas en el frente gritaron, poniéndose de pie cuando bebimos nuestras copas de champán.

Mi papá se puso de pie, abrazándome y diciendo, "Gracias, hijo."

Le asentí una vez, prácticamente atrapando a Esme cuando se lanzó a mis brazos.

"Sé que eso no fue fácil, cariño," susurró en mi oído. "Pero fue hermoso… gracias."

 **BELLA**

"¡Tío Alec! ¡Lo estás haciendo mal!" Mi hija bufó, mirando a Alec como si estuviera loco. "¡N-No se s-supone que gires los fideos así… los chupas!"

Sonreí hacia la siguiente mesa mientras mi hija trataba de enseñar a un italiano cómo comer espagueti.

"Ah, _Bambina_ _ **(2)**_ ," le canturreó, poniéndola en su regazo. "Déjame mostrarte cómo se come de verdad la pasta." Metió una servilleta en la parte de enfrente de su vestido y procedió a enseñarle como torcer el espagueti alrededor del tenedor, asegurándose de que cada fideo tuviera la cantidad precisa de salsa, antes de hacer que tomara un bocado.

Sus dulces y avispados ojos verdes se iluminaron mientras masticaba, lamiendo sus labios, y no pude evitar reírme de ella. No había nada que no estuviera dispuesta a aprender, pero ese rostro era el de su padre—esa dulce y feliz expresión de simple y adorable bondad. Su rostro prácticamente brillaba. "¡Oh sí… tienes razón!"

Rose se rio desde su asiento junto a mí, y se volvió para mirarme. "A veces, no estoy segura de a quién se parece más… si a ti o a Edward."

Solté una risita y me encogí de hombros. "Es cierto. Nos veo a los dos en ella." Extendí mi mano y froté su barriga, siendo recompensada con una considerable patada a mi mano. "Estoy segura que podremos jugar el mismo juego cuando Caleb llegue. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Jodidamente agotada," dijo con un suspiro, rodándome los ojos. "Creo que Emmett tiró mis zapatos del balcón hace como dos horas, porque mis pies están tres veces más grandes de su tamaño."

Me eché a reír, mirando sus pies. "Me alegro que te convencimos de la pedicura, entonces."

"No jodas," dijo con un resoplido.

Las dos levantamos la vista cuando Alice, Mickey y Mack se nos unieron.

"¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! Ahora sé por qué no tuvimos una gran boda," gimió Alice, mirando alrededor del salón, el que en realidad era un enorme salón de baile en el último piso de un hotel en el centro de Seattle. "¡Esto es… ridículo!"

"Yo dije lo mismo," le dije, señalando a Carlisle y Esme en el piso de baile. "Pero ella está feliz."

"Eso es todo lo que importa," añadió Mickey. "En lo personal no quiero esta mierda… pero cada quién tiene su gusto."

Ninguna chica sentada frente a esa mesa, con la posible excepción de Makenna, era una chica sofisticada. Podía imaginarme a Mack teniendo la boda tradicional, pero en cuanto al resto de nosotras, ¡ni en sueños! Cada una de nosotros tenía una licencia para armas, cinturón negro en artes marciales, y había asesinado cuando fue necesario. Mis chicas eran competentes, expertas, y extremadamente inteligentes, lo que también las hacía muy, pero muy prácticas. Lo sofisticado… no era práctico.

Eso no quería decir que mis chicas no fueran femeninas, porque lo eran. Cada una de ellas podían usar sus encantos para atrapar a un marido infiel o conseguir información de un policía con relación a una persona desaparecida. Y todas eran muy buenas en sus trabajos. Tenía suerte de que todas trabajaran conmigo en _Gravity Investigation_ — incluso Mickey, que nos ayudaba de vez en cuando.

"Sí, ¿y cuándo es la fecha?" Bromeó Rose, porque Obie le había pedido hace mucho a Mickey que se casara con él, pero simplemente no se habían decidido a hacerlo.

"Silencio," gruñó, sonriendo cuando todas nos reímos de ella. "No hay prisa. ¿Qué demonios?"

Le sonreí, negando. "¿Cuánto tiempo te puedes quedar en Seattle esta vez?" Le pregunté.

"¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas? O debería preguntar… ¿ _qué_ necesitas?" Respondió, una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

"Puede que tenga… algo en lo que pudiera necesitarte. ¿Puedes venir a la casa mañana?" Le pregunté, a sabiendas que ella sería perfecta para lo que necesitaba. No había una cerradura o caja de seguridad que Mickey no pudiera abrir.

"Sí, definitivamente," me dijo con un gesto de su cabeza y una carcajada. "O sea que, ¿no le vas a dar a nadie un día libre después de esta mierda?"

"¡Ummm, no! Es una maldita negrera," gruñó Alice, pero soltó unas risitas cuando le enseñé el dedo medio. "¿Es ese caso inconcluso, Bellsy?"

"Sip," dije con un suspiro, jugando con las flores en el centro de la mesa. "No estoy segura, pero de verdad creo que hay algo en esa vieja bodega. Quizás… necesite ayuda para entrar," dije de forma críptica.

La sonrisa de Mickey creció, y asintió lentamente. "Quizás… Bueno, mañana me dices, entonces."

"Nada de trabajo en mi boda," gruñó Carlisle en mi oído, haciéndome dar un respingo, pero me ofreció su mano. "Supongo que la única forma de detener eso haciéndote bailar conmigo."

Miré alrededor de la pista de baile, sonriendo al ver algunas de las extrañas parejas. La tía Kate se veía enanita junto a Sam, porque no era más alta que yo y él era un hombre de gran tamaño, y podía ver que sus cicatrices estaban haciendo que algunas personas que no estaban acostumbradas a él se sintieran muy nerviosas. Esme estaba bailando con Eric, pero estaban enfrascados en su conversación, y estoy segura que ella estaba indagando sobre su hermana, a quien Esme había atendido por un buen tiempo después de que la alejamos de la amenaza de Royce King. Mi hija había arrastrado a su tío Alec a la pista de baile, y él la estaba inclinando dramáticamente hacia atrás, solo para escuchar su risa incontrolable.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Jacob estaban todos apoyados en la barra, en una profunda conversación. Sonreí cuando podía ver a Jake frotándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza—su tic nervioso. Mi esposo y sus amigos ponían malditamente nervioso a mi ex, porque sabía de lo que eran capaces, y él ni siquiera se acercaba a ese físico.

El ver a Jake me recordó a Lauren, de modo que la encontré sentada frente a una mesa, compartiendo un pedazo del pastel de cumpleaños con su hijo, JW, mientras estaba sentado en el regazo de Billy. Jake y Lauren habían tratado que funcionara su relación por el bien de JW, pero habían fallado miserablemente. Ahora eran muy buenos amigos y compañeros de piso. Era una extraña confraternidad, pero JW era quien más se beneficiaba de ello. Jake todavía trabajaba para _Twi Tech_ , bajo la intensa mirada de Carlisle, y también lo hacía Lauren. Se le ofreció una posición a la que regresar en la compañía tan pronto como JW nació y que Jake se hubiera recuperado de sus heridas de bala después de tratar de proteger a mi padre, Charlie.

Carlisle colocó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y tomó mi mano en la suya cuando la orquesta cambió a otra canción, pero vio hacia dónde estaba mirando.

"Creo que Jake puede encargarse mientras no estoy," dijo en voz baja, y se volvió de nuevo hacia mí.

"Es para lo que nació," me reí entre dientes, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Entre mi padre y Billy pusieron todas sus expectativas en él, porque estaban malditamente seguros de que yo no iba a gobernar el mundo."

Carlisle sonrió, besando mi frente. "Hicieron un buen trabajo con él, entonces. Es inteligente, innovador."

"Yo todavía veo al niño con el que fui al instituto. El que decidió poner papel higiénico y film transparente en el coche del director la semana en que un periodista estaba escribiendo un artículo de los altos promedios que teníamos todos."

Carlisle se rio. "Oh, Bells, cuando regrese, recuérdame que te cuente unas cuántas historias de mi época de mí y Charlie. No éramos inocentes."

"¡P-Papi!" Escuché detrás de mí, reconociendo el tartamudeo de mi bebé, pero podía escuchar que no era la forma usual en que llamaba a su padre; era su grito de que algo estaba mal.

Carlisle nos giró de forma que pudimos ver a su hijo levantar a Bethy y sacudir su ropa.

Al parecer se había resbalado, apenas raspándose las rodillas, pero sus manos se llevaron la peor parte de la caída, porque le tendió ambas manos—con las palmas hacia arriba—para que pudiera darles un beso para sanarlas.

"Voy a echar de menos a esa cosita" murmuró Carlisle mirándome otra vez.

"Un mes completo de luna de miel, Romeo," le dije en broma. "Tu decisión, creo. ¿De verdad _compraste_ la isla o la estás rentando?"

"Solo la estoy rentando, tontita," dijo con un bufido, pero contuvo una sonrisa, todavía mirando a su hijo y su nieta. "Aunque estoy esperando tomar mi decisión hasta realmente ver la maldita cosa," murmuró, rodando los ojos al escuchar mi risa.

Nos quedamos callados por un momento, solo balanceándonos al ritmo de la música y viendo a Edward colocar a Bethy encima de sus pies para enseñarle cómo bailar. Eran momentos como estos, cuando él ni siquiera era consciente del perfecto papá que era, que me hacía enamorarme otra vez de él. No le importaba que la gente estuviese mirando, que trajera puesto un esmoquin hecho a la medida, o siquiera el hecho de que ella estaba parada encima de unos zapatos verdaderamente costosos. Lo que le importaba era ver que sus lágrimas desaparecían a medida que la hacía girar en la pista de baile.

"¿Qué tal está funcionando esa guardería en Forks?" Preguntó Carlisle, el fiero hombre de negocios y exmercenario saliendo a relucir en él, pero no estaba segura si siquiera se acercaban a lo protector que era _Poppy_.

"La señora Cope es muy buena con ella," le respondí con un gesto de mi cabeza. "Bethy solo va un día sí y otro no; trabaja con Alice los otros dos días. Las dos quieren que se le haga un examen."

"¿De IQ?" **(3)**

"Sí," dije con un suspiro, sonriendo con orgullo, porque la gente que rodeaba a mi niña todos los días, aunado a su curiosidad nata, la hacían brillante. "Ya está leyendo, Carlisle. Y estoy casi segura que para cuando llegue al jardín de niños, va hablar español con fluidez."

Carlisle sonrió, asintiendo, y tomó una respiración profunda. "Déjame adivinar," se rio, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Makenna le está enseñando arte… Alice, computadoras e idiomas, Jasper, matemáticas…"

"Y Edward apenas empezó a enseñarle cómo cocinar," me reí. "Eso sí que es algo digno de ver. La pone en un banco junto a él, los dos con unos malditos delantales… Él lee la receta, y ella la ejecuta al pie de la letra. Hornearon juntos un pastel para su cumpleaños la semana pasada."

"Después… le estará enseñando cómo volar," se rio con un resoplido, rodando los ojos.

"¡No creas que no se lo ha pedido!" Me eché a reír, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás. "Se sentó en el asiento del pasajero, pretendiendo que le disparaba a los enemigos, como si fuera un apache o algo así."

Carlisle se rio. "Todos los días debería agradecerte por ella… y por mi hijo. Míralos."

"No tengo que hacerlo," solté una risita, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero los miré de todos modos. "Son dos gotas de agua," dije con un suspiro, mirando a las dos personas que significaban más para mí que mi propia vida, pero sabía a lo que se refería mi suegro. Antes de que yo llegara, Carlisle estaba realmente preocupado por Edward y la personalidad introvertida que había desarrollado, pero la verdad era que Edward y yo nos habíamos sanado el uno al otro.

"¿Cómo va _Gravity_?" Preguntó Carlisle, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí.

"¿Pensé que no se hablaría nada de trabajo en tu boda?" Bromeé, mordiendo mi labio inferior, pero respondí cuando bufó con dulzura pero impaciente, ya que con toda realidad, él era mi jefe. "Con trabajo," dije encogiéndome de hombros. "Ahora que hemos incorporado la sección de seguridad, y con Rose trayendo nuevos negocios, siempre estamos trabajando en algo. Alec y Emmett se reunirán con un gobernador mañana en el aeropuerto. Tiene que estar protegido mientras esté aquí en los próximos tres días. Edward y yo… y probablemente Mickey… vamos a ayudar a un tipo a tratar de averiguar lo que realmente le sucedió a su hermano. Es un caso no resuelto que la policía nunca pudo cerrar, porque se perdieron las pistas."

"Si necesitas algo, llama a Angela o a Sam. Ellos pueden mandarnos mensajes mientras no estemos, ¿está bien?" Me dijo, su voz tomando un tono de urgencia.

"Carlisle, estaremos bien," dije con un suspiro, sonriéndole, pero bajé la vista cuando sentí un tirón en mi vestido. "Niña hermosa, ¿bailó tu papi contigo?"

"¡S-Sip!" Me dio una sonrisa brillante, viéndose como un rayito de sol vestida en amarillo cuando la tomé en mis brazos. "Me d-dijo que m-me haría olvidar que me caí."

Sonreí cuando la palabra caí de alguna forma terminó con una l en ella. "Bueno, ¿tenía razón?"

"Sí," me dijo, pero un largo y grande bostezo se le escapó al mismo tiempo que me tendía sus manos para mostrarme el daño.

No tenía la piel raspada, pero tenía rosadas ambas palmas. Las tomé y besé ruidosamente cada una, antes de que recostara su cabeza en mi hombro. Podía ver a Angela hablando con el director de bodas, y levantó la vista para hacerme una señal.

"Dale a _Poppy_ y _Nanny_ besos y abrazos, Bethy," le susurré a mi niña soñolienta. "Se van a ir pronto." Le señalé a Carlisle con mi barbilla que se diera la vuelta para que pudiera ver que lo estaban llamando.

"Bien, mami," me dijo con otro bostezo, extendiendo sus brazos hacia su abuelo.

"Adiós, _Poppy_. Te voy a hacer d-dibujos mientras estás en tu puma de miel," murmuró de forma adorable mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. "La señorita Makenna me va enseñar _alboles_ después."

"Pero lo haces," le gruñó, cubriéndola de besos hasta que era un caos de risitas. "Porque voy a extrañarte, pequeña."

"Te amo, _Poppy_ ," le dijo cuando la bajó.

Corrió hacia Esme, que la cargó de inmediato y la besó como Carlisle lo había hecho.

Unos brazos cálidos y fuertes me envolvieron por detrás, al mismo tiempo que sentía que dejaban besos en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Me recosté en Edward, suspirando contenta en la calma que inadvertidamente portaba.

"Ustedes dos, cuiden el uno del otro y de mi nieta," ordenó Carlisle señalándonos con un dedo, antes de dejar un beso en mi mejilla y atraerme en un abrazo, solo para colocar una fuerte mano en el hombro de Edward y darle un apretón.

"Lo haremos, papá," resopló Edward. "Ve… pasa un buen rato. Repórtate cuando puedas."

Edward y yo caminamos hacia Esme, que estaba usando un hermoso vestido con el más bonito de los colores crema, y Bethy extendió sus brazos hacia mí, acurrucándose en mí de forma soñolienta y descansando su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Un mes es demasiado tiempo," Esme se sorbió la nariz, lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. "Los extrañaré mucho a todos."

"No tendrás oportunidad," le dijo Edward en broma, besando su mejilla. "Papá te va a mantener ocupada. Estoy casi seguro que te mostrará casi todas las islas de Brasil."

"Relájate, disfruta de estar lejos por un tiempo de los clientes llorones, y vas a tener a Carlisle para ti sola," me reí, besando su mejilla.

"Mis clientes tienen problemas, Isabella," dijo Esme con un resoplido, rodándome los ojos. "Como tú sabes, uno de ellos es Delia," gruñó, levantándome una ceja.

Me estremecí, sacudiendo mi cabeza e instintivamente dejando besos en el tope de la cabeza de Bethy. Delia era la primera víctima de Riley Miller, el hombre que me había secuestrado y golpeado—el mismo hombre del que Edward y su padre me habían salvado hace casi cuatro años. Delia estaba en un hospital por problemas mentales, pero Esme trabajaba con ella como su psiquiatra dos veces por semana por la bondad de su corazón. Había hecho lo mismo con Victoria, pero la última siempre estuvo mucho mejor que Delia, en especial cuando las noticias de la muerte de Miller habían llegado a nuestros oídos. La pobre de Delia había vivido con la madre abusiva de Miller, hasta que Wes Mitchell fue allí—a petición de Benny y Edward—y usó su posición en el FBI para declarar inadecuada toda la casa, asegurando a la señora Miller en un centro de asistencia y trasladando a Delia a un hospital mental.

Carlisle, Sam y Eleazar había encerrado en prisión a Riley Miller en Sudamérica, a sabiendas de que nunca escaparía. No lo hizo. Había muerto seis meses después del día que lo dejamos allí. Carlisle había recibido de Sam la "prueba de su muerte", en la forma de evidencia fotográfica. Miller estaba prácticamente irreconocible. Estaba cubierto de moretones, marcas, cicatrices y quemaduras, sin mencionar de la pérdida de otro dígito para igualar la que ya tenía—todas las cosas con las que solía torturar a sus víctimas. Era un bastardo tenaz, sobreviviendo por tanto tiempo bajo tales circunstancias, pero supongo que al final todo logró doblegarlo, porque encontró algo en su celda para cortarse las muñecas, provocando que se desangrara hasta morir en el profundo hoyo en el suelo en donde lo habían mantenido sus carceleros.

"Muy bien," admití, "pero el resto son mimadas esposas ricas."

Esme sonrió y se encogió de hombros, plantando besos en las mejillas de Bethy, de Edward y en las mías. "Tengan cuidado con ese trabajo que hacen, y no duden en llamarnos si nos necesitan," me instó, "pero gracias a los dos por todo."

Edward y yo sonreímos, porque sabíamos que se refería a la boda. Carlisle había estado tan ocupado en _Twi Tech_ que si nosotros—nuestros amigos incluidos—no la hubiéramos ayudado, se hubiera vuelto loca planeando este enorme evento.

Con más abrazos, más besos y unas cuantas insinuaciones subidas de tono lanzadas por Emmett y Mickey en lo referente a la luna de miel, Carlisle y Esme se metieron al ascensor con Sam. Era su acompañante al aeropuerto, al extranjero y se quedaría en tierra firme durante su estancia en la isla que Carlisle había rentado. No les permitiríamos salir del país de otra forma. Carlisle tenía un perfil muy alto para eso.

"Me alegro que hayamos rentado una habitación aquí para esta noche," murmuró Edward suavemente contra mi sien. "Mis chicas se ven cansadas."

"Lo estamos," dije con un resoplido, mirándolo y frotando la espalda de Bethy mientras se iba quedado dormida, a pesar de lo mucho que estaba luchando. "Agotadas, en realidad. Y tenemos que volver a la casa mañana."

"Bueno, vete a la habitación, dulzura," dijo con un suspiro, dando besos a la mejilla de Bethy. "Métela en la cama. Voy a finiquitar esto con el tipo de la boda."

"Ten cuidado con él." Me reí entre dientes cuando Edward rodó los ojos. "Piensa que eres tan lindo."

"Estoy al tanto, Bella," respondió Edward secamente, resoplando al escuchar mi risita. "Aunque, puede que esté fuera de peligro porque desde las fotos, ha estado comiéndose a Wes con la mirada."

"Bueno, perfecto. Tú eres mío," suspiré dramáticamente, sonriendo al escuchar su gruñido de aprobación. "Vuelve con nosotros pronto, Edward," le dije, cargando hacia al ascensor a mi niña ya completamente inconsciente, con mi esposo siguiéndonos hasta las puertas. "Sabes que se resistirá a dormir si no estás allí," le dije, porque sabía que tan pronto como cambiara a Bethy de su vestido a sus pijamas, preguntaría por él, incluso estando medio dormida. Siempre lo hacía.

"Lo sé, amor. Dame unos veinte minutos," dijo con un suspiro, y las puertas se cerraron.

 **EDWARD**

"Una hermosa familia," escuché detrás de mí, y me volví de los ascensores para ver a una mujer casi en sus cincuenta de pie en el pasillo.

"Gracias." Sonreí por educación, aunque no la reconocía en lo absoluto. Estaba vestida como si hubiera asistido a la boda, pero había habido tanta gente que era difícil de asegurar si la había visto o no. "¿Estuvo aquí para la boda?"

"No, no," dijo en voz baja, sacudiendo su cabeza. Una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero no llegó a sus ojos. "Estaba aquí… por algo más."

"¡Hey, Edward!" Mack dijo efusivamente, apresurándose hacia la puerta del salón. "Los chicos quieren saber si les vas a ayudar a cargar los regalos, para que Em pueda llevarlos a _Twi Tower_ por tu papá. Y ese tipo, Stephen, necesita a alguien—un Cullen—que firme para terminar con todo el asunto de una vez."

Sonreí y asentí, volviéndome para mirar a la mujer, pero se había ido. Cuando miré a Makenna, ella miraba fijamente el pasillo. "¿Qué?"

"Ella me parece… familiar," murmuró, su frente arrugándose.

"Pensé que no olvidabas los rostros," le dije en broma, entrando de nuevo al salón con ella.

"No lo hago," refunfuñó, dando un último vistazo detrás de nosotros.

Me tomó más de los veinte minutos que les había prometido a mis chicas. Después de escapar por poco de las miradas embobadas de Stephen, el planeador de bodas, tenía que asegurarme de que se hubiera notificado al hotel que todo había terminado, que los invitados se habían ido, y ayudar a Jasper, Emmett y Wes a cargar el _Jeep_ de Emmett con todos los regalos para llevarlos al departamento de mi padre en _Twi Towers_.

También acompañé a una Rose muy cansada a su habitación de hotel, mientras Emmett hacia el viaje con los regalos.

"¿Puedo viajar a la casa con ustedes mañana?" Preguntó con cansancio, mirando sus pobres pies hinchados y descalzos mientras subíamos en el ascensor. Afortunadamente, estaba en el mismo piso que Bella, Bethy y yo.

"Sí, claro, ¿pero no necesitas descansar?" Le pregunté, recordando cómo mi Bella se había tomado un poco de tiempo hacia el final de su embarazo con Bethy.

"No puedo," dijo con un suspiro. "Quedarme en casa solo me encabrona. Me aburro, Además, tengo que estar allí para el caso que tú y Bells van a iniciar mañana. Estoy casi segura que es una pérdida de tiempo, pero el tipo está rogando que _alguien, quién sea_ , trate de averiguar algo de su hermano."

"Y quieres escuchar cuando Alec y Em vayan a buscar al gobernador Palmer," supuse, al saber que todas las chicas en esa oficina trabajaban de la misma forma. Si los cónyuges eran separados en trabajos diferentes, el otro tendía a monitorear cada movimiento con la ayuda de Alice.

"Sí, también eso," dijo en voz baja con un gesto de su cabeza mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

"Pero prefiero estar cerca de todos si Em va estar lejos por tres días, sobre todo porque mi bebé estar por nacer en cualquier momento."

Le sonreí y esperé hasta que abrió su puerta. "No te culpo. Eres bienvenida a quedarte con nosotros."

"Gracias," me dijo, frotando su espalda, "pero Alice ya me pidió. Tiene una habitación lista y todo. Me voy a quedar con ella hasta que Em termine su misión."

Me reí con un bufido y sacudí mi cabeza. "Llámanos cuando estés lista en la mañana, Rose. Te rodaremos por las escaleras."

"Qué gracioso, cretino," se echó a reír, dándome un empujón.

Esperé hasta que estuvo segura detrás de la puerta, antes de caminar por el pasillo el resto del camino. Entré en nuestra _suite_ , para encontrar las luces apagadas en la sala, pero un leve resplandor proveniente de la recámara principal. Mis dos chicas estaban acurrucadas en la cama _king size_ , vestidas con sus pijamas, y Bella había logrado que Bethy se quedara quieta el tiempo suficiente para trenzar su cabello para apartarlo de su rostro durante la noche.

"Maldición," dije en voz baja, sacudiendo mi cabeza, porque se veían tan adorables, tan perfectas. Había momentos en que pensaba que mi pecho explotaría por el amor que sentía por ellas.

Me quité la chaqueta, el chaleco, la camisa del esmoquin y la corbata, arrojándolas en la silla que estaba en la esquina de la habitación. Me quité los zapatos y calcetines, quedándome con mi camiseta blanca y pantalones.

"Papi," escuché una vocecita detrás de mí, y me volví para ver a mi adormilada niña sentándose y frotándose los ojos.

"Shh, pequeña dulzura," le susurré, señalando a su madre. "Mami está dormida." Bethy gateó hacia la orilla de la cama y la cargué. "Es hora del toque de silencio, pequeño soldado," dije en voz baja, disfrutando de esta rutina con ella.

"Sí, señor," me dijo, dando un gran bostezo y envolviendo sus brazos en torno a mi cuello mientras la cargaba hacia la otra recámara y dejando los más dulces de los besos en su mejilla. Olía a jabón, pasta de dientes y al que sea que fuera el champú que Bella estuviera comprando estos días cuando enterré mi nariz en su cabello.

Quité las mantas y las puse con cuidado sobre las frías sábanas. "Solo dulces sueños, ¿está bien?"

"Sí, señor," murmuró, sus ojos apenas abiertos. "Te amo…"

"También te amo," le susurré contra su frente al mismo tiempo que metía las mantas a su alrededor.

Vi como un profundo suspiro la llevó al límite con el que había estado luchando hasta que pudiera verme.

No cerré la puerta, porque le gustaba correr hacia nuestra cama a primeras horas de la mañana, y dejé la luz del baño encendida, solo por si despertaba y se asustaba por estar en un lugar extraño. Al regresar a la recámara principal, coloqué a Bella con cuidado bajo las mantas, y después de quedarme solo con mi ropa interior, me metí junto a ella.

Bella se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a mí, sus piernas entrelazándose con las mías y su rostro enterrado en la curva de mi cuello. "¿Está dormida?" Murmuró adormilada.

"Mmmm," murmuré, "así que vuélvete a dormir, bebé."

"Lo haré… es solo que…" Suspiró, y sentí sus labios presionarse en mi cuello y su mano bajar por mi pecho y rodear hacia la parte baja de mi espalda, atrayéndome hacia ella. "Hueles bien—como a _whisky_ y glaseado de pastel… todo dulce y ahumado."

Me reí entre dientes, acercándome más a ella. "Puede que me haya permitido disfrutar de los dos antes de venir a la habitación. El _barman_ estaba limpiando y tenía solo lo suficiente para un vaso que quedaba en una botella. Dios no permita que se fuera a desperdiciar."

"¿Y el glaseado?"

"Le ayudé a Emmett a empacar esa monstruosidad para llevarlo a casa de mis padres."

Mi chica soltó unas suaves risitas al mismo tiempo que empujaba la cintura de mi ropa interior, y la atrapé rápidamente. Al parecer, no estaba _tan_ cansada. Eché su cabeza hacia atrás de manera que pudiera verla con la tenue luz resplandeciendo desde el pasillo. Sus ojos estaban oscuros cuando pegué mi frente a la de ella, mi mano deslizándose por debajo de su camisón.

"Bella…" Dije entre mi aliento, sin querer forzar esto, pero joder, si no se sentía bien. Estaba cálida y limpia, y había estado presionando mis límites durante toda la boda, simplemente porque se veía jodidamente hermosa.

"Te deseo," gimió, sus ojos rodando hacia atrás cuando mi mano tomó uno de sus pechos, mientras la otra se deslizó por la parte de atrás de su ropa interior.

Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Levanté su camiseta y se la quité, arrojándola hacia el otro lado de la cama al mismo tiempo que tiraba de mí para ponerme sobre ella. Trabajamos rápido en deshacernos de nuestra ropa interior, Bella usando sus dedos bajó y quitó los míos, lo que provocó que ambos riéramos en voz baja en la oscuridad de la habitación.

"¿Estás húmeda para mí, dulzura?" Le pregunté, bajando mi mano rozando su costado y deslizando mis dedos por sus pliegues.

"Sí," dijo entre su aliento, tirando de mí por la parte de atrás de mi cuello y llevando mis labios a los suyos.

Apoyando un brazo junto a su cabeza y todavía besándola, deslicé dos dedos dentro de su calor húmedo. Ciertamente, estaba lista para mí, pero yo quería—no, _necesitaba_ —ver a mi chica correrse. Encontré el punto que siempre hacía que se quedara sin aliento al mismo tiempo que giraba mi pulgar en su clítoris.

Sabía exactamente qué hacer para que mi nombre salga de sus labios, exactamente cómo desencadenar su clímax, y exactamente qué tanto podría soportar la provocación. Conocía su cuerpo mejor de lo que conocía el mío. Era bueno saberlo, porque joder, nunca me cansaría de verla derretirse bajo mi toque, mi boca, mi polla.

Hubo un tiempo en que no me permitía tocarla, y cada paso que dimos camino a su recuperación después de que había sido secuestrada, era un paso que no daba por sentado. En algún momento de mi vida, no podía imaginarme estando con la misma mujer por el resto de mi vida, pero ahora, no podía imaginarme con otra mujer que no fuera Bella. Punto. No necesitaba a nadie más.

"Edward," me siseó, su cabeza hundiéndose en su almohada cuando mis dedos se curvearon justo dentro de ella.

"Córrete, bebé," le ordené en su punto débil justo detrás de su oído, sin poder evitar que mis caderas se restregaran contra ella. "Si realmente quieres esto," ronroneé, presionando mi palpitante polla contra su pierna, "entonces te correrás para mí."

Sonreí contra la dulce piel de su cuello cuando sus pequeños dedos se enterraron en mi espalda y se enredaron en mi cabello. Su espalda se arqueó levantándose de la cama mientras todo su cuerpo se sacudía por su orgasmo.

"Uno," gruñí, deslizando mis labios por su mejilla para capturar su boca con la mía al mismo tiempo que me levantaba, colocándome entre sus piernas.

Bella sonrió contra mis labios, al saber lo que estaba haciendo. "Oh, ¿así va a ser entonces?" Se rio misteriosamente, lamiendo sus labios mientras me cernía sobre ella. "¿Cuántos van a ser?"

"Necesito…" Le dije, arrugando mi nariz y pretendiendo que realmente lo estaba considerando, "al menos tres de los tuyos, amor…"

"Mmm," murmuró, rodeando mi espalda con un brazo y su otra mano alcanzando mi rostro al mismo tiempo que me deslizaba lentamente dentro de ella. "Ya veremos, Edward. Ya veremos…"

"Muy bien, de la forma en que lo veo," dijo Rose desde su escritorio en la oficina de _Gravity_ mientras frotaba su hinchado vientre, "la mejor forma de empezar con este caso es hablar de nuevo con los testigos y amigos. Han pasado diez años."

"Probablemente tienes razón," dijo Bella, mirando por la ventana. "También, todavía necesitamos reunirnos con Todd Jackson antes de empezar. ¿A qué hora está disponible?" Preguntó distraídamente, mientras veía a Jasper afuera empujar a Bethy en el columpio.

Sin mi papá y Esme cerca, todos se estaban haciendo disponibles cuando necesitábamos una niñera. Por lo general, se quedaban con Bethy cuando empezábamos un nuevo caso, pero ya que ellos se habían ido a su luna de miel, todos se ofrecieron para ayudar.

"Se supone que nos encontremos con él en un restaurante en Seattle está tarde," le dije, mirando el programa en la pared y de vuelta hacia abajo al archivo frente a mí. "Dijo que iba a traer algunas de las cosas de Rick para que pudiéramos revisarlas."

"Así que, ¿por qué estoy aquí?" Se rio Mickey, mirando el tablero de información que Makenna había organizado solo para este caso.

"¿Ves esa bodega?" Preguntó Bella, levantándose de la mesa. "Ese fue el último lugar donde vieron vivo a Rick Jackson. En ese entonces, solía ser un club, pero cerró no mucho tiempo después que la investigación se detuvo. Él trabajaba allí como _barman_."

"¿Quién era el dueño?" Le pregunté, hojeando el archivo. "Simon Parker…" Reflexioné, respondiendo mi propia pregunta. "Él no es el que…"

"Sí, hizo su dinero con pornografía. Pornografía legal, pero pornografía después de todo," dijo Bella con un resoplido, rodando sus ojos. "Ahora respalda directores… en su mayor parte estudiantes de cine independiente de la universidad de Washington."

"Pornografía _gay_ ," se rio Rose, levantando una foto de la cubierta de un DVD.

"¿Hombres o mujeres?" Le pregunté con una sonrisa, a sabiendas de la reacción que recibiría de Rose y Bella.

"¡Cierra la boca!" Las dos gruñeron. "¡Estábamos _borrachas_!"

Solté una carcajada, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás. Nunca dejaba de divertirme que en algún momento las dos se habían besuqueado, porque estaban tratando de enseñarle darle una lección a algún tipo en la vida romántica de Rose.

"Como estaba diciendo," bufó Bella, levantándome una peligrosa ceja antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Mickey, "esa bodega todavía es propiedad de él y nunca ha sido limpiada. Solo fue… cerrada."

"Entonces, ¿crees que todavía hay registros allí, cintas de seguridad… ese tipo de cosas?" Clarificó Mickey.

"Sí, eso espero," dijo Bella, abriendo una imagen de satélite de la bodega. "Nunca les dieron una orden de registro para el lugar, porque en realidad nunca pudieron determinar si la muerte de Rick fue sospechosa o no."

"Oh, entiendo," murmuró Mickey asintiendo. "Está bien, estoy dentro. Iré con ustedes chicos."

"Bien," bufó Bella, pero todos nos giramos cuando Alice y Makenna comenzaron a discutir. Estaban en la sala de computadoras justo frente a nosotros y habían estado extremadamente calladas durante nuestra reunión.

"¡Ábrelo, Alice!" La atosigó Mack. "¡Tengo que saber si tengo razón!"

"Está bien, está bien, está bien," dijo Alice en voz baja, sacudiendo su cabeza. "¿Pero a quién le importa una mierda si tienes razón? Probablemente estaba invitada a la boda, o coqueteando con Edward…"

"Hey, hey," las reprendió Bella. "¿Qué es todo esto?"

Makenna se enderezó de haber estado inclinada sobre el hombro de Alice. "Anoche había una mujer en el vestíbulo justo afuera del salón. Estaba hablando con Edward, pero juro por Dios que la conozco de alguna parte." Le entregó a Bella un dibujo del rostro de una mujer, con todos los detalles hasta la pequeña cicatriz justo encima de la ceja de la mujer. "Me molestó que no pudiera recordar quién era."

Solté un resoplido, pero miré la imagen cuando Bella la levantó para que yo la viera. "Sí, es ella. Pensé que estaba allí por la boda, pero dijo que no. Todo lo que dijo era que tenía una hermosa familia. Estaba allí cuando te acompañé a ti y a Bethy a los ascensores."

"¿Quieres decir… aquí?" Preguntó Alice, abriendo la cinta de seguridad del hotel.

"Sip," le dije con un gesto de mi cabeza mientras observaba la silenciosa conversación en el monitor. La mujer y yo tan solo compartíamos treinta segundos en la pantalla antes de que Makenna la interrumpiera, pero fue la reacción de la mujer la que era interesante.

Sus ojos se abrieron, y se dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado, dejando el vestíbulo al instante.

"Te conoce," dije, señalando a Mack. "Eso es seguro. Reprodúcelo de nuevo, haz un acercamiento a su rostro."

"Mmm, tampoco la reconozco," caviló Bella, inclinando su cabeza al ver las acciones de la mujer. "Alice, ¿puedes hacer un reconocimiento facial de ella?"

"Sí, por supuesto," respondió Alice, abriendo otra pantalla en otra computadora. "Se va a llevar algo de tiempo, porque apenas hace poco he podido acceder en la base de datos de Washington, gracias a Benny y Wes. Me dieron los parámetros hace algunas semanas, y no he podido modificar el formato para…"

"¡Alice!" Dijo Bella con un bufido, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Solo… hazlo. Deja de intentar decirme cómo… nunca lo entenderé."

Me reí con Alice en esa, porque maldita sea, algunas veces era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien. De hecho, estaba registrada como un maldito genio, así que cuando lograba de verdad soltar su conocimiento, la mitad de ello apenas si tenía sentido.

"¿Cuánto es algo de tiempo?" Bufó Makenna, claramente molesta porque no podía recordar a esta mujer.

"¿Días?" Respondió Alice encogiéndose de hombros, aunque sonaba como una estimación. "Tengo que capturar su imagen del vídeo, trazar su rostro, y luego configurarlo para que se compare con la lista de rostros en el sistema. Esperemos que ella tenga un registro criminal."

"Bien," dijo Mack con un suspiro, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y sentándose junto a Alice, pero volvió su atención a Bella. "Será mejor que se vayan. Cuidaré de Bethy hasta que vuelvan esta noche. Wes salió de viaje para hablar en una convención en LA. Se fue esta mañana."

"Hablando de…" Se rio Bella cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió con fuerza y un torbellino de energía entró corriendo a la habitación, con Jasper apenas siendo capaz de alcanzarla. "Ahí está mi niña bonita," dijo efusivamente, levantando a nuestra hija y plantando besos en su rostro y cuello.

"Mami, ¿ _tienes_ que trabajar?" Preguntó Bethy, dándole a su madre el completo y total poder de la cara del perrito suplicante, y no pude evitar reírme, porque más de una vez yo había usado la misma táctica.

"Tengo que hacerlo, ¡pero adivina qué!" Dijo Bella emocionada. "¡La tía Makenna se va a quedar contigo, y tú sabes lo que eso significa!"

"¡Que voy a pintar!" Nuestra hija chilló, no muy diferente a Alice cuando estaba emocionada, y Makenna se rio, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Cada uno de nuestros amigos adoraba a Bethy en cierta medida. Fue la primera en nacer, y todos ellos tomaron cierto tipo de propiedad sobre ella. No había uno de ellos a quién no se la confiaría, y ni uno a quién ella no adorara.

"Así es. Y que no se te olvide… le prometiste a _Poppy_ y _Nanny_ todo tipo de dibujos para cuando regresaran," le dije, atrapándola cuando se retorció para bajarse de los brazos de Bella y subir a mi regazo.

"¿Tú también vas, p-papi?" Bethy me preguntó con incredulidad.

"Me temo que sí, pequeña dulzura, pero vamos a tratar de regresar para arroparte esta noche, ¿está bien?"

"¿Lo p-prometes?" Susurró, agarrando mi rostro entre sus dos pequeñas manos.

"Dije que trataríamos, Bethy," le dije, besando cada una de sus manos antes de ponerme de pie con ella en mis brazos. "Si no podemos, entonces llamaremos a la tía Makenna, y haremos nuestra rutina de todas las noches por teléfono."

Bufó, sus ojos oscureciéndose con esa declaración, pero no protestó. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras observaba a su madre reunir nuestras cosas, incluso sacando nuestras armas de la caja de seguridad.

Puse a Bethy en la orilla de la mesa de conferencias, tomando mi Glock de Bella y asegurándola en la cintura de mis pantalones en la parte baja de mi espalda. Bella también abrió el armario con llave y sacó mi mochila, y Alice le entregó su _laptop_.

"Bethy, no lo olvides, tienes que ir a la escuela mañana," le recordó Bella, porque Bethy adoraba a la señora Cope, la dulce mujer mayor que manejaba la guardería en el centro de Forks—si es que se podía afirmarse que Forks tenía un centro.

"Lo sé. Quiero pudín para el almuerzo," dijo entusiasmada, sonriéndome.

"¿De chocolate o vainilla?" Le pregunté, con la esperanza de distraerla para que no estuviera tan molesta cuando nos marcháramos a Seattle.

"¡De los dos!" Soltó unas risitas, retorciéndose cuando le hice cosquillas en sus costados.

"Ya lo veremos, pequeña dulzura," me reí, mirando a Bella, que estaba lista para irse. Levanté en mis brazos a Bethy, preguntándole, "¿Qué decimos cuando tenemos que separarnos, bebé?"

"¡Cuídate!" Respondió como la pequeña soldado que amaba ser conmigo.

"¿Y?" Bella y yo nos reímos.

"¡Te amo!" Dijo, apachurrando mi cara para besarme cuando yo le decía lo mismo, y luego extendiendo sus brazos hacia Bella.

"También te amo, Bethy," se rio Bella, besando sus labios fruncidos. La puso en el suelo, diciendo, "También quiero un dibujo, niña bonita."

"Está bien, mami," canturreó Bethy, de inmediato tomando el papel que Makenna estaba sacando para ella.

Aprovechamos la oportunidad para cargar el coche e irnos mientras ella estaba felizmente distraída.

 **BELLA**

La reunión con Todd Jackson no se llevó mucho tiempo. Nos trajo unas cuantas cartas, un par de fotografías, y un libro de firmas del funeral.

"No reconocí a algunas de las personas en el funeral de Rick," nos dijo, sentado en su silla mientras estábamos afuera de un pequeño café sobre la acera.

Mickey y Edward revisaron las cosas que trajo al mismo tiempo que lo escuchábamos.

"Estaban nuestros viejos amigos de la escuela, algunos primos lejanos, y nuestra familia, pero había un grupo completo de personas que se quedaron en la parte de atrás del cementerio," continuó sacudiendo su cabeza. "Nunca supe por qué estaban allí, pero la policía nunca le dio importancia. Dijeron que dada su profesión, era probable que habría personas que no conocíamos."

"Tiene sentido," concordé. "Y es posible que tengan razón."

"Lo sé," dijo con un suspiro, encogiendo un hombro. "Solo quiero que ustedes tengan toda la información, solo por si acaso. Realmente aprecio su esfuerzo. Dijeron que se suicidó porque estaba muy endeudado con los préstamos para la escuela, y luego estimaron que se había metido con la gente equivocada… Ya saben, drogas y esas cosas. Pero esa no era la costumbre de mi hermano. Él era del tipo fanático de la salud. Le gustaba comer bien y hacer ejercicio."

Todd era un poco mayor que Edward, con cabello castaño claro rizado y una mancha de pecas que lo hacían verse más joven de lo que en realidad era. Delgado, con una sonrisa triste.

"¿Qué hay respecto a sus novias… a sus ex?" Preguntó Edward, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza hacia algunas fotos. "Me refiero a que, ¿es posible que haya conocido a alguien y que haya salido… mal? Porque ellos declaran que fue un suicidio, pero tú no lo crees. Solo me pregunto si había… circunstancias de las que no tuvieras conocimiento."

"Rick salía con chicas en la secundaria, pero nada serio," respondió Todd, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Supongo que es _posible_ , pero él no era así. A él le gustaba llegar a su departamento. Le gustaba pasar el rato, viendo televisión, tal vez tomándose un par de cervezas. Tampoco era un mujeriego, si es lo que estás pensando. No puedo imaginármelo tratando a alguien con crueldad. Era realmente amable con la gente. En general, era un tipo más bien feliz."

Edward asintió, asimilando esa información, pero no había terminado. "¿Y Simon Parker? ¿Alguna vez lo conociste?"

"Solo en _Starlight_ ," respondió Todd. "Fui al club de vez en cuando, pero nunca hablé con el hombre en realidad. Me parecía pretencioso y esnob, para ser honestos," dijo con un resoplido. "Nosotros no venimos de una familia con mucho dinero, por lo que no estoy acostumbrado a eso."

"No se necesita tener dinero para ser un pendejo," dijo Mickey, casi entre su aliento, pero todos nos reímos.

"Supongo que es verdad, pero nunca le pregunté a Rick sobre él. Era su jefe. Los jefes puedes ser… difíciles."

"No jodas," Mickey y Edward dijeron en broma, mirándome.

"Cierren la boca, ustedes dos," dije con una risita, señalándonos. Mientras que la mano de Edward acariciaba mi muslo por debajo de la mesa, me volví hacia Todd. "Voy a ser sincera contigo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y los recuerdos de las personas se ponen borrosos con esta cantidad de años," le dije, posando mi dedo sobre el libro de firmas. "Vamos a intentarlo, pero no quiero que te hagas ilusiones."

Todd asintió, como si ya se estuviera preparando para el inevitable resultado. "Este es mi último esfuerzo… por nuestra madre. Mi papá murió el año pasado, y no pasa un día sin que mi madre pregunte sobre el caso de Rick. Nunca creyó que se haya suicidado en algún oscuro callejón de Seattle. Nunca sintió que fuera capaz de eso."

Mi nariz se arrugó, pero comprendí su posición. "Está bien, Todd, estaremos en contacto."

"Gracias, señorita Swan," me dijo, poniéndose de pie y estrechando mi mano.

Usaba mi nombre de soltera con la mayoría de los clientes, y Edward usaba el de su madre—Masen. Era una forma de seguridad en la que todos concordamos cuando combinamos su equipo y el mío. Tratamos de no usar nuestros nombres reales o mencionar a cualquier familiar, y ni siquiera permitimos que nadie más en el equipo revele eso de sí mismo. Es una regla que los chicos y Mickey habían usado cuando eran mercenarios, y lo habíamos incorporado dentro de _Gravity_. Era algo que hubiera deseado haber usado cuando abrimos las puertas por primera vez.

Todd nos dejó y sentí que cálidos dedos metieron mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. "¿Qué piensas, dulzura?" Me preguntó Edward cuando me recosté en mi silla.

Suspiré, tomando una foto de Rick con su hermano, y luego una foto de Rick con tres personas que Todd dijo que no conocía. Finalmente, abrí el libro de firmas de funeral y le di golpecitos con mi dedo.

"Leí la declaración de Simon a la policía, y era tan… ambigua," le dije, mirando a los nombres subrayados que Todd había marcado para mí. "Alice no pudo conseguir una lista de empleados de este… club _Starlight_."

"No estoy segura de que abordar a todos los testigos valga la pena el trabajo, Bells," añadió Mickey. "Estoy contigo… creo que necesitas comparar la lista de empleados con los nombres en ese libro a fin de ver con quién tienes que hablar primero."

"Creo que tienes razón," murmuré, hojeando de nuevo el reporte policial.

"Está bien," dijo Edward, poniéndose de pie y arrojando algo de dinero sobre la mesa para pagar la cuenta. "La vieja bodega entonces…"

* * *

 **(1) El sorbete es un** **postre** **helado, que se diferencia del** **helado** **por no contener ingredientes grasos, además de no incluir yema de huevo. Por esta razón su textura resulta menos firme, más líquida y menos cremosa que el** **helado** **.**

 **(2) Bambina es pequeña en italiano.**

 **(3) Siglas en inglés para intelligence quotient o coeficiente intelectual, las siglas en español es CI pero es más comúnmente usado IQ.**

* * *

 _ **Hola**_ _ **Aquí estoy de nuevo con ustedes, ahora con la secuela de Blood and Glory, Sin and Innocence. Estoy segura que disfrutarán de esta tanto como con la primera. Como habrán notado la dinámica es diferente, pero sigue siendo nuestro equipo favorito, con una nueva integrante, la pequeña Bethy. Que ya desde el principio pueden ver que ha heredado la inteligencia y tenacidad de sus padres. Así que, ¿qué tal les pareció? ¿Qué esperan de esta nueva aventura? Espero que me lo hagan saber con un review. Gracias por leer y nos leemos la próxima semana.**_


	2. Chapter 2

La declaración obligada :P Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de _**Drotuno**_ , yo solo soy la traductora.

 **De nuevo me acompaña mi Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, y por ello gracias a ella también.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

 **BELLA**

"La guarida de la iniquidad de Ali," dijo Alice, respondiendo al teléfono, provocando que todos en el coche nos riéramos.

Solté un resoplido, rodando los ojos. "En serio, Alice," dije con un suspiro. "Estamos en la bodega. Necesito que le des un vistazo. ¿Tiene electricidad? ¿Seguridad?"

"Ninguna seguridad que pueda ver, pero eso no significa que no haya un viejo sistema tipo timbre," murmuró por el auricular de mi teléfono. "Hay electricidad, pero el recibo ha sido el mismo por años. Es pagado por la oficina de Simon Parker… cada mes… a tiempo."

"Lo que significa que nadie ha encendido siquiera una bombilla en ese lugar como en una década," concluyó Mickey con un gesto de su cabeza. "Voy a dar una caminata alrededor del edificio… buscar la mejor entrada. No quiero elegir la equivocada y accionar alguna vieja alarma de incendios o alguna mierda de esas."

"Bueno, estás de suerte, porque las bodegas de los alrededores están abandonadas y listas para ser subastadas el próximo mes," dijo Alice. "Eso te dará unos cinco minutos extras para entrar, y luego salir de nuevo si sucede que activas algo. Podría cortar la electricidad, si quieres…"

"No, Alice," dijo Edward, deteniéndola. "No es necesario. No creo que esto tarde demasiado. Dime dónde está la oficina, mientras Mick hace una revisión preliminar." Se volvió hacia Mickey. "Radio abierta," ordenó, y todos nos introducimos el auricular.

"En el lado oeste del edificio, subiendo unas escaleras. Es una puerta, una habitación," Alice finalmente le respondió a Edward, tecleando en su computadora. "Debería de estar al lado opuesto del bar y la cocina, de acuerdo al plano."

"Gracias, Alice," le dijo, mirando a su teléfono, el que mostraba una foto de los planos de la bodega. "Vamos a estar en la radio a partir de ahora."

" _Okie dokie_ ," canturreó, terminado la llamada.

"¿Qué esperas encontrar en este lugar, amor?" Me preguntó Edward, girándose un poco en el asiento del conductor de su _Challenger_.

"Quiero comparar estos nombres," le dije, levantando el libro de firmas, "con los de posibles empleados, porque estos nombres no estaban en la lista de personas con las que habló la policía después de que Rick fuese encontrado en su coche con una bala en la cabeza. Luego, quiero saber por qué un chico perfectamente feliz—de acuerdo a todos los que lo conocían—en sus veintes, muere repentinamente en lo que parece ser un suicidio. No lo entiendo. Y no me gusta."

Edward sonrió con suficiencia, pero llevó su mano al asiento trasero, poniendo su mochila en su regazo. Rebuscó, encontrando dos lámparas y unos pares de guantes de látex, entregándome uno de cada uno. "Vamos a necesitarlos. No quiero tocar absolutamente nada de lo que hay allí—ni siquiera un interruptor de luz, y no quiero que dejemos una sola huella de mierda."

El sol se ocultaba lentamente detrás de otra bodega mientras él se ponía su gorra de béisbol hacia atrás, solo para sacar su arma, sacar el cargador y revisar la cámara. Puede que no estuviéramos en peligro, pero mi Edward nunca tomaba riesgos. Jamás. Incluso los trabajos más sencillos los trataba con el extremo control y seguridad. No sabía si alguna vez cambiaría eso de sí mismo—no que quisiera que lo hiciera.

"Muy bien, chicos," nos llamó Mickey por la radio. "Nuestra mejor opción… la parte de atrás del edificio, la escalera de incendios… la puerta en la parte superior."

"Vamos," dijo Edward, y los dos salimos del coche.

Puso la alarma del coche al mismo tiempo que cruzábamos rápidamente la calle desierta de la vieja zona industrial y dimos la vuelta hacia atrás del edificio. Levantamos la vista a lo que parecían unas viejas escaleras de metal oxidado, para ver a Mickey que ya estaba trabajando con la cerradura de la puerta. Para cuando subimos con cuidado a donde estaba, estaba erguida y sacando su arma.

Edward le hizo un gesto a Mickey para que abriera la puerta, porque él se iba a quedar atrás, dejándonos llevar la delantera al entrar. Una vez que la puerta quedó cerrada detrás de nosotros, todos encendimos nuestras lámparas, escaneando la habitación. Estábamos en algún tipo de plataforma elevada que bordeaba el costado del edificio, rodeándolo y conduciendo finalmente a la oficina o hacia abajo al piso principal de lo que solía ser un club de baile malditamente grande.

El aire era húmedo y sofocante con motas de polvo, una capa fina del mismo lo cubría todo. Iluminé con mi lámpara debajo de nosotros, y el lugar era un desastre. Mesas y sillas estaban volcadas. Botellas vacías de licor estaban por todas partes, e incluso algunas estaban hechas pedazos en el suelo. La puerta al área de la cocina estaba abierta, pero parecía estar rota de las bisagras.

"Maldición," resopló Mickey, iluminando alrededor de la habitación. "¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?"

"Como que una noche simplemente cerraron sin siquiera limpiar o volver a abrir," indiqué, caminando lentamente al final del plataforma. Intenté abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

"Aun así… miren esto, cerraron con llave," les dije.

Mickey de inmediato se puso a trabajar, sacando su pequeño estuche que contenía sus herramientas, que siempre llevaba con ella.

"Todo el lugar se ve como si el apocalipsis hubiera arrasado con el antro, pero se aseguraron de cerrar la puta oficina," murmuré, sonriendo cuando Edward se rio bajito detrás de mí.

"Tal vez estén ocultando algo," se rio con un resoplido, empujándome con su codo.

Un suave clic se escuchó en el espacio vacío, y Mickey abrió la puerta, dejando que se terminara de abrir sola. Los tres nos asomamos, sin saber qué esperar. Como el resto del lugar, la oficina estaba cubierta de una gruesa capa de polvo, pero a diferencia del club abajo, la oficina estaba en un perfecto maldito orden.

Archiveros alineados en la pared del fondo, justo detrás de un escritorio de metal genérico. No había equipo de computación, pero una calculadora y un protector de escritorio todavía seguían encima. Dos sillas plegables estaban dentro, también cubiertas de polvo, una chaqueta colgaba descuidadamente sobre el respaldo de una de ellas, y dos pequeñas estanterías estaban pegadas a la pared justo a un lado de la puerta.

"Muy bien," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza, pero caminé directamente hacia el primer cajón de archivos y lo abrí.

Mickey tomó el escritorio, abriendo los cajones, con cuidado de no levantar mucho el polvo. Edward se puso de cuclillas frente a las estanterías, leyendo los títulos.

El primer cajón que revisé no tenía nada más que cosas financieras—impuestos, compras, facturas. El segundo cajón era el premio gordo.

"Lotería," canturreé para mí misma, sacando un archivo que contenía la información de la nómina. Presioné mi auricular. "Alice…"

"Dime. ¿Qué tienes para mí?" Me preguntó, tecleando, y podía escuchar a mi niña en el fondo.

"¿Está cantando?" Me eché a reír, y Edward soltó una risita, levantándose de donde estaba frente a las estanterías.

"Sí, Jasper le está enseñando una vieja canción de vaqueros," nos dijo Alice con una risita.

"Excelente," dijo mi esposo alargando la palabra y poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Voy abajo a buscar el equipo de vídeo," nos dijo, señalando hacia lo más alto de una esquina de la habitación donde una estaba una vieja cámara completamente inmóvil y cubierta por una impresionante telaraña.

"Está bien," Mickey y yo le dijimos al mismo tiempo, y ella vino a echar un vistazo por encima de mi hombro cuando volví mi atención a Alice. "Alice, voy a leerte algunos nombres y números de seguro social. Voy a necesitar los perfiles de cada uno de ellos."

"Pan comido," se rio, tecleando. "Está bien… dale."

Leí los nombres y su seguro social, asegurándome de que eran los mismos nombres en el libro de firmas del funeral de Rick, antes de poner el archivo de vuelta donde lo encontré. "Gracias, Alice," le dije por la radio. "¿Cómo va ese reconocimiento facial para Mack?"

"Ya saqué la foto, tracé el rostro, y acabo de empezar la búsqueda," me respondió. "Como le dije, se llevará tiempo."

"Está bien," dije con un suspiro. "No sé por qué está preocupada. No es como si la mujer hubiera intentado algo."

"Fue su reacción a Makenna," respondió Edward, en lugar de Alice. "Esa mujer _no_ quería que Mack la viera. En absoluto. No está de más averiguar quién es…"

"Cierto," Alice y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

"Deberíamos estar en casa con tiempo suficiente para Bethy, Alice," le dije. "¿Podrías decirle a Makenna?"

"Claro, claro, claro," repitió sus acostumbradas tres veces.

"Alice," empezó a decir Edward con un gruñido. "Tengo… unos jodidos vídeos de seguridad en VHS, viejísimos que datan de hasta cuando este lugar abrió. ¿Puedes hacer algo con ellos?"

"Puta mierda prehistórica," murmuró, y podía escucharla revolviendo cosas al otro lado de la línea. "Sí," dijo con un bufido. "Todavía tengo mi convertidor. ¿Puedes llevártelos?"

"Me los voy a llevar," respondió con aspereza, y escuchamos que cogía cintas y las dejaba caer. "Este cuarto no ha sido tocado en siglos, pero solo me voy a llevar las que son de cuando Rick trabajaba aquí."

"Genial," dijo Mickey con una risita. "Eso es _de verdad_ útil, niño bonito," dijo sarcásticamente.

Sonreí, empujándola un poco, pero me encantaba cuando le tomaba el pelo.

"Cierra la boca, niña salvaje," gruñó por la radio. "Soy más que una linda cara. Pregúntale a Bella."

Su diversión no pasaba desapercibida, sobre todo cuando me partía de la puta risa por la radio.

"Aw," canturreé por la radio mientras Mickey yo registrábamos una vez más la oficina. "Aunque tiene una linda cara… Mmmm… ¿qué hay para la cena, bebé?" Ronroneé, sonriendo al escuchar la risa de Mickey.

Edward podía cocinar mejor que la mayoría de los chefs de restaurantes de cinco estrellas. No había uno solo de nosotros que se quejara de algo que él hiciera. Y que me jodan, si no me había beneficiado de ello cuando estaba embarazada de Bethy.

Edward se rio sensualmente por la radio. "Bethy pidió pizza casera. Pero no te voy a decir cuál va a ser el postre, Isabella." Su voz tomó un tenor bajo y peligroso, el tono que gritaba erotismo y promesas carnales.

"Ooh, maldición," se rio Mickey, sacándome de un empujón por la puerta de la oficina.

"Un postre de verdad, Edward," solté unas risitas, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Terminamos aquí arriba. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Estoy bien," se rio, saliendo por debajo de nosotros en el primer piso. Levantó tres cintas, antes de meterlas en la mochila colgando de su hombro. "No creo que las echen de menos."

"No, probablemente, no," estuve de acuerdo, asegurándome de que la puerta de la oficina estuviera cerrada con llave detrás de mí. "Bueno, tuvimos un buen comienzo en este caso. Tan pronto como Alice tenga esos perfiles, sabré con quién debería hablar," dije con un suspiro, siguiendo a Mickey hacia la puerta por la que habíamos entrado, pero miré por encima de la barandilla para ver a Edward mirando hacia atrás a la puerta.

"Tenemos compañía, chicas," dijo en voz baja por la radio, haciéndonos señas para que saliéramos por la puerta al mismo tiempo que corría en silencio pero rápidamente hacia las escaleras. "Salgan. Váyanse al coche. Iré justo detrás de ustedes."

Sabíamos que no debíamos discutir con él, pero odiaba dejar el edificio cuando no estaba a mi lado. Mickey y yo nos escabullimos por la puerta trasera y prácticamente nos deslizamos por la parte exterior de las escaleras de metal. Las dos echamos un breve vistazo hacia la puerta, antes de dar la vuelta a la esquina, pero tiraron de mí hacia atrás.

"Ed, tenemos… uno, dos coches afuera. Parecen policías, y están entre nosotros y el coche," susurró por su auricular. "Saca tu trasero de allí."

"Probablemente es la seguridad del parque industrial," dijo entre su aliento. "Policías alquilados… porque todavía no han entrado en realidad. Solo están iluminando con una lámpara por la ventana de la puerta principal. Van a ver movimiento si me muevo."

"Entonces quédate quieto, Edward," le susurré. "Benny te matará si tiene que sacarte de la cárcel… _otra vez_ ," solté un resoplido.

Se rio bajito, pero era cierto. Fue durante nuestro primer año trabajando juntos. Bethy era solo un bebé cuando tomamos un trabajo para atrapar a una mujer acusada de vender secretos de su compañía a la competencia. Nos dimos cuenta de que hacía la mayoría de sus… _reuniones_ después del trabajo en su oficina de Portland, de modo que Edward entró como el comprador. La noche que se suponía se reuniría con él, nunca llegó a la puerta, por lo que él irrumpió, solo para al menos revisar el contenido de su escritorio y archivos. Fue sorprendido totalmente por la seguridad del edificio. Resultó que era el jefe de seguridad el que estaba vendiendo la información, no la mujer.

Había llamado a Benny y Wes, que trabajaban para la división del FBI en Seattle, en jodido pánico, porque no podía dejar al padre de mi hija en la cárcel. No estaban contentos por ello, pero fueron al centro a sacarlo por mí. No quise saber qué tipo de palancas tuvieron que usar para hacerlo, pero estuvo en casa para esa noche, y no se presentó ningún cargo.

"Maldita sea," gruñó, y mis ojos encontraron los de Mickey mientras esperábamos. "Están entrando."

"Mierda," siseó Mickey, mirando alrededor. "Lo que necesitamos es una distracción…"

Me asomé a la vuelta de la esquina y vi que estaba despejado hasta el coche. "Tengo una idea," le dije, pero sabía que Edward estaba escuchando. "Dos chicas con problemas de coche debería ser suficiente para darle tiempo de salir, ¿cierto?"

"No estropees mi maldito coche, Bella," gruñó, pero aun cuando no lo estaba viendo, sabía que estaba sonriendo; podía escuchar la diversión en su voz.

"Dios no lo permita," me reí entre dientes, tirando de la camiseta de Mickey. "Tenemos que hacer esto bien. Vamos…"

Corrimos tan rápido como pudimos hacia el coche, y le quité el seguro, abriendo el capó. Sabía lo suficiente de coches por mi padre para saber con qué podía jugar y hacer que se viera como si no pudiera encender, sin realmente estropear la preciosa Dodge de Edward. Un cable suelto después, y éramos dos chicas que estaban atoradas con un coche descompuesto.

Me volví para mirar al frente del edificio del que acabamos de salir, el mismo en el que Edward estaba ahora atrapado, y podía ver a los dos chicos de seguridad—uno iluminando con la lámpara por la ventana del frente, y el otro sacando un juego de llaves.

Sonreí a lo que Mickey hizo a continuación.

"Ummmm… disculpen," llamó en voz alta, sonando como una indefensa chica insulsa. "¿Pueden ayudarnos?"

Dos cabezas se volvieron como si estuvieran en una plataforma giratoria, y resoplé suavemente, porque al ver sus miradas boquiabiertas, esto iba a ser demasiado fácil.

"Oh señor, acabamos de hacerles el día." Me reí por lo bajo.

Un tipo era flaco, con acné y una sonrisa torcida. El otro era un poco más grande y estaba sudando profusamente por las axilas de su camisa.

Mickey bufó en una carcajada, mirándome. "Estoy va a ser muy fácil," murmuró bajo su aliento a medida que se acercaban, reflejando lo que pensé hace unos segundos antes.

"Edward, ahora es tu oportunidad. Al menos sal de una puta vez, ¿está bien?" Susurré rápidamente, cayendo en el asiento del conductor.

"Sí, señora," gruñó, y podía escucharlo al fondo corriendo por la plataforma de metal.

"Señoritas," el chico flaco canturreó mientras nos comía a ambas con la mirada. "¿Cuál parece ser el problema?"

Ahora que los dos jóvenes estaban cerca, podíamos ver la etiqueta con sus nombres. Uno era O' Brady, y el otro era Donaldson.

"Dimos una vuelta equivocada. El coche estaba actuando de forma extraña, y ahora ni siquiera enciende," bufé, haciendo un puchero como una malcriada niña rica, ya que era la única forma de hacerlo, considerando el tipo de coche con el que estábamos tratando y el hecho de que tanto Mickey como yo nos veíamos más jóvenes de lo que en realidad éramos.

El modelo antiguo _Dodge Challenger_ de Edward estaba jodidamente adornado. Lo tenía de antes de que lo conociera, así que tenía todas las mejoras conocidas de la industria automotriz, aunque no podía criticarlo por ello en lo absoluto, porque mi _Mustang_ estaba igual. Era solo una de las muchas, pero muchas formas en las que Edward y yo éramos muy parecidos; amábamos nuestros muscle car **(1)**.

"Bueno, veamos qué podemos hacer al respecto," dijo el chico más grande, Donaldson, con un suspiro, mirando por debajo del capó.

"Estoy fuera, estoy fuera," bufó Edward en mi oído, y un rápido vistazo hacia la esquina posterior del edificio lo confirmó. "¿El cable de la batería?" Me preguntó.

"Sí, y está a cinco segundos de darse cuenta, así que corre al final de la calle, y te recogeremos en la señal de _Stop_ ," murmuré, levantando la mirada cuando Donaldson se asomó detrás del capó.

"Inténtalo ahora," me dijo, después de mover el mismísimo cable que había aflojado.

El coche retumbó a la vida sin problema, por supuesto, y Donaldson cerró el capó, limpiándose las manos. "El cable de su batería estaba suelto. Tal vez quieran que alguien se los apriete antes de que suceda de nuevo."

"Gracias," Mickey y yo canturreamos al mismo tiempo, y podía jurar que escuché la risa de Edward mientras corría.

Mickey iba a meterse del lado del pasajero, cuando O' Brady la detuvo.

"¿A dónde se dirigían que se perdieron chicas?" Preguntó, inclinando su cabeza hacia ella. Su sonrojo no podía pasar desapercibido.

"Estábamos buscando _Carson's Motors_ ," respondió con facilidad, a sabiendas que habíamos pasado esa bodega cuando entramos en el maldito complejo. "Tengo que recoger una parte para un bote para mi novio antes de que cierren. El tipo me dijo que iba a esperarnos."

"Oh, bueno… _Carson's_ está al otro extremo del parque. Ve hasta la señal justo allá arriba y da vuelta a la derecha. Tienes que verla de lado derecho, justo antes de que lleguen a la salida. Pasaron justo enfrente, chicas."

"Lo tengo. ¡Gracias chicos!" Le dijo, sonriendo como una brillante mañana soleada, y tuve que ocultar mi risa.

Miré hacia final de la calle, alcanzando a ver una sombra que cruzó rápidamente. Había caído la noche y Edward estaba totalmente camuflado.

Les dijimos adiós con la mano a los chicos, y arranqué al mismo tiempo que Mickey se lanzaba al asiento trasero. Frente a la señal, miré por el espejo retrovisor para asegurarme que la costa estuviera despejada. Los chicos habían vuelto al frente de la bodega e iban a entrar.

"Vamos, vamos," dije por el auricular, y la puerta del lado del pasajero se abrió y un Edward respirando pesadamente entró al coche. "Siempre tienes que hacer la mierda más difícil, ¿eh?"

"Silencio, dulzura," dijo con un resoplido, rodando los ojos al escuchar nuestra risa. "Sácanos de aquí."

Sentí un beso en mi sien cuando conducía fuera de la zona industrial y hacia nuestro hogar.

"¡Bethy, vámonos!" Llamé por el pasillo. "Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela, ¡y todavía tengo que peinarte, tontita!"

Edward soltó una suave risita detrás de mí en la cocina. Había hecho el desayuno y ahora estaba preparando el almuerzo de Bethy para la escuela.

"Voy, mami," gritó en respuesta, pero oí cosas azotándose dentro de su habitación.

"Dijiste eso hace diez minutos," murmuré, rodando los ojos. "Qué Dios me ayude cuando tenga trece años."

"Pero a los trece, no va a querer que le toques su cabello," señaló Edward con una espátula en la mano. "O ver películas, o tomar su mano…"

"Ni lo menciones," gruñí, odiando que estuviera creciendo tanto y malditamente rápido.

"Podríamos tener otro," dijo riéndose, levantándome una ceja.

"Tampoco lo menciones, Edward," bufé, rodando los ojos. Miré a su esperanzado, pero cuidadosamente disimulado rostro. "Tú no tuviste que arrastrar cuatro kilos y medio de bebé y agua alrededor de tu vejiga y riñones…"

"Lo hubiera hecho…" Refunfuñó, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Queríamos otro niño. Hablamos de ello cuando Bethy cumplió dos años, y de nuevo cuando cumplió tres, pero nunca pasó de la etapa conversacional. Yo usaba de nuevo el método anticonceptivo y lo había estado haciendo desde que el doctor me dijo que podía después de que nació Bethy. No me negaba a la idea, pero ciertamente no sabía si podríamos hacerlo otra vez, porque honestamente estábamos realmente ocupados. Pero la idea de un pequeño clon de Edward era justo mi perdición—un niño con el cabello alocado y una traviesa sonrisa encantadora.

"Ten, mami," mi niña dijo efusivamente cuando entró corriendo a la cocina y subió al banco frente a mí. Me tendió su cepillo y su caja de "cositas para el cabello", como Edward las llamaba.

"Bueno, ¿cómo lo quieres, nena?" Le pregunté, bajando el cepillo por su largo y espeso cabello, que me recordaba mucho al mío.

"¡C-Cola de caballo!"

"¿Una o dos?" Tiré de su cabello para llamar su atención de cualquiera que fuera el juguete con el que estaba jugueteando con sus manos.

"Dos, mami, ¿está bien?" Dijo con un suspiro exasperado.

"¡Está bien!" Respondí, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Relájese, Capitán Cullen. No soy nada más su peinadora."

"L-Lo siento, mami," dijo con un bufido, calmándose un poco, porque despertaba con velocidad máxima y no la bajaba en todo el día.

Su pequeño tartamudeo ya estaba empezando a disminuir, aunque todavía se manifestaba cuando estaba cansada o muy emocionada. Pero lo que ella tenía en común con su padre era que los dos tartamudeaban cuando estaban en problemas. Nunca dejaba de enternecerme—de los dos. Estaba muy segura de que Bethy no se había dado cuenta de ello, pero tenía la sospecha de que Edward sabía lo que me hacía.

Cuando le hacía la raya en medio y empezaba a separar las dos partes para las colitas, su cabeza seguía cada movimiento de su papi en la cocina.

"¿Vas a venir pon nosotros, p-papi?"

"¿A la escuela?" Aclaró, cerrando su lonchera color rosa y poniéndola frente a ella.

"Sí," susurró, asintiendo lentamente, porque estaba tratando como el infierno de mantenerla quieta.

"¿Quieres que los dos te vayamos a dejar?" Se rio, dándole un guiño, porque estaba segura que él estaba planeando en viajar conmigo esta mañana, antes de regresar para encontrarnos con Alice.

Sabíamos que Alice ya había reunido los tres perfiles que habíamos ordenado desde la bodega la noche anterior, pero ya era tarde cuando regresamos, y Edward y yo solo queríamos tiempo en familia para cuando nos detuvimos en la entrada. Habíamos llegado a casa la noche anterior para ver la oficina cerrada y a Bethy y Makenna sentadas en el piso de la sala, viendo _La Sirenita_. Estaban cantando _Besa a la Chica_ tan fuerte como podían, un gigantesco tazón de palomitas entre ellas.

"¿Pol favol, papi?" Le rogó, sabiendo que no podría resistirse. Ella podía manejarlo mejor que yo.

"No lo sé," suspiró con cansancio, pretendiendo que en realidad se lo estaba pensando.

Ni siquiera tuvo que rogarle de nuevo; solo lo miró, con uno de esos cachorros perdidos del comercial de SPCA **(2)** —ojos todos grandes, lastimeros y largas pestañas, su labio inferior sobresaliendo perfectamente e inclinando un poco su cabeza.

"¡Eso," bufó riéndose, "lo aprendió de ti!"

"¿Eso es un sí, papi?" Solté unas risitas, ignorando que se burlara de mí, porque sí, sin duda estaba usando mi cara. Estaba segura que había usado esa misma cara cuando le pedí que trabajara conmigo en _Gravity_ , y había estado conmigo desde entonces.

"Supongo que sí," suspiró dramáticamente.

"¡Viva!" Mi niña gritó de felicidad, lanzando su puño al aire muy parecida a su tío Emmett, lo que solo hizo que su padre sonriera aún más.

Con la última colita sujeta, le dije, "Bueno, entonces, vámonos. Ves por tu mochila, niña hermosa. La señora Cope no le gusta que llegues tarde. Te pierdes del canto."

Dicho eso, Bethy rompió cantando _Happy Trails_ , la canción que Jasper le había enseñado un día antes, lo que provocó que mi esposo soltara una carcajada mientras salía hacia la SUV.

 **EDWARD**

Forks no era una ciudad grande. En lo absoluto. De hecho, era lo opuesto; todo el mundo conocía a los demás. Era algo que había odiado la primera vez que me mudé aquí con mi papá, justo después de que murió mi madre, pero llegué a apreciarlo después de regresar de la Fuerza Aérea. Había algo bueno en la familiaridad.

Conocí a la señora Cope cuando asistí al instituto de Forks, porque trabajaba en la oficina. Cuando su hija tuvo gemelos el año que me fui a la escuela militar, había decidido que prefería estar rodeada todo el día niños pequeños, en lugar de adolescentes, de manera que abrió una guardería y preescolar. Y era realmente buena en ello. Ayudaba que también enseñaba la Escuela Dominical en la iglesia, lo que significaba que tenía más paciencia de lo que yo alguna vez podría tener con los hijos de alguien más. Ella tenía una de los pocos preescolares en el área, pero realmente me gustaba la señora Cope.

Abrí la puerta trasera de la SUV, notando que mi muy inteligente niña ya había quitado el cinturón de su asiento para el coche.

"Bethy," le advertí, levantándole una ceja. "Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso."

"El coche está estacionado," replicó, levantando sus manos para que la cargara. "T-Tú dijiste que c-cuando el c-coche esté e-estacionado está b-bien."

"Querido Dios," se rio Bella, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Bethy, solo espera hasta que te digamos que está bien."

"B-Bien," dijo con un bufido, pero envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello mientras la cargaba para sacarla del coche.

Cuando ponía a Bethy en el suelo, miré alrededor. La guardería solía ser una casa, pero la señora Cope había podido convertirla en un fantástico lugar. El patio delantero es el patio de juegos con un camino caracol que conduce a la entrada principal. Todo estaba pintado de colores brillantes, incluyendo las mesas y sillas que yo le había hecho hacía siglos.

Se corrió la voz sobre mi _hobby_ de carpintero una vez que volví a establecerme en Forks después de mi período de servicio en Afganistán, en especial una vez que había comprado mi casa. Por lo que cuando comencé a ser un cliente habitual en la tienda de herramientas local, se despertó la curiosidad, sobre todo cuando le di a la señora Thompson, la esposa del dueño de la tienda de herramientas, su primera mecedora.

La señora Cope había dejado un recado con la señora Thompson de que me pagaría por un juego de seis mesas pequeñas con cuatro sillas cada una para su guardería, pero no le había cobrado. Había sido una terapia para mí tomarme el tiempo para hacerlas después de regresar a casa de una de las misiones de mi padre. Había sido un respiro, un tiempo de reflexión—pero todo eso fue antes de mi Bella.

"Ah, señorita Bethy," la señora Cope la saludó sonriendo alegremente. "Ve a colgar tus cosas y dale a la señorita Valerie tu almuerzo, ¿está bien?"

"Está bien," canturreó Bethy, casi saliendo disparada.

"Hey," se rio Bella. "Pequeña Señorita Sociable, ¿no quieres primero decirle adiós a tus padres?"

"Oh sí," soltó unas risitas. "Adiós, mami. Adiós, papi," nos dijo, corriendo hacia mí cuando me puse de cuclillas. Plantó besos ruidosos y húmedos en mi mejilla, susurrando, "Te amo. Ten cuidado."

Sonreí, porque ella y Bella era todo mi puto mundo, y le había enseñado eso casi al momento que pudo hablar. Odiaba dejar a cualquiera de ellas por cualquier período de tiempo, de modo que casi era como un código familiar para nosotros. Tal vez venía de toda la mierda que Bella había pasado antes de que Bethy naciera. Tal vez surgió de mis años de ser un soldado y estar en el extranjero lejos de todo. Pero estaba seguro que venía de mi madre, que nunca dejó que mi padre se fuera a servicio sin decirle que "tuviera cuidado" y que lo amaba con locura. Nunca quise dejar a cualquiera de mis chicas sin que supieran que las amaba, incluso si fuera solo por unas cuantas horas en la escuela.

"También te amo, pequeña dulzura," le susurré en respuesta.

Corrió hacia Bella, diciéndole lo mismo mientras mi esposa jugaba con su cabello. Con un último beso en la frente de Bethy, Bella la dejó ir.

"Me alegra verlos a los dos," dijo la señora Cope, sonriéndome, y luego se volvió hacia Bella. "Quería recordarles que los niños de tres y cuatro años tienen una excursión a la granja del señor Lafayette este viernes. Van a poder ver los animales y ver cómo funcionan las granjas. Me preguntaba si alguno de ustedes podría venir con nosotros."

"Oh maldición," gimió Bella, frotando su sien. "Se me olvidó por completo. Umm, ¿puedo decirle hoy por la tarde cuando la recoja?"

"Absolutamente," dijo la mujer mayor, volviéndose hacia mí. "Sé cómo te sientes sobre las actividades en el exterior, Edward. Solo pensé que a uno de ustedes les gustaría estar allí con ella."

Sonreí y asentí, porque sabía un poco sobre nuestro pasado, y sabía lo que hacíamos para vivir, de manera que el que ella tomara eso en consideración significaba mucho para mí. No era que no confiara en ella, pero con la carrera destacada de mi padre, y el hecho de que solíamos ser soldados de alquiler, no estaba seguro en confiarle a alguien además de mi familia y equipo, la seguridad de mi esposa e hija. Era una cosa estar en una escuela de una sola habitación; y otra sacar a Bethy de esa escuela, a donde cualquier cosa podría pasar, donde cualquiera podría acercarse a una niñita bulliciosa y amistosa, aun cuando habíamos _recalcado_ toda esa mierda de "no hables con extraños" a Bethy. Si eso me hacía paranoico, entonces que así sea, pero no podría imaginarme lo que haría si algo le pasaba a mis chicas. Punto. La furia y devastación que provocaría sería igual a la de una Tercera Guerra Mundial.

"Gracias, señora Cope," dije con un suspiro, mirando hacia el edificio y de vuelta hacia ella. "Estamos trabajando en un caso, así que Bella tiene razón… Vamos a tener que dejarle saber esta tarde. Los abuelos de Bethy están de viaje."

"¡Oh, tienes razón!" Sonrió, aplaudiendo una vez. "¿Cómo estuvo la boda?"

"Hermosa," dijo Bella entusiasmada. "Tendrá que ver las fotos. Bethy decidió tirar el resto de los pétalos de rosa al final del pasillo."

Me reí con un resoplido al escuchar la risa de la señora Cope, porque era gracioso. Bethy había hecho todo lo que le habíamos enseñado y pedido de ella concerniente a la boda, pero cuando vio restos de flores al final del pasillo, se confundió, por lo que solo las tiró, para la diversión de todos los que estaban en el salón de bodas.

Mi teléfono y el de Bella nos alertaron de mensajes de texto; ella lo revisó y suspiró, mirándome. "Alice… esos perfiles están listos… _y_ Rose se va a quedar en su casa hoy. Está sintiendo dolores."

Suspiré, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Entonces, será mejor que nos vayamos. Gracias, señora Cope. La veremos por la tarde."

"Solo háganme saber sobre el viernes, Edward," dijo con dulzura.

"Sí, señora."

Para cuando volvimos a la casa, Bella ya había llamado a Rose, para verificar que no teníamos que llevarla al hospital… todavía, y yo había llamado a Emmett para tranquilizarlo. Seguía atrapado con el gobernador Palmer por al menos otro día y noche, y lo estaba volviendo loco que su primer hijo estuviera tan cerca a hacer su aparición. Al parecer Caleb Edward McCarty estaba más que listo para hacer su gran debut.

Bella y yo entramos en la oficina, donde Alice ya estaba trabajando duro y Makenna estaba revolviendo una taza de café. Todas las computadoras estaban encendidas y funcionando, cada una procesando algo diferente, y no pude evitar mirar a la que estaba buscando a la mujer que se me había acercado en la recepción. Su rostro había sido captado por el vídeo de seguridad, unas cuantas marcas en ciertos rasgos, mientras la foto a su lado cambiaba constantemente, tratando de encontrar una que coincidiera. En la parte superior, podía ver que Alice no solo estaba buscando en Washington, sino también en la base de datos nacional. No era de extrañar que se estuviera tardando un poco el procesarlo.

"¿Dónde está Jazz?" Pregunté, mirando alrededor, incluso mirando afuera.

"Lo hice que se quedara con Rose," dijo Alice con firmeza. "Su médico dijo que era muy pronto para internarla, porque no hay un patrón establecido en sus contracciones, pero no voy a tomar ningún riesgo con mi próximo prodigio, así que lo hice que se quedara."

Bella soltó unas risitas, besando el tope de su cabeza. "Tu primer prodigio estaría celosa si te oye hablando así."

"Lo dudo… Pronto, mis pequeños secuaces y yo gobernaremos el mundo," dijo Alice, usando una falsa voz malvada al mismo tiempo que se frotaba las manos, pero ni siquiera pudo decirlo con el rostro serio, estallando en carcajadas con el resto de nosotros.

Aunque en realidad, probablemente tenía razón. Bethy adoraba a Alice, porque era tan inteligente. En muchas ocasiones, Atrapé a Alice enseñándole a Bethy química simple. Se reían cuando las cosas estallaban o las burbujas se desbordaban. Alice le había enseñado a leer simplemente enseñándole cómo usar una computadora, e incluso había ido tan lejos como para hacerle su propio programa a Bethy. Era un simple juego, usando números, letras, formas y colores, sin mencionar fotos de animales y esa mierda. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Bethy empezara a leer palabras sencillas de las señales en la carretera y de la televisión. Mi pequeña era jodidamente brillante, pero no estaba orgulloso ni nada.

"Siéntese, siéntense," se rio, arrojando tres archivos al centro de la mesa en la que siempre nos sentamos a discutir los casos. "Conseguí lo que pidieron. Interesante grupo de personas, Bellsy."

Bella puso sobre la mesa el montón de cosas que Todd Jackson nos había dado, incluyendo el libro de firmas del funeral. Al parecer, tuvimos suerte porque los tres nombres estaban en los archivos de los empleados en la bodega. Jeff Kelly, Adam Weaver, y Moses Matthews todos trabajaban con Rick Jackson en la época en que murió y habían asistido a su funeral. Lo que me molestaba era que ningún policía se había molestado en averiguar esta mierda.

"¿Qué hay de las cintas de vídeo?" Le pregunté.

"Paciencia," me reprendió Alice. "Estoy convirtiendo el último mientras hablamos," me dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia una de las computadoras en su escritorio gigante. "Será más fácil revisarlos una vez que sean digitales. Una cinta es… ¡ugh!"

Bella sonrió, pero no dijo nada mientras atraía los archivos hacia ella. "Muy bien, entonces duendecillo, háblame de estos tipos."

"Empecemos con Adam Weaver," dijo Alice con un suspiro, sentándose frente a nosotros. "Era un barman, compañero de Rick en ese entonces. Todavía trabaja para Simon Parker, para ser exactos. Es el intermediario de Parker y el resto del mundo. Si necesitas una cita para verlo, tienes que pasar primero por Adam. En los diez años que han pasado, Weaver ha podido volver a la escuela y graduarse con una licenciatura en telecomunicaciones y una carrera secundaria en gestión empresarial."

"Pero aquí dice que hace diez años estaba viviendo en un departamento de mala muerte y apenas ganaba lo necesario para sobrevivir," dijo Bella, mirando a Alice.

"Así es, Simon hizo que terminara la escuela. Pude rastrear su apoyo financiero."

"Interesante. Continúa," reflexioné, mirando a la licencia de conducir del tipo por encima del hombro de Bella.

Weaver media 1.82, pesaba unos setenta y siete kilos. Tenía un soso cabello castaño y ojos color avellana. De acuerdo a su más reciente dirección, vivía en un parte bastante elegante de la ciudad. Era uno de esos vecindarios que atraía a los artistas, los músicos y extravagantes. También había unas cuantas fotografías que Alice había imprimido de lo que parecía ser un sitio web social, y prácticamente gritaban el estilo de vida de Adam.

"Es gay," dije, mirando a Alice.

"Lo es," dijo con un gesto de su cabeza. "También significa… problemas. Tiene una muy, pero muy larga lista de transgresiones pasadas contra el estado de Washington. Oscila de exposición indecente hasta intoxicación pública. También hay algunos cargos de posesión. Aparentemente vive su vida muy aprisa, sin intenciones de detenerse, porque su último arresto fue el mes pasado—Conducción bajo la influencia de alcohol. Su licencia ha sido suspendida, y se supone está asistiendo a reuniones de AA, pero de acuerdo a su oficial de libertad condicional, se ha perdido una o dos. De alguna manera, ha evitado que revoquen su sentencia y lo pongan en prisión, pero un buen abogado puede detener esa mierda."

"No quiero que Simon Parker sepa sobre nosotros todavía," dijo Bella, haciendo a un lado el archivo de Adam Weaver, "entonces este tipo está pendiente por ahora. Siguiente."

"Te va a encantar este," Alice se rio, empujando el archivo hacia nosotros. "Moses Matthews… alias 'El Predicador'," empezó a decir, levantando sus cejas. "El Predicador era un portero en _Starlight_. Míralo. Es gigantesco. Mide 1.98 y pesa casi ciento cuarenta kilos. Era aficionado—todavía lo es—al fisicoculturismo. No hay una gota de grasa en ese muchachote."

Bella y yo vimos la licencia de conducir y algunas fotos que Alice nos había proporcionado, y el Predicador era, sin duda, un enorme hijo de puta. Era afroamericano, con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa amable y una cabeza calva, pero solo con su tamaño asustaría a la mayoría de los pendejos del club. Por su apariencia, podría decir que había sido muy bueno en su trabajo controlando el caos en un bar popular.

"¿Predicador?" Preguntó Bella, hojeando el archivo.

"Es un verdadero ministro… el reverendo Matthews. Y ahora tiene su propia iglesia," respondió Alice. "Vive una vida bastante limpia… ningún problema actual, aunque tiene algunos cargos de asalto de ese entonces. Podría suponer que algún tipo borracho que se encabronó por ser arrojado del club… literalmente _arrojado_ , por lo que puedo adivinar." Alice le dio vuelta a una página y nos señaló. "Como pueden ver, ya no está asociado con Parker de ninguna forma. Está haciendo todo lo que puede por limpiar un lado violento de la ciudad. Su actual proyecto es una centro recreacional comunitario, pero está teniendo problemas para conseguir fondos."

Me acerqué el último archivo, y Alice cambió de tema junto conmigo. "Jeff Kelly… este es interesante… Fue encontrado hace dos años exactamente en el mismo lugar que Rick Jackson… exactamente en la misma condición."

"No," jadeó Bella, acercándose el archivo. Lo hojeó encontrando las fotos de la escena del crimen, y sacó el informe de la autopsia. "Joder, el mismo tipo de arma y todo," caviló, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras leía. "Suicidio… en su coche… igual que Rick."

"Bueno, mierda," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Significa que los dos cometieron suicidio, o que tenemos un patrón de algún cabrón matando hombres y haciéndolo parecer como suicidio?"

"¿Ven?" Alice bufó. "Esa es la cuestión, porque no fue encontrada ni una sola muestra de pólvora en las manos de los hombres. Revisé los dos informes. Y los dos tenían puesto su cinturón de seguridad. ¿Quién usa su cinturón de seguridad cuando estás a punto de terminar con tu vida? ¡En serio! La seguridad vehicular sería lo último en que pensarías, creo," divagó. "Tampoco había nota… de ninguno de los dos. Sé que la mayoría de los estudios muestran que cuando alguien decide suicidarse, todos muestran las mismas señales. Empiezan a hacer las paces con todos los que conocen, comienzan a repartir sus posesiones—porque no las van a necesitar—y por lo general escriben una nota o dejan algún tipo de mensaje. Se escucha horrible, pero es la verdad. Quieren ser recordados. A pesar de que van a dejar esta tierra, quieren que alguien, en alguna parte sepa… el _porqué_."

Bella y yo solo asentimos al escuchar la información que Alice estaba vomitando, porque eso era lo que hacía Alice. Retenía los detalles más oscuros, usándolos en los momentos más necesarios. No debería sorprenderme que Alice conociera los pasos que da una persona suicida al momento que deciden terminar con su vida. No era extraño encontrar a Alice leyendo un libro de psicología, o un libro de texto forense, o incluso estudiando viejos casos que Benny le daba autorización de leer. No podía imaginarme lo que sabía sobre Jeffery Dahmer, Ted Bundy, the Unibomber, o incluso John Wayne Gacy, porque encontraba fascinantes a los asesinos seriales. Algo que tenía que ver con cómo una infancia jodida podía convertir a un ser humano en un monstruo. Una vez me dijo que una sola herida a la psique de un niño podría arruinarlos como adultos, lo que me provocó pesadillas las primeras semanas después de que Bethy nació. Había estado convencido de que la jodería como padre.

Bella deslizó el archivo de Jeff Kelly de nuevo hacia Alice, acercándose de nuevo el de Moses Matthews. Se recostó en su silla. "Quiero hablar con este tipo primero," dijo, golpeando la carpeta con su dedo. "Te apostaría que su trabajo como portero le permitió ver todo tipo de jodida mierda."

"¿Qué hay de Adam Weaver?" Le pregunté, acercando esa carpeta.

"Preferiría no tener que lidiar con Simon Parker todavía," me dijo, mirándome. "Su declaración a la policía fue un acertijo ridículo con lagunas e informaciones vagas sobre el empleo de Rick. Era demasiado indiferente, como si estuviera esforzándose demasiado por sonar como si no supiera nada más que el hecho de que Rick trabajaba para él como un empleado sin rostro. Si empezamos con Weaver, entonces Parker lo sabrá. Si Parker está ocultando algo, no podemos permitir eso."

Respiré profundamente, porque íbamos a entrar a una parte de la puta ciudad que era verdaderamente hostil. Asentí y luego me volví hacia Alice. "¿Le vas a echar un vistazo a la grabación de seguridad?"

"Sip," canturreó con un gesto de su cabeza, rodando su silla desde la mesa cruzando al otro lado de la habitación hacia su escritorio. "Todos están convertidos, de modo que voy a revisarlos mientras ustedes se dirigen a la ciudad. Si pasa algo interesante, se los enviaré a sus teléfonos."

Iba a levantarme de la mesa, pero Bella no. Makenna atrajo su atención ya que no había dicho nada en todo el tiempo que hablamos; su atención estaba totalmente clavada a la pantalla que estaba buscando a nuestra mujer misteriosa de la recepción.

"Mack," la llamó Bella en voz baja, y la cabeza de la chica se giró para mirarla. "Dime por qué ella te molesta tanto."

"No olvido a las personas," dijo con un bufido, frunciendo el ceño hacia su taza de café. "Conozco esa cara, pero… ya sea que algo cambió en ella, o envejeció o alguna mierda. No lo sé. Y el que huyera de mí, joder, simplemente confirma que hay algo que no está bien con ella. Estaba más que dispuesta a hablar con Edward, pero cuando aparecí, corrió como el viento. Quiero saber por qué."

Bella me miró. "¿Tú también sentiste que había algo extraño con ella?"

"Amor, hablé con tantas personas ese día… _todos_ eran extraños. Estaba cansado y listo para que todo terminara. Joder, socialicé más allá de mi límite personal."

Bella soltó unas risitas, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Ah… cierto… no tienes el don de gentes. Lo había olvidado, cariño. Lo siento."

Me reí entre dientes, dándole un codazo, porque una vez me había dicho en broma que abriera mi propio restaurante, pero le había explicado que no tenía precisamente el don de gentes. Mi poca paciencia, mi incapacidad de suavizar alguna mierda, simplemente no lo permitiría.

Bella se levantó, caminó hacia el escritorio, y se sentó para mirar la pantalla. Estuvo callada por un momento, antes de tomar una respiración profunda, diciendo, "Diría que se parece a… Lilith Laray… pero eso es imposible. Lilith está en Shady Glen…"

Noté que tanto Alice como Makenna se quedaron inmóviles, pero fue la voz de mi chica la que me preocupó. Sonaba miserable con solo la mención de ese nombre—un nombre que nunca había escuchado.

"¿Quién?" Pregunté, mirando alrededor de la habitación.

Estuvo silencio por un minuto, antes de que Alice respondiera. "Lilith Laray fue uno de nuestros primeros casos. Del primer año, para ser exactos." Se detuvo cuando Bella se levantó de un salto de la silla.

"Yo… tengo que ir por algo a la casa, Edward, y luego nos podemos ir," dijo, su voz sonando casi muerta.

"¿Bella?" La miré preocupado, pero solo levantó su mano.

"Odio ese caso," dijo con un suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No tengo deseos de hablar de él."

Tan pronto como salió por la puerta, Mack habló. "Es Lilith," dijo en voz baja, sus ojos como platos. "Pero tiene una cicatriz aquí…" Señaló una marca a lo largo de la frente de la mujer. "Su cabello es de un color diferente, y ha subido algo de peso. Por eso no la reconocí. Está… limpia…"

Me giré hacia Alice, señalando hacia la ventana. "Tienes treinta segundos. Dame el resumen. Ahora."

"Lilith Laray era una drogadicta que perdió la custodia de su hija," dijo Alice, empezando a parlotear, sus ojos moviéndose nerviosos hacia la ventana—buscando a Bella, supuse. "Tenía un problema con la heroína, pero no rechazaba otras cosas si se las ofrecían. Se le sugirió que pusiera a su niñita, Ashley, en adopción, pero nunca lo hizo. Los padres de acogida que habían recibido a Ashley… los Greene… Bueno, la querían. ¿Y quién no? Era una niña tan dulce. Tenía cinco años en ese entonces." Alice hizo una mueca, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Bella tomó el caso, porque Lilith encontró una forma de recuperar a Ashley. Secuestrándola. Ella había estado en una clínica de rehabilitación, estaba limpia—o es lo que todos pensaban—y luego huyó con la niña después de que la corte le concediera una visita."

"¿Y?" Gruñí, sin gustarme que mi esposa estuviera molesta con solo pensar en esa mujer.

"Y Bella la encontró. Fue una recuperación sencilla. Lilith recayó, en un consumo constante de drogas durante una semana después de robarse a su niña. Ashley tuvo que arreglárselas sola, mientras su madre se abandonaba al estupor inducido por las drogas, de modo que se le vio entrando en un barrio de mala muerte—el mismo barrio en el que siempre terminaba Lilith. Era estúpida, o solo estaba malditamente desesperada, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que Bella le preguntara a la gente adecuada—el dueño de una pequeña tienda de comestibles, el cajero de un restaurante de comida rápida, el traficante de drogas de Lilith—antes de que las encontrara. De hecho, fue el traficante, Sharky, el que le dio la dirección de Lilith, aunque Bella pagó mucho dinero por esa maldita información. Se llevó a Rose con ella, y una vez que vio a Ashley, alertó a la policía."

"Así que… si ese fue un jodido felices para siempre, entonces, ¿por qué está…" No terminé de hablar, porque Alice y Makenna ya estaba negando. "¿Qué?"

"Todos pensamos que había terminado, que la niña estaba a salvo. Lilith fue recluida en Shady Glen… permanentemente. Por fin la habían diagnosticado con esquizofrenia y trastorno maníaco depresivo. Escuchaba voces, y la hacían sentirse triste," Alice resopló, rodando los ojos.

Le levanté una ceja para que continuara. No tenía tiempo para bromas y esa mierda.

"Está bien, así que una vez que Lilith fue encerrada, cedió sus derechos de custodia, de modo que los Greene finalmente consiguieron adoptar a Ashley. Bella se hizo amiga cercana de ellos. Me refiero a que, Jason y Amber Greene eran personas realmente agradables. Tenían aproximadamente nuestra edad, con trabajos decentes, pero sin poder tener hijos propios. Nos hicimos amigos. Jason era abogado, e incluso nos enviaba casos, pero un año después de que Ashley fuera recuperada…"

Vi como una tristeza que rara vez tocaba el rostro de Alice la cubrió como una gruesa y pesada manta. Y no me pasó desapercibido que Alice dijo "era" y no "es" cuando habló de estas personas.

"No tuvo nada que ver con Lilith. Ni siquiera fue culpa de Jason. Una noche volvían a casa de cenar, los tres. Se detuvieron en una luz roja, cuando un conductor ebrio en una de esas enormes Hummers se abrió paso por la intersección, sacando el Mercedes de los Greene. Nunca tuvieron una oportunidad, ni siquiera con Ashley en un asiento de seguridad, porque el vehículo junto a ellos era un camión cisterna de gas. Toda la jodida intersección explotó."

"Jodida mierda," dije entre mi aliento. "Recuerdo ese accidente. Lo vi en las noticias. ¡El cabrón ebrio quedó con vida! De hecho, fue el único sobreviviente, porque salió por la ventana abierta de su camioneta cuando la maldita cosa se volcó."

"Sip," dijo Makenna con un suspiro. "Bellsy estaba devastada. Dijo que todo lo que había hecho para recuperar a Ashley fue para nada. Por mucho tiempo, trató a los clientes con bastante frialdad, sin permitirse acercarse a ellos, solo haciendo el trabajo y terminándolo. Y no tomó casos de niños desaparecidos por un tiempo _verdaderamente_ largo. Los rechazaba, los enviaba con alguien más."

Se quedó callada, mirando a la pantalla, porque pitó con una alerta. "Oh, mierda," gimió, mirando a Alice. "Lilith Mary Laray…" Murmuró, señalando la pantalla. "¿Adivina quién salió de la casa de locos?"

Escuché que la mosquitera de la casa se azotó, y mi cabeza se levantó de golpe para ver a Bella dirigiéndose hacia nosotros. Me puse de pie, agarré los archivos que necesitábamos para el día, y los metí debajo de mi brazo. Me acerqué a la caja de seguridad, agarrando mi arma, el arma de Bella, y dos auriculares, solo por si acaso el vecindario en el que estábamos por entrar no fuera precisamente amistoso. Me volví de nuevo hacia las chicas, señalando la pantalla ahora saturada con un informe policial que parecía tener un kilómetro de largo de Lilith Laray.

"Lo quiero todo sobre ella," dije con brusquedad. "Dime por qué está fuera, porque hay una puta razón para que esa perra estuviera en el hotel. Si las conoce chicas, entonces, no es una jodida coincidencia que estuviera allí. Averígüenlo. Manténganlo en secreto, y envíenme la información solo a mí por ahora, ¿está bien? Al menos hasta que Bella pueda soportar tratar con ello."

"Claro, Edward," dijo Mack asintiendo, tirando de la manga de la blusa de Alice. "Haz tu magia, duendecillo. Veamos por qué liberaron al pájaro Dodo **(3)**."

Dicho eso, salí de la oficina, encontrándome con Bella en el coche. Su expresión era triste, y no me miraba a los ojos, pero ya estaba entrando en el Mustang antes de que pudiera protestar. Mi chica quería sacar sus frustraciones conduciendo, así que no discutí cuando giró la llave, aceleró el motor, y salió de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo.

Bella estuvo en silencio absoluto durante todo el viaje a la ciudad. La única vez que habló fue cuando pidió direcciones, e incluso eso fue rápido y al grano. Cuando la iglesia del reverendo Matthew quedó a la vista, estacionó el coche, pero antes de que pudiera salir la detuve.

"Hey, dulzura, espera," le dije, girándome un poco en mi asiento. Seguía sin mirarme a los ojos.

Hice una mueca, mi nariz arrugándose, porque conocía ese puto sentimiento. Las tres estrellas tatuadas en mi pecho por los tres hombres que había perdido en el extranjero eran prueba de ello, pero ya habíamos sobrepasado la etapa de guardarse la mierda. Podía reconocer la culpa cuando la veía. Bella se culpaba—tal vez no directamente, pero al menos de alguna forma—por las muertes de la niñita que había salvado y sus padres adoptivos. Aunque tal vez no haya sido su culpa, su pérdida la hacía sentir vulnerable, molesta consigo misma por intimar demasiado.

"Mírame, por favor," dije con un suspiro, inclinando mi cabeza hacia ella al mismo tiempo que se giraba hacia mí.

"Te contaron." No era una pregunta—simplemente una declaración.

"Sí."

"Dios, era una niña tan radiante, Edward," dijo apenas en un susurro. "Y sus padres… simplemente eran… maldición, gente realmente buena." Las últimas cuatro palabras salieron entre dientes apretados.

Levanté mi mano y metí su cabello detrás de su oreja, pero podía ver que no iba a decir mucho más, pero tenía que saber los resultados de la búsqueda.

"Terminó la búsqueda mientras estabas en la casa, amor," empecé a decir, manteniendo mi voz uniforme, en especial cuando su mirada se disparó hacia la mía, sus ojos, por lo general de un dulce color marrón tomando un matiz oscuro por la ira. "Es ella. Es Lilith."

"Por eso huyó de Makenna," murmuró. "Sabía que tú no la conocías, y que podía acercarse a ti, pero al resto de nosotros nos conoce. ¿Está fuera?"

"Tengo a las chicas trabajando en el porqué, bebé," le prometí, sacando su arma y entregándosela. "Van a mantenerme informado hasta que tú quieras hacerte cargo. Pero hasta entonces, tenemos que entrevistar a este tipo, Predicador."

"¿Armados?"

"Mira a tu alrededor, Bella," le dije un poco áspero, sin que mis ojos abandonaran los suyos. "Cada movimiento que estamos haciendo está siendo observado. Este coche grita dinero. Mira el barrio, amor. No hay dinero aquí. Esta zona tiene la más alta tasa de criminalidad de la puñetera ciudad. No voy a tomar ningún riesgo contigo."

Dio un vistazo rápido alrededor y asintió, tomando su arma, revisando el cargador y la cámara, antes de meterla en su espalda baja. También tomó el auricular que le estaba dando y lo metió en su oído, antes de mirarme. Mi corazón se rompió con la tristeza que había allí—tristeza que no había estado allí antes de la mención de esa perra de Lilith.

"Lo siento," le susurré, sacudiendo mi cabeza, porque no sabía que más decir. Mi Bella era dulce, amable y cariñosa, y había perdido a alguien con quién se sentía cercana, y por ello, lo sentía.

"Cometí tantos errores en ese caso," gimió, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Solo… no puedo en este momento."

"Lo entiendo, y yo me encargaré hasta que tú puedas. ¿Entendido?"

El atisbo de una sonrisa destelló por su bello rostro. "Sí, señor," dijo con una risita, pero me miró una última vez. "Gracias."

"Te amo," le dije riéndome y sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Ahora, vayamos a la iglesia."

* * *

 **(1) El concepto de "muscle car" se refiere a un automóvil de tamaño medio-grande, con rasgos deportivos y musculosos, cualidades que le hacen muy llamativo y de aspecto "agresivo", con un motor muy potente, un precio de compra relativamente barato y desde luego más accesible al gran público que otros deportivos "puros" como el Porsche 911, Chevrolet Corvette, Dodge Viper...**

 **(2) SPCA ~ Siglas para Sociedad para la Prevención de Crueldad en Animales.**

 **(3) Dodo bird o pájaro Dodo se le dice a alguien tonto, con poca inteligencia. En este caso Makenna lo utiliza para referirse a una loca, Lilith.**

* * *

 _ **Pues una vez más, alguien del pasado viene a romper la paz de esta familia, ¿pero qué es lo que realmente le molesta a Bella de Lilith? Dice que cometió muchos errores en ese caso, ¿a qué se refiere con eso? Y, ¿por qué estaba esa mujer en la recepción? Vamos, díganme sus teorías. Y no aman a Bethy? Me encanta es niña, una mezcla perfecta de sus dos padres, con ese adorable tartamudeo**_ _ **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, gracias por sus reviews, recuerden que les dije que la autora está muy al tanto de sus comentarios. Déjenle saber su opinión sobre la historia. Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana.**_


	3. Chapter 3

La declaración obligada :P Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de _**Drotuno**_ , yo solo soy la traductora.

 **De nuevo me acompaña mi Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, y por ello gracias a ella también.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

 **BELLA**

Lilith maldita Laray. Apenas podía contener mi odio por ella, pero simplemente no quería hablar de tema. Estuvo malditamente cerca de conseguir que mataran a su niña hace tantos años, y se había requerido de todos los recursos que tenía en ese tiempo llevarla de vuelta a un lugar seguro. Pero toda esa mierda había sido por nada.

Los Greene había sido una pareja asombrosa, llenos de vida y amor, y fueron unos padres aún más asombrosos. Ashley los adoró desde el principio. Se adaptó a la escuela, consiguió altas calificaciones, e incluso había empezado a hacer amigos, cuando a su madre se le concedió una visita. Un momento estaban en el parque; el siguiente, Lilith había huido de allí.

Nunca supimos cómo pudo escaparse tan rápidamente, pero recuperar a Ashley había sido una patética demostración de ensayo y error. Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de concentrarme en el al mismo tiempo que salía del coche. Existían cosas sobre los Greene que me atormentaban por la culpa.

Como si pudiera sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, la enorme y cálida mano de Edward se deslizó dentro de la mía mientras me conducía al otro lado de la calle y por la acera. No dijo nada más sobre Lilith, pero su pulgar frotaba reconfortantes círculos sobre mis nudillos, tranquilizándome más de lo que podría explicar.

El _Sunrise Worship Center_ estaba en el extremo oeste de una de las zonas más infestadas de crímenes en Seattle. Era pequeño y viejo, pero al menos estaba bien cuidado. De hecho, era el edificio más limpio a la vista, a excepción de las grandes instalaciones a un lado que claramente estaban en construcción.

Mientras Edward y yo cruzábamos la calle, estaba totalmente consciente de que estábamos siendo observados. Había ojos puestos en nosotros desde cada ángulo—el grupo de muchachos pasando el rato en la esquina, la mujer mayor tirando de un carrito con sus comestibles, y el hombre mayor recortando las ramas muertas de un pequeño seto que rodeaba la iglesia. Era hacia ese hombre a donde se dirigía Edward.

"Días," el viejo dijo en un resuello, limpiándose las manos.

"Buenos días. Me preguntaba dónde podría encontrar al Reverendo Matthews," dijo Edward cortésmente, pero no sin un toque de firmeza en su voz.

"Oh, justo ahora, debe de estar aquí junto. Toda la semana ha estado discutiendo con los trabajadores de la construcción por los permisos," dijo el caballero mientras llevaba una dulce sonrisa irónica. "Los trámites burocráticos le han dado muchos problemas desde que comenzó ese centro comunitario."

"Gracias, señor," dijo Edward, antes de conducirme con cuidado por la acera. Nos detuvo a unos pocos metros de distancia y señaló un cartel. " _Remington Construction_ ," murmuró. "Son los que usó mi padre para construir la oficina de _Gravity_. No tuvimos problemas con los permisos," indicó, mirándome, "porque _Twi Tech_ es su dueño."

"Bueno, tal vez podamos ayudar a este lugar," me reí, levantándole una ceja. "Un poco de ayuda por información, ¿no crees?"

Edward sonrió, abriendo las puertas principales del lugar y permitiéndome entrar. El espacio abierto y sucio estaba lleno de voces. Sin embargo, no fue difícil localizar al hombre que estábamos buscando. Moses Matthews ocupaba una gran cantidad de espacio al sobrepasar al que parecía ser el supervisor de la construcción.

El interior del edificio estaba en completo desorden. Los pisos estaban despegados, los muros descubiertos, y el sonido de agua goteándose hacía eco por el lugar. Entendía que dependía de donaciones y caridad para esto, pero de acuerdo a la información que Alice me había dado, el Predicador había empezado este proyecto hace más de un año. No había razón para que estuviera tan atrasado.

"Lo siento, Reverendo, pero no puedo empezar a poner la plomería sin el permiso," le dijo el supervisor de construcción, mirándolo con solo un atisbo de miedo en su mirada.

"He hecho todo lo que me han pedido esas personas de la ciudad. ¿Qué más podrían pedir?" El Predicador gruñó, lanzando sus manos hacia arriba en exasperación. "Comprendo que las caridades toman más tiempo, pero estoy empezando a pensar que es más que eso," dijo con un suspiro, volviendo su cabeza y viéndonos a Edward y a mí. Podía verlo tratar de disipar su enojo antes de recibirnos. "¿Puedo ayudarlos?" Preguntó.

"¿Reverendo Matthews? Mi nombre es Edward, y ella es Isabella. Me preguntaba si podríamos tener unas palabras con usted," dijo Edward, extendiendo su mano y haciendo un gesto con su cabeza en saludo mientras el enorme hombre la tomaba con firmeza.

Si mi esposo estaba intimidado por el tamaño del Predicador, no lo demostró. No me pasó desapercibido que fui presentada por mi nombre completo, pero nunca hacíamos algo de lo que Edward no tenía algún tipo de plan, así que le seguí la corriente.

"Por supuesto," murmuró, volviéndose de nuevo hacia el hombre con el que había estado discutiendo. "Vuelvo más tarde, Sonny. Voy a llamarlos una vez más."

"No hay problema, Predicador," dijo Sonny con un suspiro, casi aliviado de quitarse al gigantesco hombre de encima.

"Por qué no llevamos esto a mi oficina," sugirió el Predicador, llevándonos de nuevo a la salida del centro comunitario y al otro lado del estacionamiento hacia la iglesia, su voz profunda y resonando, como un trueno. "Me disculpo por eso. Ha sido extremadamente difícil poner en marcha este proyecto. Me está provocando úlceras y migrañas. Me matará antes de que esté terminado."

Edward se rio por lo bajo y asintió en comprensión, siguiendo a Moses por un pasillo y al interior de una pequeña pero bonita oficina. Encendiendo las luces, hizo un gesto hacia dos sillas frente a su escritorio.

"Tomen asiento. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?"

Edward sacó del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta de cuero la foto de Rick Jackson y la deslizó por el escritorio hacia él. "Me preguntaba si recuerda a este hombre, Reverendo Matthews."

"Oh, llámame Predicador. Todo el mundo lo hace," dijo como si nada, acercando la foto y frunciendo el ceño. "Ricky…" Susurró, y luego levantó la vista con una expresión de confusión. "No había pensado en él en años." Suspiró.

"Fue trágico, lo que le pasó. ¿Quién quiere saber?" La última pregunta salió un poco brusca, pero el Predicador se refrenó.

"Su hermano, Todd," dijo Edward con un gesto de su cabeza. "Nos contrató para averiguar lo que pasó realmente. Perdió la esperanza con la policía."

El Predicador resopló una suave pero amarga carcajada. "Supongo que lo hizo. Idiotas ineptos," murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza y mirando de nuevo la foto. "¿Cómo me encontraron? La policía nunca me abordó."

"La policía quería declarar su muerte un suicidio, pero la evidencia forense dice que no," le respondí. "Personalmente, creo que se dieron por vencidos. Sabemos que trabajó con Rick. Solo queremos saber que pasó la noche que murió."

El Predicador se recostó en su silla de oficina, evaluándonos por solo un momento. "No estuve allí esa última noche…" Dijo con un suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Odiaba ese trabajo," nos dijo, con una risa profunda, "pero tenía un bebé recién nacido." Hizo un gesto hacia la foto del que era ahora un guapo preadolescente con el pelo muy corto. Tenía la misma sonrisa que su padre. "Necesitaba el dinero en ese entonces, porque mi esposa tenía permiso de maternidad del hospital, y ser un ministro no siempre paga lo mejor." Sonrió suavemente ante el recuerdo, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos por un momento. "El lugar era Sodoma… o Gomorra… o las dos, pero era un sueldo. Traté de no entrometerme y evitar que la gente se despedazara… ambos, empleados _y_ clientes ebrios." Señaló la foto de Rick sobre su escritorio. "Rick era un buen chico. Estaba allí como yo, solo tratando de ganar el dinero suficiente para pagar las cuentas. Nunca se vio envuelto en la política del lugar, o incluso las drogas o la desviación sexual que ocurría, ya sea que lo admitieran o no."

"Entonces, ¿había drogas?" Clarificó Edward.

"Oh sí," el Predicador se rio con amargura. "El dueño, Simon Parker… ¿Lo conocen?"

"Sabemos _de_ él," respondió Edward. "Sabemos cómo gana su dinero, lo que hace ahora…"

"Sí, ahora lo saben," se rio el Predicador, "pero entonces, todo era en secreto. ¿Conocen a su familia?"

"No, señor," dijimos los dos, sacudiendo nuestras cabezas.

"Simon Parker es el sobrino de Barbara Parker… la exjueza," nos dijo, "de modo que él no podía ser relacionado con pornografía, homosexualidad, y drogas. En más de una ocasión, ella lo sacó de pequeños problemas, pero él sabía que si se descubría lo que realmente hacía, ella quedaría arruinada. Lo importante eran las apariencias. Una vez que ella se retiró, a nadie le importó lo que él hacía, y fue fácil rastrear su nombre a todo lo que había hecho. Sin mencionar que su gordo fondo fiduciario ya estaba disponible para entonces.

"Lo que todavía no saben es que Simon Parker es _gay_ ," continuó. "Lo mantiene en secreto, por alguna extraña razón, pero en ese entonces… estaba absolutamente petrificado de que alguien lo averiguara. De que alguna… aventura lo delatara," nos dijo con una ceja levantada.

La boca de Edward se abrió, se cerró, y luego dijo, "Rick."

"Oh," gemí, haciendo una pequeña mueca, porque estaba malditamente segura de que Todd no sabía que su hermano era _gay_.

El Predicador asintió y suspiró. "Es un estilo de vida difícil. Jesús enseñó 'No juzguéis, para que no seáis juzgados,' o incluso mejor… 'el que esté libre de pecado que tire la primera piedra.' Me niego a dar una opinión de alguien así. Hay muchos que lo hacen. Demonios, la gente todavía juzga simplemente por la raza; no digamos por preferencia sexual." Respiró profundamente y se sentó hacia adelante, descansando sus largos brazos sobre su escritorio. "Rick era un buen chico… amable, servicial. Tenía un ingenioso sentido del humor. Pero quedó atrapado en las garras de Simon y fue usado."

"¿Es posible que Rick se hubiera suicidado por esto?" Preguntó Edward, resumiéndolo a la pregunta que estaba pensando.

"Lo dudo," respondió encogiendo un solo hombro, "pero Simon no lo hubiera hecho, tampoco. Habría sido… _por debajo_ de él ensuciarse las manos."

"¿Qué hay de Jeff Kelly?" Le pregunté, levantando la siguiente foto.

"Definitivamente él no lo hubiera hecho," dijo con firmeza. "Él y Rick eran muy cercanos. Compañeros de cuarto, mejores amigos. Más de una vez los encontré hablando sobre abrir su propio lugar, su propio restaurante. Rick podía cocinar como si no hubiera un mañana, y Jeff era excelente con las finanzas. Jeff se fue… y si no me equivoco, de la misma forma que Rick, aunque apostaría que Jeff se suicidó. Estaba devastado cuando encontraron a Rick. Fue por eso que lo llevé al funeral."

"¿Usted lo llevó?" Le pregunté, mis cejas levantándose. "¿Qué hay de Adam Weaver?"

Se le escapó otra risa sin humor. "Adam es el hombre de Simon hasta el final. Simon lo envió con nosotros para mantenernos callados con la familia. Se supone que teníamos que ir, no hablar con nadie e irnos… o perderíamos nuestros empleos, y en ese momento, nos tenía, porque no había mucho trabajo, y Jeff estaba demasiado consternado para pensar claramente. Yo necesitaba mi trabajo. No que ayudara mucho… Simon cerró le lugar sin avisar no mucho tiempo después de eso."

"Entonces, déjame ver si estoy captando esto," comencé a decir. "Rick y Jeff estaban… juntos, pero Simon usó a Rick."

"Sí, más o menos así fue como ocurrió. Simon tenía una forma de conseguir lo que quería. Quería a Rick. Estoy seguro que hubo algún tipo de chantaje involucrado allí. Lo escuché hacerlo antes. Pero Jeff se dio cuenta y perdió el control."

"No lo entiendo… todo el secreto," murmuró Edward mirando al Predicador.

"Pongámoslo así… Simon Parker estaba casado, con dos niños, pero le seguían gustando los hombres. Era parte de una familia política muy poderosa en ese tiempo… una conservadora familia política. Si se corría la voz de que no solo estaba filmando sexo _gay_ , sino también participando en él a escondidas, él habría arruinado la reputación de su familia, sin mencionar su matrimonio—un matrimonio financieramente cómodo. Cuando Jeff los pilló, o más bien se enteró sobre Rick y Simon, hubiera sido la ruina de Simon. Nunca hubiera visto una centavo de su fondo fiduciario."

"Supongo que vamos a tener que hablar con Adam después de todo," le dije a Edward, que ya estaba asintiendo.

"También deberían de hablar con Brenda Davies," añadió el Predicador, agarrando una pluma y papel y escribiendo una dirección para nosotros. "Ella era una vecina de Rick. Una dulzura, solía entrar los fines de semana cuando estábamos realmente ocupados. Ella, Rick y Jeff eran muy cercanos. Estaba tan alterada cuando murió que ni siquiera pudo encontrar las fuerzas de ir al funeral, ni siquiera cuando Jeff le rogó."

Edward tomó el papel, y todos nos pusimos de pie, pero yo saqué mi teléfono haciendo una rápida llamada.

"Angela, es Bella," le dije, sonriendo ante la risa de Edward y el guiñó que me dio.

"Hey, Bells, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?" Angela canturreó en respuesta. Ella era el asistente personal de Carlisle en _Twi Tech_ , sin mencionar que estaba casada con Benny, nuestro buen amigo en el FBI.

 _Twi Tech_ había sido iniciada por mi padre, Charlie Swan, y era manejada ahora por el padre de Edward. Tanto mi nombre de soltera como el de casada todavía transmitían respeto y poder en la oficina. Rara vez los usaba, pero esta era una buena causa.

"Dos cosas," le dije. "Primero, llama a ese tipo en el departamento de permisos… Robbins. Dile que hay una obra de _Remington Construction_ en la calle _Harper_ que necesita que le den prioridad a todos sus permisos pendientes. Para ayer. Y que tampoco los hagan esperar más con los futuros. Ya les han dado muchas largas. Si es necesario el pago de honorarios, que se los envíen a Makenna a mi oficina."

"Claro, Bells. ¿Algo más?"

"Después, llama a la oficina de Hannah. Dile que Edward y yo queremos financiar una obra de caridad, y que debe llamar al Reverendo Moses Matthews al _Sunrise Worship Center_ para lo que sea que necesite, pero es un centro recreacional comunitario, por lo que van a necesitar… artículos de deportes, un centro de cómputo, muebles, una biblioteca, y voluntarios para traerlo todo aquí e instalarlo. ¿Está bien?"

"Estoy en ello, cariño," dijo Angela, ya enfocada. "¡Oh! Y Carlisle se reportó esta mañana. Aterrizaron bien. Sam estaba por llevarlos a la isla. Estaba a punto de llamarte."

"Excelente. Gracias, Ang," le dije con una verdadera sonrisa, y luego terminé la llamada, mirando a Edward. "Carlisle y Esme aterrizaron bien," le dije.

"Bien," dijo Edward, todavía muy divertido por mi llamada telefónica.

"¿Carlisle… cómo _Cullen_?" Preguntó el Predicador, mirándonos a los dos. "¿Cómo el de _Twilight Tech_? ¿Lo conocen?"

"Sí, señor," se rio Edward. "Es mi padre. Isabella solía ser Swan. Cómo … la hija de Charlie Swan."

"Oh demonios," murmuró, sonriéndonos a los dos. "Lo siento," soltó una risita, todavía sacudiendo su cabeza cuando reía.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, y se excusó, antes de abrirla solo un poco. Sonny estaba de pie allí, su rostro pálido mientras sostenía su teléfono.

"Umm, Predicador. Estamos… um, estamos listos para continuar. Con todo," le dijo, su voz un poco rasposa. Pasó saliva, luego dijo, "Hoy vamos a trabajar en la plomería, pero mañana voy a traer un equipo completo para que podamos poner el piso, instalar el aislante, y terminar con los muros, ¿está bien?"

"Sí, por supuesto, Sonny. Gracias," dijo el Predicador riéndose, cruzando sus grandes brazos sobre su pecho después de cerrar la puerta de la oficina. "Acabas de hacer eso, ¿verdad?"

"Considérelo un gracias… por responder a nuestras preguntas," dije riéndome, sin darle importancia. "También debería de recibir hoy una llamada de una Hannah Rodríguez. Ella es la encargada de nuestra división filantrópica. Va a hacerle algunas preguntas, pero sea honesto con ella. Va a hacerse cargo de sus suministros. Considérelo una donación de _Twi Tech_. Tal vez le pida ver los planos del lugar, para que esté preparado."

"No sé qué decir," susurró, su voz llena de emoción. "He estado luchando contra trámites burocráticos, la comunidad, y miembros de la iglesia por este proyecto durante dos años. Todo lo que quería era un lugar seguro para que los chicos de la zona pasaran el rato después de la escuela. Un lugar donde pudieran jugar algo de baloncesto, hacer su tarea… incluso hablar con alguien, si lo necesitaban. Ustedes me están dando… más."

"No diga nada," dijo Edward con una sonrisa, tendiéndole su mano, la que le Predicador estrechó con firmeza. "Solo estamos agradecidos. Nos dio más información de la que esperábamos."

El Predicador de nuevo nos acompañó a la salida, viéndose más alto que nosotros mientras estrechaba nuestras manos una vez más, diciendo, "En mi opinión, nunca imaginé que Rick se suicidara. Siempre tenía planes para el futuro, cosas que quería hacer. Jeff, por el contrario, tal vez simplemente… se dio por vencido."

"Sin embargo, las dos autopsias declararon que no había residuos de pólvora en sus manos," indicó Edward.

"¿En ninguno de los dos?" El Predicador verificó.

"Exactamente," respondió mi esposo.

"Bueno, no que quiera fomentarlo, pero podría preguntar por el barrio. Algunos de estos muchachos saben… cosas. Conocen de armas y cómo librarse de algunas cosas que estoy tratando de detener. Podría informarles que dicen ellos. ¿Saben qué tipo de arma era?"

"Veintidós," dijo Edward, entregándole al Predicador su tarjeta. "Un calibre pequeño, así que no estamos seguros si tal vez el arma no tira mucha pólvora…"

"Voy a ver qué puedo conseguir, chicos," nos dijo con un gesto de su cabeza. "Los llamaré." Levantó la tarjeta con una pequeña sonrisa. "Y… gracias de nuevo."

Una vez que estuvimos de vuelta en el coche, el teléfono de Edward pitó con varios mensajes. Una expresión sombría cruzó por su hermoso rostro a medida que los leía, pero el último hizo que sus cejas se dispararan hacia arriba.

"Alice encontró algo interesante en las cintas de seguridad," me dijo, levantando su teléfono, su nariz arrugándose solo un poco.

"Oh, maldición," dije entre mi aliento, entrecerrando mis ojos frente a la pantalla mientras el vídeo se reproducía.

"Dijo que la grabación había sido comprometida, pero ya te das una idea," me dijo, mientras observaba a Simon Parker forzar a Rick Jackson a ponerse de rodillas frente al cierre abierto de sus pantalones, justo antes de que la pantalla se pusiera borrosa.

El siguiente segmento del vídeo muestra a Jeff extremadamente furioso en la cara de Simon, su puño cerrado agarrando el cuello de lo que parecía ser un traje costoso.

"¿Y los otros mensajes?" Le pregunté, mirando a Edward.

"No están relacionados con _este_ caso," me dijo con fluidez, pero sus ojos permanecieron fijos en los míos.

"Correcto. Entiendo." Respiré profundamente y lo dejé salir. Sabía que él quería mi lado de la historia de Lilith Laray, pero todavía no.

Edward sujetó mi barbilla y llevó mis labios a los suyos. "¿Qué sigue entonces, dulzura?" Susurró contra mi boca, su lengua apenas tocando la mía.

"Brenda Davies," le dije al mismo tiempo que encendía el coche, besándolo una vez más, solo porque no pude contenerme. "Luego va a ser hora de ir por nuestra niña, ¿no crees?"

"Ciertamente," se rio entre dientes, sus ojos muy cálidos y verdes ante la mención de Bethy. "Entonces, ¿quién va a ir de excursión con Bethy el viernes, amor?" Me preguntó. "Porque deberíamos terminar pronto con este caso. No espero muchas explicaciones de Adam y Simon; obviamente van a ocultar algo de esta mierda. Tal vez esta Brenda Davies sea nuestra mejor y última oportunidad."

"Yo me encargo de ser la chaperona," me reí entre dientes, arrancando.

"Esto es lindo," murmuré, deteniéndome frente a la dirección que el Predicador nos había dado.

El vecindario parecía viejo, pero renovado, como si casas muy grandes hubiesen sido convertidas en costosos departamentos. Algunos eran de ladrillo, algunos otros de madera, pero todos tenían porches pintorescos y múltiples buzones. Incluso, los ladrillos de las calzadas han sido renovados, con grandes árboles encontrándose en lo alto, dando la sensación de estar en un túnel.

"¿Mmm?" Dijo Edward distraídamente, levantando la vista de su teléfono, que continuaba alertándolo.

"Dije que los extraterrestres aterrizaron, Cullen," respondí con sarcasmo, incapaz de contener la risa, porque su rostro confundido era malditamente adorable.

Sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza y metiendo el teléfono en su bolsillo. "L-Lo siento, amor," dijo con un suspiro, mirándome a través de sus pestañas—su arma más mortífera.

Le sonreí, pero podía darme cuenta que me estaba protegiendo por lo que sean en que tuviera a Alice trabajando concerniente a Lilith, por lo que con un profundo suspiro le pregunté, "Es… quiero decir, ¿necesito saberlo?"

Hizo una pequeña mueca, pero levantó la mano para tocar mi mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos. "La pregunta es… ¿quieres saberlo, bebé? Estabas muy molesta cuando nos fuimos. Es s-solo q-que no q-quiero que t-te s-sientas i-infeliz j-jamás, B-Bella."

Dios, lo amaba, porque decía en serio cada puta palabra balbuceada que me susurró. Y el que derramara así esa honestidad pura, nunca fallaba en hacer que mi maldito corazón se acelerara.

Asentí, tragando grueso y respirando profundamente. "Tengo que contarte… y quiero saber por qué ella está afuera, pero… quisiera concentrarme en Rick, por ahora."

"Sí, señora," dijo con un suspiro, pero atrajo mis labios a los suyos. "Estoy aquí cuando estés lista, amor."

"Gracias."

Subimos los escalones principales de un edificio de apartamentos de ladrillo, tocando el timbre del departamento de Brenda Davies. La puerta se abrió para revelar a una mujer solo un poco mayor que yo. Tenía cabello rubio oscuro, ojos azules, y una sonrisa expectante.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Brenda Davies?" Verifiqué, y ella asintió. "Soy Bella, y él es Edward. ¿Me preguntaba si tiene un minuto para hacerle unas preguntas sobre Rick Jackson…?"

Su sonrisa decayó, y en seguida me sentí mal, porque sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "Oh, Rick," dijo con un suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que pensé en él. Por favor… pasen." Se hizo a un lado, permitiéndonos pasar a su departamento y haciéndonos un gesto para que tomáramos asiento en su pequeña sala. "¿Quién los envió?"

"La familia de Rick nos contrató, señorita Davies," dijo Edward en voz baja. "Quieren intentar, una vez más, recibir algunas respuestas a la razón por la que murió, pero fue el Predicador el que nos dio su nombre."

Asintió, sorbiéndose un poco la nariz y respirando hondo. "Él y Jeff vivían justo allí," nos dijo, una sonrisa pequeña pero triste curveando las esquinas de sus labios mientras se apoyaba contra la encimara de la cocina. Señaló hacia la puerta por la que acabábamos de entrar, así que entendí que se refería a que vivían justo al otro lado del pasillo.

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo los conocía?" Le pregunté.

"Oh, un poco más de un año, pero cuando me mudé aquí, éramos los dos únicos departamentos rentados, así que podría decirse que pasábamos el tiempo juntos." Resopló en una carcajada, mirándonos. "Aun cuando los otros departamentos se ocuparon, permanecimos juntos. Nos convertimos en los esnobs del pasillo contra todos los demás."

Sonreí, comprendiendo ese sentimiento. Yo había hecho lo mismo con mis compañeros de cuarto en Virginia cuando asistí a clases en Quántico.

Se quedó callada por un momento, pero se acercó a un estante y bajó un álbum de fotos, abriéndolo y entregándonoslo. "En realidad nunca quisieron que alguien supiera que estaban juntos," dijo en voz baja, "pero conmigo podían ser ellos mismos. No me importaba. Honestamente, se llevaban mejor que cualquier pareja de chico y chica que conocía. Jeff estaba devastado, por supuesto." Pausó por un momento mientras veía las fotos de los tres, fotos de Jeff y Rick, y solo fotos bobas de ellos individualmente haciendo cosas graciosas que hacen los amigos—beber, reír, simplemente pasar el rato.

"¿Y trabajó con ellos en _Starlight_?" Preguntó Edward.

"Sí," dijo con un gesto de su cabeza. "Trabajé allí los fines de semana mientras tomaba algunas clases en la universidad. Estuve allí la última noche de Rick. Simon no sabía que estaba escuchando, pero lo estaba…"

"Nos enteramos por Predicador que Simon se sentía atraído por Rick," le dije, esperando alentarla.

"Atraído no lo describía. Simon era un jefe terrible, aun peor con dinero, y tenía serios problemas con las drogas y el alcohol. Era abusivo, tanto verbalmente como – con Rick y algunos otros—físicamente." Brenda sacudió su cabeza de nuevo, mirándonos. "Simon siempre quiso lo que no podía tener… y la mayoría de las veces, simplemente lo _tomaba_."

"¿Y si alguien amenazaba con reportarlo… o presentar cargos?" Preguntó Edward, percatándose de algo en lo que yo no había pensado.

"¡Exacto!" Dijo con un firme gesto de su cabeza. "Rick se fue de _Starlight_ esa noche, amenazando con gritar, y gritar con fuerza. Había sido usado, amenazado, y Jeff se había enterado de todo… fue a defenderlo, en realidad… aunque demasiado tarde."

"Sí, pero si Rick lo hubiese reportado, o incluso contado a alguna persona fuera de ese club, entonces la reputación de Simon hubiera sido destruida," reflexioné en voz alta.

"No solo eso, sino que la gallina de los huevos de oro de Simon se habría esfumado," añadió Brenda. "Si el estilo de vida de Simon, hubiese sido de verdad revelado, su tía nunca le hubiera dado un centavo, pero él no era el único que dependía de la pornografía por un dinero extra."

"No Rick," gimió Edward, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"¡Adam!" Brenda se rio con amargura. "De todas las personas que tendrían mucho que perder de ese dinero… Adam. Era la máxima estrella de Simon."

"Oh," Edward y yo jadeamos.

"Entonces," dije con un suspiro, frotando mis sienes al ver el culebrón que era este caso, "¿podría Adam haberle hecho daño a Rick de alguna manera? Porque no hay una sola persona con la que hemos hablado que piense que ese chico era suicida."

"Adam no le disparó a Rick," nos dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Jeff lo hizo."

"Pensé que habías dicho que Jeff salió en defensa de Rick," murmuró Edward, mirando a Brenda con confusión en su rostro.

"Lo hizo, pero solo después de que lo siguió afuera esa noche. Cuando Simon hubo… _terminado_ con Rick, Jeff los encontró… pensó que Rick lo estaba engañando. Terminó en la pelea del siglo. Sinceramente, creo que Rick realmente se iba a quitar la vida, solo por la humillación de todo lo que había pasado, pero cuando lo intentó, Jeff forcejeó con él, y el arma se disparó."

"¿Y Jeff no pudo vivir con la culpa?" Le pregunté.

"No, no pudo. Me dejó una nota, pero no llegué al callejón a tiempo," dijo Brenda con un suspiro, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Sé que van a preguntarme… ¿por qué no se lo conté a nadie?"

Edward y yo asentimos, porque esa pregunta estaba en la punta de mi lengua.

"No lo supe hasta en la noche que Jeff me dejó su nota de suicidio. Me explicó todo. Hasta entonces, pensaba lo mismo que todos, que Rick se había quitado la vida. Cuando nadie vino a preguntar, entonces solo asumí que fue suicidio. Para entonces, había pasado tanto tiempo que no estaba segura si alguien le importaría."

"Está bien, está bien, está bien," repitió Edward, escuchándose como Alice. "Solo… déjame entender esto. Rick y Jeff estaban juntos, pero Simon se aprovechó de Rick, Jeff vio. Jeff… asumió que Rick lo estaba engañando, pero en realidad, estaba a punto de gritar al mundo exactamente lo que Simon estaba haciendo. Cuando Rick y Jeff discutieron, Rick sacó un arma para terminar con todo… o por razones que nadie conoce. Cuando forcejearon, el arma se disparó, matando a Rick por accidente. ¿Jeff se guardó toda esa mierda por siete puñeteros años?"

"Edward, lenguaje," lo reprendí, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"Lo siento," bufó, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rosa, pero Brenda no le dio importancia.

"No, eso fue exactamente lo que pasó," dijo con un gesto de su cabeza. "Esperen…" Giro las páginas del álbum que todavía estaba frente a nosotros hasta la parte de atrás y sacó una nota doblada. "Denle a la familia de Rick esta nota. Es la que Jeff me dejó. Lo explica todo."

"Excelente, porque no estoy seguro de poder explicar eso de nuevo," murmuró Edward, rodando los ojos ante toda la maldita cosa.

Me puse de pie, y Edward siguió mi ejemplo.

"Gracias, señorita Davies," dije con un suspiro, estrechando su mano. "Ha sido de gran ayuda."

Edward también estrechó su mano, y nos acompañó a la puerta.

"No sé si Rick tenía razón, pero siempre dijo que su familia nunca entendería su… preferencia sexual. Lo ocultó de ellos," nos dijo, encogiendo un solo hombro al estar parada en su puerta.

"He estado haciendo esto por un largo tiempo," comencé a explicar, "y a pesar de los esfuerzos de alguien por ocultar las cosas, la verdad siempre es mejor que lo desconocido. Es el no saber lo que ha atormentado a la familia de Rick."

Dicho eso, ella asintió, y nosotros nos alejamos de su casa.

 **EDWARD**

Sin lugar a dudas, el caso de Rick Jackson ha sido el más extraño caso en el que había trabajado desde que comencé a trabajar con Bella. Fue extraño y retorcido, y todo un accidente.

El Predicador de verdad cumplió con su palabra y nos llamó para decirnos lo que había averiguado sobre el taraceo **(1)** por la pólvora. Había preguntado por ahí, y le habían dicho que entre menos cantidad de pólvora en la bala real, menos taraceo en la mano que sostenía el arma. Asimismo, dijo que la lluvia y la nieve también podía borrarlo, así que después de llamar a Alice, descubrimos que mientras la muerte de Rick fue un accidente, muy probablemente el taraceo debió haber quedado en las manos de Jeff, pero en cuanto al suicidio de Jeff, fueron otras las circunstancias. Jeff se había disparado así mismo por la noche, dejando la ventana abierta, pero para cuando fue encontrado, había caído una tormenta fuerte llevándose toda la evidencia.

El siguiente día nos reunimos con Todd Jackson, dándole todo lo que teníamos, incluyendo la nota suicida de Jeff. De alguna manera, Bella había tenido razón. La verdad siempre era mucho mejor que estar con la duda, porque Todd suspiró con alivio por haber sido un accidente. Incluso llegó tan lejos como para decir que se sentía mal porque Rick había encontrado cierto grado de felicidad y alguien como Simon Parker la había jodido.

Con el caso Jackson cerrado, tenía otros asuntos qué tratar. Uno era que Rose estaba entrando en trabajo de parto, lo que no podría haber sido en mejor momento, porque Emmett había terminado con su trabajo y el resto de nosotros acabábamos de cerrar un caso.

El otro asunto era… Lilith Laray.

Las cosas que estaba escuchando sobre esta mujer eran perturbadoras, pero no tanto como la renuencia de Bella a tratar el tema.

Alice pudo averiguar que Lilith había sido liberada de _Shady Glen_ , a la espera de continuas evaluaciones. Había mostrado progreso en su terapia, estar tomado sus medicamentos con regularidad, y había probado ser digna de confianza dentro de las instalaciones, así que se le concedió la libertad—con condiciones. Se suponía que se reportaría con un programa para pacientes ambulatorios, seguiría tomando sus medicamentos, y se presentaría semanalmente para que le fueran tomadas muestras de control farmacológico. No había hecho ninguna de esas cosas desde que puso un pie fuera de _Shady Glen_. Nunca se presentó para su primera sesión de terapia, sus prescripciones nunca fueron recogidas, y no había forma de saber si había recaído de nuevo en las drogas. Se había evaporado en el aire. Es decir… hasta que apareció en el hotel donde se celebró la boda de mi padre.

No que Alice quisiera relacionar los dos incidentes, y a mí también me parecía sospechoso, pero el conductor ebrio que había matado a Ashley y a sus padres adoptivos estaba ahora desaparecido. Desde hace dos semanas Christopher Douglas no se ha vuelto a presentar al trabajo hace dos semanas y tampoco se le ha visto en su casa en el lado oeste de la ciudad. Su coche seguía en la entrada, cuando compañeros de trabajo se preocuparon y llamaron a la policía. También había desaparecido en el aire.

No entendía cómo es que el hombre no estaba cumpliendo una cadena perpetua en la cárcel, solo cumplió dos años con cargos de homicidio imprudencial en segundo grado. Tuvo que haber sido un tremendo abogado el que hizo esa mierda, porque el ebrio bastardo se pasó una luz roja tan rápido que pudo volcar el coche de los Greene, rodándolo hacia un camión cisterna de combustible. Y el cabrón estaba tan borracho, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había matado a dos personas y una niña hasta que despertó dos días después, esposado a una cama de hospital.

El viejo archivo del caso no me daba mucha información, y Alice y Makenna solo sabían lo que Bella les había permitido saber, por lo que todavía no tenía idea qué cosas pensaba Bella que había hecho mal. De acuerdo a sus notas, era un caso abierto y cerrado. Los Greene reportaron la desaparición de Ashley, contrataron a Bella para trabajar con la policía, y Ashley fue encontrada justo afuera de un motel de mala muerte—un motel que por lo general era usado y pagado por horas o por semana. No había algo intermedio con lugares como ese, porque ya sea que vivieras allí, o lo usabas con una prostituta. Rose estuvo presente el día que encontraron a la niñita, entregándola sana y salva a sus futuros padres adoptivos. Y era con quién de verdad quería hablar, pero Caleb Edward McCarty había decidido que yo tenía que esperar.

"Entonces, ¿la tía Rose y el tío Em van a tener un bebé… cómo yo?" Mi curiosa y dulce niña preguntó, mientras estaba sentada en el regazo de su madre en la sala de espera del ala de maternidad del hospital. Estiró su pequeña mano y dio golpecitos al globo lleno de helio que estaba atado a un osito de peluche azul claro.

"Bueno, mucho más pequeño que tú, niña hermosa," se rio Bella, jugando con la larga y suelta trenza de Bethy que caía sobre su hombro. "Pero sí. Solo que ellos van a tener un niño."

Sonreí cuando la nariz de mi hija se arrugó con disgusto ante la idea del género totalmente incorrecto.

"Hey, yo soy un niño," discutí dramáticamente.

"¡No!" Se rio, doblándose en sí misma como si fuera la jodida cosa más graciosa del mundo. "¡Tú eres… papi!"

Alec se rio por lo bajo junto a mí, sacudiendo su cabeza. "¿Sabe de dónde vienen los niños a los tres años?"

"Conoce el proceso del nacimiento," dije riéndome, dando un golpecito a la nariz de Bethy solo para verla enterrarse en el cuello de su madre para alejarse de mí. "Ha estado en la casa de la tía Kate, así que ha visto crías de perritos, gatitos, conejos y todo eso. Incluso ha visto a pollitos romper su cascarón. Pero no puede entender como todos ellos… llegaron a _existir_." Le levanté una ceja, y sonrió.

"Comprendo," se rio. " _Bambina_ ," la llamó, y ella se asomó desde el cuello de Bella para mirarlo. "Como tú naciste primero, tienes que enseñarle a este chico nuevo como se hace, ¿no?"

"¿Huh?" Preguntó, bajándose del regazo de Bella y caminando hacia él.

La puso en su regazo para explicarle. "Oh sí. Verás, todo lo genial tú lo aprendiste sola. Como… cuál es el mejor sabor de helado."

"¡Fresa!" Dijo emocionada, asintiendo como si él debería de saber esa mierda.

"Y cómo comer la pasta de la forma correcta," le dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Bella cuando se rio por lo bajo.

"No, no, no," bufó Bethy, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Los bebés beben de las botellas."

"Bueno, sí, al principio, pero con el tiempo Caleb va a crecer como tú. Va a necesitar a alguien que le enseñe," respondió Alec, dándole la mejor de las sonrisas. "Como quién es tu tío favorito…" Bromeó, a sabiendas de cómo reaccionaría.

"Amo a todos mis tíos," gruñó, lanzando una mirada nerviosa al otro lado de la sala hacia Jasper, que estaba conteniendo su sonrisa.

"No metas… mie… _cizaña_ , idiota," le dijo Jasper alegremente a Alec, señalándolo con un dedo.

Me reí con resoplido, sacudiendo la cabeza al pensar en cómo habíamos tenido que moderar nuestro lenguaje en torno a Bethy, porque lo habíamos aprendido de la manera difícil. Pasó por una fase donde repetía _todo_ lo que decíamos. Cuando tenía dos años, realmente se cabreó con su tío Emmett por tomar uno de sus juguetes, y le gritó, "Hey, d-dame esa m-maldita cosa, p-pendejo."

Yo, por supuesto, no podía respirar, porque esa mierda fue graciosa, sobre todo la expresión de orgullo y _shock_ en el rostro de Emmett, pero Bella le puso fin al instante diciéndonos que si no teníamos cuidado con lo que decíamos, iba a implementar un tarro de las groserías. Y no solo cualquier tarro; el hijo de puta era costoso. Entre más grosera la palabra, más alto el precio. Una bomba con f **(2)** eran cien billetes de los grandes. Nos dijo que sería para las futuras sesiones de terapia de Bethy si no "¡parábamos de una puta vez!" Nos llevó una semana y casi mil dólares el entenderlo. Abrimos la cuenta de ahorros de Bethy con él.

Bethy adoraba a sus tíos, aun cuando no eran parientes consanguíneos. No mentía sobre eso, pero lo que había notado era que acudía a ellos por diferentes cosas. Con Jasper, podía estar calmada, y él le enseñaba cosas al aire libre, por ejemplo cómo encontrar las mejores moras silvestres o rastrear a un venado a los bosques para que pudiera ver a Bambi, y le encantaba contarle historias. Con su tío Emmett, podía ser revoltosa y ruidosa, luchando con él o jugando juegos. Y con su tío Alec, realmente _escuchaba_ , como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Él la hacía reír con sus bromas y de hecho hablaba con ella como un adulto pequeño, en lugar de una niñita. Ella respetaba eso, ya sea que supiera lo que significaba la palabra o no.

Le gustaba Wes, el novio de Makenna y nuestro amigo en el FBI, y también Benny le caía bien, porque le traía cinta para las escenas de crímenes y guantes de hule para que pudiera jugar al policía por una hora o dos. Pero no era tan cercana a ellos como lo era con Alec, Jazz y Em.

Con sus tías, era una historia completamente diferente. Estaba aprendiendo todo tipo de independencia, fuerza y mordacidad de cada una de ellas. Pero era a Bella a quien realmente se parecía, porque podía identificar las pendejadas a un kilómetro de distancia.

"Estás t-tatando de meterme en p-pobemas con tío Jazz," dijo Bethy con un jadeo, su boca abierta al mismo tiempo que señalaba a Alec, que al instante se moría de la risa cuando sus cejas se arrugaron y sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho. Le entrecerró sus ojos, sin encontrarlo gracioso en lo absoluto.

"Tú dile, pequeña," dijo Jasper con orgullo, partiéndose de la puta risa.

"Esa es mi niña," se rio Bella por lo bajo junto a mí, y me volví para mirarla. "Nunca la hacen tonta."

"Eso es muy cierto," solté una risita.

"Ustedes son tan estúpidos chicos," Makenna dijo con bufido y rodando los ojos. "No nos verán a las chicas tratando de ver a quién quiere más. Sabemos que es a Alice," se echó a reír, señalando con su pulgar a su izquierda, donde Alice estaba sentada en silencio, aguantando las ganas de reírse. "Vamos, Bethy. Solo por todo ese drama, voy a comprarte un chocolate caliente," canturreó, abriendo sus brazos cuando mi hija chilló de alegría y corrió hacia ella. "No me vendría mal una taza de café."

"¿Con clema batida?" Verificó Bethy, sus brillantes ojos verdes resplandeciendo al imaginárselo.

"Con lo que sea que quieras," le dijo, dándole a Alec una ceja levantada. " _Deberíamos_ hacer que tus dos tíos nos acompañen…"

"Awww ya qué," Jasper alargó las palabras, agarrando la mano de Alice. "Vamos a todos. Me vendría bien pararme para estirar las piernas de todos modos."

"Sin siquiera preguntar, todos se fueron a la cafetería del hospital con nuestra hija.

"Ahora la quieren más a ella que a nosotros," señalé secamente, lo que solo provocó la risa de Bella y recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro. La rodeé con mi brazo, besando el tope de su cabeza. "Te amo, dulzura," dije con un suspiro, aprovechando que estábamos solos, incluso si era en la sala de espera de un hospital.

Se levantó y se sentó de lado en mi regazo, acurrucándose en mí. "También te amo, Edward," murmuró en mi cuello mientras jugaba con mi cabello en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

Mis manos fueron atraídas de inmediato por sus piernas, que estaban desnudas hasta la orilla de su falda corta. La acaricié arriba abajo y sobre sus rodillas. Comenzando con sus tobillos, subiendo por sus pantorrillas, y delineando su rodilla con un dedo, mis manos viajaron deslizándose solo un poco por debajo de la orilla de su falda y bajaron de nuevo para empezar otra vez. A pesar de estar casados por tres años, a pesar de haber tenido una hermosa niña, nunca podía quitarle las putas manos de encima a Bella. Era casi imposible, en especial cuando su boca se abría húmeda y caliente a un costado de mi cuello. Era completamente insaciable cuando se trataba de ella.

Introduciendo mi mano libre en su cabello, la aparté de mi cuello, nuestros ojos fijos. "No deberíamos," gemí, viendo como su lengua se deslizaba lentamente por su labio inferior, de forma erótica. "Alguien podría entrar…"

"Bien," dijo entre su aliento, asintiendo despacio, pero no hizo un movimiento para bajarse de mi regazo. De hecho, sus ojos permanecieron pegados a mi boca, su respiración algo pesada.

De pronto, simplemente necesitaba besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido… y algo más. Había estado tan callada estos últimos días, tratando de evadir el tema de Lilith Laray, pero sus pesadillas no me engañaban. El hecho de que despertaba y corriera directamente a la habitación de Bethy, tampoco me engañaba. Quería algún tipo de reacción de su parte, aun si era retorcido el quererlo dentro de este maldito hospital.

Deseaba ver, solo por un momento, esa chispa que se encendía en mi chica traviesa, porque sabía que se estaba castigando a sí misma por algo de su pasado que estaba fuera de sus manos.

La levanté, poniéndola sobre sus pies y poniéndome de pie frente a ella. "Ven conmigo," le ordené, tomando su mano y sacándola de la sala de espera y hacia el pasillo.

Justo antes de que llegáramos a los ascensores, miré hacia un lado y otro del pasillo y abrí un armario de suministros para el conserje, pegando su espalda a la puerta y apoyando todo mi peso sobre ella, no solo para mantenerla allí, sino también para mantener la puerta cerrada. Levanté mi mano, plantándola a un lado de su cabeza y alcanzando el seguro de la puerta con la otra. Se escuchó un fuerte clic cerrando la pequeña habitación.

"Edward," jadeó, mirándome, pero no estaba protestando. Sin embargo, estaba entrelazando sus dedos en mi cabello para acercar mi rostro al suyo.

Bajando mi mano apenas rozando su costado, curveé mis dedos bajo su rodilla y subí su pierna alrededor de mi cadera. Acercó nuestros cuerpos mientras mordisqueaba sus labios provocadoramente. Mi lengua acarició su labio superior, junto con el inferior, provocando que su boca se abriera para mí. Nuestros gemidos eran bajos en el pequeño espacio, ahogados contra la boca del otro a medida que nuestras lenguas se provocaban y degustaban. Mi chica sabía a café y todas las cosas que hacían que mi polla irguiera, y realmente deseaba _probarla_ de verdad.

La mano que estaba sosteniendo su pierna alrededor de mi cadera subió por la parte trasera de su muslo, sin encontrar resistencia, nada de algodón. Gruñí, echándome hacia atrás para mirarla, mi respiración saliendo en jadeos cuando la acariciaba cada vez más cerca donde ya estaba mojada para mí.

"Mm, una tanga, amor," ronroneé, raspando su cuello con mis dientes y abriendo mi boca en su punto débil justo debajo de su oreja. "Eso lo hace… _tan_ malditamente fácil…"

"Tal vez tenía intenciones de follarte en un armario, Edward," susurró, mordisqueando mi mandíbula.

Allí estaba mi niña traviesa saliendo a jugar. Allí estaba la Bella que podía volverme completamente loco de deseo, lujuria, y simplemente necesidad de follarla hasta dejarla sin sentido. Allí estaba la chica que se había entregado a mí, incluso cuando había atravesado las puertas del infierno, solo para correr a mis brazos del otro lado. Era la misma chica que podía entrar en una habitación y con solo una mirada, hacer que mi polla se irguiera en perfecta atención.

"Tal vez," me reí misteriosamente, sintiendo todo su cuerpo retorcerse por mis caricias a medida que mis dedos pasaban por debajo del encaje de su tanga y a través de su caliente coño. "¿Has estado mojada todo el día para mí?"

"Dios, sí," jadeó, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás hacia puerta con apenas un ruido sordo. "Siempre…"

Sonreí contra su cuello al escuchar su admisión, encantado de que todavía podíamos hacernos esto el uno al otro, llevarnos al límite hasta que uno de los dos perdía el control. Lo que por lo general se desvanecía con el tiempo solo se hacía más fuerte con nosotros, y a menudo me preguntaba si se debía a cómo habíamos iniciado, cómo habíamos tenido que tomar las cosas con calma por ella, que cada beso, cada sabor y cada orgasmo significaba algo.

Me deslicé por su cuerpo, arrodillándome frente a ella, mis manos en sus hermosos muslos.

"Joder, tienes que permanecer callada, dulzura," le advertí con un susurró mientras mis dedos subían por debajo de su falda, solo para engancharse a los lados de su tanga. La bajé, y ella se sujetó de mis hombros mientras se las quitaba. "Sé que hacer con este… problema que tienes," le dije, subiendo su falda de mezclilla alrededor de sus caderas de manera que su sexo quedara desnudo y frente a mí.

"Joder, Edward," jadeó, sus ojos en mí a medida que subía una de sus piernas sobre mi hombro y deslizaba mi nariz por el interior de su muslo.

"Oh, también vamos a hacer eso, bebé," ronroneé, moviendo mi lengua en el sensible pliegue donde su muslo y cadera se unían, " _si_ para entonces no hemos sido descubiertos… así que si quieres que te joda contra esa puerta," gruñí por lo bajo, dándole a su cima un gran lengüetazo de una entrada a la otra, "te vas a quedar callada cuando te corras en mi lengua."

"Dulce Jesús," siseó Bella, sus ojos cerrándose con fuerza cuando mi lengua hizo un círculo alrededor de su entrada, solo para deslizarse por su clítoris.

Sus caderas giraron, su pierna me acercó, y sus dedos se aferraron a mi cabello para mantenerme donde ella me quería. Y la dejé que me guiara, la dejé que me mostrara lo que se sentía bien, pero cuando estaba cerca, bajé el ritmo, deslizando dos dedos dentro de ella. Me eché hacia atrás mirando su rostro, viendo que sus ojos normalmente de color chocolate y dulces, estaban prácticamente negros por la lujuria. Estaba jodidamente asombrosa con su boca ligeramente abierta, su cuerpo solo sintiendo cuando curveé mis dedos tocando ese punto que siempre hacia que su respiración se detuviera y un chillido se le escapó.

"Shh, bebé," la reprendí suavemente, chupando de nuevo su clítoris y sintiendo sus paredes apretarse sobre mis dedos. Mi chica estaba tan, pero tan cerca. Yo estaba duro hasta el punto de ser malditamente doloroso mientras la veía perder el control tan callada contra la puerta como podía. "Por mucho que me guste escuchar lo que te hago," susurré, permitiendo que mis dientes apenas rozaron su piel sensible, "Te necesito callada, Bella… pero córrete para mí, amor."

Los dientes de Bella se enterraron en ese precioso labio inferior suyo para evitar gritar, y todo su cuerpo tembló cuando su clímax la sacudió, provocando que el más dulce de los escalofríos temblara a mi alrededor, desde sus piernas hasta la punta de sus dedos. Besé su clítoris una vez más, antes de ponerme de pie frente a ella.

"¿Puedes seguir callada, dulzura?" Le pregunté, pero ya estaba asintiendo y desabrochando mi cinturón.

"Sí, Edward," me respondió si aliento, bajando mis pantalones junto con mi ropa interior, y rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. "Por favor, por favor…. cariño, necesito sentirte…"

Su frente se pegó a la mía cuando la levanté sin esfuerzo. Sus fuertes piernas me rodearon, sus ojos fijos en los míos, y los dos ahogamos nuestros gritos en la boca del otro cuando la deslicé sobre mí, envolviendo a mi polla con la sensación más dulce que jamás había tenido el placer de experimentar. Nadie, en ninguna parte, jamás se había sentido tan bien como mi chica. Había estado perdido en el minuto que la conocí, pero me convertí en su esclavo cuando finalmente consumamos nuestra relación.

"Mierda, eres tan jodidamente hermosa," le dije, mordisqueando sus labios al mismo tiempo que me enterraba dentro de ella tan profundo como podía. "Y se siente… tan bien, tan malditamente bien, bebé…"

"Más, Edward," me susurró, y agarré su trasero, penetrándola con tanta fuerza como me atrevía, considerando dónde estábamos. Si éramos descubiertos, sería realmente malo.

Mantuve un ritmo profundo, regular, pero no lento, girando mis caderas solo para rozar mi hueso pélvico con el suyo donde sabía que la haría correrse más rápido. Quería que sintiera cada centímetro de mí, y tenía que verla correrse de nuevo. Besé su cuello, pero ella plantó sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro, girando mi cabeza para besarme con tanta fuerza e intensidad, y tan llena de pasión que por una milésima de segundo, perdí mi ritmo.

"Dime, Edward… dime que me amas," me ordenó en un susurro contra mis labios.

"Tanto, bebé. Te amo como un loco."

"Dime que para siempre."

"Hasta que muera, y más allá de la muerte," le respondí con honestidad, pero su desesperación me estaba preocupando.

"¿Sin importar qué?" Me preguntó, recostándose contra la puerta y usándola como palanca para encontrarme estocada tras estocada. Su mano se deslizó por su estómago, y en el mismísimo momento en que sus dedos apenas rozaron donde estábamos conectados, supe que iba a correrme, y me corrí rápidamente.

Sacudí mi cabeza, porque me había quedado sin palabras, y los dos nos corrimos. Enterré mi polla tan hondo como pude al mismo tiempo que mi cabeza caía sobre su hombro. La acerqué a mí mientras se nos pasaba el efecto de la euforia.

Giré mi cabeza, dándole a su dulce cuello un beso con la boca abierta, largo y lento. "Sin importar qué," le juré, echándome hacia atrás para mirarla.

Dos lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, y las limpié con mis besos. "Sé que algo te está molestando, dulzura. Estoy aquí cuando estés lista, ¿está bien?" Le pregunté, asegurándome de que me mirara.

"Te amo," me dijo simplemente, asintiendo y abrazándome con fuerza.

"También te amo, Bella," dije con un suspiro, haciendo una mueca cuando la bajé y nos separamos. Enderezamos nuestra ropa, nos arreglamos el cabello desordenado, y Bella se puso de nuevo su tanga, pero la detuve cuando estiró su mano hacia la manija del armario. "Hey, nada va a alterar eso, amor. Jamás. ¿Lo sabes?" Le pregunté. "Nada de lo que hayas hecho podría jamás cambiar lo que siento por ti, bebé. Lo prometo. Y no hay nada que no quiera saber."

Asintió, diciendo, "Lo sé, Edward… es solo…"

Los dos nos congelamos cuando alguien trató de abrir la puerta, y no pude evitar sonreír cuando resopló en la más dulce de las risitas. Llevé mi dedo a mis labios al mismo tiempo que pegaba mi oído a la puerta, asegurándome que quien sea que estuviera del otro lado se hubiera ido.

Con cuidado, abrí lentamente la puerta, y nos escabullimos sin ser notados.

"¡Mírate, guapo!" Bella le dijo a Caleb con dulzura, meciéndolo suavemente. Y no por primera vez dejé que el deseo de tener otro hijo revoloteara a través de mí. Solo con ver a Bella sosteniendo a ese ruidoso bultito me hizo querer intentarlo de nuevo.

Caleb Edward McCarty era un niño saludable de casi cinco kilos. Tenía una mata de cabello rubio rizado, un rostro dulce y regordete, y dos grandes y curiosos ojos que observaban todo a su alrededor. Era la mezcla perfecta de sus padres—grande y robusto, como Emmett, e igual de pálido y hermoso que Rose.

"Parece un muñeco," me susurró Bethy, porque se le había dicho que no hiciera mucho ruido.

Me volví hacia ella, abrazándola con fuerza sobre mi regazo. "¿Eso crees?" Le pregunté, sonriendo al ver su entusiasmado gesto con la cabeza. "Tú también parecías una muñeca, niña hermosa. Eras el bebé más hermoso en el hospital," le dije.

Ella sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Mami dice que dices eso porque no puedes ver más allá de mí… q-que somos como d-dos g-gotas de a-agua."

Bella se rio por lo bajo, mirándonos a los dos mientras pasábamos el tiempo en el cuarto de hospital de Rose. Sus ojos eran más cálidos ahora, más relajados, pero cuando nos veía a mí y a Bethy, una cantidad rebosante de amor prácticamente irradiaba de su mismísima alma. Pasaba todo el tiempo.

"No, no," se rio Rose con cansancio. "Doy fe de tu absoluta hermosura, Bethy. Eras la más bonita en el hospital el día que naciste. Hoy… es él." Señaló hacia Caleb con una sonrisa irónica.

Emmett y yo nos reímos, pero todos levantamos la vista cuando una enfermera entró.

"Señor McCarty, necesitamos que firme algunas cosas," le dijo al mismo tiempo que rodaba la cuna. "Y si la señora McCarty siente que puede hacerlo, puede ponerse su propia ropa."

"Oh, umm," comenzó a decir Emmett, frotando la parte de atrás de su cuello después de dejar a Caleb en su cuna. "Rosie, tu bolsa está en el coche. Yo solo…"

"Yo voy por ella," ofreció Bella y tomó las llaves que Emmett le daba, volviéndose hacia Bethy. "Niña hermosa, ¿quieres caminar conmigo?"

"Sí," dijo Bethy con un gesto de su cabeza, pero sus ojos estaban amplios mientras tiraba de su madre para acercarla. "Tengo que hacer pipí, mami."

"Eso pensé. Me preguntaba cuándo iba a hacer efecto ese chocolate caliente," dijo Bella con una sonrisa. "Vamos, haremos ambas cosas, ¿eh?"

Me reí de mis chicas, besándolas a ambas y recostándome en mi silla para verlas dejar la habitación.

"¿Qué le pasa?" Preguntó la siempre perceptiva y avispada Rose, levantándome una ceja.

Han sido amigas desde el instituto, de manera que no había mucho que las dos no podían descifrar de la otra.

"Esperaba que tú pudieras decirme," dije con un suspiro, sentándome hacia adelante y descansando mis codos en mis rodillas mientras la miraba. "Has estado… indispuesta, pero… ¿Qué sabes sobre… Lilith Laray?"

"¿Esa perra?" Gruñó Rose, mirando a Caleb cuando se removió, así que me acerqué y lo cargué por ella, colocándolo con suavidad en sus brazos. "¿De dónde demonios salió ese nombre?"

Así que caminando de un lado a otro rápidamente le expliqué lo que sabía, mientras todos estaban fuera de la habitación. Empecé cuando Lilith se acercó a mí en la recepción de la boda, su reacción a Makenna y el descubrimiento de su nombre cuando Mack no la reconocía dado los cambios por los que la mujer había pasado. Le dije que Bella ni siquiera quería hablar de ello, y que Alice me había dado el archivo del caso. También la puse al tanto de en lo que ahora andaba Lilith— o al menos lo que Alice y yo sospechábamos, con respecto a Christopher Douglas. Cuando terminé, Rose negaba, su rostro fiero.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté, prácticamente suplicándole con mis ojos. "Suéltalo, Rose."

"Mierda, Edward," dijo con un suspiro, recostando su cabeza en las almohadas detrás de ella. "Será mejor que aumentes la seguridad, cariño. No estoy bromeando. Si Lilith te abordó, entonces en realidad va tras Bella."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque Bella…" Rose titubeó, respirando profundamente. "Bella perdió el maldito control con esa mujer después de la muerte de los Greene. La culpó por todo, aun cuando Bella se culpaba a sí misma. Creo que simplemente quería que alguien más… sufriera."

Gemí, pasando la mano por mi cabello. "¿Pero por qué aumentar la seguridad? Fue un accidente."

"Porque recibí una llamada de _Shady Glen_ después de que Bella se fue, y Lilith Laray se puso como loca después que Bella le dijo que su hija estaba muerta, a pesar de que había dado a Ashley en adopción. Los médicos dijeron que Lilith seguía repitiendo la misma mierda una y otra vez… 'Voy a matarla… es su culpa. No se va a salir con la suya por haberme quitado a mi bebé…" Rose me miró, el ceño fruncido transformando sus rasgos en una expresión sombría, aun cuando estaba acunando a su hijo. "Si está afuera, Edward… vendrá por Bella. No es la primera vez que Lilith ha matado."

* * *

 **(1) TARACEO  
Se forma por:**

 **la quemadura de la llama  
el depósito del negro de humo  
la incrustación de los granos de pólvora  
Hay un taraceo deleble (lavable) y otro indeleble (no lavable). Este último está conformado por la quemadura y los granos de pólvora que se han incrustado más profundamente**

 **(2) Bombas con F se refiere a la maldición más utilizada en USA- Fuck o fucking, en español se traduce de diversas formas por eso la dejé con su letra inicial en inglés.**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, con este capi queda claro que Lilith es un peligro real, no está estable, ya ha causado la muerte de alguien antes y culpa a Bella de la muerte de su hija. ¿Pero por qué? Tal parece que todavía hay mucho que solo Bella puede decir sobre esta historia, y sin duda después de esto, Edward querrá saberlo. Y ya hay un nuevo miembro en esta gran familia, Caleb Edward, awwww me encanta el nombre y a mi Beta también**_ _ **¿Y a ustedes? Muchas gracias por seguir acompañándome con esta historia, gracias a aquellas que han dejado sus reviews, pero como siempre la diferencia de quienes leen y quienes dan por lo menos un gracias es enorme y por ello no me sorprende lo que ha decaído el fandom en español. Las autoras y traductoras dependen de sus palabras para tener los ánimos de seguir compartiendo estás historias con ustedes, no recibimos dinero, nos conformamos con sus palabras, que nos muestren que están disfrutando de la historia. No les miento, con los largos de estos capítulos y viendo la diferencia que ya les mencioné, no me sentía con muchos deseos de seguir, lo hago porque me gusta, pero nada cuesta que dejen por lo menos un gracias. Así que usen por favor el cuadrito de abajo. Gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi. Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana.**_


	4. Chapter 4

La declaración obligada :P Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de _**Drotuno**_ , yo solo soy la traductora.

 **De nuevo me acompaña mi Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, y por ello gracias a ella también.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

 **EDWARD**

"¿A qué te refieres con que ha matado antes?" Grité, deteniéndome al pie de la cama de Rose y mi mano aferrándose a mi cabello.

"Se refiere exactamente a eso," dijo Bella desde la puerta, y me giré para mirarla. "Lilith ha… lastimado gente. Gravemente."

Bethy estaba en sus brazos, por lo que la conversación quedó pendiente, y me atrapó totalmente, porque por la mirada en el rostro de mi esposa, había oído todo.

Bella besó la sien de Bethy. "Ve a preguntarle a tía Alice si ya está lista para irse a casa. Tienes escuela mañana, niña hermosa," le dijo, poniéndola en el suelo.

"Está bien, mami," canturreó Bethy, saliendo disparada por el pasillo.

Los ojos de Bella se posaron en Rose, y luego en mí. Tomó una respiración profunda. "Ashley no era la única hija de Lilith. Tenía otra niñita—Bree. Bree era dos años menor que Ashley, y Lilith la dejó boca abajo en la bañera, porque una llamada telefónica era más importante que una niña chapoteando en una bañera con jabón y resbalosa."

Las aletas de la nariz de mi esposa se ensancharon mientras decía estas cosas, pero pausó por un momento.

"Fue como Lilith perdió la custodia de Ashley al estado para empezar," explicó Rose, dándome una mueca cuando Bella no estaba mirando.

"Esa sería su primera víctima," mi chica dijo con un suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza. "La segunda fue en _Shady Glen_. Golpeó tanto a una enfermera que tuvieron que ponerla con un respirador. Su familia finalmente la desconectó. Me culpé por eso," declaró, volviéndose hacia la ventana.

"Bella, no lo sabías," replicó Rose. "Estabas molesta… y con todo derecho."

"Estaba… más que molesta, Rose," bufó Bella con amargura. "Estaba lívida." Se giró por completo para mirarme furiosa. "Fue mi culpa que los Greene salieron esa noche. Iban a cenar conmigo. No hubieran estado en esa esquina si no acabaran de dejar el restaurante."

"Bella, esa no fue tu culpa," le dije con firmeza, colocando mis manos sobre sus hombros. "No tenías forma de saber que un tipo iba a beber hasta quedar malditamente estúpido y ponerse detrás del volante de su coche. Esa no fue tu culpa, dulzura," le reiteré.

"Tal vez," dijo con un suspiro, encogiéndose un poco de hombros. "Pero la mujer en _Shady Glen_ … _esa_ sí fue mi culpa. Provoqué que Lilith tuviera un episodio psicótico."

Conocía a mi Bella, entonces realmente provocó que la mujer lo tuviera, pero no podía imaginar que tomara la culpa por todo. Lilith estaba enferma. Las emociones envueltas en la situación debieron haber estado más alteradas que nunca. "¿Qué le dijiste, amor?" Le pregunté, porque la curiosidad me estaba matando.

Desafortunadamente, no pudo responder porque fuimos interrumpidos.

"Oye, Eddie," me llamó Emmett, agachándose para entrar por la puerta, porque tenía a mi hija firmemente plantada sobre sus amplios hombros. "Rose va a poder irse a casa mañana, así que, ¿puedes ir a dejar la mecedora?"

Hice una mueca mirando a Bella, porque en realidad estaba considerando ir con ella y Bethy en esa excursión a la granja de Lafayette. Lo pensé en el minuto en que Rose había dicho que aumentara la seguridad, sin mencionar que mi pequeña dulzura iba a ver algo nuevo. Algo sobre esa granja metida en el bosque no me gustaba. No que no confiara en la escuela, o incluso en el viejo Lafayette, pero simplemente no confiaba en esa perra de Lilith. Si nos había encontrado en la boda, entonces podría encontrarnos de nuevo.

"Estaremos bien, Edward," me dijo Bella, asintiendo, pero ni siquiera ella sonaba segura.

"Em, por qué no dejamos que Jasper la lleve," sugirió Rose, sus ojos desplazándose rápidamente de los míos a los de Bella, finalmente posándose en el rostro confundido de Emmett. "O al menos esperar hasta que Bethy salga de la escuela."

"Na, Ed tiene que mostrarme cómo armar la cuna que construyó, bebé," respondió Emmett. "Tal vez tú sepas, ¿pero qué pasa si estás dormida?"

"Ya veremos, Em," dije con un suspiro, sin prometerle una mierda a este punto. "Hay algo que tengo revisar, hombre. ¿Está bien?"

"Claro, hombre," dijo Emmett, su frente arrugándose cuando se volvió hacia Rose, poniendo a Bethy sobre sus pies. Ella corrió hacia mí de inmediato, y la cargué. "¿Qué está pasando?"

Para este momento, todos estaban en la habitación. Estaba seguro que iban a darle a Rose las buenas noches, pero todos se quedaron quietos con la pregunta de Emmett.

"Bien," dijo Rose con un suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza y rompiendo el silencio. "Yo lo diré. Tenemos un problema. Lilith Laray está fuera de la institución mental en la que había sido recluida, y tenemos que estar atentos. Su odio por Bella puede ser un problema." Ya que Bella no daba la orden, Rose lo haría, y sin vergüenza. "Alice, Mack… pongan a todos al tanto de qué es exactamente capaz esta mujer. Alec, no tomes ningún cargo de protección por ahora. Em, tú te quedas conmigo, y te contaré todo al respecto." Se volvió hacia Bella con una ceja levantada, desafiándola a contradecirla. Los ojos azules intensos, pero muy cansados de Rose se posaron en mí. "Y tú… Ves mañana… si es que las dejas ir. Hazlo un día familiar, ¿está bien?"

Cuando todos estuvieron de acuerdo y le dijeron adiós a Rose y Emmett por la noche, Bethy giró su rostro hacia mí. "¿Vas a ir a la granja con nosotos mañana, p-papi?"

"Lo estaba pensando," me reí de ella, porque sus ojos estaban brillantes y felices. "¿Te gustaría eso?"

Sonrió, asintiendo con vehemencia al mismo tiempo que metía un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. "Sí."

Le sonreí a Bethy cuando finalmente emergió de su habitación la mañana siguiente. Estaba usando un overol azul marino y una camisa manga larga rosada, pero lo que remataba todo, además de las dos trenzas que caían por cada uno de sus hombros, eran los tenis de bota de un vivo color rosa que se asomaban por debajo de la mezclilla arremangada. Podría haberla besado hasta morir, porque estaba más que linda.

"¿Elegiste este atuendo? ¿O mami lo hizo?" Solté una risita, poniéndola sobre la encimera para verla realmente.

"Mami me ayudó," me dijo, cogiendo un pedazo de tostada y comiéndola ruidosamente.

Me reí, tirando de una de sus trenzas. "Eso pensé," murmuré, besando su frente antes de bajarla a un banco. "Come, pequeña dulzura."

"Bien, papi," canturreó, sus pequeñas piernas balanceándose mientras pasaba de la tostada al tocino.

Encontré a Bella en nuestra habitación, y me apoyé en el marco, observándola. Hoy estaba vestida de forma similar a mí: _jeans_ , botas de montaña, una camiseta térmica con una camisa a cuadros encima. Era técnicamente verano en el noroeste del Pacífico, pero eso no significaba que las mañanas no fueran frías.

Bella sonrió, mirándome. "Sabía que la excursión era a una granja. Insistió en overol, como los que usa en casa de tía Kate. Tuve que hacerla un poco más femenina de alguna forma."

Me eché a reír y asentí. "Parece que le queda a su personalidad."

"Lo sé, ¿verdad?" Soltó unas risitas, rodando los ojos mientras tendía nuestra cama y metía algunas cosas en una bolsa. "Está… simplemente tan… animada."

Sonreí, estirando mi mano justo cuando pasaba mi esposa a mi lado, tirando de ella rápidamente hacia mí. No podía evitarlo. Solo necesitaba besarla. Escuché la bolsa cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo y sentí sus manos subiendo por mi pecho y alrededor de mi cuello, mientras mi boca cubría la suya. Sabía a pasta dental cuando mi lengua se deslizó a lo largo de la suya, retorciéndose con erotismo, lo suficiente para hacernos gemir lascivamente.

"Te amo," le susurré mientras mordisqueaba sus labios, bajando por su mandíbula y por último, plantando un beso con la boca abierta en su cuello.

"Y yo te amo," dijo con un suspiro, echándose hacia atrás para mirarme. "Mmm, café," murmuró, cerrando los ojos y lamiendo sus labios. "Quiero un poco."

Me reí, agachándome para agarrar la bolsa que había dejado caer y arrojarla sobre mi hombro junto con Bella. La bolsa no dijo nada, pero mi chica chilló, para el deleite de nuestra hija. La puse en el suelo junto a una risueña Bethy, antes de rodear la encimera y prepararle a Bella una taza de café.

Apoyé mis codos en la encimera, mirando a mis dos hermosas chicas. "Tengo reglas para hoy, dulzuras."

Los ojos de Bella se levantaron de golpe hacia los míos, pero Bethy simplemente inclinó su cabeza hacia mí con curiosidad.

"Nadie va a ningún lado sin mami o papi," le dije a Bethy específicamente. "¿Está bien?"

"Está bien, papi," respondió rápidamente, tomando un gran bocado de huevos.

"Eso significa el baño, el granero, ni siquiera con la señora Cope, Bethy. Quiero que uno de nosotros esté contigo todo el día… a todas horas, ¿está bien?"

"Se pupone que hoy llevemos una a-amiguita, papi," me contó Bethy emocionada. "Se pupone que nos agamemos de las manos cuando estemos en la g-granja."

"Bueno, eso está bien, pequeña dulzura, pero tu amiguita también estará con nosotros," le repliqué, pensando que una niñita extra no haría gran diferencia.

"Abby es mi mejor amiga," murmuró con un bocado de tocino en la boca.

"No hables con la boca llena," Bella y yo la reprendimos un poco.

Me volví hacia Bella. "Y tenemos que sacar algo de la caja de seguridad antes de que nos vayamos," le dije, levantándole una ceja, porque tenía toda la intención de estar armado, a pesar del hecho de que era una puta excursión de preescolares. Cuando Bella empezó a protestar, levanté mi mano. "Espera, y te diré por qué. Esa granja está situada a las afueras de la ciudad. Está rodeada por espeso bosque, y no lejos de allí, hay un viejo campamento que tiene mucho tiempo de haber sido cerrado. Puede que el viejo Lafayette todavía tenga sus cercas en torno a la mayor parte del perímetro, pero no a lo largo de esos bosques. Debería saberlo, porque él me pidió que sobrevolara ese lugar cuando perdió esas tres vacas el año pasado."

"Ya terminé, papi," dijo Bethy orgullosa, empujando su plato.

"Buena niña," canturreé, poniéndola en el suelo. "Ve por tu chaqueta, cepíllate los dientes, y nos iremos."

"Viva," gritó feliz, corriendo por el pasillo.

Me volví de nuevo hacia Bella. "Si esta mujer Lilith te reconoció por todo el bombo y platillo que vino con la boda, entonces puede rastrear _nuestro_ apellido," comencé a decir, levantándole otra ceja.

A pesar de que mi casa estaba oculta en papel, nuestros nombres estaban por todo ese pueblecito. Bethy estaba registrada en la escuela y en el consultorio del pediatra. Nuestros nombres estaban en cuentas con el florista, la librería, la farmacia, y en la maldita tienda de herramientas, sin mencionar en la puta biblioteca. Sabía por Alice que todos podían ser encontrados, si sabías dónde buscar.

"Ella no es grande, pero si le hizo algo al conductor ebrio, entonces no está trabajando sola, porque él no era precisamente un hombre pequeño. No estoy tomando ningún maldito riesgo, Bella. No puedo." Las dos últimas frases salieron en un siseó, porque hacía todo lo que podía por no maldecir frente a Bethy, pero mis nervios estaban inexplicablemente alterados, y los pies de mi hija estaban retumbando por el pasillo.

Bella estudió mi rostro en silencio, tomando su último sorbo de café, antes de ponerse de pie con un gesto de su cabeza. "Bien. Voy a ir a la caja. Tú métela en el coche."

"Sí, señora," le dije, mirando hacia abajo cuando una pequeña chaqueta rosa estaba siendo levantada hacia mí. "Ven aquí, niña hermosa," gruñí, agarrando los tirantes del overol y levantando a Bethy del suelo hacia la encimera mientras Bella salía hacia la oficina de _Gravity_.

"¡Papi!" Se rio Bethy, tratando de zafar mis manos de su ropa, pero su risa estaba demasiado fuera de control para siquiera lograrlo.

"Está bien, está bien," suspiré dramáticamente, poniéndole los ojos en blanco. "¡Brazo derecho fuera!" Ordené, y ella lo extendió de inmediato de manera que pudiera ponerle la chaqueta. "Brazo izquierdo fuera," me reí, tirando de sus pequeños dedos y sacando las trenzas.

Con un último vistazo alrededor de la casa, la arrojé sobre mi hombro, agarré la bolsa que Bella quería llevar, y puse la alarma en la puerta principal.

 **BELLA**

Me senté sobre una paca de heno, viendo a Bethy y Abby trepar sobre y alrededor de un pajar junto con otros niños de su clase. Había tal vez unos veinticinco niños en la granja. La señora Cope y el señor Lafayette se han coordinado con las otras dos preescolares en el área para hacerlo un evento bastante grande. Él disfrutaba de tener a los pequeños en su propiedad y hacerlo algo anual.

Había instalado un zoológico interactivo, con cabras, patos, conejos, e incluso un venado que había deambulado por su propiedad hace años y nunca se fue. Cercó un potrero para dar paseos en _pony_ en sus dos machos más viejos, y el increíble aroma a barbacoa flotaba sobre toda la propiedad.

"Me pregunto si algún niño se ha dado cuenta que la comida en la parrilla solía ser una vaca en el campo de atrás," reflexionó Edward, cayendo junto a mí.

"¡Cierra la boca!" Me reí, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Espero que no, pero no hagas que lo piensen."

Se rio entre dientes, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y besando mi frente. "Solo tengo curiosidad. La tía Kate dejó que me diera cuenta de la forma difícil."

"Awww," gemí, tomando su rostro entre mis manos y besando su mejilla. "No me digas que te dejó engordar la maldita cosa por todo el verano…"

"Sip… Steve," dijo con un suspiro su rostro casi demasiado triste para no ser gracioso.

"¿ _Steve_? ¿En serio?"

"¡Qué! Steve es un buen nombre…"

"Edward, te juro…" Me reí, todavía sacudiéndole mi cabeza. Algunas veces, actuaba como un tonto a más no poder. Y otras veces—como esta mañana en el desayuno—sabía que hablaba muy en serio.

"¡Papi!" Lo llamó Bethy, y su cabeza giró de golpe. "Queremos un paseo…" Señaló hacia el potrero de los _ponies_ , y los dos asentimos y nos levantamos.

Realmente la habíamos estado siguiendo todo el día… bueno, a ella y a Abby. Las dos podían pasar por hermanas. Ambas tenían el cabello oscuro, piel pálida, y casi tenían el mismo peso. Abby y Bethy tenían sonrisas radiantes, y risitas dulces y reservadas. Pero Abby tenía hoyuelos y ojos oscuros—casi negros, mientras que Bethy tenía unas cuantas pecas en la nariz y mejillas y brillantes ojos verdes. Sin embargo, estaban vestidas de forma similar, con la excepción de que el overol de Abby era un pequeño vestido de _jersey_ , en lugar de _jeans_.

Edward y yo nos recargamos en la cerca del potrero, esperando a Abby y a Bethy mientras esperaban en la línea. No pude evitar sonreír cuando hablaban con las niñas detrás de ellas emocionadas. La risita de Abby me recordó la de Ashley, y suspiré, apoyando mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

"Te habrían agradado los Greene," le dije en voz baja, empezando a hablar de pronto, pero si no lo hacía, nunca contaría la historia. "Eran divertidos, afectuosos, y Ashley los amó al instante. Ella… _quería_ ser adoptada por ellos." Miré hacia arriba y vi la paciencia y comprensión devolviendo mi mirada, y asentí.

"De verdad salieron para cenar conmigo. Siempre me culpé, pero tenías razón… en lo que dijiste ayer. No hice que Chris Douglas bebiera… o se metiera en su coche. Pero simplemente necesitaba culpar a alguien," susurré la última frase, "así que culpé a Lilith."

Sentí una mano en la parte superior de mi cabeza y los labios de Edward presionándose en mi frente.

"Dios, Edward. Nunca había odiado a alguien como la odiaba a ella. Nunca. Había desperdiciado… todo," le dije, porque era la verdad. "Había permitido que sus adicciones, los hombres y todo lo demás en su vida estuviera antes que sus dos hermosas niñas. Ya había perdido a Ashley con el estado y Bree en la muerte, y luego, que Ashley también muriera… El día del funeral de los Greene, simplemente… perdí la cabeza. Ataúdes no deberían ser construidos así de pequeños," murmuré, mirando hacia la pequeña línea de niñas y niños esperando con Bethy. "Simplemente… no debería ser así."

"Lo sé, bebé," dijo en voz baja, dejando otro suave beso en mi sien.

"Me dirigí a _Shady Glen_ , porque sabía que no se le había dicho a Lilith," susurré, mirándolo. "Joder, fue cruel lo que hice, Edward… Le dije lo que sucedió. Le dije que ya había perdido a sus dos hijas y que era su culpa. Que si hubiera hecho lo que un padre normal haría, todavía las tendría…" Sacudí mi cabeza, y Edward limpió mis lágrimas con sus pulgares. "Ella estaba enferma, bebé… y me desquité con ella, para sentirme mejor."

"No estoy diciendo que no hayas hecho mal, amor," dijo Edward, tranquilizándome con dulces caricias a mi rostro, "pero…"

"¡No, no, _no_!" Escuchamos detrás de nosotros, y reconocería la voz de Bethy en cualquier lado.

Edward y yo nos volvimos para ver que el hombre encargado del paseo en _pony_ estaba tratando de cargarla y ponerla en la silla de montar, pero a ella no le gustaba para nada. Esa ira pura y sus pasos titubeantes alejándose del hombre, esa no era ella.

"¡No!" Bufó, retrocediendo de nuevo y mirándolo furiosa.

"Mira, niña… no puedes pasearte si no puedo subirte aquí," el hombre le dijo, pero los ojos de ella eran un fuego amenazador cuando se volvió hacia nosotros.

"Papi," bufó, mirándolo con frustración y dando una mirada nerviosa hacia el trabajador de la granja, incluso cuando su padre se arrodilló frente a ella. "Él me asusta," le susurró a Edward.

"Bien, bueno, ¿todavía quieres pasear en el _pony_ , pequeña dulzura?" Le preguntó, sonriendo cuando asintió frenéticamente. Se puso de pie, cargándola y poniéndola en la silla. Una vez que Edward se aseguró que estaba bien, se volvió hacia el tipo. "Cuando termine, _yo voy_ a bajarla. ¿Entendido?" Prácticamente le gruñó al hombre en la cara, porque lo que sea que la hiciera infeliz, también lo hacía a su padre.

"Sí, hombre. Lo que tú digas," admitió, pero la pequeña sonrisa que le dio a Edward no llegó a sus ojos, y casi entendí a lo que se refería Bethy. El tipo era un poco perturbador, en especial cuando sus ojos se posaron en lo que mi esposo ocultaba en la cintura de sus pantalones en su espalda baja.

Edward caminó hacia mí, su rostro todavía un poco sombrío. "¿Alguna vez la has visto reaccionar así?"

"No," le dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "No puedo culparla. Es escalofriante… y está muy consciente de lo que cargas."

"Bien," dijo con un gesto de desdén, pero se volvió de nuevo hacia mí. "¿Qué pasó en _Shady Glen_ , bebé?"

"Oh, um… Bueno, Lilith perdió la cabeza por completo. Me culpó por todo, me dijo que Ashley seguiría viva si no me la hubiera llevado. Dijo que si alguna vez me ponía de nuevo las manos encima, me mataría," dije con una mueca. "Para ser honesta, nunca pensé que alguna vez mejoraría. Y había una parte de mí que pensaba que tenía razón—que si no hubiera tomado el caso, Ashley hubiera sido encontrada por alguien más, y todos ellos estaría todavía con vida."

"Bueno, ahora tenemos un problema, dulzura. Está afuera, y evidentemente intenta cumplir con su amenaza, porque no fue una coincidencia que hablara conmigo. ¿Qué hacemos?" Me preguntó, levantando la vista cuando Bethy nos llamó, y los dos la saludamos con la mano.

"Creo que será mejor que hablemos con Benny y Wes," supuse, encogiendo un hombro. "Ya sabes, manejar esto de la forma correcta…"

Edward me miró, tomó una respiración profunda y asintió. "Está bien, vamos a llamarlos."

Cuando el paseo terminó, fuimos a bajarla y a Abby de las sillas.

"¿Qué sigue, cariño?" Le pregunté, mientras ella, Abby y yo nos reíamos histéricas cuando Edward cogió a Bethy por la parte de atrás de los overoles, usando sus tirantes como asa.

"Me parece muy ligera," notó Edward, levantándola y bajándola de nuevo. Estaba haciendo flexiones con nuestra hija, que estaba disfrutando cada segundo de ello. "Voto por algo de comer."

"¡Papi, bájame!" Le ordenó, sonando como él.

La levantó hacia su rostro. "Primero dime que me amas," le hizo un trato, usando mi sonrisa torcida favorita.

"¡Te amo!" Prácticamente gritó, sus pequeñas piernas pataleando detrás de ella.

"Buena niña," se rio entre dientes, poniéndola de pie al acercarnos a las mesas de picnic.

Serví dos platos para las niñas, dejándolas sentarse con sus amigas y la señora Cope, mientras Edward y yo nos sentamos a un lado, compartiendo un pedazo de pastel.

"¿Qué pasa si…" Murmuré, soltando una risita cuando Edward me quitó una migaja de pastel de chocolate con un beso. "¿Qué pasa si se supone que Lilith no debía ser liberada?" Le pregunté. "Me refiero a que, ¿qué pasa si los engañó de alguna manera? Lo he visto suceder. O si de alguna manera pudo pagar su salida…" Mi voz se fue apagando, porque no estaba segura de lo que estaba tratando de probar, o siquiera si era la adecuada para lidiar con Lilith. Estaba predispuesta en su contra más allá de la comprensión.

"¿Realmente quieres hacer esto?" Me respondió, su frente arrugándose. "Me refiero a que, si viene hacia nosotros, podemos simplemente llamar a Benny, ¿pero investigarla realmente?"

"No lo sé," le dije con honestidad. "Puedo manejar cualquier cosa que haga contra mí, y tú también puedes, pero Bethy…" Le dije, señalando al otro lado de la mesa. "Ella es inocente en esto. Me volvería loca si Lilith trata de… igualar la mierda."

La expresión más sombría cruzó el rostro de Edward, pero asintió. "Está bien," suspiró, asintiendo solo una vez, pero todo se transformó en dulce amor cuando Bethy se acercó a nosotros.

"Tengo que ir al baño, mami," susurró, sus pequeñas mejillas teñidas de rosa.

"Está bien," le susurré en respuesta. "¿Qué hay de la señorita Abby? ¿Ella también?"

Bethy asintió, haciéndole un gesto a Abby para que se acercara.

Edward se rio, besando mi sien y la de Bethy. "Una pausa para el baño entonces," le dijo con una dulce sonrisa. "Voy a llamar a Benny y Alice mientras están allí. Ver qué dicen los dos. Voy a hacer que Alice y Mack empiecen a investigar en _Shady Glen_ , amor. ¿Eso te haría sentir mejor?"

"Gracias, cariño," le dije con un suspiro, amando que siempre me apoyara.

"Lo que sea por ti, dulzura," se rio, poniendo sus ojos en blanco porque eso sonó trivial, pero decía en serio cada palabra.

Cuando Edward se levantó de la mesa de picnic, sacando su teléfono, tomé la mano de las niñas y me acerqué a la señora Cope.

"¿Un baño?" Adivinó con una sonrisa amable, y asentí. "Nos dijeron que usáramos las instalaciones en el granero. Era más fácil para la señora Lafayette el no tener pequeñines paseándose por la casa."

"Está bien, entiendo," me reí, preguntándome por cuánto tiempo más la pareja de viejos podrían hacer funcionar realmente una granja de tiempo completo. "Muy bien, niñas, vamos al granero entonces…"

Cruzamos el patio de la granja hacia el granero, que estaba enorme, pero no tan enorme como el de la tía Kate, lo que me hizo pensar en llamarla. Estaba en Alaska, viviendo la mayor parte del tiempo sola con Tom, el hermano de Obie, cuando Obie y Mickey venían a visitarnos. De todas las casas de seguridad a las que Edward y Carlisle me habían llevado, la de la tía Kate había sido una de mis favoritas. Nunca me había sentido más segura que allí. Sin mencionar que la mujer contaba las mejores historias de cuando Edward era niño.

"Llegamos, damitas," les dije, abriendo la puerta del baño de manera que todas pudiéramos entrar.

No era un baño de lujo, pero para la emergencia que estábamos teniendo, serviría. Se veía todo de madera, con un inodoro, lavabo y una ducha de fibra de vidrio—la cuál parecía bastante reciente o renovada.

Las dos niñas hicieron lo que tenían que hacer, y yo me quedé parada detrás de ellas frente al lavabo, ayudándolas a lavarse las manos. Vi el movimiento por la esquina de mi ojo—la cortina de la ducha—pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta y sacar a las niñas, un paño con un olor dulce envolvió mi rostro, cubriendo mi boca y mi nariz.

Escuché gritar a las niñas, antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

 **EDWARD**

"¡Edward, cosa fea! ¿Cómo están mis chicas?" Dijo Benny por teléfono con una carcajada.

"Hermosas, como siempre," le respondí con honestidad, viendo cuando mi esposa hablaba con la señora Cope, antes de atravesar la propiedad hacia el granero. "Oye, cretino flacucho, necesito que investigues algo por mí. Creo que tal vez tengamos un problema. Un _verdadero_ problema."

"Dime, hermano. Déjame escucharlo," me dijo, dando un total giro de 180 grados de juguetón y bromista a todo un agente del FBI.

Le di un informe detallado, diciéndole que llamara a _Gravity_ para pedir que le enviaran los archivos. Le expliqué toda la situación que había iniciado esta mierda, cómo Lilith se había presentado a la recepción de la boda. Le sorprendió que Makenna no la hubiese reconocido, pero estaba aún más sorprendido de lo que la mujer había hecho en ese entonces para hacer que mi esposa perdiera el control.

"No puedo culpar a Bella," murmuró, tecleando en su computadora. "¿Entonces crees… que tal vez quiera cumplir una vieja amenaza?"

"No lo sé." Dije con un suspiro, pasando una mano por mi cabello al mismo tiempo que me alejaba de todos poco a poco. "Sé que Bella piensa que tal vez no se suponía que esta perra estuviera fuera. Voy a hacer que mi equipo lo investigue."

"Hazlo," concedió. "De hecho, en este momento voy a poner una orden de restricción, solo por si acaso… y _como un puto favor_."

Sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza al escucharlo.

"Vamos a hacerlo," me dijo, y el teléfono hizo bip. "Vamos hacer esta llamada de tres para añadir a Alice."

El teléfono sonó una vez, antes de que alguien lo contestara.

" _Gravity_ ," Makenna respondió alegremente.

"Hey, Mack, es Benny y Edward," dijo Benny. "Necesito a Alice, por favor."

"Hey," canturreó. "Está bien, espera un momento."

"¿Cuántas lamidas se requieren para llegar al centro de una _Tootsie Pop_?" Alice respondió de una forma extraña.

"Alice," Benny y yo le dijimos con un suspiro.

"No, en serio. De verdad, estoy haciendo el experimento," dijo con unas risitas, pero pude escucharla masticar al otro lado de la línea.

"Esa mierda no va a funcionar si la muerdes, duendecillo," dije con resoplido.

"Oh, sí, maldición," dijo con un suspiro, chasqueándose la lengua a sí misma. "Oh bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes?"

Benny procedió a decirle lo que él iba a hacer con la situación de Lilith, y le dio a Alice instrucciones de enviarle lo que tenía de la mujer y el viejo archivo de _Gravity_ del caso.

"¿Estás segura que era Lilith Laray?" Preguntó, después de que ella le contó sobre haber usado el programa de reconocimiento facial.

"Sip, sip, sip," repitió tres veces.

"Está bien, bueno… aquí vamos," dijo Benny, tecleando, pero dio un profundo suspiro. "Dios, no me había metido en _Shady Glen_ en años. Son instalaciones manejadas por el estado, pero el FBI ha estudiado a algunos de sus… residentes más peligrosos. Básicamente es un manicomio para los delincuentes psicóticos, y una operación con un pésimo manejo. Es lo más bajo en los puestos de trabajo de enfermería, donde el loquero está _muy cerca_ de perder su licencia. El doctor Ross Vernon.

"Dame algo de tiempo, Ed," continuó. "Voy a revisar los antecedente de todos en _Shady Glen_. Y también voy a trabajar con Lilith… ver qué terapias tenía. Alice, si hago que el hospital les envíe una lista de visitantes de los últimos años, ¿la revisarían tú y Mack? ¿Para señalar cualquier sospechoso?"

"Definitivamente," las dos chicas respondieron por el teléfono que estaba ahora en altavoz.

Y por eso quería a esa mierda flacucha. Benny tenía mucha gente a la que podía pedirle hacer esto, pero confiaba explícitamente en el equipo de Bella y el mío.

"¿Y dónde está Bella, porque me gustaría hacerle unas cuantas preguntas?" Preguntó Benny.

"Oh, um… llevó a Bethy al baño," le dije, caminando hacia el granero, "pero ya debería haber salido. Espera; voy para allá."

Entré al granero, viendo a una pequeña multitud de personas reunidas al fondo del edificio.

La señora Cope se acercó rápidamente a mí. "Oh, Dios, Edward… estábamos a punto de ir a buscarte…" El rostro de la anciana estaba pálido, sin que se viera una pizca de sangre. Estaba que se cagaba del miedo.

No esperé a que terminara, sino pasé junto a ella, encontrando a mi esposa en el suelo. "¿Bella?" Dije con un jadeo, tomando su rostro, pero manteniendo el teléfono en mi oído. "Bebé, despierta…"

Mi esposa cerró sus ojos con fuerza, abriéndolos un poco finalmente para mirarme. Cuando mi mano salió de detrás de su cabeza, mis dedos estaban cubiertos en sangre. Cuando se cayó, debió haberse golpeado con fuerza en la cabeza.

"Bebé, ¿dónde está Bethy? ¿Y Abby?" Le pregunté, mirando alrededor.

"¡Oh mierda!" Jadeó, tratando de sentarse, pero palideció cuando iba a medio camino. "Edward, había alguien allí… me… me noquearon con algo…"

Mi cabeza dio vueltas y mi respiración se detuvo al ponerme de pie. "¿Bethy?" Grité.

"Edward, háblame," gruñó Benny por el teléfono. "¿Oí bien? ¿Alguien noqueó a tu esposa? ¿Y Bethy no está allí?"

"¡Sí… _Bethy_!" Grité, corriendo al extremo del edificio y mirando hacia los bosques. Realmente sentía mi puñetero corazón en mi garganta.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda," siseó Alice por el teléfono. Podía escucharla dar instrucciones de llamar no solo a Emmett, sino también a Alec y Jasper. "Llama a Jazz primero, él está más cerca. Puede usar las cuatrimotos y llevar su trasero a la granja Lafayette. ¡Ahora Mack!"

"Espera," le dije, girándome cuando Bella vomitó detrás de mí. Me apresuré hacia ella. "Bella, bebé… estás segura de que alguien estaba allí…"

"Sí," dijo con un sollozo, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, pero cuando se bamboleó sobre sus pies, la hice que se sentara de nuevo.

"No te muevas," le ordené, y luego grité al teléfono, "Voy a rastrear el puto bosque. Necesito… _a todos_ … Alguien se la llevó, Ben," dije en voz baja, tratando de no perder el control, haciendo todo lo que podía por mantenerme concentrado.

"Lo tienes," dijo Benny en voz baja. "Ahí estaremos, hombre. Vamos a hacer una revisión de perímetro, y hasta te pondremos en el aire, ¿está bien?" Me preguntó, pero no le respondí.

Mis ojos estaban recorriendo toda la granja. Me volví hacia la señora Cope. "Necesito que cuente a todos los niños y que estén en un solo lugar. ¡Ahora! Tenemos a dos niñas perdidas… hasta ahora."

"Querido Jesús," rogó, corriendo a hacer exactamente lo que le dije. Su destino eran las mesas de picnic.

"¡Edward!" Me gritó Alice. "Jasper va en camino por los viejos senderos, me pidió que te dijera. Emmett ya viene hacia acá, e incluso Mickey y Obie estaban cerca. Alec estaba aquí, así que se fue con Jasper… todos estarán allí pronto."

"Ed, tengo dos unidades de camino hacia allá, con todo y perros de búsqueda. Van a responder a Wes hasta que yo llegue, ¿entendido?"

"Sí," dije entre mi aliento, saliendo disparado del granero, pero apenas podía pensar con claridad, porque no veía a mi bebé por ningún lado. "Y una ambulancia, Benny," murmuré. "No sé qué le hicieron a Bella…"

"Claro, hombre," respondió.

"Estoy cambiando a radio," les dije, terminando la llamada y cambiando mi teléfono por el auricular que Bella había sacado de la caja de seguridad esa mañana cuando agarró nuestras armas.

Metí el auricular en mi oído, encendiéndolo. "¿A quién tengo?" Gruñí, encontrando el punto de entrada en el borde del bosque, dónde estaba rota una rama.

"Aquí estoy," dijo Jasper, reportándose.

"Yo también, chico," dijo Alec, y podía escuchar los motores de las cuatrimotos de Jasper en el fondo.

"Ustedes dos… vengan por el lado oeste. Jasper, atraviesen la zona para acampar. Voy a tratar de seguir el rastro hacia allá."

"Señor," los dos respondieron.

"Edward, Benny dice que Wes está a diez minutos de ti," dijo Alice.

"¡No tengo diez jodidos minutos, Alice!" Dije con brusquedad, encontrando un sendero usado recientemente. "En diez minutos, podría perderlos…"

Corrí unas cuantas yardas más, encontrando un moño para el cabello color púrpura colgando de un arbusto. Era de Abby. "Joder. ¿Por qué se llevarían a las dos?" Jadeé, girando sin moverme, pero el ruido en mi oído me estaba matando. "Silencio de radio…" Ordené, cerrando los ojos de manera que pudiera oír todo—cada sonido, cada ráfaga de viento a través de los árboles, y el chasquido de una ramita seca en la distancia.

Un grito ahogado se escuchó a mi izquierda, y salí disparado hacia allá.

"Escuchó sonidos desde el noroeste," jadeé por el auricular, presionando mis piernas tanto como podía, tomando en cuenta el terreno irregular.

Tres ramas se engancharon a mi ropa, y mis botas chapoteaban en el lodo mientras seguía no solo el sonido, sino el rastro que los pendejos habían dejado. Si conocía a mi Bethy y ella estaba consciente de lo que estaba pasando, lo más probable es que estuviera resistiéndose como el demonio. Encontré unas cuantas huellas en el lodo y continué siguiendo el rastro de las ramitas quebradas. A los cabrones parecía no importarles una mierda el cubrir sus huellas.

"Edward," dijo Makenna. "Solo ellas dos están desaparecidas, de acuerdo a la señora Cope. Acabo de hablar con Bella… cariño, está confundida. Piensa que fue cloroformo lo que utilizaron con ella, pero tiene un gran chichón en la cabeza. Se siente mal, pero joder, está determinada a ayudarte."

"Dile que espere," susurré, queriendo mantener mi presencia en secreto. "Mierda, si no puede pararse, entonces no va a servir de nada aquí."

"Bien," murmuró Makenna.

"Edward," gruñó Alice. "Tengo visión térmica de dónde estás. Hay… tres entidades moviéndose como a unas cuarenta yardas de tu posición, pero no se dirigen en dirección al campamento. Más hacia la 101. Y parece que tienen a alguien esperando por ellos. Emmett… ¿cuál es tu posición?"

"Estoy en la 101," gruñó. "Eddie, sigue empujándolos en esa dirección. Alice, cambia a imagen de satélite y dame la marca y modelo del que los espera. ¡Y dile a Wes y Benny que mantengan a los policías lejos de mi trasero por exceso de velocidad!"

"Se ve como una _Ford… Expedition_ ," dijo Alice. "Es de un color oscuro. No puedo distinguir si es negro, azul o qué, pero está en el arcén… del mismo lado del camino por el que vas."

"¡Entendido!" Dijo Emmett.

"¡Eddie!" Me llamó Jasper. "Estoy en el campamento… estuvieron aquí. Hay señales de lo que parece un grupo de personas quedándose en estás viejas cabañas. ¡Alice, infórmalo a Wes, haz que venga un equipo aquí!"

"Bien, bien, bien," repitió. "Edward, sigue derecho de dónde estás como unas cuatro yardas, y luego da vuelta al norte hacia la 101. Tal vez puedas acortar la distancia siguiendo una línea diagonal hacia ellos. ¡Ve!"

"Diez-cuatro," murmuré, confiando totalmente en lo que ella dijo, porque en ese momento, ella era mis únicos ojos en el cielo.

Mientras corría, me centré en mis pies, no en mis nervios, no en la sensación de náuseas en la boca de mi estómago. Di vuelta hacia el norte cuando Alice me dijo, corriendo con más fuerza y rapidez.

"¡Mierda, maldición!" Gruñó Emmett. "Ed, estoy atrapado. Tengo un choque múltiple en la 101. ¿Quién lo tiene? ¡Respóndanme!"

"Mi tiempo de llegada a la granja es de cinco," respondió Mickey, repentinamente en la radio con nosotros. "Aguanta, niño bonito."

"Necesito apoyo aéreo," ordenó Wes. "¡Necesito a alguien en el aire… _pero ya_! ¡Maldición! Edward, estoy cruzando Forks en este momento, hombre. Tengo un equipo descendiendo por la 101 y una ambulancia que debe estar llegando."

No tenía energía para hablar y seguir corriendo, así que me quedé callado. A mi izquierda, oí el rugido de cuatrimotos, y supe que Jasper y Alec estaban corriendo por el viejo sendero no muy lejos de mí. El sonido de tráfico llegó a mis oídos casi al mismo tiempo que el bosque desaparecía.

Disparos rebotaron en el tronco del árbol junto a mi cabeza, y me lancé al suelo, sacando mi arma. Podía ver la SUV que Alice había descrito esperando a un lado de la carretera.

"¡Tengo visual!" Jadeé, apenas pudiendo hablar. "Veo a dos hombres… uno detrás del volante."

"Cooper, háblame," le ordenó Wes, "porque sé que estás allí."

Levanté mi cabeza para ver un sedán negro frenar de golpe chirriando las llantas en el lado contrario de la carretera, y cuatro federales salieron a tropel, con las armas en alto, accionando percutores, los hijos de puta preparándose para disparar.

"¡Maldición, no disparen!" Grité. "¡Mi hija está en ese coche! ¡¿Han perdido la maldita cabeza?!"

"¡Alto al fuego!" Ordenó Wes. "Sigan las órdenes de Edward en esta mierda, Cooper."

Me levanté, pegando mi espalda al árbol junto a mí, asomándome hacia la SUV. Un hombre joven con algo de barba en el rostro tenía un arma apuntando a la cabeza de Abby.

"¡No lo hagas, pendejo!" Gritó. "O ella no verá a Santa Claus esta Navidad… te lo juro."

Una ramita crujió a mi derecha, y Alec puso un dedo en sus labios a medida que se acercaba lentamente al borde de la línea de árboles. Tenía su arma en la mano, su mirada intensa mientras evaluaba la situación.

"Haz que siga hablando, Edward," me instó Wes.

"¿Qué quieres, hijo de puta?" Le grité, saliendo de entre los árboles, mi arma hacia un lado en señal de rendición.

"Tengo lo que vine a buscar," se rio entre dientes, encogiendo un hombro. "Diles que aborten," dijo, señalando al otro lado de la carretera hacia los federales, "o esto puede ponerse muy feo, rápidamente. Tienes que dejarnos ir. Las mataremos, más rápido de lo que puedes llegar a nosotros, y lo sabes." Movió su mano, colocando el cañón de la pistola justo debajo de la barbilla de Abby. "¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgar sus vidas con esas posibilidades?"

La puerta trasera de la SUV estaba abierta. No podía ver cómo era el conductor, pero podía ver el perfil de Bethy, un arma apuntando directamente a su frente.

"Haz que se retiren, Wes," le supliqué. "Puedo ver dentro del coche. El conductor tiene un arma apuntando a Bethy, y su compañero hace lo mismo con Abby."

"Joder, Ed… ¿qué quieres hacer?" Preguntó Alec en voz baja.

Pasé una mano por mi cabello, por fin encontrando su mirada. "No puedo… no… joder, _sé_ quién es," balbuceé finalmente.

"Bueno, si lo sabes, entonces podemos encontrarlos," dijo tratando de tranquilizarme. "Es obvio que no quieren matar a las niñas, porque las necesitan. Vamos a llamar a todos. Benny viene en camino desde Seattle. Wes acaba de llegar a la granja. Podemos encontrarlos," me dijo de nuevo, levantándome una ceja. "Si es algo que ver con dinero, también lo tenemos." Miró al otro lado del área cubierta de hierba, al pendejo con el arma apuntando a la cabeza de una niña de tres años. "Sus días están contados, chico, pero si peleas ahora… puede que pierdas. Sé que te está matando, pero míralos. Estos cabrones no están a cargo. Son solo los peones. Son hombres para recolectar y entregar."

No podía ver al conductor, pero podía ver lo que Alec estaba tratando de decir. Las miradas furtivas del tipo que estaba afuera lo decían todo. De entrada sabía que había una verdadera posibilidad de que pudiera ser atrapado. Su postura era la de un ladrón, no un militar. Estaba a la defensiva, no ofensiva. Pero no tenía problemas en eliminar a una niña de tres años a fin de escapar.

Lágrimas de ira y frustración, de desconsuelo y preocupación llenaban mis ojos mientras lo pensaba. Arrojé mi arma al suelo, señalando al pendejo apoyado en la SUV.

" _Tú_ … vas a morir," le prometí. "Acabas de cometer el mayor error de tu puta vida, cabrón."

Sonrió, petulante y atrevido. "Lo que tú digas, papá. Estoy seguro que vamos a estar en… _contacto_. Pero si nos siguen, voy a arrojar a estas niñitas de la camioneta mientras vamos a cien por hora en esta puñetera carretera."

"¡Papi!" Oí desde la SUV, y usé todas mis fuerzas—junto con la ayuda de Alec—para no correr hacia mi hija.

"¡Retrocedan!" Les dije a los oficiales al otro lado de la calle. "Déjenlos ir."

Son las palabras más difíciles que había pronunciado jamás. Lo más importante en mi vida estaba a punto de alejarse con personas que no conocía. Mi corazón se rompió cuando el pendejo metió a una llorosa Abby en el asiento trasero, entrando detrás de ella. Sentí como si una parte de mi ser simplemente se rompió y cayó al suelo, marchitándose hasta dejar de existir, cuando vi a la SUV arrancar y alejarse, llevándose a mi Bethy con ella.

"Vamos, chico," dijo Alec, colocando una mano sobre mi hombro cuando mis rodillas se doblaron y caí al suelo. "Vamos a ver a _Bellisima_ , ¿sí?"

Asentí, pero no me quedaba nada, dejándolo conducirme hacia la cuatrimoto estacionada junto a Jasper, que estaba hablando por teléfono.

Alec sacó su propio teléfono, hablando con urgencia, pero en voz baja. "¡Sam, tienes que contactarme con Carlisle… lo antes posible! ¡No, hombre… ahora!"

 **BELLA**

Di otra arcada cuando los paramédicos me movieron del suelo del baño a la camilla. No estaba segura si era por mi lesión en la cabeza, el químico que habían usado en mí, o solo mis nervios que estaban atormentando mi cuerpo con náuseas y mareos, pero sea lo que sea me estaba haciendo sentir aturdida.

"Déjeme ver," la joven mujer me dijo en voz baja, levantando mi cabeza con cuidado para ver el lugar donde me dolía más… físicamente. "Al parecer la azotaron contra la ducha cuando la noquearon."

Asentí, y luego me encogí de hombros, lágrimas acumulándose con el movimiento y el dolor en mi corazón.

"No creo que necesite puntos, cariño," me dijo, "pero tiene que sentarse. Permanezca despierta, ¿está bien? Si se trata de una conmoción cerebral, dormir podría resultar en más daño."

"Estoy bien," dije con un suspiro, sentándome en el borde de la camilla mientras ella limpiaba mi herida y regresaba a la ambulancia.

Levanté la vista cuando varios vehículos federales se detuvieron en la entrada de la granja. Wes había salido de su coche y se había arrodillado frente a mí antes de pudiera parpadear, al mismo tiempo que sus oficiales caminaban hacia las mesas de picnic que estaban ocupadas con los maestros y padres preocupados y los nerviosos niños.

"Háblame, Bella," me dijo en voz baja, tomando mis manos. Su rostro irradiando preocupación y simplemente ira, porque se había convertido en un verdadero amigo desde que nos había ayudado a eliminar a Royce King—sin mencionar que estaba loco por mi Makenna.

"Ella se las llevó," le dije, el sollozo que había estado conteniendo escapó solo un poco de mi pecho. "Tiene a mi bebé… Edward los está rastreando."

"Lilith," verificó, y asentí, limpiando mis lágrimas. "Benny está en camino, pero… Edward… él um… tuvo que dejarlos ir, Bells. No tenía opción," dijo suavemente cuando mis sollozos se hicieron más fuertes y mi capacidad de respirar más difícil. "Cariño, tenían un arma apuntando a la cabeza de esas niñas. Las hubieran matado antes de que pudiéramos parpadear. Le dijeron que estarían en contacto. Tengo a alguien siguiéndolos a una distancia segura, pero muy detrás de ellos y podrían perderlos."

Mi teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo, y pensando que podría ser Edward, lo respondí. "Bells," dijo Rose entre su aliento. "Háblame, tesoro…"

"Rose, ya no está," dije con un sollozo, mi control desapareciendo poco a poco. "¡Se la llevaron y a su amiga, Abby, y ya no están!"

Siseó una serie de maldiciones, pero tomó una respiración profunda. "¿Dónde está Edward, Bellsy?"

"Los persiguió, pero… no pudo… no hizo…" Respiré profundamente tratando de calmarme. "Es mi culpa, Ro. No revisé la ducha… solo las llevé dentro…"

"Trata de calmarte, Bells," me dijo con voz suave al otro lado de la línea, y podía escuchar los murmullos y balbuceos de Caleb. Ese sonido fue mi ruina, porque solo me recordaba que ella tenía a su bebé, y la mía… ya no estaba. No podía detener mis lágrimas; corrían por mi rostro sin obstáculos.

Un sonido de pura angustia llegó a mis oídos, y Wes y yo miramos al otro extremo de la granja para ver a una mujer que un hombre de Wes mantenía en pie.

Hice una mueca, comprendiendo su dolor. "La señora Carmichael," le dije a Wes. "La mamá de Abby."

Asintió, frotando mis manos. "No mencionaría nada de lo que sabes cerca de ella. Será mejor dejarla pensar que estás en la misma condición que ella. Podría ponerse feo si piensa que tu trabajo le hizo esto a su hija."

Asentí de acuerdo, e incluso Rose me murmuró, "Eso no es mala idea, Bells."

El teléfono de Wes sonó con una llamada, y respondió en voz baja. "Benny…" Dijo, pero solo escuchó por unos momentos, asintiendo de acuerdo. "Entendido. La llamaré en este momento, Ben. Solo llega aquí pronto. Voy a necesitar todo la ayuda que pueda con esto… No, traté de que los siguieran a una gran distancia, pero los perdieron. No podía arriesgarlas… Sí, lo sé." Hizo otra pausa, sus cejas levantándose hasta la línea de su cabello. "No jodas," dijo, dándome un poco la espalda. "Está bien, así que sabemos que ellos… bien…" Suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Entonces, esto se va a poner feo. Él va…" Wes suspiró de nuevo. "Demonios, joder… no, no lo culpo… Está bien, Benny." Terminó la llamada, alejándose cuando uno de sus oficiales lo llamó, pero puso su teléfono de nuevo en su oído. "Alice, ¿qué tienes para mí?" Preguntó, su voz apagándose entre más se iba alejando de mí.

"Bells, habla conmigo, cariño," me instó Rose en mi oído. "Respira profundo y concéntrate. ¿Estás herida?"

"En realidad no," me sorbí la nariz. "Me noquearon, golpearon mi cabeza en un costado de la ducha."

"De acuerdo, bueno, no es tu culpa," me dijo, "y todos van para allá. Emmett debería llegar en cualquier momento, Obie y Mickey estaban en Oregon, pero se regresaron, y Alec y Jasper estaban rastreando con Edward. Hablé con Alice, cariño… ella está trabajando con Benny y Wes para rastrear la SUV y…"

Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe cuando el rugido de cuatrimotos se detuvo frente al granero. Alec, Jasper, y Edward se bajaron de ellas, caminando en mi dirección.

"Rose, Edward regresó," dije entre mi aliento, lágrimas llenando mis ojos.

"Ve, Bellsy, y llámame cuando sepas algo…"

Terminé la llamada, dejando el teléfono en la camilla y poniéndome de pie. "Edward," dije con un sollozo, "¿qué pasó?"

Nunca había visto extinguirse la luz y el fuego en los ojos de mi esposo, pero cuando lo miré, no había… _nada_. Se veía torturado y derrotado, y a cinco segundos de destruir algo. Era un desastre, con su camiseta rasgada, sus zapatos llenos de lodo, y su cabello parado en todas direcciones, a pesar de que se lo acababa de cortar antes de la boda de Carlisle y Esme.

"Con cuidado, bebé," me dijo Edward, su voz áspera, pero me sentó de nuevo con cuidado en la camilla. "Tuve que dejarla ir," susurró, y cuando su voz se quebró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mis emociones se desbordaron. "Lo siento," repitió una y otra vez, pero me atrapó en sus fuertes brazos, que todavía estaban temblando.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Le solté, aferrándome al frente de su camiseta. "Tenemos que recuperarla, Edward. No sabía que alguien estaba allí. Lo siento…" Lo miré fijamente a los ojos. "Necesito recuperar a mi bebé… no puedo… respirar… sin ella."

"Vamos. A. Recuperarla," me dijo con brusquedad, su mano agarrando con fuerza mi camiseta. "Ellos…"

Fue interrumpido cuando mi teléfono sonó, y lo cogí, respondiendo de inmediato. "Hola…"

Hubo silencio por un momento al otro lado de la línea, hasta que escuché, "¡Mami, papi!"

"Jesús, Bethy," dije entre mi aliento, mi mano volando hacia mi corazón, porque mi bebé sonaba asustada.

Edward me arrebato el teléfono, poniéndolo en altavoz.

"Bella Swan… _Cullen_ ," dijo una voz en el otro extremo. No era masculina o femenina. De hecho, sonaba filtrada. "¿Tengo ahora tu atención, perra?"

* * *

 _ **N/T Les traduzco una parte de la nota de la autora para que no me linchen :P Lean lo que sigue:**_

 **N/A… Todos respiren profundo… déjenlo salir lentamente. Voy a admitir que este es el más cruel de los cliffies (1) en los que las he dejado. Y estoy segura que un buen número de ustedes están molestas conmigo. Algunas supusieron que esto pasaría. Y pasó cuando ambos padres estaban de guardia… tal parece que las circunstancias estaban en contra de ellos.**

 **Les prometo, porque algunos están preocupados de lo cruel que esto se puede poner, que no habrá ningún abuso físico o sexual hacia las niñas. Les prometo eso, porque sé que recuerdan el cautiverio de Bella en B &G, y no le haría eso a un niño inocente.…**

 **No puedo escribir angst por mucho tiempo, y la mayor parte de ustedes que me conoce están acostumbradas a ello, pero aquellos que no, entiendan que las emociones van a ser dolorosas por algunos capítulos y luego van a cambiar.**

 **(1) Cliffie proviene de la palabra en inglés Cliff-hanger que es cuando te quedas en suspenso a la espera de algo.**

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya quedado claro que esto no dudará para siempre, sin duda el equipo se reunirá de nuevo para salvar a Bethy, y como ya explicó Drotuno no habrá abuso físico o sexual para las niñas. Aguanten unos capis más, ya verán que valdrá la pena ;) Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Recuerden que nuestro único pago son sus palabras, así que usen el cuadrito, un gracias no cuesta nada ;) Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana.**_


	5. Chapter 5

La declaración obligada :P Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de _**Drotuno**_ , yo solo soy la traductora.

 **De nuevo me acompaña mi Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, y por ello gracias a ella también.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5

 **BELLA**

"Bella Swan… _Cullen_ ," dijo una voz en el otro extremo. No era masculina o femenina. De hecho, sonaba filtrada. "¿Tengo ahora tu atención, perra?"

"Sí," dije entre mi aliento. "¿Quién es?"

"Oh, seguro que tienes alguna idea," la voz mecánica dijo con una risa delirante. Sonaba mal, malvada.

Wes vino a pararse junto a Edward y a mí, su rostro sombrío mientras hablaba en voz baja por su auricular. "Alice… identifica el número que llamó al teléfono de Bella y rastrea."

"No me vas a atrapar," la voz le canturreó por la línea. "Solo quería asegurarme que Bella estuviera prestando atención."

"¿Qué _quieres_?" Dije con brusquedad, arrebatando el teléfono de la mano de Edward.

"Un poco de esto… un poco de aquello," la voz suspiró dramáticamente. "Y un montón de dinero. ¿Cuál es el valor de la familia en estos días? ¿Cuánto pagarías para recuperar a los tuyos? La venganza es una perra, nena. Estén atentos…"

La llamada terminó, pero todos a mi alrededor estaban inmóviles y en silencio. Miré a Wes, que estaba en su propio auricular.

"Teléfono desechable," murmuró, asintiendo como si hubiese supuesto que así sería. "Rastréalo lo mejor que puedas, Alice. ¿Algo de la SUV?" Le preguntó, suspirando profundamente. "Bueno, hazme saber lo que consigas." Cuando colgó, se arrodilló. "Las placas de la SUV eran robadas, pero Alice está haciendo una búsqueda de algo o de alguien relacionado con Lilith Laray que pueda tener un coche…"

"¿Qué hay de una alerta ámbar?" Edward dijo con brusquedad, poniéndose de pie frente a mí y comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro.

"Ya está hecho, hombre," le dijo Wes con calma. "La envié desde aquí, a Canadá, a Idaho, y hasta California."

"¿Y huellas digitales?" Preguntó Edward, señalando al baño detrás de nosotros. "Tiene que haber algo en esa puta ducha." Volvió su fiera mirada hacia mí. "¿Viste _alguna mierda_ , Bella?"

Me estremecí, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "No, lo siento."

Wes asintió, volviéndose hacia el oficial parado a su lado. "Consigue tantas declaraciones de esta gente como puedas, y luego déjalos ir. Haz que Cooper se reporte, necesito que entre al bosque y examine la zona para acampar que encontró Jasper, y haz que Gibbons empiece a examinar ese baño. Necesito que hagan esa mierda ya."

"¿Qué hay con la señora Carmichael?" Preguntó el oficial.

"Se la dejaremos a Benny, Hardy," suspiró Wes con cansancio. "Quiero a Bella y Edward de vuelta en _Gravity_. Quiero que Alice esté con ellos la próxima vez que esos pendejos llamen."

"¿Han contado a todos?" Preguntó Edward, mirando alrededor de la granja. "Ya saben, niños, maestros, empleados de la granja."

"El tipo del paseo en pony ya no está," susurré, mirándolo cuando se giró para mirarme. "El que asustó a Bethy… ya no está. ¿No lo viste con ella?"

"¡Joder no, no lo vi con ella!" Gruñó. "Fue un tipo diferente el que tenía a Abby, pero no pude ver al conductor."

"Bien, bien," Alec dio un paso hacia adelante, colocando una pesada mano sobre el hombro de Edward. "Llevemos esta mierda de vuelta a _Gravity._ "

"Voy a averiguar el nombre del tipo del paseo en pony," dijo Wes en voz baja, mirando del uno al otro. "Ustedes dos," ordenó, señalando a Jasper y Alec, "llévenlos de vuelta, y tan pronto termine aquí, Benny y yo estaremos allí. Emmett ya se desvió hacia allá. Dijo que estaba incrementando su seguridad. Creo que el mejor curso de acción será instalar una tienda en _Gravity_. Será mejor que tener que depender de la oficina en Seattle. ¿Está bien?"

"Entendido," dijo Jasper, dándole a Edward una mirada extraña mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie. "Vámonos, Bells. Te conozco… trabajaras mejor desde tu propia oficina."

"Siéntate," ordenó Makenna, sentándome frente a la mesa de conferencias en _Gravity_. "Necesito que describas al tipo del paseo en pony. ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

Podía ver que estaba tratando que me concentrara, pero era difícil. Estaba plagada de culpa mientras miraba a su dulce y paciente rostro. Todo esto era mi culpa. Nunca debí haberme metido con Lilith hace años, no debí haber dejado temprano la recepción o la hubiera reconocido, y podía ver en el rostro de mi esposo que también me culpaba. El hecho de que no me había tocado o apenas podía mirarme a los ojos lo demostraba.

"El viejo Lafayette dijo que se hacía llamar Kenny… Kenny Potter," dije con un suspiro, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, porque mi maldita cabeza estaba palpitando. No ayudaba que Edward era un león paseándose dentro de la sala de computadoras con Alice.

"Bien. Kenny," canturreó Mack, acercando su papel y preparando su lápiz. "Oh, Bellsy… tienes que concentrarte por mí. Sé que es difícil."

Me sentía muerta en vida, adolorida y simplemente vacía, pero respiré hondo y asentí. "Um… joven, delgado. No tenía más de veinticinco. Asustó mucho a Bethy," le susurré, mirando fijamente a Makenna. "Ella _lo sabía_ , Mack."

"Por supuesto que sí," concordó, sonriendo. "No sería hija tuya y de Eddie si no fuera así." Hizo una pausa por un momento, pero forzó la conversación. "Continua, Bells. Qué tipo de cabello… ¿rizado, lacio? ¿Cómo eran sus ojos? ¿Grandes? ¿Muy juntos?"

"Tenía algo de barba, descuidado, como si oliera mal si te acercabas demasiado," le dije. "Lo tenía algo largo y rebelde, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que se lo cortó, pero como si soliera llevarlo muy corto. Ojos azules, un azul realmente claro. Y tenía un tatuaje en su rostro."

"¿Qué tipo de tatuaje?" Me preguntó, levantando la vista del papel.

"Una lágrima, saliendo de su ojo izquierdo," le dije, mirando por encima de su hombro. "Su mandíbula era afilada, sus ojos juntos."

"Bien, cariño… bien," me felicitó, pero toda su concentración estaba en el dibujo que tenía frente a ella. "Un tatuaje en su rostro puede significar que estaba en prisión. Excelente," me felicitó de nuevo, su lápiz deslizándose por el papel.

Con unos cuantos toques más aquí y allá, consiguió dibujar su rostro en el papel. Me lo deslizó, y todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir en señal de aprobación, porque era perfecto.

"Necesito a Eddie para el rostro del tipo que siguió," susurró, fijando el retrato de Kenny a lo que había sido un tablero de anuncios vacío, pero que ahora tenía una foto de Lilith, Kenny y un mapa del área con alfileres en él donde se hizo la última llamada.

Las dos nos sobresaltamos cuando su estruendosa voz alcanzó un nuevo nivel de ira.

"¡Me importa una mierda, Alice!" Ladró Edward desde la otra habitación. "Tiene que haber algo de esta perra que no estamos viendo."

"Estoy segura que sí, Edward, pero tienes que darme tiempo para investigar en el hospital mental, sus empleados, y buscar por cualquier familiar que Lilith pueda tener. Ya estoy trabajando en la SUV, el teléfono prepagado, y estoy esperando las primeras pruebas de Benny sobre las huellas. Tienes que esperar," le dijo rotundamente, casi sin arrepentimiento. "Cuando llegue Benny, podrá trabajar conmigo, pero hasta entonces, estoy sola aquí. ¿Está bien?"

"Esperar para escuchar sobre esta mierda fue lo que nos llevó a esto. Debí haber escuchado sobre esta puta perra hace siglos," refunfuñó Edward, y me sobresalté cuando la mano de Alec descansó suavemente sobre mi hombro.

"Yo vi al tipo, Mack," le dijo en voz baja. "Yo te lo describiré."

Makenna asintió, dándole a Edward una mirada de reojo, antes de acercarse una hoja limpia de papel.

Bajé la vista a mis manos, sintiéndome inútil y todavía atontada por el dolor de cabeza, pero sentí dedos debajo de mi barbilla. Alec levantó mi mirada hacia él.

"No lo dice en serio, _Bellissima_ ," susurró, besando mi mejilla. "Es un hombre que está sufriendo, ¿sí? No viste el conflicto que enfrentó, _amore_. Vio un arma apuntando a la cabeza de la _Bambina_ , y no pudo hacer nada al respecto." Limpió una lágrima que escapó de mi ojo, suspirando profundamente. "Sabes que tú y la pequeña significan el mundo para él, ¿verdad?"

Asentí, tragando grueso. "Lo sé, ¿pero qué pasa cuando una parte de tu mundo es responsable por la pérdida de la otra?" Le pregunté, sin esperar por su respuesta. Me levanté de la mesa, bamboleándome un poco, y dejé la oficina en busca de Wes, encontrándome a Emmett antes de dejar la habitación.

"Bellsy," me dijo, apresurándose hacia mí desde el porche del frente. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. "¿Estás bien?"

Asentí murmurando, "Sí," levantando la vista hacia él.

"Está bien, bueno, me adelanté y aseguré el perímetro, encendiendo los viejos censores de Eddie. Me aseguré que la puerta solo abra con los controles remotos que le dieron a la gente de confianza, y le eché un vistazo a la casa, ¿está bien?"

"Sí, gracias, Em."

"Además, Wes y Benny han posicionado a algunos hombres por la propiedad, así que no entres en pánico si ves a alguien caminando por allí. Se les dijo que trajeran puestos sus chalecos del FBI," me dijo, señalando hacia la entrada para que pudiera ver a uno de los hombres caminando de un lado al otro.

"¿Dónde está Wes?" Le pregunté, frotando mis sienes.

"Lo llamaron desde el área de campamento, pero dijo que regresará de inmediato."

Asentí en señal de que lo había escuchado y entré en la casa. Estaba silencio—demasiado silencio. No se escuchaba el fuerte sonido de la televisión con caricaturas, no había risa desde la cocina, no había el sonido de diminutos pies golpeando los pisos de madera. Mi corazón se rompió, y me encontré de pie en la puerta de la recámara de Bethy.

Su más reciente juguete favorito yacía en su cama hecha—un conejo de peluche. Edward y yo le habíamos estado leyendo _Velveten Rabbit_ **(1)** anoche, y ese también estaba sobre su mesita de noche, esperando ser abierto de nuevo. Me dejé caer pesadamente en el borde de la cama, llevando a "El señor Conejo" a mi nariz. Olía a ella, como a jabón y azúcar, y simplemente a niñita, y no pude evitar acurrucarme con él, sollozando en la almohada de Bethy.

"Maldita sea, Edward," escuché a Jasper en el pasillo. "¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuviste una lesión en la cabeza que olvidaste que tienes que despertar a Bella? Joder. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Pudo haber entrado en coma, pendejo!"

"¡Yo me encargo de ella, así que ustedes dos pueden cerrar la puta boca de una vez!"

Me senté aturdida, dudosa de la voz que pensé que estaba escuchando, frotando mi rostro y levantando la vista para ver a Rose parada en la puerta.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Le pregunté, apresurándome hacia ella, mis lágrimas comenzando de nuevo. "Deberías estar con Caleb."

"Mis padres están aquí," explicó, envolviéndome en sus brazos. "Me dieron unas horas de descanso, aunque volveré esta noche. Solo… necesitaba verte," susurró, y podía escuchar el inicio de sus lágrimas. "Lo siento, Bellsy…"

Me volvió a sentar sobre el borde de la cama, dejando su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. "Él no está manejando esta mierda muy bien, ¿cierto?"

"Me culpa," le dije, encogiendo un hombro. "Demonios, _yo_ me culpo, así que no puedo decir que está equivocado." Se quedó callada, pero la miré. "La necesito de vuelta, Rose. Esta perra tiene que llamarme, decirme qué quiere, porque necesito a mi bebé de vuelta."

Rose me abrazó con fuerza mientras permitía que otro ataque de lágrimas se apoderara de mí. Cuando me calmé un poco, pregunté, "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?"

"Un par de horas. No debieron dejarte dormir tanto tiempo," me dijo, echándole un vistazo al chichón en mi cabeza. "Esos hijos de puta hicieron esa mierda a propósito, lo garantizo. Lilith les ha de haber dicho que eras… difícil de controlar. Sospecho que sabían que podías patear su trasero, por lo que tenía que dejarte fuera de combate por completo. Hubieran hecho lo mismo si hubiese sido Edward el que estuviera en ese baño. Solo que con él, hubiera sido una bala, porque no es a él a quien quiere torturar. Es a ti."

Noté que estaba hablando lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos en la sala pudieran escucharla. Me estaba protegiendo, levantando el ánimo, y advirtiéndoles a todos al mismo tiempo, porque podía darme cuenta que estaba simplemente cabreada—porque se llevaron a Bethy, por la actitud de Edward, porque yo había salido lastimada—solo _cabreada_. Las conversaciones que podía escuchar se detuvieron, pero hice una mueca, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"¿Por qué llevarse a las dos niñas?" Le pregunté, porque la pregunta había estado quemando mi lengua desde el momento que Edward regresó de la persecución.

"¿Lo que yo creo?" Me preguntó, levantando sus cejas hasta que asentí. "He visto a Abby… esas dos _munchkins_ **(2)** son muy parecidas. Aún más cuando no las conoces en absoluto. Apuesto que los pendejos que envió solo se les dijo cómo era Bethy, y ellos vieron a dos niñitas con cabello castaño. Mejor prevenir que lamentar."

Asentí, porque tenía sentido. Pero las dos nos sobresaltamos cuando mi teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo, porque era muy de madrugada.

"Bella, aquí afuera," me llamó Wes, y Rose y yo entramos rápidamente a sala. "¿Es ella?"

El teléfono decía, "No Disponible". Asentí, mirándolo de nuevo por instrucciones.

Cogió su radio. "¡Benny, llamada entrante ahora!" Señaló de nuevo hacia mí, articulando, "¡Adelante!"

Contesté el teléfono, pero ni siquiera pude decir "hola" antes de que la escalofriante voz mecánica empezara a cantar.

" _Ring around the rosie, pocket full of posies_ …" cantó, respirando profundamente y riéndose bajito. " _Ashes, ashes… we… all… fall…_ down." **(3)** Terminó la canción, cantando solo partes de ella, pero esa mierda daba miedo de todas formas. "Oh, Beeeellllaaaa," me llamó, todavía riendo. "Sé que estás ahí, Bella. Y sé que no estás sola, así que ninguna de tus perras de _Gravity_ , o el FBI que llamaste tan rápidamente, o incluso papi puede contestar por ti… ¿Estás escuchando?"

Hice una mueca de desdén, mirando a Wes, que me hizo una seña para que hablara y colocara el teléfono en la mesita de café, pero la forma en que la voz habló, la provocación y la maniática forma de hablar eran prueba absoluta de quién me estaba al teléfono.

"¿Qué quieres, Lilith?" Le pregunté, poniendo el teléfono en la mesita.

Estalló una loca risa a carcajadas, solo para terminar con, "Bueno, al parecer no has perdido tu toque…" Hizo una pausa, como si necesitara respirar. "Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nuuuuueevee… ¡ _Diez_!" Dijo de un tirón. "Diez millones de dólares. ¿No crees, Bella? Cinco por cada una de las bebés que me mataste… los mismos cinco por estas dos mocosas."

"¿Dónde?" Gruñó Edward, prácticamente temblando de odio.

"No tan rápido, guapo," bromeó, y por qué seguía usando la voz mecánica, no tenía idea. "Todavía no he terminado," se mofó.

"Yo no maté a Bree ni a Ashley, Lilith," perdí el control, estrellando mis manos sobre la mesa, incapaz de detenerme cuando se trataba de esta perra. "Tu loco trasero lo hizo. ¡No puse a mi hija de dos años en una bañera y le di la espalda! No fumé _crack_ hasta que mi cerebro se hizo papilla, y luego dejé que mi hija de cuatro años caminara por las calles de Seattle. Tú lo hiciste. No yo. Tú las perdiste."

Chillidos y lloriqueos de más de una niña hicieron eco en el fondo, y todos nos congelamos. "¡No me interrumpas de nuevo con tus gritos!"

"Quiero a mi hija de vuelta," le dije con los dientes apretados.

"Sí, sí," suspiró dramáticamente. "Vaya que tienes una cosita bastante saludable. Y sé cuál es tuya, porque tiene exactamente el mismo carácter que la madre. La otra… es un poco… _tímida_. Fue un error, pero sorprendentemente una fantástica ficha de negociación."

Había una parte de mí que no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa de mi bebé, pero la otra parte de mí sabía por mi experiencia con Riley Miller que carácter, aunque admirable en algunas situaciones, podría resultar mortal en situaciones de secuestro.

"No la lastimes," le supliqué, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"No lo haré… _si_ sigues los siguiente pasos, Bella," me respondió, sonando casi normal. "Tengo un plan, y vamos a apegarnos a él. Estén atentos…"

Con eso, la llamada terminó, y salí disparada abriendo mosquitera hacia la oficina de _Gravity_.

Entré rápidamente por la puerta para ver lo que Benny y Alice lograron con esa llamada.

"Tranquila, Bella," dijo Benny, haciendo que me sentara junto a él, pero señalando a la pantalla mientras todos los demás me seguían. "Fue otro teléfono desechable, pero esta vez, hubo algo interesante. Mira," me dijo, señalando a un número telefónico. "El primero tenía el código del área de Washington. ¿Y este nuevo?" Preguntó, esperando a que todos lo siguieran. "Este era de Oregon, y fue exactamente donde terminó la señal. Se movió de estado, pero no fue muy lejos, ¿está bien?"

Edward y yo asentimos, atentos a cada palabra.

Benny suspiró, su rostro luciendo triste. "No les voy a mentir. El hecho de que cante _Ring Around the Rosie_ no suena bien, porque enfatizó la parte de las cenizas. Busca venganza. Quiere desquitarse… y creo que originalmente solo iba a llevarse a Bethy, pero el hecho de que Abby terminó envuelta en esto… Bueno, creo que pudo haber desencadenado algo en ella. Es obvio que no está medicada, por su patrón de habla, su estado de ánimo durante la conversación, estaba totalmente descontrolado. Vamos a tener que esperar a ver cuál es su siguiente petición…"

"¿Qué hay del dinero? Porque puedo…" Edward estaba un poco inquieto, pero se calló cuando Benny levantó su mano.

"Sé que en este punto pagarías lo que fuera, y no te culpo, pero realmente quiero ver cuál es su siguiente petición, Edward. Si se puede hacer un trueque por las dos niñas, esa es mi meta." Benny le frunció el ceño a Edward cuando comenzó a protestar, levantando su mano de nuevo. "Eso no quiere decir que no hemos estado ocupados, porque pese a que queremos esperar a ver lo que esa perra quiere, me gustaría encontrarla antes de que lleve a cabo mucho más de ese jodido plan que tiene," nos dijo, su voz sonando un poco más ronca de como normalmente habla, pero le dio una señal a Alice.

"Escuchen, escuchen, escuchen," dijo Alice, su comportamiento un poco más apagado que lo normal, porque estaba casi segura que no había dormido. "Hicimos una revisión de antecedentes del doctor Ross Vernon, el loquero de _Shady Glen_. Está limpio—en su mayor parte—con la excepción de que tiene una deuda de hipoteca vencida. Estoy hablando de _un maldito año de hipoteca en mora_." Alice nos levantó su ceja y continuó. "También hizo algo que no debió haber hecho nunca. Dio tratamiento a su propia familia. Su hijo fue un residente de _Shady Glen_ , un paciente de su padre, y adivinen en que dormitorio se quedó…"

"En el de Lilith," casi todos en la habitación dijeron débilmente.

"Exactamente," suspiró haciendo un gesto con su cabeza. "Kurt Vernon entró en _Shady Glen_ por un trastorno bipolar y fue liberado después de un año de intensa terapia y una ronda personalizada de medicamentos. El siguiente," dijo, girando su silla y señalando a los dos dibujos en el tablero. "Kenny Porter… este tipo es una sanguijuela. Ha pasado más tiempo en la cárcel que cualquiera a la edad de veintitrés años debería, y hay de todo, desde pequeños robos a asalto, y de hurto mayor hasta corrupción de menores…" Dijo, pero toda la oficina llena de gente explotó. "¡Esperen!" Gritó. " _Déjenme terminar_ … ¡El último cargo fue falso, chicos!" Puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo gestos con sus manos para que nos calmáramos. "Había salido del instituto, pero su novia en ese entonces no. A los padres de ella no les agradaba—con buena razón, supongo—y presentaron cargos.

"Ahora," dijo con un bufido, señalando el último retrato del tipo que Alec le había descrito a Makenna, "este tipo se parece mucho al último compañero de celda de Kenny, Russell Carnes—alias Rusty." Alice se detuvo, dándole a Benny una mirada significativa, antes de respirar profundo. "Rusty Carnes… su nombre consta en el certificado de nacimiento de Bree. Nació con el nombre de Bree Ann Carnes."

Mi cabeza cayó en mis manos, y froté mi rostro en frustración. "Entonces… déjame entender esto," murmuré detrás de mis manos. "Rusty y Kenny eran compañeros de celda y se han asociado con Lilith. Así que, ¿qué tiene que ver el hijo del doctor Vernon con esto?"

"Bueno, tal parece que cuando Lilith llenó sus papeles para darse de alta," dijo Benny, abriendo una nueva pestaña en su laptop, "dio la misma dirección de Kurt Vernon. Iban a ser compañeros de cuarto en Seattle."

"Bueno, ¿quién le pagó al puñetero médico?" Preguntó Edward, mirando a los dos. "Porque dos exconvictos y dos dementes, no parecen precisamente estar nadando en dinero, y él debe su hipoteca."

"No están nadando en él," coincidió Alice. "He revisado las finanzas del doctor Vernon, y aparece como un préstamo, pero no creo que sea eso. Tengo que rastrear ese dinero hasta su fuente, pero es complicado y está esparcido. Me tomará algo de tiempo."

Wes dio un paso hacia adelante, estrellando un archivo en la mesa de conferencias. "El campamento," dijo con un suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No conseguí mucho—solo unas cuantas huellas, algo de ropa, basura, y otro teléfono usado. Mi laboratorio está procesando todo mientras hablamos. De hecho, debería tener respuesta por la mañana… bueno, en unas horas en realidad."

"Lo mismo va para las huellas en el baño," añadió Benny, volviéndose hacia Edward. "Necesito saber si puedes conseguir ese dinero, hermano. No quiero pagar una recompensa… _jamás_. Pero tenerlo a la mano… para mostrárselo… bueno, podría ser beneficioso."

"Puedo conseguirlo," dijo Edward con un suspiro, pasando una mano por su cabello. "Cuando los bancos abran…"

"Todavía no," dijo Benny en voz baja, sus ojos desplazándose rápidamente entre nosotros dos. "Solo quiero asegurarme de que esté accesible. Te avisaré con tiempo cuando lo necesitemos. Estoy esperando algunas cosas, además del laboratorio." Se giró en su silla, abriendo algunos reportes. "Tengo algunos hombres allí afuera consiguiendo alguna información en _Shady Glen_. Hay un médico que empezó su residencia hace un año. No tenía las mejores calificaciones de la universidad de Washington, de manera que eso explica por qué está en el hospital con nivel más bajo del área, pero tiene dinero… Bueno, sus padres lo tienen, y al parecer lo dejaron sin fondos. Mientras está nadando en deudas—préstamos para estudiantes, renta, pagos del coche, tarjetas de crédito—sus padres son parte de la alta sociedad de Portland. Y él se hacía cargo de las sesiones de terapia a las que Kurt y Lilith asistían, de acuerdo a los registros de _Shady Glen_."

Mi cabeza palpitó, pero asentí, casi adivinando cual pudo haber sido el escenario. Lilith suelta su enloquecida y jodida versión de su vida a su nuevo terapista, recién salido de la universidad, pero con problemas financieros. No se necesita de mucho para averiguar acerca de mí, en quién me he convertido y lo que valgo, porque Lilith conocía mi verdadero nombre. Lo firmé cuando fui a visitarla. Sumando la reciente publicidad por la boda de Esme y Carlisle, y los signos de dólar brillaron en sus ojos. La amenaza de Lilith por venganza se convierte en un complot por extorsión. Ellos dos no pueden hacerlo solos, de modo que reclutan a Rusty, probablemente la única persona que conoce Lilith ahora, y trae a su viejo compañero de celda con él. Un trabajo fácil, dinero fácil.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" Le pregunté, frotando mi cabeza, pero Rose lo hizo por mí, apartando el cabello de mi rostro y cuello.

"Walter Bridges," respondió Benny, "y sigo esperando escuchar de mis hombres. Si hoy no se presentó a trabajar o no pueden encontrarlo en su departamento, entonces sabré que está involucrado."

"Mira," dijo Alice, dando golpecitos en mi pierna. "Él." Señaló la pantalla, y levanté la vista para ver a un tipo común y corriente.

Asentí, apenas notando su cabello y ojos castaños, o la sonrisa cursi que llevaba en su credencial de empleado.

"Tengo una pregunta," dijo Jasper desde la parte de atrás de la habitación. Había estado callado escuchando todo, pero cuando me volví para mirarlo, me di cuenta que casi todos estaban allí—Mickey, Obie, Jasper, Emmett, Mack, y Alec—y de pronto, eché muchísimo de menos a Carlisle y Esme. "¿Tienen alguna idea de quién es el padre de Bethy… me refiero a, quién _es realmente_?"

Benny sonrió, aunque fue triste. "Esa…" comenzó a decir, levantando su dedo. "Esa, justo allí, es nuestra clave. Estoy malditamente seguro que no tienen idea de lo que Edward era, es, o siquiera de lo que es capaz. Y sinceramente, no sé si se den cuenta de lo que Bella es capaz, tampoco. Creo que Lilith solo la ve como una investigadora privada, nada más. Su formación en el FBI debería ser privada, pero son Edward y Carlisle los que son desconocidos."

Miré hacia arriba a Edward, y su rostro era sombrío, pero fijó sus ojos a los míos por un momento. No había emoción, y vi lo que estaba haciendo. Mi esposo se estaba preparando para ir a luchar. Se estaba preparando para matar, aunque fuera solo para la supervivencia de dos niñitas—una de las cuales significaba todo para él. Poco a poco se ponía la máscara que usaba la vez que lo conocí. La fría e inquebrantable máquina para matar, el mercenario que no se inmutaría cuando matara a un hombre por delitos menores. Y por primera vez desde que lo conocí, me asustó, porque en el fondo sabía que me culpaba por el acto de venganza de Lilith.

"Quiero a Carlisle aquí," murmuré, mirando de vuelta a mis manos. Toda la maldita habitación se sentía desordenada y desorganizada sin su presencia. Nunca antes habíamos tomado una decisión decente sin él, y esta vez, el sujeto era tan jodidamente importante que lo necesitaba. Necesitaba su planeación precisa, su apacible dominio de la habitación, y el control sobre su hijo, porque Edward parecía estar a punto de explotar, y estaba muy segura de que no era yo la que podía calmarlo esta vez.

"Está de camino, _Bellissima_ ," respondió Alec, viniendo a arrodillarse junto a mí. "Están en el aire, ¿está bien?"

"Por escrito," continuó Benny, "Edward y Carlisle solo parecen tener dinero. Una revisión regular de los antecedentes de ambos solo muestra su período de servicio en la Fuerza Aérea, que Carlisle trabaja para _Twi Tech_ , mientras que Edward es socio en _Gravity_. Ambos casados, los dos viviendo en el estado de Washington, y ambos invierten mucho en la bolsa. La licencia de piloto de Edward está allí. El primer matrimonio de Carlisle está allí, y unas cuantas propiedades que ha permitido que permanezcan a su nombre. Edward no tiene propiedades a su nombre. Y eso es bueno." Benny se volvió hacia todos nosotros, su rosto serio. "Todo lo que Carlisle hizo después que se retirara de la Fuerza Aérea, pero antes de su posición en TT, no existe… y la vida de Edward está en blanco, hasta que se casó con Bella. Esa mierda es perfecta, porque Carlisle nunca quiso que sus soldados fueran convencionales. Hay empresas allá afuera que son mercenarios, pero él nunca quiso eso. Tomó los trabajos que le ofrecían en secreto, y sus clientes lo respetaban lo suficiente para mantenerlo así."

"Si encontramos a estos pendejos, si los aseguramos," comenzó a decir Emmett, sus puños apretándose a sus costados. "Carlisle no solo… va a seguir tu mando, Benny. Va a prenderse como fuego del infierno. Va a tomar esto como un golpe personal a la familia."

"Estoy consciente de eso," dijo Benny con un suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Y estoy preparado para ello. Necesito que confíen en mí, chicos. Si es necesario, entonces vamos a tener que sentarnos y planearlo. No puedo simplemente… permitirles actuar como agentes."

"Pero Eleazar puede," añadió Mickey. "Él es de la CIA, y puede trabajar de forma clandestina."

"También lo sé," resopló Benny, rodando los ojos. "Y en este momento está de camino. Esme ya lo llamó, y se reportó conmigo."

La computadora de Alice pitó, y se giró para mirarla. "Abandonaron la _Expedition_ , y la alerta ámbar funcionó en Olympia. Dos hombres y dos niñitas fueron vistos afuera de un centro comercial, donde una minivan fue reportada robada."

"Dime que es una de esas con sistema de satélite," dijo Wes, corriendo a su lado.

"Umm, no," gimió Alice, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Un viejo modelo _Chevy_ , sin GPS."

Ella y Wes comenzaron a trazar donde fue tomada la van, cayendo en su propia conversación en susurros.

"¿Qué pasa con la madre de la otra niñita?" Alec le preguntó a Benny.

"¿Te refieres a lo que le dijimos?" Verificó, y Alec asintió. "Coloqué hombres en su casa, esperando por una llamada pidiendo recompensa que estoy seguro que nunca llegará. Es una madre soltera, trabajadora, así que no hay dinero que pedir allí, pero su hija no era el objetivo original, por lo que es una víctima en todo este desastre. Se le dijo que fue un acto al azar, que los secuestradores se aprovecharon de que Bella estaba sola con dos niñas. Está devastada, por supuesto, pero en cuanto a su conocimiento, es limitado. Me gustaría poder encontrar a Abigail Carmichael y simplemente devolverla a su madre, sin que nada de esta mierda llegue a sus oídos."

"Joder," suspiré, levantándome de la silla. "No es culpa de la señora Carmichael," gemí.

"No. No lo es," dijo Edward, su voz afilada y fría al mismo tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, pero bajó la vista al suelo.

Todos en la habitación se tensaron, casi inhalando juntos bruscamente. Era consciente que podía sentir la ira de Edward en la habitación como otra entidad, pero si alguien no se había dado cuenta antes, se dieron cuenta ahora. Lo que no esperaba es que alguien viniera en mi defensa.

"Oye, ¿niño bonito?" Dijo Mickey con brusquedad, su temperamento italiano saliendo a la superficie. "¿Por qué no diriges esa puta mierda en la dirección correcta? No hacia tu esposa, ¿está bien? Hoy he oído más canalladas de tu parte de lo que puedo soportar. Dirige esa mierda hacia el enemigo, no hacia la madre de tu hija. Estás actuando como si esto fuera toda su culpa."

"¿Y no lo es?" Murmuró, saliendo furioso por la puerta de la oficina y azotándola detrás de él.

Pasé saliva espesa, conteniendo mis lágrimas y haciendo a un lado manos que se extendían hacia mí. "Tiene razón. Es mi culpa. Hice de Lilith mi enemiga cuando perdí el control de mi temperamento con ella," dije en voz baja, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"Tal vez," dijo Benny con voz suave, "pero Lilith Laray no debió haber sido liberada, Bella. Tú pensaste que estaría encerrada, y no fue así. De acuerdo con el psiquiatra de mi oficina, su expediente se lee como alguien que va estar encerrado de por vida. Nunca se le debió haber permitido salir, porque mi psiquiatra piensa que no es esquizofrénica o maniaco depresiva… sino posiblemente una sociópata—lo que la hace muy consciente de todo lo que está haciendo, porque sus acciones concuerdan con la teoría. Vamos a encontrarla, y vamos a recuperar a esas niñas."

"En este momento, es el juego de la culpa entre ustedes dos," dijo Wes con un suspiro, su nariz arrugándose. "Lo he visto antes con cada pareja que pasa por este tipo de situación… se culpan a sí mismos y al otro."

Asentí, pero no dije nada, saliendo por la puerta.

"Vamos a limpiarte y meterte en la cama, tesoro," me instó Rose, guiándome hacia la casa. "Voy a quedarme contigo por unas horas más, y luego voy por Caleb. ¿Puedes soportar verlo si lo traigo aquí?"

"Sí, puedes instalarte en la habitación extra," le dije con un gesto de mi cabeza, incapaz de concederle acceso a la habitación de Bethy. Simplemente… _no podía_. "Pero no tienes que hacerlo, Ro."

"No, yo creo que sí."

Me llevó a la habitación de Edward y mía, empujándome e instándome a entrar al baño. Una vez que agua caliente se derramó sobre mi rostro, dejé que las lágrimas fluyeran.

Mi sueño era inquieto y mis sueños horrendos, y estaban llenos con mesas, cuchillos y látigos. Reviví cada minuto de mi pasado siendo retenida contra mi voluntad—solo que en mis sueños, mi hija estaba conmigo. Sabía que Rose finalmente me había dejado. La cama se sentía fría, vacía, con la excepción del señor conejo al que parecía haberme aferrado durante el tiempo que pude dormir. Bajé la vista hacia la larga y fea cicatriz en mi muslo—la que Miller me había dejado—y le supliqué a Dios que Bethy saliera ilesa de esto. No merecía tener cicatrices, y en ese momento, felizmente hubiera intercambiado lugares con ella.

La casa estaba en silencio mientras me vestía con _jeans_ y una camiseta, poniéndome unos tenis. Miré mi teléfono que había estado callado desde la última llamada de Lilith, metiéndolo en mi bolsillo antes de salir al resto de la casa. El sol había salido, y parecía que alguien había hecho explotar una bomba en la sala, porque había bajas por todas partes. Mickey y Obie estaban profundamente dormidos en el sofá de dos plazas, Jasper en la silla, y Alec parecía haberse quedado dormido en el suelo, viendo televisión. Papeles esparcidos, _laptops_ abiertas, y la televisión estaba encendida pero sin volumen.

Nadie se iba, nadie se daba por vencido, pero se quedaron dormidos donde cayeron. Imaginaba que Benny, Wes, Mack y Alice, todos se quedaron en la oficina, trabajando durante la noche, y una punzada de culpabilidad me hizo estremecer. Pero me consolé con la idea de que haría lo mismo por cualquiera de ellos.

El café estaba hecho en la cocina, y podía ver que Edward había cocinado a fin de enfocar su frustración en algo, aunque mi estómago se revolvió ante la idea de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera cafeína en este momento. Había panqueques, huevos, un plato de salchichas y tocino, sin mencionar una enorme jarra de jugo de naranja. Supongo que era su forma de permanecer ocupado, de hacer _algo_ productivo, cuando todos estábamos solo… esperando.

De acuerdo al reloj en el microondas, eran casi las diez de la mañana. ¿Cómo había dormido tanto? Pero frotando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza respondí esa pregunta. El chichón estaba más pequeño, pero la abertura en la piel estaba sensible al toque. Siseé, haciendo una mueca cuando la toqué, y alejando mi mano rápidamente.

"¿Todavía adolorida?" Oí detrás de mí y me giré para ver a Edward sentado en la mesa de nuestra cocina, su expresión ilegible. Sus largos y hermosos dedos envolvían su taza de café, y se veía como si no hubiera dormido para nada.

"Sí," susurré, agarrando una taza de café del gabinete. "Los paramédicos creen que mi cabeza golpeó el borde de la ducha cuando me azotaron hacia atrás," le expliqué mientras me servía mi café, añadiendo azúcar.

"Deberías comer algo," dijo Edward, recostándose en su silla, pero su mirada estaba afuera de la ventana de la cocina, no dirigida a mí.

"No tengo hambre," murmuré, odiando la tensión entre nosotros, porque solo deberíamos decir lo que estábamos sintiendo, pero no lo hacíamos, hasta que era demasiado tarde.

Tal vez era porque estábamos rodeados por todos los que conocíamos, y siempre habíamos arreglado nuestras cosas en privado. Tal vez era porque me sentía culpable y perdida, cuando normalmente estaría concentrada y trabajando en el siguiente paso, pero sentía la pérdida de mi hija como si hubiera perdido un miembro, como si solo la mitad de mi cerebro estuviera trabajando. Y Edward estaba tan malditamente encabronado que no podía arreglar nada, irradiaba de él como una fiebre.

"Por supuesto que no," murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No esperes hasta enfermarte, Bella."

Di un respingo ante el sonido de mi nombre viniendo de él, porque lo escupió de su boca como una maldición.

"No lo haré," repliqué, sacudiendo mi cabeza y acercándome al refrigerador. "Todavía estoy mareada."

"Bien, tampoco uses toda la leche," gruñó, poniéndose de pie. "Puede que otros quieran un poco cuando se levanten, y ahora no puedo precisamente ir a la tienda."

Eso lo hizo. No pude soportarlo. Me giré de golpe, azotando la puerta del refrigerador. "¡Deja de hablarme así, Edward! ¡Quédate con la puta leche! Jesucristo. ¿Por qué no dices lo que realmente estás pensando? ¿O no puedes verme a los ojos por tanto tiempo?"

"¿Por qué no revisaste el puñetero baño, Bella?" Gritó, estrellando sus manos sobre la encimera, sus ojos con intensa ira.

"¿Por qué no vigilaste el granero?" Repliqué. "No estábamos precisamente alertas en el granja, pero _tuvieron_ que haber salido corriendo por detrás."

"Al menos debiste haber prestado atención a tu puto entorno," me dijo, pasando una mano por su cabello. "Maldita sea, ¿tu entrenamiento en el FBI no te enseñó _nada_?"

Apenas me di cuenta que todo el mundo estaba en la arcada de la sala. Incluso Wes y Emmett habían entrado volando por la puerta principal.

"¡Eso es gracioso viniendo de el hombre que puede correr más rápido que todos en esta maldita habitación, y así la dejaste ir, Edward!" Grité, y el sollozo que sacudió mi cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies fue de verdad doloroso. Tuve que apoyarme en la encimera para evitar caer de rodillas y hacerme un ovillo.

"¡Tenían una maldita arma apuntando a su cabeza, Bella!" Gritó en respuesta, el dolor en su rostro, y sabía que le había dado dónde más le dolía. Se estaba culpando por ver cómo se la llevaban, pero lo que dijo después lo negó todo. "¡Tal vez…" dijo con brusquedad, señalándome, "tal vez si no hubieras sido una _perra_ vengativa con esta maldita lunática, no estaríamos en este puto desastre para empezar!"

Varias cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo. Mi taza golpeó la baldosa, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, y el café caliente salpicó en la cocina. La puerta principal se abrió de golpe al mismo tiempo que mis rodillas finalmente se doblaron, porque la otra parte de mi corazón—la parte que no dolía por mi hija, sino la parte que pertenecía a mi esposo—simplemente se destruyó ahí mismo.

Manos me agarraron al mismo que escuché voces gritando, puertas azotándose y lo que se escuchaba como una pelea, pero nada de ello importaba, porque mi visión se oscureció.

 **EDWARD**

Mi mundo estaba nadando en rojo, el mismo maldito rojo que había visto cuando me di cuenta que alguien había lastimado a mi esposa, se había llevado a mi hija y no fui lo suficientemente rápido para detenerlos. Me odié por ello. Simplemente me sentía tan inútil y fuera de control, y todo lo que podía ver era… rojo. Me sentía enojado y afligido y simplemente malditamente… destrozado.

Joder, sabía que esta mierda no era totalmente la culpa de Bella, pero era más fácil estar enojado que romper a llorar y caer a sus pies, aunque ninguna de esas cosas traería de vuelta a Bethy. Ira, podía soportarla. Estaba acostumbrado a la ira, me nutría de ella, pero querer sollozar, querer llorar y gritar y sujetar a la única persona en la habitación que me entendía completamente—porque Bella realmente me conocía—me hacía sentir débil, como si pudiera perderlo _todo_. No la podía perder también, maldita sea, pero la estaba alejando de todos modos.

Algo en mí se rompió el mismísimo segundo en que vi a un hombre apuntar un arma a la cabeza de mi Bethy. Si hubiera sido un miembro de mi equipo, o incluso Bella, hubiera luchado, hubiera apuntado mi puta arma y tirado del maldito gatillo, porque mi equipo y mi esposa hubieran sido capaces de luchar conmigo. Pero no mi hija de tres años. Las probabilidades estaban en su contra, porque no podía arriesgarme a una bala perdida cerca de ella, no podía permitir que una inocente como Abby muriera, y no había jodida forma de que pudiera calcular llegar a alguna de ellas antes de que el hombre en el coche disparara su propia arma. No podía tomar el riesgo, pero la espera—la tortuosa y puñetera _espera_ —me estaba matando. Teníamos que hacer lo que esta lunática mujer decía al pie de la letra, o podría perder a mi hija o a alguien más.

El soldado en mí quería sangre, quería venganza, quería la cabeza de alguien en una vara, pero el padre en mí tenía que esperar, y era un conflicto que no podía conciliar. En lo absoluto. Estaba en desacuerdo conmigo mismo de tantas formas, estaba prácticamente mareado. Solo estaba… pataleando para mantenerme a flote. Estaba tratando de ayudar, pero nada de lo que dijera o pensara podría funcionar a menos que conociéramos toda la información, y a fin de conseguir la información, tenía que depender… bueno, de todos. Estaba enojado con Bella por ponernos en esta situación en primer lugar, pero era consciente que había pasado años antes de que me conociera. Me sentía traicionado, aunque no debería, pero más que nada, simplemente me sentía… perdido.

Necesitaba hacer _algo_ , y no podía, y _eso_ me condujo a la explosión en mi propia cocina con la persona que más necesitaba.

En el momento que la vi entrar en el cocina, quería sujetarla, atraerla a mí, rogarle que solo… me permitiera abrazarla, pero su desolación, su falta de coraje me encabronaba. Sabía que no solo estaba lastimada físicamente, sino que la pérdida de Bethy estaba a punto de matarla, sin mencionar que tenía que estar culpándose, y yo no estaba ayudando al alejarme de ella. Debería haber estado sosteniéndola, con ella haciendo lo mismo conmigo. Debería haber estado forzándola a planificar y tramar, y concentrar su dolor en ira, pero no podía, porque estaba justo como ella. Fue solo cuando finalmente tuvo suficiente de mi mierda que vi que la había presionado más allá de sus límites.

No sé por qué dije las cosas que dije. ¿Por qué peleaban todas las parejas? ¿Por qué cuando estás sufriendo, quieres que el resto del mundo sufra también? Y, ¿por qué cuando necesitas más a esa persona, haces todo lo posible por sabotear todo lo que solía ser malditamente perfecto? Sí, tampoco tenía la respuesta, porque había perdido la cabeza.

En el mismísimo momento que las palabras salieron de mi boca, me arrepentí de decirlas, porque la destrocé. Y no era justo de mi parte, porque hace siglos había jurado nunca lastimarla, y acababa de hacerlo—horriblemente. Fue cruel e incorrecto, pero antes de que pudiera caer a sus pies como quería hacerlo, jalaron mi trasero por detrás y me arrojaron por mi propia puerta principal hacia el patio delantero. Cuando me giré para ver al que me había agarrado, un puño me golpeó a toda velocidad y con fuerza en mi rostro, y caí de rodillas con un gruñido.

"¡Mierda!" Rugí, agarrando mi nariz, solo para apartar mi mano y ver la sangre en mis dedos. "¿Qué jodidos demonios?" Dije con desdén, levantando la vista y dado un respingo cuando mi padre echó su puño de nuevo hacia atrás.

"Te dije una vez," me dijo, su voz escalofriantemente calma, mezclada con una amenaza, "que si alguna vez llamabas a Bella así, te rompería la nariz, hijo. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Podía escucharte hasta el mi maldito coche."

"Papá," dije entre mi aliento, aunque no era fácil, porque creo que pendejo de verdad me había roto la nariz. Tan solo el verlo, y el alivio que trajo con él, provocaron que enloqueciera. "¡No lo sé!" Le dije, sin siquiera molestarme en ocultarle mis emociones, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "Joder, se la _llevaron_ , papá. Y no podemos encontrarla."

Dos pasos y estaba de pie frente a mí, poniéndome en sus brazos. Seguía de rodillas, pero envolví mis brazos en torno a él mientras sus manos sujetaban mis hombros.

"Lo sé, hijo," dijo con un suspiro mientras perdía el maldito control por completo, "pero no puedes culparla, Edward. No es su culpa. Esta mierda pasó hace años. Si seguimos esas mismas reglas, entonces debería culparnos por la muerte de Charlie," me dijo, su voz más gruesa y rasposa de lo que esperaba. "¿En realidad crees que lo hizo a propósito?"

"No," murmuré en su chaqueta, pero él me echó hacia atrás, levantando una ceja peligrosamente. "¡No!"

"Pero ve lo que has hecho," dijo con los dientes apretados, señalando hacia la casa. "¿Tienes una puta idea de lo que podría estar pensando, porque ella ha estado allí?" Gruñó, sujetando mi barbilla y forzándome a mirar hacia su rostro encabronado, solo para volverme de nuevo hacia la casa. "Tiene que estar imaginándose el peor de los escenarios, y joder, probablemente está que se muere del miedo, Edward. Sé que amas a Bethy, pero ella es su madre. ¡Su madre, hijo! ¡Compartieron sangre y latidos por nueve jodidos meses!"

A través de la mosquitera, vi a Alec cargar a mi esposa, que estaba casi suelta por el cansancio y el dolor, atravesando la sala para desaparecer por el pasillo. _Yo_ había hecho eso— _yo_ —y empujé a mi padre para alejarlo, dando arcadas hacia un lado y perdiendo todo el contenido de mi estómago. Imágenes de su dulce y confiada mirada cuando la saqué del sótano de Miller me inundaron de recuerdos, haciendo que vomitara de nuevo. Acababa de destruir esa confianza, eso perfecto que teníamos, porque si alguien sabía lo que Bethy y Abby _posiblemente_ podrían estar pasando, era Bella, y había estado tan encerrado en mi propia miseria que ni siquiera había pensado en ello. El tiempo que Bella pasó en cautiverio habían sido los tres peores días de tortura, sangre, abuso y simplemente un infierno puro, por lo que su mente automáticamente relacionaría su experiencia con esto. Y sabía que preferiría morir a que nuestra hija siquiera supiera de esas cosas, mucho menos que las experimentara.

"Se supone que deben trabajar juntos, hijo," comenzó a decir, su voz un poco más suave al mismo tiempo que me ponía de pie, "no despedazándose el uno al otro. Si quieres encontrar a tu hija, entonces tienes que trabajar _con_ Bella, no contra ella."

Escupí al suelo vómito, sangre y mocos, encontrando finalmente la mirada de mi padre mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello. "No podemos hacer nada hasta que sepamos de ellos, o hasta que Benny pueda localizarlos," le dije, e incluso para mis oídos, mi voz se escuchó muerta y un poco quejumbrosa.

"Lo sé," me dijo con un gesto de su cabeza, mirando de vuelta hacia mí con una mirada dura, "y hablaré con Benny en un momento, pero primero… me gustaría ver a mi _ahijada_."

Noté que no dijo mi nuera, e hice una mueca al escuchar el tono que usó conmigo, como retándome a perder los estribos de nuevo, solo para darle una razón para golpearme una vez más. No gracias. Puede que esté retirado y tener algo de gris en las sienes, pero el hombre tenía un tremendo gancho derecho.

"Debería…" Comencé a decir que necesitaba disculparme, pero levantó su mano.

"No. Lo primero que vas a hacer es ir a que Esme te acomodé esa nariz, porque pese a lo molesta que Bella probablemente esté contigo, va a patear mi trasero por joder tu hermosa cara," me ordenó, señalando hacia la casa y rodando los ojos. "Ve, y luego los dos vamos a sentarnos con Benny. Quiero saber _cada maldita cosa_."

Entré a mi casa, evitando las miradas furiosas que Jasper, Mickey, Obie, y Emmett estaban lanzando en mi dirección, y joder, no me _atreví_ a mirar a Sam que estaba acechando justo detrás de la puerta, porque sabía que me mataría por lastimar a su "pequeña". Solo una persona se atrevió a dirigirse a mí.

"Te amo como a un hermano, chico," dijo Alec con desdén, sacudiendo su cabeza, "pero si alguna vez le hablas así de nuevo, te liquido yo mismo. ¿ _Capisce_?" **(4)**

Asentí, apartando la mirada de su furioso rostro y yendo hacia la cocina, donde Esme estaba apoyada en la encimera. Los pedazos de la taza de café de Bella estaban apilados en un pequeño montón, y el contenido derramado ya se había limpiado.

"Ven aquí, Edward," dijo en voz baja, señalando la silla en la que había estado sentado cuando Bella entró solo unos minutos antes. "Siéntate," me ordenó, tomando una respiración profunda. Su rostro demostraba decepción, el cansancio del viaje y una tristeza que parecía ser contagiosa en esta casa.

Hice lo que me pidió, solo después de ver a mi padre desaparecer por el pasillo, Esme rodeó la encimera, abrió un gabinete debajo, y volvió cargando un kit de primeros auxilios.

"Esto _realmente_ va a doler, hijo," me advirtió. "Intenté detenerlo, pero estaba muy enojado."

"Lo merecía," sorbí mi nariz, cerrado los ojos cuando sus manos tomaron suavemente mi rostro. Sus dedos se apoyaron a cada lado de mi nariz, tirando rápidamente hacia la derecha. El sonoro chasquido de mi cartílago volviendo a donde originalmente Dios decidió que estuviera hizo eco por la casa. Gemidos desde la otra habitación, junto con mi propio prolongado gruñido de dolor, le siguió de inmediato. "¡Maldita sea!" Siseé, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza mientras lágrimas de dolor corrían por mi rostro.

"No te muevas," me ordenó, tomando dos pedazos de gasa enrollada y metiéndolas en cada uno de mis orificios nasales.

"Esme… tengo que verla," le supliqué, ahora sonando todo sofocado y nasal.

"Lo harás," me aseguró, limpiando con cuidado mis lágrimas y la sangre, solo para continuar sosteniendo mi rostro. " _Sé_ que no lo dijiste en serio, hijo. Y sé que esto te está matando, pero no estás solo, cariño."

"Pero yo la dejé así," murmuré, terminando sus pensamientos por ella y apartando la mirada de su tranquilo rostro que estaba lleno de paciencia y comprensión.

"Sí, lo hiciste," besó mi frente. "Te amo como si fueras mío, Edward. Te lo dije antes, y te lo diré de nuevo. La ira no siempre te va a ayudar. Echa tu cabeza hacia atrás por un minuto, hasta que el sangrado disminuya," me instruyó, y me encontré mirando hacia el techo de la cocina. "Siempre he confiado en que ustedes dos encuentren su camino por sí solos. Lo han hecho desde el principio. Confiaron el uno en el otro y resolvieron todo, incluso cuando Bella quedó embarazada."

Iba a mirarla de nuevo, pero me sujetó con fuerza.

"Esto es lo más difícil por lo que alguna vez han pasado juntos, pero te aseguro que Bella preferiría enfrentar a Miller de nuevo que perder a su hija," la voz de Esme transmitió una arraigada tristeza. Era una tristeza por experiencia, porque hace tiempo perdió un hijo.

"Lo sé," dije con un suspiro, pasando saliva con nerviosismo. "Simplemente… me sentí tan inútil, Esme. No pude evitar nada de ello."

"Estás rodeado por los mejores, los más inteligentes, los más valientes que alguna vez he tenido el placer de conocer," dijo en voz baja, revisando el puente de mi nariz con una mano cuidadosa pero conocedora. "Pero nos necesitas a todos… y eso incluye a tu esposa." Levantó mi cabeza de nuevo, mirándome a los ojos. "Recuperaremos a esas niñas, pero solo si todos nos entendemos."

Hizo una pausa, mirándome por un momento. "Como psicóloga, entiendo tu ira y tu necesidad de desahogarte. Sin embargo, como esposa y madre, si alguna vez lo haces de nuevo, esto—movió suavemente mi nariz— "no será nada comparado a lo que pasará cuando te atrape, mucho menos a lo que pasara si ese grupo en la otra habitación te ponen las manos encima."

El que me levantara su ceja hizo más daño que el puñetazo que mi padre puso en mi rostro, aunque estoy seguro que fue lo último lo que ayudó a que sacara la cabeza de mi trasero. Asentí al mismo tiempo que mi padre entró otra vez a la sala.

"Todos, fuera," ordenó, señalando hacia la oficina.

"Tengo que…" Comencé a protestar, pero su mirada se suavizó.

"Está bien y está comiendo algo, pero ese chichón en su cabeza está realmente mal," me dijo, poniéndome a un lado mientras todos salían por la puerta mosquitera. "Pero me pidió que te dijera que quiere verte _después_ de que me pongas al corriente, y le gustaría hablar primero con Esme."

Mi corazón se contrajo, pero asentí en conformidad, metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos frontales. Suspiré, dándome cuenta que al menos uno de nosotros estaba pensando más claramente que el otro, porque realmente necesitábamos a mi padre. Empezó a guiarme fuera de la casa, pero lo detuve.

"Ummm, gracias por venir," murmuré, sintiéndome tonto por decirlo. "De verdad te necesito en esto…" Mi voz se apagó, porque joder, a pesar de lo mucho que probablemente estaba preocupado por Bethy, era realmente increíble al canalizarlo en una forma de encontrarla, mientras que yo, había perdido la cabeza.

Se detuvo, sujetando mi hombro y asintiendo. "Vamos a ver cómo podemos recuperar a nuestra niña, ¿eh?"

"Maldición, Edward," mi papá suspiró con frustración. "¡Concéntrate, hijo!"

Habíamos estado poniendo al corriente a mi padre con todo lo que sabíamos, pero nos había tomado una hora.

"No puedo respirar con esta mierda," bufé, sacando la gasa que Esme había metido en mi nariz, para el disgusto de las chicas en la habitación, y arrojándolas a la basura. "El pendejo no tenía que romperme la puta nariz," murmuré, lanzándole a mi padre una mirada furiosa.

Me echó un vistazo con un toque de diversión, antes de decir, "Tienes suerte de que es todo lo que rompí. Ahora… dime lo que Lilith les dijo en esa última llamada."

"Puedo hacer algo mejor que eso," dijo Benny, girando su silla y reproduciendo la última llamada que habíamos escuchado, porque había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para grabarla.

El hecho de que no hayamos escuchado de ella de nuevo nos estaba poniendo nervioso a todos, pero Wes y Benny seguían diciendo que era algo bueno, que nos daba más tiempo para encontrarla primero. Entre más tardara Lilith en formar "su plan", más tiempo nos daba para averiguar más información de la gente que conoce.

Me levanté de mi silla abruptamente cuando escuché a Bethy y Abby en el fondo. Era peor la segunda vez, porque Alice pudo aislarlas de la voz alterada electrónicamente de Lilith.

"Shh, shh, shh," siseó Alice, silenciando a Lilith totalmente y sacando solo los sonidos de fondo. "Escuchen."

"Vamos niñas," una voz las apresuró. "Tienen que comer algo, y tienen que tomar esta medicina."

Una parte de mí quería alegrarse cuando escuché a Bethy, pero tuve que aguantarme también las lágrimas, porque sonaba enojada y asustada.

"¡N-No e-estoy enferma!" Dijo con brusquedad. "Quiero a mi mami, y quiero a mi papi. A él n-no le g-gustarías," le dijo con valor.

También hubo suaves sollozos mezclados por ahí, los cuales solo podía asumir eran de Abby. La dinámica entre las dos niñitas no podía ser mejor, e imaginé que mi hija estaba el mando, porque sabía que su amiguita era tímida. Bethy era _todo_ menos tímida.

Me dejé caer con fuerza en la silla más cercana, enterrando las manos en mi cabello. "Joder," siseé, sintiéndome tan jodidamente inútil que era asfixiante.

"Dios, se escucha como Bella," notó Mickey con una pizca de orgullo. "Pero, ¿por qué suenan las voces así de amortiguadas?"

"Se escucha como que las niñas estaban en otra habitación, cuidadas por los hombres, mientras Lilith hacia la llamada," dijo Alice, estudiando la pantalla de su computadora y mirando en nuestra dirección. "He tratado de aislar otros sonidos, pero solo puede distinguir algunas cosas." Esta vez, se volvió hacia nosotros. "Puede escucharse tráfico, el zumbido de un letrero, y lo que parece ser la campana de un cruce de ferrocarril. Pero este es el mejor sonido," dijo, presionando un botón del teclado.

"Ve por algo de hielo a la máquina al final del pasillo," la voz de otro hombre dijo, y Alice detuvo la reproducción.

"Un hotel," asintió Jasper. "Querido Jesús, eso es perfecto," dijo bajo su aliento.

"Sí, estoy haciendo una investigación de los hoteles en el área donde esa van fue robada," dijo Benny, pero no sonaba tan esperanzado como había pensado que lo estaría. "No estoy seguro del nombre que estamos buscando, y estoy casi seguro que pagarían con efectivo. Si tienen un plan, serían muy cuidadosos hasta que vuelvan a comunicarse con nosotros."

"¿Pero por qué no han llamado de nuevo?" Le pregunté, sentándome hacia adelante y apoyando los codos en mis rodillas.

"Pienso," reflexionó Wes mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la parte de atrás de la habitación, "que tienen un destino en el que quieren estar cuando finalmente pidan el dinero. Quieren organizarse. Y no les perjudica el hacerlos sudar a _ustedes_."

"Oh Edward," dijo Benny haciendo una mueca y negando. "Por favor contrólate con lo que estoy a punto de decir, pero estaría dispuesto a apostar que… Bella va a ser una estipulación para la negociación cuando finalmente hagan sus peticiones. Van a quererla a ella y al dinero a cambio de esas niñas."

Estaba negando con la cabeza antes de que terminara la frase. "¡No, no, _no_!" Grité, poniéndome de nuevo de pie. "¡No puedo perderla a ella también!"

"No lo harás," dijo mi padre poniéndose de pie, colocando una mano sobre mi hombro. "Pero Benny tiene razón. Esa Lilith puede que quiera a Bella como reemplazo, porque fue Bella la que la ofendió en primer lugar. Llevarse a Bethy y Abby fue solo una forma de conseguir lo que realmente querían—Bella y el dinero."

Negué de nuevo, porque esta vez, simplemente no podía soportar más sin hablar con Bella. "Necesito… tengo que hablar con ella," dije finalmente, rogándole a mi padre que terminara esto conmigo.

Examinó mi rostro, tomó una respiración profunda y me dejó ir. Crucé el patio corriendo y entré a la casa, encontrándome con Esme en la sala.

"¿Cómo está?" Le pregunté, dejando que Esme revisara mi nariz antes de responder.

"Se negó a tomar medicamentos o cualquier cosa que pudiera calmarla," me dijo en voz baja, "pero le eché un vistazo a ese corte en su cabeza. Está sanando bien, pero imagino que está lidiando con una conmoción cerebral. Puede que esté dormida cuando entres de nuevo allí."

"Es… me refiero a que, ¿debería dormir?"

"Ha pasado el tiempo suficiente desde que recibió el golpe, así que debería estar bien," me dijo con un gesto de su cabeza. "Solo está… enferma por la preocupación, Edward."

Asentí, tragándome la culpa y el miedo. "Necesito verla… hablar con ella."

No esperé por el permiso de Esme, pero de todos modos se hizo a un lado. Caminé por el pasillo, abriendo poco a poco la puerta de nuestra recámara. Lo que vi me rompió el corazón.

Bella estaba durmiendo en mi lado de la cama, todo su cuerpo echo un ovillo en torno al señor conejo de Bethy. Sus pies se movieron, pateando las mantas para quitárselas, y todo su cuerpo se sacudió con un escalofrío al mismo tiempo que hablaba entre sueños.

"Edward…" Lloriqueó. "Me lo _prometiste_ …"

Hice una mueca, sacudiendo mi cabeza. Le había prometido— _tantas malditas cosas_. Le había prometido nunca lastimarla, amarla siempre, esperar por ella, ser paciente con ella. Pero la promesa más reciente que había destrozado por completo fue que había prometido estar allí para ella cuando finalmente me contara sobre Lilith… "sin importar qué." Le prometí después de hacerle el amor en el armario del conserje en el hospital que nada de lo que pudiera decirme cambiaría mi amor por ella. Y que _estaba_ allí para ella, pero le di la espalda cuando las cosas se fueron al puto infierno.

Me apresuré, subiendo a la cama detrás de ella e inhalando su aroma lo mejor que podía con mi nariz todavía bastante lastimada. "Oh Dios, Bella, lo siento," gemí, pegando su espalda a mi pecho y enterrando mi rostro en su cuello. "Joder, lo siento tanto."

Bella se removió al despertarse, rodándose hacia mí. "Edward," jadeó, aferrándose a mí como si fuera un salvavidas. "Por favor, no me odies," me suplicó. "Lo siento… no fue mi intención que sucediera nada de eso. Debí haberte contado antes sobre Lilith. Siento no haber revisado el baño… Es mi culpa. ¡Todo!"

"Detente," la silencié con gentileza. "S-Soy yo, bebé. Y-Yo soy el q-que debe d-disculparse," balbuceé, sin siquiera molestarme en ocultarlo o el hecho de que no podía acercarla más a mí. "Fui un idiota, Bella. Joder, lo siento tanto…" Dejé besos en su frente, nariz y barbilla. "Estaba… me sentía tan inútil, amor. La extraño… _¡joder, la extraño tanto!_

Una oleada de emociones explotó entre nosotros, y nos sostuvimos el uno al otro hasta que nos calmamos. Bella enterró su rostro en mi cuello, su brazo envuelto alrededor de mi cabeza mientras agarraba mi cabello. Salieron más disculpas de los dos entre sollozos, junto con fuertes abrazos y reconfortantes besos.

Me aparté para mirarla, quitando el cabello de su rostro. "Yo… n-no p-puedo hacer esto sin t-ti, dulzura," admití en voz baja al mismo tiempo que ella limpiaba las lágrimas de mi rostro. "Simplemente n-no p-puedo. Yo… tú… fue malditamente difícil verla partir, Bella."

"Lo sé," dijo llorando, sus lágrimas un flujo constante y tan rápido que era imposible de detener. "Sé que debió haberte matado," me tranquilizó, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello. Cómo podía tranquilizarme después de todo lo que le había dicho, nunca lo entendería, pero me estaba consolando y lo acepté, porque la necesitaba más que nunca. Siempre la necesitaría.

"No pude llegar a ella, bebé," saqué lo que sentía, contándole a la única persona que realmente lo _entendía_. "Y no podía arriesgarme a que hubiera balas perdidas o errores. Si hubieras sido tú, hubiera luchado para llegar a ti, porque también hubieras luchado… pero Bethy… ella no puede… y yo…"

"Está bien, cariño," dijo con un suspiro, besando mis labios para detener mi palabras apresuradas. "Sé que estabas asustado, Edward, y sé que estabas enojado." Se sentó, limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. "Por favor, no me odies," me suplicó de nuevo.

"¡No te odio! Nunca podría," le juré, sentándome frente a ella. "Te amo… tanto. No puedo odiarte. Y-Yo… e-estaba t-tan a-asustado, bebé. Fui… _un maldito idiota_." Bufé en frustración, sin saber decirlo de otra forma, pero levanté la vista para ver el fantasma de una sonrisa pasar rápidamente por su rostro.

"Lo fuiste," concordó, besando rápidamente mis labios, "pero yo fui una cobarde por no contarte todo más pronto… y no muy observadora, al parecer." Hizo una pausa, inclinando su hermoso rostro hacia mí, y seguía siendo hermosa para mí, a pesar de la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados. Trazó suavemente con su dedo debajo de mis ojos. "Necesitas dormir, bebé," susurró, su ceño frunciéndose, "y, ¿eso es… _sangre_?" Jadeó, pasando su pulgar debajo de mi nariz, pero apartándolo cuando hice una mueca. "Qué demonios…"

"Tu padrino defendió tu honor," dije con sequedad.

"¿Carlisle… _te golpeó_?" Gritó. "¿Por qué?"

Resoplé con una risita, sacudiendo mi cabeza, porque mi padre tenía razón. Sin importar lo cabreada que Bella estuviera conmigo, nunca le gustaría verme lastimado.

"Yo. Lo. Merecía," dije con firmeza. "Y viviré. ¿Está bien?"

"Hmph," bufó, rodando los ojos antes de bajar la vista hacia el señor conejo, que seguía en su regazo. "La extraño," susurró.

"Yo también," dije con un suspiro, jugando con la oreja del conejo, antes de mirar a mi esposa. "Te necesito. Necesito de tu ayuda, bebé."

"Siento haber estado aletargada," gimió, sacudiendo su cabeza y llevando su mano hacia atrás para tocar el lugar donde estaba lastimada.

"Déjame ver." La giré un poco, quitando su cabello para ver la cortada bastante profunda que estaba rodeada por un maldito moretón enorme. Lo besé con mucho cuidado. "Rose tenía razón," admití. "Hicieron esta mierda a propósito… para dejarte completamente noqueada."

"Estabas escuchando," me dijo, sin preguntar, pero asintiendo como si lo hubiera sospechado.

"Sí," le dije, mi nariz arrugándose un poco. "Fui un pendejo, Bella, pero todo el tiempo no estuve lejos de ti."

Asintió, jugando con el señor conejo. "¿Qué me he perdido?"

"No mucho, pero deberías escuchar lo que Alice sacó de la última llamada," le dije, incapaz de contener mi sonrisa. "Nuestra niña… es dura."

"¿Sí?" Por primera vez desde la granja, una verdadera sonrisa apareció lentamente en su rostro. Era por orgullo y amor, con una pizca de preocupación por allí. "¿Puedo escucharla?"

"Vamos," le ordené, bajándome de la cama y tendiéndole mi mano. Se me unió, aunque el señor conejo se quedó en sus manos. Entrelacé nuestros dedos, llevando el dorso de su mano a mis labios. "Juntos, podemos recuperarla, amor," le susurré contra un costado de su cabeza, atrayéndola hacia mí. "Nunca sabrás lo mucho que lo siento. Nada de lo que dije fue cierto."

Asintió contra mis labios, levantando la vista hacia mí y observando mi rostro. "Hay algo más, ¿verdad?"

Asentí, jurándome a mí mismo el ya no retener nada de ella. "Sí, lo hay. Vamos…" Apreté su mano. "Realmente tenemos que hablar sobre eso."

Me dejó llevarla desde la casa hacia la oficina. ¿Cómo podría decirle que posiblemente podría ser usada en intercambio por su propia hija? ¿Cómo podría ocultárselo? Lo que más me molestaba es que sabía a puta ciencia cierta que iría sin vacilar, y eso hacía que me cagara del susto.

* * *

 **(1) Velveteen Rabit – Lo dejé en inglés, en español es El Conejo de Felpa, una** **novela infantil** **escrita por** **Margery Williams** **e ilustrado por** **William Nicholson** **. Relata la historia de un conejo de felpa y su cruzada para convertirse en un conejo real a través del amor de su propietario. El libro fue publicado por primera vez en** **1922** **y ha sido reeditado muchas veces desde entonces.**

 **(2) Los Munchkins son ciudadanos del país Munchkin (o Munchkinlandia), el cuadrante este de la Tierra de Oz.**

 **(3) Una clásica canción de cuna cantada en preescolares, guarderías y jardín de niños. Aunque nunca se ha confirmado, hay personas que creen que esta aparentemente inofensiva canción de cuna hace alusión a la peste negra en Europa en la edad media.**

 **(4) Caspisce – Entendido**

* * *

 _ **Buaaaaaa! Mercward cayó de nuestro pedestal**_ _ **Bueno, es humano y comete errores, ¿y se imaginan? ¿Qué hubieran hecho si ven a su hija con un arma en la cabeza y no poder hacer nada para protegerla y alejarla del peligro? Pobre Edward, lo malo es que tanto era su sufrimiento que no pensó en lo que ya de por sí estaba sufriendo Bella al haber experimentado algo similar. Lo bueno es que llegó Poppy a salvar el día, veremos ahora que planean hacer para salvar a Bethy, pero primero, ¿será que Lilith quiera a Bella a cambio como dijo Benny? ¿Qué creen ustedes? ¿Será que Bella acepté entregarse a esa loca después de lo que ya pasó en cautiverio? ¿Lo permitirá Edward? Ya lo veremos, mientras tanto, déjenme sus teorías y comentarios. Gracias por seguir aquí y hacerme saber que disfrutan de la historia. Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana.**_


	6. Chapter 6

La declaración obligada :P Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de _**Drotuno**_ , yo solo soy la traductora.

 **De nuevo me acompaña mi Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, y por ello gracias a ella también.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6

 **BETHY**

La luz era brillante cuando alguien la encendió, y salté y me cubrí los ojos con mis manos.

"Levántense, mocosas," gritó el hombre malo. Era el hombre de la granja, que estaba allí cuando quería pasear en el caballo, y en el viaje en coche a donde estamos ahora. Él no fue nada amable.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no llorar, porque la última vez que Abby y yo lo hicimos, hizo que el hombre malo se enojara con nosotras. Gritó y nos quitó nuestra cena. La mujer tuvo que hacer que guardara su arma. Las armas son peligrosas. Lo sabía, porque papi me lo dijo.

"Jesús, Kenny, ¿podrías _ser_ más pendejo?" Le preguntó el otro hombre, empujándolo para que se fuera. "Ve a empacar tu mierda."

Me senté en la cama junto a Abby. Todavía tenía sueño, porque no me gustaban las camas extrañas. Me gustaba cuando mami y papi me despertaban o cuando yo podía despertarlos. Los extrañaba. Quería los abrazos de mami y el desayuno de papi.

Abby se contoneó para alejarse de ellos y acercarse a mí. "¡No t-toques!" Le dije, porque mami siempre me dijo que nadie podía tocarme si no quería.

Kenny volvió a la habitación de al lado y nos dejó con el hombre de cabello negro como el de tía Alice. Este hombre no era malo como Kenny. _Él_ no me gustaba para nada.

"Bien, no voy a tocar," me dijo, levantando sus manos y rodando los ojos. "Pero tenemos que irnos, así que levántense. Salgan de la cama."

Abby tiró de mi camiseta. "Baño," susurró.

"Sí, sí, baño," dijo el hombre. "Vayan… las dos."

Corrimos al baño y cerramos la puerta.

Abby me ayudó con mis overoles y susurró. "Quiero ir a casa."

"Mi papi y mami van a venir," le susurré en respuesta. "Porque no se pupone que esté lejos de casa, a menos que este en casa de _Poppy_. Y él y _Nanny_ están en su puma de miel."

Nos lavamos las manos en el lavabo y salimos de nuevo a la habitación. El hombre de cabello negro estaba comiendo una dona.

"¿Ya están listas?" Preguntó, después de darle una gran mordida.

"No hables c-con la b-boca llena," le dije. "T-Te vas a a-ahogar."

"Dios, niña, dame un descanso, ¿quieres?" Dijo con un suspiro, arrodillándose frente a nosotros. "No me gusta esta mierda más que a ustedes, ¿de acuerdo? Aguanten un poco."

"Quiero a mi papi," le dije, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho, porque a mi papi nunca le gustaría esta gente. "Y dijiste una mala palabra."

"Créeme, más tiempo con Lilith, y yo voy a querer a tu papi," se rio, sosteniendo dos donas para Abby y para mí. "Hay un lugar al que tenemos que ir, niñas. Solo… coman. Terminará pronto." Se levantó cuando tomamos nuestro desayuno. "Cómo sobrevivimos a la terapia juntos, nunca lo sabré."

"Señor…" Le dije, tirando de su camiseta hasta que se arrodilló de nuevo frente a mí.

"Kurt, Bethy, ¿está bien? Puedes usar mi nombre," dijo con un suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Es lo mismo."

"K-Kurt… ¿a dónde vamos?" Le pregunté.

Su nariz se arrugó de forma algo graciosa. "Vamos a ver si tu mami y papi piensan que vales un montón de dinero. Pero es un largo viaje en coche para llegar allí."

Sonreí. "Mami dice que son invaluable."

Kurt dio una risita y asintió. "Claro, niña. Esperemos que sí."

~oOo~

 **BELLA**

Quité suavemente un rizo errante de la frente de Edward. No había dormido en más de veinticuatro horas, y finalmente había sucumbido al cansancio como una hora después de que hiciera que Alice reprodujera la voz de Bethy para mí. Tenía razón; nuestra hija era dura, pero estaba asustada, sonando casi agresiva con la gente que la retenía. Sucedía cuando estaba cansada, asustada, e incómoda con su entorno. Si no le agradaba alguien, no se contenía. Y esa idea me hacía cagar de miedo, porque cuando un rehén no coopera, los secuestradores tienden a perder la paciencia—yo debería saberlo.

Edward suspiró, removiéndose en su sueño, y lo miré.

¿Seguía enojada con él? No, lo necesitaba y lo amaba mucho como para estar resentida con él. ¿Me había herido con lo que dijo? Absolutamente, pero todo lo que nos escupimos el uno al otro solo fue dicho en el calor del momento—con nuestros corazones sufriendo—y no era nada de lo que no me estuviera ya sintiendo culpable. Las peleas no eran precisamente algo extraño para Edward y para mí, pero _siempre_ nos disculpábamos al final, y _siempre_ dábamos vuelta a la página. Algunas veces, nuestra naturaleza obstinada no siempre encajaba. Éramos personas fuertes de forma independiente al otro, pero juntos, simplemente éramos… mejores. Lo habíamos olvidado en un parpadeo.

Ayudaba que conociera a Edward. Podía ver lo que estaba haciendo, ver que estaba levantando muros protectores. Era solo que había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había hecho eso conmigo que había olvidado por completo cómo lidiar con ello. Tampoco ayudaba que me estaba encerrando en mí misma.

Nuevamente, la casa estaba en silencio. No había noticias de Lilith, ninguna llamada, y la mayoría de nuestro equipo y amigos aprovecharon la oportunidad para unas cuantas horas de sueño o ir a casa y refrescarse. Carlisle, Esme y Alice seguían aquí, la última que por fin se había tomado un descanso, me permitió alimentarla, meterla en la ducha, y forzarla a tomar una siesta. Pero no se quedó acostada mucho tiempo, levantándose del sofá de pronto para volver a sus computadoras.

Emmett y Rose venía de regreso desde su casa. Fueron por Caleb con los padres de Rose. Ya había acondicionado la habitación extra para ellos, incluyendo la vieja cuna de Bethy. Al principio se negaron, porque pensaron que Carlisle y Esme necesitarían la habitación, pero Carlisle optaba por una siestecita cuando podía, y Esme dijo que dormiría más tarde en mi cama, una vez que Edward se despertara.

Sam y Alec habían ido al aeropuerto para recoger a Eleazar, Eric y Felix, una idea que solo me hizo sacudir mi cabeza. Toda mi casa se estaba convirtiendo en una base militar. Tanta ayuda seguía llegando, y—justo en este momento—no sabíamos hacia dónde dirigirlos.

Wes y Benny dividían su tiempo en la oficina y afuera, en el campo. Benny le hizo una visita a la señora Carmichael, solo para reportarse, para demostrar que estaba investigando la desaparición de Abby, pero no le dio mucha información. Podía imaginar que estaba pasando un peor momento que Edward y yo, porque al menos nosotros sabíamos _algo_. Ella estaba en completa oscuridad—y siendo una madre soltera, estaba totalmente sola.

Llegaron los resultados del laboratorio sobre todo lo que los federales habían encontrado en el área del campamento, y de la SUV que los hombres de Lilith habían dejado abandonada en Olympia. Todas las huellas digitales confirmaron con quiénes habíamos asumido estábamos tratando—Kurt Vernon, Kenny Porter, Rusty Carnes, y Lilith Laray. El único que todavía no habíamos podido relacionar era a Walter Bridges, el joven médico de _Shady Glen_.

Ya eran las últimas horas de la tarde, pero Wes había decidido hacer él mismo una visita al hospital mental. Iba a tener una conversación con el doctor Vernon sobre su hijo—Kurt—y Lilith, y estaba casi segura de que Wes no iba a ser amable al respecto, porque no estaba más que cabreado por todo este maldito caso. El doctor Vernon y el doctor Bridges eran los únicos empleados de ese hospital que habían dado señales de alarma cuando Alice y Makenna revisaron los archivos.

Con un último beso a la suave frente de Edward, salí de la cama, me di una ducha rápida y me vestí. Pasé de puntillas por la sala, haciendo lo imposible por no reírme al ver acurrucados a Carlisle y a Esme, dormidos frente a mi televisión. Ocupaban todo el sofá. Sabía que estaban cansados por el viaje y la aflicción por la pérdida de Bethy, sin mencionar el tener que venir a hacer de árbitros entre Edward y yo, así que permanecí callada y pasé de largo.

Salí directamente hacia la oficina, encontrándola casi vacía, con la excepción de Alice y Jasper durmiendo una siesta en una de las sillas de la mesa de conferencias. Sus pies estaban sobre la mesa y su cabeza echada hacia atrás, un suave ronquido se le escapaba de vez en cuando.

"Despiértalo, y felizmente te golpearé," dijo Alice con una risita, dándome una taza de café. "De por sí casi no duerme."

"Sí, Edward se acaba de quedar dormido también," le dije, siguiéndola de vuelta a su oficina. "¿Hay algo?"

"Wes acaba de reportarse. Está en _Shady Glen_ ," me dijo, abriendo una hoja de cálculo en su pantalla. "Todavía estoy investigando hoteles en torno al área de Portland y Olympia. No he tenido mucha suerte, porque si una persona los registró y alguien más metió a las niñas a la habitación a escondidas entonces nadie va a coincidir con las descripciones que les estoy enviando—ese es el callejón sin salida con el que me topé." Tomó un sorbo de su café y suspiró. "¿Edward y tú están bien?"

"Sí," le dije. "Solo…"

"Perdieron el control," terminó por mí. "Es comprensible, en serio. Pero estaba considerando sacarle las bolas y montarlas sobre mi computadora como un trofeo."

Sonreí, empujándola con mi codo. "Me gustaría que siguiera en una sola pieza, duendecillo," solté una risita, pero me calmé rápidamente. "Ama tanto a Bethy. Ella es su pequeña miniatura, ¿sabes?" Comencé a decir, y Alice hizo un gesto con su cabeza para que continuara. "Y recuerda, siempre se ha puesto muy nervioso desde el principio cuando se trata de mi seguridad—ya sabes, Miller. Solo creo que la combinación de que saliera lastimada, que se llevaran a Bethy, y su incapacidad para detener cualquiera de esas cosas, simplemente fue demasiado para él."

"Lo esperabas," me dijo, mirándome con atención.

"No sé qué esperar, Alice," suspiré, sacudiendo mi cabeza y bajando la vista a mi taza de café. "Solo sé que tenemos que recuperar a mi bebé, y no puedo imaginar cómo se sintió Edward cuando vio a Bethy alejarse." Por un momento mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, apoyándome en Alice cuando me envolvió con su brazo.

"¿Y qué va a pasar si Lilith te quiere a ti a cambio?" Me preguntó Alice en un susurro, porque eso fue lo único que Edward no me había dicho.

Una vez que me contó la teoría de Benny, la acepté, pero no estaba segura de cómo sentirme al respecto. En realidad no estaba segura de que Lilith hiciera ese tipo de pedido. La perra estaba más loca que una cabra. Había estado antes en cautiverio y era lo peor de lo peor, por lo que cualquier otra cosa me parecía leve en comparación.

"Si estoy preparada, podría hacerlo. El objetivo es recuperar a las niñas, ¿no?" Le pregunté.

Se me quedó mirando por un momento, y luego de vuelta a sus pantallas, antes de levantarse de un salto de su asiento para empezar a caminar de un lado a otro. "Bien, bien, bien," murmuró, frotando su frente. "Podríamos… enviarte cargando… bueno, de todo. Podría equipar tu ropa con pequeños cuchillos, ganzúas y chips de rastreo GPS. Podría marcar el dinero de una forma que no pudieran darse cuenta…" Hizo una pausa, volviéndose hacia mí. "Todo lo podría poner en ti en lugares que nadie revisa. Y con su grupo de dementes y criminales, nunca lo sospecharían."

Le sonreí. "Es bueno saberlo, Alice. Solo… aférrate a ese pensamiento, ¿quieres?"

Me sonrió y asintió, sentándose de nuevo junto a mí. "Está bien. No hay problema."

Una de las computadoras dio la señal de un mensaje entrante, y Alice le echó un vistazo, una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. "Bueno, mira nada más qué tenemos aquí," canturreó en voz baja, abriendo el mensaje. "Tal parece que nuestro querido amigo, el doctor Walter Bridges, no se presentó en su casa y trabajo. Gracias, Wes," susurró a la pantalla.

"Lo padres de Walter tienen dinero, ¿cierto?" Le pregunté, acercando un teclado hacia mí. "Veamos qué propiedades poseen. El hecho de que lo hayan dejado sin fondos, no significa que no pueda todavía hacer uso de mamá y papá de otra forma."

Abrí un buscador, ingresando los nombres de los padres de Walter. La lista que apareció era larga e incluía varios estados.

"Bueno," bufé, desplazándome por la lista. "Residen la mayor parte del tiempo en Portland. Ya sabes, solo una casa sencilla de tres punto dos millones de dólares, con guardas en la puerta, un garaje para cuatro coches, una piscina…"

Alice soltó un risita, mirando por sobre mi hombro. "Debe ser una mierda. ¿Qué más?"

"Una casa en la playa de California… unos pocos centros comerciales… un edificio de apartamentos en Seattle," leí la lista uno por uno. El último me hizo voltear a mirarla. "Esa dirección me parece familiar. Búscala."

"No tengo que hacerlo," dijo Alice, señalando el archivo frente a ella. "Es el departamento al que se supone que Kurt y Lilith se iban a mudar." Me miró de nuevo. "El querido doctor Walter fue su referencia para mudarse allí…"

"¡Qué sorpresa!," murmuré, continuando con la lista. "La siguiente es una cabaña en una reserva en Oregon… y una bodega justo de este lado de la línea fronteriza con el estado de California. Bueno…" Reflexioné, frotando mi sien. "Desde luego, deberíamos investigar esas dos. ¿No crees?" Le pregunté, y Alice asintió, pero las dos levantamos la vista cuando alguien se nos unió.

"Definitivamente," dijo Carlisle en respuesta a mi pregunta, entrando y sentándose junto a nosotros.

"Te veías muy mono en mi sofá, Carlisle," bromeé sin apartar mis ojos de la pantalla de la computadora.

Se rio entre dientes, besando un lado de mi cabeza. "He dormido en peores lugares, Bella. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Me volví para mirarlo. Estaba preguntando más que por el chichón en mi cabeza; también estaba preguntando sobre su hijo.

Cuando apareció en mi habitación justo después de que Edward y yo explotáramos, nunca había estado tan contenta de verlo. Caí en sus brazos, emocionalmente agotada. Me abrazó con fuerza, susurrando que sentía lo que había pasado con Bethy, que Edward no hablaba en serio, que su hijo era más parecido a él de lo que le gustaría admitir. Me recordó la carta de Elizabeth que Edward había leído en la boda, sobre cómo Carlisle había sido hosco y con una lengua mordaz. Dijo que no estaba bien lo que Edward hizo, pero que al parecer el temperamento era algo genético. Y lo último que me dijo fue que moriría encontrando a Bethy por mí—por todos nosotros.

"Mejor," le respondí con honestidad y un gesto de mi cabeza. "¿Y tenías que golpearlo en la maldita _cara_ , Carlisle?" Inquirí, levantándole una ceja a mi padrino.

"Sí," dijo con seguridad. "Considéralo como una cachetada a alguien histérico, Bells. Necesitaba que se le hiciera entrar en razón, porque así no es mi hijo… _ahora_." Su declaración venía acompañada por su propia ceja levantada, y comprendí que Carlisle realmente amaba a su hijo y solo quería verlo feliz, pero también necesitaba a su hijo bajo control a fin de encontrar a Bethy. Y a pesar de su actitud calmada, el secuestro de Bethy estaba a punto de volver loco a su _Poppy_.

Me acerqué, besando su mejilla. "Por fin está descansando un poco, pero la próxima vez, solo… dale un manotazo a un costado de la cabeza o alguna mierda de esas. No lo hagas sangrar," dije con un suspiro, apartándome.

"No _habrá_ una próxima vez," soltó un resoplido.

Mientras Alice y yo manejábamos las computadoras, el lugar comenzó a llenarse de nuevo de gente. ¿Dónde iba a ponerlos a todos?, no tenía idea, pero no parecía importarles. De hecho, Alec y Sam habían instalado unas tiendas de campaña temporales en el espacio abierto entre la casa y la oficina cuando regresaron con Eleazar, colocando dentro unos cuantos catres tipo militar para que alguien pudiera tomar un descanso si lo necesitaba. Llegaron incluso a relevar a algunos federales que seguían vigilando alrededor de la propiedad.

Carlisle permitió unos cuantos minutos de saludos, pero finalmente llevó a los tres hombres de la CIA a la sala de conferencias para ponerlos al corriente. Podía escucharlo en la otra habitación, revisando cada nombre, rostro y locación que ya habíamos revisado—todo lo que estaba pegado en el tablero de anuncios. Estaba bastante segura que los planos de la granja de Lafayette estaban allí, mostrando la ubicación del área para acampar, junto con la ruta de Edward hacia la 101.

Descubrí que trabajar, estudiar archivos y listas, evidencia y antecedentes, era relajante. Para ser exactos, hacer algo, en lugar de quedarme sentada en mi miseria, me daba la oportunidad de concentrarme, de calmarme un poco.

Para cuando Wes había regresado de _Shady Glen_ y Benny volvió de con la señora Carmichael y su oficina, la noche había caído, y Esme junto con Alec decidieron alimentar a las masas. Emmett y Jasper montaron las tres largas mesas exteriores que Edward había hecho hace mucho tiempo, e incluso algunos de los oficiales de Benny se tomaron un descanso para comer.

Piqué mi comida, sin quererla comer realmente. Eran perros calientes a la parrilla con todas las guarniciones, y ocurría que era el favorito de Bethy, porque le encantaba el chili de su padre **(1)** , el que Alec había encontrado en el congelador. No pude evitar sonreír al recordar lo mucho que se ensuciaba tratando de darle una mordida, desparramando la mitad de su contenido en su pecho y llevando la otra parte en su rostro.

Edward plantó un suave pero cálido beso en mi hombro al mismo tiempo que su tibio cuerpo se deslizaba en la banca junto a mí, aunque él se sentó a horcajadas a fin de ponerme en sus brazos.

"Se va a enojar porque se perdió de los perros calientes con chili," dijo en voz baja, de manera que solo yo pudiera escucharlo. Los que estaban en la mesa se pusieron tensos a su llegada, pero los ignoramos.

Asentí, apartando el plato que Esme me había preparado, y me apoyé en él. Sus fuertes brazos me envolvieron por completo, y olía a fresco por la ducha, como a champú y jabón. Estaba más calmado ahora, descansado, y con él me sentía en mi hogar, reconfortada y con fuerzas. Las lágrimas picaron en mis ojos mientras me alimentaba de ello, enterrando mi rostro en su pecho.

"Bebé, por favor come," me rogó. "Lo necesitas… sé que es mi culpa… pero por favor, al menos _algo_." Levantó mi cabeza con sus dedos debajo de mi barbilla. "Inténtalo, ¿está bien? ¿Por mí? Sé q-que no m-merezco una mierda de t-ti, pero necesito que estés fuerte, amor."

Su nariz estaba un poco hinchada y ligeramente amoratada, dándole una apariencia maltrecha y peligrosa. Sus ojos eran sinceros y con un atisbo de arrepentimiento, de un verde brillante y sin verse tan cansados como lo habían estado antes de su siesta, pero finalmente escuché lo que necesitaba de él desde que se habían llevado a Bethy—su total honestidad, rematando con su tono de autoridad. Necesitaba a _ese_ Edward— _mi_ Edward. El Edward que era capaz de luchar como un león, mientras que al mismo tiempo me sostenía con brazos fuertes y gentiles, diciendo que todo iba a estar bien.

"No puedo… el chili, Edward," me quejé, mirando mi plato y de vuelta a él. No era el chili; era el recuerdo del amor de Bethy por el chili. Simplemente hacia que mi corazón doliera porque no estaba allí.

"Entonces te prepararé uno simple, ¿está bien?" Susurró, y una vez más, me di cuenta que estábamos teniendo esta conversación en frente de un montón de gente, pero de nuevo… no lo estábamos, porque nos estaban dando este momento privado.

"Está bien," al fin cedí en voz baja, viéndolo levantarse y hacer tres perros calientes, para traerme solo uno con cátsup y mostaza.

Retomó su anterior posición, manteniéndome cerca de su pecho y entre sus piernas, pero instándome en silencio a que comiera al poner el perro caliente en un plato limpio frente a mí. Fue una petición dulce y gentil, pero una que no podía ser ignorada, de modo que le di un mordisco vacilante, aunque me supo a cartón. Tragarlo fue como tragar arena, pero me comí la maldita cosa de todos modos.

Un archivo se estrelló en medio de la mesa, y Benny tomó asiento frente a nosotros, pero fue la amenazadora presencia de Sam detrás de él en la cual la fiera mirada de Edward se clavó. Sam estaba encabronado, y sabía lo que estaba por decir.

"Sam, no lo hagas," le dije, fulminándolo con la mirada, pero también suplicándole mentalmente que no iniciara algo con Edward, porque no estaba segura si alguno de los dos retrocedería a estas alturas. Había demasiado estrés y frustración flotando alrededor de todos.

"Pequeña, él…" Comenzó a decir, sus puños abriéndose y cerrándose una y otra vez a sus costados. Sam no me asustaba, porque podía ver su naturaleza protectora cuando se trataba de mí, pero simplemente era innecesario.

"Sam," le advirtió Carlisle, levantando la vista desde su posición en la cabecera de la mesa. "Es _mi_ hijo… yo me encargo."

"Eddie," dijo Sam furioso, ignorando totalmente a Carlisle, "Voy a romper algo más que tu nariz si no aprendes a respetar a la madre de tu hija. ¿Está claro? Por lo que puedo ver, no hizo nada malo... sino que casi le rompen el cuello…"

Edward se tensó, sus dedos se aferraban a un costado de la mesa, pero observé cómo se calmaba solo un poco. "Como el agua, Sam. _No_ … sucederá de nuevo." Su voz sonó gruesa con su promesa, su temperamento muy apenas bajo control, pero me acerqué a mi esposo con el propósito de llamar su atención, porque Sam no parecía calmarse.

"¡Deténganse!" Ordené. Aunque mi voz no sonó tan fuerte, todos en la mesa se quedaron quietos. "No puedo hacer esto…" Supliqué, mirando a Carlisle, y luego a Benny. "Tal y como están las cosas apenas puedo mantener la calma. _¡Por favor!_ Necesito esto…" Hizo un gesto hacia todos en la mesa. "Necesito que hagamos que esto funcione _juntos_. De otra manera, me voy a volver loca."

"Buena chica," me felicitó Esme en voz baja desde el otro lado de Rose, que estaba sentada junto a mí con el pequeño Caleb en sus brazos.

"Mierda, hay demasiada testosterona por aquí para mi gusto," dijo Mickey de pronto, aspirando dramáticamente desde el otro extremo, mirando alrededor de la mesa, y Obie se tensó—esperando que su temperamento explotara, supuse. "Todos necesitan calmarse de una puta vez, o nunca lograremos hacer nada. ¡Niño bonito!" Lo llamó, y él se giró para mirarla. "¿Ya estás bien?" Le preguntó, levantándole una ceja. "Por lo que veo, te desahogaste un poco. Bells, ¿también estás bien?"

"Sí," Edward y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

"¿Ven? Eso es todo lo que importa," dijo, dándonos su sarcástica pero hermosa sonrisa torcida. "No tiene que ver con ustedes chicos… es algo entre ellos. Esta puta mierda es escalofriante, y ellos tienen permitido perder la cabeza, y si resolvieron su mierda, entonces yo estoy bien. Benny, continúa por favor," bufó, haciendo un ademán hacia el archivo que dejó en la mesa. "Estoy segura que todos podemos aprender algo de lo que trajiste."

Rose se rio bajito junto a mí. "No podría haberlo dicho mejor," soltó una risita, sacudiendo su cabeza y besando la frente de Caleb. Estaba felizmente dormido en sus brazos.

Carlisle logró contener la sonrisa, pero optó por centrarse en su plato, en lugar de la gente a la mesa. Makenna chocó puños con Alice a escondidas, pero yo lo vi. Y Jasper sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza. Emmett no se veía tan calmado como el resto de la mesa, pero esta era mi familia, mi equipo. Peleábamos, dábamos nuestras opiniones, y luego lo olvidábamos.

Sam se le quedó viendo a Mickey por un momento, solo para volver su atención a Edward y a mí. "Lo siento, señorita Bella," murmuró, antes de tomar asiento.

Edward bufó una pequeña risa nerviosa, besando un lado de mi cabeza. "Sí, lo siento, bebé," me susurró.

"Yo también," asentí, entrelazando nuestros dedos y volviendo mi atención a Benny, que se estaba aclarando la garganta.

"Wes pudo sacarle algo de información al doctor Vernon que creo, todos ustedes, encontrarán interesante," nos dijo, dejando su perro caliente sobre la mesa cuando Wes se encargó de explicar.

"En el preciso momento en que Cooper y yo entramos a _Shady Glen_ , ese loquero comenzó a sudar la gota gorda," se rio, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero se volvió a mirar a Alice. "¿Ese pago a su hipoteca?" Le preguntó, y ella asintió, con los ojos amplios y expectantes. "Ha malversado dinero de las compañías de seguros de los pacientes."

"¡No te creo!" Jadeó, prácticamente ahogándose con su refresco. "¿Y… cómo? ¿Le está cobrando a las compañías de seguro por tratamientos que no está dando a los pacientes?"

"Tratamientos y medicamentos… y habitaciones…" Terminó por ella. "Es malditamente ridículo, ese lugar. Una habitación para dos personas tiene cuatro camas, pacientes tomando medicamentos incorrectos—o versiones rebajadas de lo que _deberían_ estar tomando—y el personal está desatendiendo problemas de salubridad y limpieza. Llevé a mi equipo psiquiátrico, una orden judicial y básicamente tomé el control, pero otra división del FBI ya estaba construyendo un caso contra todo el lugar. Arresté al doctor Vernon por hurto, y tengo un equipo evaluando a cada uno de los pacientes."

"¿Qué hay de Lilith?" Le pregunté, pasando mi mirada entre Benny y Wes. "Ya que estamos hablando de pacientes…"

"Nunca debió haberse ido," gimió Wes, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Le pregunté a Vernon sobre ella y su hijo, sin mencionar al doctor Bridges. El doctor Vernon se abrió como el mejor de los libros." Se rio, sacudiendo otra vez su cabeza. "Confesó todo como si yo fuera un sacerdote. Me contó que Kurt se enteró sobre el dinero, y Lilith escuchó una discusión entre ellos. _Ella_ le contó esa mierda al doctor Bridges." Hizo una pausa y respiró hondo. "Walter y Lilith… son…"

"Amantes," dije con desdén, negando cuando él asintió. "Entonces… déjame adivinar," dije con un suspiro, sentándome un poco hacia adelante. "A fin de encubrir su amorío y liberar a Lilith de _Shady Glen_ , chantajearon al doctor Vernon. Walter Bridges la está respaldando en el secuestro y extorsión. Joder, la está ayudando."

"Acertaste en algo, Bells," dijo Wes con una sonrisa. "Vernon falsificó todo el papeleo, totalmente consciente de lo que estaba liberando, porque también cambió su historial médico." Sacó unas cuantas páginas del archivo que estaba al alcance de mis dedos. "Es una sociópata, sin consciencia, sin esperanza de ser, alguna vez, un ser humano normal. No recibir ninguna medicación mejorara eso. El doctor Vernon, que en algún momento fue un doctor decente, dijo que se deriva de su infancia abusiva, pero la pérdida de Bree, y luego la de Ashley, fue su punto de quiebre. Provocó algo en ella que la… trastornó."

"¡ _Dejó_ que ese bebé se ahogara!" Grité, prácticamente temblando. "¡Dejó que Ashley vagara por las calles de un barrio plagado de crimen!"

"Tranquila, dulzura," me calmó Edward, girando mi cola de caballo alrededor de su mano, dejándola finalmente en la parte de atrás de mi cuello. "Wes, tiene qué haber algo más que eso."

Wes asintió, tomando una respiración profunda antes de continuar. "El doctor Vernon dijo que la combinación de su desequilibrio químico antes de la muerte de sus hijas y los narcóticos que estaba tomando en ese tiempo, provocó que perdiera contacto con la realidad," dijo, leyendo del verdadero historial médico de Lilith. "Cuando Bella le dijo de la muerte de Ashley, estaba luchando arduamente contra sus adicciones y su enfermedad."

"Fue mi culpa," dije entre mi aliento, sacudiendo mi cabeza en vergüenza. "Yo solo…"

"Añadiste leña al fuego," concluyó Wes por mí. "Sí, pero Bella… el doctor Vernon dijo que para ese entonces habían estado esperando que tuviera un ataque psicótico. Lo veían venir. Mira," me dijo, arrojando las páginas frente a mí.

Edward y yo leímos las notas del doctor. Lilith ciertamente había estado dejando pasar el tiempo, diciéndoles lo que pensó que querían escuchar. Pretendía que mejoraba, tomando sus medicamentos, actuando como la paciente modelo, pero no estaba mejorando en lo absoluto. El doctor Vernon incluso indicó que vio sus intenciones y que estaba considerando otro tipo terapia más agresiva para ver si tenía algún tipo de avance. Su temor en el momento era que si alguna vez era liberada, se convirtiera en una amenaza para la sociedad.

En realidad, vieron mi visita como algo positivo, porque de verdad pudieron llevarla a lo elemental para tratar de rehabilitarla. Realmente quería ayudarla a recuperarse. Sin embargo, todo empezó a cambiar una vez que el doctor Waltar Bridges se quedó a cargo de las sesiones de terapia de grupo a las que ella asistía tres veces a la semana.

Wes dijo que el doctor Vernon lo vio todo, pero desafortunadamente, no pudo terminar lo que empezó, porque sus actividades ilegales fueron descubiertas por su hijo. Para salvar su trasero, no tuvo otra alternativa que cambiar el estado de su archivo médico, declararla sana y liberarla; de otra forma estaría en grandes problemas—en los que evidentemente estaba ahora.

"Con toda honestidad, Bella," continuó Wes con un profundo suspiro, "si Walter Bridges no hubiera aparecido, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Fueron sus preguntas, el que ahondara en el pasado lo que consiguió que Lilith pensara otra vez en ti."

"Y nos vio en televisión," concluyó Edward con voz tenue.

"Probablemente," dijo Benny con un gesto de su cabeza. "Al menos, es como asumimos que te encontró, pero es de eso que quería hablar con ustedes." Señaló con un dedo a Edward y a mí. "Me gustaría ver cómo reacciona Lilith si es Edward quien toma la siguiente llamada."

Me aparté de Edward para mirar a su rostro preocupado al mismo tiempo que decía, "En verdad no quiero encabronar a esta perra, Ben. Si es Bella a la que ella…"

"Lo sé," lo interrumpió Benny, levantando su mano para detenerlo. "Pero si piensa que alguien más tiene la llave para el dinero, entonces tal vez esté dispuesta a negociar más rápido."

"¡O puede encabronarse y lastimar a las niñas, Ben!" Replicó Edward, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contener su miedo y temperamento.

Hice una mueca, pero giré el rostro de Edward hacia el mío. "Hey, yo puedo responder si se enoja," le dije, encogiendo un hombro, "o los dos podemos hablar con ella. Está enojada conmigo, pero sintió que podía acercarse a ti."

"No puedo joder esto," susurró Edward, pero se escuchó fuerte y claro alrededor de la mesa. Sacudió su cabeza, pasando una mano por su cabello que seguía mojado.

"No lo permitiremos," dijo Benny sacudiendo su cabeza. "Ed, esto es lo que _hago_. Por favor, confía en mí en esto. Si creyera que vamos a perderla al teléfono, dejaremos que Bella tome de nuevo la llamada, pero creo sinceramente que porque no está realmente molesta contigo en general, va estar más calmada hablando contigo."

Mi esposo asintió con nerviosismo en conformidad, pero no dijo nada más al respecto.

~oOo~

 **EDWARD**

Nos quedamos un poco más de tiempo sentados a la mesa, repasando algunos datos viejos y otros nuevos. Al parecer, mientras estaba dormido, Alice y Bella habían hecho su propia investigación de Walter Bridges—más específicamente, de sus padres.

"De hecho voy a hablar con ellos mañana," dijo Wes con un gesto de su cabeza. "Quiero saber exactamente por qué cortaron todo contacto con su hijo, si es realmente así, y quiero saber a qué propiedades tiene acceso."

"¿Que hay si no cooperan?" Preguntó Rose, cambiando de un brazo al otro a un Caleb inquieto.

"Entonces llevaré un gran cantidad de federales para avergonzarlos en frente de sus vecinos de alta sociedad," se rio Wes encogiéndose de hombros, lo que hizo que todos los que estaban en la mesa se rieran con él. "Nada funciona mejor que la idea de que la usina de rumores se vuelva loca. Que Dios no quiera que los Johnson piensen que los Smith estén en algo turbio… o en este caso, los Bridges."

Caleb protestó un poco más, por último rompiendo a llorar.

"¿Acabas de alimentarlo?" Preguntó Bella, tendiendo sus brazos hacia esa cosita rechoncha.

"Sí, justo antes de salir," respondió Rose, "pero ya lo hice eructar."

"Bethy solía guardarme una burbuja de gas," Bella dijo con una risita, colocando a Caleb sobre su hombro, y en lugar de palmear su espalda, la frotó suavemente desde su pequeño trasero hacia sus hombros. Con un estridente hipido terminando en eructo, los sollozos se detuvieron.

"Excelente," se rio Emmett, su rostro lleno de orgullo. "Me pregunto si va a sonar así la primera vez que nos tomemos una cerveza juntos."

"Edward lo hizo," mi padre dijo riéndose con un resoplido y mirándome.

"Oh," gemí, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "¡La peor resaca… _de toda mi vida_!"

"Eras lo suficientemente mayor para unirte a la Fuerza Aérea, pero no tenías resistencia al licor," se rio mi padre, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Tenías _dieciocho_ ," Bella soltó unas risitas, meciendo Caleb lentamente.

Levanté la mano para dejar que el hombrecito sujetara mi dedo mientras gruñía felizmente en sus brazos, y dije, "Sí, pero estaba a punto de irme al extranjero. Los superiores de papá fueron lo suficientemente amables para dejarlo ir conmigo, así que pensó que era buena idea hacer que me emborrachara una vez."

"Te enseñó una lección, ¿no es así?" Se rio mi padre desde la cabecera de la mesa.

"Así es. Pocas veces me emborraché así por allá," le dije, sonriendo cuando Caleb apretó mi dedo con una sorprendente cantidad de fuerza, y luego dio un gran bostezo. "Casi está listo para ir a la cama."

"Necesita un baño," dijo Rose en voz baja, pero sus sonrisa era cariñosa y amable. La maternidad le sentaba bien, igual que a Bella.

"Ven," dijo Bella, poniéndose de pie. "Vamos a sacar la vieja bañera de Bethy del armario. Te ayudaré."

La mayoría de las mujeres las siguieron, con la excepción de Alice y Mickey, pero fue la última la que hizo la pregunta que más de uno de nosotros nos habíamos hecho las últimas horas.

"¿Por qué carajos no ha llamado?" Gimió, viendo a Bella entrar a la casa, porque Mickey había llegado a amar realmente a mi esposa. Eran similares de muchas formas—fuertes, sarcásticas, duras en situaciones difíciles. De hecho, juntas en el campo, eran una fuerza imparable. Y ambas podían tomar decisiones sobre la marcha.

"En verdad creo que Lilith quiere hacer sudar a Bella y a Edward," dijo Benny, levantándose para empezar a pasearse de un lado al otro. "Y el hecho de que las huellas de Walter Bridges no han sido encontradas en nada hasta ahora, me lleva a creer que se está instalando en alguna parte para que el resto se le una. Mi teoría es que sabremos pronto de ella, va planear algo para que se le entregue el rescate, y entonces querrá a Bella a cambio."

Gemí, pasando la mano por mi cabello otra vez. La idea de perder a una para recuperar a la otra me estaba matando. Quería a mi familia de vuelta. Quería a mi hija a salvo en casa, y a su madre con ella. No podía soportar la mera idea de lo que Bethy estaba pasando, pero tampoco podía soportar la idea de que Bella estuviera cautiva de nuevo. No podía imaginarme lo que eso le haría.

"Mi mayor preocupación es Abigail Carmichael," dijo Benny con un suspiro, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. "De todos los jugadores en este juego, ella es… bueno, prescindible."

Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe para fulminarlo con la mirada. "Dios, espero que no," dije en voz baja, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"Yo también, pero es la verdad," dijo con un suspiro, y se veía cansado y exhausto. "Su madre no tiene dinero, y dio la casualidad de que estaba allí con Bethy, asequible. Siendo realistas, Lilith podría usarla como una herramienta de negociación… un instrumento para asustarte."

"Ya estoy malditamente asustado, ¿está bien?" Dije con brusquedad, levantándome de la mesa. "Ha cumplido su objetivo."

Benny asintió, respirando profundamente, y luego lo dejó salir despacio. Miró a mi padre, antes de volver su mirada de nuevo a mí. "Es el momento de sacar ese dinero, Ed. Vamos a necesitar estar preparados para lo que sea que se le ocurra, y poder llevar esto al siguiente paso."

Pasé saliva espesa, asintiendo una vez. "Um… Llamaré a mi banco en la mañana."

"Ya está hecho," murmuró mi padre, mirando a sus manos. "Está en mi coche."

"Papá," jadeé, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"Lo hice de camino aquí, hijo," dijo con un suspiro, levantando su mano cuando abrí mi boca para hablar. "Llamé desde Brasil, los hice que me esperaran. Ya está hecho," dijo de nuevo, pero su rostro se tornó fiero. "No planeó gastar un centavo. De hecho, felizmente pagaré por su funeral cuando toda esta mierda termine. ¡Este fue un golpe a mi familia, una amenaza contra mi jodida nieta! Ella, mi hijo, y mi ahijada valen más que cualquier cuenta de banco que tenga, así que está hecho... iré por él cuando estén listos."

Ni mi padre, ni yo—o cualquier miembro de nuestro equipo, en realidad—necesitaba dinero, pero lo que acaba de decir hizo esta mierda personal. Ya no es un asunto policial, aunque muy probablemente Benny continúe manejando las cosas, pero ahora era un golpe mercenario. Sin vergüenza, mataría a cada uno de los participantes en este secuestro, y también nos ordenaría al resto de nosotros tirar a matar. Mi padre acababa de reabrir su negocio de soldados de alquiler—aunque fuera solamente para recuperar a su nieta.

La mesa estaba en silencio mientras lo mirábamos, la mayoría con la boca abierta, pero fue Eleazar el que habló.

"Me temo que esto se pondrá feo al final," suspiró, sentándose hacia adelante en la mesa. "Quiero saber sobre este _Kurt_ Vernon," dijo, mirando alrededor de la mesa. "Es el único en esta mierda del que no he llegado a comprender sus motivos. Sé los de Lilith y Brigdes—dinero y venganza. Incluso entiendo a ese exnovio, Rusty, y a su compañero, Kenny—es dinero también. _No entiendo_ donde encaja este Kurt."

"Le pregunté a su padre por qué estaba con ellos," dijo Wes con un suspiro, dejándose caer en una de las bancas. "Dijo que Kurt estaba allí para asegurarse de que no rompan su palabra. Kurt piensa que es culpable por asociación cuando se trata de su padre, porque para ser sinceros, nunca debió haber sido tratado por su padre. Pero…"

"Fue seducido por el dinero," terminé por él.

"Exactamente," concordó con un gesto de su cabeza. "Sin embargo, _él_ está tomando sus medicamentos. De hecho, recogió su prescripción justo antes del secuestro. Revisamos sus registros. No es mal chico. Se ha metido en problemas por cosas normales, un poco de hierba, algunos actos de vandalismo por grafiti, pero nada grave. El doc dijo que estaba tratando de detenerlo antes de que se le saliera de las manos. Dijo que sabía que se fue con Lilith como una forma de salir de _Shady Glen_ y para dividir el dinero, pero jura que su hijo no tiene un hueso malo en su cuerpo."

"Interesante," reflexionó Eleazar, frotándose la barbilla. "Puede que sea el eslabón débil de Lilith, sobre todo si se entera que su padre ha sido arrestado."

"Está en todas las noticias," dijo Benny con una risita. "Se enterará tarde o temprano."

Al parecer todos archivaron eso para más tarde, porque todos los que estaban en la mesa empezaron a separarse. Mi papá le ofreció a Mickey, Obie, Eleazar, Felix y Eric un lugar para quedarse en nuestra vieja casa a la vuelta de la esquina. Mickey y Obie aceptaron su oferta, porque habían estado despiertos treinta y seis horas continuas. Eleazar y sus hombres optaron por dormir en los catres que Sam y Alec habían instalado mientras yo dormía.

Necesitaba un puto descanso, por lo que me alejé de todos ellos, abriendo mi carpintería. Me urgía relajarme para poder pensar, y no inquietarme por mi miseria y dolor. Necesitaba pensar en algo más que lo ansioso que estaba porque Lilith no había llamado, y era demandante permanecer calmado, porque no podía permitirme perder de nuevo el control de mi temperamento con Bella. La había lastimado demasiado, y me preocupaba que el daño ya no tenía arreglo, aunque ella no lo demostraba.

En la esquina de atrás de mi taller estaba un proyecto cubierto con una tela en el que había estado trabajando para Bethy. Era una sorpresa. Para qué, no lo sabía. Ya había pasado su cumpleaños, y faltaban menos de seis meses para Navidad, pero lo estaba construyendo de todos modos. Mi corazón y mi mente no se acercarían siquiera a la idea de que posiblemente podría ser un regalo de bienvenida, porque me parecía sentirlo como una maldición.

Subí la casa de muñecas a mi mesa de trabajo, después de quitar la lona, luego mi camiseta. Era un diseño intrincado y detallado, pero algo que podía distraer mi mente. Puse mi camiseta sobre una de mis sillas, sacando una cerveza de mi mini refrigerador consideraba en lo que necesitaba trabajar a continuación.

" _Wow_ ," oí desde la puerta, y levanté la vista para ver a Jasper apoyado allí. "Esa mierda es increíble, Ed. En serio. Le va a encantar."

Sonreí, le di un gran trago a mi cerveza y luego asentí. "Eso espero. Estaba con Bella en una juguetería y jugó con una durante horas justo antes de Año Nuevo, así que pensé…" Mi voz se apagó, sin saber cómo terminar esa declaración sin dejar que mis putas emociones me dominaran. Dios, solo _extrañaba_ a mi pequeña.

"¿También vas a hacer los muebles?" Me preguntó, inclinándose para echarle un vistazo por dentro.

"¡Dios no!" Me eché a reír. "Creo que le gustaría escogerlos de la tiendita de manualidades en el centro."

"¿Muñecas también?"

"Sí, muñecas también. No que no tenga suficientes de esas."

Jasper se apoyó en la mesa de trabajo, abriendo la parte de atrás de la casita y sacudiendo su cabeza. Llevaba una pequeña sonrisa cuando finalmente me miró. "¿Puedo… quiero decir… ¿necesitas ayuda?"

Resoplé una pequeña carcajada, y comprendí que estaba teniendo el mismo problema que yo. Solo necesitaba un descanso de toda la mierda. "Sí, claro. ¿Puedes pintar?"

"Puedo intentarlo," replicó con una risita y encogiéndose de hombros.

Le di una cerveza, las pinturas y algunos pinceles, adecuándolo con todo para empezar a pintar mientras yo trabajaba en el techo. Todavía tenía que poner paredes, ventanas, y contraventanas, por lo que los dos simplemente… trabajamos.

Apenas hablamos, excepto cuando alguien venía al taller para ver qué estábamos haciendo, pero casi todo el tiempo, todos nos dejaron en paz. Sabía que Emmett estaba probablemente con Caleb y Rose, y que Eleazar y su equipo le había dado un descanso a algunos de los federales que patrullaban la propiedad. Mi papá, Benny, y Wes estaban en la oficina de _Gravity_ , pero Esme finalmente había decidido aceptar la oferta de Bella de dormir en nuestra habitación.

No estaba cansado para cuando Alice vino por Jasper. Ella apenas si podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, quejándose de un dolor de cabeza por todo lo que había trabajado con las computadoras. Dijo que solo necesitaba cerrar los ojos por un momento y estaba adueñándose del sofá de la sala.

Limpié mi taller después de que él se fue, guardando de nuevo la casa de muñecas en su esquina cubriéndola con la lona. Cuando cerré las puertas del taller, fui a buscar a Bella. Lo primero que pensé fue que se había quedado dormida en la habitación de Bethy como lo había hecho la primera noche—y no ignoraba que no dejaba que nadie se acercara a la habitación de nuestra hija—pero al cruzar el patio, descubrí que no estaba allí.

Un suave resplandor brillaba desde la casa del árbol, proyectando sombras extrañas en el césped. Subí los escalones despacio, recordando cuando conocí a Bella por primera vez. Éramos solo unos niños, pasamos juntos la mayor parte del día en su propia casa del árbol en la casa de su padre. Y como en ese entonces, estaba usando este fuerte como escape.

La radio estaba tocando bajito cuando abrí la puerta sin hacer ruido. Mi Bella se había quedado dormida en el _puff_ debajo del ventilador de cielo, un libro abierto en sus manos. El señor conejo no estaba lejos de su alcance. Había estado leyendo junto a la pequeña lámpara, su cabello oscuro extendido sobre ella como un halo, pero fueron las arrugas en su frente y la mueca en su rostro las que llamaron mi atención. Incluso dormida, una lágrima se había deslizado por su mejilla.

La culpa sacudió mi cuerpo, provocando que físicamente me estremeciera, antes de que cerrara la puerta y me sentara con ella. Debería haber sido capaz de salvar a Bethy, y nunca debí haber desquitado mi coraje con mi esposa.

"Oh, bebé, lo siento," dijo con un suspiro al mismo tiempo que suavemente quitaba un mechón de su rostro.

No la culpaba por nada—en especial por su reacción con Lilith hace años. Conociendo a Bella como yo, era comprensible que estuviera molesta. E incluso después de que se llevaran a Bethy, mi esposa no había demostrado nada sino arrepentimiento concerniente a sus acciones. Se arrepentía por su temperamento, se arrepentía de lastimar deliberadamente a alguien cuando ella misma estaba sufriendo. No, esta mierda no era culpa de mi chica.

Cálidos ojos marrones se abrieron, mirándome cuando me recostaba junto a ella. No era fácil acomodar mi largo cuerpo en un _puff_ , pero ella se movió un poco para dejarme entrar.

"Hey, dulzura," susurré, besando suavemente sus labios. "No quería despertarte, pero deberías dormir en la habitación de Bethy, bebé."

"Me gusta aquí," dijo en voz baja, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. "Solo necesitaba… un descanso de toda esa gente."

Asentí, porque había hecho lo mismo al irme a mi taller. Metí su cabello detrás de la oreja, inclinándome hacia su toque.

"¿Cómo va la casa de muñecas?" Me preguntó, una pequeña sonrisa curveándose en su rostro.

Solté una risita. "Jasper la pintó por mí. El techo está terminado."

"Estoy segura que es hermosa, Edward," me dijo, moviéndose un poco y descansando su cabeza, todavía frente a mí.

"Bueno, cuando mis chicas terminen de decorarla," me reí, besando su nariz e imitando su posición, "estará aún mejor."

Hablamos sobre algunas cosas en voz baja, pero solo estaba disfrutando de sus brazos. Necesitaba sus caricias, por razones que ni siquiera podía articular. Le conté sobre mi padre y el dinero, y sobre la discusión que se perdió concerniente a Kurt Vernon. Ningún tema la sorprendió.

"Una familia de gorriones se mudó hoy a la pajarera," susurró cuando coloqué mi mano en su cintura y la acerqué a mí.

"¿En serio?" Me reí.

"Sí," me dijo, sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio. "Escuché bebés allí."

Hace mucho le había contado la historia de mi madre. Mi mamá amaba las legendas locales y una que me dejó en herencia fue la de unos gorriones y cómo eligieron vivir en árboles de pino. Antes de que mi madre muriera, dijo que siempre cuidaría de mí con los gorriones. A Bella le había encantado la historia, le encantaron aún más las pajareras que había construido con el paso de los años, así que había colocado una en el pino a un lado de nuestro patio delantero.

"Bien," le dije. "Tal vez sea una buena señal, ¿verdad?"

Asintió, pero no dijo nada por unos minutos. "Lo siento, Edward. Por todo…"

"No, bebé," le dije, deteniéndola con un beso suave. "No es tu culpa. Juro que no quise decir nada de lo que dije. Dios, te amo. Es solo que me estaba volviendo loco, amor." Pasé mis dedos por su cabello, pegando su frente a la mía. "¿Cómo sigue ese chichón?"

Su nariz se arrugó de forma adorable, pero asintió, apartándose para observarme. "Está mejor. ¿Cómo está tu _rostro_?" Me preguntó con un atisbo de diversión en su sonrisa y su voz mientras deslizaba suavemente su dedo por mi nariz.

Me reí bajito. "Viviré."

Se incorporó, provocando que el _puff_ se moviera, pero subió encima de mí, a horcajadas en mi regazo. Me levantó dejándome sentado, solo para envolverme con su cuerpo en un fuerte y cálido abrazo. Acurrucó su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello, aferrándose a mí como una lapa.

"La extraño, Edward," murmuró contra mi piel, y la abracé con más fuerza, dejando besos aquí y allá en un costado de su cabeza, su oído, su mejilla, y su cuello. "Siento como si una parte de mí simplemente… faltara."

"La espera me está matando," admití en voz baja, apartándome y colocando mis manos a cada lado de su cuello, acariciando suavemente sus pómulos con mis pulgares. "La recuperaremos, amor."

Se veía tan jodidamente hermosa cuando todo lo que hizo fue asentir. Sus ojos titilaron con motitas doradas en el suave resplandor de la casa del árbol mientras quitaba el cabello de su rostro. Era la esencia del dolor y la tristeza, pero también del amor y el hogar, y solo quería… _reparar esa mierda_. Y ese último sentimiento explotó de mí.

"¡Dios, desearía poder, joder, solo… _ir por ella_!" Dije con sentimiento, pegando otra vez su frente a la mía. "Desearía no haberla dejado ir… y que hubiera corrido más rápido. Desearía haberlas seguido al baño. Desearía haberle disparado al hijo de perra que se atrevió a poner una maldita arma a su cabeza…" Jadeé, tratando de controlarme, pero no estaba avergonzado, porque podía ser _yo_ con ella. Cuando tenía que sostenerme frente a mi equipo, ella era la única persona en este puñetero planeta que me entendía. "D-Desearía q-que n-nunca hubiéramos ido a e-esa m-maldita g-granja…"

Lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro. "Shh," susurró contra mi boca para detener mi diatriba emocional. "No es tu culpa, cariño." Dijo sorbiéndose la nariz y besando mis labios bruscamente. Su boca estaba caliente, sus labios suaves por llorar, y su sabor era salado por las lágrimas. "No lo sabíamos, Edward. Creímos que el estar los dos allí era suficiente…"

Mis dedos se entrelazaron en su cabello, consciente de su herida, pero necesitaba que supiera una cosa. "Tú y Bethy… joder, son _todo_ para mí. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Las amo más que a mi propia vida. ¡Mierda, _dime_ que lo sabes!"

"¡Lo _sé_!" Dijo con un sollozo, asintiendo. "Lo sabía incluso cuando estabas enojado conmigo."

"Nunca estuve enojado contigo, bebé," le juré, besando sus labios y prácticamente jadeando. "Te amo."

"También te amo," susurró, mordisqueando mi labio inferior, y luego el superior.

Lo que comenzó como besos para calmar y reconfortar, de pronto se tornó en algo completamente diferente. Era ira y dolor; era desesperación y necesidad. Eran lágrimas y lenguas, jadeos y lloriqueos mientras mi boca la recibía con un gemido que no pude contener. Giré un poco su cabeza, reclamándola, asaltando su boca con mi lengua, usado mis labios y dientes a lo largo de su labio inferior. La besé hasta que pensé que me volvería loco por el deseo de ella. La besé porque ella siempre hacía que todo estuviera bien.

Por fin me aparté de ella, jadeando por el deseo y la necesidad y algo completamente diferente—miedo puro. "¿Bella?" Dije entre mi aliento, mirándola en busca de una respuesta, porque no sabía a dónde se dirigía esto.

"Edward, te necesito," dijo con los dientes apretados, sujetando la parte inferior de mi camiseta. Con un jalón rápido, me la quitó. "Solo por un momento, necesito sentir _algo_ … más que dolor. Necesito que me ames."

Tenía mi respuesta, porque al parecer, no estaba solo. No estaba seguro si era la espera de noticias, de _cualquier_ noticia, la pelea que tuvimos, o simplemente el vacío que parecía alojarse en mi pecho, pero joder, también la necesitaba.

La mantuve en mi regazo, subiendo la parte inferior de su camiseta y quitándosela. Debajo, me encontré con un dulce color rosa y algodón, todo femenino y sexy—y simplemente _Bella_. Me recordó cuando comenzamos, sencillo, genuino y curativo. Lancé lejos su camiseta, gimiendo cuando sus caderas no se quedaron quietas. No que quisiera que lo hicieran. Extendí mis dedos, colocando mis palmas a cada lado de sus costillas, porque necesitaba sentir tanto de ella como pudiera al mismo tiempo.

No dijimos nada cuando fijé mis ojos a los suyos, rogando por su permiso para quitarle el sujetador. Cuando asintió, abrí el broche trasero, también lanzándolo lejos. Mis manos tocaron todo—tomándola, echándola un poco hacia atrás, arqueándola hacia mi boca para que pudiera consumir cada centímetro de ella que pudiera alcanzar. No necesitábamos decir nada, porque joder esto era _algo que conocíamos_.

Eran años de nuestros cuerpos sabiendo exactamente lo que necesitaban. Eran años de hacer el amor que era casi instintivo. Y eran años de cómo nos curábamos nosotros mismos de todo, desde peleas entre nosotros, a quemaduras y cortes de pendejos que ya no existían. Como mínimo, así era cómo reconectábamos, cómo nos olvidábamos de la mierda—al menos por un rato.

Los _jeans_ de Bella se frotaban contra los míos cuando sus caderas giraban lascivamente sobre mí. "Edward," jadeó desesperada cuando me pasé de un pezón al otro, arremolinando mi lengua sobre él, haciéndolo más duro, más sensible al mismo tiempo que mis dedos se deslizaban por su espalda, solo para sujetar su trasero y acercarla más a mí.

Era tan jodidamente sexy, tan malditamente hermosa, que me sorprendí deslizando mi mano por entre sus piernas, solo para escuchar su jadeo, solo para ver su cabeza caer hacia atrás cuando apliqué presión en la costura en el punto exacto donde sabía que más lo necesitaba. Abrí el cierre de sus _jeans_ , besando lentamente su cuello al mismo tiempo que mis manos se deslizaban dentro por detrás, tomando su trasero por completo. Lo sobé, lo sujeté y lo usé para restregarla contra mí.

Traté de darle la vuelta, pero el _puff_ simplemente no me lo permitió, arrojándonos al suelo, provocando que a mi esposa se le escapara una adorable risita cuando aterricé encima de ella, mi pecho en su espalda. Le di un beso y mordisqueé su hombro, prácticamente gruñendo por el deseo cuando su trasero se pegó a mi polla de la forma más deliciosa. Su hermosa espalda se arqueó con gracia, sus músculos se movieron debajo de piel suave y sedosa.

Su respiración se detuvo cuando la agarré por la cintura, levantando su trasero un poco más y restregándome contra ella. "Sí… Edward. Joder, sí… así," me ordenó, su frente golpeando el suelo con un suave golpe.

"¿Sí?" Verifiqué, desabrochando mi cinturón con una mano mientras hacia su cabello hacia un lado. "¿Quieres que te folle por detrás, bebé?"

"Dios, sí," me rogó, y la vi asentir contra el suelo. "Solo quiero sentirte rodeándome por completo, cariño," me dijo, bajándose los _jeans_ apenas un poco de ese delicioso trasero suyo. "Ahora, Edward…"

Fue su mirada hacia atrás por encima de su hombro lo que casi me hizo perder todo el control. Era excitante ver que me deseaba tanto, que necesitara mis caricias, mi cuerpo. Apenas logré bajar mis _jeans_ lo suficiente para que mi polla saltara libre. Caí hacia adelante, apoyando mis brazos a cada lado de ella, dejando besos y chupando su hombro y cuello subiendo hasta su oído.

"¿Así?" Le pregunté, gimiendo descaradamente cuando su trasero se levantó del suelo, haciendo que mi polla se deslizara a través de sus pliegues húmedos.

"Más cerca," me pidió, y dejé que mi pecho se pegara a su espalda.

Giré mis caderas, cubriéndome con su humedad, deslizándome finalmente solo un poco dentro de ella. "Bella," jadeé, mi cabeza cayendo en su hombro. "Te amo… tanto, mierda," dije con los dientes apretados, porque estaba tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no enterrarme tan profundo dentro de ella como pudiera.

"Yo también," me dijo, mirando de nuevo por encima de su hombro, pero esta vez, se levantó un poco sobre sus manos, hundiéndose ella misma sobre de mí. Se le escapó un lloriqueo, y sonó como alivio y súplica por… _más_.

Mis ojos se clavaron con los de ella cuando mis caderas estaban pegadas a su trasero, y los dos nos detuvimos un momento, dejando que la sensación de ser uno, de volver el uno al otro, nos consumiera. Dejé que la necesidad aumentara, le permití crecer entre nosotros, mis dedos prácticamente enterrándose en la madera debajo de mí.

Me eché un poco hacia atrás, y ella se retorció solo lo suficiente para que pudiera besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido cuando embestí de nuevo hacia adelante. Un grito ahogado salió de ella, entrando en mi boca mientras lo hacía de nuevo, esta vez girando mis caderas de la forma que sabía que le gustaba.

Me senté sobre mis talones el tiempo necesario para bajar un poco más sus pantalones, a fin de tirar de su pierna hacia un lado. Necesitaba más, más profundo, más intenso, y los _jeans_ estaban en mi camino, pero tomé lo que podía. Caí otra vez sobre ella, sosteniendo su pierna con una mano y usando la otra para apoyarme frente a su hombro.

El sudor se acumuló en mi frente, cayendo por mi nariz y goteando sobre su espalda. Sus caderas encontraban las mías una y otra vez, hasta que pude sentir el intenso ardor comenzar a hervir en mi vientre, pero podía sentirla luchando contra él, conteniéndose.

"Oh, dulzura," le supliqué, dejando un beso en su omoplato. "Córrete para mí, bebé. Déjate llevar…" Su mano se deslizó debajo de ella, y gemí cuando vi que se tocaba. "Sí, amor… justo así. Déjate llevar… Córrete," le ordené finalmente, porque estaba malditamente cerca.

El sentirla, el verla, incluso escuchar los sonidos que hacía, me empujaban cada vez más cerca, y cuando por fin se contrajo a mi alrededor, mi nombre brotando de su boca sin aliento, sonreí contra la piel de su espalda.

"Esa es mi chica," canturreé, lamiendo su ahora sudoroso cuello y chupando su piel salada y dulce justo debajo de su oído. "Mierda, bebé… voy a correrme…"

Mi boca se abrió cuando me hundí lo más profundo que pude, derramándome dentro de ella. Mis brazos temblaron cuando mi cabeza cayó otra vez en su hombro, y solté su pierna.

"Ven aquí," jadeé pesadamente, por fin deshaciéndonos de nuestros malditos _jeans,_ dejándome mi ropa interior puesta.

Bella tiró de sus bragas para subirlas, pero se puso mi camiseta. Me acomodé un poco en el _puff_ , y ella se acurrucó dulcemente a mi lado, descansando mi cabeza en su pecho mientras su pequeño dedo trazaba el tatuaje como hacía la mayoría de las veces después de que hacíamos el amor.

Respiró profundamente, mirándome, y besé su frente mientras jugaba con su cabello. No necesitaba decir ni una palabra, porque podía leer su rostro como un libro. Se sentía mejor, más relajada, pero su tristeza era como un manta pesada. Estaría allí, descansando sobre nosotros, hasta que encontráramos a Bethy.

Asentí, pasando saliva espesa, porque me sentía exactamente de la misma forma. "Lo sé, amor. Yo también."

Me rodé para quedar de costado, envolviéndola y sosteniéndola tan cerca como podía. Los sonidos de la noche hacían eco a través de las pequeñas ventanas y el repiqueteo del ventilador de cielo me arrulló en un sueño ligero.

Sentí que acababa de cerrar los ojos, cuando los dos despertamos sobresaltados.

"¡Edward! ¡Bells!" Mi papá nos llamó desde alguna parte de afuera. "¡Repórtense!"

Bella gimió, rodando los ojos. "Hizo esa mierda cuando eras niño, ¿cierto?"

"No así," le dije, ayudándola a levantarse. "Algo pasa…"

Nos pusimos nuestros _jeans_ , y Bella recogió su cabello desordenado por el sexo y sueño en una cola de caballo. Bajamos rápidamente las escaleras de la casa del árbol y prácticamente corrimos atravesando el patio.

Si él pensó que era extraño el que durmiéramos en la casa del árbol, no dijo una palabra al respecto. Solo agarró a Bella por los hombros. "Tienes un correo electrónico, cariño," dijo con cautela, levantando la vista hacia mí.

"Mierda," siseé, pasando una mano por mi cabello. "¿Qué dice?"

Mi papá hizo una mueca, sacudiendo su cabeza despacio. "Al fin dio sus demandas, hijo. Y esto… esta mierda no va a ser fácil."

* * *

 **1.- Chili – Guisado a base de carne o frijoles (o ambos) y por lo general con tomates, sazonado con chile y chile en polvo.**

* * *

 _ **Jajajaja me encantó Mickey ("Mierda, hay demasiada testosterona por aquí para mi gusto," dijo Mickey de pronto, aspirando dramáticamente desde el otro extremo) Es comprensible que todos quisieran actuar a favor de Bella, considerando lo que había tenido que pasar y de lo que todos ellos tenían conocimiento, incluso Sam y Mickey misma, pero como algunas mencionaron, no se puede culpar a Edward por actuar así, es humano y estaba pasando también por sentimientos de culpa y desesperación, y como dijo Mickey, al fin era algo que ellos dos tenían que resolver y que lo hicieron muy bien según vimos en este capi :D Pero Bethy sigue en manos de esos locos y hasta ahora han recibido las demandas. ¿Cuáles creen que sean? ¿Qué creen que pida la loca de Liltih? ¿Y qué les pareció tener un poco de Bethy? Sin duda nos mostró cuántos se parece a sus padres, con una fuerte voluntad y valor. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi y como siempre, no saben cómo me alegra saber sus teorías y saber lo que les ha gustado del capi, así que usen el cuadrito de abajo, no les cuesta nada ;) Gracias a quienes comentan cada semana, sus palabras son lo que me anima a seguir aquí. Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana.**_

,


	7. Chapter 7

La declaración obligada :P Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de _**Drotuno**_ , yo solo soy la traductora.

 **De nuevo me acompaña mi Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, y por ello gracias a ella también.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7

 **EDWARD**

"Estaba equivocado," dijo Benny molesto cuando entramos precipitadamente a la oficina de _Gravity_. "Realmente esperaba una llamada telefónica, pero mandó un correo a la cuenta de la oficina de _Gravity_ ," bufó, tecleando furiosamente en la computadora.

Alice estaba justo a un lado de él, trabajando con igual intensidad, y por lo que podía darme cuenta, estaba rastreando el origen del correo electrónico, mientras él estaba investigando lo que parecía ser una estación de autobuses o de tren.

Miré alrededor de la habitación, y aunque nadie estaba diciendo nada, la habitación se estaba llenando poco a poco de gente. Alec, Sam, y Emmett tomaron asiento en torno a la mesa de conferencias. Un Jasper adormilado estaba parado al lado de Makenna, los dos mezclando su taza de café. Eleazar estaba recargado en la pared al fondo de la habitación. Al único que no vi fue Wes, y por un momento, me pregunté si ya se había ido a hablar con los padres de Walter Bridges.

"¡Benny, por favor!" Suplicó Bella en un susurro. "Danos el correo…"

"Aquí tienes," dijo mi papá en voz baja, sacando una hoja de la impresora. Me vio, su mirada fiera, señalando hacia el papel. "Te quiero a _ti_ en el aire para esto."

Dicho eso, estaba nervioso cuando me senté en una silla, tirando de Bella para ponerla en mi regazo de manera que pudiéramos leer juntos el correo de Lilith.

 _Oh Bella,_

 _Sé que siendo la perra rica y consentida que eres, los diez millones que estoy pidiendo no es mucho, así que he decidido que necesito algo más. A ti. Creo que es hora que nos veamos, porque tengo mucho que decirte._

 _Si quieres ver a estas dos niñas de nuevo alguna vez, seguirás los pasos al puto pie de la letra, o yo personalmente me encargaré de que estás niñas terminen en una tumba poco profunda. Ahora que tengo tu atención, tienes dos días._

 _1\. Ven a la estación de tren en San Francisco al mediodía del miércoles._

 _2\. Ven sola—sin federales, sin policías, sin marido guapo. Sola. A la primera señal de que alguien está contigo, pondré una bala en la cabeza de la niña que esté más cerca._

 _3\. Trae contigo los diez millones en billetes sin marcar, colocados en una bolsa discreta. ¡Sin trucos!_

 _4\. ¡Sin armas!_

 _5\. Deja tu teléfono._

 _6\. Siéntate en el extremo norte de la sala de espera y quédate allí hasta que alguien se acerque a ti._

 _7\. Ven sin llamar la atención, o las niñas no serán liberadas desde otra locación diferente dentro de la terminal del tren._

 _Si sigues estás simples reglas, se dejará a las niñas en la estación del tren para que las autoridades las encuentren, porque esa alerta ámbar todavía está vigente. Desvíate solo una vez de este plan, y no solo vivirás para arrepentirte, sino que esas niñas pagaran el precio… junto con todos los que estén en esa estación de tren. Destruiré el edificio y todo lo que está en él si no sigues mis reglas. No te molestes en buscar una bomba. No encontrarás una. Bella, pagarás por lo que hiciste._

 _Envía un correo en respuesta una vez que recibas este aviso. No te molestes en rastrear la dirección IP. No encontrarás nada._

 _Buena suerte._

Bella respiró profundo, pero miró a Benny, levantando el papel. "Esta no es Lilith."

Se giró para mirarla. "¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

"Porque… ella no es tan inteligente ni organizada. Y en este correo ni una sola vez dice algo sobre el pasado—solo que pagaré. Lilith me arrojaría detalles a la cara," dijo, mirando de nuevo la carta, y luego a mí. "Carlisle tiene razón. Tienes que volar para esto," me susurró, su ceño frunciéndose. "Tienes que estar cerca, ya sea que Lilith lo sepa o no. Debe saber que tienes una licencia de piloto, pero no que tienes tus propios medios para volar."

Mi primer instinto fue protestar, porque quería estar junto a Bella, pero tenía un punto; mi helicóptero estaba registrado como lo estaba mi casa: en privado.

"Puede que tengas razón," dijo Benny encogiéndose de hombros. "Sobre que no es Lilith. Tal vez alguien más lo escribió por ella." Se giró hacia Alice. "¿Alguna suerte con la dirección IP?"

"No," dijo con suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Tenían razón. Rebota por todas partes una y otra vez, solo para terminar en una cuenta de correo gratuita creada en un cibercafé. Podría ser cualquiera, en cualquier parte."

"El helicóptero es algo seguro, Ed," dijo Benny, dándome una mirada significativa. "Si la entrega sale bien, todo el equipo puede atacar y eliminarlos…"

"¡No!" Bella y yo interrumpimos.

"No," gemí está vez, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Mierda. ¡Identificarían a tus hombres, Benny!"

"Y identificarían a todas mis chicas," gimió Bella, levantándose de mi regazo y empezando a caminar de un lado al otro. "Rose, Alice, Mack… Lilith las reconocería a todas, porque estaban presentes en el momento de su arresto."

"Me reconocería, pero no a los chicos ni a Mickey," añadí, mirándola al mismo tiempo que apoyaba los codos en mis rodillas. "Podríamos plantar a Mickey en esa estación de tren."

"Todo el cortejo nupcial salió en el periódico, Edward," me recordó, su nariz arrugándose. "No tomaría mucho recordar a alguien como Emmett, y un federal puede ser identificado a una milla de distancia, sobre todo por personas que acostumbran huir de los policías."

Miré a Benny, levantándole una ceja, porque ella tenía toda la razón. "Yo puedo estar en el aire, porque puedo aterrizar para recoger a las niñas. Podría llevar a Jasper y Alec conmigo, pero no puedo ir por las niñas y seguir a Bella," señalé, levantando la vista hacia mi padre.

"Voy a tener un equipo allí," dijo Benny con brusquedad, "¡porque podemos atrapar a esos cabrones! No puedo pasar por alto una amenaza terrorista a un edificio público, Edward."

Suspiré, recostándome en mi silla y pasando una mano por mi cabello. Sacudí mi cabeza, mirando a Bella, cuyo rostro se había puesto sombrío e irritado.

"Esto…" Bufó, negando. "Puede salir muy mal," murmuró mientras estudiaba el correo. "Es solo que tengo un muy mal presentimiento en cuanto a esto. Eligió un maldito lugar público por alguna razón."

"Bellsy… que hay…" Alice se giró en su silla, sus ojos amplios, pero Bella la detuvo con solo un gesto de su cabeza y frunciendo el ceño.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a las dos que carajos era todo eso, pero Benny se levantó de un salto de su silla.

"Veamos," dijo Benny, sacando varias hojas de papel de la impresora y caminando hacia la mesa de conferencias. Las acomodó en un orden específico, y de pronto, los planos de la terminal de la estación del tren aparecieron frente a nuestros ojos. "Este… es el extremo norte de la estación. Aquí es dónde se supone debes esperar. Aquí y aquí," indicó, señalando dos puntos diferentes en los planos. "Son dos entradas de empleados. Puedo colocar hombres allí. Este es el garaje. Carlisle, tú podrías estar allí con Emmett, Eleazar, Felix y Eric en diferentes niveles. Dependiendo de la ruta de escape que tomen para huir, podríamos estar preparados." Miró alrededor de la habitación, sus ojos posándose en mí. "Ed, tienes razón. Si llevas a Jasper contigo, podrías localizarlos desde el aire, usando su mira."

Sus ojos finalmente se posaron en mi padre. "Llamaré a la oficina de San Francisco, meterlos allí ahora, para que no llamen la atención. Haré que perros antibombas hagan un barrido de toda la zona. Usarán uniformes de empleados, para mezclarse. Van a estar ya allí cuando todos se presenten."

"¿Así que solo vamos a hacer exactamente todo lo contrario a lo que nos dijeron, con la vida de mi esposa y mi hija en la balanza? ¿Con las vidas de civiles inocentes en riesgo?" Dije furioso, levantándome lentamente de mi silla. "Benny…"

La mano de Bella se posó suavemente en mi pecho, y dio un paso frente a mí. "Espera," murmuró, dándome una mirada de advertencia, antes de volver su hermoso, pero serio rostro hacia los que estaban en la habitación. "Estoy bien… me refiero a que, puedo soportar que Lilith me lleve. Solo quiero a esas niñas en posesión de Edward. Pueden encontrarme después. Creo que se nos puede… ocurrir algo para evadir esas reglas… esos pasos, sin que se presente el FBI entero a la estación del tren."

"¡Jesús, Bella!" Dije con brusquedad, sacudiendo mi cabeza. Joder, quería agarrarla y sacudirla. Mis manos estaban en garras a fin de no sacarla de la habitación. Mi corazón no podía soportar que mi esposa e hija se vieran envueltas en esta puñetera mierda.

Mi padre levantó su mano, su rostro compasivo, pero volvió su atención a Bella. "¿Qué sugieres, cariño?" Le preguntó, apoyándose en la mesa y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"El correo dijo que sin teléfono, así que voy a usar un auricular de radio; algo de lo que me puedo deshacer si tengo que hacerlo," dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Alice tiene algunas ideas que podrían permitirnos marcar el dinero y va a cargarme con todo tipo de cosas que puedo ocultar en mi persona. Quiero ir preparada para que esto salga completamente mal. Tengo que asumir que se abrirán las puertas del infierno en esa estación de tren, y no puedo… _no voy_ a permitir que Bethy y Abby queden atrapadas en medio."

Su respiración se detuvo cuando dijo esa última frase, y no puede evitar extender mi brazo y rodearla, besando la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Era muy valiente y fuerte de muchas, muchas formas, pero sabía que esto era difícil para ella. Básicamente estaba sugiriendo entrar allí y entregarse a esa perra a fin de recuperar a las niñas—a fin de recuperar a nuestra hija.

La habitación entera se paralizó en anticipación, pero mi padre se puso de pie con la espalda recta, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla antes de hablar. "Me gustaría que Eleazar esté en el helicóptero con Edward y Jasper, porque es igual de bueno detrás de un rifle de francotirador. Creo que Bella tiene razón," dijo con un suspiro, volviendo su mirada hacia Benny. "Esto es una trampa. Lilith quiere a Bella, el dinero, y el control total. ¿Ya se localizó al conductor ebrio?"

"Nop, Christopher Douglas sigue desaparecido," habló Alice.

"Así que tenemos que preguntarnos, ¿dónde carajos está? Porque no es una coincidencia que la otra persona que ha ofendido a Lilith de alguna jodida manera, desaparezca al mismo tiempo que comienza un ataque a Bella." Mi papá metió las manos en sus bolsillos, estudiando otra vez los planos de la estación de tren y respirando hondo. "Están demasiado seguros pensando que pueden simplemente… llevarse a Bella. Tienen que tener algún lugar para ocultarlos a todos…" Murmuró, frotando su boca con sus dedos.

La habitación se quedó en silencio con la última declaración, pero Eleazar habló en voz baja desde la parte de atrás. "Puedes enviar una brigada antibombas, o hasta los perros, Ben. Tenemos que salir de la caja legal en la que estás atrapado. Tenemos que manejar esto con precisión militar. Una operación negra **(1)** , si quieres."

Benny empezó a protestar, pero El **(2)** levantó su mano y caminó lentamente hacia el frente de la habitación. Pegó los planos de la estación del tren en el tablero de manera que todos pudieran alcanzar a verlo.

"Tienen que considerar el peor de los escenarios aquí," dijo con un suspiro, de cara a los que estaban en la habitación. "Tenemos a una mujer inestable que busca venganza. Ya ha matado antes, y no tengo una maldita duda de que lo hará otra vez. Tienen a dos exconvictos que solamente buscan dinero." Señaló las fotos de Kenny y Rusty. "Un joven que tal vez no tenga otra opción que estar en esto," continuó con un suspiro, señalando la foto de Kurt Vernon. "Por último, pero definitivamente no menos importante… el jugador desconocido en este juego… Walter Bridges." Se volvió hacia Benny. "Hijo, todavía no sabes cuál es la motivación de ese hombre. Ese es nuestro problema. Sí, Lilith quiere a Bella… o incluso también a Bethy, pero puede que Walter tenga motivos ocultos, otros jodidos planes, usando a Lilith como el vehículo impulsor, y no puedo ver otra forma de manejar esto que como… un ataque sorpresa de recuperación."

"O esperamos a ver con lo que regresa Wes," sugirió Alice.

"No hay tiempo para esperar," dijo Alec bruscamente. "Tenemos dos días de mierda para resolver que estrategia queremos usar en esto, llegar a San Francisco, y armar todo."

Bella se giró sobre sus talones, su mirada posándose en Alice mientras se mordía su labio inferior. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, pero finalmente parpadeó. "Alice… has otra búsqueda de los Bridges. Investiga más a fondo. Tal vez hay alguna conexión entre _Twi Tech_ o mi padre, o algo. Ve si Walter tiene un expediente juvenil… Hay más ahí de lo que está a simple vista. Tiene que haber una muy buena razón para que unos padres repudien completamente a su hijo."

"En ello, en ello, en ello," canturreó Alice, acercándose dos teclados y usando ambos para escribir frenéticamente. "Mack," la llamó por encima de su hombro. "Ven a decirme a quién vemos…"

Makenna no dijo nada, pero se levantó de un saltó de la silla donde había estado sentada en silencio, tomando su lugar a un lado de Alice, su conversación ahora en susurros y concentrada.

"Tenemos que hacer este plan supeditado a lo que descubra Wes," dijo mi padre, entrecerrando sus ojos hacia el tablero. "Ben, el arresto es tuyo—si tienes alguien a quien arrestar—pero la operación es mía."

"Mierda, Carlisle," gimió Benny, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Necesito esto lo más legal posible. ¡Tengo dos menores desaparecidas, un puto rescate, y cinco sospechosos de secuestro! Fue un jodido milagro que el juicio de Royce King fuera legal, después de toda la mierda que hicimos."

"Yo lo cubriré," dijo Eleazar, sin siquiera mirar hacia los que estaban en la habitación, ondeando una mano por encima de su hombro. "Esta mierda…" Se dio la vuelta de repentinamente. "Se los digo, hay más de esta mierda de lo que está a la vista."

"El," dijo Ben con un suspiro, casi lloriqueando, pero era verdad que su trasero estaba en riesgo si esto salía terriblemente mal.

"Si la jodemos," gruñó Eleazar, su mirada tornándose fiera. "Aceptaré la responsabilidad, Ben. Tengo más… libertad de la que tienes tú. Tengo más recursos para cubrir la mierda, y puedo hacerlo sin que el público lo sepa jamás."

Mis cejas se elevaron al escuchar esa declaración. La posición de Eleazar en la CIA lo hacía un aliado malditamente poderoso, pero el tiempo que pasó como _Navy Seal_ **(3)** lo hacía jodidamente letal. No podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando, lo que podría estar planeando, pero podía ver que ya estaba movilizando la mierda en su mente. Estaba escrito en todo su serio rostro.

Bella soltó un resoplido, rodando sus ojos hacia los míos. "¿No tenemos amigos normales?"

"Los amigos normales no irían a la guerra por nosotros," dije con una risita, atrayéndola a mí. "La gente normal es aburrida, dulzura," bromeé en su oído, disfrutando de la ligera sensación desenfadada del momento.

Mientras Eleazar enviaba a Emmett por Eric y Felix para empezar a planear, la frente de Bella golpeó mi pecho. La envolví en mis brazos, besando la coronilla de su cabeza, porque sabía que estaba asustada y enferma de la preocupación.

"Quiero hacer esto de manera que no te lleven, Bella," le dije, queriendo que mi voz la escuchara solo ella.

Asintió contra mi pecho, echándose hacia atrás para mirarme. "Por Bethy, puedo hacer esto..."

"¡Estoy preocupado por lo que esto te hará!" Siseé, sacudiendo mi cabeza y pasando la mano por mi cabello. "Me parece que apenas estás superando lo de Miller, bebé."

Bella tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, forzándome a mirarla. "No hay nada que pudiera ser peor a lo que él hizo, Edward. Nada. Así que puedo enfrentar esto, si sucede. Necesitamos que Bethy esté en casa."

"Lo sé…" Gemí, pero agarró mi mano y me sacó de la oficina. Cuando nos alejamos un poco de todos, di rienda suelta a mi miedo. "¡No puedo permitir que te lleven! ¡Simplemente no puedo! Si las pierdo a ambas…"

"¿Confías en mí?" Me preguntó en apenas un susurro.

"¡Por supuesto!" Respondí en un siseo. "¡Son todos los demás, bebé! Si esta mierda sale mal, y no puedo seguirte…"

"Por favor, solo confía en mí," me instó, todavía susurrando. "Tengo que hacer esto, Edward, por eso necesito que de verdad confíes en mí para evaluar mi situación sobre la marcha, y no entrar en pánico si me desvío del plan. Necesito poder confiar en que seguirás los planes que están haciendo allí dentro, para que podamos hacer lo necesario a fin de lograr traer a Bethy a casa. Tenemos que confiar en todos los que están dentro de esa habitación."

"¿Qué estás planeando, Bella? Vi esa mirada que le diste a Alice. ¡Dime!"

"Quiero ver _primero_ que planean Carlisle y Eleazar," me dijo, susurrando cuando uno de los federales pasó por allí.

"¡Bella, por favor!" Le supliqué, acercándola más a mí. "¡Dime ahora!"

"No es un plan, sino precauciones," admitió, levantando su mano para pasar sus dedos por mi cabello. "Solo creo que hay algunos pasos que debo dar solo por si acaso me llevan, en caso de que nos traicionen, o si la amenaza contra personas inocentes en esa estación de tren se hace demasiado grande."

"Por favor," le susurré, deslizando mis manos dentro de su cabello y atrayendo su frente a la mía. "Confío en ti explícitamente, pero hay una parte de mí que cree que te vas a poner en peligro para probar algo, Bella. Nada de esta mierda es tu culpa. Sé que dije…"

"Detente," dijo entre su aliento contra mis labios. "Solo detente, Edward." Se apartó, mirándome con intensidad. "Solo quiero a Bethy de regreso," susurró, lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. "Lo que sea necesario para hacer eso, estoy dentro."

"Yo también," le dije, dándome por vencido, porque de muchas jodidas formas, tenía razón. Si los papeles se invirtieran y fuera yo el objetivo de la venganza de esta perra, me arrojaría frente al tren que parecía venir a toda velocidad directamente hacia nosotros. Sin embargo, había una sensación inquietante en la boca de mi estómago que me decía que las irreflexivas palabras que le había escupido a Bella habían creado un monstruo. Que ahora sentía la necesidad de hacer penitencia. "¿P-Pero p-por qué s-siento q-que e-estoy s-siendo c-castigado?" Murmuré, mirando hacia mi césped y metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos antes de agarrarla con demasiada fuerza. "No sobreviviré si las pierdo a ambas, Bella. Simplemente no podré hacerlo."

"Siéntate," me ordenó, señalando los escalones de la casa del árbol. Se paró entre mis piernas y agarró mi rostro con más fuerza de la acostumbrada. "Edward Cullen, mírame," dijo con un bufido, con lágrimas todavía corriendo por sus mejillas. "Si sé algo, es que puedes encontrarme. Joder, que pelearás por mí. No te atrevas a perder la esperanza con Bethy y conmigo. ¡No te atrevas!"

La puse en mi regazo cuando dejó salir un sollozo desgarrador. Enterró su rostro en mi cuello, aferrándose a mi camiseta mientras besaba su frente una y otra vez.

"¿Por qué estás manteniendo en secreto esta mierda, dulzura?" Le pregunté, porque al parecer solo me lo estaba diciendo a mí y a Alice.

"Porque no quiero que Benny se apoye en eso. Él busca justicia. Carlisle venganza. Nada de eso hace una puta diferencia para mí… solo quiero a esas niñas a salvo en casa. Y tengo un muy, _pero muy_ mal presentimiento de esta entrega, Edward," me susurró. "Eleazar tiene razón… no sabemos nada de Walter Bridges. Esa nota…" Se sorbió la nariz, sentándose derecha para mirarme a los ojos. "Esa nota fue escrita como una amenaza política. Estaba centrada en mi riqueza… no en una venganza personal. Para Lilith, esto sería personal. ¿No crees?"

"¿Es por eso que ordenaste a Alice que investigara más a fondo?"

Asintió, sorbiéndose de nuevo la nariz, y tragó grueso. "Tenemos que hacer lo que dicen, porque tenemos que intentarlo, pero hay algo más en juego aquí. Algo que se siente… más grande que Lilith. Puede que nos ganen la partida en esa estación de tren. Si estoy equivocada, entonces excelente, pero te digo, algo me dice que viene una tormenta de mierda." Puso su mano a un lado de mi rostro. "Tenemos que… hacer un lado nuestras emociones, bebé, y se me está haciendo realmente difícil hacer eso, así que tienes que ayudarme."

Pasé una mano por mi cabello y la acerqué con la otra, porque la intuición de mi chica pocas veces era errónea. Sabiendo eso, estaba asustado por ella, por mí, por Bethy, y por nuestro equipo. Bella era dura, inteligente, innovadora en situaciones difíciles, y confiaba en su intuición. Y había una parte de mí que tenía que descubrir como aislar esos sentimientos personales respaldando mis decisiones y concentrarme en la manera lógica de afrontar esta mierda. Pensar con nuestras malditas emociones en esto solo provocara que cometamos terribles errores que tendrán devastadoras consecuencias.

Con un suspiro tembloroso y un gesto de mi cabeza, hice la mejor mierda que pude para ayudarla. "Usarás un auricular," le dije con firmeza, pero con voz suave. "El más pequeño del que puedas deshacerte si es necesario. Quiero escucharte todo el jodido tiempo que esté en el aire. ¿Supongo que Alice tiene algún tipo de… idea de cómo ayudarte?" Le pregunté, levantándole una ceja.

"Sí," me respondió simplemente con un gesto de su cabeza.

Respiré profundamente, tranquilizándome para decir las siguientes palabras. "Estoy de acuerdo con Eleazar en esto," suspiré, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Una operación estilo militar, con ropas de civiles, armados hasta los dientes. Un ataque sorpresa de recuperación. Estaré en el aire con él y Jasper, monitoreando todos los movimientos con esa nueva cámara que Alice instaló," le dije, señalando hacia donde estaba mi helicóptero debajo de un toldo, pero era a la nueva burbuja de plexiglás que estaba debajo a la que me estaba refiriendo.

Alice quería poder ver lo que yo veía cuando estaba en el aire, y la idea era interesante, fue necesaria una búsqueda extenuante para encontrar exactamente lo que los dos deseábamos. La maldita cosa era jodidamente costosa, pero lo valía, porque podía hacer acercamientos hasta enfocar los putos pelos de la nariz de alguien, si queríamos. También tenía visión nocturna e infrarrojo, y todo estaba conectado al equipo informático de Alice. Joder, la maldita geniecilla podía enfocar a alguien, grabarlo, o pasarlo por la base de datos, todo mientras yo seguía volando.

Bella asintió, quitando el cabello de mi frente. "Hacer eso… ir en contra de lo que dijeron… Edward, podría provocar que muera gente inocente en esa estación de tren."

"No son mi preocupación," gruñí, sacudiendo mi cabeza, porque a pesar de que era cierto, me hacía sentir como un pendejo por decirlo en voz alta. "Tú y esas niñas son mi prioridad. Deja que Benny, Wes, y Eleazar se preocupen por esos civiles. ¿De acuerdo?"

Con renuencia, Bella asintió. "Está bien," dijo con un suspiro.

"Umm, ¿chicos?" Makenna nos llamó en voz baja a solo unos pasos de distancia, y los dos la miramos. "Alice me dijo que viniera por ustedes, y que necesita lo que vas a usar el día de la entrega, Bells."

"Entendido," dijo Bella, levantándose de mi regazo y llevándome con ella. "Ve a empezar a planear. En un momento estaré allí."

La atraje a mí, tomando su rostro con ambas manos. "Te amo. Por favor, no hagas nada peligroso solo porque crees que se lo debes a alguien—en especial a mí. Solo… actúa con inteligencia, saca a esas niñas."

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó rápidamente por su rostro, pero no llegó a sus ojos. "Cuento con mi chico volador para que me ayude. Estoy segura que volaría hasta el sol por mí…"

Dicho eso, se alejó hacia la casa. Pasando la mano por mi cabello una vez más con nerviosismo, entré de nuevo a la oficina de _Gravity_ para empezar a planear la misión más importante en la que alguna vez había tomado parte.

Le quité el candado al cable que unía las lonas sobre mi helicóptero, tirando con fuerza para que pasara rápidamente por los ojos que las unían. Las dos piezas cayeron en un suave susurro hacia el helipuerto. Tenía que revisar mi lista de control, llenarlo de combustible, y cargar todos los suministros que Jasper y Eleazar necesitarían para este viaje a San Francisco.

Nos íbamos a ir en veinticuatro horas, y nunca había estado tan nervioso por una misión en mi vida, porque mis razones para vivir estaban en medio de todo. Todo el mundo seguía planeando, a excepción de Wes, quien dijo que regresaría a tiempo para irnos y que tenía noticias importantes.

"¿Quieres ayuda?" Oí detrás de mí, y me volví para ver a Emmett de pie justo afuera del pedazo de concreto.

"Sí, claro," le dije con un gesto de mi cabeza. "Agarra las lonas, guárdalas detrás del cobertizo."

"Está bien," concordó, empezando a enrollar las enormes cubiertas. "Casi saliste disparado de la oficina, hermano. ¿Estás bien?"

"No necesito repasar una y otra vez la misma cosa. Nunca he necesitado de esa puta mierda," gruñí, abriendo las puertas de la cabina. "Lo sabes. Para mí, solo empeora esa mierda, hace que el equipo se ponga nervioso por cometer errores."

"Capitán Fletcher en Arabia Saudita," se rio, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Ese pendejo debe haber pensado que todos éramos imbéciles."

"Era bueno en combate," me reí con él, "pero maldición… repetía, repetía, repetía."

"Ese día que le gritaste fue divertidísimo," se rio Emmett con un resoplido al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer la primera lona al suelo detrás de mi carpintería. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó con la segunda. "Jazz y yo estábamos convencidos que te llevarían ante una Corte Marcial por llamar al tipo 'Capitán _Memorex_ de Mierda'."

Sonreí, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Un mes de labor de servicio de cocina en la carpa comedor fue mi castigo," me reí. "Sin mencionar que me hizo transportar prisioneros a Abu Grahib, sin importar qué piloto estuviera disponible. Fue una amenaza…"

Emmett se rio con un bufido y asintió. "Tienes suerte que tu papá lo conocía desde el entrenamiento básico," indicó con una ceja levantada.

"Fletch era un pendejo," escuchamos detrás de nosotros, y levanté la vista para ver a mi padre recargado en el árbol más cercano. "Era un pendejo en básico y se quedó así todo su camino hacia la cima hasta que terminó su período."

"Lo era," estuve de acuerdo, "pero joder, de verdad podía volar. Uno de los mejores pilotos de Apache que jamás he visto."

"Y lo sabía," añadió Emmett con una carcajada. "Pomposo bastardo."

Abrí la puerta del piloto, subiéndome al asiento y empezando mi lista de control. Emmett arrojó la siguiente lona encima de la otra y empezó a llenar el tanque por mí. Sabía tanto de mi helicóptero como yo; solo que no volaba. Mi papá se nos unió, montando en la cabina el equipo de francotirador que Jasper había preparado.

Trabajamos en silencio mientras lo preparábamos. Para cuando lo encendí y lo volví a apagar, mi esposa estaba parada justo afuera del helipuerto.

"Hey," me dijo, haciéndome un gesto para que me bajara. "Ven a comer algo."

"Sí, señora," le dije, bajando de un salto del asiento del piloto y cerrando las puertas con fuerza. Me acerqué a Bella, besando su frente.

"¿Está listo?"

"Lo está, pero no sé si yo lo esté," le admití. "¿Qué preparaste, dulzura?" Le pregunté, olfateando el aire, porque algo olía jodidamente increíble.

Se rio un poco, tomando mi mano. "Barbacoa de Pollo a la Charlie," me dijo, llevándome con ella. "Cocinar en grandes cantidades está demostrando ser abrumador. La parrilla fue la única forma de hacerlo. Alec y Esme ayudaron. Vamos."

Después de una cena increíble—en el exterior, por supuesto—y otra ronda de situaciones hipotéticas de "qué pasa si" en torno a la mesa de la cena, me encontré ayudando a Rose con la limpieza.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó, levantando la vista cuando Emmett pasó rápidamente por la cocina con un Caleb feliz y balbuceando en sus brazos.

"Sí," suspiré, guardando los trastes mientras ella los lavaba y enjuagaba, aunque solo era la mierda grande, porque usábamos tantos platos desechables como pudiéramos para mantener la puta labor de limpieza al mínimo.

"Desearía poder ir con ustedes," dijo en voz baja, mirando detrás de ella para asegurarse que estábamos solos. "Nunca culparía a Bella por su odio hacia Lilith. Esa perra me amenazó el día que la encontramos con Ashley."

Me reí, mirando a una mujer que la mayoría de los hombres considerarían una reina de belleza, pero era dura e inteligente—así de engañosa. "Querías darle una paliza, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, quería hacerlo," bufó, rodando los ojos y cerrando la llave del agua. "Voy a estar en la sala de computadoras con Alice y Mack, pero necesito que hagas algo por mí, Edward."

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté, guardando una gran olla en el gabinete de abajo.

"Asegúrate que el padre de mi Caleb venga a casa conmigo," susurró, su preocupación prácticamente palpable. "Está determinado a ayudarte, porque lo entiende… Demonios, _todos_ lo entendemos. Pero está buscando pelea. Solo necesito que se apegue al plan y…"

"Todos nos sentimos así, y él estará con mi padre, Rose," le dije, apoyándome en la encimera y cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. "Está en las mejores manos, lo juro. Mi papá no ha perdido un hombre desde mi tío Garrett, y eso fue por un problema de salud, no por falta de seguridad."

Rose asintió, atrayéndome en un abrazo. "Me alegra que tú y Bells estén mejor. Me preocupé por un momento, porque ustedes dos se necesitan el uno al otro más de lo que creen. Buena suerte mañana," susurró, dando un paso hacia atrás. "Está dormida en la habitación de Bethy." Una pequeña, pero triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Ve… estén juntos antes de que nos dispersemos todos mañana. Dice que duerme mejor cuando estás con ella, y necesitará todo el descanso que pueda tener."

Asentí, tomando una respiración profunda y dejándola salir. "Gracias, Rose," le susurré, agarrando su hombro antes de caminar por el pasillo.

Entré sigilosamente a la habitación de Bethy, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Bella estaba acurrucada en una bolita en la cama de nuestra hija, profundamente dormida. Me quité los zapatos y calcetines, quitándome la camiseta. No había mucho espacio, pero me las arreglé para meterme entre Bella y la pared.

Lloriqueó entre sueños, su cuerpo automáticamente acurrucándose contra mí. La rodeé con un brazo, pegando su espalda a mi pecho, y su mano de inmediato buscó la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Metiendo mi mano bajo su mejilla, mi chica soltó el suspiro de satisfacción más dulce y profundo que le había escuchado desde que toda esta mierda comenzó.

Cerré mis ojos, inhalando el aroma florar de su cabello todavía húmedo por la ducha. A medida que su cercanía me tranquilizaba, le rogué a Dios en silencio—o quien sea que escuchara—que nos mantuviera a todos a salvo, que trajera a mis chicas a casa, y que me diera la fuerza para mantener mis emociones bajo control y mi mente despierta. Todas nuestras vidas dependían de ello.

~oOo~

 **BELLA**

"Aquí tienes, amor," murmuró Edward, entregándome una de sus bolsas negras al mismo tiempo que Wes y Alice salieron disparados de la sala de computadoras.

"¡Muchachos! ¡Vengan aquí!" Nos llamó Wes.

Acababa de regresar, pero no había hablado con nadie con la excepción de Alice, a quien alejó de nosotros para investigar algo. Era tan malditamente temprano que el sol ni siquiera había salido todavía, pero la casa, el patio y la oficina estaban frenéticos con movimiento, conversaciones en susurros, y el sonido de armas siendo revisadas.

Metí algo de ropa, mi arma, y un teléfono móvil en la bolsa y la cerré. Agarré la otra bolsa vacía y se la di a Makenna.

"Pon el dinero aquí," le ordené en voz baja.

"Pero Carlisle ya lo puso en una bolsa," me respondió, mirándome como si estuviera loca.

"Solo hazlo," bufé, dejándola en ello y me uní al grupo frente a las pantallas de Alice.

"Tenemos unos problemas," dijo Wes, dándole la espalda a las computadoras y apoyándose en el escritorio para quedar de frente todos en la habitación. "Primero… no tengo duda alguna de que Walter Bridges está a cargo de esta mierda. Segundo… hay una razón por la que eligieron la estación de tren."

Un gemido colectivo resonó entre nuestro grupo mientras esperábamos a que continuara.

"Los padres de Walter Bridges tienen dinero suficiente para limpiar su expediente," comenzó a decir, señalando la pantalla. "Mientras Walter estaba en la universidad, se asoció con un pequeño grupo militante al margen de la ley conocido como D.D.A. – o Discípulos de América. No son un grupo grande y no parecen tener un verdadero manifiesto. En lugar de eso, se centran en el tema más controversial en las noticias al momento. Son anarquistas a quienes les gusta crear problemas, pero se mantienen lejos del resto del país. No hacen nada verdaderamente violento, pero se presentan ocasionalmente en eventos e intimidan a la gente."

"¿Un culto?" Preguntó Emmett. "¿Cómo el de Jim Jones **(4)**?"

"Supongo que puedes llamarlos así, pero no tienen una verdadera ideología que sigan. Por lo que me puedo dar cuenta, básicamente son un grupo de antisociales que se han apartado de la sociedad," explicó. "Como dije, son un grupo pequeño, por lo que ni siquiera figuran en el radar del FBI. Les gustan sus armas, les gusta perturbar la vida de la gente, y viven lejos de las grandes ciudades.

"Walter fue arrestado por ebriedad y desorden, alteración del orden público y asalto justo antes de su graduación. Su padre lo desapareció, pero fue entonces cuando lo privaron de su respaldo financiero. Era una vergüenza para ellos." Wes señaló la pantalla de nuevo. "Walter padre, nos contó que su hijo tiene acceso a una propiedad que él no puede controlar, porque su hijo la heredó de sus abuelos. Es una cabaña bastante grande situada en las montañas del norte de California, justo al otro lado de Oregon."

"Miren," dijo Alice, señalando a la gran pantalla de arriba. "No es solo para acampar, es un complejo. Lo que era una granja, algo así como la de la tía Kate, ahora está acondicionada como barracas para un ejército."

"El padre de Walter piensa que su hijo ha tomado el cargo. Incluso peor, que su hijo estaba usando su posición en _Shady Glen_ para reclutar nuevos miembros… lo que puede explicar al joven Kurt. Pero es solo una suposición," dijo Wes encogiéndose de hombros. "Sin embargo, hay una razón por la que está usando a Lilith como medio para su mierda," suspiró, sus ojos descendiendo cautelosamente en mí, y luego en Edward. "Pidieron diez millones y Bella a cambio por esas dos niñas, pero apostaría a que la próxima cantidad que pida será más a cambio de recuperar a Bella."

"¿Por qué?" Dijo Edward con brusquedad, tomando mi mano y aferrándose a ella.

"Porque Walter tiene bocas que alimentar, seguidores a quienes cuidar, y una gran cantidad de impuestos que pagar por esa propiedad tan grande, o la perderá. Su padre piensa que se quiere expandir allí, pero el precio de la tierra es exorbitante, y él le ha dicho no a su hijo repetidas veces."

"Allí es hacia donde se dirige," murmuró Carlisle, casi para sí mismo, pero Wes asintió de acuerdo. "Si hoy se escapan, allí es donde se dirigirán. Es donde se sentirá cómodo y donde va a tener respaldo."

Eleazar respiró hondo, sin que sus ojos se apartaran de la imagen de satélite del complejo en la montaña. "¿Y el segundo problema que tenemos hoy?"

"El senador Ruiz va a dar un discurso justo al otro lado de la estación del tren," dijo Wes, levantando una ceja. "Ya saben, el que está aumentando los impuestos a propiedad en todo el estado…"

"Oh, maldita sea," bufó Jasper. "Así que los enojados bravucones tienen su objetivo de hoy…"

"Exactamente," gruñó Wes, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Hay más en juego aquí de lo que pensamos."

Los agudos y penetrantes ojos de Eleazar se posaron en Benny, quien parecía más que cabreado. "Fuera de la caja legal, Ben," dijo bruscamente. "Ahora, dime…"

Benny suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza al mismo tiempo que miraba en torno a la habitación. "El plan sigue siendo el mismo. Nada cambia. Carlisle…" dijo, haciéndole un gesto a mi padrino en señal de rendición.

Carlisle dio unos cuantos pasos, parándose a mi lado, y colocó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros. "Emmett, Eric, Felix, y Alec… van a estar conmigo en el perímetro y el garaje. Mickey y Sam, van a seguir a Bella a distancia. Edward… el aire es tuyo con Jasper y Eleazar. Benny, tú y tus hombres pueden posicionarse al otro lado de la calle para proteger a los asistentes a esta… cosa política, pero necesito que sean discretos dentro de esa maldita estación. El arresto es tuyo… si no tenemos ningún problema."

Alice se giró hacia Edward. "Tuve que introducirte de nuevo como medio de comunicación, Edward. No vas a ser el único helicóptero en el aire, así que ten cuidado, ¿está bien?"

"Gracias, Alice," dijo en voz baja, su pulgar frotando círculos sobre mis nudillos.

Ella se puso de pie, caminó hacia su mesita de trabajo que usaba para pequeños proyectos electrónicos. "Bells," me llamó, volviéndose para entregarme unas cuantas cosas. "Toma. Este está listo, y este también," me dijo, entregándome a el señor Conejo y mi auricular mientras todos a nuestro alrededor se separaban para cargar sus coches y el helicóptero.

"Gracias, duendecillo," le susurré, metiendo a el señor Conejo bajó mi brazo y colocando el auricular en mi oído. Levanté el conejo de peluche, preguntando, "¿Está calibrado?"

"Calibrado, pero no activado. Lo harás cuando estés lista… lo mismo con el otro en tu bota. Apriétalos hasta que sientas el clic," susurró en respuesta. "¿Por qué dos?" Me preguntó.

"Llámalo una corazonada, Alice," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "¿Puedes diferenciarlos?"

"Sip, sip, sip," repitió, pero su ceño se frunció. "Por favor, ten cuidado," me rogó, envolviéndome en un abrazo.

"Lo haré," dije entre mi aliento, besando un lado de su cabeza. "Permanece atenta y haz lo tuyo, Alice."

Con abrazos de Rose y Makenna, dejé mi oficina después de meter a el señor Conejo en mi bolsa. Salí a mi patio hacia un montón actividad. Los federales estaban subiendo en sedanes negros y varios SUV. Carlisle estaba teniendo una última conversación con Benny y Wes. Y Edward le estaba dando al helicóptero una última revisión.

Caminé hacia mi Mustang, donde el maletero ya estaba abierto y la bolsa del infernal dinero ya estaba allí. Dejé caer mi bolsa personal encima de ella y cerré la puerta con fuerza. Iba a viajar sola, seguida por… bueno, todos los demás, sin mencionar al ángel en el aire sobre mí.

Cálidos y fuertes brazos me rodearon por detrás, y me di la vuelta en los brazos de Edward. Ya llevaba puesta su gorra negra hacia atrás, pero sus ojos estaban cautelosos, fieros.

"Vas a tener mucho cuidado, dulzura," me ordenó, tragando saliva espesa.

"Lo haré, lo prometo," le juré, elevándome para besarlo. "Tú concentrado, Edward. Por favor."

"No sé qué voy a hacer si algo sale mal hoy," gimió, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás por el estrés.

"Me encontrarás como lo hiciste la primera vez," le dije de forma críptica, levantándole una ceja.

Su mirada voló hacia la mía, su boca un poco abierta. "No lo hiciste," jadeó.

"Lo hice… o Alice lo hizo," le susurré. "Si algo sale mal… te comunicas con Alice, pero permanece cerca. ¿Entendido?" Le pregunté, usando su misma orden.

Sonrió satisfecho, asintiendo, y respiró hondo. "Sí, señora."

"Te amo, Edward," dije entre mi aliento contra sus labios. "Joder, tanto."

"También te amo, bebé," me dijo, capturando mi boca con la suya. "Y la recuperaremos, amor."

Asentí, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no permitir que mi corazón manejara las cosas. Los dos nos giramos cuando Carlisle nos llamó.

"¡Vámonos! ¡Suban a sus transportes!"

Un beso más y dejé ir a Edward, observándolo caminar gallardamente hacia su helicóptero. Una vez que el zumbido y chirrido de su motor y aspas comenzaron a funcionar, me metí en el asiento del conductor arrancando mi coche.

Todo el grupo aceleramos hacia nuestro destino, sin que nos detuviera el temor a ser detenidos por exceso de velocidad. Estaba muy segura que la caravana detrás de mí, que incluía al FBI y la CIA, no lo permitiría de todos modos. Por el camino, de vez en cuando alcanzaba a ver el helicóptero de Edward a un lado de mí, y estaba segura que lo estaba haciendo a propósito— adelantándose, para luego retrasarse a fin de vigilarme.

La radio estaba llena de actividad en mi oído, comunicándose unos con otros, con Edward y la policía local para hacerles saber que llegábamos. Para cuando entré al estacionamiento de la estación de tren de San Francisco, el sol se había puesto y tenía unos cuarenta y cinco minutos para estar en la zona de espera. Escuché con atención cuando todos llamaron con su posición, diciendo sus observaciones, y Alice y Makenna hicieron de ojos en el cielo junto con Edward. Los tres vivían para esa maldita cámara montada debajo del helicóptero.

"Veo una multitud bastante grande reuniéndose al otro lado de la calle, pero la mayoría se dirigen hacia el escenario que están montando en el parque," dijo Alice. "La estación de clasificación **(5)** se ve complicada. ¿Cómo demonios saben a dónde van todos? Todo me parece un caos…"

"¿Mack, ves algo?" Edward dijo por la radio.

"Déjame hacer un acercamiento a los rostros alrededor de la entrada y el patio interior de la estación, Edward," le respondió. "Dame unos minutos."

Eso era lo que estaba esperando. Quería ver si Mack reconocía a Lilith, Walter o a cualquiera de los otros que estaban trabajando con ellos. Lo que realmente quería saber era si veía a Bethy y Abby.

Me estacioné en el techo del garaje y vi como Edward se desvió lentamente varias yardas en el aire. Me quedé de pie afuera del lado del conductor, cerrando la puerta con fuerza detrás de mí.

"¿Carlisle?" Llamé por la radio, levantando la vista cuando se asomó un poco de los escalones que conducían al siguiente nivel de abajo. "Estoy esperando a Mack," le dije, y se detuvo, haciendo un brusco gesto con su cabeza de acuerdo.

"Estoy en ello, Bells," canturreó suavemente en mi oído. "Veo a Benny y Wes… en la entrada norte. Veo a Mickey y Sam pasando por la zona de restaurantes. Te veo a ti y a _Poppy_ en la plataforma superior del garaje." Hizo una pausa mientras Edward giraba para pasar una vez más, aunque esta vez, a lo largo del pequeño estacionamiento al otro lado de la calle, siguiendo con el carril de ascenso y descenso a lo largo de la entrada principal. "¡Ahí está!" Chilló. "La minivan que fue robada en Olympia. Esa cosa horrible se está deteniendo frente a la entrada ahora."

"Dentro, Mack," gruñí, perdiendo mi paciencia y tiempo antes de que tuviera que tener mi trasero sentado en el extremo norte de la sala de espera. "¿Quién está dentro?"

"Veo a Lilith saliendo, junto con… Rusty y Walter. El conductor parece ser Kurt, pero… ¡Mierda!" Siseó. "No están las niñas… no veo a Bethy, ni a Abby. ¿Ahora qué?"

"Joder," dije con brusquedad, alejándome de mi coche donde había estado recargada y caminé hacia el maletero. "Mierda, _sabía_ que me jodería…" Agarré mi bolsa, colgándola sobre mi hombro. "¡Alice!" Dije con brusquedad, cerrando el maletero con fuerza.

"Sí," respondió rápidamente.

"Revisa cada hotel de camino desde aquí a ese puto complejo de Walter. Dejaron a las niñas… muy probablemente con Kenny el corruptor de menores, pero tienen que estar cerca. ¡Hazlo ahora!" Ordené, girando sobre mis talones para caminar hacia Carlisle, cuyo rostro era feroz cuando le arrojé las llaves de mi coche.

"¿Qué vas…" Comenzó a decir, atrapando mis llaves con destreza.

"Probablemente quieras conducirlo a casa. Tu dinero está dentro," dije con una mueca de desdén, encabronada como nunca, más allá de la razón, porque mis instintos maternales me estaban diciendo que iba a matar a esa perra para recuperar a mi hija, pero la IP en mí quería combatir fuego con fuego. "Si va a engañarme, es justo darle una cucharada de su propia medicina," refunfuñé prácticamente corriendo al bajar las escaleras.

"¡Bella, no!" Edward siseó en mi oído.

"Bella," dijo Carlisle, alcanzándome y deteniéndome en el siguiente descanso. "¿Estás segura que es la ruta que quieres tomar? ¡Podrían cumplir con la amenaza de bomba… o… o llevarte!"

"Sin importar la mierda que hagan, van a hacerlo sin ese dinero," le dije, señalando con mi pulgar detrás de mí. "Eso todavía nos deja a mí y a las niñas como moneda de cambio. Por lo que Wes dijo… este ridículo grupo D.D.A. no es extremadamente violeto, pero necesitan de este jodido dinero…"

"Bella… Jesucristo," gruñó Edward. "Bebé, no lo hagas…"

Suspiré, tratando de no escuchar la ira pura y el terror en su voz porque no podía estar en el suelo conmigo. "¿Qué sugieres, Edward?" Repliqué. "¿Cualquiera de ustedes? Porque si los capturamos y dejamos que Benny los arreste, entonces no tendremos una puta idea de donde está Bethy, y ellos se van a guardar esa pizca de información. ¿Y entonces _qué_ pruebas tendremos contra ellos? ¿Alguien?" Pregunté de nuevo, pero la radio permaneció en silencio en mi oído. "Así es… nada. Así que, veamos qué tienen que decir cuando pidan su pago por las niñas que no trajeron y no lo tenga para dárselos."

Miré a Carlisle, que parecía estar repasando cada escenario en su mente, pero estaba llegando a la misma maldita conclusión que yo.

"Tienes un chip," me dijo, dándome un vistazo de aprobación al mismo tiempo que yo asentía.

"Esas niñas van a necesitarme," dije ansiosa, rogando silenciosamente que me dejara ir. "Van a llevarme, pero al menos voy a estar con Bethy y Abby…" Hice una pausa, cerrando mis ojos. "Edward… sabes lo que tienes que hacer…"

La mano libre de mi padrino se cerraba y abría a su costado, justo como lo hacía su hijo cuando estaba encabronado y estresado, pero soltó mi brazo. "Ve, Bella… el tiempo se te está acabando…"

"Bella," me llamó Edward una vez más por la radio. "Ten cuidado, amor."

"Lo haré," susurré, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, antes de agarrar la puerta que conducía dentro de la estación del tren.

~oOo~

 **BETHY**

Abby se acercó a mí cuando Kenny se levantó de un salto de su silla. Caminó de un lado al otro junto a la ventana del hotel una y otra vez. Miraba a su teléfono, soltaba un gran suspiro, y luego se sentaba de nuevo.

No queríamos que nos dejaran con Kenny. Nos gustaba más Kurt, pero la mujer mala y el hombre nuevo, que nos dijo que lo llamáramos Walter, se llevaron a Kurt con ellos. Kenny era gruñón y nos decía cosas malas. Nos quitaba la comida si llorábamos, nos quejábamos o hablábamos en voz alta, pero al menos dejaba prendida la televisión.

Extrañaba a mi mami y papi. Quería ir a casa. Quería a mi _Poppy_ y _Nanny_ , mi casa del árbol, y mi habitación. Quería ver películas en el sofá con mami, donde me peinaba el cabello y me hacía trenzas. Quería ayudar a papi a cocinar, porque me dejaba probarla antes de que fuera hora de la cena. Y quería mi cama, porque no podía dormir sin los besos de buenas noches de mi papi, sin que me dijera que soñara bonito.

Salté cuando el teléfono de Kenny sonó y azotó la puerta de la habitación de a un lado.

"¿Es cierto lo que dijo Kurt?" Susurró Abby, manteniendo la vista en la puerta.

"Eso espero," susurré en respuesta. "Dijo que iba por mi mami antes de que fuéramos a ese otro lugar."

Kurt estaba enojado cuando la mujer quiso que fuera con ella. Quería quedarse con nosotras, pero creo que en realidad era porque no le gusta Kenny. Para nada. Pelean todo el tiempo.

"Tengo que ir al baño," le dije a Abby, bajándome de la cama.

"¡No me dejes!" Chilló, agarrando mi mano y siguiéndome al baño.

Caminamos de puntillas hacia allá, recordando dejar la puerta abierta, porque la última vez que la cerramos, Kenny se enojó mucho. Fui primero, y luego Abby, y las dos nos lavamos las manos.

Algo se azotó detrás de nosotras, y nos volvimos para ver la ventana en la ducha golpearse contra la pared. Estaba abierta, y el viento de afuera la estaba azotando una y otra vez.

Este era el lugar más atemorizante en el que había estado hasta ahora. Los cuartos estaban sucios y viejos. Olían raro, como a humo y al limpiador que mamá usaba para limpiar los pisos. Las camas estaban cubiertas con una fea manta con graciosas flores amarillas y naranjas. Y la cama tenía muchas bolas.

Cuando entramos de nuevo al cuarto, también lo hizo Kenny.

"¿Qué demonios les dije de levantarse?" Gritó, y corrimos de vuelta a la cama.

Abby comenzó a llorar, pero la callé. "No llores... haces que grite más," le susurré, y luego miré a Kenny. "Tuvimos q-que i-ir al b-baño," le dije.

"N-No m-me i-importa," me respondió, burlándose de mí. "Les dije que no se movieran y vieran la maldita televisión. Ustedes enanas me ponen nervioso. Joder, permanezcan quietas y calladas."

"Quiero a mi mami," le dije, tratando de no llorar.

"Todos queremos a tu mami," dijo con un suspiro, sentándose otra vez en la silla y mirando su teléfono. "Pronto, pequeña mierda, pronto."

* * *

 **(1) Una** **Operación Negra** **(del inglés:** _ **Black Operation**_ **, o también** _ **Black Ops**_ **en plural) es una operación encubierta que generalmente comprende actividades que son a menudo catalogadas como sumamente clandestinas y estandarizadas fuera del protocolo militar o incluso en contra de la ley.**

 **(2) El – diminutivo de Eleazar**

 **(3) La principal fuerza de operaciones especiales de la Armada de los Estados Unidos. El acrónimo de la unidad ("SEAL") hace referencia a su capacidad para operar en mar, aire y tierra; pero es su habilidad para trabajar bajo el agua la que los diferencia de la mayoría de las demás unidades militares del mundo.**

 **(4) Jim** **Jones fue un religioso estadounidense, fundador y líder de la secta Templo del Pueblo, famosa por el suicidio colectivo realizado el 18 de noviembre de 1978 por parte de 912 de sus miembros en Jonestown (Guyana)**

 **(5) Una playa de maniobras o patio de maniobras, conocida en España como estación de clasificación, es una estación ferroviaria especial para la ordenación (descomposición y composición) de los trenes de mercancías compuestos por vagones aislados, al contrario que los vagones en bloque. Se encuentran estas estaciones en los grandes nudos ferroviarios y las grandes ciudades industriales o ciudades con grandes puertos.**

* * *

 _ **Pues ya vemos a nuestro equipo favorito en acción, lástima que esa perra de Lilith no cumpliera con el trato y no llevara a las niñas. Sin embargo, es obvio que Bella se lo imaginaba y ya tiene planeado algo, ¿creen que funcionará? El pobre de Edward está que se muere de la preocupación, sobre todo porque no puede estar con ella, y porque ahora es casi seguro que se la llevarán. ¿Cómo creen que reaccione Lilith cuando se dé cuenta que no lleva el dinero? ¿Y llevarán a Bella con Bethy y Abby? Usen el cuadrito y cuéntenme sus conjeturas. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí y sobre todo gracias por dejarme sus palabras :)**_ _ **Gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos. Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

La declaración obligada :P Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de **_Drotuno_** , yo solo soy la traductora.

 **De nuevo me acompaña mi Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, y por ello gracias a ella también.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8

 **BELLA**

La estación estaba abarrotada de gente. Algunos parecían dirigirse hacia el trabajo, otros parecían familias vacacionando, y el resto parecía salir por las puertas principales hacia la concentración para el discurso del senador Ruiz.

En mi oído, mi locación, cada paso que daba, junto con la posición de Lilith y Walter eran repetidos uno por uno. Subí más la bolsa sobre mi hombro, dando un vistazo rápido alrededor de la estación. A mi derecha estaban Mickey y Sam en la pequeña zona de restaurantes. En la parte superior a lo largo del balcón que rodea el atrio principal estaban unos cuantos hombres de Benny. A través de las enormes puertas principales de cristal, podía ver a Wes parado junto al carril de ascenso y descenso, escaneando a la multitud al otro lado de la calle y echando vistazos hacia adentro de vez en cuando.

Caminé lentamente hacia la sala de espera justo afuera de un pequeño bar. La alfombra era de un feo tono rojo bermellón, todas las sillas de un vinil negro, amarradas juntas. Pequeñas pantallas de televisión estaban montadas en las esquinas superiores de manera que todos pudieran verlas, con noticias locales o deportes—dependiendo de cuál estabas viendo. Una pequeña familia de tres estaba sentada junto a las ventanas, un hombre de negocios tecleaba en su laptop en la orilla más cercana a las plataformas del tren, pero fue en el último grupo de personas en el que mis ojos se posaron finalmente.

Walter y Lilith estaban sentados juntos, pero no era tan estúpida para pensar que Rusty no estaba cerca. Miré de nuevo alrededor, encontrándolo sentado en el bar, una botella de cerveza frente a él. Sin embargo, su mirada estaba fija detrás de mí, hacia la zona de restaurantes.

Me volví, notando a un joven apoyado contra la pared junto a una librería, una pequeña mochila de lona a sus pies. "No están solos," murmuré en mi auricular. "Veo a un tipo de apariencia sospechosa a un lado de la entrada de empleados. Chaqueta con camuflaje, camiseta de concierto, y iPod."

"En ello," dijo uno de los federales, y el caballero al otro extremo del balcón comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

"El camuflaje parece ser su marca," dijo Benny, "porque veo como a seis hombres abriéndose camino hacia el parque. Dos en el lado oeste del escenario, dos al este, y el resto dispersándose entre la multitud. Mis hombres… síganlos. A la primera señal de problemas, derríbenlos… _sin mucho alboroto_ … y sáquenlos de la multitud."

"Veo a la minivan dando otra vuelta por la zona de ascenso y descenso," dijo Edward. "Al parecer está esperando una orden."

A medida que me acercaba a Lilith y a Walter, les dije, "Aquí vamos."

Arrojé mi bolsa en un asiento y me senté frente a ellos. Mis ojos encontraron los de Lilith y vi… odio puro, sin empatía, y una sonrisita malvada curveando las esquinas de su boca.

"Isabella," dijo en voz baja, sentándose hacia adelante.

"¿Dónde están las niñas, Lilith?" Le pregunté, sin tener la paciencia para sutilezas.

"A su tiempo," dijo Walter, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra en su tobillo.

"¿Y tú eres?" Le pregunté, levantándole una ceja, porque dejarle creer que estábamos ignorantes era mejor que alertarlo. Si tenía alguna idea de que sabíamos todo sobre él, entraría en pánico, y no podíamos permitir que tomara una decisión apresurada, sobre todo con las vidas de las niñas en riesgo.

"Solo estoy ayudando a Lilith a recibir lo que le corresponde," respondió sin problema, sus ojos posándose en la bolsa negra a mi lado.

"Necesitarías más que dinero para eso," le respondí sarcásticamente. "Necesitas una jaula y un bozal… posiblemente una pistola paralizante…" Murmuré, rodando mis ojos a la sarta de obscenidades que dejaron su boca.

"Escúchame, perra…" Lilith comenzó a decir para arremeter contra mí, pero Walter la detuvo.

"Muéstranos el dinero, y traeremos a las niñas," ofreció, empujando a Lilith de vuelta a su asiento con tanta fuerza que gruñó. Era evidente que sabía cómo manejarla, aunque no parecía que fuese por algún tipo de sentimiento amoroso, más bien como un entrenador con su perro.

Estaba negando aun antes de que terminara de hablar. "No funciona así conmigo," le dije, mi voz baja. "Necesito… _ver_ por lo que estoy pagando, o esta reunión ha terminado. Puedes probar suerte con otra… gente."

"Joder, no soy estúpido, Isabella," dijo Walter con brusquedad, empezando ahora a mostrar su temperamento. "Sé que este puto lugar está rodeado."

"¡Entonces, joder, déjate de pendejadas!" Gruñí en respuesta, mis manos en puños en mi regazo, y estaba agradecida que alguien tenía el juego de béisbol a todo volumen dentro del bar para cubrir el volumen de mi voz. "Tengo lo que quieres y tú tienes lo que quiero. ¡Quiero ver a las niñas… _ahora!_ "

"Sí, pero lo que no pareces entender es que vas a venir con nosotros," se rio Walter. "Considéralo… un seguro para salir de aquí," soltó un resoplido, haciendo un gesto con su mano hacia el balcón y la puerta principal. Levantó la parte frontal de su camisa, donde un arma estaba metida en la cintura de sus _jeans_. "¿Está claro?"

"No voy a ir a ningún lado hasta que liberen a mi hija y a su amiga dentro de esta maldita estación," repliqué, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que no podía hacerlo, pero estaba rodeada por lo mejor de la mejor mierda, por lo que mi nivel de confianza estaba bastante alto.

Walter sonrió, miró por encima de su hombro hacia el bar, y Rusty asintió, sacando un teléfono y alejándose.

"Vas a venir," me dijo, poniéndose de pie y levantándome con él. Enterró la punta de su pistola en mis costillas. "Agarra la puñetera bolsa, cierra la puta boca y camina."

El problema no era hacer lo que me estaba diciendo, o incluso el no saber a dónde me llevaban; fue el caos que siguió en todo el edificio y afuera. Alarmas de incendios empezaron a sonar al mismo tiempo que salía humo que empezaba a saturar el balcón, el atrio, y las plataformas de carga en el exterior. Las puertas principales se abrieron de golpe con civiles empujando para abrirse camino hacia afuera, al mismo tiempo que el pequeño radio en mi oído comenzó a zumbar con actividad.

El sonido de disparos fuera de las puertas principales y en el parque al otro lado de la calle llegó a mis oídos, y supe que Walter había comenzado su distracción. Era un caos frente a una arena política—la forma perfecta de conseguir que oficiales federales entraran en acción. Era inofensivas bombas humo dentro de la estación, pero las alarmas de incendio siempre asustarían a gente inocente.

"¡Hay armas en el parque!" Gritó Benny. "¡Derríbenlos! ¡Derríbenlos! ¡Que alguien vaya con Ruiz, ahora! No permitan que quede atrapado en esta mierda…"

"Veo a un pendejo abriéndose camino entre la multitud, Benny," advirtió Jasper. "Se dirige directamente hacia el senador."

"Derríbalo… dispara solo para herir, J," ordenó Eleazar. "¡Veo a esa minivan deteniéndose al frente!"

"Déjala," siseé al mismo tiempo que me agachaba para agarrar mi bolsa negra—una bolsa que estaba llena solo con ropa para mí y las niñas, sin mencionar al señor Conejo y mi arma. Ni un centavo iba con nosotros. "Estoy fuera de la radio," dije entre mi aliento, sacándolo de mi oído como si me lo estuviera rascando y parándome derecha, porque esto se iba a poner bastante complicado sin el dinero, por lo que no veía sabio añadir leña al fuego al traer un micrófono.

Lo último que escuché antes de sacar el auricular fue, "¡Bella, no!" De Edward.

Afuera, la multitud comenzó a gritar y a correr. Sentí, más que escuchar, las aspas del helicóptero de Edward mientras se acercaba en picada para Jasper y Eleazar. Podía ver a Wes tratando de guiar a la salida a través de las puertas principales a gente inocente a medida que nos acercábamos a la salida, la cual se estaba haciendo más difícil de ver con todo el humo dentro de la estación.

Caminé con calma a través de las puertas, el arma de Walter todavía a mi costado, y le di a Wes un leve gesto negativo con mi cabeza cuando hizo una mueca al verme. Necesitaba que me dejaran ir. Necesitaba llegar a Bethy, incluso si era al ser llevada en contra de mi voluntad. Y necesitaba enfrentar la ira de Walter y Lilith cuando se dieran cuenta que no tenían un puto centavo.

La expresión de Wes era de preocupación e ira, pero también incluía una promesa de que me encontraría. Su cabeza giró cuando el chirrido de llantas se detuvo en seco frente a nosotros tres. La puerta lateral de la vieja minivan se abrió de golpe, y Walter me metió apresuradamente en el asiento trasero.

"Métete y agáchate," me ordenó, mirando por encima de su hombro al mismo tiempo que Rusty salía disparado por las puertas principales y se lanzó dentro de la van.

El helicóptero de Edward dio un giro volando bajo y peligrosamente cerca de la multitud que se dispersaba alejándose de las alarmas y disparos, las puertas laterales abiertas, con Eleazar colgando de un lado y Jasper del otro. Los dos apuntando a direcciones diferentes. Las aspas levantando polvo, basura y hojas de árboles, provocando que todo se arremolinara alrededor de todo el mundo y solo aumentando el caos. Debería haber estado más alto, pero tenía la sensación de que Eleazar le estaba ordenando sus movimientos.

Una mujer gritó en medio de la calle cuando un hombre usando camuflaje envolvió su cabello en su mano y apuntó un arma a su frente, gritándole algo al federal más cercano. El miembro del D.D.A. nunca tuvo una oportunidad, porque Jasper nunca fallaba. Un sonoro pop, y la cabeza del hombre cayó hacia atrás. Golpeó el asfalto, provocando que la mujer trastabillara hacia adelante.

"¿Quién demonios son ellos?" Dijo Lilith en un jadeo, su boca abierta cuando entraba al coche junto a mí.

"No importa," gruñó Walter, cerrando con fuerza la puerta lateral de la minivan. "¡Vamos, Kurt… conduce! No dispararán mientras esta perra esté dentro del coche. Vale demasiado."

La van se sacudió hacia adelante con otro chirrido de llantas, y zigzagueamos en una curva para evitar golpear a unos federales, así como a un niñito llorando. El último rostro que vi fue el de Carlisle, que salió disparado del garaje, dándole a la van una mirada llena de odio y preocupación.

Lilith se movió al asiento trasero con Rusty, permitiendo a Walter sentarse junto a mí.

Agarró mi cola de caballo, tirando de ella con rudeza y prácticamente escupiendo en mi cara. "Pagarás por esta mierda, Isabella," dijo con una mueca de desdén, sosteniendo una jeringa. "No podías solo hacer lo que se te pidió, ¿verdad?" Me preguntó, enterrando la aguja en mi brazo y presionando el émbolo.

Mi mundo se nubló por completo hacia la nada.

~oOo~

 **EDWARD**

"Edward, ni siquiera lo pienses," me advirtió Eleazar cuando la van que contenía a mi Bella se alejaba a toda velocidad de la mierda que había abajo. "Lo entiendo… de verdad lo hago, pero si los sigues, puede que la maten. Ella es fuerte como la puta mierda. Déjala ir por ahora."

"¡Maldito hijo de perra!" Gruñí, queriendo golpear a alguien o alguna mierda. Lo que sea. "Ella sabía que nos joderían. ¡Maldición, solo se entregó!"

"Ed, necesita llegar a las niñas, y lo sabes. Ahora, tu papá dice que aterrices," dijo Jasper, señalando hacia el garaje donde el coche de Bella estaba estacionado en la pared más lejana. "Baja esta cosa por allá. Benny te está dando autorización."

"¡Alice!" Ladré por la radio.

"Tan pronto como vea que los encendió, te lo diré, Edward," respondió de inmediato. "Esos chips GPS están apagados, a petición suya. Quería llegar primero con Bethy, ¿está bien?"

"Diez-cuatro," dije con un puto suspiro totalmente derrotado, aterrizando el helicóptero. Lo apagué mientras Eleazar y Jasper bajaban a tropel para correr hacia mi padre, que acababa de emerger de las escaleras.

Cuando se apagó por completo, bajé para unirme a ellos.

"Malditas bombas de humo," siseó, sacudiendo su cabeza. "¡Cada una de ellas era una táctica de distracción! ¡Nada más que jodido humo!"

"¿Bajas?" Le preguntó Eleazar y a todos por la radio.

Las respuestas fueron dos hombres de D.D.A. muertos, varios civiles heridos al ser pisoteados y por asalto, y dos hombres de D.D.A. heridos y bajo custodia de Benny.

"Alec, Sam y Mickey… traigan sus traseros al nivel superior del garaje, de inmediato," mi papá ordenó por la radio, y todos gruñeron de acuerdo. Me señaló con su dedo. "Tan pronto como lleguen aquí, te quedarás cerca, espera noticias de Alice, y puedes lanzarte cuando ella lo diga. Hay un pequeño campo de aviación industrial no lejos de aquí. Puedes guardar el helicóptero allí por ahora. Llévate la SUV que conduce Emmett, se discreto y mantente en contacto." Señaló a Eleazar y Jasper. "El… Benny va a tener que explicar esta mierda, así que vas a ayudarle. Jasper, vendrás conmigo para interrogar a esos dos hombres que sobrevivieron."

Mi papá me tomó del brazo, acercándome a él. "No se llevó el puto dinero, y no va a encender esos chips GPS hasta que esté lista para ti. Supongo que van a dirigirse al complejo, pero son varias horas de viaje. Edward, la noquearon cuando pasaban junto a mí, así que van a necesitar un lugar para tranquilizarse antes del último tramo."

"Mierda," siseé, sacudiendo mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que pasaba una mano por mi cabello. "La noquearon, ¿cómo?"

"Con algo en una jeringa. Ahora… creo que tu mejor opción es empezar en el norte, demorarte un poco, pero estate preparado para cualquier mierda que Bella haga, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Señor," dije con un suspiro con una sensación de náuseas en la boca de mi estómago y levantando la vista hacia Alec, Mickey, y Sam mientras cruzaban el estacionamiento a paso ligero. Planeaba esperar por ella, porque la idea de ir a casa sin ninguna de mis chicas me hacía sentir jodidamente enfermo. Así que era hora de ponerse a trabajar. "Sam, toma las llaves que tiene mi papá de la SUV y encuéntranos en el campo de aviación industrial justo al otro lado de la ciudad. Mickey, Alec… van conmigo. Vamos a esperar discretamente en la ciudad hasta que tengamos noticias de Alice. Suban," ordené.

"Señor," todos gruñeron. Alec y Mickey corrieron hacia el helicóptero, y Sam tomó las llaves de mi padre.

"Hijo…" Mi papá me detuvo una vez más sujetando mi hombro. "Ella es dura. Dale una oportunidad, ¿está bien?" Me preguntó, y asentí al mismo tiempo que él giraba sobre sus talones, ladrando en la radio, con Jasper siguiéndolo. "¡Benny, quiero a esos dos sospechosos en una habitación, ahora! ¡Tengo preguntas!"

Levanté la vista para ver a Sam, que estaba esperando por mí. "Vámonos," murmuré, regresando a mi helicóptero. "Te guiaré al campo de aviación."

"Seguro, Eddie," respondió, su voz apagada, pero sabía que estaba preocupado.

Escuché con atención la radio mientras diferentes hombres se reportaban, diciendo que todo estaba despejado. Emmett dijo que el garaje era seguro, Wes dijo que la estación estaba ahora libre de humo, pero que todos los trenes y gente estaban siendo dirigidos hacia otro lado, y Benny dijo que el senador ahora estaba a salvo, resguardado y bajo la custodia de su propio equipo de seguridad. Ya podía ver la historia con la que iban a salir: un intento de asesinato de una figura política por un grupo militante inestable. Era fácil y ciertamente nada lejos de la puta realidad, aunque estaba seguro que la intención de D.D.A. no era matar a Ruiz, considerando que usaron bombas de humo, en lugar de explosivos.

Me elevé del garaje sin problema, alejándome de la estación del tren y reportándome con la pista de aterrizaje local. Usé las siglas de identificación que Alice había asignado para mi vuelo, simulando ser un medio de comunicación. Me concedieron acceso, y Alec habló con Sam para hacerle saber hacia dónde debía seguirme.

La prisa y la maldita espera, me hacían sentir inquieto. La pérdida de mi esposa me hacía sentir vacío. Quería atacar el puñetero complejo justo en ese momento, tomando las vidas de todos que habían jugado hasta la más mínima parte en esta mierda.

"Tranquilo, niño bonito," me calmó Mickey desde el asiento del copiloto. "Nos dejará saber algo pronto. Lo sabes."

"Lo sé," le dije con firmeza. De todas las cosas que sabía, tenía confianza en que mi Bella lucharía por darnos _algo_. Su determinación para llegar a Bethy y protegerla era casi mortal. Era todo lo que estaba impidiendo que perdiera la cabeza. Y _eso_ lo comprendía totalmente.

~oOo~

 **BELLA**

Sentía mi lengua gruesa y seca, mi mente estaba confusa. Podía escuchar voces amortiguadas cerca, y lentamente—sin intentar parecer despierta—traté de hacer un inventario físico de mi cuerpo. No abrí mis ojos mientras trataba de moverme, pero parecía estar sentada en un asiento duro, mis brazos atados detrás de mi espalda, mis pies a las patas de la silla de manera bastante floja.

Me sentía bien, solo atontada por lo que sea que Walter me haya inyectado, pero mi cabeza se estaba aclarando rápidamente. Abrí un ojo un poco, dando un vistazo rápido alrededor a lo que parecía ser una muy vieja y muy barata habitación de hotel. Apestaba, como a humo viejo de cigarro y limpiador barato, como a sábanas viejas y cerveza derramada—y pizza reciente.

Desde donde estaba, no podía ver nada más que la ventana que estaba cubierta por cortinas pesadas y viejas, pero al menos podía darme cuenta que el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse. Cerré mi ojo de nuevo cuando se escucharon voces desde la otra habitación, porque al parecer, había disensión entre el pequeño clan de Walter.

"Maldita sea, Kenny," una voz masculina siseó. "¿Qué demonios les diste?"

"Solo un poco de medicina nocturna para el resfriado. ¡Joder, no se quedaban quietas!" Kenny gritó en respuesta. "Lilith dijo que podía hacerlo… Demonios, no estaban durmiendo bien por las noches de todos modos."

"Cierren la boca," gritó Lilith, "los dos. Kurt, llévalas allí adentro con esa perra. Ponlas en la cama."

Esperé, conteniendo el aliento, porque sabía que estaban hablando de Bethy y Abby, y mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho. Al menos iba a poder ver a mi bebé.

Pero una larga sarta de obscenidades en voz alta y el sonido de algo estrellándose contra la pared en la habitación de hotel contigua hicieron que abriera los ojos de golpe. A la mierda el ardid de hacerme la dormida; Walter y Lilith acababan de descubrir lo que había en mi bolsa.

La puerta entre las dos habitaciones se abrió con fuerza, y entró una furiosa Lilith. "¡Tú, _jodida_ perra estúpida!" Gruñó, y me preparé para el golpe, porque su mano ya estaba levantada antes de que siquiera se acercara lo suficiente para golpear.

El golpe fue con la mano abierta e hizo que ardiera mi mejilla, mi cabeza girándose de golpe a la izquierda. Hice una mueca, sintiendo que mi silla se balanceaba por un momento sobre sus patas.

"¿Qué es está mierda?" Gritó, sosteniendo la ropa y al señor Conejo.

"Bueno," comencé a decir tranquilamente, tomando una respiración profunda y sentándome derecha, porque sabía que habría más golpes, "Sabía que fuiste una pésima madre con tus propias hijas, así que pensé que esas niñas necesitarían toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir. ¿Me equivoco?" Le pregunté, fulminándola con la mirada con odio puro.

Dios, realmente odiaba a esa maldita perra, y no había forma de que siquiera tratara de ocultarlo.

Arrojó la ropa y el animal de peluche a la cama más cercana y me golpeó de nuevo; esta vez, con el puño cerrado. Las patas de mi silla dieron rechinido escalofriante, lo que me sentí feliz de notar.

Refunfuñé, sintiendo el ardor de un labio partido y el calor de la sangre que salía y bajaba por mi barbilla. Me enderecé en mi asiento de nuevo y le dije, "Golpéame de nuevo, y te patearé el trasero mientras estoy todavía esposada y en esta puta silla."

De verdad estaba esperando que me golpeara otra vez, porque iba a usar el momento a mi favor. No quedé decepcionada, porque esta vez se dejó venir con toda su fuerza, a pesar de que tres hombres estaban tratando de detenerla.

Su pie golpeó en medio de mi pecho, y al mismo tiempo me empujé hacia atrás, usando la gravedad y mi peso para caer al suelo. Mi silla dio un satisfactorio chasquido, colapsando debajo de mí, el respaldo se desbarató, permitiendo que mis esposas se salieran. Las patas nunca tuvieron oportunidad, y ya estaba rodando en el suelo hacia atrás, pasando mis pies y piernas a través de las esposas y llevando mis manos hacia el frente. Levantándome de un salto, me lancé hacia ella, llevando mi hombro hacia su estómago y aterrizando sobre ella con un gruñido de mi parte y un grito del suyo. Usando mis manos esposadas, me apoyé sobre ella a horcajadas sobre su estómago. La golpeé con ambas manos, de izquierda a derecha, dándole en la boca con una sonora y bastante gratificante bofetada.

Estaba a punto de golpearla de nuevo, cuando me sorprendí siendo apartada de ella.

"¡Suficiente!" Gruñó Walter, agarrándome por el cabello, pero fue el suave clic del percutor de su arma lo que me detuvo de luchar con todo el mundo en la puta habitación. La pegó en mi frente, su respiración pesada. "¿Dónde está el maldito dinero, Isabella?" Me preguntó, su voz baja y amenazante.

"No lo sé," dije con una risita, escupiendo sangre al suelo. "¿Con mi esposo? ¿Su padre? ¿El FBI? No tengo idea." Sonreí con suficiencia, mirándolo por encima de mi hombro. "Puede estar con cualquiera de ellos." Encogí un hombro de manera insolente, solo para encabronarlo.

"Eres la heredera de _Twi Tech_ ," señaló, sus ojos oscuros por la ira. "Joder, ¿no podías darlo sin problema?"

"Tal vez," le dije con una sonrisa. "¿Quién engañó a quién, Walter?" Le pregunté. "No te presentaste con las niñas."

"Bueno… ahora tu familia pagará _doble_ ," gruñó, arrojándome a la cama y metiendo la mano en su bolsillo. "Estoy muy seguro que la ahijada-guion-nuera del CEO de una compañía multimillonaria vale mucho más que esa pequeña mocosa en la otra habitación, pero las _dos_ … estoy seguro que Carlisle Cullen no podrá resistirse."

Me reí entre dientes, negando. "Realmente no tienes idea de lo que has hecho, ¿cierto?" Le pregunté, mirando ahora a su confundido rostro. "Adelante… llama a Carlisle. Llama a mi esposo. Déjales saber lo que pides."

"Oh, lo haremos, Isabella," me dijo, sosteniendo otra jeringa. "¿Pero por qué no lo dejamos para mañana? Necesitas descansar, y mañana vamos a viajar." Su voz era maliciosa y sarcástica, y sin titubeos, hundió la aguja en mi cuello, sumergiendo una vez más mi mundo en la oscuridad.

~oOo~

 **EDWARD**

"Gracias, chica. Estaba hambriento," gruñó Alec mientras tomaba un enorme bocado de hamburguesa. "Tal vez deberías estacionarte aquí por ahora," murmuró con la boca llena.

Asentí, deteniéndome en la parte sombreada de atrás del estacionamiento del restaurante. Daba a la carretera de dos carriles en la que habíamos estado viajando, pero cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse, todos en el coche comenzaron a quejarse de jodidos estómagos vacíos.

"Come, niño bonito," me dijo Mickey. "Vas a necesitarlo, Ed."

"Bien," suspiré, tomando la hamburguesa que me estaba dando.

Lo que quería era una bebida fuerte, algo para tranquilizar mis nervios, pero no podía hacer eso. Necesitaba permanecer atento, alerta. Quería que Alice llamara y me dijera que Bella había activado los rastreadores GPS. Quería encontrar a mis dos chicas e ir a la maldita casa. Y si—no, cuando—cualquiera de esas dos cosas pasara, necesitaba estar sobrio y preparado.

Habíamos dejado mi helicóptero unas horas antes, asegurándonos de que teníamos todo lo que necesitábamos de él antes de dejarlo. Una vez que volvimos a reportarnos con Alice, nos dijo que nos dirigiéramos hacia el norte. Al parecer, Bella todavía no encendía ninguno de los chips GPS.

"Joder, odio esta mierda de la espera," murmuró Sam, haciendo bolita la envoltura de su hamburguesa y tomando una largo trago de su vaso. "Prefiero solo… pelear."

Solté un resoplido, girándome hacia el asiento trasero para mirarlo. "No jodas," bufé. "Nos hubieras visto a mi papá y a mí cuando estábamos buscando a Bella la primera vez. Atascados en un área de descanso por horas. Algo no funcionó con el chip GPS entonces."

"Maldición, no crees…" Dijo con un jadeo, sus ojos amplios.

"No, no esta vez definitivamente," me reí entre dientes, rodando los ojos. "Bella y Alice han probado esas malditas cosas tantas veces que son una jodidas expertas."

"Rastreando su trasero a la maldita tienda de comestibles," se rio Alec, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás al reposacabezas del asiento delantero. "Rastreando su trasero al centro comercial… al cine… al bosque… lo que se te ocurra. Esas dos han puesto a prueba esos chips, junto con el resto de nosotros."

Le sonreí, recordándolo bien. Las chicas estaban determinadas a nunca permitir que la historia se repitiera cuando se tratara de una emergencia. Era como jugar a las escondidas a nivel estatal en el tiempo en que Bethy tenía un año de edad, lo que había resultado en que Alice se hiciera malditamente buena en determinar locación, dirección y hasta imagen de satélite.

Suspiré profundamente de nuevo, tomando un sorbo de refresco. "No... esto solo es… esperar."

El teléfono sonó, rompiendo el silencio que se había apoderado de todos nosotros. Presioné el altavoz, contestando, "Dime, Alice."

"¿En qué carretera estás?"

"Esa carretera rural en la que nos dijiste que nos quedáramos. ¿Por qué?" Le pregunté, dándole otra mordida a mi maldita hamburguesa que ni siquiera estaba disfrutando.

"Bien, bien, bien," repitió, escuchándose exhausta y frustrada. "Permanece en ella. Conforme vayas avanzando más hacia el norte, verás algunos moteles. Llámale corazonada, pero tengo el presentimiento que se detuvieron por allí. Son viejos, sucios y corrientes por lo que veo, pero sirven su propósito para camioneros y esa mierda."

"¿Qué has sabido de Carlisle?" Le preguntó Alec.

"No mucho," nos dijo. "Llamó para reportarse justo después de interrogar a esos chicos D.D.A., los dos eran leales a Walter Bridges, pero cuando fueron amenazados con ser acusados de actos de terrorismo por Eleazar y Benny, se abrieron un poco."

Se escucharon algunas risitas en el coche, pero pregunté, "¿Algo útil?"

"La misma mierda que sospechamos," respondió. "La fortuna de Walter le valió una posición superior en el D.D.A., pero cuando sus padres lo dejaron sin fondos, fue cuando la mierda empezó a irse al infierno. Necesitaban un lugar para vivir y él se los proveyó. Ahora… se han acumulado los impuestos del lugar, y como unas treinta personas pueden perder su hogar."

Mickey tosió desde el asiento trasero. "¿Qué? ¿Treinta personas? Joder, ¿estás bromeando?"

"Sí, sí, sí," dijo Alice con un risita. "Treinta confundidos, molestos y antisociales pistoleros que siguen a Walter a todos lados como el corderito a Mary **(1)**. Es ridículo. Y el lugar parece funcionar como una pequeña aldea o culto o… o…"

"¿Comuna?" Sugerí, pensando que estaba empezando a tartamudear como yo. Antes de que todo esto terminara, la pobre Alice tendría una crisis nerviosa. Casi no dormía, apenas apartaba la mirada de esas computadoras suyas, y sabía que era porque adoraba a Bethy. Añadiendo a Bella en el asunto simplemente podría llevarla a su límite.

"¡Exactamente! Una comuna," bufó exasperadamente. "Tengo el satélite dirigido hacia ellos desde que ustedes terminaron en la estación del tren. Viven en pequeñas chozas, aunque está la casa principal. Hay un granero, lo que parece ser campos de vegetales, un pozo, y algo de ganado. Para ser sinceros, apostaría que no necesitan del… _pueblo_."

Me quité mi gorra, pasando los dedos por mi cabello, solo para ponerme la gorra otra vez. "¿Cómo se ve el acceso allá arriba?"

"Inhóspito," me dijo. "Solo un pequeño y escarpado camino de tierra para llegar arriba. "¿Estás preguntando desde… la perspectiva para una _invasión_?"

Sonreí, porque Alice y yo trabajábamos muy bien juntos; había sido así desde la primera vez que hablé con ella por teléfono. "Sí, algo así, duendecillo."

"Se necesitaría tu helicóptero, cuatrimotos, y algo de jodido senderismo extremo. Está en lo profundo del bosque y en lo más alto de la montaña," respondió. "Sería una lata entrar."

"Gracias, Alice," dije con un suspiro, pellizcando el puente de mi nariz.

"¿Edward?" Me llamó.

"Sí."

"Por lo que puedo ver… están armados hasta los dientes y atrincherados allí arriba. Sería una maldita batalla," me dijo, su voz sonando nerviosa.

"Está bien, gracias de nuevo. Llámame cuando sepamos algo," le dije, y terminó la llamada. Sacudí mi cabeza, mirando a Alec. "Será mejor esperar que no lleven a Bella a esa cabaña."

Asintió, haciendo bolita el empaque de sus papas fritas y arrojándolo en una bolsa con el resto de la basura. "Eso no nos va a detener, chico," se rio entre dientes, agarrándome por el hombro. "Demonios, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que los detenga un poco a ti y a Carlisle."

"¡No jodas!" Sam y Mickey murmuraron desde el asiento de atrás.

Sonreí con suficiencia y asentí. "No… no, no nos detendría."

~oOo~

 **BELLA**

Desperté sintiendo los golpes que Lilith me había dado en el rostro, pero al menos Walter me había dejado en la cama. Mis manos seguían esposadas, pero no se había molestado en ponerlas de nuevo en mi espalda, por lo que seguían frente a mí. Un vistazo rápido alrededor de la habitación me dio un poco de alivio. Era tarde, y todos parecían estar callados por ahora.

Dormido en una silla, su cabeza hacia atrás y la boca abierta, estaba el joven que reconocí como Kurt Vernon. Sus piernas estaban extendidas frente a él, con sus pies encima de la silla al otro lado de la mesa. Era joven, bastante guapo, y un poco delgado. Un arma se asomaba de la cintura de sus pantalones, y su cabello era corto y casi negro, su mandíbula fuerte con un poco de barba. Roncaba suavemente, y me relajé un poco.

Me di la vuelta para mirar hacia el otro lado de la habitación, y mi corazón se me salió del pecho. Acurrucadas la una a la otra estaban Bethy y Abby. Estaban profundamente dormidas, un poco sucias, pero completamente ilesas, por lo que podía ver. Ni siquiera estaban atadas o confinadas de alguna forma. Estaban completamente vestidas, hasta sus zapatos, con la misma ropa que habían estado usando en la granja Lafayette. El estúpido trasero de Lilith ni siquiera se había molestado en bañarlas.

Otro vistazo a Kurt, y me senté en la cama tan silenciosa como pude. Había puertas que conducían a las habitaciones de hotel vecinas, pero apenas estaban ligeramente abiertas. La luz de la televisión resplandecía a través la habitación, y la luz del baño brillaba con fuerza.

Miré hacia abajo a mí misma, haciendo una mueca al ver que me faltaban mis botas. "Mierda," siseé bajito, apenas dejando que el sonido saliera, porque el chip GPS estaba en la parte superior del zapato derecho. Al menos todavía tenía al señor Conejo, que Lilith había dejado después de su rabieta.

Sintiendo la bastilla de mis pantalones, encontré lo que estaba buscando y saqué una tira larga y delgada de la tela. Alice había ocultado varias cosas así en los pantalones cargo que llevaba. En menos de treinta segundos, me había quitado las esposas de mis muñecas y guardado de nuevo la tira de metal donde la tenía. Realmente necesitaba agradecerle a Mickey por mostrarme algunos de sus trucos.

Me bajé muy despacio de la cama, dándole a Kurt, que estaba profundamente dormido, una mirada cautelosa antes de que caminara hacia la otra cama. Necesitaba ver a mi hija, tocarla. Tenía que asegurarme que realmente estaba allí, porque había soñado este tipo de mierda más veces de las que podía contar desde que me la habían quitado.

Estaba en el lado de la cama que daba hacia afuera, su rostro enterrado en su almohada, con la mano de Abby moviéndose nerviosa en su hombro. Me puse de cuclillas junto a ella, levantando mi mano y quitando suavemente el cabello de su rostro. Su rostro estaba relajado mientras dormía con un hermoso puchero en sus labios, muy parecido al de su padre. Sus trenzas se habían deshecho y su cabello era una maraña. Tenía manchas de tierra en su nariz, barbilla y mejilla, y sus pequeñas uñas estaban sucias, pero aparte de eso, estaba perfecta. Suspiró contenta, pero de pronto estaba mirando a unos dulces ojos verdes.

"Mamá…" Casi chilló, pero puse un dedo en sus labios y señalé a Kurt.

Asintió en silencio, extendiendo sus brazos y la puse en mi regazo, envolviéndola con mi cuerpo. Me abrazó con la misma fuerza con que yo la abrazaba, y disfruté de la sensación, de su aroma. Quería hablar con ella, asegurarme que estaba bien, de modo que con una mirada en dirección a Kurt, la cargué y la llevé al baño, sentándome en la tapa del inodoro con ella sentada firmemente en mi regazo.

"Niña bonita," susurré, incapaz de detener mis lágrimas. "Tienes que estar muy calladita, ¿está bien?"

Asintió, plantando besos en mi rostro, su pequeño rostro radiante. Levantó su mano para limpiar mis lágrimas, dejando otro beso en mi mejilla.

"T-Te e-extrañé m-mami," balbuceó bajito, pero con dulzura.

"Oh, Bethy," gemí, sosteniéndola más cerca y dejando que cayeran más lágrimas. "¡Te extrañamos tanto!" Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, besando su frente, su nariz, y por último, sus adorables labios fruncidos. "¿Estás bien? No te lastimaron, ¿verdad?"

"No, mami," susurró en respuesta. "Pero no son muy amables… menos Kurt."

"¿Ese?" Verifiqué, señalando hacia atrás a la habitación.

"Sí," respondió con un gesto de su cabeza, y estaba orgullosa de que mi niña podía permanecer callada. "Kurt nos daba donas para el desayuno y alejaba al hombre malo. Kenny nos odia."

"¿Qué hacía Kenny, bebé?"

"Gritaba, nos decía cosas feas, nos quitaba la comida si lo hacíamos enojar," me dijo, jugando con mi cabello.

"¿Y qué hay de Lilith?"

"¿La mujer?" Me preguntó, y asentí. "Tampoco le agradamos, pero se queda en la otra habitación."

Solté un resoplido, sacudiendo mi cabeza. Eso sonaba como Lilith—ignorando a niñas que se supone tenía que cuidar.

"¿Pero nadie te pegó, te tocó?" Le pregunté, y era la pregunta más importante que necesitaba que respondiera.

"No," dijo con un bufido, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Les dije que no."

"Excelente, niña bonita. Muy bien," suspiré en alivio, besando su frente otra vez y tratando de no apretarla demasiado.

Me sobresalté cuando el sonido de algo azotándose vino de mi izquierda, y miré hacia la ventana.

"Es solo una ventana suelta, mami," me tranquilizó Bethy, señalando hacia allá. "Se golpea cuando sopla el viento."

"¿En serio?" Le pregunté, poniéndola de pie y metiéndome a la bañera.

Quité la mosquitera, poniéndola a mis pies, y abrí la ventana. Era como un poco más de medio metro hacia un macetero, y luego el suelo. Lo estudié, pensando que yo nunca cabría, pero Bethy y Abby sí podrían. Pero no estaba segura que tan valiente podría ser mi niña y por cuánto tiempo más.

Respiré hondo, saliéndome de la bañera y arrodillándome frente a ella. "Necesito que seas muy valiente por mí," le dije, mi voz estrangulada, porque pese a que de verdad deseaba tenerla conmigo, necesitaba que escapara. La necesitaba a salvo con Edward.

"Está bien, m-mami," susurró, su pequeña frente arrugándose al mismo tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza hacia mí.

"Quédate aquí y no te muevas," le ordené. Se sentó en el borde de la bañera mientras yo retrocedía.

Me escabullí de nuevo en la habitación, agradecida de que al parecer, Kurt tenía el sueño muy pesado. Agarré al señor Conejo y la ropa que pensé en traer. Agarré una pluma y un pedazo de papel, escribiendo una nota rápida, y metí todo debajo de mi brazo, poniéndome de cuclillas junto a Abby, que se había rodado al borde de la cama en ausencia de Bethy. Con suaves caricias a su rostro, oscuros ojos marrones se abrieron para mí.

"Shh," le dije, sonriendo satisfecha al ver su sonrisita y acercándome a su oído. "Al baño, vamos," le susurré.

Se bajó de la cama y entró al baño de puntillas, conmigo siguiéndola.

"Te dije que vendrían," susurró Bethy, y no pude evitar soltar una risita al escuchar a mi pequeña. Se parecía tanto a Edward y a mí, que daba miedo.

Puse la ropa encima de la tapa del inodoro, cogiendo dos pequeñas sudaderas. "Brazos arriba, las dos," les dije, poniendo las capuchas por encima de sus cabezas. Las dos niñas tenían el pelo ridículamente largo, así que con un torcido rápido, les recogí el cabello de manera que no se les atorara en algo.

Lo último que hice fue tomar al señor Conejo, tocando su oreja. Con un firme clic, activé el rastreador GPS. Una lucecita roja LED brilló tenuemente a través del material.

"Bethy, mírame. Vas a ir a buscar a papi, ¿está bien? Pero necesito que hagas exactamente lo que te diga." Esperé hasta que asintió antes de continuar. "Las voy a bajar a las dos allá afuera. Vas a agarrar al señor Conejo, la mano de Abby, y no vas a soltar a ninguno de los dos, ¿entendiste?"

"Sí, mami," sorbió su nariz, porque acababa de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. "Ven con nosotos," me rogó, gruesas lágrimas llenando sus ojos.

"No quepo, Bethy," le dije. "Tienes que ir a ayudarle a papi, ¿de acuerdo? Necesita que lo ayudes para que venga por mí."

Asintió solemnemente, pero miró hacia la ventana y de vuelta a mí.

"Cuando estén afuera, necesito que corran, bebé," le dije. "¿Pueden hacer eso por mí?"

"Sí," dijeron las dos, asintiendo despacio.

"Agarras a el señor Conejo, se agarran de la mano y corren. ¿Entendido?" Verifiqué, antes de ponerme de pie.

"¿Para dónde corremos?" Susurró Abby, con ojos amplios y asustados.

"No importa. Solo corran. Si alguien de esta gente las sigue. Quiero que se escondan," les dije, entrando a la bañera. Agarré a Abby. "Sé valiente, y el señor Edward te llevará a casa con tu mamá, ¿de acuerdo?" Le pregunté, y asintió. "Está bien, haz duras tus piernas, y voy a sacarte por la ventana. Sujétate de mis manos."

La agarré con fuerza hasta que estaba a solo unos centímetros del macetero, y luego la dejé caer. Se tambaleó un poco, pero mantuvo el equilibrio, mirándome.

Después de decirle que se quedara allí, cargué a Bethy que estaba ahora llorando.

"Quiero quedalme contigo," dijo sorbiendo su nariz, aferrándose a mi camiseta con sus manos en puños.

"Shh, bebé," la tranquilicé, meciéndola un poco. "De verdad necesito que seas valiente, niña bonita. ¿Por favor?" Le supliqué, limpiando sus lágrimas. "El señor Conejo te ayudará a encontrar a papi, ¿está bien? Así que no lo sueltes, y no pierdas a Abby." Besé su mejilla, limpiando más lágrimas. " _Tienes_ que hacer esto por mí, Bethy. Ahora… dime," la insté en voz baja, tratando de no llorar con ella.

"N-No perder al señor Conejo, a-agarrar la mano de Abby. C-Correr. Escondernos si a-alguien nos s-sigue," lo recitó a la perfección, todavía sorbiéndose la nariz. Por último, susurró, "Encontrar a papi."

Sabía que al momento que activara el GPS del señor Conejo, Alice estaría en ello. También sabía que Carlisle nunca se llevaría a todos de vuelta a la casa de Edward y mía; dejaría a alguien cerca. Y si conocía a mi padrino y a mi esposo, era Edward el que estaba allá fuera esperando.

Tomé la nota que había escrito y la metí en el bolsillo de la sudadera de Bethy, susurrándole, "Para papi, ¿de acuerdo?" Le pregunté.

"¿Una nota de amor, mami?" Se rio bajito.

"Sip," le dije con una sonrisa. "Asegúrate de que la vea. Ahora…"

"Te amo, y ten cuidado," canturreó en un susurro.

"Tú también, Bethy," dije con un suspiro, besándola una última vez, antes de sacarla con cuidado por la ventana. Asomé mi cabeza, señalando a mi derecha. "Te amo. ¡Ve!" Siseé.

Una vez que las niñas estaban fuera de mi vista, desapareciendo en la oscuridad, me metí de nuevo y coloqué otra vez la mosquitera en la ventana. Salí de la bañera, dando un grito ahogado cuando me di cuenta que Kurt estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

"¿Se fueron?" Me preguntó, pero no le respondí. "En serio, ¿las sacaste de una puta vez de aquí?"

Asentí, sin saber qué haría. Bethy había dicho que era agradable, y todo lo que habíamos averiguado de él indicaba que en realidad no era un mal tipo, pero aun así, era su prisionera, y podía ver el arma en su cintura. Mi arma.

"Ven aquí," dijo con un suspiro, sosteniendo las esposas. "Tenemos que hacer que esta mierda se vea bien," susurró, agarrando mi muñeca. "Nunca entendí por qué Lilith quería a esas niñas. No es como si pasara tiempo con ellas," murmuró, rodando los ojos. "En rehabilitación, estuvo muy cerca de decir que no extrañaba a las que tenía."

Puso las esposas en mis muñecas, pero me di cuenta que las dejó bastante flojas.

Le sonreí. "Estás cansado de su mierda," supuse.

"Como hace semanas," dijo con un resoplido. "Pero tengo que proteger a mi papá... Estos pedazos de mierda no son exactamente confiables."

"Tu papá fue atrapado, Kurt," le dije, haciendo una mueca al ver su expresión de sorpresa. "Sin embargo, nos ha estado ayudando."

"¿En qué tantos problemas está metido?"

"No lo sé, pero… estoy segura que podemos arreglar algo, ya que está siendo cooperativo."

"Está bien," dijo con un suspiro, viéndose como si un gran peso fuera quitado de sus hombros. "Ahora… hagamos que esta mierda se vea creíble, como si hubieras tratado de escaparte. Tan pronto como hagamos esto, te llevarán a la cabaña en la montaña. Trataran de encontrar a esas niñas primero, tenemos que hacer que sea una persecución inútil, porque en realidad es a ti a quien quieren. ¿Lista?" Me sonrió con suficiencia, guiñándome un ojo, y asentí, agradándome él al instante. "Bien… ¡golpéame!"

~oOo~

 **EDWARD**

Mi rodilla rebotaba en la butaca del restaurante que abría durante toda la noche. Joder, había tomado demasiado café y tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar. Mickey y Alec estaban en la siguiente butaca, susurrándose el uno al otro sobre los méritos de un buen pedazo de pie, lo que solo hacía la mierda peor para mí. Mi Bella hacía el mejor puñetero pie de manzana en el maldito planeta.

Me quité mi gorra, azotándola sobre la mesa y pasando una nerviosa mano por mi cabello.

"¿Puedo servirle en _algo_ más?" Preguntó la mesera, apareciendo de pronto a mi lado.

Su insinuación fue difícil de ignorar, y me encontré tratando con todas mis malditas fuerzas de no poner los ojos en blanco.

Era joven, con cabello rubio rojizo y ojos azules. Le di entre veinte y veinticinco años, aunque me había vuelto muy malo en adivinar las edades de las mujeres, porque simplemente no las miraba. No lo necesitaba. Bella lo era todo para mí. Esta chica no le llegaba ni a los talones a mi esposa.

Su chapa de identificación decía Harley, lo noté cuando empujé mi taza de café hacia ella, pero no dije nada mientras la llenaba de nuevo. Sam, que estaba sentado en la butaca conmigo, hizo lo mismo, pero fue Alec quien me salvó.

"Ah, _amore_ ," canturreó, haciendo que se sonrojara casi tanto como su cabello. "Me preguntaba si podrías por favor conseguirme otra pieza de tu… pie de _cereza_ ," le dijo, dando énfasis a la palabra cereza."

Sonreí en mi taza de café, sacudiendo mi cabeza. ¿Quién iba a decir que iba a necesitar un compinche para _evitar_ que se me lanzaran?

"¿Eres italiano?" Preguntó, de forma coqueta.

" _Sì rosso, sono italiano… tutto il senso alla mia anima,_ " le respondió, y lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que la acababa de llamarla "Roja" y que dijo que era italiano hasta los huesos. Yo no lo hablaba con fluidez, pero cuando conocías a Alec, captabas su mierda. Lo hablaba a la perfección—aunque pendejadas.

Soltó un chillido y se dio la vuelta alejándose de él, aún más nerviosa que antes, rodeando el mostrador para conseguir su postre.

"No tienes vergüenza," se rio Mickey, poniendo su rostro en sus manos. "Jesús, Alec, ¿le enseñaste a Eddie esa mierda hace años? ¡Porque maldita sea, acostumbraba hacer esa mierda donde sea que íbamos!"

Solté una carcajada, mirándola y luego a él. En aquellos tiempos era jodidamente fantástico salir con él, en especial para un hombre en apenas sus veintes. Las mujeres lo seguían en parvadas, fascinadas por su sentido del humor, igual que a Emmett, pero él era encantador—joder, realmente encantador.

"Mira el rostro del chico," se rio Alec. "No fue necesario que le enseñara nada cuando anda caminando por allí con una jeta como esa. Un poco de guía en el arte de la conversación, algunos cumplidos adorables, y una chica es masilla en tus manos… ¿verdad, chico?"

Suspiré, rodando los ojos y sonriéndole. "Lo que tú digas, Alec. Aunque tú eres más encantador de lo que lo era Emmett, eso es seguro."

"Aw, Em es un payaso… pero le funciona," se rio, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Y Jazz tiene esa mierda del encanto sureño a su favor…."

Mickey frotó sus manos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "¡Oh, maldición, no puedo esperar a contarle a Bells esta mierda!"

El rostro imperturbable de Sam al fin esbozó una sonrisa. "La señorita Bella es dueña de este hombre… corazón, cuerpo y _bolas_ ," se rio entre dientes, golpeando mi brazo al mismo tiempo que me reía con un resoplido ante lo cierto de esa declaración. "Tengo la sensación de que está muy al tanto de lo que es capaz el pequeño Eddie aquí presente."

Asentí, mi sonrisa decayó porque Bella de verdad era mi dueña. Estaba a punto de volverme loco de la preocupación por ella. No era que no pudiera cuidar de sí misma, porque podía. Era la preocupación de lo que podría tener que aguantar. Miller realmente la había jodido hace mucho tiempo, y aunque eso nos había unido, nunca olvidaría el maldito miedo que se apoderaba de su rostro por cosas tan simples como el que la tocaran. Me preocupaba lo que ella encontraría en lo que tenía que ver con nuestra hija, y… joder, simplemente estaba preocupado. No sabía si era fuerza y valentía lo que había hecho que decidiera irse con Walter y Lilith, o la puta locura por la pérdida de Bethy. Sin embargo, no podía juzgarla. En lo absoluto.

Harley, que sorprendentemente tenía un tatuaje que decía Harley Davidson en su pierna, apareció de nuevo y dejó el pie de Alec con una sonrisa, una risita, y otro sonrojo, antes de que tuviera que ir a recibir a otro cliente que acababa de entrar.

"Tranquilo, Ed," dijo Sam en voz baja desde el otro lado de la mesa. "Las recuperaremos. Aún si tenemos que subir a esa puñetera montaña, joder, las recuperaremos."

Pasé saliva espesa, asintiendo ligeramente. "Lo sé… pero que me jodan si no traté de protegerlas de mierda como esta," dije con un suspiro, recostándome en la butaca.

"No es tu culpa, chico. Y tampoco es de _Bellissima_ ," dijo Alec, girándose en su asiento para mirarme. "Tiempo, hombre… tiempo."

Mi teléfono sonó y vibró sobre la mesa, y lo cogí rápidamente cuando vi que era Alice. Los cuatro nos tensamos.

"Por favor, Dios…" Dije entre mi aliento, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza antes de contestar. "Dime, Alice…"

"Jodida mierda," chilló Alice por el teléfono, "el señor Conejo acaba de entrar en línea,"

Me levanté, arrojé muchos billetes sobre la mesa para cubrir nuestra cuenta, me puse de nuevo mi gorra y dije, "¿Dónde? ¡Dime!"

Sam, Alec y Mickey salieron rápidamente de sus asientos y me siguieron afuera hacia la SUV. Nos subimos, y encendí el motor.

"Al tomar la carretera da vuelta a la derecha," me dijo, y podía escucharla tecleando furiosamente en su computadora. "No estás lejos… a un poco más de ocho kilómetros. Avanza hasta que diga que te detengas, porque el señor Conejo está en movimiento. Despacio, pero aun así, moviéndose," me dijo.

"Dios, Alice, eres preciosa," dije en voz baja al teléfono, sonriendo al escuchar su risita. "Y ni una mierda más sobre rejillas faciales. Todavía no me has convencido de que esa ciencia sabe lo que es bonito y no."

"¡Tú eres un _nueve punto ocho_ , pendejo!" Dijo con un bufido, y casi podía verla rodando los ojos. "Ninguna _mujer_ ha alcanzado esa clasificación. No me sorprende que Mick te llame niño bonito."

"¡Hice esa mierda para cerrarte la boca!" Dije con un resoplido, rodando los ojos al escuchar la risa de Mickey. "Háblame, Alice… me acerco a los ocho kilómetros."

"Detén el coche," me ordenó. "Estás justo encima de la señal. ¿Qué hay a tu alrededor?"

Metí la SUV en un estacionamiento de una gasolinera abandonada. "Veo una vieja gasolinera cerrada, bosque… mucho bosque a cada lado de mí, y como a un kilómetro y medio de distancia, hay como tres letreros de moteles." Escaneé el área, decidiendo salir. "¡Salgan todos! Mantengan sus ojos abiertos," les ordené, y se vació de todos los que estaban dentro. "Armas listas. No tomen ningún riesgo," les mandé, haciéndolos un gesto con la mano para que se dispersaran.

"Espera, Edward," dijo Alice, tecleando. "Voy a usar la señal de tu teléfono móvil y darte algo más específico."

"Está bien," dije entre mi aliento, mis ojos recorriendo la oscuridad.

"Lo tengo, lo tengo, lo tengo," canturreó. "Avanza unas dos yardas, a tu derecha. La señal sigue moviéndose."

"Diez-cuatro," bufé, empezando a correr, deteniéndome donde me dijo. Aparté el teléfono de mi oído de manera que pudiera escuchar lo que estaba a mi alrededor y no las frenéticas habilidades de Alice con el teclado.

Fue entonces cuando oí el crujido de una ramita, el susurro y el sonido de pasos a mi derecha. Me giré para mirar, y mi corazón se detuvo.

"¿Bethy?" La llamé al mismo tiempo que terminé la llamada bruscamente, y las niñas gritaron. "Vengan aquí, solo soy yo," les dije, y salieron de la oscuridad del bosque, sus pequeñas piernas corriendo tan rápido como podían.

"¡P-Papi!" Dijo mi hija entusiasmada, volando a mis brazos. Estaba sujetando la mano de Abby y no parecía que fuera a soltarla, y el señor Conejo estaba bien metido bajo su brazo como un corredor con una pelota de fútbol.

"Jesús, Bethy," gemí, envolviéndola completamente con mis brazos, porque me parecía una eternidad desde la última vez que la había visto. La aparté de mi cuello para mirarla. "¿Están bien?" Les pregunté, acercando a mí a la pequeña Abby, porque parecía confundida y cansada y que le vendría bien un abrazo.

"Sí, papi," dijo Bethy mientras Abby solo asintió.

"¿Estás segura? Abby, cariño, ¿estás bien?" Le pregunté, poniendo a una niña en cada una de mis rodillas.

"Quiero ir a casa, señor Edward," susurró Abby, aferrándose a mí con fiereza.

"Está bien, cariño," dije con un suspiro, besando a las dos en sus frentes. "¿Dónde está tu mamá, pequeña dulzura?" Le pregunté.

"Allá atrás," me dijo, señalando hacia los moteles.

Asentí e iba a levantarme con una niña en cada brazo, pero Mickey apareció de pronto, ofreciéndome su ayuda.

"Ven aquí, señorita Abby," canturreó. "Soy Mickey, la tía de Bethy," le dijo, presentándose, pero antes de que Abby se moviera, miró a Bethy, que estaba asintiendo.

Sam silbó desde el otro lado del camino, señalando hacia los moteles. "Tenemos compañía," dijo, y podía ver su preocupación, porque ese maldito camino había estado muerto desde poco después de la una de la mañana y ese coche estaba saliendo de uno de los moteles hacia acá.

"¡Mételas en el coche! ¡Ahora!" Le dije a Mickey con brusquedad, y nos dimos la vuelta para correr.

Mickey abrió la puerta trasera y le dijo a Abby que se metiera a la SUV, volviéndose para tomar a Bethy de mis brazos.

"Niñas, échense al suelo y no se muevan, ¿de acuerdo?" Les dije, esperando hasta que los dos cuerpecitos estaban apiñados detrás del asiento del conductor. "Buenas niñas," dije en voz baja, sacando mi arma de la parte baja de mi espalda. "Alec," lo llamé.

"Listo, Ed," me dijo, saliendo disparado por detrás de la SUV hacia el otro lado del camino, porque un sedán destartalado rugió hasta detenerse.

Teníamos rodeado el vehículo, aunque no estaba seguro si lo sabían. Apenas podía ver por la luz de los faros de la SUV combinado con la luz de los del sedán. Cuando una bala rebotó en el asfalto a mis pies, me escondí detrás del poste con el letrero oxidado de la vieja gasolinera. Mirando alrededor, vi que Mickey estaba bien escondida al otro lado de la defensa de la SUV. Podía ver su rostro; tenía que pasar por ella para conseguir de nuevo a esas niñas.

Escuché la explosión de otro disparo en la noche silenciosa y el sonido de cristal rompiéndose. Sin embargo, fue el sonido del grito de un hombre lo que me hizo sonreír. Me arriesgué y salí de mi escondite, haciendo una señal a Mickey para que se quedara allí y a Alec y Sam para que se acercaran con precaución y con las armas listas.

"Oh demonios," dijo Alec en voz baja, una vez que se dio cuenta quien estaba conduciendo. "El muerto viviente," le murmuró a Sam, que solo se encogió de hombros.

Usando la culata de mi arma, quité el resto del cristal de la ventanilla y se la estrellé en la cara al hijo de puta. "No te muevas," le gruñí por lo bajo.

"Mierda," escupió, sin poder sostener su brazo y su golpeada cara al mismo tiempo.

Un vistazo rápido a su coche me dijo que cuando Alec le disparó, no había podido sostener su arma. Yacía en el suelo del coche del lado del pasajero, junto con bolsas de comida rápida y ropa sucia.

"El arma," le murmuré a Sam, que destrozó la ventanilla del lado del pasajero y agarró el arma de Rusty.

"¿Qué te dije cuando te llevaste esas niñas?" Le pregunté a Rusty, sujetándolo por la camiseta y golpeando su cara con fuerza. Gimió y sacudió su cabeza. "¡Dime!" Le grité, estrellándolo en el volante.

"Qu-Que estaba muerto, ¿está bien? ¡Mierda, deja de golpearme la maldita cara!" Gritó.

"Exacto… muerto," le dije, mirando a Alec. "Encuéntrame un palo, hombre. Como del largo de un palo de escoba," le dije, y sonrió, corriendo hacia el borde del bosque.

"¿Pensaste que estaba mintiendo, Rusty?" Le pregunté, y su cabeza se giró de golpe para encontrar mi mirada. La expresión de _shock_ estaba por toda su cara porque sabía quién era él. "Oh, te conozco," canturreé, sonriéndole diabólicamente. "Rusty Carnes… tan estúpido como para tener una hija con una jodida perra—la misma perra que también la mató, si no me equivoco. Exconvicto… estuviste cuatro años por posesión de narcóticos, intento de robo, y asalto a un oficial de policía. Tsk, tsk," me reí entre dientes. "Dime, Rusty," continué, golpeando el chichón que se estaba formando en su frente por la culata de mi arma. "¿Pensaste que no cumpliría con lo que te dije? ¿Pensaste que solo era… un papá _normal_? Mira a tu alrededor, hombre. Nadie sabrá lo que te pasó. Nadie. Por tu olor, tus antecedentes pasados, y el hecho de que no hay un alma aquí para verlo, pensarán que eras otro conductor ebrio, pedazo de mierda."

Alec apareció a mi lado, riéndose del hombre frente a mí. "¿Unas últimas palabras?" Le preguntó a Rusty cuando me daba el palo.

"No la encontrarás," balbuceó, escupiendo sangre por la ventana y por poco me daba. "Ya salieron del motel," se rio, tratando de señalar con su pulgar hacia el motel detrás. "Vaya si estaban cabreados porque liberó a esas niñas…"

Sonreí otra vez, diciendo, "Oh, apuesto a que lo estaban. Pero adivina qué… Sé a dónde van, cabrón. Y para cuando recupere a mi esposa, la cabañita de niño explorador de Walter en la montaña será cenizas."

Sus ojos se ampliaron de nuevo, y su boca se abrió como un pez fuera del agua por lo que sabía sobre él. Si no tenía la respuesta antes, ahora ciertamente la tenía. Por la expresión de su rostro, estaba en lo cierto en cuanto a dónde se dirigían.

"Despídete, Rusty," canturreó Alec como un niño, diciéndole adiós con la mano.

Sam apareció a mi lado, tendiéndome su mano. "Permíteme," gruñó, su rostro sombrío y casi atemorizante. Me señaló con su barbilla hacia la SUV y dijo, "No dejes que te vean haciendo esto. Déjame, ¿está bien? Recógeme cuando vengan de regreso."

Lo miré, y luego a las dos caritas asomándose por detrás de Mickey a través de las ventanillas de la SUV. Asentí en respuesta, entregándole el palo.

"Vamos, Alec," dije con un suspiro, alejándome del cabrón que se había atrevido a apuntar una puñetera arma a dos niñitas—a mi pequeña. Lo sentía como algo inconcluso, pero sabía que tenía razón. "Tú conduces," le dije, arrojándole las llaves. Saqué mi teléfono, llamando a Alice, pero fue mi padre quien respondió.

"¿Hijo?"

"Hey, tengo a las niñas," le dije, subiendo al asiento trasero con ellas. Bethy se subió a mi regazo de inmediato.

"¿Y Bella?"

"Vamos a revisar, pero el… tipo que acabamos de cuestionar dijo que se habían ido," le dije, teniendo que cuidar otra vez mi lenguaje. "Te llamo más tarde."

"Claro, Edward," murmuró, y terminó la llamada.

Alec condujo rápidamente por la calle, pero bajó la velocidad. " _Bambina_ , ¿cuál, cariño?"

"Ese, tío Alec," respondió. "Habitaciones dos, tres y cuatro."

"Niña lista," me reí entre dientes, besando su frente y prometiéndome a mí mismo que Alice merecía una medalla por ese juego de computadora que programó para Bethy. Esa mierda de verdad funcionaba, porque mi niña de tres años conocía los números.

Cuando nos detuvimos, las tres puertas estaban abiertas, y lo que parecía una empleada del motel andaba por ahí. Era una mujer mayor, que nos miró cuando estacionamos el coche.

"¿Son de la policía?" Gruñó cuando salimos a tropel de la SUV.

"Quédense aquí, señoritas," le dije a las niñas, y asintieron, aferrándose la una a la otra al ver el motel.

"No precisamente," le respondió Alec a la anciana, señalando a las habitaciones. "¿Están vacías?" Le preguntó, y ella asintió.

"Demonios, sí, están vacías," dijo con un bufido. "Vacías, con lámparas rotas, sin pagar por la noche, e hicieron un montón de ruido cuando salieron disparados de aquí como murciélagos saliendo del infierno.

Hice una mueca, sacudiendo mi cabeza. Metí la mano a mi bolsillo y saqué mi cartera. "Aquí tiene, señora," suspiré, dándole más que suficiente para cubrir las tres habitaciones y los daños. Demonios, por la apariencia del lugar, la cantidad que le acababa de dar podría haber rentado una habitación por todo un mes de mierda. "No hay necesidad de llamar a la policía. Eso debería ser suficiente."

Un poco calmada, sorbió su nariz, tomando el dinero y mirándome. "Gracias," me dijo, dándome una sonrisa sin dientes y marchándose.

"Revisen las habitaciones de todos modos," le dije a Alec y Mickey. "Necesito decirle a Bethy…"

Caminé hacia la puerta trasera de la SUV, haciendo un gesto con la mano a mi hija para que se acercara. "Pequeña dulzura, ¿estás lista para ir a casa?" Le pregunté, tratando de postergar esta mierda o amortiguar el golpe… no estaba seguro qué.

"No sin mami," dijo con un bufido, mirando hacia las habitaciones del motel y de vuelta hacia mí. "M-Mami d-dijo que s-se pu-pone que te ayudara a v-venir p-por ella," me dijo, pero mi pequeña no era estúpida; podía leerme como un libro—igual que su madre.

"No está aquí, bebé," le dije, atrapándola antes de que pudiera entrar a la habitación.

"¡No, papi!" Gritó, luchando contra mí y estirando sus brazos hacia el motel. "Dijo que te trajera. Ella me lo _dijo_ , papi… ¡Me dijo que fuera valiente y fuera a buscarte!"

"Y fuiste valiente, Bethy. Hiciste justo lo que te dijo," le dije, besando su frente, porque mi niña estaba a punto de perder el control. "Encontraremos a mami, lo prometo."

"Pero la quiero ahora," me dijo, finalmente perdiendo la compostura. "¡Quiero a mami!" Gritó, a través de sollozos, hipidos y lágrimas que partían el corazón.

En realidad, Bethy nunca hacía rabietas, y esta no lo era de todos modos. Era simple angustia con un poco de agotamiento encima de todo. Eran gruesas lágrimas y barbilla temblando, y más tristeza de la que podía ayudarla a soportar.

"También quiero a mami, pequeña dulzura, pero tenemos que encontrarla primero," le susurré, tratando de no llorar con ella, porque joder, me estaba matando. Con toda maldita honestidad, quería a Bella de vuelta tanto como ella. Emocionalmente, deseaba romper a llorar como ella.

"Papi… _no_ ," sollozó, envolviendo sus brazos en torno a mi cuello y enterrando su rostro en mi cuello. "Tienes que taemela…"

Levanté la vista cuando Mickey y Alec emergieron de su búsqueda, y los dos parecían destrozados cuando vieron a Bethy completamente deshecha. No era algo que pasara a menudo, porque era una niña muy alegre.

"Lo siento, Bethy," le susurré, besando el tope de su cabeza y sobando su espalda mientras lloraba. "Te prometo encontrarla, bebé. Lo prometo," le juré una y otra vez.

Hice un gesto con mi barbilla hacia la SUV. Era hora de irnos. Subí al asiento trasero, manteniendo a una llorosa Bethy en mis brazos. Mickey tomó el asiento junto a Abby y le ayudó a ponerse el cinturón. Alec arrancó la SUV y salió de nuevo a la carretera, justo cuando una enorme bola de fuego se cernía a la distancia.

"Pasa por Sam," murmuró Mickey secamente. "Supongo que ese palo en el acelerador funcionó, ¿eh?"

"Sí," dije con un suspiro, encorvándome en el asiento para que pudiera poner a Bethy sobre mi pecho, porque iba a llorar hasta quedarse dormida. "Llama a mi papá, Alec. Dile que vamos a casa."

Con una última mirada hacia el motel, suspiré y negué. Una vez más, tenía a la mitad de mi familia, y a pesar de lo agradecido que estaba, la quería completa. Cerré mis ojos, inhalando el cabello de mi triste pequeñita y enviando un mensaje en silencio a Bella.

 _Te amo y ten cuidado_.

* * *

 **(1) Se refiere a la canción de cuna en idioma inglés del siglo diecinueve de nombre 'Mary had a Little lamb' o 'Mary tiene un corderito' la canción dice que a dónde iba Mary iba el corderito.**

* * *

 _ **Pobre Edward :(**_ _ **Tiene a su pequeña pero ahora le falta la otra parte de su corazón, y considerando lo que ya pasó Bella, aunque saber que ella puede defenderse es de gran ayuda, sus temores de que estar de nuevo cautiva llegue a afectar a Bella no van a dejarlo tranquilo. ¿Qué harán con Bella ahora que dejó ir a las niñas? ¿Podrá utilizar el otro chip para hacerles saber dónde está? Todavía hay mucho que les queda por hacer a nuestro equipo, ¿y qué les pareció verlos de nuevo en acción? Aunque las cosas no salieron exactamente como ellos querían, al menos ya tienen a Bethy y seguro que comenzarán a trabajar de inmediato para recuperar a Bella. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi de hoy, como siempre, gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Y espero ansiosa saber que les pareció este nuevo capi y lo que esperan del siguiente. Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

La declaración obligada :P Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de **_Drotuno_** , yo solo soy la traductora.

 **De nuevo me acompaña mi Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, y por ello gracias a ella también.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9

 **BELLA**

"¡Golpéame!", dijo Kurt. Su sonrisa era contagiosa.

Resoplé una incrédula carcajada, sacudiendo mi cabeza, y levanté mis dos manos. "¿Estás seguro?" Le pregunté, levantándole una ceja.

"¡Sí, date prisa!" Siseó, mirando hacia atrás a la habitación, y luego de vuelta hacia mí. "Hazlo con ganas, y luego vamos a pretender que te atrape afuera, ¿de acuerdo?"

Le di una advertencia con mis ojos antes de golpearlo. Me aseguré de golpear el lugar junto a su ceja, provocando que la piel se abriera y sangrara.

"Mierda," siseó, doblándose. Cuando se enderezó de nuevo, se miró en el espejo del baño y el jodido sonrió. "Perfecto. Vamos."

Agarró mi muñeca y tiró de mí para que saliera detrás de él, abriendo sin hacer ruido la puerta de la habitación del motel que conducía al estacionamiento. Me apresuró hacia el fondo de la propiedad, y luego me dio la vuelta. Mis pies descalzos golpeaban sobre el pavimento, y ese era el único sonido que podía escucharse en la oscuridad.

"Ahora, lucha contra mí… y haz mucho ruido," dijo con un resoplido.

Lo detuve, solo por un momento. "¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" Le pregunté, y sorprendentemente, me miró a los ojos.

"Los adultos pueden joder unos con otros todo lo que quieran, pero me encabroné cuando Rusty y Kenny se presentaron con esas bebés," gruñó, rodando los ojos. "Tengo una hermanita. No me gustaría esa mierda si fuera ella, ¿sabes?"

"Bethy dijo que fuiste amable con ella," le dije.

Sonrió, me di cuenta que con cariño, y dijo, "Ella es algo especial. Una cosita valiente. No dejó que nadie la tocara sin permiso, y aun así, fue limitado—cargarla, meterla en un coche. Seguía recordándome que no hablara con la boca llena," se rio entre dientes. "La otra estaba muerta de miedo. Esa mierda no está bien." Hizo una pausa y suspiró. "Además, odio a Lilith… y al doctor… a la mierda con eso. _Walter_ es solo un pendejo. Te dejaría ir, pero matarían a mi mamá y a mi hermanita. Sin que yo esté allí, no tienen protección. Vi a la gente que está trabajando contigo. No puedo esperar a que los eliminen por lo que hicieron—a mí, a ti, a mi papá."

Observé su rostro por un momento, y luego asentí. "Está bien… vamos a hacerlo."

Me dio la vuelta y agarró mi cabello. "Adelante," susurró.

"¡Quítame las putas manos de encima!" Grité, llevando mis manos hacia atrás y simulando tratar de soltarme. "¡Suéltame!"

"Tal vez si no te hubieras escapado, perra," respondió gritando.

De pronto, dos puertas de las habitaciones del motel se abrieron de golpe.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Siseó Walter, mirando a un extremo del motel y luego al otro. "¿Qué demonios pasó?"

"La perra se me escapó, Walt. Maldita sea. ¿Qué demonios parece?" Respondió Kurt con brusquedad. "Liberó a esas niñas. Apenas logré capturarla a ella. ¡Ve lo que me hizo en el ojo, hombre!"

"¡Rusty!" Gritó Walter, y un hombre de apariencia descuidada y bastante maloliente se presentó. "Ve a seguir a esas niñas—no pueden estar lejos—y luego síguenos a la montaña." Señaló con un dedo a Kurt. "Ve por su mierda y métela a la puta van. Átala si tienes que hacerlo, y si te da más mierda, amordázala. Es hora de irnos."

"¿Vas a darme mierda?" Me preguntó Kurt, apenas manteniendo su sonrisa a raya una vez que Walter entró de nuevo furioso a la habitación.

"¿Vas a devolverme mis putos zapatos?" Le respondí con una pregunta real, pero aunada con un tono venenoso.

"Ya veremos," susurró, llevándome a la habitación. "Agarra tus cosas."

Agarré mi chaqueta y seguí a Kurt de nuevo fuera hacia la van mientras él sostenía mi arma. En segundos, Kenny, Lilith y Walter se metieron junto conmigo. Nos alejamos en el coche sin ninguna luz encendida, y juré que escuché dos disparos detrás de mí. Dándome la vuelta para mirar por la ventana trasera, apenas pude distinguir dos juegos de faros a mitad de la calle.

"¿Crees que lo lograron?" Susurró Kurt desde el asiento junto a mí.

"Si lo hicieron, entonces tu amigo Rusty no," respondí entre mi aliento, mirándolo cuando sonrió satisfecho. Lo bueno era que estábamos mirando hacia el lado contrario.

"Bien," dijo con un suspiro y un gesto de su cabeza. "La siguiente parte será… desagradable, Bella. Haré lo mejor que pueda para protegerte," me dijo, aprovechando que Kenny había encendido la radio.

Asentí, pasando saliva espesa. "Está bien" No había más que decir que eso. Ahora estaba sola, y una vez más… era prisionera de alguien.

~oOo~

 **EDWARD**

No creo que alguna vez haya estado más agradecido por Esme como lo estaba cuando aterrizamos el helicóptero en casa. Sam había optado por conducir la SUV de vuelta, por lo que no llegaría en varias horas. Sin embargo, Mickey y Alec viajaron conmigo, cuidando de las niñas mientras nos llevaba a casa. Había sido un vuelo tranquilo, porque las dos niñas estuvieron dormidas casi todo el tiempo, y Alec y Mickey no querían despertarlas.

Benny y Wes llevaron a Abby de inmediato con su madre, a pesar de que eran las primeras horas de la mañana. No tenía puta idea de qué historia iban a contarle a la señora Carmichael, pero lo más seguro es que no importaba. La mujer tenía a su pequeña de vuelta.

Esme tomó a una callada y agotada Bethy de mis brazos, diciendo que un baño y algo de ropa limpia le haría mucho bien. "Incluso, tal vez algo para desayunar, ¿eh?" Le preguntó mientras Bethy descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Esme.

Bethy levantó su cabeza y me miró. "Panqueques, p-papi," murmuró.

"¿Sí?" Me reí entre dientes, simplemente feliz de ver que ya no estaba llorando. "Creo que podemos hacer algo al respecto, pequeña dulzura," le dije, besando su sien y susurrándole un gracias a Esme. "Ve a tomar un baño y ven a verme para un montón de panqueques, bebé."

"Está bien, papi," dijo con un suspiro, aferrándose a su abuela mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

Para cuando Esme la tenía en un baño caliente llenó hasta el borde con juguetes y burbujas, los ánimos de Bethy comenzaron a elevarse. Parloteó sobre donas y caricaturas, pero cuando mencionó a Kurt, mi papá y yo nos quedamos inmóviles en la sala.

"Kurt fue amable," dijo feliz, y podía escucharla chapoteando en la bañera.

"¿A qué te refieres, cariño?" Con voz baja, Esme la instó a hablar, aunque a este punto, apostaría a que estaba totalmente en modalidad de médico.

"No dejaba que el hombre malo nos gritara o nos quitara nuestra comida," le dijo. "Nos dejaba ver todas las caricaturas que queríamos."

"¿Y quién es el hombre malo, Bethy?"

"Kenny. No me gustaba. Hacía que Abby llorara y nos apuntaba con un arma como la de papi."

"Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta," murmuré, sacudiendo la cabeza. Mis manos en puños a mis costados al mismo tiempo que mi temperamento prácticamente me hacía temblar.

Mi papá sonrío, colocando una mano en mi hombro. "Relájate. Cuando Benny regrese, hablaremos sobre esa cabaña en la montaña."

"¿Qué me dices de la señora?" Continuó Esme.

"Tampoco era amable, pero no se quedó en la habitación con nosotas. No creo que le gusten las niñas," susurró Bethy con complicidad.

"¿Y qué pasó cuando viste a mami?"

"Mami me despertó," dijo Bethy, y su actitud cambió a estar realmente emocionada. "La besé en sus moretones."

"¿Qué moretones?" Dije en voz baja al mismo tiempo que Esme le preguntó lo mismo, y comencé a pasearme desde la sala hasta el final del pasillo.

"Estaban en su mejilla," respondió Bethy. "Luego despertó a Abby. Nos puso las sudaderas, y… ¡ _Oh_!" Jadeó. "¡Mami le mandó a papi una nota de amor! ¡P-Papi!"

"Oh mierda," gemí, mirando a mi padre antes de caminar hacia el baño. "¿Dónde, pequeña dulzura?"

"En mi bolsillo de enfrente," me dijo, señalando hacia el montón de ropa sucia en piso junto a Esme. Mi pequeña estaba casi toda cubierta de espuma, y también lo estaba Esme. "Se me olvidó, p-papi."

Busqué entre sus ropas, encontrando el pedazo de papel doblado todo arrugado y metido en una esquina del bolsillo de su sudadera. Lo saqué, reconociendo la letra clara de mi esposa.

"Está bien, bebé," le dije, agachándome para besar su nariz—el único lugar donde no tenía espuma. "Te faltó aquí," me reí entre dientes, cogiendo un puño de burbujas y dejándolas caer en su nariz y la parte superior de su cabeza.

"¡Papi!" Chilló con una adorable risita.

Apenas pude esquivar lo que salpicó cuando dejé el baño. Abrí la nota y comencé a leerla, mientras mi padre leía conmigo por encima de mi hombro.

 _Edward,_

 _Te envío a las niñas. No pude sacarlas y salir yo con ellas. Lo siento... no tuve elección. Muy probablemente me trasladen mañana, pero me quitaron las botas, así que todavía no puedo activar el otro chip._

 _Van a pedir el doble de la cantidad y te llamarán a ti o a Carlisle. Trata de no ceder. Intenta no darles ninguna indicación de la información que tenemos de ellos._

 _Cariño, no sé cómo va a ser ese lugar, pero por favor ten presente que puedo resistir tanto como sea necesario para que vengas por mí. Te amo tanto. Ten cuidado._

 _Bella_

"Maldita sea," dijo mi padre con un suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza y dándole un apretón a mi hombro. "No te preocupes por el dinero, hijo. Me haré cargo de eso," me dijo, asegurándose de que estaba escuchando. "La recuperaremos."

"Lo sé," suspiré con puros nervios y preocupación. Pasé una mano por mi cabello, sosteniendo la nota. "Suena… bajo control," le dije. "Como si estuviera bien. _Me está_ tranquilizando."

"Estoy seguro de que lo está," concordó, "porque sabe cuál es tu miedo en lo que se refiere a esto. El hecho de que no tenga acceso a ese chip me preocupa, pero lo que dice sobre no revelar nada a Walter me hace pensar que él no tiene idea de lo que sabemos."

"No la tienen," gruñí, mirándolo. "Este tipo, Rusty, estaba totalmente sorprendido de que supiera quién era y hacia dónde se dirigía Walter." Pausé por un momento, echándole otro vistazo a la carta de Bella. "Tal vez Benny tiene razón," le dije encogiéndome de hombros. "No tienen idea de lo que les espera, porque nuestras… identidades no son completamente factuales."

Mi padre sonrió, y la sonrisa era malvada, irónica y totalmente petulante. No pude evitar reírme de él.

"Oh hijo, eso espero," soltó una risita, mirando por encima de mi hombro mientras leíamos la carta una vez más. "Nunca volverán a subestimar a nadie. No que vayan a sobrevivir a esto…"

Cuando terminamos, una Bethy completamente limpia y en pijamas de un vivo color púrpura entró corriendo a la sala. Su cabello todavía húmedo, pero al menos cepillado, y su piel prácticamente brillaba.

"Panqueques," me ordenó, envolviendo mi pierna con sus brazos.

"Sí, señorita," le dije, guardando en mi bolsillo la nota de Bella. "¿De arándano o con chispas de chocolate?" Le pregunté, caminando con ella aferrada a mi pierna.

"¡Alán—danos!"

~oOo~

 **BELLA**

Fue un largo y agonizante viaje hacia la montaña, pero justo cuando nos acercábamos a la cima, las cosas se pusieron interesantes. El camino estaba polvoso y lleno de baches. Era tortuoso y sinuoso, pero también estaba protegido en la mera cima. Dos pesadas rejas metálicas se encontraban en medio del camino, encadenadas y aseguradas con un candado. Dos hombres hacían guardia a cada lado, con armas automáticas colgando de sus hombros.

Pero parecían… _amateurs_. Parecían criminales y rufianes—Jasper los llamaría pueblerinos. O tal vez era porque estaba acostumbrada a soldados _profesionales_ , duros como una roca, disciplinados y cautelosos. Estaba acostumbrada a posturas perfectas, miradas aceradas y expresiones que gritaban _no jodas conmigo_. Estaba acostumbrada a reales atuendos militares, no a camisas a cuadros, camisetas sucias y _jeans_ viejos y andrajosos. Sonreí para mis adentros, sacudiendo mi cabeza, porque echaba de menos a mi esposo, y a mi familia y equipo, pero casi podía ver sus rostros si veían este lugar.

A pesar del hecho que estaba cautiva, no estaba tan nerviosa como esperaba estar. Walter no estaba motivado por dominación sexual como lo estaba Miller. No era un sádico. Era un pendejo que estaba hambriento de dinero. Podía soportar estar encerrada, y me consolaba el hecho de que este tipo no había mostrado ninguna puta inclinación a tocarme. Podía sobrevivir a todo menos eso.

Se abrieron las rejas e hicieron un gesto con su mano para que pasáramos. El camino cruzaba por un grupo de árboles, y luego salimos hacia un pedazo de propiedad realmente grande. Alice nos había mostrado las imágenes, pero no mostraba el tamaño real del lugar hasta que realmente estabas allí. Había una casa extremadamente grande de tres plantas que era el punto focal en todo, pero dispersas en todo el terreno había construcciones con apariencia de pequeñas chozas. Parecían tener el tamaño de una habitación de hotel regular, con un pequeño porche incluido. Desde donde estaba sentada en la parte de atrás de la van, había unas veinticinco de ellas distribuidas. A mi derecha, a lo lejos, estaba un edificio que lucía como si alguna vez hubiera sido un potrero. Era rojo con ribetes blancos, y las puertas principales estaban abiertas. Podía notar que este lugar fue un hogar una vez—o al menos un hogar para vacacionar—pero ahora, era un complejo.

"¡Vamos!" Gruñó Walter, ondeando su arma frente a mí cuando salió de la van.

Asentí y salí de la parte trasera de la van, siseando cuando mis pies descalzos tocaron la roca fría. "Joder, está helando aquí. ¿Podrían al menos darme mis zapatos?" Le pregunté, incapaz de ocultar mi desdén.

"Ya veremos," me dijo con una irritante sonrisa que me hubiera gustado borrársela de una puta vez con una bofetada.

"Bien, idiota. Espera, entonces. Cuando muera de neumonía, no habrá nada de dinero que recibir," suspiré dramáticamente, rodándole los ojos.

"Sí, pero tal vez un poco de sufrimiento va a deshacerse de esa mimada niña rica que hay en ti," añadió Lilith con una carcajada.

"Perra, te puedo enseñar lo mimada que soy…" Gruñí, dando un paso hacia ella, pero Kenny y Walter me detuvieron. Lo satisfactorio fue ver cómo daba ese temeroso paso hacia atrás. Esposada o no, podía añadir otro moretón a su cara. Y lo sabía. "Nunca he sido mimada," le dije con brusquedad. La señalé. "Lilith, un día, no tendrás a estos tipos para protegerte…" Le advertí con una ceja levantada.

Escuché a Kurt soltar una risita por lo bajo, pero no dijo nada. En realidad no podía decir nada porque tenía que seguir su papel, al menos para proteger a su madre y hermana. Comprendí a lo que se refería cuando dijo que no podía dejarme ir. Walter podría ordenar un golpe en su familia, sobre todo con todos los hombres que tenía bajo su mando. Y ahora que el padre de Kurt estaba bajo arresto, no habría nada que Kurt pudiera hacer. No habría forma de que llegara a su madre y hermana lo suficientemente rápido.

"¡Vamos!" Dijo Walter, perdiendo la paciencia con la entera situación. Agarró mi brazo con brusquedad, empujándome para que empezara a caminar. "Kenny," gruñó, "muéstrale a Isabella donde va a quedarse."

"Con mucho gusto," se rio Kenny, sujetando mi hombro y dirigiéndome hacia un costado del granero. "Vas a amar esto," soltó un resoplido, y podía ver hacia donde me conducía.

Parecía un refugio contra tormentas, o un refugio antibombas de los cincuentas. Escalones conducía a lo que una vez era una puerta y ahora era una reja con barras de acero. Era una maldita celda subterránea. Recordaba un tiempo cuando ni siquiera podía acercarme a un sótano o nada subterráneo—gracias a Miller—pero con el tiempo superé ese último miedo justo antes de que naciera Bethy.

Kenny le quitó el candado a la reja y me metió de un empujón. "¡Tú, pendejo! ¡Te traje compañía!" Gritó hacia la oscuridad de la celda. Encendió una luz tenue, llevando una sonrisa de idiota. "¡Hey… Humpty Dumpty **(1)**!"

Dentro había tres celdas más, todas rodeadas de barras de acero. Eran apenas lo suficientemente grandes para los catres, los inodoros y las piletas que los llenaban. De hecho, se parecía a la cárcel de una película del viejo oeste, donde el borracho del pueblo iba a dormir la mona por la noche.

Alcancé a ver movimiento bajo la tenue luz proporcionada por un simple foco de bajo voltaje que colgaba del techo. Cuando Kenny me metió en la celda en el extremo izquierdo, miré hacia a la que estaba en el extremo derecho y suspiré.

Christopher Douglas—el conductor ebrio que había matado a los Greene y a la hija de Lilith, Ashley—estaba mirando, con el rostro cenizo y nervioso.

Sacudí mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que Kenny azotaba la puerta y cerraba mi celda con llave. No tenía sentido por qué estaba él aquí, a menos que Lilith realmente buscara venganza. Había desechado esa teoría cuando nos enteramos de la parte de Walter en esto. Christopher no tenía dinero que yo supiera. De hecho, sus antecedentes criminales le estaba haciendo difícil el que encontrara trabajo—sin mencionar que seguía siendo un alcohólico.

Miré de nuevo a Kenny, que me miraba fijamente. Podía recordar claramente la aversión inmediata de mi hija hacia él, y por solo un momento, vi lo que ella vio: ausencia de compasión, una sonrisa malvada, y el gusto por ver el miedo en otros.

"¿Qué?" Le dije con desdén.

"Parece que conoces al rechoncho ese de allá," me dijo, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí.

"Así es," le dije con un resoplido, rodando los ojos. "Christopher Douglas de Seattle," comencé a decir, mirando a un Kenny bastante sorprendido, y a un más sorprendido Christopher. "Treinta dos años. Un metro setenta y siente. Ciento veinticinco kilos… más o menos. Arrestado hace unos años por conducir ebrio y homicidio vehicular imprudencial. Mató a una familia de tres y al conductor de un semirremolque. Actualmente vive con su madre y trabaja medio tiempo en un restaurante de comida rápida. Desapareció hace como dos semanas, pero supongo que lo encontramos…"

Kenny bufó una carcajada. "Supongo que sí." Caminó hacia la celda de Christopher e hizo repiquetear la puerta. "Suena como que te odia tanto como Lilith, Gordo. No eres precisamente popular entre las damas, ¿verdad, amigo?"

"Déjame en paz, Kenny," se quejó Christopher, sentándose en su catre, el que chirrió un poco bajo su peso.

Kenny se rio, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás mientras nos dejaba, cerrando con llave la reja principal cuando salía. Escuché sus pasos ascendiendo, solo para desvanecerse una vez que pisó la hierba. Afortunadamente, dejó la luz prendida.

"¿Te conozco?" Me preguntó Christopher, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia un costado de su celda. Sujetó los barrotes mientras miraba a través de la celda vacía entre nosotros.

"Sí, probablemente sí," le dije con un suspiro, mirándolo. "Tú mataste a mis amigos."

~oOo~

 **EDWARD**

"¿Quiénes son los bebés, papi?" Me preguntó Bethy mientras la cargaba por la casa. Estaba señalando el grupo de fotos en la pared de nuestra sala.

Solo necesitaba el contacto con ella. Había estado lejos mucho tiempo, y olía a dulce y limpio. Ella parecía en realidad solo querer hablar conmigo, así que le di el gusto, y ayudaba que se parecía tanto a Bella cuando inclinaba su curiosa cabeza hacia mí que era reconfortante. Después de que ella tomara una rápida siesta y yo me sentara con Eleazar y mi padre a hablar sobre los pasos a seguir, no había podido bajarla.

"Sabes quienes son," me reí entre dientes, besando su sien mientras se aferraba a mis hombros. "Dime."

"¡Son mami y tú!" Soltó unas risitas, mirando todavía a la foto que Charlie le había dejado a Bella en un álbum. Nos mostraba a los dos el día que Bella nació, acurrucados juntos en la misma cuna. Nuestros padres de pie orgullos alrededor de nosotros.

"Esa es mi niña," canturreé, besando de nuevo su sien. Estaba tratando de encontrar el valor de dejarla con Esme, porque necesitaban que hiciera un vuelo de reconocimiento en el helicóptero.

Alice había estudiado las imágenes de satélite hasta que dijo que se iba a quedar ciega, pero quería tomas con acercamientos, térmicas y una foto completa de lo que teníamos que enfrentar. Benny y Wes no habían regresado de su viaje a casa de la señora Carmichael, así que no estábamos seguros a qué atenernos con ellos. Sin embargo, mi padre y Eleazar no estaban en verdad esperando. Querían iniciar un plan, y pronto. Mi padre estaba incluso considerando llamar a algunos viejos amigos para que nos ayudaran. Pero necesitaban fotos detalladas para poder hacer algo.

"Y esa eres tú y mami," me dijo, señalando a mi madre y la de Bella sentadas en los escalones principales de la tía Kate. Estaba señalando específicamente a las pancitas bastante grandes.

Me reí otra vez. "Sí, señorita," le dije, incapaz de no sonreír, porque esas fotos significaban todo para mí y Bella.

Bethy observó una foto de nuestra boda, la panza de mi esposa enorme con Bethy. "Esa soy yo," susurró, volviéndose para mirarme.

"Oh sí," le dije con una sonrisa. "Hiciste que a mami se le antojaran de tacos y bananas —la cosa más extraña que jamás he visto comer a alguien al mismo tiempo, y he visto a hombres comer escorpiones en el desierto."

"¡Puaj!" Se rio, su pequeña nariz arrugándose de una forma tan adorable que no pude evitar frotar la mía contra la de ella. "¡No se pupone que comas bichos!"

Solté una carcajada y me encogí de hombros. "No lo hice. Pero dicen que los escorpiones saben como a cacahuates."

"G-Guácala," bufó, levantando la mano para tocar la foto.

"Pequeña dulzura, tengo que trabajar," le dije en voz baja. "Necesito que te quedes con _Nanny_."

"No, no," me replicó, negando. "¡No, p-papi! ¡Voy cotigo!"

"No tardaré mucho… solo unas cuantas horas," le dije, pero nunca debía haber intentado razonar con una niña de tres años.

"No, _p-por favor_ , p-papi," me rogó, agarrando ambos lados de mi rostro al mismo tiempo que gruesas lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. "¡Me vas a dejar, como mami!"

Suspiré, llevándola hacia el sofá y sentándome con ella en mi regazo. "Elizabeth Renee, escúchame. Tu mami no te dejó, bebé. Se la llevaron. Ella no te dejaría en un millón de años, ni por todo el dinero del mundo. ¿Me entiendes?" Verifiqué, y asintió. "Te ama más que nada."

"¿P-Por favor?" Me rogó de nuevo, acercándose a mí en mi regazo. "Me portaré bien. Lo prometo. ¡Mami me dijo que te ayudara!"

Escuché risitas desde la puerta, y levanté la vista para ver a mi padre y a Esme mirándonos. Alec estaba apoyando contra la pared en el fondo, porque se suponía que volaría conmigo. Fueron esos enormes y tristes ojos verdes, mirando a través de unas verdaderamente largas pestañas oscuras, los que me mataron. Fue la leve inclinación de su cabeza, pero más que nada, como se aferraba firmemente a mi camiseta lo que finalmente me hizo ceder.

"¡No sin una chaqueta, pequeña dulzura!" Suspiré derrotado, porque joder, simplemente no podía decirle que no. "Pero escúchame," le dije antes de que se bajara de mi regazo. "Habrá un punto donde no podrás ir, bebé. Y necesito que seas fuerte para eso, ¿está bien?"

Asintió, besando mi mejilla, murmurando, "¡Ch-Chaqueta!"

Se escabulló por el pasillo y yo me incliné hacia adelante, descansando los codos sobre mis rodillas. "Mierda," siseé bajito, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

Esme se sentó junto a mí, poniendo un reconfortante brazo alrededor de mis hombros. "Estás haciendo lo mejor que puedes, cariño," me tranquilizó. "Es seguro para que ella vaya, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," dije con un suspiro, mirándola y asintiendo. "Vamos a estar muy alto, por lo que nadie podrá vernos bien. Una pasada justo antes del anochecer, y otro después de que oscurezca. Volveremos pronto."

"Bueno, llévala, hijo," me instó mi padre, con una sonrisa comprensiva. "Es obvio que te necesita."

"A manejado esto extraordinariamente bien, Edward," dijo Esme en voz baja. "Hasta ahora… no tuvo pesadillas durante su siesta, no ha arremetido contra nadie… solo ha estado…"

"Muy pegada," terminé por ella, mirando mis manos. "Me preocuparé por eso cuando tenga que dejarla para esta… siguiente fase." Levanté la vista hacia mi padre, y luego a Esme.

"En serio estás subestimando mi magia de abuela," bufó Esme, rodando los ojos. "Puedo manejarlo, hijo."

Mi papá y yo nos reímos, y levanté mis manos en señal de rendición. "Está bien, está bien," me reí entre dientes, abriendo mis brazos cuando Bethy volvió a entrar en la sala. "¿Lista, pequeña dulzura?"

"Sip," dijo entusiasmada, girándose hacia la mesita de café y cogiendo mi gorra de béisbol. Levantó sus brazos y la puso en mi cabeza hacia atrás, como siempre la usaba cuando volaba. "Ahora la mía, p-papi," me ordenó.

Dios, era tan linda. Me dio su pequeña gorra rosada y una sudadera. Llevaba su cabello medio recogido, _jeans_ , y una camiseta con camuflaje color rosa. Por mucho que Bella trataba de vestirla de forma femenina, a veces, era todo un marimacho.

"¡Brazos arriba!" Le ordené, y sus pequeños brazos se levantaron en el aire. Metí la pequeñísima sudadera _Air Force_ color gris por su cabeza, sacando su largo cabello y acomodando la capucha. "¿Meto la colita por la gorra?" Le pregunté, pero sacudió su cabeza diciendo que no.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace cinco años que mi vida giraría en torno a dos hermosas morenas, colas de caballo, y camuflaje color rosa, me hubiera reído con ganas y muy probablemente maldecido sus traseros, pero que me jodan, si no era la verdad. También amaba esa mierda. Siempre había visualizado un hijo, pero Bethy era más de lo que alguna vez había soñado, así que vengan las faldas y mallas, colas de caballo y cositas para el cabello. Podía vivir con muñecas y jugar a maquillarse, porque ella era el mejor logro que jamás había tenido, y tan solo mirarla me hacía extrañar a mi esposa con un anhelo que todo lo consumía.

"Nop, como la tuya," me dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, y juro por dios, se veía idéntica a Bella cuando me acusaba de ser un idiota.

Sus abuelos lo vieron al instante, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no soltar una carcajada.

Sonreí, poniendo su gorra hacia atrás y cargándola en mis brazos. "Dale un beso a _Poppy_ y _Nanny_ , porque ya nos vamos, ¿está bien?"

Se estiró, abrazando y besando a los dos. "Los amo," canturreó con dulzura.

" _Bambina_ ," dijo Alec con una risita, sacudiendo su cabeza con lo que acababa de presenciar. "Ven conmigo mientras tu papá prepara el helicóptero. Te pondré el cinturón."

" _Soy_ el copiloto de p-papi," dijo con autoridad y un pulgar apuntando a su pecho al mismo tiempo que iba con él voluntariamente.

Mi papá se rio, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Copiloto, asistente de chef, aprendiz de carpintero… la lista es interminable," murmuró con ironía.

Le sonreí y me encogí de hombros. Era cierto. No había muchas cosas que yo hiciera en las que Bethy solo… me ayudara. Simplemente amaba estar conmigo y Bella, sin importar lo que hacíamos. Podía jugar calladita con sus muñecas o hacer dibujos mientras su madre trabajaba en la computadora, o me traía lo que sea que le pidiera si estaba en mi carpintería o cocinando, por lo que le permitíamos simplemente pasar tiempo con nosotros. Pero volar conmigo era una de sus cosas favoritas, porque la había llevado conmigo desde que podía recordar.

"Sí, sí," se rio Alec cuando se fue con él. "Como si no lo supiera. Pronto vas a ser tú la que vueles, recuerda lo que te digo," le dijo cuando salían a través de la mosquitera.

Mickey y Emmett, podría decir que las únicas dos personas a las que les confiaría mis revisiones antes del vuelo y la carga de combustible, estaban terminando cuando salimos, pero fue Rose en la que mis ojos se posaron cuando salió de la oficina de _Gravity_ con Caleb en sus brazos. Se veía cansada, pero determinada.

"Tenemos un problema," me dijo, su rostro ilegible mientras me miraba, y luego a mi padre. "Wes y Benny acaban de llamar. No han podido conseguir ninguna autorización para entrar en el complejo de Walter. La forma en que conseguimos la información no es precisamente legal. A pesar de que Benny lo llamó una amenaza anónima para Ruiz, la información relacionada con el complejo de Walter fue conseguida ilegalmente. Wes no tenía razón para hablar con Walter padre, así que no pueden recibir una orden judicial."

"Pero ellos tienen a mi esposa," gruñí por lo bajo, sin querer que Bethy me escuchara.

"No importa," gruñó mi padre. "Vamos a ir sin ellos."

"Eso fue lo que dijo Eleazar," respondió Rose con un gesto de su cabeza. "Justo ahora, está al teléfono con su oficina… así que veremos…" Me miró, sus ojos un poco tristes. "Alice dice que puedes irte. La cámara está calibrada, y tu radio está fija en algún canal oculto. Encriptado, si no me equivoco, porque no quiere tomar ningún riesgo."

"Gracias, Rose," le dije, abriendo la puerta de la cabina y viendo a Emmett subir.

"¿Qué?" Me preguntó, sus ojos serios. "Joder, voy a ir contigo. Necesito ver esta mierda en persona."

"Lenguaje," siseó Rose, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente hacia Bethy, que afortunadamente estaba absorta con su tío Alec al otro lado del helicóptero.

"Lo siento. Pagaré en el frasco de las groserías," dijo con un suspiro, viéndose avergonzado, y me reí de él. "Pero en serio. Quiero ir."

"Entonces vamos," le dije, haciendo un gesto con mi mano para que subiera. "Cierra la puerta y ponte el cinturón."

Sabía que Emmett se iba a poner ansioso. Ha sido así desde que lo conocí en Afganistán. Todo lo que teníamos que hacer era decirle quien era el enemigo, poner un arma en sus manos, y señalarle la puta dirección correcta. Era un soldado fuerte, noble y peleador, pero prefería entrar con las armas por delante que planear. Lo entendía, pero esta vez yo prefería un plan al que apegarme. Al menos si iba, sentiría que estaba haciendo algo.

Me subí al asiento del piloto, poniéndome mis auriculares. Estiré mi mano y abrí una puerta donde estaban guardados los auriculares de Bethy. Dónde había encontrado Bella unos pequeños, jamás lo sabría, pero al menos no se tragaban toda su cabeza como lo harían unos normales. Y eran, por supuesto, _rosados_.

Una vez que Alec y Emmett se pusieron sus cinturones de seguridad y cerraron las puertas, dije adiós a todos con la mano y anuncié mi vuelo. Era un simple "viaje turístico", en lo que a mi manifiesto se refería. Activando interruptores y revisando calibradores, lo encendí.

Me volví hacia Bethy, que estaba jugando con los cordeles de su sudadera. "¿Lista, pequeña dulzura?" Le pregunté por sus auriculares.

Asintió, sus piecitos pateando un poco.

"Buena niña," le dije, y me elevé de mi patio lentamente.

~oOo~

 **BELLA**

Las celdas estaban frías y húmedas, y mis pies empezaban a dolerme por el fío conforme la noche iba cayendo sobre nosotros. Los envolví con mi chaqueta mientras yacía en mi catre, mirando a mi vecino. Christopher se había quedado dormido después de que se dio cuenta de quién era yo. Balbuceó una disculpa avergonzada por lo que le había hecho a los Greene y al conductor del semirremolque, y luego se quedó en silencio. Supuse que su culpa era más de lo que podía soportar, porque lucía como si reviviera esa mierda todos los putos días.

Había una parte de mí que todavía lo odiaba por ello, pero había pasado mucho tiempo y probablemente lo había dejado pasar mucho antes de que me diera cuenta. Además, teníamos mayores problemas que mis sentimientos por algo que había pasado hace varios años.

Los grillos cantaban con fuerza a través de reja principal cerrada con llave en la cima de las escaleras. Había pasado unas cuantas horas jodidamente largas, y mi corta siesta había estado llena de sueños tanto aterradores como eróticos. Soñé con calabozos, con hombres sádicos que no podían estar con las manos quietas, y soñé con besos lentos y prolongados y murmullos de cosas sucias que provenían de una voz aterciopelada. Sueños con fuertes brazos y manos callosas que me tocaban me habían despertado con una necesidad por Edward tan grande, que me había hecho llorar. Quería su calidez rodeándome, y quería inhalar ese perfecto aroma suyo—fresca madera cortada y jabón. Necesitaba que me dijera que estaba allí, que nunca permitiría que alguien me tocara de nuevo.

Walter bajó corriendo las escaleras, un preocupado Kurt siguiéndolo. No vi a Lilith, pero vi a Kenny entrar con bolsas de comida rápida, arrojando una a través de las barras de Christopher de manera que aterrizó en su gran panza, lo que lo despertó al instante, antes de arrojarme una bolsa mí.

Por la expresión en el rostro de Walter, estaba muy segura que Rusty no había llegado con las niñas. Mantuve mi rostro ilegible cuando levanté la vista hacia él desde mi cena.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le pregunté, y Kurt sonrió ligeramente, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" Dijo furioso, su temperamento muy apenas bajo control. "¿Cómo conseguiste que escaparan esas niñas?"

"No tengo idea de qué estás hablando," murmuré con un bocado de sándwich en mi boca. Me encogí de hombros y me le quedé mirando inocentemente.

Fue Kenny el que se movió primero, estrellando sus manos contra las barras de mi celda. "Joder, Rusty está _muerto_ , perra."

"¿Oh?" Bufé con falsa sorpresa con otro bocado. "Lo siento. ¿Suicidio?"

Kurt tuvo que frotar su rostro a fin de ocultar su sonrisa.

"No, no fue un maldito suicidio," dijo Walter con un gesto de desdén por detrás Kenny que seguía jadeando. "¡Encontraron su coche ensartado en un árbol!"

"¿Estaba conduciendo ebrio?" Le pregunté, echando un vistazo rápido hacia Christopher, que resopló bajito, mientras observaba todo con gran atención. Tanto Kenny como Walter negaron. "Supongo que las niñas no estaban en el coche," les dije, sin siquiera molestarme en darles mi completa atención.

"No, estaba solo," respondió Walter. "Dime cómo lo hiciste."

"Ustedes dejaron que se escaparan," los acusé, señalándolos con un papa frita. "Demonios, puede que sigan vagando en el bosque."

"Oh no," se rio Walter, señalándome con su dedo. "No soy un maldito estúpido… sé a ciencia cierta que no liberarías a dos niñas de tres años solas en el bosque. De ninguna jodida manera. Te ibas a encontrar con alguien."

"¿Cómo iba a encontrarme con alguien, Walter?" Dije con un suspiro, rodándole los ojos. "Nadie sabía a dónde me llevaste. Nadie nos siguió. Eso dijiste tú mismo."

"¿Quiénes eran esa gente en la estación, Isabella?" Gritó.

"Amigos… familia… FBI…" Tomé otro bocado, mirándolos a todos, pero mi mirada se posó en bastante frustrado Walter. "¿Ya pediste el dinero? Tengo curiosidad de saber qué te dijeron."

"Es gracioso que preguntes," me dijo, sacando su teléfono. "Estaba a punto de hacer la llamada. ¿Quieres escuchar?"

"Claro," balbuceé con el último bocado de sándwich en mi boca. "Diles hola por mí."

Mi indiferencia estaba matando a Kenny. De hecho, Walter lo detuvo de abrir la puerta de mi celda.

"¿Qué pasa, Kenny? ¿Extrañas a tu… _compañero de celda_?" Dije con desprecio al mismo tiempo que me soltaba una sarta de groserías.

Todos se congelaron como ciervos frente a los faros de un coche mientras me miraban. Kurt mordió el interior de su mejilla mientras se apoyaba contra la pared detrás de Kenny y Walter, quienes tenían la boca abierta como peces fuera del agua.

"Para que lo sepas, puedes culpar a Lilith," dije con un suspiro, subiendo un poco más a mi catre para poder recostarme contra la pared, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra. "Presentarse en la boda fue un gran error. Grande. Soy una investigadora privada, así que investigué a todos los que conoce."

"Está mintiendo," gritó Kenny, volviéndose hacia Walter. "Hay más que eso detrás. Rusty no se estrelló contra un árbol por accidente… ¡Te lo digo, Walt!"

"¡Cierra la boca!" Walter le dijo con brusquedad. "Estoy llamando ahora."

No estaba segura a quién estaba llamando, si a Carlisle o a Edward, pero esperaba que le siguieran la corriente, que Bethy le hubiera entregado mi nota a su padre. Walter puso el teléfono en alta voz, y todos contuvimos el aliento mientras sonaba.

"Cullen," espetó Edward al teléfono, y no pude evitar sonreír, porque se escuchaba hermoso y frustrado, cansado y enojado—todas las cosas que eran el epítome de _sexy_ para mí. Y todas se manifestaron por el teléfono con una sola palabra. Casi me desvanecí al escuchar a mi esposo.

"¡Hey, bebé!" Lo llamé, con una sonrisa de diez kilómetros de ancho, porque encabronaba a Walter a rabiar.

"Cállala," gruñó, y Kenny entró en acción, abriendo mi celda y levantándome de un tirón para poner una mano en mi boca.

"¿Bella?"

"Bueno, ya tienes tu prueba de vida, pendejo," dijo en el teléfono. "Ella la jodió, Cullen," le dijo. "Se suponía que fuera sola."

"Y se suponía que tú traerías a esas niñas," replicó Edward, "pero… no lo hiciste." Dijo las tres últimas palabras cantaditas en suspiro, y en ese momento, supe que había recibido mi nota. Estaba jugando totalmente con estos tipos.

"Supongo que ahora las tienes," gruñó Walter, rodando los ojos.

"Oh, por supuesto que sí," dijo mi esposo, "y tengo un mensaje para Kenny."

"¿Y cuál es, hijo de puta?" Gritó Kenny, como si su voz no se oyera, como si estuviéramos hablando con dos pequeñas latas y un puto pedazo de hilo. Mi oído zumbó ya que hizo esa mierda justo en mi cabeza. Idiota.

"Yo, personalmente, me aseguraré de que mueras," dijo Edward, su voz amenazadora, y sabía que decía en serio cada palabra. "Rusty lloró como una perra cuando acabé con él."

"¿Quién _demonios_ eres tú?" Le preguntó Walter, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Alguien a quien nunca deberías haber jodido," respondió. "Ahora, dame tus demandas por el regreso de mi esposa, y lo pensaré."

 _¡Buen chico!_ Mentalmente lancé un puño al aire, porque eso era exactamente lo que quería que hiciera. Walter pensaba que tenía el control, pensaba que estaba rodeado de protección, pero no _conocía_ la protección. Y que me jodan si sabía algo de control.

"Veinte millones," demandó Walter, viéndose un poco nervioso, pero mantuvo su compostura. "Veinte millones, y la recuperarás."

Edward resolló por el teléfono, como si lo estuviera pensando. "Ya veremos… pero que sepas esto… Si un cabello de su cabeza está fuera de lugar, si tiene un solo moretón, si tiene un puto _corte por papel_ , me aseguraré de que sufras, hijo de puta. Esa mierda será prolongada, lenta y muy, pero _muy_ dolorosa. Y hablo en serio."

Casi me desvanecí de nuevo y solté una risita detrás de la mano de Kenny, porque ya tenía un moretón, y la mirada asustada de Walter a mi rostro lo demostraba.

"Llámame en veinticuatro horas con la hora y el lugar, y tendrás tu respuesta," ordenó Edward por el altavoz. "Y _un día_ , Bella... lo haré de nuevo. Lo hice cuando nos conocimos, y haré esa mierda de nuevo. Adviérteles si quieres, dulzura. Joder, no importa." Dicho eso, terminó la llamada.

Kenny me soltó, y me senté en mi catre mientras él dejaba la celda y me volvía a encerrar.

"¿Qué demonios significa eso?" Me preguntó Walter, y lo miré.

Sabía exactamente lo que significaba. Edward me acababa de decir que venía por mí, que me salvaría. De nuevo. Iba a venir en un día, y estaba muy segura que iba a traer a todos los demonios del infierno con él. Pero encima de eso, me dio autorización para decirle a Walter lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Me encogí de hombros, recostándome otra vez contra la pared. "Algo críptico para mí," mentí fácilmente, porque no quería decirle todavía.

Walter se me quedó mirando por un momento, pero no aparté la mirada de él. Se volvió hacia Kurt. "Devuélvele sus zapatos," le ordenó, y luego dejó el lugar.

Kurt asintió, pero esperó hasta que Kenny y Walter estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos antes de hablar. "Voy a traerte tus botas, pero dame unos minutos. Están en la casa principal."

"Está bien," dije con un suspiro, cerrando mis ojos por un momento.

"¿Quién _es_ tu esposo?" Me preguntó Kurt, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí.

Sonreí, todavía sin abrir los ojos. Tomé una respiración profunda, permitiéndome relajarme, al menos por unos segundos. "Él es… mi héroe."

~oOo~

 **EDWARD**

Puse el teléfono sobre la mesa de conferencias en la oficina de _Gravity_ , apoyando mis brazos en ella. Escuchar la voz de Bella casi me destrozó. Tenía que canalizar toda mi ira, toda mi frustración hacia el hombre que tenía su vida en sus manos. Hablaba en serio cuando le dije que iba a ir por ella, me importaba una mierda si decidía decirles. Joder, nada podría detenerme.

"¿Veinte millones?" Preguntó Makenna a nadie en particular. "Maldición."

"No verá un centavo," le respondió mi padre, colocando una mano sobre mi hombro cuando agaché mi cabeza. "Se escuchaba bien, hijo," me tranquilizó con voz suave. "Mañana en la noche," me dijo, volviéndose hacia la maldita habitación llena de gente. "Para cuando este cabrón llame de nuevo, estaremos en su puerta."

"No puedo ayudarte… legalmente, está vez," dijo Benny, su voz sonando nerviosa. "Alguien más se apoderó del caso, y no sé quién…"

"Yo," admitió Eleazar cuando entró desde la sala de computadoras, dejando caer un archivo sobre la mesa. "Este es ahora un caso de Seguridad Nacional," dijo, con una sonrisa irónica extendiéndose en sus rasgos. "Ahora es mi caso, mi problema, mi misión."

Me enderecé y me recargué en la mesa, mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho. "Aun así voy a ir," le dije, señalándolo con mi dedo.

"Todos vamos a ir," se rio Eleazar. "Demonios, los necesito a todos. Y unos más…" Dijo con un suspiro, mirando a mi padre. "Llámalos, Carlisle. Yo mismo llamé a algunos hombres retirados."

"Ya lo hice," respondió mi padre. "Estarán aquí por la mañana. Lo que me gustaría revisar es lo que acaba de traer Edward."

"¡Estoy en ello, estoy en ello, estoy en ello!" Suspiró Alice exasperada. "Dios, denme un segundo. ¡He estado imprimiendo desde que venía de regreso!"

Todos nos reímos de ella, porque salió con una gran pila de fotos en sus brazos, dejándolas caer frente a ella sobre la mesa de conferencias. Todos nos reunimos en torno a ella de manera que pudiéramos verlas cuando las extendió para nosotros.

"Está bien, primero," comenzó a decir Alice, exponiendo una sección de toda la propiedad en orden. "Con esto es con lo que estamos lidiando," nos dijo, señalando una vista aérea de la montaña en sí, incluyendo los bosques, un pequeño arroyo y el camino serpenteante que subía por un costado. "Este," bufó, quitando la foto, solo para remplazarla con varias fotos que, cuando se colocaban juntas, no solo abarcaba toda la mesa, sino que mostraba todo el complejo en alta definición y a color. "Este es el complejo de Walter. Como pueden ver, alguna vez fue una casa vacacional para sus abuelos. Las construcciones más pequeñas han sido añadidas recientemente en la propiedad, pero las construcciones originales todavía están en pie—la casa principal, los establos, y curiosamente… un refugio antibombas."

"¿Qué?" Gruñí, mirándola.

"Sí, también pensé eso," gimió, su rostro lleno de una combinación de tristeza e ira con la sola idea de que Bella pudiera estar de nuevo bajo el suelo.

"Realmente es un refugio antibombas. Los abuelos fueron un producto de la amenaza de la guerra fría, por lo que instalaron un refugio subterráneo. Está en los planos originales."

"¿Puedes saber si Bella está allí, Alice?" Preguntó Jasper, señalando hacia la estructura no muy lejos del granero.

"No," dijo con firmeza y negando. "No puedo, pero te mostraré porqué."

Makenna unió con cinta la vista en conjunto del complejo, pegándolo en un espacio abierto en la pared mientras Alice extendía otra vista. Eran las tomas térmicas.

"Estas muestran cada cuerpo caliente en la propiedad. Cuento unos treinta y dos, más o menos, pero no estoy lejos," dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia la casa. "Hay actividad en la casa, el granero, las pequeñas casitas de campo o chozas, y en los campos. ¿Pero ven esto?" Preguntó, mirándonos a mi papá y a mí, y asentimos a lo que su dedo estaba señalando. "Cuando volaste por encima, vi actividad aquí. Gente entraba y salía, pero no puedo verlos cuando están adentro."

"¿Está revestido de plomo?" Preguntó Eleazar, agachándose para mirar la foto de cerca.

"Tendría sentido," habló Emmett. "Algunos de esos viejos refugios antibombas fueron construidos así, porque en ese entonces, la gente creía que el plomo te protegía de la radiación, sin tomar en cuenta que la explosión termonuclear te golpea tan rápido y con tanto calor que eres cenizas antes de parpadear," dijo con ironía, rodando los ojos. "Es costoso como el demonio hacerlo, pero tal parece que el abuelo podía costearlo."

"Espero que no," gimió Alice, sacudiendo su cabeza, "porque si Bella activa el último chip GPS, no tengo idea si trasmitirá o no a través del plomo."

Makenna unió con cita también ese juego de fotos, poniéndolo en la pared junto a las otras de manera que Alice pudiera sacar unas fotos más.

"Por último, algunos acercamientos. Chicos, les _encantará_ esto," nos dijo, rodando los ojos. "Tienen armas ocultas por todo el lugar. Alguien entre ellos solía ser militar, porque tienen una vieja metralleta allí," nos dijo, señalando justo en frente de la casa principal. "Tienen alambre con cuchillas alrededor de toda la propiedad, y tienen un almacén con un montón de mierda dentro del granero," nos dijo, mirándome. "Volaste bien por encima, así que pude hacer un acercamiento más allá de las puertas del granero abiertas. Tenían de todo… granadas, lanzagranadas de mano antitanque, armas automáticas, y un montón de putas municiones."

"Creía que estos tipos no eran violentos," dijo Mickey con un bufido al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la toma del granero. "Pensé que solo eran un grupo de gentuza."

"Se están abasteciendo para algo," murmuró Benny, frotándose la barbilla.

"Sí, ¿pero qué?" Preguntó Eleazar a nadie en particular. "No tienen una misión, por lo que pude ver hasta ahora."

"Tal vez son de esos tipos que se preparan para la supervivencia," sugirió Jasper. "Ya saben… de ese tipo de mierda de _un chico de campo puede sobrevivir_. Sembrar tu propia comida, vivir a tu manera, sin necesidad del gobierno o de la policía, o incluso la sociedad."

"Eso parecen," dije con un suspiro, cogiendo una foto de puerta principal protegida. "No parecen precisamente… organizados."

"Tal vez no," reflexionó Eleazar, mirando hacia las fotos en la pared, y luego, otra vez a las que estaban sobre la mesa, "pero no les daremos tiempo para que averigüen que tan organizados pueden ser." Me miró. "Ed, estamos hablando de Bella, así que necesitamos decidir exactamente cómo quieres entrar."

"No quiero llegar volando," le dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza y arrojando las fotos en mi mano sobre la mesa. "Van a oír que nos acercamos, y no quiero eso."

Eleazar estudió mi rostro, pero podía ver que estaba considerando esa mierda. Al fin, asintió. "Furtivo. ¿Comando o asalto por tierra **(2)**?"

Asentí, pasando una mano por mi cabello y acercándome al plano principal en la pared. "Ve lo malditamente cerca que ese refugio antibombas está de todas esas armas, de todas esas municiones en el granero. No puedo arriesgarme a que alguien lo vuele, o que disparen algo. Está demasiado cerca, y podría colapsar si explota con fuerza. No. Prefiero entrar caminando."

"¿Cuántos van a ir con nosotros?" Preguntó Jasper, trazando con su dedo el sinuoso camino hacia la puerta protegida.

"Bueno," suspiró Eleazar, mirando a Benny, "Me gustaría pensar que catorce. Esos somos todos nosotros," dijo, haciendo un gesto con su mano alrededor de la habitación, lo que lo incluía a él, Eric, Felix, Alec, Emmett, Jasper, Mickey, Sam, mi padre, y yo. "Carlisle, conseguiste a dos, ¿sí?"

"Sí," mi papá dijo asintiendo. "Llamé a Ned Cauldwell y a su hermano, Harry."

"¡No jodas!" Le dije, mis cejas levantándose. "No manejan…"

"Una tienda de cacería en West Virginia, sí," respondió mi padre. "Y se ofrecieron a ayudarnos con algunas armas extras y municiones, sin mencionar la camioneta que conducen. Sucede que estaban cerca en Nevada en una exposición de armas. Vienen directamente hacia aquí."

"Joder, genial," dijo Jasper con una sonrisa. "Ned y Harry son formidables."

"Perfecto," susurró Eleazar para sí mismo. "Conseguí a dos agentes retirados… son viejos colegas de la Marina… Spike Devlin y Elam Hart. Los dos son excelentes tiradores y con entrenamiento militar." Se volvió hacia Benny. "Me gustaría que estuvieras en suministro de información con Alice. Ella aquí, y tú con nosotros. ¿Lo harías?"

Benny y Wes ya estaban asintiendo. "Definitivamente, porque Alice y yo podemos equipar a algunos de ustedes con cámaras, para que podamos monitorear su progreso. Con la ayuda de Mack y Rose, deberíamos poder conseguir cualquier cosa que necesiten."

"¡Querido Jesús!" Canturreó Emmett, aplaudiendo una vez. "¡Bueno, pongámonos a trabajar een esta mierda!"

Nos tomó casi tres horas—hasta bien entrada la noche—el poder formar un plan básico. Como a eso de las tres de la mañana, todos empezamos a sentirnos aturdidos por el cansancio, así que Eleazar nos envió a dormir un poco, al menos hasta que los cuatro hombres extras llegaran por la mañana.

Entré en mi casa, quitándome la gorra y arrojándola sobre la mesita de café mientras caía con cansancio en mi sofá. Había una parte de mí que sabía que dormiría mejor en mi cama—curiosamente esa voz sonaba como la de Bella—pero simplemente no podía encontrar en mí el deseo de dormir solo en una cama que compartía con mi esposa. La mera idea hacía que se abriera un hoyo en mi pecho.

Escuché pies arrastrarse por el pasillo, y levanté la vista para ver a Bethy de pie allí con una camiseta demasiado grande que le llegaba a las rodillas, sujetando firmemente al señor Conejo con su brazo. Su cabello estaba suelto y colgaba en enmarañadas ondas sobre sus hombros.

"Niña bonita, ¿qué estás haciendo levantada tan tarde?" Le pregunté en voz baja, abriendo mis brazos cuando corrió hacia mí.

"Extraño a mami," murmuró, subiendo a mi regazo.

Me recosté en el sofá y levanté su rostro de manera que pudiera mirarlo. "Yo también," le susurré, besando su frente. "Pero a ella no le gustaría que estuviéramos tristes, pequeña dulzura."

Me frunció el ceño, levantando su mano para tocar mi rostro. " _Nanny_ dice que vas a ir a encontrarla."

"Voy a _intentarlo_ ," le dije, tratando de no prometerle nada, porque estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para no esperar demasiado, mucho menos provocar que lo hiciera mi hija. "De hecho, necesito que seas valiente y te quedes con _Nanny_ mañana."

"Quiero ir contilo, p-papi," me dijo, poniendo a el señor Conejo en mi pecho entre nosotros.

"No puedes, cariño," gemí, tomando su rostro entre mis manos. "Necesito que ayudes aquí."

Sus ojos se abrieron al mismo tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza hacia mí. "¿Con qué?"

"Tienes que hacerle compañía a _Nanny_ , porque _Poppy_ también va a ir," le expliqué. "Así que va a estar preocupada, y tienes que cuidarla. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?"

Otra vez frunció el ceño, su pequeña frente arrugándose, pero se le quedó viendo al señor Conejo. Por fin, asintió. "Está bien."

"De acuerdo," suspiré con un gesto de mi cabeza. "Buena niña," la elogié en voz baja, dándole un beso en su naricita. "Deberías estar en la cama."

"No tengo sueño," me dijo, al mismo tiempo que dio un enorme bostezo.

"Mmm, ya veo," solté una risita, estirando mi mano para agarrar el control remoto de la televisión. ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?"

Asintió con los ojos soñolientos y callada.

"Está bien, pero tienes que acostarte," le dije, dándole la vuelta de manera que quedara frente a la televisión, su cabeza en una almohada junto al brazo del sofá.

"¿Te acuestas conmilo?"

"Claro, cariño," me acosté detrás de ella, y subió mi brazo, justo como lo hacía su madre, poniendo su barbilla sobre mis nudillos, por lo que básicamente estaba acurrucado con ella y el señor Conejo.

Le di un beso en el tope de su cabeza, inhalando profundamente el aroma a limpio de su cabello, mientras cambiaba de canales. Las viejas comedias parecieron captar el interés de ambos, así que le dejé allí con el sonido bajito.

En algún momento, se rodó para quedar frente a mí. "¿Le dirías a mami q-que hice l-lo q-que m-me d-dijo?"

Le sonreí y asentí, porque a pesar de que su pequeño tartamudeo empezaba desaparecer, todavía se manifestaba con fuerza de vez en cuando, igual que el mío.

"Pequeña dulzura, eso va a ser lo _primero_ que le diga."

Se volvió a dar la vuelta, suspirando contenta, y se quedó dormida casi al instante. No tardé mucho en seguirla.

* * *

 **(1) Humpty Dumpty** **es un personaje en una rima infantil de Mamá Ganso, creado en Inglaterra. Es representado como un huevo antropomórfico o** **personificado** **. Su traducción definitiva puede ser Zanco Panco**.

 **(2) Comando es cuando llegan por aire o mar, implica paracaidismo o bucear. Ataque por tierra es, en este caso, subir caminando la montaña.**

* * *

 _ **Awww se me hace tan tierna Bethy, preocupada porque su mamá sepa que hizo lo que pidió, y que buen papi es nuestro Mercward 3 3 Pues ahora están listos para ir a rescatar a Bella, ¿tendrán éxito? Lo bueno es que hasta ahora, su cautiverio no tiene comparación al que antes experimentó a manos de Miller. Esperemos que siga así. Muchas gracias por leer y sobre todo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, ya saben que sus palabras me animan a seguir. Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana.**_


	10. Chapter 10

La declaración obligada :P Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de **_Drotuno_** , yo solo soy la traductora.

 **De nuevo me acompaña mi Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, y por ello gracias a ella también.**

CAPÍTULO 10

 **BELLA**

Joder, no podía dormir. Cuando cabeceaba, mis sueños eran horribles. Estaba malditamente agradecida que, finalmente, el día había comenzado.

 _¿Dime quién demonios pudo haberte encontrado, perra?_

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza ante el recuerdo de la voz de Miller, soltando lentamente un prolongado y relajante suspiro y mirando a Christopher cuando resopló en su profundo sueño. Tal vez era el estar bajo tierra, tal vez era la espera, o tal vez solo era el estar lejos de casa, lejos de Edward y Bethy. Nunca me sentí más poderosa y bajo control que cuando Edward estaba allí respaldándome. Sin él y cuando estaba sola con mis pensamientos, me sentía un poco vulnerable.

Le di vueltas y vueltas a la idea de decirle a Walter lo que se avecinaba. No estaba bromeando cuando le dije una vez que no tenía idea de lo que había hecho. No tenía ninguna pista de lo que había desencadenado, porque la identidad de mi esposo y la de su padre nunca existieron realmente. Walter había encabronado al grupo de gente que literalmente podía demoler este complejo en un parpadeo, apenas derramando una gota de sudor. Había decidido esperar o no decirle a Walter en lo absoluto, porque podía entrar en pánico y llevarme a otro parte. Donde estaba era el mejor lugar, porque sabía que en ese momento, había un grupo de hombres y mujeres enojados estudiando este lugar por un lado y por el otro. Tenía que confiar en ellos.

Kurt por fin me había traído mis zapatos y calcetines, arrojándolos a través de los barrotes de mi celda. Una vez que me los puse y él se había ido, activé el chip GPS. Pensé en las herramientas que tenía conmigo, en usarlas para escaparme, pero no era estúpida. Había visto lo que enfrentaría con solo intentar salir del complejo, ni hablar de bajar la puñetera montaña. Constantemente se escuchaban pasos en la cima de las escaleras, había guardias en casi todos los puntos del terreno, y las cercas no solo tenía alambré con cuchillas en la cima… iba de arriba hasta abajo. No tenía herramienta para cortar esa mierda, y no habría dónde esconderme si lograba salir de mi celda.

Luego estaba el problema de Christopher, que resopló de nuevo y se dio la vuelta mientras dormía. No era mi nuevo mejor amigo, pero lo tenían encerrado contra su voluntad. Abusaban verbalmente de él casi en todo momento, y estaba empezando a sentir lástima por el pobre bastardo. Había pagado su deuda con la sociedad concerniente al incidente de conducir en estado de ebriedad, pero mantenerlo aquí como rehén era solo la enferma adición de Lilith a este juego.

La puerta principal de las celdas se abrió lentamente, y levanté la vista, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Hablando del diablo," murmuré para mí misma cuando Lilith entró sola. "Deberías tener una correa," le dije. "Walter debería amarrarte a un árbol para asegurarse de que no te metas en problemas o no vayas a donde no debes."

"Perra," dijo con desdén, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Si no necesitáramos el dinero, ya te hubiera pateado el trasero."

"Podrías _intentarlo_ ," me reí entre dientes, sacudiendo mi cabeza y sentándome en mi catre. "Dudo mucho que tengas éxito."

"Christopher," canturreó, sin quitarme los ojos de encima. "Dile que no soy una mala persona."

Ni siquiera me di cuenta que había despertado, pero sus cejas se elevaron en su frente.

"Estoy en una jaula," soltó un resoplido, viéndola como si estuviera loca. "¿Qué hay de bueno en eso?"

"Es _su_ culpa que estés aquí," dijo Lilith haciendo un dramático puchero, señalando en mi dirección. "Ella fue quien me dijo lo que le hiciste a mi bebé."

No podía contener mi resoplido aunque quisiera. "¿Quieres jugar a eso, Lilith? ¿Quieres ponerlo en contra de mí? Bueno, está bien," dije con brusquedad, poniéndome de pie y agarrando dos barrotes de frente a la celda vacía entre la mía y la de Christopher. "Sí… toda esa mierda fue mi culpa. Lilith, aquí presente, tenía dos hermosas niñitas, Chris. Dos." Levanté dos dedos, levantándole una ceja a Lilith cuando iba a interrumpirme. Las más pequeña era Bree. Con dos años de edad, jugaba en una bañera llena de burbujas. En lugar de cuidar de su hija, ella se fue. Adivina que pasó después…" Canturreé, mirándolos a los dos. "Bree se resbaló y golpeó la cabeza contra el plato de cerámica para el jabón. Estaba inconsciente cuando cayó al agua. Se le podría haber salvado, pero al parecer, la llamada telefónica que Lilith tomó era más importante."

"¡Era sobre un trabajo!" Gritó Lilith.

"Era para una compra de crack, perra," dije con un suspiro, rodando los ojos. "Le saqué información a la gente todo el puto día. Leí tu registro de llamadas. Hablé con Sharky, tu distribuidor. Crack… ni siquiera trates de voltearlo de otra forma." Me volví de nuevo hacia Christopher. "Bree tenía una hermana mayor—Ashley. Tenía cuatro años para entonces. A los cuatro, era más lista que su madre y trató de sacar a su hermanita del agua—por supuesto, falló miserablemente. Así que en lugar de eso, una niñita de cuatro años salió disparada del departamento, por el pasillo y tocó con fuerza en la puerta de un anciano; un anciano que le daba a ella y a su hermanita flores de papel y avioncitos como regalos.

"Llamaron a la policía, llamaron al Departamento de Servicios Sociales para Niños, y Lilith fue arrestada. Entonces Ashley fue colocada en el sistema de acogida temporal," continué, rodando los ojos. "Lilith alegó abuso de sustancias."

Lilith se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera importante, pero al menos permanecía en silencio.

"Jason y Amber Greene eran los padres de acogida que tomaron a Ashley," le dije a Christopher. "Trabajaron con Ashley, trabajaron con los doctores de Lilith, pero Lilith les tomó el pelo a todos. Pretendió que mejoraba. Pasó rápidamente por rehabilitación, y en la primera oportunidad de mierda que tuvo para ver a su hija, se la llevó."

Lilith sonrió, pero no llegó a sus ojos. Fue lenta y malvada. "¡Era mi hija!"

"La que olvidaste el momento que esnifaste heroína," repliqué, mirando de nuevo a Christopher. "¿Ya viste hacia donde se dirige esto, Chris?" Le pregunté, y asintió despacio. "Soy una investigadora privada, y cuando Ashley desapareció, un amigo mío de una firma de abogados me contó de un asociado suyo—alguien con quien había ido a la universidad. Me pidió un favor, que ayudara a encontrar a Ashley. Así que lo hice. Y no fue difícil," añadí, fulminando a Lilith con la mirada, que parecía más interesada en sus uñas sucias. "Encontré a Ashley deambulando en el estacionamiento de un destartalado hotel donde consumían drogas. Estaba sucia, hambrienta y lloraba. Cuando la llevé de vuelta con los Greene, Lilith—después de un montón de persuasión de parte de todos—finalmente _cedió la custodia_ ," gruñí las últimas tres palabras.

"Los Greene y yo nos hicimos amigos, Chris," dije con un suspiro, inclinando mi cabeza hacia él. "Estaba tan enojada contigo por matarlos, conmigo misma por relacionarme demasiado con ellos, y con Lilith por iniciar esta mierda en primer lugar." Suspiré de nuevo, apoyando mi frente contra los barrotes. "Así que… sí. Es mi culpa que estés aquí. El día del funeral de los Greene, le hice una visita a Lilith en el hospital mental."

"Oh, Dios," gimió Christopher.

"Le dije todo," le susurré, mirándolo y evitando la furiosa mirada de ella. "La culpe a ella de todo… a ti…"

Christopher se levantó y estudió mi rostro. "No puedo decir que te culpo," dijo en voz baja y encogiéndose de hombros. "He asistido a suficientes reuniones, escuchado suficientes historias para saber que lo que hice fue devastador… para todos." Se volvió hacia Lilith, su rostro frío y enojado cuando dio un paso hacia ella. "Tú, en cambio, no tienes derecho a hablar," dijo con firmeza, mirando a Lilith. "Esas niñas eran tu responsabilidad. Entiendo la adicción—joder, la vivo—pero debiste buscar ayuda… y ahora, no tienes a nadie. Estás completamente sola."

Mi boca se abrió cuando le hizo frente. Había mostrado una personalidad tímida desde que había estado atrapada en este _bunker_ con él.

"No estoy sola," dijo con los dientes apretados. "Tengo a _Walter_."

Sonreí con suficiencia, mi frente arrugándose, porque me di cuenta que estaba mintiendo. No estaba segura si era porque en realidad no _necesitaba_ a Walter, o ella misma no creía lo que estaba diciendo. Pero lo que sea que fuera, sabía que Chris tenía razón. Estaba completamente sola.

"Estoy muy segura que Walter solo reconoció mi nombre cuando le contaste la historia," me reí entre dientes. "Todo lo que él ve son signos de dólar."

"Entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí?" Preguntó Chris, su voz algo quejumbrosa al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos. "No tengo dinero, y no puedo revivir a los muertos…"

"Ven aquí, y te lo diré," sonrió Lilith, y yo estaba negando antes de que diera su primer paso.

"No lo hagas, Chris," le advertí, pero Lilith se movió más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Agarró su camisa a través de los barrotes, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Cuando cayó contra el acero, un destello y un fuerte disparo hicieron eco por el pequeño cuarto, provocando que zumbaran mis oídos. Christopher cayó redondo al suelo, sosteniendo su gran estómago.

La reja en la cima de las escaleras se abrió de golpe, y Walter, Kenny, y Kurt entraron disparados al cuarto, sus ojos evaluando la situación rápidamente con las armas en sus manos.

"Cristo, Lilith," dijo Walter con un suspiro exasperado. "¿No podías esperar? Dije que podrías tenerlos a ambos cuando tuviéramos el dinero."

"¡Estaba escupiendo mentiras!" Gritó, y por primera vez vi de lo que hablaba el doctor Vernon en el expediente médico de Lilith. No tenía conciencia en lo absoluto, y todo lo que decía o hacía era hecho con un cálculo preciso.

Le entrecerré mis ojos y me pregunté, no por primera vez, si en realidad no había matado a Bree ella misma. No sería improbable cuando se trataba de esta mujer.

"Lilith, sal de una puta vez de aquí," dijo Walter con un suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras ella subía dando de pisotones las escaleras.

Me volví contra Walter. "¿Tenerlos a ambos cuando tengan el dinero?" Le repetí, mi boca abierta. "Los engañas esta vez, y no vivirás para ver otro día," gruñí, aferrándome a las barras frente a mí.

"Ustedes siguen repitiendo eso," se rio Walter, rodando los ojos. "Simplemente no veo que eso vaya a suceder."

Le sonreí. "Es obvio que averiguaste quién soy, ahora investiga a mi esposo, a mi suegro. Entonces vuelve y dime lo que encontraste. Tal vez pueda… ayudarte a _llenar los espacios en blanco_."

Walter sonrió con suficiencia y asintió. "Bien, Isabella, voy a darte gusto," me dijo, volviéndose hacia Kenny. "Levanta ese gordo trasero del piso y ve si puedes detener el sangrado."

"¡Necesita un doctor!" Gruñí.

"Bueno, pues que se joda, princesa," dijo Kenny con desprecio, encogiendo un hombro, antes de abrir la puerta de la celda de Christopher. "Se acerca una tormenta, y nadie va ir a ningún lado. El camino no lo permitirá."

Absorbí esa pieza de información como una esponja absorbe el agua. Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba mientras miraba de Kenny hacia Kurt, el último asintiendo a forma de disculpa. Si el camino estaba cerrado, entonces Walter no me podía llevar a ningún lado. Una tormenta no detendría a Edward y a mi equipo, y que me jodan si detenía a Carlisle o a Eleazar. Demonios, Eleazar era un ex _Navy Seal_ , por lo que un poco de lluvia ni siquiera le preocuparía.

Vi a Kenny batallar con Christopher, sin perder una oportunidad de regañarlo o insultarlo. Una vez que puso al enorme hombre en su catre, hizo un pobre intento de colocar una manta sobre su herida. Por lo que podía ver, Lilith le había dado en un costado, pero no podía ver qué tan grave era su herida.

"Hey," me llamó Kurt desde la puerta de mi celda. "Intentaré pasarte algo de comida sin que se den cuenta. ¿Está bien?"

"Necesitas conseguir algo para ejercer presión en esa herida, o se va a desangrar," susurré en un siseo.

"Veré que puedo hacer, pero dame algo de tiempo," me respondió, girándose sobre sus talones.

Sacudí mi cabeza, y me dejé caer en mi catre. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando me dejaron con un hombre gimiendo, posiblemente por una herida mortal. Esta situación se estaba poniendo cada vez más jodida conforme pasaba el tiempo.

~oOo~

 **EDWARD**

Levanté la puerta de mi carpintería, sacando las llaves de mi bolsillo. A lo largo de la pared del fondo estaba una línea de armarios dobles cerrados con llave—armarios que nada tenían que ver con mi _hobby_ de trabajar la madera.

"Muy bien, carguen," les ordené, apartándome de mi propio almacén de armas, chalecos _kevlar_ , y municiones.

"Excelente," siseó Emmett, esquivándome y pasando junto a mí para darles equipo a todos.

Agarré mis propias cosas, incluyendo un rifle automático, municiones, y un largo y filoso cuchillo Bowie **(1)**. Le arrojé mis llaves a Emmett, diciéndole que lo cerrara de nuevo cuando hubiera terminado. Entré de nuevo a la oficina de _Gravity_ , poniendo mi mierda sobre la mesa de conferencias. Estaba sacando mi Glock de la caja de seguridad cuando Benny habló.

"Tenemos un problema," me dijo, girándose desde su computadora. "Bueno, dos problemas."

"¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunté, mirando a mi padre y Eleazar, que estaban preparando sus armas personales, pero todos le dimos a Benny nuestra atención.

"Tenemos una tormenta moviéndose a esa área," nos dijo, señalando la pantalla. "Fuerte lluvia, muy poco viento, posible granizo. Va a hacer difícil atravesar esa montaña."

"Así que nos vamos a mojar," gruñó Eleazar, encogiendo un hombro y fijando las correas de su arnés al hombro. "¿Cuál es el segundo problema?"

"Todavía no hay señal del chip GPS de Bella," dijo con un suspiro, viéndose bastante triste. "No sé si es porque todavía no lo ha activado, o si la señal no está pasando a través del plomo de ese refugio antibombas."

"¿Todavía hay actividad alrededor?" Le pregunté, metiendo mis pantalones cargo color negro dentro de mis botas y apretando las agujetas.

"¡Sí!" Dijo Alice por encima de su hombro desde la sala de computadoras. "De verdad creo que está allí dentro, Edward."

Asentí, atando las agujetas de mi otra bota, y me enderecé. "Confío en ti, Alice. Es el destino primario de Emmett y mío. Jasper, Mickey, y Alec van a tomar el granero."

"El, Eric y Spike comenzarán en las chozas en el extremo oeste de la propiedad," dijo mi padre, señalando en la toma aérea en la pared. "Sam, Elam, y Felix se encargaran de la barraca de seguridad y la puerta, y Nec, Harry y yo nos encargaremos de la casa principal."

"Vamos a llegar por todos lados," explicó Eleazar. "Ustedes chicas, tienen que saber esto, para que entiendan lo que van a ver en esas cámaras de visión nocturna con la que equiparon a un miembro de cada equipo."

Makenna, Alice y Rose, todas entraron al área principal para escucharlo.

"Vamos a llegar por todos lados de la propiedad," dijo de nuevo. "Alice, vas a cortar la electricidad y la comunicación a nuestra señal, asegurándote de que no nos tropecemos unos con otros." Una vez que Alice y Benny asintieron, continuó. "Vamos a entrar tan silenciosos como podamos. Tan pronto como se vaya la electricidad, van a reaccionar."

A esas alturas, toda la oficina estaba llena de hombres vestidos con camisas de manga larga negras, pantalones cargo de color negro, y botas negras de grado militar. Algunos ya se habían puesto sus chalecos, algunos estaban sujetando con correas cuchillos y granadas, y otros solo estaban escuchando.

"Esta es mi misión, así que van a advertirles, decirles que arrojen sus armas, pero si no lo hacen, entonces tienen mi permiso para defenderse. Spike," lo llamó, y un caballero bastante grande y robusto con su cabeza calva, más o menos de la edad de El, dio un paso hacia adelante. "Ten cuidado con esas chozas, porque puede que haya más gente dentro. Sam, esa barraca de seguridad puede que sea donde se activa la alarma, de modo que si tú… _eliminas_ a los guardias, entonces, que así sea." Se volvió hacia mi padre. "Lo mismo va para ti, Carlisle. Puede que la casa también tenga un interruptor, de modo que haz lo que tengas que hacer." Suspiró, mirando alrededor de la habitación. "Si por alguna razón, se acciona alguna alarma, estaremos en guerra."

Todos asentimos, porque todos sabíamos por experiencia que esa mierda podría hacer que todo saliera mal en malditas misiones como esta.

"El objetivo principal aquí es sacar a Bella de allí," continuó El, haciendo un gesto hacia Emmett y hacia mí. "El objetivo secundario es la captura y arresto de Lilith Laray, Walter Bridges, Kenny Porter, y Kurt Vernon," nos dijo, señalando las fotos a lo largo de la pared. "Aunque no derramaré una lágrima si sucede que alguno de ellos se convierte en una baja." Una vez más, miró a todo el grupo. "Aquellos de ustedes que no están bajo mi legítimo mando, esto _nunca_ sucedió. Aquellos que lo están," dijo, mirando a Felix y Eric, "Bueno… ya saben cómo funciona esta mierda. Hagan su trabajo y mantengan la boca cerrada sobre todo lo demás." Aplaudió una vez. "Tenemos que irnos…"

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe, y Bethy esquivó a la derecha y a la izquierda piernas cubiertas de negro a fin de llegar a mí. "P-Papi," dijo con un bufido, y la atrapé en cargándola en mis brazos cuando corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia mí. "Todavía no te p-puedes ir," jadeó, y me imaginé que había corrido todo el camino desde la casa.

"Tengo que irme, pequeña dulzura," le dije, besando su palma, que estaba a un lado de mi rostro.

"Olvidaste tu gorra," me dijo, levantándola con su otra mano.

Sonreí, ignorando las risitas en la habitación. "Adelante, niña bonita," le dije, dejando que me la pusiera en la cabeza. Hacia atrás, por supuesto. "Gracias," le susurré, guiñándole un ojo. "¿Ahora puedo irme?"

"Sí," murmuró, asintiendo una vez.

"Dime que me amas," le ordené, inclinando mi cabeza hacia ella.

"Te amo," canturreó, alargando la última palabra y besando mi mejilla. "Ten cuidado."

"También te amo, Bethy," le susurré contra su frente, viendo a mi padre caminar hacia nosotros.

"Ven aquí, pequeña," se rio entre dientes, extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella. "Dame abrazos y besos."

Se fue voluntariamente con una risita, y pronto, mi hija estaba recibiendo cariño de todos sus "tíos."

Emmett la cargó y la volteó de cabeza, sonriendo cuando chilló en un ataque de risa. "Solo me estoy asegurando de que seas mi amuleto de la suerte, eso es todo," se rio entre dientes, enderezándola de nuevo de manera que pudiera verla a la cara ahora muy roja.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Le preguntó.

"Está sellado en la parte de atrás de tu rodilla," le respondió, haciéndole cosquillas en su rodilla haciendo que se retorciera.

Vi como los hombres que no la conocían se sorprendían sonriéndole, pero las que la amaban indudablemente _tenían_ que abrazarla antes de que dejaran la habitación. Su última conversación fue con Alec.

" _Bambina_ ," se rio cuando corrió hacia él. "Un beso para la buena suerte, ¿sí?" Le pidió, señalando su mejilla, sonriendo como un tonto cuando fue ruidoso y mojado. "Vas a estar muy ocupada cuando nos vayamos, ¿sabías?"

"¿Con qué?" Le preguntó, jugando con el velcro de su chaleco _kevlar_.

"Tienes que cuidar del bebé Caleb, de tu _Nanny_ , _y_ tienes que pensar en cosas bonitas en tu mente todo el tiempo que no estemos," le dijo. "¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿ _Todo_ eso?"

"¡Sip!" Le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Buena niña," le dijo él, besando sus dedos antes de entregármela de nuevo.

"Ven, cariño," me reí entre dientes, sacudiendo mi cabeza y cogiendo mis cosas. "Vamos a encontrar a _Nanny_. ¿Sabe que saliste de casa?"

"Me dijo que te trajera tu gorra," respondió. "Ves, allí está," me dijo, señalando a la parte trasera de la camioneta en la que todos íbamos a viajar—la vieja camioneta militar que Ned y Harry habían conducido.

Esme tenía el rostro de mi padre en sus manos, y él asintió solemnemente a lo que sea que le estuviera diciendo. Se volvió hacia Bethy y hacia mí cuando nos acercábamos. "Ven, Bethy," le dijo, tendiéndole sus brazos.

"¿P-Papi?" Lloriqueó, aferrándose a mí.

"Ve con ella, cariño," la tranquilicé. "Estaré de vuelta antes de que me eches de menos, ¿está bien?"

Frunció el ceño, pero se fue con Esme. Sus ojos se hicieron amplios cuando su _Poppy_ y yo subimos a la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

"Tenemos que irnos, o va a ponerse a llorar," le murmuré a mi padre, que asintió y le dio un golpe a la parte de atrás de la cabina.

"Ned, ponte en marcha," le ordenó, y la camioneta rugió a la vida cuando me sentaba junto a Jasper.

Le dije a Bethy adiós con la mano una vez más, antes de ponerme mi chaleco y ver a Esme calmarla. Escuché un grito más de "¡Papi!" antes de salir.

"Joder," siseé, frotando mi rostro.

"Estará bien," dijo Jasper. "Va a estar horneando galletas antes de que termine la noche."

Sonreí y asentí. "Sí, eso espero," dije con un suspiro, recargándome.

Una risa estruendosa y profunda llegó a mis oídos, y levanté la vista para ver a Spike sacudiendo su cabeza calva. "Maldita sea, no envidio al primer novio que esa niña traiga a casa. Este maldito grupo haría que cualquiera se cagara del susto."

"No jodas," resopló Alec.

"No, está bien," dije despreocupadamente, "porque no tiene permitido salir con nadie hasta que tenga treinta."

La camioneta estalló en carcajadas, mi papá pateó mi zapato. "Sí… buena suerte con eso, hijo."

~oOo~

 **BELLA**

Christopher no iba a lograrlo. Lo miré, sintiéndome inútil por no poder al menos reconfortarlo. Se quejaba de tener frío, pero podía ver sudor cayendo por su rostro. El hecho de que era un hombre grande puede que lo hubiera estado ayudando, porque le pedí que me mostrara su estómago, que me mostrara dónde lo habían herido.

Kurt me había dicho que Lilith había usado una veintidós, de manera que la bala de pequeño calibre entró por el lado izquierdo de su estómago inclinada, y si tuviera que adivinar, diría que se alojó en alguna parte de su lado derecho. Al parecer así era, por cómo se sostenía. Kurt entró con comida para mí y un estuche de primeros auxilios para Christopher, limpiando al hombre lo mejor que pudo.

Todo el día había escuchado a Chris, hablando con él, pero su dolor era abrumador. Dejó de responder mis preguntas hace como una hora, y mi corazón se rompió al pensar que el final estaba cerca para él. Esa mierda también me encabronaba, porque Lilith no había tirado a matar a propósito. Más de una vez vino a la puerta de la celda, solo para observarlo, con una fascinación malvada pegada en el rostro. Mis manos temblaban con el deseo de noquearla de una puta vez.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que si no hubieran necesitado el dinero, yo sería la siguiente.

Comencé a pasearme de un lado al otro como al atardecer, porque Christopher comenzó a lloriquear, su respiración era superficial, hasta que finalmente me llamó.

"¿Bella?" Dijo con voz rasposa, tratando de mirar en mi dirección.

"Sí, Chris," le dije, usando una voz calmada que no reflejaba nada de lo que estaba pasando dentro de mí.

"Siento lo de tus amigos," susurró. "Era mi cumpleaños… nunca debí conducir a casa."

Suspiré, cerrando mis ojos y apoyando mi frente contra los barrotes de mi celda. "Te perdoné hace mucho tiempo, Chris. Tú tienes que perdonarte a ti mismo."

"Le dirás a mi mamá, ¿verdad?" Me preguntó. Tratando de respirar hondo, pero al parecer fallando, provocando que una tos dolorosa saliera de él. "Decirle que no solo… la dejé."

Mi nariz se arrugó, y cerré mis ojos con fuerza. "Lo prometo, cielo."

"Bien, porque… ella fue la única que… me apoyó," resolló. "No merece estarse…"

"Preguntando," terminé por él.

"Sí," dijo con un suspiro, y fue el último aliento que tomó.

Una lágrima cayó por mi rostro por el desperdicio de vida que acababa de dejar la habitación. No era un tipo _malo_ ; solo había cometido un error. Me había parecido bastante agradable y de alguna forma, sarcástico. En otro tiempo y lugar, pudiéramos haber sido amigos. Me había contado que tenía planes de volver a la escuela—computadoras o algo así—y mudarse con su mamá de Seattle a Olympia.

Nadie vino a vernos en putas horas, algo que solo hizo que mi temperamento saliera a flote. Para cuando todos bajaron sus felices traseros por las escaleras, prácticamente era una leona paseándose en su jaula.

"¡Puta desgraciada!" Le grité a Lilith. "Joder, lo mataste. ¿Y por qué?"

"Porque podía." Su respuesta fue rápida, sin remordimiento. De hecho, apenas miró a Christopher una vez que Kenny lo pronunció muerto. "Contigo… me voy a tomar mi tiempo."

"Buena suerte con eso," le advertí con una ceja levantada. "De verdad me subestimas."

"Vamos a llamar a tu esposo y decirle donde encontrarnos," dijo Walter, sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo. Una vez más, activó el altavoz.

"Cullen," respondió Edward con brusquedad, y por un momento, escuché gente en el fondo.

"Mañana, Cullen. En el centro comercial de Olympia… a las dos en punto," dijo Walter, sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos.

"Esos términos no son buenos para mí, porque no voy a entrar en una trampa. Mi dinero, mis términos," respondió Edward, su voz tranquila, suave, pero podía escuchar una ira subyacente bullendo justo bajo la superficie. "Portland… la estación de autobuses… al mediodía," replicó.

Walter cerró los ojos, soltando un respiro de golpe en un silbido. "Bien, pero será mejor que traigas ese dinero, o le dispararé a Isabella en la cabeza en la puta esquina de la calle."

"No, no lo harás," dijo Edward. "Pero puedes intentarlo."

"Si traes a alguien más contigo, Cullen, no saldrá del coche," replicó Walter.

Edward se rio. _Se rio_. Me hizo sonreír y le levanté una ceja a mi captor.

"No estoy particularmente preocupado," dijo Edward riéndose. "Estoy muy seguro que puede pelear contra ti y ganar. Demonios, apostaría a que más de uno de ustedes tiene un moretón por ella."

Oh maldita sea. Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba, porque no había forma de que supiera eso. Tiene que estar adivinando… o simplemente me conocía malditamente bien.

Walter soló una carcajada. "De hecho… así es," se rio con un resoplido, mirando a Lilith y a Kurt, aunque Walter no sabía que el de Kurt fue a petición suya.

"Antes de que haga una mierda, quiero escuchar su voz," dijo Edward, y Walter me hizo un gesto con su mano.

"Edward," dije con un suspiro, simplemente feliz de poder decir su nombre.

"Dulzura, aguanta por mí. Ya no falta mucho tiempo. La _hora_ se acerca," me dijo de forma críptica, pero dio énfasis en la palabra "hora", así como había enfatizados las palabras "un día" durante la última llamada por teléfono.

Maldición, Edward estaba _aquí_. Estaba tan cerca que lo vería en una hora. Mi corazón se me salía del pecho por la euforia, pero latió con fuerza por la preocupación, porque esta sería una verdadera lucha.

"Te amo," le dije. "Ten cuidado."

"Tú también, Bella," canturreó, pero su voz cambió de nuevo a brusca cuando se dirigió a Walter. "Mañana… Portland."

Con eso, terminó la llamada, y Walter sonrió con suficiencia, acercándose a mí. Un montón de páginas aterrizaron en mi regazo. Walter me las había lanzado a través de los barrotes. "Nada," me dijo. "Tu esposo y su padre no son nada más que hombres de negocios."

Bufé una carcajada, sin siquiera molestarme en mirarlas. Dejé que cayeran al piso, con la excepción de una que atrapó mi atención. El expediente de mi esposo. Lo agarré, caminé hacia las barras, y lo empujé hacia el rostro de Walter.

"¿Ves ese periodo de tiempo entre su salida de la Fuerza Aérea y el día que se casó conmigo? ¿ _Ves_ esa mierda?" Le grité, esperando hasta que todos asintieron. "Carlisle tiene un periodo mucho más largo de tiempo que eso. ¿Eso ni siquiera te preocupa? ¿O eres demasiado pomposo para siquiera considerar la puñetera idea?"

No respondieron, ninguno de ellos.

"Eran fantasmas, Walter," le dije, manteniendo calmada mi voz. "Vivieron bajo el radar, pero nunca, _jamás_ dejaron de ser soldados." Se quedaron callados, así que finalmente decidí dejarles saber lo que se avecinaba. "No los escucharás, ¿sabes?... cuando vengan. Será silencioso cuando suban aquí. Cortarán la electricidad, sus comunicaciones, y probablemente las gargantas de los guardias en la puerta, sin mencionar ese alambre de cuchillas. Van a ir de cacería, buscando a cada individuo que de alguna manera haya desempeñado un papel en esta mierda. Todos los hombres serán castigados por simplemente conocerte, Walter. Son expertos en sigilo, armas, explosivos, y tortura. Llevan consigo un intenso sentido de la familia, de la _lealtad_. Si crees que has escapado, es entonces cuando el francotirador te alcanza, o cuando el hombre oculto en la maleza pone un cuchillo en tu garganta. Son rápidos, inteligentes, y extremadamente mortíferos. No tienen ningún problema matando, porque es _lo que ellos hacen_. Son _Navy Seals_ , especialistas en operaciones en cubierto, y pilotos de Apache. Son del FBI, la CIA, y vienen por mí. Joder, no te estoy mintiendo. Y puedes prepárate todo lo que quieras, pero no los detendrás. Conocen los planos de este lugar por dentro y por fuera. Sabrán exactamente lo que están buscando, y la lluvia ni siquiera los retrasará."

Kenny se movió sobre sus pies cuando gotas salpicaron contra las escaleras de concreto, pero Walter se mantuvo firme frente a mí. Kurt sacudió su cabeza, viéndose un poco enfermo, y tenía que asegurarme de que siguiera con vida, porque me había ayudado cuando no tenía que hacerlo. Lilith sonrió con suficiencia, rodando sus ojos, y mirando a Walter.

Sin quitar los ojos de mí, dijo, "Kenny, ve a despertar a los refuerzos. Tenlos listos. Si está mintiendo, entonces no es gran cosa, pero si no, entonces estos… _soldados_ tendrán que pelear para entrar. Y manda alguien aquí por esta… mierda." Hizo un gesto hacia Christopher, dándole a Lilith una mirada de soslayo.

Me reí en voz baja y sin humor, rodando mis ojos y encogiéndome de hombros. "Kenny, despiértalos a todos. Les será más fácil encontrarlos." Le señalé a Walter. "Mi esposo no te estaba mintiendo, Walter. _Va_ a hacer esto personal."

~oOo~

 **EDWARD**

 _Edward_.

Pasé una mano por mi cabello a medida que nos acercábamos a nuestro destino. Nos tuvimos que detener cuando Walter llamó, apagando todo el ruido del motor de la camioneta. Mi nombre nunca había sonado tan dulce, sin embargo, tan aterrador, viniendo de Bella. Jamás.

Sonaba agotada y asustada. Sonaba encabronada y simplemente harta de esa mierda. Por encima de todo, sonaba como que me necesitaba.

Una mano descendió en mi hombro, y levanté la vista para ver a mi padre dándome la pintura para la cara. Íbamos a entrar lo más silencioso posible, recorriendo una buena cantidad de bosque, por lo que no tenía alternativa más que pintar negro, verde, y marrón en mi rostro. Daba la sensación de algo grueso y grasoso, añadiendo el sudor que ya estaba acumulándose en mi frente y el labio superior, pero lo unté de todos modos.

"¿Recuerdas que robaste la mía cuando eras pequeño?" Me preguntó papá, riéndose un poco. "Tenías más o menos la edad de Bethy."

Sonreí y asentí, y miré en su dirección. "Sí, lo recuerdo. Mamá dijo que se necesitó todo un tubo de su crema para la cara para lograr quitar esa mierda."

Se rio, como lo hizo Jasper y Emmett, que estaban sentados cerca de nosotros.

"¡La usaste toda, por eso!" Mi papá soltó una risita, todavía sacudiendo su cabeza al recordarlo. "Me envió una foto."

Asentí y me miré en el espejo que Emmett estaba sosteniendo. Me aseguré que mi cuello, alrededor de mis ojos, y mis orejas estuvieran cubiertos. "Ni siquiera pudo castigarme, porque se estaba riendo a carcajadas." Miré a Jazz y Em y les dije, "Él tenía toda esa reserva de la mierda más genial en el fondo de su armario. Estaba buscando mi regalo de cumpleaños, pero en lugar de eso encontré sus cosas. Salí de su habitación usando las botas de papá, su chaqueta, y un todo un tubo de pintura para la cara. Tenía esa mierda por todos lados… incluyendo las paredes de su armario y su ropa."

Emmett y Jasper se partían de la risa.

"Oh, por favor dime que todavía tienes una foto de eso," rogó Jasper.

Mi papá se rio y asintió. "Sí, acabo de encontrarla de nuevo el otro día. Tenía la intención de mostrársela a Bethy y a Bella. Creo que les gustaría."

Gemí, negando. "Oh, estoy seguro que sí. ¿Dónde estaba?"

"En una caja en la casa de Forks," se rio entre dientes. "Colgué esa foto en cada casillero que tuve alguna vez. Viajó más que cualquier otra foto que tu mamá me haya enviado. Vio varios períodos de servicio y más países de los que puedo contar."

Le sonreí, pensando que Bella y Bethy habían ablandando al viejo, porque hace unos años, nunca me hubiera dicho esa mierda. Sabía que me amaba, que estaba orgulloso de mí, pero no era algo que demostrara cuando era más joven. Después que muriera mi madre, se había retirado de la Fuerza Aérea para estar conmigo, y nos hicimos cercanos en nuestro dolor, en nuestros sentimientos de pérdida. Me enseñó sobre armas, y yo le enseñé a cocinar, a fin de evitar la comida rápida y la pizza todos los días. Él me enseñó a amar los coches, los helicópteros, y alimentó mi pasión por construir cosas, diciéndome que todo hombre necesitaba un _hobby_ para escapar de la mierda. Decía, "Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo," más rápido de lo que decía, "Te amo," pero sabía que significaban lo mismo. Y apretaba mi hombro en lugar de darme un abrazo.

Teníamos una buena relación, y lo conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba tratando que dejara de pensar en Bella, que me centrara en algo más. Pero una mirada a su rostro, me decía que lo estaba haciendo tanto para él como para mí.

"Oh, apuesto a que a la pequeña le encantaría ver a papá cuando tenía su edad," reflexionó Jasper, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Bueno, _esa_ idea me hizo reír, volviéndome hacia mi padre. "Sí... trae esa mierda," le dije. "A ella le va a encantar."

Papá sonrió, pero desapareció rápidamente cuando la camioneta se sacudió al detenerse. Alec levantó la lona de atrás de la camioneta, y estábamos en lo profundo del puto bosque, pero bastante lejos de la cima de la montaña. Todos salimos a tropel al mismo tiempo que Benny y Wes detenían su van de comunicaciones detrás de nosotros, la lluvia reflejándose en sus faros.

Ned cerró con fuerza la puerta del lado del conductor, haciendo un gesto con su mano en torno a él. "Este parecía el mejor lugar," dijo, su acento sureño más marcado que el que Jasper jamás pensó tener. "Estamos fuera del camino principal, así que si alguien siquiera viene a buscar, no la verán."

Todos tomaron una respiración profunda y colectiva y la dejaron salir cuando Eleazar se paró frente a nosotros. "Quiero comunicación constante," nos dijo, dejando que sus ojos nos recorrieran mientras todos nos poníamos nuestros auriculares. "Aquellos que Alice equipó con una cámara, enciéndanla y asegúrense que pueda verlos antes de salir."

Un miembro de cada pequeño equipo había sido designado para llevar una cámara. Emmett encendió la suya al mismo tiempo que Spike, Sam y mi padre siguieron su ejemplo.

La radio pitó en nuestros oídos. "Hola, chicos," canturreó Alice, y no pudimos evitar responderle igual. "Carlisle, necesito que ajustes la tuya, por favor, _Poppy_ ," le dijo, y él se la puso más arriba, sonriendo como un tonto al escuchar el apodo que todos le habíamos dado en el instante que Bella anunció que estaba embarazada. "Perfecta. Emmett, la tuya está borrosa. Spike, la tuya está perfecta. Sam, necesito que bajes un poco la tuya." Una vez que todos habían obedecido sin preguntar, nos agradeció.

Harry abrió la caja de herramientas de la camioneta, diciendo, "Vamos a necesitar esto." Pasó cortaalambres a un miembro de cada equipo. "¿Quién es el experto en demoliciones?"

"Es Em," habló Mickey, la más pequeña entre nosotros, pero ella, igual que Bella, usaba eso de ventaja. Para ellas, más pequeña significaba más poderosa.

Harry le dio a Emmett cuatro cartuchos de dinamita, diciendo, "Por si acaso."

Las guardó en su mochila sin siquiera parpadear. "¿Están planeando volar este lugar?" Preguntó, mirando a mi padre por una respuesta.

"No estamos seguros, Em," le respondió. "Alice ha visto este lugar subiendo por un lado y bajando por el otro y dice que no hay otra forma de salir de la montaña que por el camino, pero no vamos a tomar ningún riesgo."

"Entendido," dijo Emmett, asintiendo una vez.

Eleazar revisó su reloj. "La hora bruja ya casi está aquí, muchachos," nos dijo, refiriéndose a ya casi eran las tres de la mañana en punto, la hora perfecta para atacar, porque nadie lo espera. Desenrolló el mapa del lugar que cada uno de nosotros llevaba y nos reunió en torno a él. "Saben hacia dónde se dirigen. Los cuatro lados de este lugar. Edward, Em… en el momento que alcancen a ver a Bella, quiero saberlo. Eso va también para Bridges, Laray, Porter y Vernon. ¿Está bien?"

"Señor," todos gruñimos, cogiendo nuestras armas, ajustando las correas en cuchillos y fundas de armas, y apretando chalecos.

Deslicé mi cuchillo dentro de mi bota, me enderecé, y me encontré cara a cara con Mickey.

"Si me necesitas, házmelo saber. Si está encerrada en alguna parte en la que necesites entrar, solo grita, niño bonito. No estoy bromeando," me dijo, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente hacia mi padre y Eleazar. "¡No lo hagas explotar!" Dijo con brusquedad, apuntando un dedo hacia Emmett. "Esa mierda podría lastimarla."

Sonrió, levantando las manos en señal de rendición, pero él nunca nos pondría en peligro a ninguno de nosotros, en especial Bella.

"¿Qué hace ella?" Preguntó Spike en un susurró mientras la veía checar sus herramientas.

"Esa chica puede abrir _cualquier maldita cosa_ ," me reí entre dientes. "No hay una cerradura o caja fuerte que no pueda abrir."

"¡No jodas!" Soltó una risita. "¿Puede pelear? O sea, es tan… pequeña."

"Y puede derribar a hombres más grandes que Emmett y El," añadí. "No dejes que te engañe. Más mala que el pecado, ¿no es así, niña salvaje?" Le pregunté, guiñándole un ojo.

"Y algo más," se echó a reír, empujándome. "Vamos, extraño a mi amiga."

Todos nos callamos con esas palabras, porque nos dejó claro la verdadera razón por la que estábamos parados en medio del puñetero bosque en una noche lluviosa.

Emmett me golpeó el pecho con el dorso de su mano. "Vamos, Eddie. Tenemos que correr más, porque va vamos a entrar por el lado opuesto de la cerca desde aquí."

"Verificación de radio. Empiecen," ordenó Benny cuando nos separamos en el bosque a un ritmo silencioso, pero rápido.

A medida que todos nos reportábamos, el terreno se hizo más escarpado. Los árboles eran grandes y crecieron muy juntos. Un búho ululó en alguna parte encima de nosotros, su llamado era un sonido escalofriante en la oscuridad de la noche. Un ciervo se fue corriendo al vernos, saliendo disparado hacia el bosque mojado por la lluvia. Después de eso, los únicos sonidos que escuchábamos eran los sonidos de nuestra respiración y la lluvia salpicando al caer alrededor de nosotros.

~oOo~

 **BELLA**

Miré con desagrado a los dos guardias que ahora estaban parados en la puerta principal de la prisión en la que estaba. Sus espaldas hacia mí, pero su conversación se escuchaba fuerte y clara. Estaban hablando de fútbol, béisbol, y mujeres—el último de los temas alargándose demasiado para mi gusto, aunque creo que lo estaban haciendo a propósito.

Si decían la palabra "coño" una vez más, iba a desmantelar mi catre y arrojárselos. Era una cosa cuando Edward la susurraba, su voz goteando sensualidad e ideas sucias. Era algo completamente diferente cuando en realidad se usaba para describir a las mujeres, como si fueran objetos. Cerdos.

Estaban vestidos como todos los demás que había visto—camisas a cuadros, _jeans_ , botas de montaña, y camisetas viejas, y de verdad no tenían disciplina, porque no estaban prestando atención en realidad. Uno era joven, tal vez en los últimos años de su adolescencia, y el otro era lo suficientemente viejo para ser su padre. Ninguno hubiera pasado un test de inteligencia. Para nada.

Podría haber abierto mi celda y ahorcarlos por detrás, y nunca me hubieran oído venir, con lo fuerte que estaban hablando. Estaban prestando atención a sus teléfonos y el uno al otro, pero no a su entorno. Por mucho que quisiera deshacerme de ellos, tenía que esperar el momento adecuado.

Miré el cuerpo de Christopher y suspiré. Todavía no lo habían sacado, y el verlo me ponía nerviosa y triste. Nerviosa, porque no estaba segura lo que Lilith y Walter planeaban hacerme, y triste, porque se había visto envuelto en algo en lo que nunca debió haber estado cerca. Había tratado de continuar con su vida.

"Voy a orinar," el mayor dijo, subiendo los escalones, sus pesados pies chapoteando en los charcos de lluvia.

Sentí el bolsillo de mis pantalones cargo, encontrando lo que estaba buscando justo detrás del broche de metal. Saqué una de las ganzúas de Mickey, dándole al señor Hormonas Adolescentes y vistazo rápido, girando mis manos a través de los barrotes de mi celda. Era más difícil de hacer cuando no podía ver, y joder, no era tan buena como lo era Mickey, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la cerradura hiciera de nuevo clic.

Mis ojos se dispararon hacia la puerta principal de la celda, pero el chico estaba demasiado ocupado picándose la nariz para prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Con cuidado, centímetro a centímetro, abrí la puerta. De ninguna manera quería que crujiera. Caminé de puntillas por detrás del chico, sacando mis manos lentamente por entre los barrotes, y agarré la parte de atrás de su camiseta. Con un tirón fuerte y rápido, lo eché hacia atrás contra los barrotes de acero dejando su trasero inconsciente. Cayó al concreto con golpe suave.

Pasé las manos por los barrotes para abrir la siguiente cerradura, tratando de apresurarme, porque el Chico de la Orinada volvería pronto. El clic de la segunda cerradura fue más fuerte, haciendo eco por la escalera, y me quedé inmóvil, esperando a ver si alguien en la cima había escuchado. Cuando nadie vino corriendo, despacio y con cuidado abrí la reja.

Subí las escaleras, manteniendo mis ojos abiertos y mis oídos atentos para escuchar cualquier cosa encima de mí. Me pegué al lado derecho del muro, asomándome hacia el terreno. Había una extraordinaria cantidad de actividad para lo tarde que era. Hombres se paseaban por el terreno con las armas al hombro. Me volví a la izquierda, y mi camino estaba bloqueado, pero cuando me asomé hacia la derecha, estaba completamente despejado.

Esperé hasta que el grupo de hombres más cercano se diera la vuelta, y entonces salí de la entrada a la escalera, dando vuelta a la esquina del refugio a toda velocidad. Estaba intentando llegar a la pared del granero—más específicamente, al pajar junto a ella—cuando se escuchó un grito.

"¡Hey!" Oí detrás de mí, junto con un golpeteo y el sonido de botas chapoteando en la hierba empapada por la lluvia. "¡Hijo de puta! ¡Deténganla!"

Fui derribada al suelo, y los dos nos deslizamos por la hierba húmeda varios metros, antes de detenernos. La lluvia estaba jodidamente fría, y estaba empapada al instante. Manos ásperas me sujetaron, tratando de mantenerme en el suelo, pero me di la vuelta levantando mi rodilla hacia la entrepierna del Chico de la Orinada y provocando que me soltara. Con otra bota en su rostro, me arrastré alejándome rápidamente de él, solo para que mi espalda hiciera contacto con las piernas de alguien.

"Mierda," siseé, cuando el sonido de un rifle automático entró en mi oído.

"No lo hagas, princesa," gruñó Kenny, sujetándome por el cabello y dando un tirón para levantarme. "Levántate."

Me hizo caminar de nuevo hacia la parte superior de las escaleras, solo para empujarme hacia abajo. Caí con un quejido, aterrizando justo a un lado del chico que había noqueado.

"¡Joder!" Dije con brusquedad, fulminado con la mirada a Kenny que descendía como si nada las escaleras.

"Levanta tu trasero," me dijo, volviéndose hacia la entrada. "¡Hey, Lewis! Consígueme algo que mantenga a esta perra en su celda."

Kenny me levantó, medio empujándome y medio arrastrándome de vuelta a mi jaula. Me empujó con fuerza, poniendo el seguro de nuevo, pero cuando Lewis apareció, suspiré y me dejé caer en mi catre.

Lewis era corpulento, sus brazos abultándose al cargar una larga barra de metal y una caja de herramientas. Sujetó un gancho a la pared frente a mi puerta, trabando la barra de metal en él. Luego sacó un candado, asegurando todo, de manera que incluso si de nuevo abría la puerta de mi celda, no habría forma de alcanzar el candado en la pared del fondo que mantenía la puerta de mi celda cerrada. Estaba atrapada.

Kenny se rio cuando le enseñé el dedo medio, pero todos se congelaron cuando se fue la luz, hundiéndonos en la oscuridad.

"Ve a revisar los interruptores," le ordenó Kenny a Lewis. "Probablemente solo sea un corto circuito por la lluvia o algo así…" Su voz apagándose cuando a la distancia se escuchó una rápida ráfaga de disparos.

"No es la lluvia," me reí entre dientes. "Y maldita sea, no son los interruptores."

Kenny y Lewis salieron disparados de allí cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar.

~oOo~

 **EDWARD**

Podía ver el complejo a través de los árboles. Estaba bien iluminado, con un montón de actividad. Había hombres colocados en varios puntos del terreno, y algunos estaban recorriendo el mismo camino una y otra vez. Estaban armados hasta los dientes, lo noté cuando Emmett y yo nos agachamos a unas yardas de distancia.

Saqué mis binoculares, reportando lo que podía ver. "Tengo visual de lo que parecen ser… cuarenta hombres… tal vez. Al parecer todo el lugar está de patrulla, pero no puedo ver más allá de la casa desde nuestra posición."

"Bien," dijo Benny por la radio. "¿Qué hay de todos los demás? ¿Ven cuarenta?"

"Estoy en posición," dijo Sam. "Cuento más o menos esa cantidad. Están extremadamente ocupados esta noche."

"No importa," respondió mi padre. "Vamos a salir a mi señal. Espérenla."

Miré hacia mi izquierda, asegurándome que Jasper, Mickey y Alec se estuvieran preparando para tomar el granero. Estaban agachados justo al pasar la línea de árboles, donde las sombras caían sobre ellos. Si no eras consciente de que los estaban buscando, ni siquiera sabrías que estaban allí.

El pitido de una alarma sonó—no desde el complejo, sino a través de nuestro auricular.

"¿Qué demonios…" Murmuraron tanto Benny como Rose.

"Oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda," jadeó Alice, y podía oírla tecleando. "¡Oh, joder… el chip de Bella acaba de aparecer en línea!"

"Tranquila, Alice," mi papá la calmó. "Dinos lo que ves. ¿Dónde está exactamente?"

"Um… por lo que puedo ver, justo entre el granero y el refugio ant…" Gimió Alice, deteniéndose a mitad de la frase. Necesité de todas mis fuerzas para no gritarle. "Está bien, está bien, está bien… ha de haber intentado escapar, pero la señal se cortó de nuevo."

"Bueno, eso solo significa que teníamos razón," Eleazar nos tranquilizó a todos. "Vamos a entrar a la señal de Carlisle…"

"Si tienen el camino despejado, lleguen a la línea de la cerca. Avancen y corten su entrada," ordenó mi padre, y el equipo de Jasper se movió.

Emmett y yo teníamos un poste de luz iluminando el lugar donde deberíamos estar cortando nuestra entrada.

"Quedaríamos expuestos," dijo Emmett. "Vamos a entrar con J."

"Diez-cuatro," dijo mi padre en señal de que había escuchado. "Sam, tú y tu equipo prepárense para tomar esa barraca de vigilancia. ¡Alice, necesito que cortes la electricidad y las comunicaciones a mi señal!"

"En ello," le respondió.

Emmett y yo corrimos agachados justo por dentro del bosque mientras nos dirigíamos a la posición de Jasper. Mickey ya había pasado el alambre de cuchillas y estaba trabajando en la valla de tela metálica. Cuando estaba punto de terminar, corrimos hacia ella, tirándonos de panza.

"¡Alice… ahora!" Ordenó mi padre, y el lugar quedó a oscuras con un golpe sordo. "Nadie se mueva todavía…" Nos advirtió.

"Sam, alguien se dirige hacia ti," advirtió Wes, muy probablemente porque lo vio en cámara.

"Tengo una entrada," dijo Mickey, guardando en su bolsillo el cortador de alambre.

"Estamos dentro," dijo Eleazar.

"Hemos cortado nuestra entrada," añadió mi padre. "Sam, ¿cómo está tu compañía?"

Silencio fue la única respuesta que recibimos, pero Wes podía ver.

"El guardia está orinando tan cerca de Elam que puede saber cuál es su religión," anunció.

Sacudí mi cabeza, porque esa mierda era peligrosa. Un buen destello de luz, una respiración pesada, y el tipo podría verte. Elam tenía que haber estado conteniendo la respiración en ese momento.

Las cabezas de mi equipo se levantaron de golpe cuando dos hombres caminaron hacia la parte trasera del granero.

"Joder, Kenny está loco. No está lloviendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para apagar los interruptores. ¡Ni siquiera hay malditos relámpagos!"

Uno era un hombre bastante corpulento, vestido con _jeans_ y una camisa a cuadros. El otro hombre era mayor—diría que tenía unos sesenta—vestido de forma similar.

"También tenemos compañía," murmuró Jasper mientras todos nos quedábamos perfectamente quietos a lo largo de la línea de la cerca.

"¡Mantengan su posición!" Dijo papá con brusquedad en un siseo.

"¿Cómo se liberó esa perra?" El joven preguntó.

"No lo sé, pero Bobby le va a durar una semana ese dolor de cabeza. Sí que noqueó su trasero hasta la semana siguiente," dijo el hombre mayor con un resoplido. "Todo lo que hice fue ir a echarme una meada. Y lo siguiente que supe, es que se estaba escapando."

"Bueno, ahora no puede salir," el más joven dijo con un suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza, "lo que es una pena, porque me la follaría con ganas antes de que Walt se la entregue a Lilith."

Mi ira destelló en un profundo rojo carmesí, y todo mi cuerpo se tensó. Alec estiró una mano para sujetarme, agarrando mi hombro con tanta fuerza que era casi doloroso, al mismo tiempo que negaba. Puso un dedo en sus labios, y luego bajó su mano para sacar su cuchillo lentamente y sin hacer ruido. Me hizo un gesto con su mano para que hiciera lo mismo, porque íbamos a eliminar a estos tipos antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de reportar cuál era el problema eléctrico. Bajé la mano a mi bota, sacando el mío.

Los dos hombres sostenían una lámpara de mano para abrir la caja de los interruptores, proyectando un único círculo de luz en la parte trasera del granero. Nadie estaba cerca de ellos, nadie los oiría, y joder, nunca nos verían venir.

"¡Adelante, adelante, adelante!" Papá ordenó por la radio.

Alec y yo fuimos los primeros en atravesar la cerca y llegar por detrás de nuestros dos objetivos antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de parpadear. La lámpara cayó al suelo cuando agarré al joven, mientras Alec controlaba al otro. Tapamos sus bocas mientras nuestros cuchillos resplandecían contra sus gargantas.

"¿Dónde está ella?" Siseó Alec en el oído del hombre, cortando su piel cuando no contestó. "Dime, y te dejaré vivir. ¿Está en el refugio antibombas?" Preguntó, sonriendo cuando el hombre trató de asentir bajo su fuerte agarre. "Bien," le dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

Con un gesto de su cabeza, los cuchillos rebanaron, y los hombres dejaron de existir, sus cuerpos golpeando el suelo con un ruido sordo. Emmett y Jasper los ocultaron detrás del granero, pero poco nos duró el silencio, porque disparos y una alarma sonaron en el aire.

"Oh joder," gimió Wes. "El hijo de puta encendió un cigarrillo, y eso fue todo. Elam quedó expuesto."

"¡Elam cayó! ¡Elam cayó!" Gruñó Sam. "Nos vieron. El cabrón le disparó, pero su compañero accionó la alarma."

"Disparen para incapacitar, disparen a matar, pero dejen a Bridges y Laray con vida," ordenó Eleazar. "Y vigilen esa ametralladora."

"Jasper, entra al pajar de ese granero. Te necesitamos en alto," ordenó mi padre.

"Vamos a meterte en ese granero, y luego voy por Bella," le dije al grupo a mi alrededor, antes de señalar a Jasper. "Puedes cubrirnos, una vez que estés arriba."

Asintió, sacando su pistola.

Se oyeron disparos desde el área de vigilancia de la puerta, gritos y voces asaltaron la noche, pero teníamos el camino perfectamente despejado para escabullirnos al puto granero. Hice un gesto con mi mano para que Jasper y Alec tomaran la puerta que quedaba más lejos, de manera que Emmett, Mickey y yo pudiéramos tomar el extremo más cercano.

"Prepárense," espeté, y todos preparamos nuestros rifles.

Estaba pegado a la pared trasera del granero y me asomé hacia un costado para asegurarme que todavía teníamos el camino despejado. No era así, pero con dos rápidos disparos, cruzamos la puerta del granero.

Al entrar me pegué a la pared, dando un vistazo rápido alrededor del granero buscando movimiento, pero no había ninguno. "J, está despejado."

"Jodida mierda," dijo Emmett en voz baja mientras observaba algo en una de las casillas. "¡Maldita sea, no disparen cerca de aquí!" Gruñó, girándose para mirarme. "¡Hay suficiente dinamita aquí para volar la cima de esta montaña! Y esa mierda está preparada."

"Mierda," siseó Mickey al ver las cajas y cajas de dinamita almacenadas junto con un extraño aparato, con lo que parecía ser un cronómetro.

Todos nos giramos cuando se escucharon disparos cerca de nosotros al otro lado de la pared del granero.

"¿Puedes desmantelarla?" Le pregunté a Emmett, haciendo un gesto con mi mano a Jasper para que tomara su posición. Subió rápidamente la escalera más cercana del pajar.

"Sí, se ve bastante sencilla…" Respondió distraído mientras lo rodeaba.

"Mick, te quedas con él," le ordené. "Jasper, dime cuando estés listo. Alec, vas conmigo."

"¡Mierda!" Siseó Benny. "¡Ed… eso me deja sin una cámara contigo, hombre!"

"Pues te jodes. Es la forma en que tiene que ser. No puedo permitir que esa mierda explote hasta que no llegue a Bella," gruñí, corriendo a las puertas del granero por las que Jasper había entrado. "Solo estás triste porque no puedes ver mi cara bonita," bromeé con él, sonriendo cuando se rio con un resoplido.

"Eres feo, amigo. Todavía no sé qué vio Bella en ti," respondió con una carcajada.

"Bueno, en eso… estoy de acuerdo contigo," gruñí, estrellando mi espalda contra la puerta del granero con Alec a mi lado. "Tampoco sé que ve en mí."

Alec se rio bajito, revisando nuestro camino al refugio antibombas.

Podía escuchar todo lo que se transmitía por el terreno, pero tenía que filtrar lo que escuchaba para captar el progreso de una persona en particular. Mi papá casi tenía a su equipo en los escalones de entrada y el porche trasero de la casa. Sam había removido exitosamente a todos los guardias de la puerta principal y conducía a su equipo—menos Elam—para ayudar a Eleazar con las viviendas. Había más de las que habíamos visto con mi misión de reconocimiento—sin mencionar los hombres ocultos en ellas.

En un ángulo directo desde el refugio antibombas estaba la ametralladora, y dos hombres estaban encargados de ella.

"¡J, esa ametralladora!" Dije con brusquedad, justo cuando disparos deshicieron todo en el porche delantero. Estaban apuntándole a mi papá.

"En ello, Ed," dijo con calma. Cómo nunca entraba en pánico estaba más allá de mi comprensión, pero era malditamente bueno en su trabajo, con una mano firme y la vista de una maldita águila.

El arma giró, siguiendo los pasos de Sam y Felix, solo para girar hacía Alec y a mí. Nos arrojamos al suelo, justo detrás de un pajar, pero el tiroteo paró igual de rápido como empezó.

"Hecho, Ed. Ese nido está vacío," dijo Jasper, "pero tenemos problemas en el piso superior de esa casa y otros viniendo del bosque."

"Mantente atento, J," le ordené. "Cúbrenos. Vamos a entrar a ese _bunker_."

Alec y yo cruzamos rápidamente la pequeña distancia entre el pajar y un costado del refugio. Podía escuchar como cargaban un arma y la voz de un hombre.

"¡Dije, que _cierres la boca_!" Gritó, y podría jurar que escuché el seguro del arma.

Me dejé caer al suelo, arrastrándome al borde para mirar hacia abajo por las escaleras. De pie frente a lo que se lucía como una puerta de barrotes de acero estaba un joven prácticamente temblando de miedo. Joder, no podría tener más de diecinueve años. Por lo que podía ver, era el único que estaba allá abajo.

Utilizando señales silenciosas, le dije a Alec que había un hombre, una reja, un arma automática, pero Alec decidió joder con el chico.

"Te superamos en número, amigo," canturreó de manera que hiciera eco por las escaleras. "Sal, y no te lastimaremos."

Diez disparos rápidos pasaron volando cerca de mi cabeza, y le rodé mis ojos a Alec, que estaba sonriendo. "Tal vez se quede sin municiones."

"¡La mataré!" El chico gritó en respuesta. "¡No me importa lo que esa perra y Walter digan!"

"Oh bueno," gruñí, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Si haces eso, me aseguraré de que estés sentado a la mesa de satanás en menos de treinta segundos."

"¡Edward!" Escuché el eco de la voz de mi esposa subir desde la oscuridad del refugio.

"Bebé, agáchate. Ponte debajo de algo si puedes," le ordené, metiendo la mano en mi mochila por un poco de ayuda extra.

"¡Bien!" Respondió.

"Hijo, te damos una última oportunidad," advirtió Alec, viendo mi mano mientras me preparaba.

"¡No soy tu hijo! ¡Mi papá era un pendejo!" Replicó y rodé los ojos.

"Supongo que eso es algo que le puedes contar a tu terapista, pero considerando que está tan jodido como tú," se rio Alec, sacudiendo la cabeza, "tu suerte es una mierda, amigo."

Sonreí, porque la dulce risita de Bella apenas podía escucharse. Le di vuelta al disco en mi mano. Era una simple, pero jodidamente fantástica arma. Un poco más grande que cincuenta centavos. Era una pequeña bomba destellante. Tenía un disparador de acción retardada, y solo suficiente fuerza para tomar a alguien desprevenido. Podría quemar a alguien, pero principalmente, solo lo cegaba temporalmente.

Presioné el botón con mi pulgar, activándola. La rodé por las escaleras, oyendo el plinc, plinc, plinc en cada escalón.

"¡Bella, prepárate!" Grité, echando a Alec hacia atrás.

Un destello brillante y un ruidoso pum salieron de la estrada, y Alec y yo nos lanzamos por las escaleras, dirigiéndonos hacia los sonidos del chico gimiendo.

"Bebé, ¿estás bien?" Le hablé, asegurándome de que Alec tuviera al chico bajo control.

"Sí," me dijo, su voz un poco amortiguada.

Podía ver que él y yo pensábamos lo mismo, que el chico solo estaba equivocado y malditamente aterrorizado. Con dedos rápidos y ágiles, Alec amarró sus manos y pies, sentándolo en el último escalón.

Metí la mano en mi mochila y saqué un puño de tubos luminosos, encendiendo su opaca luz verde. El puñetero refugio estaba oscuro como la boca de un lobo, y necesitaba ver a Bella. Los arrojé adentro y por fin vi su silueta.

"Mierda, Bella… ¿estás bien?" Le pregunté de nuevo, sujetándome de los barrotes.

"Sí," me dijo, tropezándose con algo a fin de acercarse lo más que podía. "Te daría mi ganzúa, pero al parecer la perdí en el lodo de afuera," murmuró, sonando avergonzada, pero asentí con comprensión, porque de verdad había tratado de escapar.

"Revisa al chico por la llave," le dijo a Alec, pero el tipo ya estaba negando. "¿No tienes la puta llave?" Le pregunté, pero todavía estaba negando. "Bueno, demonios," gruñí, dándome la vuelta. "¡Mick! ¡Te necesito!"

"Voy para allá," me dijo, pero escuché que le preguntaba a Emmett si estaba bien antes de empezar a correr.

Apareció en la parte superior de las escaleras, sacando su kit. Se arrodilló frente a una vieja cerradura, trabajando rápidamente en ella. Alec y Mickey añadieron unos tubos luminosos más a la cuarto, dándonos una mejor vista de lo que estábamos enfrentando.

Una barra estaba asegurada y apuntalando la puerta de la celda de Bella, pero con una fuerte patada mía y de Alec, cayó al suelo de concreto. Mickey hizo su magia con la siguiente cerradura, abriendo la puerta para que Bella pudiera correr hacia mí.

"Edward," dijo con un suspiro, envolviéndome con su cuerpo. La cargué y enterró su rostro en mi cuello.

"Joder, ¿juras que estás bien? ¿No te tocaron?" Verifiqué con un atropellado susurro.

"No, estoy bien," dijo en voz baja, echándose hacia atrás para mirarme. "Ese es un nuevo estilo en ti," bromeó, besando rápidamente mis labios.

"Silencio, dulzura," dije con un resoplido, levantando la vista cuando Alec maldijo.

"¿Qué demonios le pasó a ese tipo?" Preguntó, señalando a la primera celda, donde un enorme cuerpo estaba en un catre.

"Lilith," dijo Bella con desprecio, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Ese es Christopher Douglas… el conductor ebrio que mató a los Greene…"

Hice una mueca, mirando al hombre, pero fue la solitaria lágrima deslizándose por la mejilla de mi esposa lo que llamó mi atención. La limpié y la bajé.

"Toma," le dije, sacando un auricular de mi bolsillo. De mi mochila, le entregué un chaleco _kevlar_ y una cuarenta y cinco. "Necesitarás esta mierda. Todavía tenemos que sacarte de aquí. Estoy seguro que nos sería de utilidad la ayuda extra."

Bella se puso el auricular mientras le ajustaba el chaleco. Revisó la cámara del arma, le quitó el seguro, y me miró esperando la siguiente orden.

En la radio, mi chica preguntó, "¿Me extrañaron chicos?"

Sonreí cuando se escucharon varias voces con un, "¡Bells!"

"Bienvenida, cariño," se rio mi padre. "Buen trabajo, hijo."

Estábamos a punto de decirle gracias, cuando la voz de Eleazar nos atravesó los oídos. "¡Tenemos otra oleada! ¡No sé de dónde vienen, pero se están dispersando!"

Respirando hondo, miré alrededor a Alec, Mickey y Bella. "¿Listos?" Les pregunté. Cuando asintieron, les dije, "Muy bien… vamos a hacer esto…"

 **(1) El cuchillo Bowie** **es un cuchillo diseñado por el Coronel Jim Bowie (aventurero y mercenario estadounidense), suele tener una hoja de más de 18 cm y de bastante espesor. Usado principalmente para labores de supervivencia y combate.**

 _ **¡Mercward en acción! Me encanta verlos actuar como equipo, más que eso son una gran familia y todos se complementan. Bella ya está 'libre' pero todavía siguen en el complejo de Walter y hay trabajo por hacer, veremos como logran salir de esta. ¿Y qué opinan ahora de Lilith? Esa mujer es una asesina despiadada, pobre de Christopher**_ __ _ **Después de la vida tan difícil que había llevado por el grave error que cometió, muere de esa forma. Estoy segura que ustedes al igual que yo le desean lo peor a esa perra, ¿pero recibirá su merecido? Ya lo veremos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi, gracias por sus reviews, recuerden que un gracias y algunas palabras no cuestan nada. Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana.**_


	11. Chapter 11

La declaración obligada :P Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de _**Drotuno**_ , yo solo soy la traductora.

 **De nuevo me acompaña mi Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, y por ello gracias a ella también**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11

 **BELLA**

Dios, Edward nunca se había visto tan bien… o _sexy_ , pese a la pintura que estaba en todo su rostro. Parecía salido de una película, con franjas sesgadas en negro, verde y marrón atravesando su rostro, como si una gran garra las hubiera puesto allí.

Tal vez era porque lo echaba terriblemente de menos, o tal vez era por el aura dominante que exudaba, pero cuando subíamos las escaleras para salir de mi celda no pude resistir besar su mejilla. A estas alturas me importaba una mierda si me manchaba de pintura o no, porque sin importar la razón, él me había salvado. De nuevo.

"Gracias," le susurré, cuando su cabeza se giró de golpe para encontrar mi mirada.

"Todavía no me agradezcas, dulzura," me dijo, dándome esa perfecta y dulce sonrisa torcida suya. "Suena como que vamos a tener que luchar para salir de aquí."

"¿Y Bethy?"

"Oh, está perfectamente, amor," me susurró con un sonido casi reverente en su voz, tirando de mí para que subiera los escalones hasta el borde, para que él y Alec pudieran mirar a la vuelta de cada esquina. "Me dijo que te dijera que hizo todo lo que le dijiste."

Sonreí, lágrimas cubriendo mis ojos, pero las limpié. Podría enorgullecerme de mi niña después, pero la concentración era lo más importante por el momento. Teníamos que sobrevivir esta mierda a fin de volver con ella.

"Aw, mierda," gruñó Carlisle por la radio. "¡Alice!" Ladró.

"Adelante," le respondió.

"Necesito un tipo de corriente termal en esta casa y el área circundante. ¿Puedes hacer eso?" Le preguntó.

"Dame dos minutos," le respondió, y podía escucharle murmurando órdenes a Rose y Makenna.

"Edward, trae a Bella y a tu equipo a la casa conmigo. Sam, Spike… quédense con Eleazar," les ordenó. "Tenemos un puto túnel corriendo desde el sótano y hacia la maldita montaña."

"¿Qué quieres que se haga con esta bomba? ¿Y dónde me quieres?" Preguntó Jasper.

"¿Bomba?" Le articulé a Mickey, que estaba asintiendo con ojos amplios.

"J, quédate en alto," le dijo, y pareció titubear sobre la otra pregunta. "Em, ¿puedes desmantelarla?"

"Ya casi lo logro," gruñó.

"Cristo," escuché en mi oído, y apostaría a que era Rose.

"Mantenme informado, entonces," le respondió.

Edward se dio la vuelta quedando frente a nosotros, su rostro serio, pero dirigió más sus instrucciones hacia mí. "Jazz está en el pajar. Va a cubrirnos cuando corramos. El y su equipo están en la parte de atrás de la propiedad, y como podrás escuchar se encontró con algunos problemas."

Asentí, porque los disparos rápidos de armas automáticas se escuchaban imperceptiblemente.

"Estarás a mi lado o el de Alec, pase lo que pase. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí," le respondí, confiando en ambos explícitamente.

Sin apartar la mirada de nosotros, habló, "Jazz, ¿cómo está mi camino hacia la puerta principal?"

"Completamente despejado," fue la respuesta, "pero de todos modos los cubriré."

Alec se volvió hacia la entrada del refugio antibombas, escaneando el patio frontal. "Yo digo que hagamos esto en fases, chico. Dirigirnos hacia el pozo, luego al nido de la metralleta y finalmente, la casa."

Edward asintió una vez de acuerdo mientras escuchábamos luchar a los equipos de Sam y Eleazar por la radio. Levantó su mano, siseando, "¡Ahora!"

Edward tomó la delantera, mientras Alec tomaba la parte de atrás, lo que nos dejó a Mickey y a mí en medio. Nos movimos rápidamente, corriendo agachados unas cuantas yardas, poniéndonos de cuclillas detrás de los ladrillos del pozo. Hicimos exactamente lo mismo cuando nos ocultamos detrás de las bolsas de arena que estaban apiladas alrededor de la ametralladora.

Mis ojos se posaron en los dos hombres que evidentemente se encontraron en el extremo equivocado del rifle de Jasper, pero el intenso olor a pólvora que flotaba en torno a la enorme arma me dio una buena indicación del porqué habían muerto. Y explicaba la extremadamente ruidosa ráfaga de fuego que había escuchado solo momentos antes de que Edward y Alec llegaran por mí.

"Eso es demasiado lejos," reflexionó Alec, mirando a Edward y de nuevo a través del césped. "Voto por ese grupo de árboles primero," dijo, señalando a una parte espesa del bosque que habían dejado en la propiedad, justo a la derecha de porche delantero.

"Hay una fuente de calor en esos árboles," habló Alice. "Si van hacia allá, yo lo rodearía primero…"

"Gracias, duendecillo," murmuré, mirando a Edward.

"Lo rodearemos entonces," suspiró con cansancio, haciendo un gesto con su mano a Alec y Mickey para que se fueran por la derecha. Él y yo tomaríamos la izquierda.

"¿Carlisle?" Lo llamó Alice a medida que nos acercábamos con precaución a los árboles. "Um, hay… varias fuentes de calor bajo tierra. Como… demasiadas. Al parecer hay más de un túnel por debajo."

"Mierda," siseó Carlisle, y podía imaginármelo sacudiendo su cabeza y pellizcando el puente de su nariz en frustración. "Edward, te necesito…"

"Ya vamos para allá, papá," le respondió en un susurró, su cabeza girando repentinamente cuando balas pasaron volando frente a nosotros hacia los arbustos.

"¡Abajo!" Gruñó, llevándome con él. Nos escondimos detrás de dos árboles, casi pegados al suelo. "Jazz, tengo compañía."

"Lo estaba esperando…" Canturreó por lo bajo en la radio, tarareando lo que parecía ser _Amazing Grace_ **(1)**. Un solo pum, seguido por un quejido, y dijo, "Tienes todo despejado. Todos los pendejos están fuera de mi vista."

Me reí, rodando los ojos cuando Edward me sonrió. "Igual que en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh, dulzura?" Susurró. "¿No que el trabajo de detective era inofensivo?" Se rio, esquivando mi golpe a su brazo.

El crujido de una ramita, acompañada del susurro de hojas a nuestra derecha, hizo que nos calláramos y deslizáramos hacia arriba en los troncos de nuestros árboles para quedar de pie, con las armas preparadas. Edward me hizo una seña para que tomara la parte de atrás de manera que él llevara la delantera.

"Como a una yarda de distancia, Edward," nos advirtió Alice bajito en nuestros oídos. "En un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados, detrás de lo que parece ser… un pino enorme."

Mis cejas se elevaron, porque tenía que haber estado viendo dos pantallas para poder dar ese tipo de detalles.

Edward fijó su puntería en la dirección que había mencionado, su voz sonando seria y demandante, el sonido apagado por la vegetación que nos rodeaba. "¡Sal, o seguro como la mierda que arrojaré una granada allí!"

Dimos unos pasos vacilantes más, antes de que un hombre saliera de los arbustos, sus manos levantadas. Por todos los ángulos, cuatro armas apuntaban en su dirección— tres rifles automáticos y una pistola—pero yo bajé mi arma de inmediato.

"¡No disparen!" Les ordené, dando un paso hacia adelante. "Joder, Kurt… ¿qué demonios?"

"¡Jesucristo, no estabas bromeando!" Jadeó, mirando en torno a él.

"Demonios, no, no estaba bromeando," le dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza. Tanto Edward como Alec se movían inquietos sobre sus pies, pero levanté una mano. "Esperen," les dije. "Él no es… lo que piensan…"

"Bella," me advirtió Edward. "Tiene tu arma."

"¡Mierda! Tómala… no la quería para empezar," dijo Kurt, señalando la cintura de sus pantalones con sus manos todavía levantadas.

Me reí entre dientes, recuperando mi nueve milímetros. Revisé la cámara, el cargador, y me aseguré que el seguro estuviera puesto, antes de guardarla en mi espalda baja.

Me volví para mirar a Edward, asegurándome de que estaba entre los dos hombres. "Te explicaré los detalles más tarde, pero yo responderé por él, Edward."

Mi esposo no parecía tranquilo con esa declaración. En lo absoluto.

"¡Joder, bebé… sin él, nunca hubiera conseguido que las niñas llegaran contigo!" Le imploré en un susurró. "Me protegió desde el principio. Protegió a _Bethy_."

Kurt asentía con vehemencia, pero se quedó callado.

"Bien," cedió con un suspiro, solo para apuntar con su arma a Kurt una vez más. "Te quedas con nosotros. Joder, no te pongas inquieto, o puede que cambie de opinión. ¿Entendido?"

Kurt palideció, su boca se abrió. El sudor caía por el rostro del pobre chico mientras estaba de pie allí, muerto del puto miedo.

"Yo le respondería, chico," se rio Alec, empujándolo con la punta de su arma. "No siempre es así de… _dadivoso_."

Mickey sonrió, sacudió la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco, pero se paró al otro lado de Kurt. "Di algo, amigo," soltó una risita.

"¡S-Sí… lo que digan… solo no me maten!" Por fin escupió Kurt apresuradamente.

Edward suspiró, rodando los ojos, pero finalmente desvió su mirada de Kurt hacia la casa. Se volvió de nuevo. "Alec, toma la parte de atrás. Y tú," le gruñó a Kurt, "quédate entre las chicas."

Kurt pasó saliva nerviosamente y asintió.

Salimos corriendo, subiendo rápidamente los escalones del porche delantero y entrando a la casa. Varias armas se elevaron desde diferentes direcciones, pero las bajamos de inmediato. No reconocí a los dos hombres que estaban vigilando justo al entrar por la puerta.

"La casa está despejada, Ed," dijo uno de ellos, con el acento sureño más marcado que jamás había escuchado.

"Pero tu papá no quiere arriesgarse a revisar esos túneles solo," dijo el otro, terminando la frase del primero.

Era obvio que eran parientes, porque eran demasiado parecidos para no serlo. Eran hombres de apariencia promedio, y si tuviera que adivinar, diría que tenían más o menos la edad de Eleazar. Pero era el hombre subiendo del sótano el que captó mi atención.

"Bella," suspiró con alivio al verme, y echó el arma a su espalda cuando me lancé a sus brazos. "Cariño, ¿estás bien?"

"Sí," le dije, besando su mejilla pintada. "Estoy bien."

"Bien," suspiró de nuevo, soltándome, pero haciendo un gesto hacia los dos hombres. "Ned y Harry Cauldwell… les presento a Isabella Cullen."

"Señora," los dos canturrearon, quitándose los sombreros y haciendo una dramática reverencia.

"Idiotas," se rio Edward, sacudiendo su cabeza al mismo tiempo que Mickey y yo soltamos unas risitas.

¿Quién es él?" Preguntó Carlisle, señalando a Kurt, que se había quedado en la parte de atrás de la habitación en silencio.

"Él es Kurt," le dije, presentándoselo a mi padrino.

"Sí, Bella le ofreció… asilo," dijo Edward rodando los ojos.

"Ah, Kurt, el de las donas… ¿el mismo?" Preguntó Carlisle con una sonrisa irónica.

"Me ayudó," le susurré, frunciendo el ceño al ver que la sonrisa de Carlisle no le llegó a los ojos, lo que significaba que tenía que abogar por Kurt de nuevo. "Está… atrapado en esta situación, Carlisle."

"Ya veremos. Por ahora, está con nosotros… pero no la jodas," le advirtió, justo como Edward lo había hecho. Se volvió hacia su hijo, diciendo, "Tenemos lo que parecen ser kilómetros de putos túneles allá abajo."

"Son viejos túneles de minas, Carlisle," habló Alice. "Acabo de buscar la historia de la montaña. Al parecer, fue usada como mina de oro a principios de mil ochocientos. De hecho, apostaría a que así fue cómo la familia de Walter consiguió su dinero. Es riqueza muy antigua."

"Bueno, eso explicaría la dinamita," reflexionó Alec, mirando por la ventana.

"Pero no la bomba," añadió Mickey. "Lo que me recuerda… Em, ¿estás bien, grandote?"

"Sip, el temporizador está desmantelado. Es solo un montón de dinamita ahora," dijo orgulloso.

"Excelente," dijo Carlisle. "Tú y Jasper traigan sus traseros a la casa. Vamos a investigar esos túneles."

"Y Alice," añadió. "¿Hay algún mapa que puedas encontrar?"

"Voy a buscar," respondió. "Y Bells… es bueno tenerte de vuelta."

Sonreí, sintiendo los dedos de Edward entrelazándose con los míos. "Gracias, duendecillo," murmuré, mirando a Carlisle. "Cuando estés listo…"

~oOo~

 **EDWARD**

"¿Cómo quieres hacer esto?" Le pregunté, viendo por entre una fisura en el túnel.

Por lo que podía ver, ambos lados estaban iluminados por focos tenues cada pocas yardas. Dejaba espacios llenos de sombras. Un camino descendía y luego se desviaba a la izquierda, mientras que el otro iba directamente hacia la oscuridad. De cualquier jodida forma, era lo desconocido.

"¿Carlisle?" Benny habló por la radio. "Si se dividen, asegúrate de que al menos una persona de cada equipo tenga una cámara. Quiero poder ver lo que están viendo."

"Seríamos Em y yo," reflexionó papá, volviéndose hacia mí. "Tú llévate a Emmett, Alec, Mickey y Bella. Yo me llevaré a Ned, Harry y Jasper. Alice, ¿algo de suerte con algún tipo de mapa?"

"Sí, se los estoy enviando a sus teléfonos ahora," nos dijo. "Tengan en mente que estos son los planos originales de la mina. No sé cómo es su situación actual."

"Está bien, Alice," le dijo, sacando su teléfono. Todos lo imitamos.

"Déjame ver," murmuró Bella bajito, mirando por encima de mi hombro cuando abrí el archivo.

Me acerqué y besé el tope de su cabeza, porque joder… la extrañaba como un loco. El solo tenerla a mi lado me hacía sentir tranquilo, relajado, como si nada del resto de esta mierda importara. Ella se inclinó hacia mí, la sombra de una sonrisa jugando en sus rasgos, pero no dijo nada al mismo tiempo que envolvía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

"Tal parece que hay una entrada como a kilómetro y medio de aquí," murmuró, trazando un camino desde donde estábamos, a la que parecía ser la posición de Eleazar con su dedo.

"El, repórtate," dije por la radio.

Al equipo de Sam le faltaba Elam, al que un guardia le había disparado en la puerta principal, así que él y Felix se habían unido a Eleazar, Spike y Eric que luchaban al borde la propiedad. Una nueva oleada de los hombres de Walter había salido de la nada mientras mi equipo se abría camino hacia la casa.

"Tengo tres prisioneros en esas chozas allá atrás, cuatro muertos," dijo, "y justo ahora, estamos rastreando un sendero por donde vinieron. Envíe a Felix a vigilar el granero, solo por si acaso."

Las cejas de mi padre se elevaron. "¿Estás a un poco más de kilómetro y medio de la puerta principal?"

"Sí," respondió. "Tengo ese mapa. Espero encontrar la salida de ese túnel de mina en este extremo… Allí está," suspiró en alivio. "Me gustaría que nos abriéramos camino el uno al otro; eso reduciría cualquier riesgo de más ataques."

"Bien," dijo mi padre asintiendo. "En este mapa, no hay división. Alice, ¿dónde está la mayor concentración de actividad térmica?"

"De frente a la entrada de la mina… a tu derecha… lo que sería en dirección al noroeste," respondió. "Cuento como otros diez cuerpos calientes, pero no me creas. Es bajo tierra, así que tal vez no esté recibiendo todo lo que está allá abajo. Toma en cuenta que puede haber interferencia por fuentes subterráneas de agua, minerales, y el simple hecho de que está demasiado lejos allí abajo…"

"Diez-cuatro," dijo con un suspiro, mirándome. "Entonces, tú tomas ese túnel, hijo," me ordenó, señalando a la izquierda.

"Carlisle," interrumpió Bella. "Es una suposición, pero… un par de guardias estuvieron conmigo. Estaban hablando de mujeres, niños… Tal vez sean ellos los que están abajo. _Puede_ que los hayan puesto allí por su seguridad."

"Eso creo yo también," habló Kurt por detrás de todos nosotros, e hizo una mueca cuando todos nos giramos para mirarlo.

Había estado tan jodidamente callado que me había olvidado por completo de él. Se veía nervioso, pero había algo en el chico que parecía gritar… _inofensivo_. Sí, le había advertido, y también mi padre, pero el que Bella respondiera por él, sin mencionar lo que dijo Bethy de cómo la había tratado, significaba algo para mí. Estaba dispuesto a darle al tipo el beneficio de la duda.

"¿No lo sabes?" Preguntó Bella.

"Esta es mi primera vez aquí," dijo en voz baja encogiéndose de hombros. "Te lo dije, Bella… solo estaba con Walter para asegurarme de que se mantuviera lejos de mi padre, mi madre y mi hermana. Lilith es… inestable. Y por alguna razón, Walter le da cierto grado de… libertad. No podía permitir que se echaran para atrás. Mientras siguiera su juego, mi familia estaba a salvo."

Y ahí estaba. Me había estado preguntando por qué, exactamente, se había mantenido con gente tan despreciable, sobre todo cuando había sido tan amable como para ayudar a mis chicas.

"¿Inestable? No jodás," murmuró Bella, rodando sus ojos, y Mickey se rio. "Bien, así que pienso que tal vez… si son mujeres y niños lo que están en esa dirección," dijo señalando el túnel que estaba a la derecha, "que tal vez Mickey y yo deberíamos ir…"

"No soy un Neandertal, Bella," se rio mi padre.

"Habla por ti," dijo Ned con una carcajada, guiñándoles un ojo a las chicas. "Nosotros somos hombres de las cavernas, con todo y la mano rascándonos la entrepierna frente a la televisión."

"Excelente," lo felicitó Emmett con una sonrisa.

"No me sorprende que ustedes dos nunca se hayan casado," murmuró Jasper con ironía, rodando los ojos.

Harry sonrió, pero solo se encogió de hombros.

"Déjame adivinar," dijo Mickey con una risita. "Volteas al revés tu ropa interior para usarla otro día."

"¡Ya lo entendiste!" Harry sonrió cuando las dos chicas gimieron y se rieron al mismo tiempo.

"Con eso en mente," dijo papá con un resoplido, señalando al túnel del lado derecho. "Es suyo, ¡pero joder, tengan cuidado!" Le advirtió, levantándole una ceja. "El, vamos a entrar. Puede que perdamos la señal de radio allá abajo, así que mantén los ojos bien abiertos."

"Diez-cuatro," respondió Eleazar.

"Kurt," ladré, y saltó, mirándome. "Vas conmigo. Vamos." Me volví hacia el resto de mi grupo. "Mi equipo… armas afuera. Vamos a hacer esto con cuidado y maldita calma… _despacio_. Alec, tú te quedas atrás. Emmett, ve por delante, ya que eres…" Le agité mi mano. "El chico de la cámara…"

"¿Celoso?" Me preguntó, fingiendo una actitud arrogante, pero aun así sacó su arma de su espalda y la cargó.

"Mete allí tu trasero," gruñí, rodando los ojos. "Muévete," le ordené, manteniendo a Bella a mi lado y a Kurt frente a nosotros.

La teoría de mi padre era correcta; entre más nos ahondábamos en el túnel, peor era nuestra recepción de radio. Perdimos toda comunicación una vez que alcanzamos el medio kilómetro, y a esas alturas, no tenía idea si la cámara montada en el pecho de Emmett estaba funcionando. Avanzamos en el túnel a un paso lento, cuidándonos de nichos y largos tramos de oscuridad. Nuestra ruta subía y bajaba, y giraba a la izquierda y la derecha. Los muros eran escarpados, de piedra áspera, con grandes vigas montadas en pasajes abovedados cada pocos metros. Se veían viejos, pero todavía haciendo su trabajo de sostener la montaña sobre nuestras cabezas. Sin embargo, no faltaba el esporádico túnel lateral que había colapsado, como si hubiesen tratado de dividirlo de nuevo, solo para que no se sostuviera.

Cuando doblamos en otra esquina casi a un kilómetro en el interior, el llanto de un bebé hizo eco por el túnel, solo para ser callado de inmediato.

"Oh, demonios," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Em, tómate esto con calma," le dije. "Ten cuidado, pero no tires tan rápido del gatillo. Parece que Bella tenía razón."

El túnel se abrió a una zona más amplia. El corazón se me fue a los pies antes la vista frente a mí. Cubriendo cada centímetro del lugar había cunas improvisadas, sacos de dormir y pequeñas fogatas. Levanté la vista para ver una abertura en la montaña, casi como si la cueva se hubiese formado de esa forma. Alice tenía razón. Había diez o doce mujeres y niños allí. Y nuestra apariencia estaba haciendo que se cagaran del miedo. Las mujeres acercaban a sus pequeños, los niños mayores corrían a sus camas, mujeres mayores se sobresaltaba, y una mujer cargó a un bebé, tratando de huir, pero entrando por el otro lado estaba Eleazar y su equipo.

"Alice, ¿puedes escucharme?" Le pregunté, pensando que la abertura que estaba encima restablecería nuestra comunicación.

"Sí, y también los vemos," me dijo. "Maldición, se ven… asustados."

"Lo están," dijo Bella con un suspiro, mirando a Eleazar cuando tomó control del pequeño grupo.

"Necesito que todos se calmen. Estamos aquí para ayudarlos. Los sacaremos de aquí en poco tiempo," les dijo, demandando la atención de todo el mundo en el pequeño espacio.

"¿Dónde está Walter?" Preguntó una mujer, levantándose lentamente de su saco para dormir.

"¿Por dónde se fue?" Replicó El, acercándose a ella. Señaló hacia la dirección de donde él había entrado. "Mierda," siseó, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Escapó al mismo tiempo que esa segunda oleada se fue contra mí, lo garantizo."

"¿Lilith estaba con él?" Preguntó Bella, su rostro sombrío por la ira que apenas podía contener.

La mujer asintió despacio, sus ojos amplios.

Eleazar caminó hacia mí, su rostro serio. "Los quiero fuera de aquí, pero necesito hablar con ellos. ¿Alguna noticia de tu papá?"

"No," le dije negando. "Lo perdimos hace como medio kilómetro. Creemos que este es el túnel original. No hay manera de saber lo profundo que está el suyo."

Asintió, pasando saliva y volviéndose de nuevo hacia el grupo, mientras Mickey, Bella y Eric se aseguraban del bienestar de todos.

"Oh mierda," oí por la radio en un siseó de Makenna.

"Dime, Mack," le ordené, porque por lo general ella no dice nada a menos que reconozca a alguien.

"Em, gira un poco a tu izquierda. Sam… tu gira a unos noventa grados a la derecha," les dijo, y los dos hombres hicieron lo que les pidió. "¿Ven a la mujer mayor contra la pared frente a Emmett?" Preguntó.

"Sí," dije con cautela, caminando para pararme junto a Emmett.

"¿No la reconoces, Edward?" Me preguntó con incredulidad. "Es la viejita indigente de la cafetería en Seattle—la que usamos cuando vamos a ver a Carlisle. Ella estaba justo a la vuelta de la esquina de _Twi Tech_. Ha estado allí por meses. ¿Recuerdas? La última vez que la vimos, le dio a Bethy un ramillete de flores silvestres."

Incliné la cabeza hacia la mujer mayor, mis cejas elevándose. "¡Oh sí! ¿Y a quién está viendo Sam, Makenna?" Le pregunté, acercándome a su posición.

"Carla Danvers y su hijo, Malcolm," me dijo, como si se supone que supiera quién es. "¡Han estado desaparecidos en Portland por días! Su esposo ha salido en televisión, pidiendo información. ¡Esas son personas desaparecidas e indigentes, Edward!" Al darle un vistazo a todo el grupo, vi a lo que se refería. Estaba sucios y asustados, en realidad estaban cómodos allí abajo, y no parecían tener idea de que vivir, como lo estaban haciendo, estaba mal.

"Aw, tienes que estar bromeando," gimió Eleazar, frotando su rostro con rudeza. "Entonces, este es un tipo de culto," dijo en un murmullo para sí mismo, solo para volverse hacia Eric. "Una vez que te asegures que todos pueden moverse, los quiero fuera de aquí. ¡Ahora! Los subiremos a la casa y los pondremos cómodos, hasta que pueda conseguir que un equipo médico suba a esta puñetera montaña húmeda."

"Señor," gruñó Eric asintiendo.

"Y Benny," ladró, probablemente más por exasperación que por cualquier otra cosa, "Llama a Portland. Diles que puede que hayamos encontrado a su mujer y niño desaparecidos. Averigua los detalles de esa mierda."

"Wes los está llamando ahora," respondió Benny, y conocía bien al hombre para saber que estaba atónito por lo que estaba viendo en cámara.

"Genial," dijo con ironía. "Vamos… a sacarlos de aquí. Odio estar en una maldita madriguera de marmota. Esa mierda me está poniendo nervioso."

~oOo~

El sol había salido en un día brillante, y básicamente nos habíamos apoderado temporalmente del complejo de Walter. Trasladamos a las mujeres y a los niños a las habitaciones vacías, permitiéndoles asearse un poco. Alec había saqueado la cocina, y aunque no había mucho, comenzó a preparar espagueti para alimentarlos a todos. Sin embargo, el hecho de que su salsa viniera de una lata estaba ofendiendo en gran manera al italiano en él.

Wes y Benny caminaron para subir hasta nosotros, porque cuando trataron de conducir, su van no pudo llegar. El camino estaba demasiado resbaloso e inestable para que pudieran viajar en él. En este momento estaban hablando con algunas de las mujeres.

Por lo que pudimos entender, la mayor parte de la gente en el túnel conocía a Walter, o lo estaba viendo profesionalmente en _Shady Glen_ —con la excepción de Carla Danvers. Ella solo estaba en el lugar equivocado, a la hora equivocada. Había estado llenando su tanque en una gasolinera cuando Kenny y Rusty se habían detenido con Abby y Bethy. La alerta ámbar _acababa de salir_ por la radio, y había tratado de llamar, pero ellos la detuvieron, llevándosela a ella y a su hijo en ese momento. La habían entregado a alguien más en el camino y había estado prisionera desde entonces.

Esa conversación resultó en que Bella no pudiera escuchar nada más, y salió de la casa echa una furia.

Walter había estado reclutando. Eran madres solteras indigentes—o lo más cerca a ello que pudieran estar—y eran mujeres con inofensivos problemas mentales, como una extremadamente baja autoestima o sin educación, por lo que eran fáciles de manipular. Walter les dijo que tenía un lugar para ellas lejos de la sociedad moralista. Y algunas de las mujeres eran esposas de los hombres que nos habían atacado. Dijeron que sus esposos habían sido embaucados por Walter, porque había utilizado su amor por las armas, a la cacería, y su odio hacia el gobierno. Esas mujeres habían sido forzadas a ir con sus seres queridos, con la promesa de un cambio de vida —o mejor aún… un trabajo.

En total, había catorce mujeres y seis niños. Era malditamente ridículo.

Metí la cabeza en uno de los lavabos del baño, mojando mi cabello y lavando por fin la pintura de mi rostro. Me restregué con fuerza, asegurándome de quitarme todo, y sequé mi rostro con una camiseta de repuesto de mi mochila. Levanté la vista para ver a mi padre parado en la puerta.

"Mi turno," gruñó, empezando a hacer lo mismo. "El emitió un boletín en todos los medios de comunicación sobre Lilith y Walter. No estamos seguros si van a pie, o si ya consiguieron un coche."

Asentí, suspirando de alivio cuando finalmente pude abrir el velcro de mi chaleco _kevlar_. "El y Benny parecen creer que él no ha terminado. Que vendrá de nuevo por nosotros," le dije, manteniendo mi voz baja.

"Tal vez tenga razón," se encogió de hombros, apoyando la cadera contra el lavabo del baño. "Iba a continuar ayudándole. Quería preguntarte si tú también querías."

Hice una mueca, mirando hacia el pasillo donde un Malcolm Danvers de seis años estaba sentado en el suelo con un carro de carreras en su mano, pero asentí. "Hablaré con Bella," le dije. "Pero probablemente sí, al menos para capturar a Lilith."

Asintió, como si lo hubiera sospechado, apartándose del lavabo. "¿Dónde está El ahora?"

"Reuniendo a todos los prisioneros."

"¿Cuántos hay?"

"Alec y yo teníamos uno en el refugio antibombas, el equipo de El atrapó a tres y creo que había un hombre herido en la barraca de vigilancia," le reporté mientras bajábamos las escaleras hacia la sala.

"¿Qué va a hacer con Kurt?" Preguntó.

"Por ahora, lo está tratando como un testigo, aunque Rose habló con su padre, que está libre bajo fianza," le expliqué. "El chico no estaba mintiendo. Walter había amenazado a toda la familia completa, una vez que descubrió que el doctor Vernon estaba robando de _Shady Glen_. Llegó al grado de matar al perro de la familia, solo para demostrar que podía llegar a ellos. Así que Kurt hizo lo que le ordenaron. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo… solo para asegurarme de que el pendejo no tocara a mi familia."

Asintió una vez, relajándose un poco con las noticias, y suspiró. "Está bien, bueno, estamos atrapados aquí por unas horas más, al menos hasta que el camino se seque, así que descansen un poco."

Salimos al porche delantero, y sacó su teléfono, muy probablemente para llamar a Esme.

"Dile hola." Me reí entre dientes al ver su sonrisa irónica, bajando los escalones. Quería encontrar a Bella. "Oh," le dije, volviéndome de nuevo hacia él. "¿Cuál es la historia aquí?" Le pregunté, ondeando mi mano alrededor.

"Algo peor que Waco," respondió. "Con el escape de Walter y el regreso de Carla y Malcolm Danvers, no tardará mucho para que lo relacionen con el fiasco de la estación del tren, por lo que será un frenesí mediático. No se nos mencionará," me dijo, "pero El mandó a llamar un equipo de limpieza. Van a hacer falsas declaraciones, menos lo que realmente pasó… el mundo nunca lo sabrá."

Bufé en una carcajada y sacudí mi cabeza. "¿Sabe él quién le disparó a JFK?"

Mi papá se rio. "Sí, probablemente," dijo con un resoplido. "Pero si nos lo dice, va a tener que matarnos."

Sonreí, levantando mis manos en señal de rendición. "Correcto… entendido."

Encontré a Bella en el granero, apoyada en el marco de la puerta y su mirada en las armas almacenadas, pero lo que era más importante, en el montón de dinamita. Me acerqué detrás de ella, girando su cola de caballo alrededor de mi mano y dejando un beso en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté por enésima vez.

Asintió, murmurando, "Mmmm." Se recostó en mí y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. "¿Esto estuvo encima de mí todo el tiempo?"

Hice una mueca, porque esa misma idea había pasado por mi mente en el momento que la vi. "Sí, amor."

"¿Estaba encendido el temporizador?" Me preguntó, señalando hacia la bomba que Emmett había desmantelado.

"No, dulzura," le aseguré. "Luce como que estaban esperando a darle algún uso."

Asintió, finalmente volviéndose hacia mí, una sonrisa iluminando su rostro. "Ah, ahí está el rostro que amo," dijo con una risita, levantando la mano para tocar mi mandíbula. "La pintura para el rostro era _sexy_ , de una forma sucia y viril, pero amo esto," me dijo con una sonrisa, mordiendo su labio inferior y estrujando mi cara.

Me reí entre dientes, inclinándome para besar ligeramente sus labios—con cara arrugada y todo. "Y yo te amo. Dios, t-te e-extrañaba," dije con un suspiro, pegando mi frente a la suya y acercándola lo más que podía hacia mí. "E-Estaba t-tan p-preocupado, bebé."

"Lo sé," susurró, cerrando sus ojos. "Lo siento, Edward."

"No lo estés," le dije, besando su nariz. "Por mucho que lo odiara, nos devolvió a nuestra niña."

Tragó pesadamente, asintiendo ligeramente. "Fue _malditamente difícil_ dejarla ir," dijo entre su aliento. "Pero sabía que ustedes estaban esperando."

"Lo estábamos, bebé. Ella estaba bien… las dos estaban bien. Hizo justo lo que le dijiste…" Iba a decirle que cuando fuimos por ella al hotel, la pobre de Bethy ya no resistió, pero fuertes voces desde el otro extremo del granero me interrumpieron.

Nos dimos la vuelta para ver a Eleazar haciendo caminar a sus cuatro prisioneros a punto de pistola. Sam y Felix iban con ellos. Un cabrón flacucho trató de huir, pero cometió el error de girar hacia el lado de Sam. Un enorme e insensible puño le dio en la cara, noqueando su trasero en el suelo, donde se retorcía de dolor.

"No tan rápido, Kenny," rugió Sam con su vozarrón.

Mis cejas se elevaron de golpe, y me alejé de Bella, levantando al hijo de puta del suelo por el cuello y estrellándolo en el palo más cercano.

"Kenny," dije con desprecio, apuntando mi _Glock_ a su sien. "Estoy seguro que Rusty te echa de menos. ¿Estás listo para ser su compañero de celda en el infierno?" Le pregunté.

Varios pares de manos tiraban de mí, pero mantuve mi posición, mirando fijamente al pendejo que sujetaba. Todo lo que podía ver era a Bethy con un arma apuntando a su frente, y la mano de este hijo de puta sujetando el otro extremo. Me había asegurado que Rusty pagara por el mismo pecado—por Abby. Pero el mismo crimen contra mi hija no iba a quedar sin un puñetero castigo.

Kenny trató de reír, pero su vía respiratoria se vio de pronto interrumpida. Ni siquiera podía luchar contra mi agarre, porque sus manos estaban atadas detrás de su espalda, pero sus pies patearon tratando de llegar a mí. Sus labios se movían pero no salía ningún sonido.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Le pregunté, aflojando solo un poco.

"Dije… como sea," dijo con voz rasposa, tratando de pasar saliva. "Walter se escapó, hombre."

"No por mucho," me reí entre dientes encogiéndome de hombros.

"Hey, Ed," me dijo Eleazar, parándose a mi lado. "Lo entiendo, pero necesito hacerle algunas preguntas. Siéntete libre de acompañarnos en la… _interrogación_." Me levantó una ceja, y sabía que El usaría cualquier medio necesario para conseguir que este tipo hablara. "Sigue cantando que no encontraremos a Walter, pero todavía no ha conocido a tu padre."

Sonreí, rozando mi lengua por mi labio inferior. Mi padre era mortífero cuando se trataba de interrogaciones. Torturaba a los hombres lenta y metódicamente para sacarles información—hombres más peligrosos que el ladronzuelo que tenía en mis manos. Asentí y lo solté, riendo divertido cuando Kenny se quejó por la fuerte caída. Aterrizó torpemente debido a sus manos atadas y se rodó para quedar sentado.

"¡Hey, _papá_!" Me llamó en tono burlón. "¿Ha preguntado por mí? ¿Bethy me extraña?"

Bella comenzó caminar hacia él, pero mi puño voló antes de que pudiera pensar. Le di directamente en la frente, y cayó en el polvoriento suelo del granero.

"No, pendejo," le dije, aunque estaba inconsciente.

Sam suspiró, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí con una expresión sarcástica pegada en su rostro. "Gracias, Eddie. Ahora voy a tener que cargar su triste trasero."

"Lo siento," murmuré, todavía fulminando con la mirada al hombre a mis pies.

"No hay problema," se rio, levantando a Kenny sobre su hombro con tanta facilidad como si fuera un saco de papas. "Solo decía…"

Bufé una carcajada mientras se alejaba con Eleazar y el resto de sus prisioneros.

"Te haré saber cuándo estemos listos para empezar," me dijo El por encima de su hombro.

La radio crujió en mi oído cuando Bella y yo nos sentamos en un fardo de heno. Había estado en silencio desde que aseguramos el complejo, por lo que asumí que las chicas habían estado recibiendo un merecido descanso. Habían estado despiertas toda la noche con nosotros—mucho antes de que saliéramos de la camioneta como a medio camino hacia la cima de la montaña.

"Alice," dije con un suspiro, atrayendo a Bella a mi lado durante un raro momento de tranquilidad. "Vas a quedarte ciega si te quedas más tiempo en esas computadoras, duendecillo."

Alice se rio entre dientes. "Creo que tal vez necesito gafas," se rio suavemente. "Desgasté mis globos oculares en las últimas semanas. Pero solo estoy aquí para transmitir un mensaje."

"Está bien," gemí con cansancio, sonriendo arriba de la cabeza de Bella cuando ella soltó una risita en mi pecho.

"¡Buenos días, papi!" Dijo Bethy alegremente por la radio, sonando como castañuelas y todas las cosas perfectas y alegres.

Bella jadeó, sentándose derecha, sus manos cubriendo su boca, y recordé que no había hablado con nuestra pequeña desde que había liberado a las niñas en el hotel. Tuvo que haber sido la cosa más dura que jamás había hecho, y yo seguía asombrado de ella. Joder, la pura fe ciega que requirió de ella el solo dejar libre a las niñas seguía siendo algo que no podía comprender.

"Hey, pequeña dulzura," le dije, sin poder dejar de sonreír. "¿Cuidaste de _Nanny_ por mí y _Poppy_?" Le pregunté, queriendo sorprender a Bethy con su madre.

"¡Lo hice!" Chilló. "Vimos películas, hicimos palomitas, y me dejó jugar a disfrazarme. Y solo pensamos en cosas felices… justo como me dijo el tío Alec. ¿Funcionó papi?"

Sonreí, levantando mi mano para limpiar las lágrimas de felicidad que se derramaban por el rostro de Bella y metí un mechón de cabello que se había escapado de su cola de caballo detrás de su oreja. "Tú dime, cariño. Alguien quiere decirte hola."

"Hey, niña bonita," dijo Bella sorbiéndose la nariz.

"¡Mami!" Bethy prácticamente gritó por la radio, provocando que los dos diéramos un respingo, pero nos riéramos al mismo tiempo. "¿Papi te encontró?"

"Lo hizo, cariño," se rio y sorbió la nariz al mismo tiempo, apoyándose en mí mientras envolvía un brazo a su alrededor. "Siempre lo hace."

"Bien. Ya pueden venir a casa," dijo, de forma muy parecida a una orden, y solté una carcajada porque sonaba igual a mí.

"Pronto, Bethy," le dije. "No falta mucho. Sigue cuidado de _Nanny_ por _Poppy_ , ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien, pero quiero verlos," nos dijo, su voz decayendo a un tono triste. "¿Pueden apurarse?"

"Estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos, ¿está bien, bebé?" Bella dijo en voz baja para tranquilizarla. "Qué te parece si llamamos de vez en cuando para reportarnos, ¿eh?"

"¿Lo prometen?"

"Lo prometemos," los dos le prometimos al mismo tiempo.

"Bien, los amo… tengan cuidado," canturreó, y su voz fue remplazada con la de Alice.

"También te amamos," dijimos en respuesta.

"Pensé que tal vez necesitaran eso," dijo con una risita.

"Sí," dijo Bella con un suspiro, una sonrisa jugando en su rostro, pero lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos al mismo tiempo.

Sonreí, poniendo a Bella en mi regazo, porque parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse. "Sí, gracias, Alice."

~oOo~

 **BELLA**

Me senté en el pozo, subiendo las rodillas a mi barbilla. Caía la tarde, y el camino para subir al complejo se había secado lo suficiente para que vehículos pudieran entrar. El lugar era un caos. Llegaron ambulancias, médicos forenses y más de los hombres de Eleazar y ahora estaban en proceso de limpiar el lugar, revisando a la gente que habíamos encontrado en los túneles, y removiendo los cuerpos de los hombres de Walter.

La reaparición de Carla y Malcolm Danvers había traído a los medios a las faldas de la montaña, y ahora estaban siendo detenidos por Wes y Benny—sin mencionar unos cuantos policías locales. En ese momento trasladaban aquí al señor Danvers. Cualquiera que no fuera de la CIA estaba siendo mantenido oculto, porque Eleazar necesitaba mantener ciertas partes de esta operación en secreto, y eso incluía la participación de Edward y Carlisle, sin mencionar la del resto de nuestro equipo.

Mis ojos se posaron en los hombres que estaban sacando a Christopher Douglas del refugio antibombas, y tomé una respiración profunda, dejándola salir lentamente para tratar de mantener la compostura, pero las lágrimas vinieron de todos modos. Le debía a él decirle a su madre. No quería que pasara el resto de su vida preguntándose qué fue lo que pasó.

"Hey, ¿qué pasa?" Susurró Edward, de pronto a mi lado. De cuclillas junto a mí, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y limpió mis lágrimas.

"Lilith solo lo _mató_ , Edward," dije entre mi aliento, haciendo un gesto hacia la camilla con la que dos hombres estaban teniendo problemas por el terreno áspero y el peso de Chris. "Solo… tiró del gatillo…" Sorbí mi nariz, negando. "Quería que sufriera. Y lo hizo… por _horas_."

Edward me giró, bajando mis piernas de manera que estuvieran a cada lado de él, y me miró al mismo tiempo que frotaba suavemente mi muslo con una mano y continuó acariciando mi rostro con la otra. Sus caricias eran reconfortantes, como siempre lo habían sido desde el principio, incluso cuando mi tolerancia por ellas era limitada, y daba rienda suelta a mis emociones con él.

"Él… me hizo prometerle que le diría a su madre," dije entre hipidos, jugando con los dedos de Edward sobre mi pierna hasta que simplemente entrelazó nuestros dedos. "No quería… él no era un tipo malo, Edward. Solo era joven y cometió un estúpido… un horrible…"

"Error," terminó en voz baja por mí, y asentí frenéticamente.

"Sí," dije sollozando y asintiendo de nuevo. "Traté de mantenerme… segura y fuerte, pero… ¡Joder, ella fue tan cruel!" Gruñí, prácticamente temblando al mismo tiempo que apretaba mis manos en puños. "No había arrepentimiento. Ninguno. Y cuando le explicamos a Chris porqué estaba allí… cuando hablamos de sus niñas… esta… esta _expresión_ se apoderó de su rostro, como si tal vez lo de Bree no haya sido un accidente, ¿sabes?"

Edward se quedó callado como siempre lo hacía cuando perdía el control como en ese momento. Apartó suavemente el pelo de mi rostro, sus ojos fijos en los míos. Una mirada sincera y tan verde como el bosque que nos rodeaba, y mostraba una tristeza antigua que no había visto desde que Riley Miller me perseguía. Tenía miedo por mí, que mi cautiverio fuera demasiado. Tal vez lo fue, o tal vez solo era que la presencia de Edward era como un bálsamo reconfortante sobre una quemadura, lo que me permitía relajarme solo un poco.

"Fuiste fuerte, dulzura," me tranquilizó, rozando suavemente mi mejilla y debajo mi barbilla con sus dedos. "Es difícil ver a un hombre morir así, sobre todo cuando es sin sentido. Iremos a ver a su madre, si es lo que quieres," me dijo, acariciando mi mano hasta que se relajó, y luego besó todos mis dedos.

"Se lo prometí," insistí.

"Está bien, bebé," me dijo con un gesto de su cabeza, dejando otro beso en medio de mi palma. "Entonces, iremos."

Asentí, estirando mi mano para tocar su rostro. Era todo fortaleza y nobleza, tierno y reconfortante. Y su rostro era jodidamente hermoso cuando me miraba con preocupación. Sabía que había una parte de él que estaba furioso por dentro, porque no podía resolver lo que fuera que me estaba lastimando, pero lo contenía con el fin de tratarme como un frágil cristal, y en ese momento, me sentía un poco así.

"Te amo. Lo siento," dije entre mi aliento, atrayendo sus labios a los míos.

"No lo sientas, amor," me susurró, besándome una vez, antes de apartarse para mirarme. "Sé que no fue fácil allí abajo."

Me encogí de hombros, sorbiéndome la nariz al mismo tiempo, pero permití que mi frente se pegara a la suya.

"Dulzura," comenzó a decir dudoso, "¿quién te hizo ese moretón?"

Me aparté, y trazó con su dedo un lado de mi ojo y mi mejilla. "Lilith, justo después que descubrieran que mi mochila no tenía el dinero… y antes de que le pateara el trasero con mis manos todavía esposadas."

Me dio una bella sonrisa torcida, sacudió su cabeza una vez, y la inclinó hacia arriba para besar mi moretón con una caricia tan suave como una pluma. "Esa es mi chica," se rio.

No pude evitar sonreírme con él, porque apostaría a que había estado barajando esa pregunta en su cabeza desde que puso sus ojos en mí. Probablemente necesitaba poner fin a sus miedos.

"Walter no me tocó," le dije con firmeza. "Nadie lo hizo, excepto por eso. Lo prometo, bebé."

Dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y dijo, "Bien."

Dos grandes SUV con vidrios tintados oscuros se detuvieron en la propiedad al mismo tiempo que Eleazar y Carlisle salían de la casa y caminaban hacia nosotros.

"Nos están echando de la montaña," se rio Carlisle, dándonos a ambos una sonrisa irónica.

"Solo hasta mañana," replicó Eleazar. "Hay una posada al bajar la montaña en un pequeño pueblo. La reservé. Lleva tu gente, descansen un poco, y vuelvan aquí por la mañana."

"¿Qué hay con el interrogatorio de Porter?" Preguntó Edward, su frente arrugándose.

"Mañana," insistió Eleazar, y luego me señaló. "Ella está molida, Edward. Y ustedes tienen que estar fuera de la propiedad para el resto de la limpieza. Aunque mañana los necesitaré."

Hubiera insistido en quedarme, pero tenía razón. Estaba agotada y con una necesidad terrible de una ducha, de modo que lentamente me puse de pie y tomé la mano de Edward. "Mañana," admití, levantándolo, justo cuando todo nuestro equipo salía de la casa. Levanté la vista para ver a Edward. "Está bien. Vámonos."

~oOo~

"Hola, mami," dijo mi niña bonita con un bostezo por el teléfono. " _Nanny_ dice que pronto estarán en casa."

"Así es, cariño," dije con un suspiro, estirando mis piernas sobre la cama en nuestra habitación de hotel y acomodándome la bata que me había puesto después de muy necesaria ducha. "No estoy segura cuándo, pero estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos para terminar. ¿Ya te estás preparando para dormir?" Le pregunté, echando de menos la pequeña rutina que solíamos tener antes de que toda esta mierda comenzara.

Por lo general, Edward o yo le leíamos hasta que empezaba a quedarse dormida. Sus órdenes para su "pequeña soldado" eran los favoritos de ella por las noches. Y siempre había muchos abrazos y besos antes de que la metiera volando a su cama, arropándola con las mantas.

"Sí." Bostezó audiblemente otra vez, luchando contra el sueño, y miré a Edward cuando salía del baño después de su ducha.

Me contuve de derretirme y soltar un gemido al verlo con solo una toalla envolviendo la parte baja de sus caderas. Con agua todavía brillando en sus hombros y brazos, y su cabello un caos húmedo y _sexy_. La ligera barba de dos días en su rostro, el verde oscuro de sus ojos mientras revisaba su teléfono y ponía su ropa sobre la silla, y la flexión y movimiento de cada músculo mientras se movía inocentemente por la habitación estaba matándome. A veces, me recordaba ese hermoso e intocable hombre que vi por primera vez haciéndome el desayuno con solo un par de pantalones cortos de baloncesto después de rescatarme de Miller—inconscientemente _sexy_. Y luego estaban las ocasiones en que era el chico de trece años que conocí por primera vez, con el que pasé todo el día en mi casa del árbol en Seattle, porque cuando escuchó la voz de su bebé por el teléfono, sonrió con ternura, de forma torcida y con cariño, tendiendo su mano para coger el teléfono.

"Buenas noches, niña bonita," le dije, haciéndole a él un gesto con mi cabeza. "Pórtate bien con _Nanny_ , ¿está bien? Te amo."

"Está bien, mami. También te amo," murmuró cansada al otro extremo de la línea.

Le di el teléfono a Edward, que empezó de inmediato con, "¿Es hora de dormir, pequeña soldado?"

Sonrió cuando ella espetó, "¡Sí, señor!"

Solté una risita, sacudiendo mi cabeza y entrando al baño para cepillarme los dientes mientras le ordenaba que solo soñara cosas bonitas. Para cuando regresé a la habitación, estaba sentado en un lado de la cama, colocando el teléfono del hotel de nuevo en su lugar.

"Se escucha como… si esta mierda no la hubiera afectado," dije en voz baja, caminando hacia él para quedar entre sus piernas.

Sus manos descendieron inmediatamente en mi cintura, y levantó la vista hacia mí, su frente frunciéndose solo un poco. "Se perturbó un poco cuando no estuviste en la habitación del motel," dijo en voz baja haciendo una mueca, "pero se calmó cuando la llevé a casa. Esme dice que está lidiando perfectamente con ello. Está un poco… encimosa **(2)**."

Tomé una respiración profunda y la dejé salir. Mi peor miedo era que Bethy sufriera un daño irreparable por su secuestro. Sabía cómo era eso, aunque su experiencia no se acercó para nada a lo que yo había pasado con Miller. Gracias a Dios. Nunca fue mi deseo que mi niña sintiera terror por los sótanos o al contacto. Me había llevado muchísimo tiempo lidiar con mis miedos. Había sido doloroso, atemorizante y completamente estresante. Sin Edward allí en cada maldito paso, no estoy segura de que estuviera tan cómoda conmigo misma.

Pasé mis dedos por su cabello suave y húmedo, suspirando suavemente con satisfacción. "Que esté encimosa, puedo lidiar con eso. Puede que yo también esté encimosa cuando lleguemos a casa. Necesito tiempo de chicas con mi bebé. Quizás hasta un picnic en pijamas en la sala," le dije con una sonrisa y mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Edward se rio, envolviéndome con sus brazos y pegándome a él. Colocó su barbilla en mi estómago y levantó la vista para mirarme. "Suena divertido. Tal vez me cuele a esa fiesta de pijamas."

"¿Quieres que te meta a escondidas?" Le dije en broma.

"¿Quieres que me meta por la ventana, dulzura?" Dijo con una risita, sus manos comenzando a viajar por mi espalda, por encima de mi trasero, dándole un apretón y bajando por detrás de mis piernas.

"¿Por qué me parece que es algo que ya has hecho antes?" Le pregunté, entrecerrando mis ojos cuando sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa. "¡Edward Cullen!" Jadeé con fingida sorpresa, mi boca abierta.

Bufó con una risa avergonzada. "Una vez, ¿está bien? Pero casi me atrapa el papá de la chica. Hizo que me cagara del miedo, porque tenía una colección de armas bastante extensa…."

Me reí, porque no pude evitarlo. Su pasado no era un secreto para mí cuando se trataba de mujeres, pero ahora era mío. No tenía duda de ello. De hecho, confiaba totalmente en su amor por mí. Era mi apoyo a fin de sobrevivir en la vida. Sin él, no estaba segura de poder haber sobrevivido a mi más reciente cautiverio.

Suspiré, quitando el cabello de su frente de manera que pudiera darle un prolongado y lento beso allí. "Dios, te echaba de menos," gemí, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su hombro y otro en torno a su cabeza cuando enterró su rostro en mi estómago, solo abrazándome. "Soñé contigo cuando estuvimos separados, y solo hizo que esa mierda empeorara," admití en voz baja en su cabello.

Sus manos bajaron otra vez rozando mi trasero—solo que esta vez, viajaron hasta debajo del borde de mi bata. Mientras las subía lentamente para tomar mi trasero, apartó su cabeza de mi torso.

"Cuéntame," me ordenó con una voz suave y aterciopelada, sus ojos oscureciéndose cuando descubrió que estaba desnuda por debajo.

"Me estabas besando," le susurré, reaccionando ya a sus caricias. "Tocándome."

"¿Tuviste sueños eróticos, bebé?" Me preguntó, una traviesa sonrisa torcida curveando sus labios.

"Mmmm," le dije con un gesto de mi cabeza. "Sí," dije entre mi aliento, cuando tiró del nudo para abrir la bata.

"¿Te puso mojada para mí?" Me preguntó, su voz como pecado líquido y miel caliente, goteando de deseo, sexo y conocimiento carnal.

"Me hizo gritar por ti," le dije la verdad en un susurro y asentí al mismo tiempo, lo que solo provocó que sus ojos se oscurecieran aún más. A estas alturas el verde era casi inexistente.

Dejó caer al suelo el cinturón de tela de toalla y abrió mi bata poco a poco, dejándola colgando sobre mis hombros. Con su mano extendida, la presionó en mi estómago y la subió entre mis pechos hacia mi cuello y de nuevo hacia abajo. Se estaba tomando su tiempo a propósito, provocándome. Ni siquiera me había besado, y estaba ansiosa por él hasta el punto que mis piernas casi temblaban.

"¿Te corriste en tu sueño?" Me preguntó, y mi vientre se estremeció y se contrajo por cómo se escuchó, pero negué. "Entonces…" Suspiró dramáticamente al mismo tiempo que su ceño se frunció en concentración, usando sus dos manos para deslizarlas por mi torso, rozando sus palmas deliberadamente sobre sobre mis endurecidos pezones, para empujar mi bata quitándome de los hombros. Cayó silenciosamente a mis pies. "¿ _Quieres_ correrte, amor?"

"Sí," dije entre mi aliento, el sonido apenas saliendo de mí, porque necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba reafirmar mi profundo amor por él. "Por favor…"

Se acercó para arrastrar su nariz por mi piel desde mi ombligo, en torno a cada pezón, y subir por mi cuello hasta mi oreja, donde finalmente abrió su boca. Un prolongado y profundo gemido retumbó de él cuando lamió con su lengua en el punto débil detrás de mi oreja, chupando un poco. Mis dedos sujetaron su hombro y se introdujeron en su cabello para mantenerlo allí.

"No pude dormir en nuestra cama sin ti," admitió en un susurro, su aliento tocando suavemente la humedad que acababa de dejar sobre mi piel, haciéndome estremecer. "Me parecía… impropio, bebé."

"Edward…"

"Shh," me reprendió suavemente, sacudiendo su cabeza, porque no quería tener esa conversación. Por la expresión de su rostro, solo me quería a mí. "Quiero terminar ese sueño por ti," añadió en un áspero susurro, cambiando al otro lado de mi cuello y dejando otro prolongado y lento beso.

"Entonces, en realidad necesitas besarme," jadeé, tirando de su cabello de manera que me mirara. " _Besarme de verdad_."

Largos y talentosos dedos trazaron su camino por mi espalda, casi haciéndome cosquillas desde la parte baja de mi espalda, subiendo hasta mis omoplatos. La otra mano de Edward se deslizó dentro de mi cabello en la base de mi cuello, sujetándome con firmeza y acercándome a él. Mi frente se pegó a la suya, nuestros ojos fijos. Había necesidad y deseo, alivio, y un atisbo de relajación que se movió entre nosotros, antes de que mordisqueara su labio superior y luego el inferior. Dientes y lenguas se deslizaron suavemente sobre la piel, mientras arrastraba mis dedos lentamente por su pecho, acariciando cada pectoral, cada abdominal, y la v justo encima de la toalla que todavía traía puesta.

Tirando de la toalla, finalmente lo dejé expuesto, solo para subir a su regazo, a horcajadas sobre sus muslos al mismo tiempo que él cubría mi boca con la suya. Edward me acercó, atrapando su excitación entre nosotros, y un profundo y erótico gemido de esos que te dejan sin aliento rugió desde su pecho. Movió mi cabeza, subiéndonos más a la cama y profundizando el beso. Nuestras lenguas se arremolinaron juntas mientras me cernía sobre él, empujándolo para que se acostara, pero él tenía otras ideas en mente y me acostó con él.

Deslizando sus manos extendidas por mi espalda, agarró mi trasero, restregándome contra él, solo para al fin apartarse de mi boca y mirarme con un calor puro en sus ojos.

"Trae ese dulce coño aquí, bebé," ronroneó, su voz casi hipnotizante por su tono carnal.

Sonreí, recordando a los guardias afuera de mi celda, y mis pensamientos en cuanto a lo diferente que la palabra coño sonaba cuando era dicha de la forma correcta—y Edward _siempre_ la decía de la puta forma correcta.

Se movió debajo de mí, levantando sus piernas detrás de mí a medida que me deslizaba por su pecho de manera que quedé a horcajadas sobre él, con mis rodillas a cada lado de su cabeza.

"¿Qué?" Me preguntó, acariciando la parte exterior de mis muslos, solo para dejar un beso muy cerca de donde más necesitaba su boca.

"Nada," gemí, incapaz de mantener quietas mis caderas cuando me retorcía para acercarme más a él.

"Dime, amor," me tentó, arrastrando su lengua en el pliegue donde terminaba mi muslo. "¿Por qué fue esa sonrisa?" Me preguntó, dándome un larga y lenta lamida por fuera de mis pliegues.

Mis ojos se pusieron en blanco, y mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que dije entre mi aliento, "La palabra coño, Edward. Suena _tan bien_ de la forma en que la dices."

Gimió contra mi carne—esta vez, deslizando su lengua apenas dentro de mis pliegues para girar la punta alrededor de mi clítoris. Sus manos se deslizaron debajo de mi trasero para levantarme, para acercarme más.

"Eso es porque es un coño tan hermoso, bebé. Hay más de una razón por la que te llamó _dulzura_ …" canturreó, con un beso con la boca abierta y girando su lengua en mi entrada. "Ahora, ábrete para mí, para que pueda verlo todo, hermosa…"

"Oh mierda," siseé, perdiéndome en la sensación de su boca sobre mí, su lengua _dentro_ de mí, sus manos manteniéndome abierta, su barba frotando contra la piel _de forma perfecta_ , y los asombrosos sonidos que hacían vibrar mi cuerpo cuando murmuraba contra mí.

Mi clímax comenzó en mis dedos, provocando que una ola subiera serpenteando por mi cuerpo hasta que estaba restregándome contra su rostro y aferrándome a las mantas de la cama con dos puños al mismo tiempo que me recargaba en sus muslos. Los músculos de mi vientre se apretaron cuando chupó con fuerza con su boca y deslizó dos dedos en lo más profundo dentro de mí, y contuve el aliento al mismo tiempo que todo mi cuerpo se desmoronó.

Me estremecí por el éxtasis postcoital mientras Edward me rodaba con cuidado, acomodándose entre mis piernas y apoyando sus codos a cada lado de mi cabeza. Quitó el cabello de mi rostro, dejando dulces besos mordelones en la comisura de mi boca, mi barbilla, por mi cuello.

"¿Eso superó tu sueño, dulzura?" Susurró contra mi clavícula.

Me reí débilmente, asintiendo. "Sí," dije con un suspiro, entrelazando mis dedos en su cabello. "Definitivamente."

Lo acerqué a mí, y vino voluntariamente, dándome más de su peso y un prolongado beso que me dejó sin aliento. Sabía a mí y un toque de menta. Sus caderas se movieron hacia adelante, provocando que jadeara cuando su polla rozó mi hipersensible clítoris al deslizarse por mi calor resbaladizo.

"Dios, Bella," gruñó, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y pegando su frente a la mía. "Había u-una p-parte de m-mí que p-pensaba… q-que t-tenía miedo de n-nunca tener esto de nuevo… de p-perderte."

"Shh." Fue mi turno de callarlo suavemente, sacudiendo mi cabeza, porque la honestidad pura que se manifestó en su tartamudeo era tierna y atemorizante y un poco de triste. "Estoy aquí. Estamos aquí, Edward. Hazme el amor, bebé," le dije, deslizando mis manos sobre sus fuertes hombros y bajándolas por su espalda, disfrutando de cada fibroso músculo, alcanzando finalmente su trasero e instándolo a entrar en mí. "Por favor, Edward…"

Su boca cubrió la mía, besándome con una emoción casi frenética en el fondo, pero su mano viajó con un toque dulce y cariñoso por un costado de mi pierna, para subirla más y engancharla a su alrededor. Con un hermoso giro de sus caderas, se deslizó dentro de mí, y los dos gemimos ante la sensación de esa conexión perfecta, esa sensación de plenitud.

No podía imaginarme por lo que había pasado Edward cuando tanto su esposa como su hija le habían sido arrebatadas. Aun cuando pudo haber sido menos de un día, sabía que debió haber requerido de todas sus fuerzas el mantener la cordura. Nos amaba y protegía con cada fibra de su ser. Su primera preocupación al despertar y su último pensamiento del día era su familia. Cada trabajo que tomábamos, lo trataba con la extrema seguridad. Incluso la comida que preparaba estaba hecha con nosotros en mente—lo que queríamos, lo que podría gustarnos, y lo que era bueno para nosotros. El que se le arrebatara eso—aunque solo fuera por unas horas—debía haberlo matado.

Con cada beso, cada jadeo, cada mano acariciando, nos aseguramos nosotros mismos que estábamos bien. Que nuestra pequeña familia estaba a salvo, que nuestro amor seguía jodidamente fuerte. Puede que el peligro no hubiera terminado, pero no cometeríamos los mismos errores de nuevo. Nos mantendríamos más fuertes, más feroces, y con una mayor determinación a nunca permitir que alguien nos quitara aquello en lo que habíamos trabajado tanto para construir.

Caímos juntos, corriéndonos violentamente, pero un tanto contenido, aferrándonos apasionadamente el uno al otro. A pesar de lo que cubiertos que estábamos de sudor, no nos separamos, sino que nos abrazamos con fuerza la mayor parte de la noche. Hablamos en voz baja sobre Bethy, de que necesitábamos regresar al complejo el día siguiente, de cómo Carlisle había pedido nuestra ayuda. Estuvimos de acuerdo en que Lilith y Walter debían ser detenidos, porque no había forma de saber lo que harían a continuación.

Di un gran bostezo en algún momento después de las dos de la mañana, murmurando algo sobre no querer dejar de hablar, porque lo extrañaba. Edward se rio, besando mi frente, y dijo, "Duerme, amor. Continuaremos en la mañana en dónde nos quedamos."

Enterré mi rostro en su cuello, cerrando mis ojos, y no supe más.

* * *

 **(1) "** **Amazing Grace** **" (conocido en algunas regiones hispanohablantes como "** **Sublime gracia** **")** **es un himno cristiano escrito por el clérigo y poeta inglés John Newton (1725-1807) y publicado en 1779. La composición, una de las canciones más conocidas en los países de habla inglesa, transmite el mensaje cristiano de que el perdón y la redención es posible a pesar de los pecados cometidos por el ser humano y de que el alma puede salvarse de la desesperación mediante la gracia de Dios.**

 **(2) Se me hizo algo difícil encontrar una palabra que me pareciera adecuada en español para 'clingy' que describe a una persona dependiente, necesitada. Para mí es encimosa, mi beta dice que es un mexicanismo así es que les doy otras opciones. Pegajosa/Mimosa/Mimada/Consentida. Les diré que ninguna me pareció adecuada para Bethy, porque era algo solo por el momento, por lo que pasó, pero tal vez sea solo yo :P**

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este capi sorpresa, no estaba planeado, pero me entusiasme tanto por su respuesta al último capi y sus comentarios que les dejé este regalito. Recuerden que sus palabras siempre son lo que nos anima a seguir haciendo esto ;) De vuelta al capi, como vieron todo salió bien, entre comillas porque los malos siguen libres, pero al menos Bella está libre y lograron sacar a toda esa gente que estaba bajo las garras de Walter. Y pensar que existen grupos así de locos allá afuera *escalofríos* Todavía falta los interrogatorios para ver si pueden averiguar los siguientes planes de Walter y Lilith, y otro enfrentamiento entre papi Mercward y Kenny, nada bueno le espera a ese hdp! Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Nos leemos el martes.**_


	12. Chapter 12

La declaración obligada :P Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de **_Drotuno_** , yo solo soy la traductora.

 **De nuevo me acompaña mi Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, y por ello gracias a ella también.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 12

 **BELLA**

"¿Estás segura que quieres estar allí para esa mierda?" Me preguntó Edward, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos mientras estábamos de pie justo fuera del granero.

Asentí, pero en verdad no estaba segura. Había una parte de mí que estaba consciente de lo que mi esposo, su padre y su gente eran capaces cuando se trataba de un interrogatorio, y al haber sido una víctima de tortura antes, estaba un poco nerviosa por ver, pero mi lado más fuerte quería saber qué tenían que decir esos hombres. Claro, Edward podría decirme después, pero no sería lo mismo.

Miré más allá de Edward para ver a los cuatro prisioneros esposados a sillas, mientras Alec y Sam estaban de pie con ojo atento detrás de ellos. El hombre herido en la barraca de vigilancia no había sobrevivido la noche. Había una mesa y lo único que tenía encima era lo que parecía ser una caja negra de herramientas—o tal vez una caja de artículos de pesca. Eleazar y Carlisle estaban conversando en privado a un lado donde antes estuvo almacenada la dinamita. Había sido retirada cuidadosamente por algunos de los hombres de Eleazar. Felix vigilaba una entrada al granero, mientras Eric tenía la otra. Mickey estaba sentada sola en una paca de heno, muy probablemente esperándome.

Froté mis sudorosas manos sobre mis _jeans_ limpios los que Edward había sido bastante lindo en traer, demostrando que había estado más que esperanzado cuando se trataba de mi rescate.

Le asentí de nuevo a Edward. "Sí… sí, estoy segura."

"Dulzura," dijo con un suspiro, y gimió al mismo tiempo. "Papá y yo… no somos exactamente… _amables_ cuando hacemos esta mierda."

"Tampoco deberían serlo," dije con un bufido, tomando una respiración profunda y fulminándolo con la mirada. "Lo entiendo, bebé. De verdad. Quiero escuchar lo que tienen que decir."

Edward estudió mi rostro, atrayéndome a él al mismo tiempo que negaba. "No lo sé," me dijo, su mueca difícil de ignorar. "Esto es… tortura, amor… algo que tú has…"

"Experimentado de primera mano," terminé por él. Pasé saliva espesa, pero encontré su hermosa mirada. "Te lo prometo, si siento que es demasiado, me iré."

Su nariz se arrugó, así como su frente, pero vi el momento en que cedió. Presionó intensamente sus labios contra los míos. "No soy _yo_ el que estás a punto de ver, Bella. Por favor, _por favor_ , recuerda eso," rogó contra mi boca.

"Está bien," susurré en respuesta, apartándome de él.

Vi como prácticamente se transformó frente a mí, del dulce y preocupado esposo, a un soldado sin remordimiento. Su rostro y su mandíbula, se hicieron duros, rígidos. Sus ojos asumieron una oscuridad insensible, y tomó una postura erguida, cuadrando sus hombros. Sacudió su cabeza una vez más, antes de alejarse de mí.

Lo seguí dentro, notando que no estaba vestido muy diferente a como lo estaba ayer, menos el lodo y la pintura en la cara. Unos pantalones cargo negros lo abrazaban en todos los lugares correctos, y cada músculo de su torso se acentuaba por una camiseta gris ajustada que remataba con un arnés al hombro que contenía su _Glock_. Sus botas golpearon fuertemente por el suelo del granero. Quería verse grande, amenazador. Y al echar un vistazo a todos los miembros del equipo, ellos también querían lo mismo. Estaban allí para sacarles información a cuatro hombres usando el miedo.

Tomé asiento en la paca de heno junto a Mickey, que se acercó para susurrarme, "Está mierda no es agradable, Bells. Prepárate."

Hice una mueca, mirándola, porque durante el tiempo que había estado con Edward y durante el tiempo que conozco a Carlisle, nunca los había visto darle una paliza a un prisionero, y ahora, había cuatro frente a nosotros. Aunque, al que querían interrogar principalmente era a Kenny, que estaba sentado con una sonrisa engreída en su rostro mientras se recargaba cómodamente en la silla a la que estaba esposado.

Sabía que estaban preocupados por—mi pasada experiencia con Miller—pero esto era diferente. Esto no me estaba pasando personalmente a mí, y la información que posiblemente podrías recibir podría ayudar a detener a Lilith y Walter de lo que sea que hubiesen planeado a continuación.

Me acerqué a ella, pero las dos levantamos la vista cuando un fuerte sonido de algo raspando se hizo eco en el granero. Edward agarró una mesa larga plegable, solo para dejarla caer con fuerza frente a los cuatro hombres. Tres de ellos se sobresaltaron; Kenny no. El primero muchacho al final era el guardia de mi celda que Alec y Edward habían capturado. Se veía tan joven, tan jodidamente nervioso, que su camiseta estaba completamente empapada de sudor. Los siguientes dos hombres no podían decidir en quién mantener sus ojos— en Carlisle que se paseaba de un lado a otro, en un calmado y relajado Eleazar, o en Edward, que estaba colocando tranquilamente la caja de herramientas sobre la mesa en el extremo más cercano al guardia de la celda. Kenny, por el contrario, sabía quién estaba tras él por lo que mantuvo sus ojos fijos en mi esposo, pese a la beligerante sonrisa en su rostro.

Nadie había dicho una puta palabra todavía, y eso _me_ ponía nerviosa, así que no podía imaginarme que era lo que pasaba por la mente de los prisioneros.

Carlisle dio un paso adelante, tomando posición en el lado opuesto de la mesa. Lenta y deliberadamente se puso unos guantes negros de cuero, casi haciendo una escena. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que estaba eligiendo al eslabón más débil, y ese sería el guardia de mi celda.

Edward abrió la caja de herramientas, sacando cuatro pedazos de cuerda, poniendo cada uno directamente frente a un prisionero mientras Sam y Alec se ponían detrás de los cuatro hombres. Carlisle apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa directamente al frente del guardia de mi celda.

"Espero que hayan dormido bien," dijo, usando un tono bajo, pero irónico en su voz.

Mickey se rio, inclinándose hacia mi oído. "No durmieron nada. Estuvieron atados de pie durante toda la noche, con sus manos encima de sus cabezas y sus pies encadenados al suelo. Si siquiera cerraban sus ojos, alguien hacía un fuerte ruido para despertarlos. Es la primera táctica para empezar a doblegar al prisionero."

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba mientras la oía, pero mantuve mis ojos en mi padrino y Eleazar, el último de los cuales se apartó del poste en el que había estado recargado.

"Ninguno de ustedes llevaba identificación, así que den sus nombres," ordenó Eleazar en un tono que no dejaba lugar a tonterías.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Carlisle le preguntó al hombre más joven frente a la mesa cuando nadie dijo nada, pero fueron los otros hombres los que reaccionaron.

"¡No les digas nada!" Siseó uno, tratando de acercarse para mirar.

"Mantén la boca cerrada," gruñó el otro.

Carlisle se irguió y le dio a Edward una mirada significativa. Mi esposo se apartó de la mesa, cogiendo un pedazo de cuerda y agarro a un hombre, mientras que Sam levantaba al otro. Fueron alejados con rudeza de la mesa—con todo y silla—dejando un espacio entre mi anterior guardia y Kenny. Edward y Sam arrastraron a sus prisioneros hacia la salida, pero se detuvieron el tiempo suficiente para dejar a uno en una casilla para caballos, antes de llevar al otro afuera.

Hicieron un espectáculo evidente de quitarle al hombre las esposas, mientras las remplazaban con el pedazo de cuerda, arrojando el extremo más largo sobre el sistema de polea del pozo. Con dos botas en el respaldo de la silla del hombre, cayó salpicando dentro del agua, y Sam aseguró el nudo al poste antes de que él y Edward se alejaran.

"A eso se le llama _inmersión_ ," me dijo Mickey en un silencioso susurro. "La silla lo hunde, pero la cuerda lo mantiene arriba. Si forcejea con la cuerda y la desata, entonces se hunde más. Si se queda perfectamente quieto, entonces su maldita cabeza permanece fuera del agua."

Asentí en señal de que la había escuchado, volviendo mi atención hacia Carlisle, que se dirigió a mi guardia. "Tu nombre, hijo," le ordenó.

"B-Bobby," balbuceó, sus ojos siguiendo a Edward y a Sam a medida que procedían a armar algún tipo de mesa inclinada. "Bobby Curtis…"

Kenny se mofó, fulminando a Bobby con la mirada, pero la atención de todos estaba hacia el forcejeo en el fondo del lugar. Sam y Edward ataron a su prisionero a la mesa con la cabeza en el ángulo inferior, sus pies muy por encima de su cabeza. Mis puños se cerraron con fuerza cuando envolvieron su torso con dos pesadas correas, incluyendo sus brazos, y sus caderas para que no las moviera. Fue casi demasiado para ver, porque estar atado a una mesa era algo con lo que estaba familiarizada.

"El submarino," murmuró Mickey junto a mí.

"Nombre," ordenó Edward en voz baja, sosteniendo un pedazo de celofán sobre la cara del hombre. "Ahora."

El idiota sacudió su cabeza profusamente, rehusándose a decir algo, así que las manos de Edward pusieron rápidamente la envoltura de plástico sobre su cara, al mismo tiempo que Sam vertió toda una cubeta de agua sobre él, provocando que el hombre se sacudiera y gritara. El hombre jadeó cuando Edward apartó sus manos, dando arcadas hacia un lado de la mesa.

"Nombre," gruñó, sosteniendo el celofán sobre su cara otra vez.

El señor Anónimo siguió rehusándose, así que el plástico bajó de nuevo. Todo el cuerpo de Edward se flexionó con la fuerza que estaba usando a fin de luchar contra el tipo cuando otra cubeta de agua cayó a chorros. Sabía que al hombre no le estaba entrando agua en la boca o nariz en realidad, pero él estaba forcejeando como si así fuera. La forma en que Edward y Sam lo estaban haciendo tenía un severo efecto psicológico en él.

"M-Mierda," escupió el tipo, después de querer vomitar de nuevo hacia un costado de la mesa. "Earl," jadeó. "Earl Crawford."

"No fue tan difícil, ¿cierto?" Preguntó Edward en tono malicioso, palmeando el pecho del hombre, antes de volverse a Carlisle.

"Consigue el nombre del último, y podremos realmente comenzar," ordenó Carlisle, señalando hacia el pozo.

La inmersión tiene que ser una de las cosas más escalofriantes que he presenciado alguna vez. No difería mucho del Juicio contra las Brujas de Salem del que había leído. Edward le preguntó al hombre su nombre, incluso llegando a decirle que él era el único que _no lo había_ dicho. Cuando el hombre no respondió, Sam aflojó la cuerda, y el tipo se hundió en el agua bajo el peso de la silla a la que seguía atado. No fui a ver de cerca, pero podía oírlo chapoteando, forcejeando, escupiendo y tosiendo cuando Sam lo sacaba otra vez.

Lo mojaron tres veces como una gigante bolsita de té, antes de que por fin se diera por vencido, "Roy Flowers," tosiendo con un gemido.

"Excelente," dijo Carlisle, sonriendo con falso entusiasmo. "Ahora ya nos conocemos todos. ¿Verdad, Kenny?"

"Vete a la mierda," escupió Kenny.

Sacudí mi cabeza por la falsa bravuconería del joven, porque podía ver las gotas de sudor en su frente y labio superior, y no estaba haciendo tanto calor en el granero.

Carlisle se rio sin humor y caminó hacia Kenny. Echó su mano hacia atrás, dándole una fuerte bofetada, derribando por completo a Kenny y su silla. Alec de inmediato lo enderezó.

"Esto podría pasar sin problemas, o podría durar por días. Cuida tus modales, Kenny, y todo terminará pronto," Carlisle lo reprendió, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras regresaba al lado opuesto de la mesa para cernirse sobre Bobby. "¿Para qué era le bomba, Bobby?"

Bobby no respondió de inmediato, porque la presencia de Edward lo estaba poniendo enfermo de los nervios. Mi esposo agarró otro pedazo de cuerda al mismo tiempo que Sam forzaba a Bobby a poner sus brazos sobre la mesa. Atándola con un nudo alrededor de sus muñecas, Edward estiró los brazos del hombre, su pecho tocando el borde de la mesa. Carlisle rebuscó en la caja de herramientas, sacando un par de alicates.

"La bomba, Bobby," ordenó Carlisle de nuevo, cogiendo el dedo meñique del chico y comenzando a tirar de su uña. Podía ver que en realidad no se la estaba quitando, pero la ilusión, la amenaza, funcionó maravillosamente porque Bobby entró en pánico.

"¡No, no, no!" Bobby prácticamente gritó, y Carlisle apartó los alicates. "Para un edificio en el centro, ¿está bien? ¡No me dijeron cual! ¡Mira, no tienes que hacerme esta mierda! ¡Te diré lo que quieras, lo que sé… solo… _no lo hagas_!"

"Es solo un niño," susurró Mickey, sacudiendo su cabeza. "¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí para empezar?" Preguntó, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta.

Casi como si Bobby la hubiera escuchado, soltó, "Solo quería salir de la ciudad, lejos de los doctores y mis padres… Walter no me dijo sobre esta mierda. No sabía lo que estaba planeando, lo juro."

"Suéltenlo," le dijo Eleazar a Edward y Sam, que aflojaron su agarre. "¿A dónde iba a ir Walter, Bob?" Le preguntó, usando un tono tranquilo y uniforme.

"No lo sé," respondió enseguida, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Solo me quedé aquí en el campo. Demonios, ni siquiera he entrado a la casa," soltó. "Sé que necesitaban dinero," continuó, y sus ojos me miraron.

"¡No la mires!" Edward le gritó, estrellando su puño sobre la mesa, la que dio un escalofriante chasquido. Sus hombros y brazos parecían expandirse con su odio, por su protección hacia mí mientras acechaba a Bobby.

Carlisle sonrió, y la sonrisa fue malvada y controlada. "Está bien, Bobby, entonces, ¿quién entre ustedes _podría_ saberlo?"

"Kenny," el chico respondió, señalando con su barbilla hacia el otro extremo de la mesa.

"¡Tú, estúpido maldito malnacido!" Kenny dijo con brusquedad, tratando de lanzarse hacia él, pero estaba atrapado en el fuerte agarre de Alec. "¡Joder, te voy a matar!" Lo amenazó, luchando contra las esposas y unas rudas manos.

"Oh no, no lo harás," canturreó Alec, forzando a Kenny a retroceder. "Muévete de nuevo, y te colgaré de ese gancho… que está allí." Alec señaló hacia un enorme gancho de metal curveado que estaba en lo alto del poste de madera más cercano.

"Él ha estado con Walter desde el principio," dijo Bobby, dando una mirada de soslayo a Kenny antes de continuar. "Él y Rusty entraron por Lilith. Algo sobre una venganza por una niña muerta o algo así. No estoy seguro. Aunque, supe que Rusty está muerto…"

"Lo está," admitió Carlisle. "¿Para qué era el dinero?"

"Para nosotros… todos," respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. "Estamos quebrados. La mayoría de la gente no tiene empleo o casa. Algunos de ellos fueron despedidos del aserradero local. Perdieron sus casas y esa mierda. Podríamos cazar y sembrar comida, pero nada más. Corría el rumor de que estábamos a punto de perder este lugar."

"¿Y qué tiene que ver Walter con un aserradero?" Preguntó Carlisle. "Era un terapista en _Shady Glen_ … no un obrero."

"Conocí a Walter en _Shady Glen_ , pero hubo algunas personas en su grupo de terapia que solían ser empleados en el aserr…"

"Así que, déjame adivinar," murmuró bajito Mickey en mi oído. "Walter no tenía algún maldito plan propio. Se agarraba de cualquier historia triste que cualquiera le contara. Lilith con sus hijas… y _tú_ … y luego el cierre de este aserradero. Quiere solucionar mierdas, pero lo está haciendo todo mal. En lugar de usar terapia para ayudarlos, les promete terminar con el problema. Esta mierda de D.D.A se le ha subido a la cabeza."

Carlisle la escuchó y se le quedó viendo por un momento, haciendo un gesto con su mano como no dándole importancia cuando ella articuló un, "Lo siento."

Bufó una vez, pero asintió. "Puede que tengas razón. Y combinó los dos problemas a fin de obtener dinero. Es cómo usó a Lilith en primer lugar."

"Interesante," reflexionó Eleazar, frotándose la barbilla sin afeitar. "Bobby, has sido una _excelente_ ayuda," lo felicitó, y luego se volvió hacia Sam. "Llévalo a la casa, que le den algo de comer, y haz que uno de mis hombres lo vigile."

Sam quitó las ataduras de las piernas de Bobby, permitiéndole ponerse lentamente de pie. Con una enorme mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello, lo guio fuera del granero y hacia la casa.

"¡Maldición, voy a matarlo!" Gruñó Kenny, moviéndose en su asiento.

"¿Qué te dije?" Le preguntó Alec con voz suave, sin gritar, pero usando un gruñido bajo que era jodidamente escalofriante. Sacó un cuchillo grande y afilado, y cortó las ataduras de las piernas de Kenny, levantándolo de la silla. "Levanta las manos, pendejo," le ordenó, sosteniendo el cuchillo en su garganta. Alec lo levantó sin esfuerzo alguno, atorando las esposas de Kenny en el gancho del poste. Sus pies colgaban como a unos quince centímetros del suelo. "Ahora. No te muevas, o te voy a destripar como a un puto cerdo. ¿Entendido?"

El rostro impasible de Edward resplandeció con solo toque de placer malvado, pero no dijo nada mientras esperaba el siguiente paso de Carlisle, que era con el hombre atado a la mesa. De pronto entendía el método que estaban usando; estaban dejando a Kenny para el último.

Se requirió de varias cubetas de agua sobre Earl para averiguar que era bastante nuevo, pero que había sido el responsable de la seguridad en los túneles de la mina. Además de la mujer mayor de Seattle y de Carla y Malcolm Danvers, la mayoría de las mujeres y niños allá abajo había sido arrastrados junto con miembros de la D.D.A. Eran esposas e hijos, lo que nos confirmó lo que ya ellas nos habían contado. Era algo triste saber que ahora eran viudas. Todo por la estúpida decisión de seguir a un hombre.

Cuando estuvieron completamente seguros de que él no tenía idea de en qué edificio sería usada la bomba, cesaron su tortura, pasándose a Roy afuera en el pozo. Roy sabía mucho menos, pero dio el nombre del aserradero.

Con un mensaje rápido a Alice para que investigara el Aserradero Bradlee, volví mi atención a Kenny, que estaba colgado en silencio con sus ojos fijos en la actividad en el pozo de agua.

Me volví hacia Mickey. "Walter los estaba usando a todos," le dije, solo lo suficientemente fuerte como para bloquear los gritos que venían desde el pozo, porque necesitaba un descanso de todo ello, pero también, quería asegurarme de que Kenny pudiera escucharme. "Apostaría a que esta gente nunca vería un centavo de ese dinero. Apuesto que hubiera huido con cada centavo."

Mickey murmuró en señal de aprobación, sus cejas disparándose hacia arriba. "Tal vez tengas razón. Todavía puede huir y dejarlos con lo que sea que él cree que queda de este puto desastre. El va a acusarlos con algún tipo de… mierda terrorista. No estoy segura qué. Perderán sus derechos en el segundo que queden tras las rejas. Van a ser enviados a Cuba para pasar allí el resto de su vida. Escuché a Felix decirlo esta mañana…"

Miré a Felix, que todavía estaba vigilando la entrada al granero, y estaba asintiendo despacio. "Huh," dije en voz baja con un gesto de mi cabeza. "¿Bahía de Guantánamo?" Verifiqué, y los dos asintieron.

"Ahora son prisiones militares," añadió Mickey encogiéndose de hombros. "A un terrorista se le consideraría una amenaza para el país… sin importar qué tan personales sean sus razones…"

Levanté la vista hacia Kenny, y noté que estaba escuchando con gran atención. "No va a ser la prisión estatal de Washington, Kenny—o en este caso, California," le dije, inclinando mi cabeza hacia él. "¿Merece Walter tu lealtad? No verás el dinero o a él. Jamás."

Mickey soltó una suave risita, sacudiendo su cabeza cuando no me contestó. "¿Francamente?" Me dijo, levantándome una ceja. "No creo que Kenny logre salir con vida de este granero. Los otros, sí. Él… no."

"Puede que tengas razón," dije con un suspiro, recargándome en la paca de heno detrás de mí.

"No viste a Edward con Rusty," me dijo, haciendo una pequeña mueca. "Y él fue el que sostenía el arma contra la cabeza de Abby. Este pendejo era el que apuntaba el arma a la de Bethy."

Hice una mueca de desdén, luchando contra mi propio temperamento.

"Pero no es solo eso," continuó Mickey, mirando a Kenny directamente a los ojos. "Es cada palabra que Bethy dijo contra él una vez que Edward la llevó a casa. Al parecer, a Kenny le gustaba intimidar a las niñas. Les quitaba su comida, las obligaba a callarse todo el tiempo, les daba medicina para la tos para dormirlas y que no lo molestaran. Y Bethy dijo que una vez, Kurt tuvo que detener a Kenny de dispararles cuando las niñas no dejaban de llorar. Lo llamó el hombre malo."

"De verdad le debo las gracias a Kurt," dije con un suspiro, manteniendo mi voz solo para ella, y ella asintió de acuerdo. "Espero que pueda… quedar fuera de este problema."

Las dos levantamos la vista cuando vimos que habían sacado a Roy por completo del pozo. Carlisle incluso lo palmeó en la espalda mientras Sam se lo llevaba a la casa, solo para salir otra vez.

Una cálida brisa veraniega sopló por el granero, el aroma de una lluvia inminente dirigiéndose hacia nosotros, pero por la apariencia de las nubes, pasarían horas antes de que estuviera sobre nosotros. Me quité mi sudadera y Mickey su chaqueta. Se puso de pie y se estiró, solo para sentarse de nuevo junto a mí. Los ojos de Kenny vigilaron cada uno de sus movimientos, cuando se sentó junto a mí con una camiseta negra sin mangas y unos _jeans_ color azul.

"Vamos, princesa," se rio Kenny, tratando de darse la vuelta mientras estaba allí colgado. "¿Tú también vas a darme un espectáculo? No es como si no te hubiera tocado, porque esa droga que Walter te dio te dejó completamente noqueada."

Mi temperamento se enardeció como nunca, y estaba de pie y al otro lado del granero antes de que pudiera respirar una vez más. Felix se movió, llamando a los hombres afuera, pero ya le había dado un puñetazo en la cara. Otro golpe en el estómago y me encontré restringida por fuertes brazos que venían con una voz aterciopelada.

"Tranquila, dulzura," canturreó Edward en mi oído. "No debes usar un puño. Debes usar tu mano abierta. Hay un menor riesgo de daño interno de esa forma. ¿Qué te dijo, amor?"

Negué, temblando de la cabeza a los pies mientras Edward me detenía, pero mi furiosa mirada a Kenny no titubeó mientras tosía y gemía. Me di cuenta con gran satisfacción que había le había abierto la piel justo encima de su ojo.

"Dime, Bella," susurró en mi oído, "y será castigado por ello. Joder, te lo juro."

"Me tocó… mientras estaba inconsciente. ¡Maldición, me tocó!" Dije con un jadeo, sacudiendo mi cabeza en negación.

La actitud de mi esposo cambió por completo al instante. Estaba rígido por la ira, sus manos temblaban prácticamente en garras que se estaban enterrando en mi piel.

Sam gruñó, mirando de mí a Edward, y luego finalmente mirando a Kenny. "Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte, cabrón," le dijo, apartándome de Edward con manos sorprendentemente gentiles y abrazándome al mismo tiempo que Edward se alejaba de nosotros.

Edward bajó su mano a la parte superior de su bota y sacó un enorme cuchillo de mierda con muescas en él. Lo giró en su mano una vez, su rostro sombrío, hermoso y determinado. Se veía como un caballero oscuro, un ángel vengador, y la muerte tocando a tu puerta, todo en un ser extraordinariamente hermoso, porque él sabía cómo me sentía por ser tocada contra mi voluntad. Sabía lo que me haría si hubiera estado despierta. Y joder, no iba a dejar las cosas así.

"Edward," comenzó a decir Carlisle, pero su hijo levantó una mano rápidamente para callarlo.

"¡No!" Gruñó, fulminando a su padre con la mirada y sacudiendo su cabeza. "¡Este pendejo es _mío_!"

Edward arrastró el cuchillo ligeramente por la cara de Kenny, por su cuello, y lo bajó por su torso, y su labio superior se curveó en una mueca de odio. Cuando llegó a la parte inferior de la camiseta de Kenny, deslizó el cuchillo por debajo. Con un movimiento fluido y lento, la camiseta de Kenny se abrió revelando varios tatuajes caseros y profesionales. Algunos eran lúgubres, otros podría decirse que eran bonitos, pero la mayoría eran una cantidad continua de tinta que se extendía por sus pectorales y hombros. Edward cortó una y otra vez, y la camiseta cayó al suelo del granero sin ruido alguno, justo debajo de los pies de Kenny colgando.

Llevando el cuchillo por encima de su hombro, lo clavó rápidamente en la madera justo a un lado de la cara de Kenny, provocando que se encogiera. Dio un paso hacia atrás y se volvió hacia mí. "La mano abierta," me dijo, levantándome una ceja, justo antes de golpear la cara de Kenny con fuerza y rapidez.

La bofetada que hizo eco en el granero provocó que todos hiciéramos una mueca, pero Edward no se detuvo. Más golpes estallaron contra el estómago de Kenny, pectorales, y una vez más en la cara.

"¡Mierda!" Jadeó Kenny, tratando de recuperar el aliento antes de que viniera otro golpe. "¡Haz que se detenga!"

"¿Dónde está Walter?" Preguntó Carlisle, pareciendo resignado a la dirección que había tomado ahora el interrogatorio.

"¡No lo sé!" Gritó, preparándose para los tres golpes que asaltaron su cuerpo.

"¿Dónde iba a esconderse, Kenny?" Preguntó Eleazar, dando un paso más cerca.

La piel de Kenny estaba ahora al rojo vivo, con perfectas huellas de manos en la pálida piel de su estómago y cara. Su respiración era irregular cuando sus ojos se desplazaron rápidamente hacia Eleazar, y luego de vuelta a la mano de Edward levantada.

"¡Juro que no lo sé!" Dijo con los dientes apretados, haciendo una mueca cuando otro golpe le dio en el pecho. "Walter habló de muchos lugares… lugares que pertenecían a sus padres…"

Otra bofetada marcó su rostro, esta vez provocando que su labio se abriera y sangrara, pero me aparté de él para mirar a Carlisle.

"Tenemos esa lista," le murmuré con un gesto de mi cabeza. "Aunque _podríamos_ hablar con Walter padre de nuevo. No revisamos fuera del país."

Carlisle colocó una mano en el hombro de su hijo, deteniendo el movimiento de su brazo. "Espera un momento, hijo," dijo con voz baja, volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí. "Comunícate con Alice… haz que revise fuera de los Estados Unidos. Entonces, cuando regresemos, tendremos otra conversación con los padres de Walter."

Los ojos de mi padrino estaban oscuros, casi insensibles, aun cuando su atención estaba dirigida hacia mí. Y en ese momento lo supe, estaba siendo enviada fuera del granero a propósito. No debería ver lo que le iba a pasar a Kenny Porter.

Miré al hombre que se quejaba, gruñía y jadeaba y que colgaba de un gancho como una pieza de carne. Respiré hondo y lo dejé salir, mirando por último a mi Edward—pero él no era… _mi Edward_. En ese momento era la esencia pura del odio y venganza. Sus ojos estaban sombríos, sus manos se abrían y cerraban una y otra vez, y cada uno de sus músculos parecía inflarse con el veneno que lo inundaba mientras fulminaba con la mirada al hombre colgado frente a él. Si Kenny no se hubiera llevado a Bethy, si no hubiera asustado a mi pequeña, si no hubiera puesto un arma apuntando a su cabeza más de una vez, si no le hubiera quitado su comida, o intimidado de cualquier forma, podría haber tenido miedo de Edward en ese momento. Pero sabía que la combinación de todo lo que Kenny le hizo a Bethy, junto con el hecho de que había admitido tocarme cuando estaba inconsciente, era demasiado para mi esposo. De hecho, mirándolo, no estaba segura de que pudiera llegar a él.

"Está bien," le dije finalmente a Carlisle, mi frente arrugándose cuando Sam sacó una batería de un tractor al fondo del granero.

Arrancó los cables que iban con ella, dejando caer todo sobre la mesa junto a Kenny. Desenrollando un pedazo de cinta, pegó el cable negro en la piel desnuda del pecho de Kenny, quedándose con el rojo en su mano. Que me jodan, sino iban a utilizar choques eléctricos en el tipo por más información.

Kenny pareció recobrarse por un momento, mirando su pecho y siguiendo el cable que estaba sujeto a la batería. Sus ojos se ampliaron, pero su atención pasó de Carlisle, a Eleazar, a Edward, y por último a mí. Y maldita sea, si no tenía instintos suicidas con las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca.

"Son reales, ¿verdad?" Dijo entre jadeos, una cansada pero petulante sonrisa jugando en su golpeado rostro.

Me tensé, temerosa de a dónde se dirigía con esa pregunta, pero tenía una buena idea.

"Tus tetas… son reales, ¿verdad? Se _sentían_ reales," dijo con voz rasposa y una estridente carcajada.

Se necesitaron cuatro hombres para detener a Edward cuando se lanzó hacia el cuchillo junto a la cabeza de Kenny, y todavía llamaron a Emmett, que entraba en ese momento.

"¡Tú, _estúpido hijo de puta_!" Dijo Edward con un rugido, forcejeando contra su padre, Eleazar, Felix, y Alec, pero Emmett por sí solo tenía la fuerza necesaria. Dio la vuelta quedando frente a Edward, envolviendo sus enormes brazos alrededor de la cintura de mi esposo para empujarlo hacia atrás. "¡Joder, voy a matarte!" Gritó mi esposo, señalando con su dedo por encima del hombro de Emmett.

"Aún no," gruñó Eleazar, mientras Edward seguía resistiéndose a todos. "Todavía lo necesito, Ed."

"¡Edward!" Espeté, agarrando su rostro y tratando de forzarlo a mirarme. "Bebé, mírame." Me puse de puntillas para susurrar en su oído. "Te amo. Vuelve a mí… solo por un momento, Edward."

No podía culparlo, porque estaba totalmente asqueada de que Kenny podría haberme tocado, pero si necesitábamos más de Kenny, entonces Edward necesitaba controlarse.

Edward todavía forcejeaba con todos, pero sus ojos se movieron rápidamente hacia los míos. Su respiración salía en pesados jadeos, mientras que cada nervio en su cuello estaba tirante por la tensión. Tiré de su rostro nuevamente, y por fin cedió un poco.

"Aléjate de él solo por un momento, cariño," le dije, usando un tono de voz calmado. "Si no estaba despierta, entonces no cuenta," le mentí, pero mi esposo no tenía por qué saberlo en ese momento. Miré a Emmett, diciendo, "Ayúdame a sacarlo, Em. Por favor."

Emmett asintió, prácticamente cargando a Edward cuando lo forzamos a salir por las puertas de granero. Lo azotó contra la pared, sujetando sus hombros con toda su fuerza.

"Edward, mírame," le ordené otra vez, apareciendo entre él y Emmett. Levanté la mano, quitándole la gorra de béisbol y tirándola a la hierba. Entrelazando mis dedos en su cabello, pegué su frente a la mía. "Está bien… _estoy_ bien, bebé."

"Bella…" Dijo con voz rasposa, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, antes de abrirlos otra vez para fijarlos a los míos. "Él…"

"Lo _sé_ ," susurré, asintiendo ligeramente contra él. Seguí pasando mis dedos por su cabello. "Necesitan más de él, Edward," le dije.

"Maldita sea, te _tocó_ ," gruñó con los dientes apretados, pero podía sentir cómo su resistencia contra mí y Emmett lo dejaba. Sus manos dejaron el agarre que tenían en Em, y las llevó hacia mí. Me agarró por la cintura casi con rudeza y me acercó a él, y Emmett nos soltó, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. "Joder, te _juré_ que nadie volvería a tocarte de nuevo, bebé…" La voz de Edward casi sonó como un sollozo, pero probablemente era la ira, culpa y preocupación, todo en una sola emoción abrumadora.

"No es tu culpa, Edward," le dije, besando su mandíbula y luego sus labios. "No estabas allí… no podrías saberlo…"

"Debí haber estado," dijo entre su aliento, envolviéndome con tanta fuerza que sus brazos cruzaron mi espalda y me sujetaron por los hombros, y no pude contenerme de enterrar mi rostro en su cuello, dejando que su increíble aroma me invadiera. "Lo siento…"

"Teníamos que estar separados para eso," lo consolé, manteniendo mis dedos en su cabello en un constante movimiento reconfortante. "Sabías que tenía que llegar a nuestra niña, cariño."

Asintió, su cabeza cayendo por fin en mi hombro. "S-Siento q-que t-te haya hecho e-eso," murmuró contra mi cuello. "¿Estás bien?"

Asentí, escuchando los pasos de Emmett cuando se alejaba de nosotros. Segura que nos estaba dando privacidad ahora que Edward se había calmado. Emmett nunca se sintió cómodo con lo que tenía que ver con mi experiencia con Miller. El hermano mayor que él era para mí simplemente no podía soportarlo.

"Sigo siendo tuya, Edward," le expliqué. "Eso no cambiará. Puedes… _reclamarme_ más tarde," le dije con una ligera risa.

Sonreí cuando sentí sus labios elevarse contra mi cuello en una sonrisa.

"Bella… no es divertido," dijo con un suspiro, echándome hacia atrás para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos. Sacudió su cabeza. "Es… solo que… _Joder_ , solo prométeme que estás bien," me ordenó, pero el color verde regresaba a su hermosa mirada.

"No estoy bien con que me haya tocado," le admití, haciendo una pequeña mueca y sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Pero _lo estaré_ ," le recalqué, levantándole una ceja hasta que asintió en reconocimiento. "Es solo un chico asqueroso, y yo no estaba despierta cuando sucedió. ¿Estoy asqueada? Oh sí," bufé, rodando los ojos. "¿Estoy traumatizada? No. Es algo mínimo en… comparación."

Edward exhaló bruscamente, su ceño frunciéndose, y bajó la vista a sus pies. "¿Me… m-me l-lo p-prometes?" Tartamudeó, por fin mirándome de nuevo a los ojos, y asentí lentamente, porque joder, Edward tomaba su protección hacia mí y de Bethy muy seriamente.

"Lo prometo," le juré. "Déjalos que hagan sus preguntas, Edward. Tal vez no deberías tocarlo de nuevo, ¿eh?"

Hizo una mueca, dejando salir una prolongada y lenta respiración relajante, pero finalmente asintió. "Sí, probablemente no…"

Jasper salió del granero, mirándonos con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. "Eddie, ¿estás bien?"

Edward asintió, pasando una mano por su cabello, pero la otra se quedó en mi cintura. "Um… sí, Jazz," le dijo, tragando saliva espesa.

"¿Bells?" Verificó Jasper, levantándome una ceja.

"Estamos bien," dije en voz baja, prácticamente cantándole las palabras a los dos, él y Edward, pero mis ojos no dejaron el rostro de mi esposo. "¿Cierto?"

Edward sonrió, y de pronto se veía cansado. "Cierto, dulzura."

"Bien," confirmé, besando su mejilla. "Ahora, ¿puedo confiar en que no lo matarás, por favor… al menos hasta que tengan todas las respuestas?" Le pregunté, agarrando su rostro y haciendo que me mirara de nuevo. "Tengo que hablar con Alice."

Edward asintió titubeante y con un suave, "Sí, señora."

Solté un suspiro que no me había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo y lo besé de nuevo. "No puedo mirar más, cariño," admití, "sobre todo si van a darle choques eléctricos. Demasiado parecido a… _quemar_ , para mi gusto."

Edward hizo una mueca, pero asintió. "Está bien, bebé. Vendré a buscarte en un rato."

"Más te vale," le advertí en broma, y sonrió esa perfecta, _sexy_ y torcida sonrisa que era toda mía. "También podremos reportarnos con la jefa cuando termines," añadí, lo que solo hizo que su sonrisa se hiciera más grande.

Soltó una risita baja y adorable. "Sí, necesito escucharla…"

Asentí de acuerdo, besándolo otra vez y por fin apartándome de él. Pareció estremecerse por solo un momento, y luego se preparó, antes de agacharse para agarrar su gorra del suelo. Se la puso al revés y se apartó de la pared del granero, dándome una última mirada cuando entraba de nuevo.

Intenté no mirar cuando Carlisle preguntó, "¿Dónde iban a poner esa bomba, Kenny?"

Cuando la única respuesta que obtuvo fue, "Vete a la mierda," un gritó atravesó las puertas del granero y salió hacia el bosque.

Negué y me alejé.

~oOo~

"¿Edward?" Respondió Alice.

"No, soy yo," dije con un suspiro, dejándome caer en la orilla de un pequeño riachuelo a unas yardas de distancia de la casa, el granero y toda la locura que estaba ocurriendo. "Perdí mi teléfono, así que estoy usando este."

"Oh, entiendo, entiendo, entiendo," repitió de forma habitual. "¿Necesitas que te consiga uno nuevo?"

"Sí, una cosa menos de la que preocuparme, supongo." Me recargué en un árbol, sintiéndome un poco mejor. Había tomado una ducha extremadamente caliente después de la confesión de Kenny de haberme tocado. Me tallé hasta que mi piel estaba en carne viva, tratando de liberarme de la sensación de suciedad con la que me había dejado, pero me dio una oportunidad de pensar en su personalidad. "Tengo trabajo para ti, duendecillo."

"Bueno, te tengo noticias sobre el aserradero Bradlee," me dijo, casi en un gemido. "Era una división de _Twi Tech_."

"Oh maldición," me quejé, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "¿Qué pasó? No puedo imaginar a Carlisle vendiéndola, solo para despedir a cientos de personas y dejarlas sin trabajo."

"Los ambientalistas," respondió. "Fue inútil mantenerla abierta, porque casi todos los bosques de alrededor están protegidos. Pero no fue como si no hubiera tratado de ayudarlos. Les ofreció empleo en cualquier parte. Transfirió a unas setenta y cinco personas fuera del estado y en nuevos puestos de trabajo. Incluso pagó por la mudanza."

"¿Así que la terquedad fue lo que mantuvo al resto aquí?"

"Algunos," respondió, y podía escucharla tecleando. "Me refiero a que, algunos encontraron empleos cerca… algo diferente, pero supongo que el resto terminó siguiendo a Walter."

Hice una mueca, cogiendo una piedra y arrojándola en el riachuelo. "Bueno, por eso estoy llamando, Alice. Necesito que indagues de nuevo en las propiedades de los Bridges. Solo que esta vez, busca fuera del país."

"Claro, no hay problema," murmuró, ya absorta en su tarea. "¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?" Preguntó, y casi podía ver su sonrisa de todo lo sé.

Gemí y rodé los ojos. "No preguntes. Es agotador y horrible. Pero sé que quieren terminar aquí a fin de encontrar a Walter y Lilith."

"Sí, Jazz llamó… ¿dijo algo sobre Edward perdiendo su mierda?"

"Ese, mi duendecillo, es un eufemismo." Me reí sin humor, recordando la demostración de ira pura de Edward. Sin embargo, sentí una pizca de orgullo por poder traerlo de vuelta a mí. "Realmente estuvo a punto de perder el control."

"Eso escuché," se rio un poco. "¿Puedes culparlo, Bells? O sea, ¿ _de verdad_?"

"No," dije con firmeza, pensando en todo la mierda que Kenny había hecho. "Pero necesitan más de Kenny, y Edward necesitaba alejarse de él."

Alice carraspeó como si fuera una gran decepción que Kenny siguiera respirando, pero no dijo nada más, con excepción de, "Te avisaré cuando averigüe algo de los Bridges, Bells."

"Gracias, Alice. ¿Cómo está mi bebé?"

Una efusiva risita se escuchó por la radio. "En este momento le está diciendo a su _Nanny_ que una siesta es completamente innecesaria."

Sonreí y una risita salió de mí. "Bueno, esa es una batalla en sí misma. Llamaré cuando las cosas se calmen," me reí.

"Oh sí," dijo Alice con una risita. "En realidad, no sé quién es más terca."

"Exactamente. Te hablaré más tarde, Alice. Avísame cuando consigas algo."

"¡Bien, adiós!"

Terminé la llamada, mirando al teléfono de Edward. Su fondo de pantalla era una foto de Bethy y yo acurrucadas en una hamaca en el patio de atrás. Reíamos como locas, y podía ver el parecido entre nosotras. De hecho, nos parecíamos a mi madre—con el cabello oscuro, ojos risueños, y narices arrugadas—pero Bethy tenía la sonrisa levemente torcida como su padre. Añadiendo sus brillantes ojos verdes y un toque de reflejos rojizos, y ella era una brillante combinación de los dos—una idea que me hizo sonreír, a pesar de que estaba sola, rodeada por nada más que árboles y un lento afluente de agua.

Me reí un poco pensando en la razón por la que Edward había elegido esa foto en particular, pero no me importaba. Tenía muchas guardadas, pero le encantaba esa. Sus chicas. En ese momento nos habíamos estado riendo de él, porque trató de unirse a nosotros en la hamaca, solo que la maldita cosa no cooperaba. Casi cayó sobre su trasero, pero nos estábamos riendo tanto que él solo se detuvo y se nos quedó viendo, tomando la foto cuando no lo veíamos.

Unos cuantos toques más a la pantalla, y estaba viendo las otras fotos en su teléfono. Algunas eran de Bethy sola, y otras de nosotros dos. Incluso tenía del bebé Caleb en el día en que nació, con todos nosotros apretujados alrededor de la cama de hospital de Rose. Y luego había otras de mí. Vistazos de mi rostro dormido, o el destello de una sonrisa cuando estaba al teléfono, o simplemente sentada en el porche delantero de la tía Kate. La más bonita, era donde dormía y él captó el rayo de luz de la mañana brillando en mi espalda desnuda. Mi cabello salpicaba de negro mi almohada al mismo tiempo que mi mano se estiraba hacia su espacio vacío en nuestra cama. Fue el mero atisbo de un pecho desnudo asomándose por debajo de mí, y una pierna desnuda que se había escabullido por debajo de las mantas y subido en busca de él igual que mi mano, y el pequeño y apenas visible chupetón encima de mi nalga derecha, lo que la hacía hermosa y un poco embarazosa al mismo tiempo, porque él me veía tan diferente a como yo misma me veía algunas veces.

"No tienes que husmear," oí detrás de mí. "No encontrarás ninguna… evidencia incriminatoria," se rio, poniéndose de cuclillas junto a mí, pero cuando vio lo que estaba mirando, se tensó. "Oh…"

Quería reírme del rosado que tocó sus mejillas, pero su _sexy_ sonrisa torcida, junto con la inclinación de su cabeza me detuvo.

"Eres hermosa, amor," me dijo sin disculparse, encogiéndose de hombros. "No pude contenerme. Esa fue la mañana después de nuestro primer aniversario."

Sonreí, porque no celebrábamos el día que nos casamos; celebrábamos el día que vino a salvarme de Riley Miller. Para nosotros, _ese_ era nuestro aniversario.

Observé la foto de nuevo, moviéndome hacia adelante cuando tomó asiento detrás de mí apoyándose en el árbol. Recordé que Bethy había pasado la noche con su _Poppy_ y _Nanny_ , dándonos una noche libre. Apenas recuerdo la cena, o el baile, pero recuerdo no ser capaz de dejar de tocar a Edward. Apenas habíamos logrado salir del coche y entrar en la casa antes de dejarnos llevar.

Bufé con una carcajada, pero extendió su mano y tocó la pantalla, poniendo otra foto. Y luego otra y otra. Todas eran parecidas, mías en algún estado de desnudez. Recordaba que había tomado algunas, porque me reí de lo pervertido que era por quererlas, pero otras eran solo… perfectamente secretas.

"Edward," dije entre mi aliento, incapaz de decir más que eso, por lo mucho que podía sentir que me amaba a través de cada imagen.

"Solo tú, dulzura," me dijo, besando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. "Siempre has sido tú."

Me di la vuelta en su regazo, dejando mis piernas sobre una de las suyas y recargándome contra la otra. Levantó su mano y quitó un mechón de cabello de mi rostro, inclinándose para besar mi sien mientras su otra mano se posaba suavemente en mi muslo para mantenerme cerca.

"No estaba buscando evidencia de otra mujer, Edward," le dije en broma, regresándole su teléfono, y él lo dejó en el suelo junto a él. "Solo vi tu fondo de pantalla y sentí curiosidad."

Se rio. "Sí, me encanta esa. Mis dulces chicas…"

Sonreí, mordiendo mi labio inferior mientras miraba su hermoso rostro. Se veía más calmado ahora, más controlado, y su dulce sonrisa me estaba derritiendo.

"¿Ya terminaste allá atrás?" Le pregunté, levantando mi mano para quitar una hoja que había caído sobre su hombro.

"Por ahora," me respondió, su voz un poco ronca, pero sus manos eran gentiles cuando una acariciaba mi muslo, mientras la otra pasaba por encima de mi cabeza y bajaba por mi cola de caballo. "No lo maté, si es lo que estás preguntando, Bella."

Sacudí mi cabeza, enrollando la hoja entre mi pulgar y dedo índice. "No, no… no era eso. Y no estoy segura de que me importe una cosa u otra," murmuré, encogiendo un hombro. Arrugando mi nariz, lo miré. "Es un cabrón, pero si El se lo lleva, nunca será liberado, así que eso funciona para mí."

"Él… puso un _arma_ … ¡joder, él te tocó!" El hecho de que no pudiera terminar sus oraciones significaba que su ira estaba solo bajo la superficie.

"Lo sé," me apresuré a decir, moviéndome rápidamente de manera que estaba de rodillas entre las piernas de Edward. Agarré cada lado de su cara y lo besé con rudeza. "Lo sé," le dije otra vez. "Solo te estaba diciendo cómo me sentía al respecto, bebé. Eso es todo."

Estudié el rostro de Edward, trazando su ceja, la línea de su mandíbula y finalmente su labio inferior, y se relajó lentamente bajo mi toque. "¿Te detuviste a pensar que tal vez esté mintiendo al respecto? Parece vivir para las reacciones negativas, Edward. Parece gustarle decir mierda, solo para provocar a la gente."

La frente de Edward se frunció a medida que asimilaba lo que le estaba diciendo. "¿Tú crees eso?" Me preguntó, y podía darme cuenta que era una pregunta sincera, no una burla viniendo de él.

"No lo sé," le dije con honestidad, "pero sé que cuando desperté la segunda vez, era Kurt el que estaba conmigo en el cuarto… no Kenny. Parecía estar en la misma posición que cuando quedé inconsciente. No puedo decirte si está diciendo la verdad, pero Kurt parece ser el tipo de persona que no permitiría que pasara eso. Podríamos preguntarle…"

Edward respiró profundamente y lo dejó salir. "Podríamos…" murmuró, metiendo un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

"Estaba completamente vestida cuando volví en mí," añadí encogiéndome de hombros. "He estado repasando esa mierda una y otra vez en mi mente, Edward…"

"Tiene cargos de _violación_ en su expediente, Bella," dijo Edward con brusquedad apenas controlando su rabia.

Suspiré, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Está bien," me di por vencida, levantando mis manos. "No quiero pelear. Es solo que no sé si es verdad, cariño. Tal vez la ignorancia realmente es felicidad…"

Iba a levantarme, pero fuertes manos me agarraron por la cintura.

"No lo hagas," me ordenó, pero fue con total arrepentimiento que inclinó su cabeza hacia mí. "No estoy peleando, dulzura," murmuró, casi haciendo un puchero. "Lo siento… es solo que… no puedo pensar en que alguien te toque de nuevo contra tu voluntad, Bella. No puedo." Tomó otra respiración profunda. "Necesito que estés feliz, completa… felizmente ignorante, en este caso," me dijo, esbozando una _sexy_ sonrisa cuando solté una risita.

"¿Ves esto?" Le pregunté, haciendo un gesto con mi mano entre nosotros, y asintió. "Esto es estar feliz, por completo, Edward. Tú me haces fuerte, cariño. Recuerdas cómo era para mí antes. Era el acto de ver a Miller tocarme lo que era la peor parte. Si no veo esto o lo experimento, ¿cuenta?"

"Cuenta para mí," susurró, "pero entiendo lo que estás diciendo."

"Me ofende que pudo haberme tocado, Edward," le expliqué, "pero _estoy bien_."

Sabía que eso era lo que más le molestaba—la posibilidad de que pudiera tener una especie de recaída. Encontré consuelo en el hecho de que las personas que me retuvieron no estaban motivados por el sexo. Incluso Alice había dicho que los cargos de corrupción de menores de Kenny eran una mierda, porque él tenía dieciocho y su novia dieciséis. El tipo era un idiota, sí, pero creía que solo le gustaba molestar a la gente—sin importar lo peligrosa que esa gente podría haber sido.

La preocupación no dejó su rostro, por lo que le arrebaté el teléfono. Busqué entre sus contactos, presionando el botón de llamada, aun cuando está persona estaba a solo unas yardas de distancia.

Sonó una vez. "¿Edward?"

"Carlisle, es Bella," dije con un bufido, rodando mis ojos cuando Edward forcejeó por el teléfono. Golpeé con mi mano las suyas y lo callé.

"Cariño, ¿qué pasa?"

"Nada. ¿Está Kurt cerca de ti?"

"Sí, espera un momento," me dijo, y podía escuchar el movimiento del teléfono. "Es Bella," le explicó en voz baja.

"¿Hola?"

"Kurt, tengo una pregunta para ti. ¿En algún momento me tocó Kenny cuando estaba inconsciente?"

"¿Qué? ¡No! Kenny fue a conseguir comida cuando estabas noqueada la primera vez. La segunda vez, él estaba dormido en la otra habitación," explicó. "Le habría pateado el trasero, Bella. ¿Por qué? ¿Te dijo eso? Porque es un puto mentiroso saco de mierda si lo hizo…"

Sonreí, Kurt me agradaba cada vez más entre más lo conocía, pero lo mejor fue la expresión de alivio que destelló en el rostro de Edward.

"Gracias, Kurt," le dije, refiriéndome a más que su honestidad, sino también por su integridad que parecía estar profundamente arraigada en él, aun cuando solo tenía veintitantos años. Era raro de ver, sobre todo con todo lo que había pasado últimamente.

Terminé la llamada, poniendo el teléfono justo donde estaba antes y cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho. "¿Ves?"

"Tú le gustas, ¿sabes?" Edward murmuró frunciendo el ceño, tratando de tirar de mis brazos, pero no los bajé.

"Tú…" Gruñí, levantándole una ceja, "solo necesitas algo sobre qué quejarte en este momento. Necesitas algo con lo que estar enojado…"

Exhaló una suave risa, levantando rápidamente sus cejas una vez al mismo tiempo que sacudía la cabeza. "Tal vez…"

"Para tu información, él no es mi tipo," ronroneé, sabiendo exactamente que necesitaba mi esposo. "Ni… siquiera… se… acerca," canturreé, agarrando su camiseta con mis manos y acercándome a él. Mis labios quedaron muy cerca de los suyos cuando susurré, "¿Te agradecí por venir por mí, Edward?"

"S-Sí," dijo entre su aliento, sus manos deslizándose sobre mis muslos cubiertos por los _jeans_.

"Mmm, no creo que lo haya hecho apropiadamente. ¿Y tú?"

Murmuró contra mis labios, pero pareció volver a la realidad tan rápido como la dejó. Mirando alrededor y luego de vuelta a mí, susurró, "¿Aquí?"

Sonreí, arrastrando mi lengua a través de su labio inferior. "Nadie está por aquí, ¿o sí?"

"N-No," balbuceó, echando otro vistazo alrededor, pero yo ya estaba deslizando mis dedos bajo su camiseta, empujando y tirando de ella hasta que él cedió. Llevando las manos a su espalda, agarró la tela en un puño y se la quitó rápidamente. "Bella," dijo en voz baja, sus manos se aferraron a mi trasero y me acercaron más, pero su voz sonaba casi aliviada, como si fuera lo que necesitaba para simplemente olvidar todo.

Dedos ágiles y deliberados soltaron los dos botones superiores de mi blusa, tirando del cuello y el tirante de mi sujetador hasta que mi hombro quedó expuesto. No pude contener el lascivo gemido que salió de mí cuando Edward no fue tan delicado, ni tan dulce, usando sus dientes con rudeza sobre mi clavícula, la curva de mi hombro y la piel sensible donde mi cuello y hombro se encontraban. Mis caderas giraron sobre las suyas, la sensación leve debido a mi mezclilla y sus pantalones cargo, pero todavía pude sentir su deseo, su necesidad de esto—de mí.

Lloriqueé cuando sus acciones siguieron casi frenéticas. Sus dedos se enterraron en mis nalgas, se aferraron a mi cabello en la base de mi cuello y prácticamente atrajeron mi boca a la suya de un tirón. La respiración de Edward era pesada contra mi mejilla, nuestras narices se rozaron cuando giró mi cabeza hacia el otro lado. Su lengua reclamó mi boca, ahondando con unos giros tan eróticos que la sentía por todos lados.

Se apartó de mis labios, arrastrando su lengua y dientes por mi mandíbula y la parte de atrás de mi cuello, susurrando, "No te tocó." Era una declaración, una afirmación, no una pregunta.

"No me tocó," le dije, incapaz de mantener mis caderas quietas cuando levantó la mano para bajar la copa de mi sujetador, dejando expuesto mi pico endurecido a través de mi blusa con solo unos botones abrochados.

Rozó mi pezón con su pulgar, sus ojos oscuros y fijos en los míos. Inclinándose hacia adelante, su lengua se puso en acción. "No tocó lo que es… _mío_."

Respiré de forma entrecortada y dije que no con la cabeza, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, porque comprendí que era más que solo ira con lo que Edward estaba lidiando. Era todo por lo que había pasado desde que se habían llevado a Bethy. Era la lucha, la pérdida de su familia, la pérdida de su esposa, y que no pudo estar allí para evitar todo lo que nos había pasado a cada una de nosotros cuando estábamos fuera de su vista. Era la _pérdida de control_ de Edward. Y a Edward no le gustaba no tener el control.

Estaba por recuperarlo todo.

Mi espalda se arqueó, ofreciéndome a él, pero en realidad, simplemente no pude evitarlo. Mis muslos sujetaron los suyos mientras estaba a horcajadas sobre él, sacudiéndome un poco cuando bajó la otra copa de mi sujetador. Círculos lentos y tentadores alrededor de mis pezones con su lengua los pusieron más apretados, más sensibles, y yo estaba jadeando mientras veía su boca sobre mí.

Sus ojos quedaron fijos en los míos cuando miró a través de sus largas y oscuras pestañas, con unos profundos ojos verdes llenos de esa promesa carnal que hacía que mi corazón diera tumbos. Vi como un ligero movimiento curveó la comisura de su boca cuando grité ante la sensación de su lengua rozando mi pezón.

"Edward," lloriqueé, aferrándome a sus hombros cuando se movió rápidamente y me encontré de espaldas, tumbada sobre la camiseta que se había quitado.

Las hojas crujieron debajo de mí, el agua fluía a solo un metro de distancia, pero todo eso se perdía al sentir a mi esposo colocarse entre mis piernas y apoyando una mano a un lado de mi cabeza. Edward agarró la parte del frente de mis _jeans_ , tirando hacia arriba y besándome hasta dejarme sin sentido, mi cuerpo doblegándose a su voluntad.

"Joder," gruñó contra mi boca, mordisqueando mi labio inferior con sus dientes. "Bebé, quiero… Joder, solo te _deseo_ ," dijo de repente, su mano prácticamente temblando mientras hacía descender mis caderas.

No dije nada, pero deslicé los dedos de una mano en su cabello y la otra la deslicé hacia abajo por su musculosa espalda. Traté de atraerlo hacia mí agarrando con firmeza su trasero, pero se apartó de forma repentina de mí.

Otro brusco vistazo alrededor, y abrió la cremallera de mis _jeans_. Levanté mis caderas mientras tiraba de ellos para quitármelos, arrojándolos hacia un lado, solo para caer de nuevo sobre mí. Estaba allí afuera en el bosque solo con mi blusa prácticamente abierta y mi ropa interior, pero a esas alturas no podría haberme importado menos, porque las caderas de Edward empujaron hacia adelante, provocando que de nuevo gritara su nombre contra su suave hombro cuando mordisqueó la carne de mi cuello. Su excitación dura como una jodida roca me dio directamente a través de la delgada tela de mi tanga, y todo mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir que no se estaba conteniendo, que se estaba entregando a lo que sea que lo estuviera guiando.

Lo empujé una y otra vez hasta que por fin cayó de espaldas, llevándome con él. Quedé a horcajadas sobre su estómago, presionándolo contra las hojas y solo mirándolo mientras recuperaba el aliento por solo un momento. Su expresión era intensa y un poco decepcionada porque le había quitado una pizca de su control, pero lo usó en su ventaja para también comerme con los ojos.

Edward apretó los dientes, su ceño se frunció solo un poco al mismo tiempo que respiraba de forma entrecortada debajo de mí. Cada músculo de su torso estaba tenso y grueso, como si hubiese estado haciendo ejercicio, pero deseché los pensamientos de lo que había estado haciendo la mayor parte de la mañana, porque me miraba boquiabierto y con ojos hambrientos y desesperados.

"Bella," gimió, extendiendo sus manos hacia mí, pero sujeté sus muñecas y las eché hacia atrás.

"¿Qué, Edward?" Le pregunté, inclinando mi cabeza hacia él. "Dime lo que quieres."

"Tú," refunfuñó, sus caderas empujando por debajo al mismo tiempo que elevaba sus rodillas detrás de mí.

"¿ _Cómo_?" Gruñí, inclinándome sobre él y sujetando sus manos en la hierba. "¡Dime!"

"Solo… necesito… follarte," dijo con brusquedad, y solté sus manos.

Se levantó en un codo, y con la otra mano, sujetó mi antebrazo para mantenerme quieta. Su beso fue uno ardiente, que todo lo consumía y estaba saturado de una necesidad tan intensa que no habría manera de detenerlo. No que tuviera la intención de detener en algún momento lo que estaba haciendo, porque estaba alcanzando su mismo estado de ánimo febril. Rápidamente.

Volvió a caer hacia atrás, llevándome con él, sus manos agarrando y aferrándose a mis brazos, mi trasero, incluso mi blusa. Sus caderas empujaron otra vez debajo de mí, e inhalé bruscamente al sentir la hebilla de su cinturón.

"Mierda," siseó, rodándonos otra vez de manera que mi espalda estaba protegida por su camiseta. "Lo siento, bebé," gimió, su frente posándose sobre la mía.

"Oh, por Dios, Edward… no te detengas," le rogué, tomando su rostro entre mis manos y besándolo hasta dejarlo estúpido.

Apoyando una mano junto a mi hombro, la otra viajó lentamente, pero con firmeza por mi cuerpo, hasta que finalmente la deslizó entre mis piernas. El dulce y profundo gemido que soltó dentro de mi boca cuando me encontró lista y mojada para él hizo que mis dedos se curvearan.

"Te pongo así de mojada," dijo, echándose hacia atrás y fulminándome con una mirada intensa, casi salvaje en sus ojos. "Dime que fui yo el que hizo esto…"

"Querido Dios, sí," gemí, sus caderas siguiendo el delicioso ritmo que estaba tomando sobre la tela de mi tanga. "Por favor, bebé…"

"Quiero ver que te corras," canturreó, lamiendo sus labios al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de la entrepierna de mi tanga.

"No, no," dije con la respiración entre cortada, negando profusamente. "Esto," le rogué, tocando por fuera lo que ahora parecía una tienda de campaña en sus pantalones cargo. "Joder, Edward… necesito esto…"

Solo quería, lo _necesitaba_ dentro de mí. Necesitaba sentirme conectada a él, sentir que me deseaba, de forma descontrolada, sin obstáculos, sin nadie o nada a nuestro alrededor que lo oyera. Quería verlo que se perdiera dentro de mí, porque la sola idea provocaba que mi centro se apretara y mi estómago se estremeciera con la anticipación de ser tomada por él.

No le di una oportunidad de argumentar o planear algo más. Mis manos estaban en su cinturón, su botón y su cierre antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Estaba tan duro que su punta llegaba casi a la cintura de sus bóxers. Estaba duro, caliente y suave, y ya estaba goteando de la punta. Lamí mis labios mientras se cernía sobre mí, finalmente mirándolo a los ojos.

A medida que bajaba sus pantalones y ropa interior por debajo de su trasero, su polla saltó libre de sus confines, dejando sus pantalones para proteger sus rodillas del follaje debajo de nosotros. "Quiero correrme en torno a esto, Edward," le dije, envolviendo mi mano alrededor de él y dándole una larga, firme y buena caricia.

"Joder, Bella," masculló, usando su pulgar para hacer un lado mi tanga, lo que a su vez hizo que me quedara sin aliento cuando rozó mi clítoris con brusquedad.

"Mueve esa mano, dulzura," me ordenó, y una gota de su sudor cayó de su frente, hacia mi pecho. Enganchó mi pierna con su brazo, levantándola entre nosotros y alineándose con mi entrada.

Edward pausó por un momento, mirándome a los ojos y dándome la sonrisa moja bragas más _sexy_ que había visto, antes de introducirse por completo.

"¡Santo cielo!" Siseé con los dientes apretados, mis ojos rodando dentro de mi cabeza y mi cuello arqueándose hacia adelante mientras me aferraba a sus hombros.

Usé todas mis fuerzas simplemente para aguantar, porque sus caderas se echaron hacia atrás y empujaron hacia adelante con un ritmo profundo y giratorio. Su frente pegada a la mía, pero sus ojos se quedaron fijos en mi rostro. Parecía estar asimilando y memorizando cada lloriqueo que dejaba salir y cada gemido que se me escapaba. Se contenía, usando penetraciones poco profundas, solo para penetrar con profundidad dentro de mí y golpear ese punto que siempre hacía que dejara de respirar momentáneamente. Penetraba hacia arriba cuando quería presionar su hueso pélvico contra mi clítoris, asegurándose de que me acercara cada vez más a la cima.

Lamiendo mis labios, bajando por mi mandíbula y hacia mi cuello, comenzó a murmurar palabras que fueron mi perdición. "Te sientes jodidamente bien, bebé," canturreó, mordisqueando mi piel lo suficientemente suave para que no doliera, pero con la presión suficiente para hacer que mis brazos y piernas lo acercaran más. "Tan apretada, tan mojada, Bella. Tú haces de toda la mierda mala… tan jodidamente buena."

Las emociones que se habían estado acumulando en mi interior se desbordaron, y me corrí con intensidad en torno a él, mordiendo su hombro con la suficiente fuerza para lograr el erótico gemido que había estado esperando. Montó mis espasmos, soltando mi pierna y deslizando sus brazos debajo de mi espalda, sujetándome con firmeza por los hombros.

Sus caderas golpearon con fuerza contra mí, y el bosque se llenó con sonidos de piel golpeando piel. Edward resopló cuando mis piernas envolvieron su cintura, mis talones enterrándose en su trasero para hacer que llegara más profundo, que estuviera más cerca. Sabía que si soltaba mis hombros, mi espalda estaría lastimada por las hojas debajo de mí, a pesar de la blusa que traía puesta. Edward se estaba perdiendo dentro de mí, pero su protección nunca terminaba. Incluso de él mismo.

Pero aún con todo eso, podía darme cuenta que se estaba conteniendo. Que estaba permitiendo que toda la mierda por la que había pasado aflorara.

"Cariño, déjate llevar," lo insté, besando de su hombro a su oído. "Está bien, Edward. Ya puedes soltarlo…"

Agarré su hombro y envolví un brazo alrededor de su cabeza cuando enterró su rostro en mi cuello. Sus caderas titubearon en su ritmo, justo antes de que se corriera con un profundo gemido, "Bella, mierda…"

Nuestros cuerpos estaban pegajosos por la transpiración, pero lo sostuve mientras respiraba pesadamente contra mi cuello, dejando besos aquí y allá.

"Q-Quería m-matarlo p-por t-tocarte," balbuceó en voz baja en mi cuello. Lo sentí negar y dar un profundo suspiro.

"Lo sé, cariño," lo tranquilicé, arrastrando mis dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su columna. "No lo hizo."

El sonido de incredulidad de Edward me hizo sonreír contra su mandíbula. No sabía si alguna vez cambiaría su sobreprotección con relación a mi pasado. Y no estaba segura de que quisiera que alguna vez lo hiciera.

"Te amo," susurré suavemente contra su barba ligera, besando su mejilla y pasando mis dedos por su cabello una y otra vez.

"Oh, Dios, dulzura, te amo tanto," dijo con un suspiro, al fin echándose hacia atrás para permitirme ver su hermoso rostro. "¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó por millonésima vez desde que me sacó de mi celda.

Le sonreí, mordiendo mi labio inferior. "Sí. Perfectamente."

Bufó en una carcajada, besando mis labios con suavidad. "¿Sabías que vine aquí a decirte que dejamos la montaña en unas cuantas horas…?"

Solté una risita, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Mmm… me gusta poder distraerlo, señor Cullen."

"Jesús," se rio entre dientes, mirando alrededor y luego de vuelta a mí. " _De verdad_ no tienes idea, amor."

Me reí de nuevo, enterrando mi rostro en su cuello. Él me abrazó con fuerza, riéndose conmigo.

"Vamos, dulzura. Viste tu hermoso trasero. Quiero ir a casa," me ordenó, pasando su mano ligeramente por mi muslo.

"¡Oh!" Jadeé, sentándome junto con él. "¡Te refieres a _irnos-irnos_!"

Se rio, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y besando rápidamente mis labios. "Sí. Lo sabrías, si no me hubieses seducido en el bosque."

"Cierra la boca," espeté en broma, ahora apresurándome en ponerme los _jeans_. "Te encantó," le dije con autoridad, señalándolo con un dedo, antes de ponerme de pie para subirme el cierre.

Sonrió, poniéndose de nuevo la camiseta y agarrando mi dedo. Tiró de él, haciéndome tropezar hacia él. "Así es. Estoy muy seguro que no me estaba quejando, amor. Ahora…" Bufó, asintiendo una vez, "vayamos a ver a nuestra niña."

* * *

 _ **Nuestro Mercward también tiene su lado posesivo grrr, ya reclamó lo suyo de nuevo. Ese Kenny como lo odio, lástima que Edward no pudo matarlo, lo necesitaban para sacarle más información :(**_ _ **Pero le llegará su hora igual que a los otros dos. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capi, ya veremos en el próximo el reencuentro con Bethy y los planes que harán para ir en busca de Walter y Lilith. Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, pero como siempre les agradezco mucho más sus reviews, sus palabras siempre me hacen sonreír. Alguna por ahí pregunta si puede poner un 'me encanta' y otra me pregunta si no me aburre con sus largos comentarios. Solo le puedo decir que cualquier comentario de su parte es bienvenido, y TODOS los leo. De eso no les quepa duda :)**_ _ **Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana.**_

 _ **P.D. Una chica sin cuenta me preguntó los días de actualización, y como no puedo de otra forma le respondo aquí. Es los martes, con la excepción de algún capi sorpresa entre semana pero eso depende mucho de ustedes.**_


	13. Chapter 13

La declaración obligada :P Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de _**Drotuno**_ , yo solo soy la traductora.

 **De nuevo me acompaña mi Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, y por ello gracias a ella también.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 13

 **EDWARD**

No había mucho que pudiera detener el suspiro de alivio que vino al detenerme en mi propia jodida entrada, pese a los guardias del FBI que nos dejaron entrar. La hermosa e inquieta mujer a mi lado en el asiento trasero de la SUV de Eleazar, tampoco podía esperar. Bella estaba a punto de estallar, necesitaba desesperadamente ver a Bethy. No podía culparla, porque la última vez que mi esposa había visto a nuestra hija, la estaba sacando por una ventana con el fin de salvarla.

La mierda con Walter y Lilith estaba lejos de terminar. Todavía necesitábamos encontrarlos, porque todos le habíamos prometido a Eleazar que ayudaríamos. Y Bella quería atrapar a Lilith simplemente para sacarla de las putas calles. A estas alturas, no había forma de saber de lo que era capaz esa perra.

La nueva teoría de Bella sobre Lilith era que había matado a su niña más pequeña, Bree. Estaba convencida de que no fue un accidente, que simplemente Ashley había encontrado a su hermanita después del hecho. Armada con su nueva línea de ideas, Bella ordenó a Alice investigar de lleno en la vida de Lilith tan profundo como pudiera llegar, declarando que a fin de detener futuros problemas, necesitábamos volver al principio. Necesitábamos saber qué provocó que Lilith cayera, mentalmente hablando, hasta el fondo. Si Walter estaba usando a Lilith como el vehículo impulsor para su mierda, entonces necesitábamos saber todo.

Eleazar seguía dirigiendo la investigación, en colaboración con Benny y Wes. Nuestros sospechosos—Roy, Earl, Bobby, y Kenny—estaban ahora recluidos en una cárcel militar hasta nuevo aviso. El quería a cada persona asociada a esta amenaza antes de procesarlos, porque los quería a todos. De verdad creía que había trasladado a Kenny a una base militar para mantener su trasero con vida y a salvo de mí. En lo que a mí respecta, no merecía menos que su camarada, Rusty, había recibido. De preferencia, de mi propia mano. Pero querían tenerlo con vida para seguir haciéndole preguntas. Estaba casi seguro que querían usarlo como carnada, pero nadie había confirmado esa sospecha. Kurt, sin embargo, no se apartaría de Eleazar, al menos hasta que se le considerará a salvo de Walter; ya había federales vigilando a su madre y hermana, mientras su padre, el buen doctor, esperaba su juicio.

Deslicé mi mano sobre la saltarina rodilla de Bella, y me miró con una expresión de súplica.

"Lo sé. Lo siento," se rio suavemente.

"Pronto, amor," me reí entre dientes, inclinándome para besar su cabeza. "De hecho… creo que a quién buscas está liderando el comité de bienvenida."

Bella sonrió, su cabeza girando de pronto hacia el frente de la casa, mientras Alice, Makenna, Esme, Rose—junto con el bebé Caleb—todas esperaban pacientemente por nosotros, con Bethy saltando arriba y abajo frente a ellas. No sabía quién salió disparado del coche más rápido— Bella o Emmett—pero los dos estaban fuera y corriendo.

"¡Mami!" Bethy chilló, zafándose de su _Nanny_ para correr hacia Bella, que de inmediato la cargó embadurnándola de lágrimas y besos.

Sentí que mi corazón por fin se calmaba, que al fin sanaba al cerrarse ante la vista de mis chicas juntas de nuevo. Era casi un sentimiento abrumador, porque había sido demasiado tiempo desde que habían apartado a Bethy de nosotros, y luego inmediatamente después, Bella. Sacudí mi cabeza Las necesitaba _aquí_. Las necesitaba en _casa_. Las necesitaba _juntas_. Y no pude contenerme de reunirme con ellas, a pesar de que todavía había algunas cosas que necesitaba discutir con Eleazar y mi padre. Sorteé la reunión de Alice y Jasper, y a Mack y Wes, dirigiéndome a Bella, que estaba frente con frente con nuestra pequeña.

"¿Te portaste bien con _Nanny_ y tu papi mientras no estaba?" Mi esposa dijo sorbiéndose la nariz, haciendo todo lo que podía por no llorar.

"Sí," dijo Bethy entre su aliento, asintiendo y sonriendo como un rayito de sol. "Le ayudé a papi con una misión… y _Nanny_ y yo hicimos galletas… y tomé banos de burbujas."

"¿Qué misión?" Se rio Bella, besando su nariz.

"Fui el copiloto de papi," le dijo con un firme y autoritario gesto de su cabeza.

"Un piloto tiene que tener a alguien de quien pueda depender," añadí, sonriendo cuando mi bebé chilló, extendiendo sus brazos hacia mí.

"¡Papi!" Dijo con una risita, mientras Bella me la daba.

Dos pequeñas manos frotaron mi barba de dos días mientras le susurraba, "Te eché de menos, pequeña dulzura."

"También te eché de menos, papi," susurró en respuesta, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí.

"¿Has crecido?" Le pregunté con un gesto dramático y arrugando mi frente, sonriendo al escuchar la carcajada de Bella, porque ella sabía lo que venía.

"¡No!" Bethy gritó, sonriendo y retorciéndose en mis brazos. Empujó mis hombros, tratando de zafarse, pero no se lo permitiría.

"Nop, estoy seguro que creciste, pero tengo que revisarte para asegurarme," le dije, echándola hacia atrás de manera que pudiera hacerle trompetillas en su pancita, la que quedó expuesta cuando su camiseta se levantó un poco. Froté mi rasposa cara en su ombligo, solo para escucharla gritar como loca.

"¡P-Papi, no!" Se rio, finalmente soltando su agarre en mi camiseta y agarrando mi cara.

Cuando me enderecé de nuevo, me reí al ver su rostro de un color rojo brillante y su respiración en jadeos mientras se hundía de alivio en mis brazos. "¡Sip! Definitivamente has crecido," le confirmé, besando su frente. Me volví hacia Bella, que nos sonreía a ambos. "Quiero esto… solo esto… esta noche," dije en un suspiro. "Nadie más, bebé."

"Yo también," Bella dijo de acuerdo en voz baja, mirándome a los ojos. Se volvió hacia Bethy y sonrió. "¿Qué tal si hacemos… un picnic en la sala?" Preguntó.

"¡Sí, sí, sí!" Repitió Bethy, sonando como Alice y volteando hacia mí. "Quiero perros con chiwi, papi."

"Tus deseos son mis órdenes," dije riendo, sacudiendo mi cabeza al escuchar su pronunciación de chili.

"Bueno, eso significa un baño después de la cena," murmuró Bella con ironía, rodando los ojos al oír mi risa y tendiendo sus brazos hacia Bethy. "Ven conmigo, bebé. Papi tiene algo que hacer antes de colarse a nuestra pijamada," dijo, señalando con su barbilla hacia Eleazar, que estaba paseándose al teléfono mientras todos se reunían alrededor de él.

Bethy se fue felizmente con su madre, mirando entre nosotros. Sus ojos estaban de un vivo color verde, la mitad de su cabello largo recogido y derramándose alrededor de sus hombros. Se veía tan jodidamente _contenta_ de tenernos a los dos frente a ella que necesitaba de todas mis fuerzas para no darle un poco más de mi amor. Se había sentido miserable sin Bella en casa, como yo.

"Sé que tenemos que dejar seguridad aquí," dijo Bella, usando un tono suave y mirándome a los ojos. "Pero también estoy consciente que esta gente está _cansada_ , Edward. Han estado trabajando sin parar desde… el principio."

Su cuidadosa elección de palabras en esa última frase me recordó el porqué estábamos todos trabajando juntos en primer lugar. Tampoco quería sacar a relucir nada de eso frente a Bethy si no tenía que hacerlo.

Asentí, soltando un lento suspiro. "Veré qué puedo hacer. Algunos de ellos no van a querer detenerse," le advertí, "pero tienes razón; deberían tomarse al menos esta noche como un descanso."

Los dos dejamos de hablar cuando Bethy levantó su mano y tocó con cuidado el moretón en el rostro de Bella. Su pequeño ceño se hundió un poco al mismo tiempo que preguntaba, "¿Te duele, mami?"

"No, bebé," le dijo Bella, llevando sus curiosos dedos a sus labios. "No. Se ve peor de lo que se siente."

"¿Quieres que te de un beso?" Le preguntó, moviéndose un poco de manera que pudiera inclinarse hacia adelante, colocando sus labios en el ojo de Bella sin esperar una respuesta. "¿Mejor?"

"Como nueva, niña bonita," dijo Bella con una risita.

Las atraje a mí, besándolas a ambas en sus cabezas, porque no podía dejar de abrazarlas y no estaba seguro de que alguna vez fuera suficiente. "Las amo tanto a las dos. ¿Lo sabían?" Susurré contra la frente de Bella.

"También te amamos," respondieron las dos, solo provocando que sonriera más.

Dios, eran mi maldito mundo, y apenas comprendía en realidad, ahora que las tenía de vuelta en mis brazos, lo malditamente cerca que estuve de perder a una, o a ambas. La sola idea hacía que me cagara del susto.

"Ve, Edward," me instó Bella, besando mi barbilla. "Solo… ponme al corriente más tarde, ¿está bien?"

Asentí, pasando saliva espesa cuando se alejaban de mí. Escuché a Bella decir,"Vamos a comenzar la cena para ayudar a papi, ¿eh?" Cuando entraba a la casa.

"Hijo," mi papá dijo a mi lado, y me giré para mirarlo, su mirada se enterneció al ver mi expresión. "Te prometo que no te mantendré alejado mucho tiempo, Edward, pero necesitamos hablar de los siguientes pasos. Dame… ¿una hora?"

Asentí. "Sí, y luego, ¿no crees que todos necesitan una noche de descanso?"

"El ya les dijo eso. Nos reuniremos aquí de nuevo en veinticuatro horas, pero ahora quiere revisar la seguridad con los equipos."

"Está bien," dije con un suspiro, sabiendo que al menos tendría un día para no pensar en Walter o Lilith o amenazas de bomba. "Vamos a hacerlo," gruñí, siguiéndolo y al resto del equipo, menos Esme, a la oficina de _Gravity_.

~oOo~

 **BELLA**

"Quédate aquí, niña bonita," le dije, poniendo a Bethy en un banco en la cocina para que pudiera dibujar mientras yo trabajaba. "Vamos a comenzar el chili para papi. Él puede venir después y hacerlo perfecto, ¿sí?"

"Sí," dijo mi bebé en voz baja, sonriendo ante la mención de Edward.

Me volví hacia el refrigerador, abriendo la puerta para verlo bien abastecido. "Esme," dije entre mi aliento, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Pensé que sería algo menos de lo que preocuparse, Bella," se rio entre dientes detrás de mí, abriendo sus brazos cuando corrí hacia ella. "Te ves horrible, cariño," susurró contra mi sien, "pero al menos estás en una pieza."

Me eché a reír, una risa real, por primera vez en varios días. Tenía que ser mi suegra la que señalara lo obvio y me hiciera sentir bien. "Vaya, gracias," me burlé, rodando los ojos y echándome hacia atrás para mirarla. "Mi autoestima acaba de caer en picada."

Esme sonrió, ondeando su mano sin darle importancia con una sonrisa de suficiencia. "Sabes a lo que me refiero, tontita," me dijo, empezando a ayudarme en la cocina.

A Edward le gustaba hacer algunas cosas a su manera, pero al menos podríamos empezar con lo básico. Esme y yo nos pusimos a cortar cebollas, rebanar tomates, y freír la carne para su chili. Sabía que Bethy iba a querer ensalada de macarrones, también, y su enorme sonrisa cuando vio que puse la pasta en el agua hirviendo fue mi confirmación.

"¿Cómo estaba ella cuando llegó a casa?" Le pregunté a Esme en voz baja, asegurándome que Bethy estuviera absorta en colorear.

"Sin un rasguño," me dijo, moviéndole a los tomates. "Ella es fuerte, como tú, pero se aferró a Edward como una segunda piel una vez que la tuvo de vuelta aquí. Juraba que la dejaría como tú lo hiciste."

Inhalé bruscamente, las lágrimas nublaban mi visión. "Tenía que hacer que se fuera…"

"Ella lo sabe. Él se lo explicó, Bella. Pero cuando ella le dijo dónde podría encontrarte, ya te habían llevado. Fue como si te hubieras ido. Fue cómo _ella_ lo vio."

Asentí, limpiando mis lágrimas con rudeza. "No me importó lo que me hicieran, pero tenía que alejar a esas niñas de ese hotel, Esme."

"Fue… la mejor decisión, y una que no podría imaginarme tomando, cariño," Esme me tranquilizó con un beso a un lado de mi cabeza.

"¿Cómo está Abby?" Le pregunté, mirándola después echar otro vistazo hacia Bethy.

"Benny hizo arreglos para que pudiera observarla a nivel profesional," comenzó a decir, bajando especias del estante encima del fregadero. "La señora Carmichael trajo a Abby antier durante el día. Algo así como una cita de juegos, pero en realidad fue para que yo viera si las tres estaban manejando bien las cosas."

"¿Lo están? ¿Y qué sabe ahora?"

"Sí, están bien, y todo," me dijo, encogiéndose de hombros cuando jadeé.

Nos habíamos esforzado tanto para mantener a la señora Carmichael fuera de todo esto, porque no queríamos que saliera lastimada o que se involucrara demasiado. Realmente era por su seguridad. Era una madre soltera que trabajaba en el comercio minorista para ganarse la vida, de modo que no era como si pudiera lidiar con toda la mierda que venía hacia ella.

"Wes no tuvo otra opción más que contarle lo que realmente pasó," continuó Esme, "porque Abby soltó un montón de cosas una vez que estuvo en la comodidad de su propio hogar. Cómo fuiste tú a salvarla, cómo 'el señor Edward' detuvo a un hombre malo, cómo Kurt les daba donas, pero más que nada, cómo Bethy la mantuvo… protegida. Le contó a su madre que Bethy detuvo al 'Hombre Malo' de molestarlas, cómo no permitió que las separaran."

"¿Todo eso te lo dijo una niña de cuatro años?" Le pregunté.

"No," se rio entre dientes. "Lo sé por escuchar a su madre, y luego por ver la interacción entre Bethy y Abby. Bethy es la más fuerte de las dos, más extrovertida. Tú y Edward la hicieron así, solo con el ejemplo, e incluso la mamá de Abby lo notó."

"La señora Carmichael está cabreada, ¿eh?"

"Al principio, lo estaba. Pero Wes le explicó cómo te expusiste al peligro para rectificar la situación, y le explicó lo que hacías para ganarte la vida. Cuando se enteró que tú habías tomado el lugar de las niñas, estaba horrorizada y ofreció cualquier ayuda, como servir de niñera, si lo necesitaban."

Suspiré, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Abby estaba en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada. Creo que se llevaron a las dos porque Kenny y Rusty fueron demasiado estúpidos como para saber la diferencia entre las dos."

Esme se rio bajito, pero su rostro se puso serio igual de rápido. "¿Qué hay de ti, cariño? ¿Ellos te… quiero decir… estás?"

Sonreí y negué. "Oh no, estoy bien. Sé que quieres saber, y no… no me lastimaron de esa forma. Básicamente solo me encerraron."

"¿Pero y esto?" Me preguntó, tocando con cuidado mi ojo y mejilla amoratada.

"Lilith," dije con una mueca de desdén, centrándome más en revolver la pasta que en la expresión de Esme. "Solo digamos, que ella y yo no hemos terminado."

"Muy bien," admitió, haciendo que la mirara. "En realidad, no me molestaría hablar con ella yo misma."

Me reí entre dientes, encantada de ver la expresión malvada en sus ojos. "Hablas de que quieres hurgar en su loca cabeza…"

"Claro, Bells, si así es como quieres llamarlo." Su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando me reí de ella.

"Voy a hacer que Alice busque el historial de Lilith, Esme. ¿Te gustaría echarle un vistazo cuando lo tenga?"

"Definitivamente. Ahora, ¿puedes seguir con esto? Porque si es así, voy a empacar nuestras cosas. Tan pronto como esa reunioncita allá afuera termine, voy a sacar a toda esta gente de tu casa. Al menos por esta noche…" Me dijo, dándole a Bethy una mirada cariñosa. "Los necesita a los dos— solo a ustedes dos—esta noche."

"Sí," suspiré contenta, sonriéndole a mi pequeña, que tarareaba feliz y movía sus pies, coloreando. "Gracias, Esme."

~oOo~

El chili estaba hirviendo a fuego lento, los perros calientes estaban listos para ponerlos en la parrilla, y la ensalada de macarrones se estaba enfriando en el refrigerador cuando la mosquitera de la puerta principal se abrió y cerró de golpe.

"¿Dónde están mis chicas?" Gruñó Edward, y Bethy y yo dimos unas risitas.

"Shh," le dije, tirando de las mantas y poniéndolas sobre nuestras cabezas mientras nos tumbábamos en la cama improvisada que extendimos en la sala mientras esperábamos a que se nos uniera.

El golpeteo sordo de botas entró a la cocina, y pude escucharlo revisando la cena, haciéndolo reír suavemente. "Bueno, han estado ocupadas, de todos modos," murmuró con humor.

Le sonreí a Bethy, que tenía sus dos manos sobre su boca para detener la risa.

"No les gustará si tengo que cazarlas a las dos," advirtió en broma. "Creo que eso se castiga con… _cosquillas_."

Bethy chilló, sus ojos amplios mientras escuchaba otras fuertes pisadas. No podía dejar de amar cómo ella caía en todo lo que él le lanzaba—cada tomadura de pelo, broma e inocente amenaza.

No podía soportarlo… el suspenso. Esconderse la estaba matando, así que echó las mantas hacia atrás, gritando, "¡Aquí estamos, papi!"

Sin embargo, botas negras militares estaban _justo allí_ cuando nos descubrió, y gritó, retorciéndose para zafarse de mí y huir. Él apenas podía contener su diversión cuando me esquivó para cargarla.

"¿Por qué se estaban escondiendo?" Gruñó en su cuello, sentándose junto a mí y haciéndole cosquillas implacablemente.

Chilló soltando carcajadas, sus pequeñas manos empujando las manos de él para que se detuviera.

"¡Mami dijo que lo hiciéramos!" Confesó sin aliento.

"¡Ajá!" Canturreó Edward, sus cejas disparándose hasta la línea de su cabello. "Mami, ¿eh?" Preguntó, poniéndola de pie, solo para atacar mis costados.

"¡Edward, detente!" Me eché a reír, tratando de acercarme y alejarme de él al mismo tiempo mientras me retorcía bajo sus dedos. Se rio entre dientes, acercándome a él mientras decía entre mi aliento, "Estás demasiado arreglado para una pijamada, _papi_. Ve a cambiarte, y comenzaré a preparar los perros calientes. Entonces puedes asegurarte de que tu chili esté como te gusta."

Sonrió, besándonos a ambas antes de ponerse de pie. "Sí, señora," gruñó como el soldado que era, y para la diversión de su hija, me saludó.

Negué y me giré hacia Bethy. "Ve a lavarte las manos, bebé. Vamos a comer pronto."

"Está bien, mami," dijo sonriente.

El ruido sordo de pequeñas pisadas siguió a unas pesadas masculinas por el pasillo, y mi corazón casi explotó.

Mi casa había estado malditamente silenciosa sin ella aquí. Se sentía incorrecto e incompleto. Bethy nos completaba a Edward y a mí como nada podría hacerlo. Joder, estábamos realmente bien antes, pero con ella, éramos casi malditamente perfectos. Edward era absurdo y divertido con ella, sonriendo de orgullo a todo lo que decía, y yo podría complacerlos a los dos, porque en el minuto que me enteré que estaba embarazada de ella, mi corazón se expandió a otro nivel completamente diferente de amor. Era abundante y simplemente _más_.

Entré a la cocina para revisar el chili y calentar la parrilla. Podía escuchar a Edward decirle a Bethy que eligiera una película, y " _no_ la de la sirenita de nuevo." Sonreí cuando ella debatió los beneficios de verla otra vez, pero finalmente se decidió por _Encontrando a Nemo_. No me había dado cuenta que tenía lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro hasta que Edward me dio la vuelta para que lo viera, frente a la estufa.

"Hey, ¿por qué lloras?" Me preguntó, limpiándolas con ternura con sus pulgares mientras una expresión dulce y cariñosa se apoderaba de su rostro.

"Es solo que, joder, _la echaba de menos_ ," dije entre mi aliento, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Simplemente todo ello. Su parloteo, su aroma, su… simplemente todo."

Me encontré pegada a él y envuelta en sus cálidos y fuertes brazos al mismo tiempo que dejaba besos en la parte superior de mi cabeza. Edward se había puesto unos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta sin mangas, y olía a limpio, como al detergente que usaba combinado con ese aroma totalmente diferente que era simplemente… Edward. Me derretí en él, permitiendo que el latido de su corazón junto a mi oído calmara mi alma.

"El primer día que la traje a casa," comenzó a decir en un susurro, "No pude bajarla. La cargué por todos lados durante horas. Y ella me dejó." Se rio una vez muy bajito. "Esa misión de la que te habló… no pude negarme a que fuera conmigo, porque me necesitaba tanto como yo a ella. Volamos por encima del complejo para tomar fotos de reconocimiento para Alice. Alec la sujetó con las correas de seguridad al asiento del copiloto."

Sonreí y me sorbí la nariz al mismo tiempo, porque sabía que a Bethy nada le gustaba más que volar con su papi. Tenía que vestirse como él, usar una gorra como él, e incluso había encontrado un pequeño juego de auriculares color rosa por medio de _Twi Tech_ para que pudiera escucharlo.

"¿Así que no está mal el que quiera apretarla y besarla hasta la muerte?" Le pregunté, sorbiendo un poco más mi nariz al escuchar su risa.

"Difícilmente," dijo con una sonrisa y un beso en mi frente. "Así me siento con ustedes dos en este momento."

"¿Van a venir, o qué?" Escuchamos desde la sala, y los dos nos reímos, volviéndonos hacia la estufa.

"No, dulzura," dijo Edward negando, haciendo que me diera la vuelta. "Ve con ella. Yo llevaré esto."

Me puse de puntillas y besé suavemente sus labios, susurrando, "Te amo."

"También te amo, bebé. ¡Ve!" Se rio entre dientes, palmeando mi trasero y echándome de su cocina.

~oOo~

 **EDWARD**

"¡Hazlo de nuevo, mami!" Dijo Bethy entre risitas, su felicidad haciendo eco desde el baño mientras lavaba los platos de la cena.

Mi hija, fiel a su naturaleza, era un desastre para cuando se comió un perro caliente y medio con chili. Tenía chili por todas partes—su rostro, su ropa, sus manos. Una vez que dijo que estaba satisfecha, Bella la cargó, prácticamente poniéndola completamente vestida dentro de la bañera.

Podía escuchar los juguetes golpeando dentro de la bañera, la risa de mi esposa, y el inocente parloteo de mi pequeña. Respiré profundamente, dejándolo salir mientras apoyaba mis brazos en la encimera. Así es como se supone que suene mi casa. Los dolorosos días sin una de ellas o ambas no eran un recuerdo tan lejano. Esa mierda no ocurriría de nuevo. La única razón por la que seguía con Eleazar era para asegurarme de que Lilith o Walter o cualquier otro que pudieran reclutar nunca pudieran tocar a mi puta familia de nuevo—o la de nadie más. Y mi padre muy probablemente pensaba lo mismo, porque adoraba a mi esposa como su propia hija, y no había una maldita cosa que Bethy pudiera pedirle que él no le daría.

"Está bien, niña tontita, échate hacia atrás para que podamos enjuagar tu cabello," se rio Bella mientras yo terminaba limpiando la encimera.

Arrojé el trapo al fregadero, limpié mis manos en mis pantalones y caminé en silencio por el pasillo para apoyarme en la puerta. Sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza. La camiseta de Bella probablemente estaba tan mojada como nuestra resbaladiza niña, mientras envolvía a Bethy en una enorme y esponjosa toalla rosada y procedía a frotar su cabeza para deshacerse del exceso de agua en su cabello. El cuarto estaba húmedo, oliendo a champú para bebé y jabón y simplemente a niñita limpia.

"Hola, papi," dijo con una risita, porque apenas podía permanecer de pie cuando su madre secaba su cabeza bruscamente.

"¡Oh, ahí estás!" Bromeé con ella, suspirando de alivio. "No podía encontrarte debajo de todo ese chili."

Bella soltó una carcajada, dándome una sonrisa irónica por encima de su hombro.

"Mami dice que como c-como un c-cerdo," balbuceó, sonriendo con orgullo.

"Bueno, la próxima vez, usaremos un cubeta como lo hace la tía Kate," le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"¡No!" Argumentó, riendo cuando Bella la puso sobre el tapete del baño para vestirla con sus pijamas—las de la Fuerza Aérea que mi padre le había comprado.

Una vez que se vistió y cepilló los dientes, Bethy corrió hacia mí, y la cargué. "¿Mejor, papi? ¿Puedes ver mi cara ahora?"

"Sip," confirmé con un gesto de mi cabeza, "¡incluyendo una nueva peca!"

"¡No oh!" Se defendió, negando. "¿Dónde?"

"Justo… aquí," me reí entre dientes, besando la punta de su nariz. "Es nuevecita. Nunca la había visto antes."

Bella se rio con un suave resoplido, rodando los ojos, y agarró las toallas y la ropa sucia antes de pasar junto a mí por la puerta. "Tonto," murmuró lo suficientemente bajo para que solo yo la oyera, dándome una nalgada mientras lo hacía, pero se volvió hacia Bethy, dándole un cepillo. "Llévate esto a la sala, niña bonita. Cepillaremos tu cabello allí."

"Está bien, mami," dijo Bethy, volviéndose hacia mí. "¡Llévame volando, papi!"

Sonreí. "¡Brazos extendidos!" Le ordené, y estiró sus dos brazos a los lados, una mano sujetando el cepillo en su pequeño puño apretado. "Espalda derecha," le dije, dándole un giro, "y dedos en punta." La balanceé sobre mí de manera que su estómago estaba sobre mi cabeza, y luego la llevé de vuelta a la sala. "La zona de aterrizaje está a la vista. ¿Lista para saltar?"

"¡Sí, señor!" Dijo con una risita, porque está era su parte favorita. La giré por encima de mi cabeza, provocando que diera una voltereta y haciéndola caer suavemente sobre su espalda en medio de la pila de sábanas y mantas que habían extendido antes.

Se rio, "¡Hazlo otra vez!"

"No, no otra vez," dijo Bella con un suspiro, entrando a la habitación con una camiseta limpia y seca, mis bóxers en la parte baja de sus caderas. "Bethy, ¿quieres otra película o una historia?"

"¡Historia!" Respondió.

"Eso me imaginé," dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, dándome un libro para leer. "Papi puede leernos, mientras cepillo tu cabello."

Bella se sentó, palmeando el espacio entre sus piernas, y Bethy gateó hacia ella y se sentó con la espalda hacia su madre. Abrí _El Viento en los Sauces_ , un libro diferente del que habíamos estado leyendo cuando se llevaron a Bethy. Por un breve momento, me permití verlas, ver como Bella cogía con cuidado las puntas del cabello de Bethy, deshaciendo los nudos con el cepillo. Se movió más arriba, y luego un poco más arriba en una sección de cabello, asegurándose de que ningún tirón lastimara la cabeza de Bethy.

Comencé a leer, perdiéndome en la historia. Pronto, el cabello había sido cepillado y Bella se recostó sobre su espalda, su cabeza en las almohadas. Bethy subió para recostarse sobre su frente, descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Bella, con su rostro hacia mí, sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas de Bella. Estómago con estómago, pequeños dedos jugando con el cabello de mi esposa mientras Bella recorría hacia arriba y hacia abajo la espalda de Bethy con dedos reconfortantes. Habían hecho eso desde que Bethy nació, acostarse de esa forma. Era casi como si Bethy tratara de meterse de nuevo dentro de su madre, o tal vez solo era el familiar sonido del latido de su corazón, pero sabía que mi hija no permanecería despierta mucho tiempo.

Otras cuantas páginas, y miré en su dirección para ver que las dos estaban profundamente dormidas. Cerré el libro y lo puse a un lado, solo mirándolas. Me recordó la noche de la boda de mi padre, cuando subí a nuestra suite de hotel para verlas acurrucadas juntas en la cama. Dos morenas. Una con el rostro de un ángel, y la otra solo, increíblemente hermosa. Una con pecas, y la otra con un rostro que finalmente podía relajarse. Extendí mi mano, metiendo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Bethy, rocé el más suave de los besos en la frente de Bella.

Dios, las amaba a ambas con una puta tenacidad que era casi una locura. Cuando rescaté a Bella de la mazmorra de Miller, me enamoré de ella al instante; era solo que no sabía cómo funcionaría. Cuando comprendimos lo que estábamos haciendo, incluso con todo lo que Bella tenía que sanar, me juré a mí mismo que pasaría el resto de mi vida cuidando de ella. Nunca, jamás me había sentido de esa forma con nadie como con Bella. Simplemente… encajábamos.

Sonreí al ver a mis chicas cuando Bethy se movió un poco y Bella la rodeó con amorosos brazos, incluso dormida.

Recordé cuando Bella me dijo que estaba embarazada; había estado muerta de miedo—con más miedo que con cualquier misión o cliente que hubiera aceptado alguna vez, estaba casi seguro. No sabía que estaba listo para todo eso con ella. No sabía que mi padre y yo había hablado de esposas y nietos de camino a encontrarla, que ya había aceptado renunciar al negocio de soldado de alquiler, incluso antes de besarla hasta dejarla estúpida en las escaleras de esa oficina de abogados.

Sabía cuál era el miedo de Bella entonces. No andaba precisamente en el buen camino cuando se trataba de mujeres anteriores a ella. Había sido un soldado libre y soltero, solo buscando pasar un buen rato. Todo eso cambió con ella. Así que, para cuando quedó embarazada con Bethy, estaba _completamente_ dentro. Lo quería todo. Quería amor y familia. Quería el confort que Bella proporcionaba y que no había sentido desde que mi madre vivía.

Mientras las miraba y me recostaba bajo las mantas acercándome a ellas, me di cuenta que lo tenía todo. Todo, y algo más. Lo perdí por un momento, pero era el puto hombre más agradecido que jamás ha vivido, porque las tenía de vuelta.

~oOo~

Tomé un sorbo de café, dándole vuelta a la página del periódico tan silenciosamente como podía. Estaba sentado en la encimera de la cocina, siempre despertaba antes que Bethy y Bella. Esas dos de verdad podían dormir. El sol estaba apenas asomándose al otro lado del bosque, y eché un vistazo por la ventana cuando tres de los hombres de Eleazar agarraban una taza de café que dejé afuera para ellos. Estaban vigilando la propiedad, mi familia; lo menos que podía hacer era mantenerlos alimentados y despiertos hasta que los relevaran—si acaso tenían un cambio de turno.

Las noticias estaban saturadas de artículos sobre el fiasco en la estación del tren, el complejo en la montaña, y el regreso de Carla y Malcolm Danvers. Todo eso estaba 'supuestamente vinculado a un solo hombre," pero la identidad de los sospechosos estaba siendo retenida a los medios. No había mención del D.D.A., y milagrosamente, Eleazar había mantenido fuera del centro de atención toda relación de la propiedad de la montaña a Walter Bridges. A partir de ahora, la familia Danvers estaba en custodia de protección hasta que los sospechosos desconocidos fueran capturados.

Cálidos brazos rodearon mi cintura por un lado, y un beso tocó mi brazo desnudo. Sonreí, volviéndome para mirar a Bella, que al parecer había estado levantada el tiempo suficiente como para recoger su cabello en una cola de caballo y cepillar sus dientes.

"Buenos días, dulzura," le dije, girándome para quedar frente a ella.

"Mmm, buenos días," murmuró contra mis labios, moviéndose para quedar entre mis piernas en el último peldaño del banco en el que estaba sentado. "Siento haberme quedado dormida anoche."

"Yo no," admití, sacudiendo mi cabeza y bajando mis manos por su espalda hasta su trasero. "Estabas agotada, amor. Culpo a mi monótona voz de lectura, pero creo que fue simplemente el estar en casa."

Soltó una suave risita, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. "Monótona, no… reconfortante."

Me reí entre dientes. Sin poder resistirme, tiré de ella hasta ponerla en mi regazo de manera que sus piernas quedaran a horcajadas en las mías. "Me alegra que tú y Bethy piensen eso. ¿Dónde está ella?"

"Acurrucada en tu almohada en la sala," dijo Bella con un suspiro, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello. "¿Corriste esta mañana?" Me preguntó, notando mi cabello recién lavado y todavía húmedo.

"Mmmm," murmuré en su cuello, y luego abrí la boca en su deliciosa piel. "Corrí, terminé la casa de muñecas, y preparé café," murmuré en el punto débil detrás de su oreja, sonriendo cuando se estremeció.

"Es cierto lo que dicen entonces… realmente lograste más antes de las siete de la mañana de lo que la mayoría de la gente hace en todo el día," se rio entre dientes, deslizando sus suaves manos por mi pecho desnudo y moviendo sus dedos alrededor de la cintura de mis _jeans_.

"De nuevo, ese es el Ejército, dulzura," suspiré dramáticamente.

Se rio bajito, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás. "Ups, ¡lo siento!"

"Sin embargo, tienes razón—el concepto es el mismo," le dije con una carcajada, envolviendo mis dos brazos en torno a ella. "¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy, amor? Tenemos hasta el anochecer para nosotros."

"Y los tres guardias allá afuera," añadió con una sonrisa. "No me importa. Podemos quedarnos aquí. Tengo los muebles listos para esa casa de muñecas, si se la quieres dar."

Mis cejas se elevaron. "Pensé que íbamos a llevarla a la tiendita de manualidades en el centro…"

"¿Alguna vez la has llevado allí?" Dijo mi esposa con un bufido, rodando los ojos cuando negué. "No puedo sacarla. ¡El señor McLendon podría haberla adoptado como nieta! Le enseña cada cosa nueva que recuerda."

Sonreí, porque el viejo ero malditamente genial. Podía construir los modelos de trenes en miniatura más detallados que jamás había visto. Tenía una enorme exhibición de juguetes de control remoto, desde coches hasta helicópteros, y su esposa hacía los mejores _brownies_ del mundo. Eran realmente una dulce pareja de viejitos, y habían manejado esa tienda desde antes de que me mudara a Forks con mi papá.

"Le pedí a la señora McLendon que eligiera sus cosas favoritas para la casa de muñecas, y que me las apartara. Las recogí hace unas semanas," me explicó Bella encogiéndose de hombros. "Además, significará más si puede simplemente… comenzar a jugar con ella. Es como recibir un juguete que necesita baterías y no hay disponibles."

Arrugué mi nariz. No lo había pensado así. "¿Cosa de chicas?" Verifiqué.

"No, cosa de niños," dijo Bella con una risita, inclinándose para besar mis labios. "Algo de vivir el momento y no tener paciencia."

"Ah, entiendo," reí, deslizando mis manos solo un poco dentro del dobladillo de sus bóxers.

Bella alcanzó mi café y lo cogió, tomando un sorbo. Extrañaba las casuales mañanas de domingo como esta. Ella robaba mi café, o si tenía que levantarse temprano, tenía uno esperando para mí después de mi corrida matutina. Nos sentábamos en la cocina o el columpio del porche hasta que Bethy despertara. Hablábamos de cualquier caso en el que estuviera trabajando o solo leíamos el periódico. La repentina reaparición de ese sentimiento de confort me hizo inclinarme y besar su mejilla, su barbilla y luego sus labios.

Dejó salir un suspiro de satisfacción, sosteniendo la taza de café con ambas manos entre nosotros. "Cuéntame lo que me perdí en la reunión de anoche."

"No mucho," le dije encogiéndome de hombros. "Básicamente fue un resumen de las medidas de seguridad que seguiríamos de aquí en adelante. Todos tenemos que estar armados todo el tiempo. Comunicados todo el tiempo. Mantener los ojos abiertos en busca de alguien que pudiera siquiera parecerse a Walter o Lilith. No nos adentramos en nada intenso hasta esta tarde. Eleazar solo quería que descansáramos un poco, pero que tuviéramos cuidado. Agradeció a todos su ayuda, y le dio la oportunidad de salir a cualquiera que no quisiera seguir."

"¿Alguien renunció?"

"No, nadie. De hecho, tal vez algunos se presenten antes, porque quieren este lugar tan seguro como sea posible," le dije, porque Alec y Emmett habían dicho exactamente eso.

De hecho, todos se habían quedado malditamente cerca anoche. Emmett y Rose estaban con Caleb en la casa de mi padre justo a la vuelta de la esquina; no habían querido recorrer todo el camino hasta su casa en Seattle. Alec, Mickey, y Obie también estaban allí. Alice y Jasper le habían ofrecido a Sam su recámara adicional, y él la tomó con gratitud. Eleazar y sus hombres estaban en una pequeña posada dentro de la ciudad. Wes y Makenna tenían un pequeño departamento en el centro, y le habían ofrecido a Benny el sofá. Nadie se estaba arriesgando con este lugar, Bella, o Bethy otra vez. Nadie lo diría, pero podía darme cuenta que esa era la razón por la que todos se estaban quedando tan jodidamente cerca.

"¿Y qué pasará si se viola la seguridad aquí?" Me preguntó, tomando otro sorbo. Podía darme cuenta por su tono y por la expresión de su rostro que no creía que podría pasar, pero era una pregunta válida.

"Entonces te llevo a ti y a Bethy con la tía Kate. Punto. Nos reagruparemos allá, o algo. Yo no… no puedo tomar ningún riesgo esta vez, dulzura." Casi le supliqué con esa última frase, porque me daba cuenta que estaba a punto de protestar. "Necesito que me _apoyes_ en esto, porque tú y Bethy todavía pueden ser un objetivo. J-Joder, n-no p-puedo p-pasar de n-nuevo p-por e-eso," balbuceé, porque el pensarlo me hacía sentir enfermo.

"Está bien, está bien," me tranquilizó, poniendo la taza de café en el encimera y levantando sus manos para pasar sus dedos por mi cabello. "Era solo una pregunta, cariño."

Asentí, permitiendo que su toque me calmara y la acerqué a mí. "Como sea," dije con un suspiro, mirando sus dulces ojos marrones, "Supongo que el verdadero trabajo comienza hoy."

Asintió, inclinándose para besarme en la frente, y dijo, "Sí, creo que hoy voy a trabajar en las computadoras con Alice. Conociéndola, ya ha de haber instalado un tipo de alerta para la primera vez que Walter y Lilith usen sus nombres, pero quiero investigar en el pasado de Lilith. También quiero saber quién fundó ese ridículo D.D.A."

Le sonreí, porque era jodidamente inteligente y valiente, y no podía imaginar a otra persona a la que preferiría tener a mi lado – ya sea haciendo investigación o sosteniendo una maldita arma. Nada limitaba a mi chica por mucho tiempo. Nada. Era dura y determinada, y siempre dispuesta a volver a levantarse, sacudirse y empezar de nuevo. Pero todo lo que dije fue…

"Joder, eres hermosa," dije entre mi aliento, casi incompetente por mi amor por ella.

Me sonrió, una sonrisa lenta, cálida y dulce. "También te amo, Edward."

Me reí bajito, inclinándome para besarla, porque siempre sabía lo que quería decir, incluso cuando no lo hacía. Capturé su labio inferior, y luego el superior, permitiéndole a mi lengua una simple probada tentadora. Mis manos subieron más dentro de las piernas de sus bóxers, agarrando de lleno su trasero. Las manos de Bella subieron por mis brazos, sobre mis hombros, y hacia mi cuello, manteniéndome dónde me quería para que ella pudiera girar su cabeza. Mierda, su beso fue profundo y húmedo y todo aquello que me hacía gemir descaradamente. Un poco de control nos dejó cuando las caderas de Bella giraron muy lenta y sensualmente sobre las mías. Mis manos estaban sobre su camiseta y debajo de ella, dentro de sus bóxers y por fuera, aferrándome a ellos para acercarla a mí o detener sus caderas, no estaba seguro de cuál.

Por fin, mis dedos agarraron esa cola de caballo, envolviéndola alrededor de mi mano a fin de tirar de su cabeza hacia un lado. Se le escapó un suave y _sexy_ lloriqueo cuando mi boca asaltó su cuello y subió a su oreja, donde mordisqué su lóbulo provocadoramente. Mi otra mano había subido por la parte de atrás de su camiseta, la palma extendida contra la suave piel entre sus omóplatos. Quería estar por todas partes a la vez con ella, pero un sonido escalofriante nos detuvo a ambos en seco.

"¡Mami!" Gritó Bethy desde la sala. No solo gritó, sino que fue un _grito lastimero_.

"Mierda," siseó Bella, deslizándose de prisa de mi regazo. "No pensé en que se despertaría sola," murmuró, dándome una mirada de disculpa—por qué, no lo sabía. Nunca ha tenido que pedir disculpas por poner en primer lugar el bienestar de Bethy. Jamás.

Mi deseo no tan inocente me dejó al instante, y la seguí a la sala. Bethy estaba sentada en medio de la pila de mantas, sábanas, y almohadas, lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, viéndose confundida y desconsolada.

"Hey, hey, niña hermosa," la calmó Bella, cargándola. "Estoy aquí. ¿Por qué lloras?"

Bethy solo negó, porque una niña de tres años no podía precisamente explicar que tal vez pensó que la noche anterior en realidad fue solo un sueño, porque por la forma en que mi hija se aferraba a mi esposa, apostaría que eso había sido.

Nuestra hija descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Bella mientras la mecía de un lado a otro, su agarre en la camiseta de Bella nunca aminoró, pero unos enormes y lastimeros ojos verdes encontraron los míos cuando caían las últimas de sus lágrimas. No pude resistirme a estirar mi mano y enjugarlas, ni pude contenerme a dejar un beso en la cima de su cabeza.

"Hey, cariño, siéntate bien y déjame mirarte," le dijo Bella.

Bethy se echó hacia atrás, levantando solo un poco su cabeza.

"¿Necesitas ir al baño?" Le preguntó, mientras quitaba del rostro de Bethy su cabello revuelto por dormir.

Bethy asintió despacio, frotando sus ojos.

Podía ver lo que Bella estaba haciendo; estaba tratando de volver a la rutina normal matutina. Si la misma pregunta que hacía todas las mañanas la hacía ahora, entonces tal vez Bethy comprendería que las cosas estaban bien. Me preocupaba qué pasaría cuando tuviéramos que dejarla con Esme o Makenna de nuevo, porque era inevitable. Sabía cómo se escuchaba ese grito, y odiaba la idea de oírlo de nuevo.

"Bueno, vamos a ello, a vestirte y luego veremos en qué tipo de problema podemos meter a tu papi hoy, ¿eh?" Bella se rio, guiñándome un ojo.

Bethy esbozó apenas el indicio de una sonrisa hacia mí cuando gemí dramáticamente para su beneficio.

Las señalé con un dedo a ambas. "¡Nada de problemas hasta después del desayuno!" Gruñí, sonriendo al escuchar la carcajada de Bella.

Bethy se rio sorbiéndose la nariz, tratando de atrapar mi dedo, pero lo alejé rápidamente. "Rollos de catela, papi," me ordenó en una voz rasposa por el sueño.

Me reí, porque amaba la forma en que decía ciertas palabras.

"Sí, bueno, tal vez un poco de huevos también, ¿eh?" Sugerí, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando arrugó su nariz. "Vayan a hacer sus… cosas _de chicas_ , y yo voy a ver que puedo encontrar."

Las dos se rieron por lo que dije, y las vi caminar por el pasillo, antes de volverme hacia la cocina para ver si tenía algo parecido a "rollos de canela".

~oOo~

 **BELLA**

Sonreí, levantando la vista de la ropa que estaba doblando. Bethy estaba balbuceando en voz baja mientras se perdía en su propia imaginación en el porche delantero. Había estado jugando con su casa de muñecas por horas.

Después de que Edward nos preparó el desayuno de rollos de canela, huevos y salchicha, cedió de inmediato, incapaz de contenerse más tiempo de dársela. Cualquier plan que él pudiera haber tenido para el día voló por la ventana tan pronto como sus grandes ojos verdes se ampliaron al verla. Una vez que él le mostró cómo abrirla y le dio las muñecas y los muebles, todo había terminado. Su miedo, su malhumor, y la conducta callada con la que había despertado desaparecieron.

Era un hermoso día afuera, así que Edward la había dejado en el porche delantero. Yo estaba adentro lavando la ropa, pero él nunca estuvo lejos de ella en el patio. Si no estaba hablando con los hombres de seguridad que Eleazar había dejado, entonces estaba haciendo trabajos en el patio o haciéndole algo al helicóptero, un ojo siempre vigilante en ella por ambos. Pero aún más importante, _ella_ nos podía ver a _nosotros_. No siempre quería que estuviéramos cerca cuando jugaba, pero si necesitaba vernos, todo lo que tenía qué hacer era llamarnos, o mirar alrededor de ella, y estábamos allí.

Y Edward y yo solo estábamos disfrutando _de estar en casa_. Era bromear, reír, y hacer cosas que puede que hayamos dejado abandonadas desde que se llevaron a Bethy. Era agradable y reconfortante, y creo que nos hizo sentir un poco más relajados. Guardé lo que quedaba de toallas limpias en la canasta de la lavandería, dejándola en la mesa, salí al porche, sonriendo al escuchar su tarareo, sus piecitos pateando en el aire detrás de ella mientras estaba tumbada en el suelo, y por su constante movimiento de muebles y personas dentro de la casa de muñecas. No podía imaginar qué historias se estaba contando a sí misma, o quiénes eran esas personas para ella.

Cuando me senté en el escalón superior, recargándome mi espalda en el poste, ella me miró. "Hola, mami," susurró.

"Hey, niña bonita. ¿Por qué estamos susurrando?" Le pregunté con una risita.

"¡Shh!" Me reprendió frunciendo el ceño. "El bebé está durmiendo."

Me agaché lo suficiente para ver que había un bebito en una cuna, y entonces asentí. "Está bien, lo siento," le dije con un susurro. "¿Cuál es el nombre del bebé?"

"Caleb Edward," me dijo—solo que, el segundo nombre sonó como "Ed-wuurrd," que fue todo lo adorable que pude soportar.

"Oh," dije con una risita, sacudiendo mi cabeza cuando Edward se me unió en los escalones. "¿Cómo el Caleb de tío Em y tía Rose?" Le pregunté.

"¡Sip!" Dijo sonriente asintiendo, pero al ver a su papi, su pequeña frente se arrugó, antes de preguntar, "¿Por qué Caleb tiene tu nombre, p-papi?"

"Oh sí, ¿por qué?" Le pregunté, porque nadie había contado alguna vez la historia completa que envolvía el que se nombrara así a Caleb.

Edward sonrió, no solo con diversión, sino con total hilaridad. "¿Quieres decir que Rose no te ha contado?"

"No creo que ella lo sepa. Solo que tú salvaste a Emmett en Afganistán." Me encogí de hombros, abriendo mis brazos para Bethy cuando vino a sentarse en mi regazo.

"Oh, claro que lo salvé," se rio maliciosamente, mirando a Bethy. "Pídele a tu tío Emmett que te cuente por qué, pequeña dulzura. Van a estar aquí pronto."

"Está bien," dijo con una sonrisa, regresando a su casa de muñecas.

Ella hizo exactamente eso cuando llegaron no mucho después.

Emmett, Rose y Caleb no había salido de su coche y sentado en el porche por dos minutos, antes de que Bethy tirara de su manga.

"¡Tío Emmett!" Le dijo, tirando de nuevo cuando él se sentó a un lado de Edward, que apenas podía contener su risita desde su asiento en los escalones principales.

Rose y yo nos fuimos a sentar al columpio y las dos le estábamos haciendo caritas a Caleb.

"¿Qué, pequeña?" Dijo riéndose, mirando con curiosidad a Edward.

"¿Por qué tiene Caleb el nombre de mi papi?" Le preguntó, y le di un codazo a Rose para viera la risa silenciosa de Edward.

"Aw, Ed… ¿Le dijiste que me preguntara?" Gimió Emmett, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"¡No!" Edward soltó una carcajada. "Pero por qué no le cuentas… cuéntales a todas, ya que lo has ocultado hasta de tu esposa."

Rose soltó un resoplido y me miró cuando me encogí de hombros.

"Suéltalo, Em," le ordenó Rose. "Al parecer, nos estamos perdiendo de la broma."

"Edward me salvó en Afganistán," le murmuró Emmett a Bethy, pero ahora todas teníamos curiosidad.

"Ni lo pienses. ¡Más!" Dije con una carcajada.

Edward sonrió con suficiencia, haciéndole un gesto a Bethy para que se acercara. "Ya que tu tío Emmett es demasiado _gallina_ para decirlo, yo te lo diré, pequeña dulzura." La puso en su regazo, besando su cabeza y echándole otro vistazo a Emmett, que se veía pálido. "Tu tío Em," comenzó a decir, solo hablándole a Bethy. "Bueno, él tenía _muchas_ amigas. Y un día, hizo enojar a la equivocada."

"¿Cómo?" Le preguntó, y Rose y yo nos reímos, porque ni siquiera estaba segura de que la historia fuera apropiada para ella, y estaba muy segura que los dos, Emmett _y_ Edward estaba a punto de cavar sus propias tumbas.

"Él solo… um, un día _dejó_ de ser su amigo, y ella se molestó mucho," mi esposo continuó, usando un tono de voz como si fuera un puñetero cuento de hadas, pero fueron los hombros caídos de Emmett y cabeza gacha, lo que no podías dejar de ver. "De hecho, se molestó _tanto_ , que le contó a su hermano mayor. Y _él_ decidió liberar a tu tío Emmett de algunas… _muy importantes partes de su cuerpo_ con un cuchillo realmente grande… y el tío Emmett hubiera sido forzado a casarse."

"Oh señor," gemí. "¿Era una chica local, Emmett?"

"Sí," los dos, Edward y Emmett respondieron, aunque el primero con mucho más entusiasmo que el último.

Rose se carcajeó, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás. "Solo tú, Em. Lo juro," dijo entre risas.

"¿Qué partes del cuerpo, papi?" Bethy intervino.

"No es importante," Edward se apresuró a decir, sus mejillas tiñéndose un poco de rosa. "Lo que _es_ importante fue que tuve que intervenir y salvar el día al probar que esa chica tenía más de un _amigo_. De otra manera, tu tío Emmett hubiera quedado un poco más ligero, pero tendría un buen grupo de camellos."

Rose y yo colapsamos en carcajadas, provocando que el bebé Caleb nos balbuceara.

"Por lo que prometí que nombraría al primer hijo que me naciera en su honor, ¿está bien?" Gruñó Emmett, incapaz de no sonreír, porque era divertidísimo.

"Oh, espera, espera, espera," dije sorbiéndome la nariz, limpiándome las lágrimas de mis ojos y señalando a Edward. "Dime, héroe… ¿Cómo _demostraste_ sus… otras amistades?" Le pregunté, levantándole una ceja.

Edward sonrió como el gato que se tragó el maldito canario. "Mickey tomó fotos de todos sus amigos. Le gustaban sus soldados americanos… muchos de ellos."

"¡Lindo!" Rose y yo nos carcajeamos, apoyándonos la una en la otra.

Sacudí mi cabeza, pero todos levantamos la vista cuando varios coches se detuvieron en la entrada, el primero siendo Carlisle y Esme. Pronto, todos estaban saliendo de sus coches.

"¡Tío Alec!" Bethy dijo entusiasmada, casi tropezándose en los escalones para llegar a él.

" _Bambina_ ," canturreó, poniéndose de cuclillas para que ella pudiera plantar en su mejilla su ruidoso y mojado beso favorito, y luego se fue.

Era gracioso verla con todos ellos—sus "tías" y "tíos". Creo que supuso que todos ellos estaban allí para verla, porque cada uno de ellos le dio abrazos y besos.

"Querida niña," Jasper la saludó cargándola. Le susurró algo al oído, y ella asintió como loca, antes de que la bajara para que pudiera correr hacia su abuelo.

"¡ _Poppy_ , ven a ver!" Dijo entusiasmada, tirando de su mano. "¡Papi la hizo!"

Carlisle le guiñó un ojo a Edward y apretó su hombro cuando pasó junto a él, pero toda su atención estaba en su nieta. Ella le mostró todo, y él la consintió como siempre lo hacía.

El de Eleazar fue el último coche que se detuvo, y Eric y Felix salieron del coche a tropel cuando estacionó. Mientras se acercaba a la casa, Esme apareció frente a mí y Rose.

"Estoy en funciones de niñera," se rio con dulzura, tendiendo sus manos hacia Caleb.

Hice una mueca, dándole a Bethy una mirada cautelosa. "Ella ha estado… sensible hoy. Si te causa cualquier problema, tráemela. Puedo tenerla conmigo en la oficina, ¿está bien?"

Esme asintió, como si fuera lo menos que esperaba, pero todos volvimos nuestra atención a Eleazar.

Asintió en forma de saludo a todos, su expresión casi adusta por la seriedad. "Muy bien, gente. Tenemos trabajo qué hacer."

* * *

 _ **Awwww que lindo reencuentro, ¿no creen? ¡Mercward como papi es lo máximo! ¿Alguna vez les hicieron avioncito de niños? A mí sí, era divertidísimo :)**_ _ **Las cosas para nuestra familia favorita pinta un poco mejor, pero no olvidemos que tanto Walter como Lilith siguen libres, ahora el equipo se prepara para averiguar cuáles son sus planes y tratar de detenerlos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi de hoy, muchas gracias a quienes recomiendan esta traducción, gracias a ustedes que leen y sobre todo que comentan. Como ya les dije, leo sus reviews, no los contesto porque muchas de las veces solo comentan sobre el capítulo, pero si me hacen una pregunta con todo gusto les contesto, ya sea por mensaje si tienen cuenta, o en el fic si comentan como invitados. Y claro que seguirán los capis sorpresas ;) Gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capi.**_


	14. Chapter 14

La declaración obligada :P Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de **_Drotuno_** , yo solo soy la traductora.

 **De nuevo me acompaña mi Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, y por ello gracias a ella también.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 14

 **BELLA**

"Bueno, joder, eventualmente tendrán que mostrarse," dijo Carlisle con un suspiro, recargándose en una de las sillas de conferencias en la oficina de _Gravity_.

"Cierto," concordó Jasper, señalando la pizarra. "No tienen dinero, y todos los que conocen están siendo monitoreados. ¿Está Wes en la casa de los padres de Walter?"

"Sí, se fue después de que pasó a dejar a Makenna," murmuró Edward, sus ojos fijos en las fotos de Walter y Lilith. "Mickey fue con él para ver por sí misma cómo eran. Quiere saber si se puede confiar en él."

"Hey, duendecillo, ¿tenemos alguna información si los Bridges tienen propiedades fuera del país?" Preguntó Emmett, quitando las fotos aéreas de las propiedades que habíamos hecho que la policía local revisara.

"No es mía," dijo en voz alta, tecleando furiosamente.

Me reí entre dientes, porque era tanta investigación que se estaba llevando a cabo en la sala de computadoras que tenía miedo que nos quedáramos sin luz e internet. Alice estaba sacando todo lo que podía – legal o no – relacionado con Lilith Laray, porque necesitábamos conocer su historia completa. Rose estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo con Walter Bridges, aun cuando creemos que ya tenemos todo; solo queremos estar seguros. Yo estaba rastreando la historia del D.D.A., tratando de averiguar si hay otras comunidades como la que estaba en la cima de la montaña.

"¡Esa es mía!" Mack dijo en voz alta, tecleando y claramente frustrada. "Y no. Todavía no he terminado. ¡Para su información, es un maldito globo enorme chicos!"

Rose y yo nos sonreímos la una a la otra, sobre todo cuando los chicos se disculparon detrás de nosotros y continuaron con la siguiente pregunta.

"¿Tenemos la información de qué edificio iban a atacar?" Alec preguntó mientras caminaba un poco de un lado a otro detrás de nosotras.

"No," respondió Eleazar. "No creo que Walter les haya dicho, para ser honestos, porque ninguno de esos tipos tenía la respuesta. Ni siquiera Kenny. Sin embargo, voy a preguntarle de nuevo a Kurt cuando llegue aquí."

"¿Dónde está él?" Preguntó Carlisle.

"Con uno de mis hombres. Le permití visitar a su madre y hermana hoy, porque voy a ponerlas en custodia de protección en unos…"—hizo una pausa, mirando su reloj—"cinco minutos."

"¿Y su papá?" Dije por encima de mi hombro, llegando a un punto donde pudiera detenerme en mi pantalla a fin de poder darme la vuelta. "¿Qué pasa con el doctor Vernon?" Le pregunté a Eleazar.

"Está en solitario, Bella. Allí está más a salvo que en cualquier parte, porque Walter no se acercará para nada a la policía, una cárcel, o un edificio federal por ahora. Su cara está en _todas partes_."

"¿Alguien se ha molestado en hacer una revisión en _Shady Glen_?" Rose habló. "Quiero decir, si estuviera… loca," dijo con una sonrisa, "querría volar el lugar que me mantenía encerrada."

Nadie dijo nada, pero la cabeza de Alice se levantó de golpe y miró alrededor. "¿En serio? ¿Nadie se molestó en pensar que podría ser _Shady Glen_?" Dijo con un jadeo, girándose en su silla. "Bueno, mierda, mierda, mierda…"

Se volvió de nuevo hacia su escritorio, acercándose otro teclado, pero todos nos quedamos quietos cuando una voz que rara vez hablaba en este tipo de reuniones resonó en voz baja.

"No creo que hubiera sido _Shady Glen_ ," dijo Sam, y todos nos volvimos para mirarlo. "Creo que son las Torres _Twilight_."

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba, porque mencionó el único edificio en el que había temido pensar.

"Si este tipo Walter estaba buscando venganza por el cierre del aserradero, entonces querría irse a la causa, ¿no es así?" Preguntó, y todos asentimos un poco. " _Twi Tech_ cerró el aserradero. Y a pesar de que instalaste una especie de programa de reubicación de empleo," recalcó, levantando su mano cuando Carlisle comenzó a hablar, "algunos de ellos no lo vieron con buenos ojos. Si fuera un apostador, apostaría mi dinero allí."

Carlisle palideció, y ni siquiera tuve que preguntar por qué. Había cientos de vidas en peligro en ese edificio—personas que conocía, personas que le agradaban, personas que habían trabajado allí por años… incluso para mi padre.

"Oh mierda," dije en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Está bien, está bien, está bien," Alice repitió en un tono tranquilizador. "Al menos desmantelamos la bomba, ¿verdad? Así que tenemos tiempo para descifrarlo."

Abrí mi boca para hablar, pero la cerré de golpe.

"¿Qué, Bella?" Preguntó Edward, dando un paso hacia adelante para apoyarse en la mesa. "Lo que sea que hayas encontrado, puedes decirlo, dulzura."

Hice una mueca, tomando mi laptop de mi escritorio y colocándola en la mesa de conferencias. "No estoy segura, así que no tomen esta mierda como un hecho. Todavía estoy siguiendo mi línea de ideas aquí. ¿Está bien?" Pregunté, asegurándome que todos prestaran atención. "Quería saber exactamente de dónde venía este grupo, pero el problema con el que me topé es… que no están precisamente _inclinados a la tecnología_. No publican manifiestos, objetivos o incluso reclamos en línea o en periódicos – o en cualquier parte, de hecho. Por lo que encontrarlos ha sido difícil.

"Cuando Wes se enteró inicialmente de ellos, pensamos que eran solo algunos locales agrupándose," continué, poniendo en la pantalla un mapa de la parte continental de los Estados Unidos. "Creo que este grupo comenzó en el sur—Texas, Georgia, y Florida, específicamente. Es alguna mierda sobrante de la Guerra Civil. Ya saben, como que existió entonces, y alguien lo copió ahora…"

Jasper se rio, sacudiendo la cabeza y acercándose para pararse detrás de mí. "Venga ya, Bells, ¿en serio?"

"Como dije, no estoy segura," le dije encogiéndome de hombros. "Todavía estoy investigando. Pero si tengo razón, entonces este club rayito de luz se encuentra en otros tres estados." Levanté mis manos cuando todos empezaron a hablar a la vez. "Esperen. Ahora, Walter no era el líder, si ese es el caso. Hay un nombre que sigue apareciendo, sin importar en cual estado esté buscando. John Dwight Ervin." Puse en la pantalla una revisión de antecedentes que hice. "No hay mucho de él. Nació en Georgia, se trasladó a Texas debido a la carrera militar de su padre, y fue arrestado en Florida por llevar un menor a través de las líneas estatales. Es todo lo que hay de él, no hay nada más. Es como si hubiera desaparecido totalmente. No hace declaración de impuestos, no es dueño de alguna casa, nunca se casó, y no podría decirles en qué estado está si lo intentara. Está tan fuera de registro que asusta. Podría estar en cualquier parte… _si_ es que está todavía con vida. Pero su nombre ha aparecido una o dos veces en algunos reportes policiales en Texas por recaudar fondos sin permiso o alguna mierda de esas. Sigo investigando…"

"¿Y crees que _este tipo_ es el líder?" Verificó Edward.

"No lo sé, pero su nombre aparece mucho más atrás en el tiempo que cualquiera cuando hago una búsqueda del D.D.A." Dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Tendría unos sesenta años ahora. Lo más reciente con su nombre en ello fue ese reporte policial de Texas. Le llamé a ese oficial, pero no está trabajando esta noche. Le dejé un mensaje para que contactara con Eleazar."

"Excelente, Bella," me elogió Eleazar. "¿Sabes?" Se rio sin humor. "He visto grupos así. Ervin pudo haber iniciado algún grupo de protesta en la universidad, pero muy probablemente se transformó en algo que no reconoce. La gente se une – anarquistas, radicales, agitadores—y salen grupos disidentes diferentes a lo que la persona originalmente quería que representaran."

"Conozco a hombres como este tipo," añadió Sam. "No confían en nadie—gobierno, policía, incluso tiendas de comestibles. Se albergan en algún lugar y viven de la tierra. No envían a sus hijos a la escuela, y no sabrías que tienen alguno, porque nacen en casa. Encuentran lugares remotos para vivir, donde es difícil para cualquiera encontrarlos. Son casi ocupantes ilegales porque no son dueños de la tierra donde viven, o se la rentan a alguien usando efectivo, de manera que nada pueda rastrearse o registrarse."

Carlisle suspiró, pellizcando el puente de su nariz. "También conozco a esos hombres. Por lo general son exmilitares. Sufren de Síndrome de Estrés Postraumático, pero no reciben tratamiento, provocando que vivan en un mundo de paranoia y miedo. Crean este bloqueo contra el mundo."

"Este Ervin no es militar," le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"Pero su padre lo fue," añadió Edward, señalando la pantalla. "Pudo haber sido criado de esa forma."

Sonreí cuando Carlisle se mofó de su hijo, que lo miró de forma engreída.

"Haz frente a los hechos, viejo. ¡Me hiciste lo que soy!" Se rio entre dientes, riendo aún más fuerte cuando Carlisle le enseñó el dedo medio. "¿Ves? Eres un ejemplo terrible para una mente influenciable."

Me reí de los dos, porque a pesar gastarse bromas el uno al otro, tenía una relación malditamente fuerte.

Carlisle me guiñó un ojo, volviendo su atención a Eleazar. "¿Crees que nuestros testigos sepan algo de John Ervin?"

"Tal vez," respondió, sacando su teléfono. "Voy a hacer que cuestionen a Kenny sobre ello."

"¿Pero cómo llegó esta mierda del sur a Washington?" Preguntó Emmett, señalando la pantalla de la computadora.

"Como dijo El," comenzó a decir Carlisle encogiéndose de hombros. "Pudo haber empezado con un grupo, y luego separarse. Tal vez alguien consiguió un trabajo o cambió de universidad, pero trajeron sus creencias con ellos, reuniendo a un nuevo grupo de personas."

"La gente son como ovejas," murmuró Alec, sus ojos puestos en la enorme foto aérea del complejo de Walter. "Son líderes, o seguidores. Los seguidores necesitan a alguien que les diga cómo pensar, actuar, creer. Entre más débil la mente, es mejor el pequeño soldado."

"Bueno, demonios," dijo Rose, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Eso debe ser lo que cree Walter. Es un médico al que _se le paga_ para poner en orden mentes débiles. Sería capaz de identificar al candidato perfecto al instante. Y adivinen dónde vivió por un año cuando tenía dieciséis …"

"¿Texas?" Le pregunté.

"Nop," dijo, marcando la "p" dramáticamente. "Georgia. Walter padre tiene un hermano que vive allí. Justo en medio de la maldita nada."

"Mmm," reflexionó Jasper, jalando mi laptop hacia él. Buscó un mapa de Georgia. "Hay partes de ese estado que todavía tienen una orden del Klu Klux Klan fuerte y en pleno funcionamiento. Hay zonas donde la película _Deliverance_ **(1)** no está tan lejos de la puta realidad. Me refiero a que tiene a Atlanta, Macon, Tipton, Savannah… todas esas son bien conocidas. Pero he estado de paso en pequeños pueblos que hacen que Jerry Springer **(2)** parezca un debutante de baile."

Todos nos reímos al escuchar eso.

"Pero Florida no es mejor," nos dijo, sonriéndonos a todos. "Jacksonville, Orlando, Tampa, Miami… esas son las ciudades que te vienen a la mente cuando piensas en ese estado. Mierda de turistas, playas. Pero hay partes de Florida que todavía se ven como pueblos pesqueros temporales. Hay zonas que todavía se ven salvajes—bosques, pantanos, árboles, lagos. Están intactas, y alguien podría ocultarse fácilmente allí si saben cómo vivir de la tierra.

"Pero Texas… joder, es enorme," continuó Jasper, poniendo el estado en la pantalla. "Hay enormes extensiones allí. Pequeños pueblos, espacios abiertos. Grandes ranchos no son poco comunes, y fácilmente podrías hacer lo que Walter hizo, que fue alojar a varias familias en un pedazo de propiedad. Nadie pensaría mal de ello, en especial si es un rancho de trabajo."

"Está bien, entonces voy a seguir mi búsqueda," murmuré, llevando mi laptop de nuevo al escritorio.

"¡Encontré la conexión entre Walter y Lilith!" Jadeó Rose, moviendo su silla hacia atrás de manera que todos pudiéramos ver la pantalla.

"Oh, lindo cabello en capas," murmuró Emmett, sus cejas elevándose al ver a Walter y Lilith en su anuario escolar.

"Bien," Eleazar prácticamente canturreó con un gesto de su cabeza. "Excelente. Ahora sabemos que fue algo más que terapista-diagonal-paciente. Es bueno saberlo. Ahora, si pudiéramos encontrar algún tipo de conexión entre _ellos_ y el aserradero Bradlee." Miró a Alice con una expresión casi confusa.

"¡Lo tengo!" Gritó Alice, dándose la vuelta. "¡Y santa mierda! ¡Todo está jodidamente conectado!" Sus ojos estaban amplios con esa última declaración. Se volvió hacia Carlisle. "¿A quién le compraste el aserradero Bradlee en el principio?"

"Yo no lo hice," respondió Carlisle. "Charlie ya lo había obtenido para cuando quedé a cargo. Estaba perdiendo dinero," dijo, recargándose en la esquina de la mesa y cogiendo una carpeta con archivos. "Hice que Angela me buscara el archivo. Charlie impidió que se cerrara hace años. Le gustaba tratar de salvar negocios locales, y funcionó, hasta que los bosques circundantes mermaron demasiado y los ambientalistas querían cerrarlo." Suspiró abriendo la carpeta. "Charlie la compró de un Shawn Bradlee." Miró a Alice con una expresión casi confundida.

"¡Mmm!" Murmuró sonriente, desplegando un certificado de nacimiento en la pantalla grande de manera que todos pudieran verlo. "¡Sipi! Shawn Bradlee. Casado con una Janet Thompson Bradlee. Procrearon primero a su hija Barbara, y luego… Lilith."

"¡De ninguna jodida manera!" Rose y yo dijimos en un jadeo, las dos boquiabiertas al ver el documento en la pantalla.

"Todo _está_ conectado," murmuré, levantándome y mirando por encima del hombro de Alice. "Bien, entonces, ¿qué le pasó a Liliht? Porque _precisamente eso_ fue lo que marcó un antes y un después, ¿cierto?"

"Cierto," dijo Alice, abriendo pantalla tras pantalla de reportes policíacos. "Shawn Bradlee era un alcohólico, y cuando bebía… golpeaba a todos en la maldita casa. Vender el aserradero Bradlee solo le permitió beber más, quedarse en casa, y patear el trasero de su familia."

"Oh, maldita sea," gimió Edward detrás de mí. "También malgastó cada centavo de esa venta. Miren," dijo, señalando el reporte financiero que Alice estaba desplazando en la pantalla. Nunca hizo nada con esa mierda, además de malgastarla. ¡Y derrochó medio millón en menos de… diez años!"

"Exactamente," concordó Alice con un gesto de su cabeza. "Inversiones mediocres, préstamos a muchísimos amigos y familia, un potente problema de adicción—sin mencionar los gastos en la corte por cada vez que fue arrestado, porque Lilith y su hermana mayor Barbara fueron sacadas de esa casa no menos de _seis_ veces. ¡Y él siempre las recuperaba!"

"Demonios," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "No me sorprende que esté jodida. Bueno, ¿dónde jodidos está Barbara ahora?"

"En el Cementerio de Willow Brooke," dijo Alice, y las palabras cayeron en una habitación en silencio.

"¿Y Janet Bradlee?" Pregunté casi en un susurro.

"Justo a un lado de ella, un lote más allá," respondió Alice, mirándome. "Janet fue la que siempre luchó para que las niñas vinieran a casa, Bells. Las traía _directamente de vuelta_ a esa casa violenta. Barbara murió el día después de su graduación del instituto. A pesar de toda esa mierda en su casa, consiguió un viaje todo pagado a la universidad de Washington."

"¿Quién la mató?" Le pregunté.

Alice se encogió de hombros. "No pudieron resolverlo. Asumieron que lo hizo Shawn, pero todos estaban en casa esa noche, y ni Janet ni Lilith dijeron una palabra. El caso quedó no resuelto, porque Shawn declaró que alguien irrumpió en la casa, y la policía no pudo probar lo contrario."

"Oh, mierda," gimió Makenna, negando. "¿Y si Lilith comenzó a matar desde entonces? O sea, su hermana estaba a punto de dejarla con unos padres nada agradables. ¿Y si no pudo vivir con eso?"

Me reí sin humor, porque esa era una puta historia asombrosa. "Me pregunto si Barbara trató de proteger a Lilith cuando eran más jóvenes," dije con un suspiro, leyendo algunos de los reportes policiales. "He hablado con hermanos mayores que provienen de hogares con abuso. Siempre trataban de atraer la atención a sí mismos, no hacia sus hermanos o hermanas menores. El que Barbara se fuera pudo haber provocado que Lilith entrara en pánico."

"O Janet," añadió Edward encogiéndose de hombros. "Tal vez mamá también estaba involucrada en todo ello."

Me volví hacia Carlisle. "Necesito que Esme le eche un vistazo a esto. En serio. Esta mierda del abuso no es nuestro fuerte. Ella sabe más al respecto."

Asintió en silencio y se levantó de la mesa. Luego dejó la oficina, regresando unos minutos después con Esme, que llevaba a Caleb en una carriola, profundamente dormido. Y encima de los hombros de su _Poppy_ estaba una feliz, y parlanchina Bethy.

"¡Mami!" Chilló, prácticamente atacando a su abuelo para que la bajara.

"Hey, niña bonita," me reí entre dientes, agradecida por el descanso de una conversación tan intensa. Habíamos estado trabajando por horas, y el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse. "¿Qué has estado haciendo?" Le pregunté, poniéndola en mi regazo y un cabello suelto detrás de su oreja.

"Ayudando a _Nanny_ con el… _pie de manzana_ ," susurró las últimas palabras con complicidad, y solté una risita al oír el murmullo de aprobación de Edward, porque hace tiempo le había enseñado a Esme como hacer el pie de manzana de la tía Jane que tanto le gustaba.

"Y la cena," añadió Esme con una risita. "Cuando ustedes cerebritos estén listos para un descanso, tengo suficiente comida para alimentarlos a todos."

"¡Excelente!" Dijo Emmett con una sonrisa, inclinándose sobre la carriola de Caleb y metiendo de nuevo el chupón en su boca.

Alice sacó un montón de papeles de la impresora y se los entregó a Esme. "Necesitamos que le eches un vistazo a esto. Creemos que los problemas de Lilith tal parece comenzaron hace mucho tiempo."

Mientras Esme estudiaba el archivo, le susurré a Bethy, "¿Quieres colorear, cariño?"

"Uh uh," respondió negando con su cabeza, antes de descansarla en mi hombro.

La dejé en mi regazo, volviéndome otra vez hacia la computadora. Jugó con mi cabello en silencio mientras yo seguía tratando de rastrear el origen del D.D.A. Esme y Alice hablaban en voz baja, Alice ponía en la pantalla cualquier cosa que Esme le pedía. Pero fue el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo que hizo que mi hija se quedara quieta.

Levanté la vista para ver entrar a Kurt, su guardia asintiendo hacia Eleazar, pero quedándose afuera. Miré a Bethy. No era a Kurt a quien estaba viendo. Estaba viendo detrás de él, mirando a _todas partes_ a su alrededor. Estaba buscando a Kenny y Lilith.

"Bethy," le dije, haciendo que me mirara. "Kurt está solo, niña bonita. Los tipos malos no están con él."

La cabeza de Edward giró de golpe mientras estaba de pie al otro lado de la habitación. Pareció aumentar un poco su tamaño a medida que caminaba hacia nosotros.

La expresión de Kurt parecía afligida al ver el miedo en mi hija. La última vez que la había visto había sido en la habitación de hotel, justo antes de que la liberara. Realmente le agradaba y había hecho todo lo que estaba en su poder para mantenerla tan segura como pudiera. Sabía que esto le estaba molestando.

Edward se puso de cuclillas junto a nosotras, tomando el rostro de Bethy entre sus manos. "¿Estás bien, pequeña dulzura?"

"¿El hombre malo está aquí?" Le preguntó con un susurro nervioso.

"No, bebé," le dijo, negando con su cabeza. "Está en algún lugar en el que nunca podrá hacerte nada, Bethy. Lo prometo."

Toda la sala se paralizó, porque ellos no habían visto su reacción a nada de lo que le había pasado. Esme sí, y Edward y yo también, pero su _Poppy_ y sus tíos no. Mis chicas estaban observando con rostros cuidadosamente serenos—incluso Mickey, que acababa de entrar con Wes—pero podía ver la ira de todos resurgir con el evidente recordatorio de todo lo que había sucedido. Todas las miradas se desplazaban rápidamente de Kurt a Bethy.

"Estás a salvo, cariño," susurré contra su cabeza, mis ojos fijos en los de Edward. "Mira a tu alrededor, Bethy. ¿Crees que alguien aquí permitiría que algo te pasara? ¿ _Poppy_? ¿Papi? ¿El tío Em? ¿El tío Jazz? ¿El tío Alec? ¿Mmm?"

Sacudió su cabeza despacio.

"Buena niña," canturreó Edward, besando su frente. "Nunca, _jamás_ olvides eso, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo, papi," dijo con un suspiro, y pude sentirla relajarse un poco.

Se bajó de mi regazo, y Kurt se puso de cuclillas frente a ella cuando se dio cuenta que iba hacia él. Edward se tensó, pero puse mi mano sobre su hombro para calmarlo.

"Hey, Bethy," le dijo Kurt, y pareció hacer eco en el silencio sepulcral de la sala. "Esta vez no traigo donas. Lo siento," le dijo con una risita.

Ella le sonrió. " _Nanny_ hizo pie de manzana. ¡Es mejor!"

"¿Oh, sí? ¿Me guardas un pedazo?" Le preguntó, y ella asintió profusamente. "¡Genial!" Le sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza y metiendo la mano en su bolsillo. "Aunque sí te traje algo. Me dijeron que venía a tu casa, así que pensé que debería hacerlo."

"¿Qué es?" Dijo con un jadeo, su rostro iluminándose como una de las mañanas más brillantes.

"En realidad, era de mi hermanita," comenzó a decir encogiendo un hombro. Sacó un brazalete tejido de colores brillantes. "Dijo que tal vez te gustaría. Me lo hizo a mí hace mucho tiempo, y nunca me quedó, pero apuesto que a ti sí te queda."

Era de todos los colores del arcoíris, y lo reconocí como un brazalete de amistad que todos habíamos hecho o usado en algún momento de nuestras vidas. Rose y yo habíamos usado unos a juego cuando estábamos en la escuela.

Bethy chilló de felicidad, extendiendo su brazo, y Kurt se lo ató sin dejarlo apretado.

"¿Qué se dice, Bethy?" Dije con una risita, recargándome en Edward, que estaba un poco más relajado y conteniendo su sonrisa.

"¡G-Gracias!" Canturreó, corriendo de regreso para mostrárselo a Edward.

Él tomó su brazo, dándole vuelta a su mano y dejando un ruidoso beso en su palma, lo que provocó que otra risita saliera de ella. Al parecer, toda la habitación soltó un suspiro colectivo. Si algo daba prueba de que Kurt era confiable, fue ese breve momento, porque Bethy confiaba en él, todos los demás podíamos hacer lo mismo. Se había mostrado digno mientras ella estuvo bajo su cuidado, y lo estaba demostrando de nuevo.

~oOo~

 **EDWARD**

Esme se puso de pie con el archivo en su mano, su rostro serio con lo que había tenido lugar entre mi hija y Kurt. "Cena," dijo, levantando el archivo. "Le echaré un vistazo a esto más tarde."

Nadie se molestó en discutir con ella, porque cuando cargué a Bethy, joder, todos a nuestro alrededor estaban demasiado callados. Fue una fuerte bofetada de vuelta a la realidad, la razón por la que todavía estábamos buscando a Lilith y Walter. Ver el miedo de Bethy, no a Kurt, sino a quien _pudo haber estado_ con Kurt, fue como encender un cartucho de dinamita y arrojarlo dentro de la sala. Todo el mundo estaba cabreado.

Dos pequeñas manos tomaron mi rostro, haciendo que girara mi cabeza, y reí al ver la dulce sonrisa de Bethy, porque era disimulada y traviesa, muy parecida a la mía cuando quería algo.

"Adivina qué, papi," susurró, aunque fue más exagerado que nada.

"¿Qué, pequeña dulzura?"

"¡También tenemos helado!" Exclamó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Me reí entre dientes, besando su frente, simplemente porque había una parte de ella que era como su madre—nada la doblegaba por mucho tiempo. "Esa es la _única_ forma de comer pie de manzana caliente, bebé," gruñí en su cuello al cruzar el patio. "¿No _sabías_ eso?"

Chilló estallando en carcajadas, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás cuando froté mi barba contra su suave piel. Bella rio junto a nosotros, y le sonreí y me encogí de hombros, porque vivía para escuchar ese sonido.

"Ven aquí, niña tontita," dijo con una risita, tomando a Bethy de mis brazos "Vamos a servirte un plato, ¿está bien?"

"Está bien, mami," dijo emocionada, yendo felizmente con ella. "Pero papi va a compartir su pie comligo."

"Bueno, tú eres la única en el planeta, cariño," se rio Bella, lanzando un guiño en mi dirección. "¿Te contó que se comió un _pie completo_ él solo?"

Bethy jadeó, sus ojos verdes brillantes y amplios mientras me miraba.

"¡Es un buen pie!" Le dije, ignorando sus risitas cuando esquivaban varias personas una vez que entramos.

"¿Ella está bien?" Escuché a mi lado mientras veía a Bethy y Bella preparar sus platos.

La casa ahora estaba llena de cháchara y discusiones y risa. Estaban un poco más relajados ahora que vieron que Bethy estaba sonriendo y riendo.

Miré a mi derecha para ver a Kurt con una expresión preocupada en su rostro. "Lo estará," dije con un suspiro. "No era de _ti_ de quien sentía miedo. Si fuera así, no se hubiera acercado para nada. Es con quien ella… te asocia."

"Oh," murmuró, su frente arrugándose un poco. "No era mi intención asustarla, pero lo entiendo. Realmente hice todo lo que pude por mantenerla a ella y a Abby fuera de la zona de locos."

Bufé en una carcajada sin humor, pero lo miré. No era un mal chico. Sabía que lo ponía nervioso, así que el que simplemente se acercara a mí para preguntar por Bethy demostraba que no era un cobarde. Tanto por las acciones de mi esposa como por las de mi hija a su alrededor y las cosas que dijeron de él, sabía que solo había estado tratando de proteger a su familia al seguir las instrucciones de Walter y Lilith, pero no toleraba lo peligroso, irresponsable, o mierda innecesaria. Y por eso, estaba bien conmigo.

"Ella me recuerda a Evie a esa edad. Toda felicidad y dulzura." Su voz era baja, casi triste.

"¿Tu hermana?" Verifiqué, sonriendo cuando asintió. "¿Ella tiene cuánto? ¿Trece, ahora?" Le pregunté, porque sabía que había un espacio de siete años entre ellos.

"Sí, y sigue siendo igual de divertida, solo que ahora podemos tener verdaderas conversaciones," se rio. "Solíamos ir al cine casi todas las semanas, hasta que entré en _Shady Glen_."

"¿Y tu papá te puso allí?" Le pregunté, porque solo sabíamos lo poco que se había investigado de _Shady Glen_.

"Sí, yo era un desastre, pero él al fin me dio los medicamentos correctos y me puso con un buen terapista," soltó un resoplido, rodando los ojos. "No Walter."

Me reí. "No. No puedo imaginar que haya sido él." Señalé hacia Esme. "Para que lo sepas, mi madrastra, Esme. Es terapista. Si necesitas… ya sabes, hablar. Ella es genial."

"Oh, está bien. Gracias," dijo con un suspiro, casi aliviado.

"Ella es muy… discreta," murmuré, levantándole una ceja, de manera que entendiera que a pesar de que no nos conocía muy bien, sus confidencias se mantendrían con la mayor integridad. "Ven, voy a presentarte."

Me siguió al otro lado de la mesa de la cocina, esquivando gente con platos llenos cuando se dirigían afuera a comer en las largas mesas que parecían estar en uso permanente desde la desaparición de Bethy.

"Disculpa, ¿Esme?" Le dije, sin querer interrumpir su conversación con mi padre, pero Kurt todavía no la conocía, y ella era alguien que podía ayudarlo. "Este es Kurt Vernon…"

Las cejas de Esme se dispararon hacia arriba, pero una suave sonrisa jugó en su rostro. "Esme Cullen," le dijo, estrechando su mano. "¿Kurt el de las donas, ese Kurt?" Confirmó, y mi papá se echó a reír, asintiendo.

Kurt se rio entre dientes, su rostro mostrando un poco de vergüenza. "Supongo que Bethy hubiera estado igual de feliz con papas fritas y refresco como desayuno," nos dijo con una sonrisa. "Es un placer conocerla, señora Cullen."

"Llámame Esme," le dijo, guiándolo hacia las grandes cantidades de comida que había preparado. "Estás delgado, Kurt. Come algo. Y me harás sentir orgullosa si regresas por un segundo plato." Le sonrió con suficiencia. "Mira a tu alrededor, hijo. Estos chicos podrían comer la mitad de una res y todavía regresar por la otra mitad. Ellos no juegan a la hora de la cena."

Como para resaltar el punto, Emmett pasó con un plato lleno casi hasta su barbilla, y todos nos quedamos quietos, mirándolo. "¿Qué?" Murmuró alrededor de un panecillo, que acaba de meterse entero de una.

"¿Ves?" Me reí.

Kurt sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza, pero por último me miró. "¿Por qué están siendo tan amables conmigo? Pensaba que me odiarían por hacer lo que…"

Levanté mi mano para detenerlo y respiré profundo. "Hiciste lo mejor que podías bajo circunstancias que estaban fuera de tu control. Pera la _forma_ en que lo hiciste," le dije, deteniéndolo de nuevo, "maldición, fue peligroso. Pudieron haberte matado por haber dejado ir a esas niñas, por proteger a mi esposa." Negué lentamente, apenas controlando mi temperamento, hasta que la mano de Esme se posó tranquilizadora sobre mi hombro. "Bueno, solo digamos que… te debo una, ¿está bien?" Le pregunté, con una ceja levantada y encogiendo un rígido hombro. "De manera que si alimentándote, dándote alguien con quien hablar, dejándote entrar en mi casa es ser amable, entonces que así sea."

Kurt se quedó callado, pero asintió solemnemente, antes de aceptar un plato de Esme.

"¿Qué pasa?" Bella preguntó con una expresión preocupada mientras examinaba mi rostro. Caminaba por allí con un plato lleno para ella y Bethy, mi hija sostenía un tazón de helado y pie.

Negué, mi frente arrugándose para hacerle saber que no era el momento adecuado. "¡Será mejor que ese no sea todo el pie!" Le gruñí dramáticamente a Bethy.

Soltó una risita y sacudió su cabeza. "No, papi, es _nuestro_ pie," me dijo, sonriendo y mordiendo su labio inferior.

Carraspeé indignado, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho, hasta que se acercó para besar mi mejilla y susurrar, "Mami dice que podemos comer el postre primero."

Sonreí, besándolas a ambas. "Está bien… iré en un momento. Guárdenme un asiento, señoritas."

~oOo~

Me agaché, dejando un prolongado beso en la frente de Bethy. Aguantó lo más que pudo después de la cena, pero una barriga llena y aburrida conversación de adultos la arrullaron hasta quedarse dormida en mis brazos frente a la mesa. Bella dijo que ni siquiera me molestara con un baño o pijamas—que solo le quitara sus zapatos y calcetines y la metiera en la cama.

Dejé encendida su luz nocturna, asegurándome de que la puerta estuviese ligeramente abierta, y bajé por el pasillo. Tan pronto como me fui a meterla a la cama, todos habían dirigido de vuelta a la oficina de _Gravity_ para hacer un poco más de trabajo.

"¿Está dormida?" Me preguntó Rose desde la mecedora en la esquina de la sala.

Estaba alimentando a Caleb, tomando el siguiente turno de niñera para que Esme pudiera estar presente en la investigación de Lilith. Él balbuceaba mientras miraba con ojos amplios alrededor de la habitación, moviendo sus piernas regordetas, y no pude evitar sonreír, porque Bethy había sido igual de feliz a esa edad, simplemente contenta.

"Sí, solo… cayó como piedra," solté una risita.

"¿Algo que deba saber?" Me preguntó, señalando hacia el pasillo.

"Está mejor de lo que esperaba, pero puede que despierte llamando a Bella," dije con un suspiro, "así que, solo ven a buscarnos."

El azul en los ojos de Rose se oscureció por la ira y algo de tristeza cuando asintió. "Tienes razón… _podría_ ser peor. ¿Qué van a hacer cuando tengamos que ir tras esta gente?"

Sacudí mi cabeza, porque joder, simplemente no lo sabía. Bethy estaría desconsolada al ver a sus dos padres partir. "Esme puede hacerse cargo de ella, pero…" Me encogí de hombros e hice una mueca al mismo tiempo. "Tú la viste cuando tuve que subirme a esa camioneta. Bella va a ser un desastre si ve eso."

Rose suspiró, meciendo lentamente a Caleb mientras pensaba por un momento. "Bella quiere detener a Lilith—y Walter, si vamos al caso – pero tal vez podemos dejar que Bethy los oiga por la radio o algo así. Apostaría a que Alice podría crear un vínculo Mamá-diagonal-Papá-diagonal-Bethy." Me sonrió, y no pude evitar reírme de ella. "O aún mejor, esas cámaras fueron fantásticas. Podíamos ver casi todo."

"Algo en lo que pensar, Rose," le dije con una risa ligera. "Lo resolveremos, porque se tiene que detener a esta gente."

"Tienes razón." Asintió, viendo caminar hacia la puerta. "Y un poco de venganza no hace daño, tampoco," dijo detrás de mí.

"No… no hace daño," me dije a mí mismo con desdén mientras cruzaba mi patio.

Abrí la puerta de la oficina a una explosión de voces gritando. Pareciera que todos estaban discutiendo a la vez.

"Entonces, ¿dónde _demonios_ está Shawn Bradlee ahora?" Dijo Emmett con su atronadora voz. "Porque si vamos a encontrar algo, debemos empezar con él. Lo que hizo, por cuánto tiempo, y en lo que convirtió a Lilith," dijo, marcando cada punto en su mano.

Todos se quedaron callados por un instante a medida que me dirigía a una silla vacía a un lado de Alec. Él me miró y sacudió su cabeza.

"En lo que la convirtió fue en una perra rabiosa," me murmuró, lo que me hizo reír. "La convirtió en una asesina despiadada. Punto."

Esta vez, todos lo escucharon y gruñeron de acuerdo.

"Cierto, entonces, ¿es tan necesario hablar con su padre?" Preguntó Jasper, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Quiero decir, ¿no deberíamos estar buscando a Walter?"

"Bien, primero es lo primero," Esme comenzó a decir en voz baja mientras leía el archivo en su mano, pero demandaba la atención de todos simplemente por respeto. "El último paradero conocido de Shawn Bradlee es en un hogar para indigentes. Sufre de enfisema pulmonar y problemas del hígado, debido a su… estilo de vida. Años de no cuidar de sí mismo…"

"Estoy segura," interrumpió Makenna frunciendo el ceño, "que no está _sufriendo_ lo suficiente."

Bella le sonrió, pero luego volvió su atención de vuelta a Esme. "Piensas que Lilith es la fuerza motora detrás de Walter, ¿verdad?" Conjeturó.

"Así es." La respuesta directa de Esme cayó como un balón de baloncesto desinflado en el piso de un gimnasio; solo se quedó allí por un momento mientras todos pensaban en ello. "Pienso que Walter y Lilith se conocían del instituto, tal vez salieron, tal vez andaban con el mismo grupo de amigos, pero _creo_ que Walter siempre ha sentido algo por ella. De modo que, dicho eso, puede que no haya desaparecido. Verla en _Shady Glen_ debió haber hecho que todo eso volviera a él. Está usando su poder con el D.D.A. para ayudar a lo que él siente es una _damisela en problemas_." Enfatizó las últimas palabras, demostrando lo que realmente pensaba de la idea.

Levantó su mano cuando Eleazar iba a preguntar algo, y continuó. "Por otro lado, tenemos a Lilith, que evidentemente es una sociópata, una asesina experimentada, y busca venganza." Se volvió hacia Bella preguntando, "¿No dijiste que Christopher Douglas la acusó de estar sola?"

"Lo hizo," respondió Bella con un gesto de su cabeza. "Le dijo que no lo estaba, que tenía a Walter, pero me dio la impresión que en realidad no _necesita_ a Walter… o que de alguna forma estaba mintiendo. Eso fue poco después de que lo matara."

Esme arrugó su nariz, respiró hondo, y lo dejó salir. "¿Ven eso?" Señaló, mirando alrededor de la sala. "Una persona señala su error, y ella… lo _elimina_ de la ecuación."

Suspiré, sacudiendo mi cabeza y mirando a Bella. "Esa es una teoría, pero Bella, ¿no dijiste que discutías constantemente con ella? ¿Qué incluso _luchaste_ con ella?"

"Sí, pero me necesitaba," dijo Bella con un suspiro, mirándome cuando Esme asintió de acuerdo.

"Está bien, todo está claro," dijo mi padre, recostándose en su silla y señalando a Bella, "pero solo tengo una pregunta… Si Lilith es la fuerza motora detrás de Walter, entonces, ¿cuál de ellos necesitaba el dinero?"

"Todos ellos," le dije con un encogimiento de hombros, "pero apostaría a que esos miembros del D.D.A. nunca hubiesen visto un puñetero centavo."

"Entonces, ¿cuál lo necesitaba? ¿Walter o Lilith?" Replicó Alec.

"Lilith," intervino Alice desde la sala de computadoras. "Lilith lo necesitaba. Puede que esté limpia, pero _no lo estuvo_ en cierto momento, y de acuerdo a su último reporte, llevaba un montón de puto dinero. Ahora es evidencia."

"Oh," jadeó Bella, sus cejas elevándose. "Era una mula **(3)** …"

"Sabes en qué barrio estaba, ¿cierto?" Me preguntó Makenna, moviendo su silla hasta que pudo tirar de un mapa de Seattle para bajarlo y lo estrelló sobre la mesa. Su dedo se posó en el papel, y miró a Bella. "Aquí. El barrio del Predicador. El mismo barrio que su vendedor de drogas Sharky, maneja con puño de hierro."

Bella soltó una pequeña risita. "Me cae bien el Predicador." Sonrió, mirándome. "Deberíamos ir a hablar de nuevo con él."

Le sonreí en respuesta, porque el tipo enorme era malditamente genial. Era duro, pero seguía aferrándose a su fe, haciendo lo mejor que podía por limpiar un barrio que no parecía querer un cambio. La gente en torno a él lo respetaba, aunque su fe no era fuerte. Él solo quería un lugar seguro para que los niños pasaran el tiempo cuando su casa no fuera segura. Lo respetaba por eso.

"Bueno, necesitamos ver cómo va ese centro recreacional," razoné, guiñándole un ojo. "Apuesto a que él sabe todo sobre Lilith, si ese es el caso," le dije, señalando al mapa.

"Bien," gruñó Eleazar, señalándonos. "Ustedes dos van a hacer eso mañana." Se giró hacia Wes, Mickey y Makenna. "¿Qué averiguaron ustedes sobre los Bridges?"

"Que hay otra casa… en Canadá," dijo Mack, señalando su pantalla de computadora. "Está muy al jodido norte."

"¿Walter padre piensa que su hijo vaya a usarlo?" Preguntó Eleazar, mirando el mapa cuidadosamente, y casi podía ver lo que estaba pensando, porque no estaba lejos de la casa de la tía Kate.

"Eso cree," respondió Wes asintiendo, sentándose hacia adelante descansado sus codos sobre sus rodillas. "Es la única propiedad que en realidad no cuidan. Es una vieja cabaña, y ha estado en venta por años. Nadie la limpia o la revisa, porque está en lo más profundo del maldito bosque. Dijo que si Walter quisiera ocultarse, ese sería la opción más adecuada. Nadie lo sabría. También dijo que Walter se destruirá a sí mismo con el tiempo, que forzó a su hijo a mantenerse alejado de Lilith en la escuela. El señor Bridges sabía entonces que ella le traería problemas. Fue cómo Walter se metió en problemas en primer lugar, solicitando que su padre viniera al rescate y cerrara los registros."

Joder, eso tenía muchísimo sentido, y todo parecía compaginarse en lo que respecta la historia de Walter y Lilith juntos.

"Está bien, ¿y qué hay de la amenaza de bomba?" Pregunté, mirando a Benny, que había estado jodidamente callado en su computadora desde que llegó aquí.

Hizo una mueca, levantando la vista y mirando alrededor de la sala, posando por último su preocupada mirada en mi padre. "Investigaron las Torres _Twilight_ ," dijo, dándole vuelta a su laptop y reproduciendo un vídeo que claramente mostraba a Walter y Lilith entrando al vestíbulo desde el estacionamiento. "Sam tenía razón. Esto recae en el aserradero Bradlee. Está volviendo a donde todo inició."

"Mmm," masculló Esme. "Está buscando venganza por su niñez. En su mente, si Charlie no hubiese hecho negocios con su padre, si su padre no se hubiese convertido en un adicto, entonces Shawn Bradlee nunca hubiera golpeado a su familia. Está volviendo a los inicios. Falló en eliminar a Bella, así que va a retroceder aún más que eso para buscar retribución."

"Está bien, espera un puto momento," gruñó mi esposa, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Quieres decir, ¿qué vino por mí solo por dinero? ¿Qué lo que hizo con Bethy solo fue por el jodido dinero? No le importan Bree o Ashley, ¿cierto? Esto no es por quitarle a Ashley; ¿todo esto es por su pobre y patética vida?"

"Ooh-wee, _Bellissima_ es una fierecilla cuando está cabreada," canturreó Alec por lo bajo, casi para sí mismo.

" _No_ tienes idea," murmuré, sacudiendo la cabeza, porque por más aterrador que pudiera ser el temperamento de Bella, joder, era simplemente imponente cuando estaba enojada.

"Por lo que puedo ver…. no," dijo Esme con un suspiro, mirando a Bella con simpatía.

"¡A Lilith no le importaban sus hijas!" Dijo Kurt repentinamente desde la esquina de la sala. "En lo absoluto. Usó las muertes de Bree y Ashley para conseguir que Kenny y Rusty cooperaran, porque Rusty era el padre, ¡pero no le importaba una mierda! Lo dijo claramente en el grupo de terapia," gruñó, negando y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Rusty fue un idiota por creerle, porque estoy casi seguro que ni siquiera sabe quién es el padre de _esas dos_ niñas. Segundo, la única razón por la que te recordó a _ti_ ," dijo, señalando a Bella, "fue porque vio tu foto en el periódico. Una boda o alguna mierda."

"Oh por supuesto," bufó Emmett, sacudiendo su cabeza, pero una sonrisa jugó en su rostro al mismo tiempo que pateaba la silla de mi padre. "Tenías que tener la gran boda, ¿verdad, papi Ricón?"

La tensión en el aire se rompió al instante, porque no había nada que pudiéramos hacer sobre la boda o el pasado. Toda la sala se rio al ver la cara roja de mi padre, pero aún más al ver la sonrisa llena de orgullo de Esme.

Eleazar sonrió, apartándose de la pared en la que había estado apoyado. "Supongo que lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es averiguar si Walter tiene los recursos para reagruparse, para construir otra bomba. Edward, Bella, vayan a hablar con ese tipo predicador. Averigüen lo que puedan. Demonios, tal vez se ocultaron en ese barrio en alguna parte, pero estoy seguro que no tenemos tanta suerte. Todavía necesito más de este D.D.A. Debe haber otro grupo disidente por aquí del que no tenemos conocimiento." Dijo con un suspiro, viéndose cansado, pero finalmente se volvió hacia Benny. "Ve a las Torres _Twilight_ mañana. Aumenta la seguridad. Lleva a Mickey, Jasper y Sam contigo para prepararlos. Tendrán que informarles que hubo una amenaza de bomba, pero no que posiblemente pueda haber otra. Carlisle, tú deberías ir también. Tal vez llevar un equipo profesional de seguridad."

"Nosotros somos un equipo profesional de seguridad," todos, Alec, Jasper y Emmett replicaron, llevando la más tonta de las sonrisas.

"¡Bien, entonces todos ustedes lleven sus traseros allá y enséñenles cómo limitar el acceso a las zonas innecesarias!" Espetó, poniendo sus ojos en blanco. "Y recuerden," dijo, deteniéndonos cuando la reunión terminaba, "armados todo el tiempo, y no olviden mantenerse alertas, ¿está bien?"

"¡Señor!" Todos gruñimos por costumbre.

~oOo~

 **BELLA**

"Dios, podría besar a Makenna," gemí, una vez que íbamos de camino a Seattle.

"Pensé que era con Rose con quien te querías besuquear," bromeó Edward, cambiando de velocidad en su _Challenger_.

"¡Una vez!" Me eché a reír. "Nunca te vas a olvidar de eso, ¿verdad?"

Se echó a reír, pero no dijo nada más.

Makenna se había llevado a Bethy esa mañana y empezaron un proyecto de arte. Para cuando Edward y yo estábamos listos para irnos a hablar con el Predicador, Bethy estaba demasiado absorta en lo que sea que estaba haciendo que el que nos fuéramos no la molestó. En lo absoluto. Había estado tan preocupada por lo que le haría el que los dos nos fuéramos, pero Mack había sido un salvavidas.

Los bosques con el tiempo dieron paso a los suburbios, la ciudad acercándose cada vez más. Pronto, estábamos rodeados por enormes edificios y raudales de tráfico. No tomó mucho tiempo maniobrar por las calles, antes de detenernos justo afuera de la iglesia del Predicador, y le sonreí a Edward.

"Se ve mucho más avanzado que la última vez," me reí entre dientes.

Edward sonrió, apagando el coche. "Armas, amor," ordenó en voz baja, y metí la mano debajo de mi asiento para agarrar su _Glock_ y mi nueve milímetros.

"No parece correcto llevar un arma tan cerca de una iglesia," murmuré, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Tal vez, pero es para la calle entre aquí y allá que las tenemos, Bella," me recordó Edward, y miré alrededor.

A pesar del notorio trabajo duro del Predicador en los dos edificios en los que operaba, no había cambio en el barrio desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí. Coches arruinados, tiendas con aspecto deteriorado, y casas abandonadas alineadas a cada lado de la calle que llegaban tan lejos como podía alcanzar a ver. La gente se veía cansada, llevando expresiones de aceptación en sus rostros, casi como si supieran que esto era todo lo que verían por el resto de sus vidas. Era difícil de ver, porque luchar diariamente desgastaba el espíritu de las personas. Podía verlo en las expresiones vacías e insensibles de los rostros de los muchachos en la esquina, el viejo que estaba sentado en la caja de leche frente a una tienda cerrada, y la joven que no parecía tener más de veinte años que estaba _segura_ estaba "trabajando" en la calle.

Solo negué, porque los esfuerzos del Predicador, aunque extremadamente nobles, parecían inútiles, como un salmón nadando contra corriente.

Miré a Edward, la calma en mi tormenta. Estaba revisando su arma, sacando la cámara y el cargador, solo para meterlo todo de nuevo con destreza. La guardó en la parte baja de su espalda, y yo hice lo mismo con la mía.

Hermosos ojos verdes quedaron fijos en los míos, y Edward extendió su mano y agarró mi rostro. "¿Qué te pasa?" Me preguntó, frotando las arruguitas que aparecieron entre mis cejas.

"¿Crees qué…" Dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza y sin saber exactamente lo que estaba a punto de preguntar. "¿Crees que la sociedad _hace_ a esta gente violenta y desesperada?"

Arrugó su nariz, miró alrededor hacia la calle, y luego de vuelta a mí. "No lo sé, dulzura," me dijo en voz baja encogiéndose de hombros. "He visto un montón de mierda en mi vida, y sé que cuando no hay dinero, hay desesperación. La gente haría _lo que fuera_ por cuidar de lo que es suyo—mentir, engañar, robar. Incluso matar. Sucede en todas partes, bebé. Es el animal en la gente, creo—el instinto de pelear para sobrevivir. Al menos, eso fue lo que uno de mis oficiales al mando me explicó una vez cuando estaba postrado en cama en la enfermería después de que sobreviviera a esa aldea en ruinas. Estaba tratando de explicar… _el porqué_."

Miré otra vez alrededor, pensado que tenía razón. El barrio en el que estábamos ahora podría estar en cualquier parte. En cualquier país, en cualquier lugar. De pronto, estaba agradecida de que mi esposo ya no tuviera que viajar a esos lugares. No estaba segura de que hubiera podido ser una buena esposa de militar, porque no podía confiar en nadie más que en mí misma para cuidar su jodida espalda.

Me acerqué a él y presioné mis labios a los suyos. "Apuesto a que fuiste un paciente excepcional. Todo mono y gruñón…"

Edward sonrió contra mis labios. "Ven, tontita, vamos a ver al Predicador."

Salimos del coche, y de inmediato accionó la alarma y esperó hasta que llegué a él, antes de que cruzáramos la calle.

"¿Te parece que vayamos primero al centro?" Preguntó Edward cuando subimos a la acera.

"Sí, ¿por qué no?" Dije con un suspiro, tomando la mano de Edward cuando la "chica trabajadora" se le quedó mirando como un pedazo de carne cuando pasamos frente a ella. Mientras pasábamos, me di cuenta que era tan joven como pensaba, pero sus ojos estaban sombríos, sin vida.

Ignorándola, Edward tiró de la puerta del centro para abrirla, y nos encontramos con risas, bromas y feliz parloteo. El lugar estaba lleno de niños de toda raza y edad, jugando baloncesto, _ping-pong_ , y trabajando en las computadoras. Hasta había una pequeña esquina repleta de sillas y sofás cómodos, donde algunos niños estaban leyendo. El lugar se veía increíble.

"Wow," dijo Edward riendo por lo bajo, echándole un vistazo al lugar.

"¡Edward, Isabella!" Se escuchó el vozarrón del Predicador, levantándose de la primera fila de asientos de las gradas. Su sonrisa era amplia y orgullosa mientras atravesaba el enorme lugar para saludarnos. Estrechando nuestras manos, preguntó, "Es bueno verlos. ¿Están aquí para ver el lugar?"

"A usted también, Predicador," dijo Edward con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que miraba alrededor. "Sí y no. Me preguntaba si podríamos hablar de nuevo."

"Bueno, déjenme darles una gira rápida, y luego soy todo suyo," se rio entre dientes, colocando una enorme mano cálida sobre mi hombro.

Podía ver el orgullo, la felicidad en el rostro del Predicador mientras nos mostraba todas las cosas nuevas que el centro recreacional tenía para ofrecer. Fue interrumpido unas cuantas veces por entusiasmados niños haciendo preguntas, acusando a alguien, o simplemente alardeando de algún proyecto en el que habían estado trabajando. Podía ver el respeto y amor que tenían por él, pero los niños mostraban mucho más brillo y luz en sus ojos que los adultos que pasamos cuando nos dirigíamos hacia aquí. Era bueno verlo, y era bueno ver el sueño de alguien realizarse. Me hizo tener esperanza por el vecindario que no hace ni diez minutos me hizo cuestionar a Edward.

"Quiero agradecerles de nuevo por Hannah," dijo el Predicador cuando salíamos del centro y cruzábamos el estacionamiento hacia su oficina en la iglesia. "Ha sido… asombrosa."

Sonreí, porque Hannah era una abejita muy, pero muy ocupada. Manejaba, organizaba y negociaba con todas las obras de caridad a las que _Twi Tech_ contribuía. Era una fuerza organizada a tener en cuenta, pero era su dulce actitud de "no hay problema" con la que la gente se enamoraba. Y por lo general sus ideas eran fan-putá-sticas.

"Hannah es genial," concordé con él. "¿Vino y le arrojó ideas como un tornado?"

El Predicador se echó a reír, y sonó como un rugido estruendoso. "Sí, de hecho, lo hizo. Sus ideas vencieron a las mías multiplicadas por diez, no estoy seguro de que haya terminado. Quiere hacer una recaudación de fondos aquí cuando todo esté completamente terminado," nos dijo, sosteniendo la puerta de su oficina abierta. Hizo un ademán hacia los dos asientos en los que Edward y yo nos habíamos sentado antes y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? No siguen investigando la muerte de Ricky, ¿cierto?"

"No, resolvimos el caso," dijo Edward, dándole al Predicador la historia corta de cómo Ricky había muerto por accidente a manos de su novio, Jeff. "Estamos aquí por una investigación más personal. Este barrio… ¿cuánto tiempo lleva usted aquí?"

"Bueno, crecí justo a la vuelta de la esquina. El único periodo de tiempo que no estuve aquí fue cuando fui al seminario," explicó. "Y eso fue solo por dos años. Mi madre todavía vive en la misma casa, aunque puso barrotes en sus ventanas hace años."

Edward metió la mano en su chaqueta y sacó unas cuantas fotos, alineándolas sobre el escritorio. "¿Conoce a alguno de ellos?" Preguntó.

El Predicador se inclinó hacia adelante para mirar las fotos de Walter, Lilith, Kenny, y Rusty. "Los he visto a todos, creo," reflexionó, estudiando las fotos con atención, pero se acercó la foto de Lilith. "A ella… definitivamente la conozco. Tiene una terrible reputación por aquí. Estaba metida en todo tipo de cosas ilegales. Laura… Layla…"

"Lilith," Edward y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

"¡Sí, sí! Eso es. Lilith," dijo con un gesto de su cabeza, mirando de nuevo hacia nosotros. "Laray, ¿verdad?" Corroboró, y los dos asentimos. "Era un desastre. Drogas, prostitución, agresión… y si no estoy equivocado, perdió dos niñas. Una murió, y a la otra se la quitaron…"

"Las dos murieron," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza, pero Edward deslizó su mano en la mía, frotando su pulgar tranquilizadoramente sobre mis nudillos. "Es una larga historia, Predicador, pero necesito saber si ha estado por aquí recientemente. Si la ha visto o escuchado de que haya regresado."

"Mmm," meditó, frotando su barbilla. "Ninguna de las dos, pero sé quién sí…" Se puso de pie abruptamente, diciendo, "Síganme. Tenemos que ir a ver a la señorita Geneva."

Edward recogió las fotos, y seguimos al Predicador a través de la iglesia, saliendo por las puertas principales. En lugar de dar vuelta a la izquierda para dirigirnos al estacionamiento, dio vuelta a la derecha, caminando unas cuantas cuadras hasta que llegamos a un pequeño callejón. Se acercó a la entrada de una tienda abandonada, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a lo que se veía como un montón de mantas tiradas.

"Señorita Geneva," canturreó con su tono grave. "Despierta, cariño. Necesito hablar contigo."

Las mantas se movieron, y el rostro adormilado de una mujer afroamericana mayor apareció en la parte superior. Parpadeó rápidamente por la luz del sol en sus ojos, pero su rostro sonrió al ver al Predicador. Era pequeña, sin dientes, y ya se reía con dulzura al verlo.

"¡Moses!" Le dijo, levantando sus brazos para abrazarlo, lo que él hizo, de forma dispuesta y cariñosa.

"Señorita Geneva, te ves hermosa, como siempre," le dijo con voz baja. "¿Comiste anoche?"

"Oh, comí algo," dijo elusiva, tratando de no darle importancia, pero él no lo aceptó.

"Bueno, cuando te levantes, ven a verme. Odio comer solo en el almuerzo y lo sabes—y Bonnie está trabajando," le dijo con una dulce sonrisa que me recordó la de Emmett. Un segundo, es todo duro y enorme, y al siguiente aparece una sonrisa infantil que no puedes evitar imitar.

"¿Qué vamos a comer?" Le preguntó, incorporándose, ahora más despierta, y sus ojos chispearon con una pizca de diablura infantil.

"Bueno, si te portas bien, entonces lo que quedó del pollo frito de la cena de anoche, puré de papas y elote," le dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, porque sabía que había caído redondita.

Se mofó, rodó sus ojos y le chasqueó la lengua. "Si insistes…"

No pude contener mi risita. Ella era totalmente adorable. Incluso Edward se rio bajito junto a mí.

La señorita Geneva nos vio por encima del hombro del Predicador, y frunció el ceño. "¿Están aquí para llevarme? ¡No me voy a ir, Moses! ¡No puedes ponerme en un asilo! ¡Me hacen cosas!"

"No lo voy a hacer, cariño," le dijo con voz tranquilizadora. "Te prometí que nunca haría eso de nuevo, pero tú me prometiste comer. Te dije que vinieras a buscarme si no podías encontrar algo en otra parte." Tomó su mano y frotó la parte superior. "Ellos son mis amigos. Están buscando a alguien. Y apostaría a que tú la has visto."

"¿Por qué dijiste eso?" Refunfuñó, obviamente todavía desconfiando de él.

Aparentemente, Edward no pudo soportarlo, así que se puso de cuclillas frente a ella. "Señorita Geneva, mi nombre es Edward, y esta es mi esposa, Bella. Estamos buscando a una mujer. Ella… bueno, ha hecho algunas cosas malas, y necesitamos encontrarla antes de que alguien salga lastimado," explicó, usando el tono de voz que normalmente tenía a las mujeres derritiéndose en la palma de su mano.

Funcionó totalmente en la señorita Geneva.

Su mirada se enterneció cuando lo miró, tomando una respiración profunda y dejándola salir. "¿A quién buscan?"

Edward sostuvo la foto, diciendo, "Lilith Laray."

Hizo una mueca, desviando la mirada de la foto, prácticamente empujando la mano de Edward. "Loca mujer," se mofó. "Pensé que el vecindario se había librado de ella, eso pensé. Escuché que la metieron al manicomio," dijo, quitándose sus mantas. Llevaba un jersey de fútbol americano que era dos tallas más grande para ella y unos _jeans_ que habían visto mejores días. "Pero se presentó hace unos días, buscando a Sharky."

Mi boca se abrió, y mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba. "¿Su distribuidor?"

"Oh, cariño, él ya no vende," dijo, haciendo un ademán con su mano sin darle importancia. "Fue remplazado por Reggie… Sharky ha estado desaparecido desde entonces."

Edward se volvió para mirarme, su rostro serio y sus ojos sombríos. "¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?"

Suspiré, sacudiendo mi cabeza y mirando alrededor del callejón, antes de mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo. "Sí estás pensando que Lilith secuestró a alguien más que la perjudicó, entonces sí…"

Primero, fue Christopher Douglas, luego yo, y ahora era Sharky, el distribuidor de Lilith, al que le debía un montón de dinero. Añade a todo eso el asunto con _Twi Tech_ y el aserradero Bradlee… Lilith en realidad buscaba venganza en todos los que alguna vez la habían perjudicado.

"Le debe a Sharky un montón de dinero," le dije a Edward, pero fue el Predicador el que respondió.

"Ya no," se rio siniestramente. "Reggie se adueñó de este barrio el año pasado, así que todos las ventas, deudas, y pagos son de él ahora. Se los compró a Sharky."

"Maldición," dijo Edward con un suspiro, negando, pero se volvió otra vez hacia la señorita Geneva. "¿Cree que todavía esté aquí?" Le preguntó en voz baja.

Lo pensó, y luego se encogió de hombros. "Si lo está, entonces debería de estar en la vieja bodega dos cuadras más allá."

El Predicador asintió, mirándome, y luego a Edward. "Se refiere a la vieja bodega de embarques. Mucha gente usa ese lugar para dormir, pasar el efecto de las drogas, o follar con prostitutas."

Edward bufó una carcajada sin humor, poniéndose finalmente de pie. "¿Se refiere a la bodega que le pertenece a Walter Bridges _padre_?" Me preguntó, y gemí.

"Ah demonios," dije en voz baja, sacando mi teléfono. "Vamos a necesitar a más que nosotros dos para esto, porque ese lugar es enorme." Miré a la pequeña viejita que estaba siendo ayudada a ponerse de pie por los dos, Edward y el Predicador. "Gracias por su ayuda, señorita Geneva."

Soltó unas risitas como una niña, haciendo un gesto con su mano hacia Edward. "Oh, bueno… ¿ _tú_ le has dicho alguna vez que no a ese rostro?"

Solté una carcajada, sacudiendo mi cabeza diciendo que no. "No, señorita. No lo he hecho," me reí entre dientes, palmeando las mejillas teñidas de rosa de Edward.

"Bueno, ahí tienes," dijo riéndose, y luego miró cariñosamente al Predicador. "Ahora, sobre ese pollo frito…"

Cuando se alejaron unos cuantos pasos, tenía a Alice en la línea. "Duendecillo, necesito a quien sea que esté disponible. Edward y yo tenemos una bodega qué revisar…."

* * *

 **(1) Defensa en España, Amarga pesadilla en México y Perú y La violencia está en nosotros en Argentina. Cuatro empresarios de Atlanta: Lewis Medlock, Ed Gentry, Bobby Trippe y Drew Ballinger, deciden navegar un río en piragua en el remoto norte de Georgia. Esperan disfrutar del paraje natural antes de que el valle del río ficticio Cahulawassee sea inundado por la construcción de una presa. Los cuatro hombres tienen sus diferencias en su encuentro con los habitantes del valle, algunos de ellos particularmente salvajes.**

 **(2) Gerald Norman "Jerry" Springer presentador estadounidense nacido en el Reino Unido conocido por el programa The Jerry Springer Show desde 1991. Ha participado también en otros programas como Bailando con las estrellas. Del cual es conocido su muy mala forma de bailar.**

 **(3) Drug mule o solo mula en español es una persona que se le usa para pasar droga por las fronteras y les pagan por ello.**

* * *

 _ **¿Será que estén en esa bodega? Chan can chan chan! Lo veremos en el próximo capi. Pobrecita de Bethy, sintió miedo al ver a Kurt pensando que los malos venían con él. Y el pobre Kurt no sabe porque lo tratan tan bien siendo que él participó en el secuestro, menos mal que Edward ya le hizo ver que le agradece haber cuidado de sus chicas. Ahora, ¿qué piensan sobre la loca de Lilith y sus razones para hacer lo que está haciendo? Ya sabemos de dónde viene toda esa locura. ¿Y será que ya hemos visto todo de este D.D.A? Muchas preguntas por resolver todavía. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi. Muchas gracias por sus reviews que como ya les dije son lo que nos anima a seguir por aquí, gracias por sus alertas y favoritos y por recomendar la historia a otros.**_

 _ **Ahora, Naty, aquí está un poco de lo que querías saber sobre qué le pasó a Lilith. ¿Pero será suficiente para justificar lo que ha hecho?**_

 _ **Willie Evies me pregunta si voy a traducir las cuatro historias escritas por Drotuno y las respuesta es sí, al menos ese es mi plan y espero llevarlo a cabo. De nuevo, gracias por acompañarme y nos leemos en la próxima actu.**_


	15. Chapter 15

La declaración obligada :P Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de **_Drotuno_** , yo solo soy la traductora.

 **De nuevo me acompaña mi Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, y por ello gracias a ella también**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 15

 **EDWARD**

"Tranquila, dulzura," le susurré, agarrando a Bella a medida que nos acercábamos a la esquina. "Espera a Emmett y Alec, ¿de acuerdo? Apenas salían de las Torres _Twilight_."

Su rostro era odio puro absoluto, y totalmente dirigido hacia Lilith cuando sacó su arma de su espalda baja.

"¿Quién más viene?" Me preguntó, fulminándome con la mirada. "¿A quién más tenemos que esperar?"

Sonreí al ver su ira, porque sabía que no estaba dirigida hacia mí. "Escúchame, cosita _sexy_ ," le gruñí en su oído, dejando un beso mordelón en su punto débil. "No soy el enemigo. Y Sam y Mickey vienen en camino. No puedo arriesgarme a que seamos solo nosotros dos en un edificio de ese tamaño, Bella. Es peligroso como el infierno."

Apenas se relajó frente a mí, recargándose contra mi pecho. "Lo siento," murmuró, y besé su cuello de nuevo. "Solo quiero terminar con esto, Edward," suspiró profundamente.

Hice una mueca, porque sabía que mientras Lilith y Walter siguieran libres, todavía vivos, había una infinidad de posibilidades de lo que podría ocurrir. Podrían tomar otra víctima como Bella, Chris Douglas, y ahora Sharky. Podrían reagruparse con el D.D.A. y construir otra bomba. A estas alturas no había manera de saber cuáles eran sus planes, porque siempre parecíamos estar un puñetero paso por detrás de ellos. Y mientras esos dos pendejos estuvieran por ahí, Bethy y Bella todavía estaban en peligro, en lo que a mí respecta.

"Lo sé, bebé," le dije en voz baja, manteniendo un ojo en la tabla floja que la señorita Geneva había dicho era la única entrada.

Vimos algunas personas entrar y salir, pero ninguna de interés, incluyendo a una joven prostituta que había visto afuera del centro recreacional. Aunque, está vez, no estaba sola. Un hombre de aproximadamente su edad estaba con ella, y no se necesitaba ser un genio como Alice para comprender lo que estaba pasando allí.

Bella dio un gran bostezo, recargándose un poco más en mí, y me reí bajito. "¿Te estoy aburriendo, amor?"

Se rio un poquito, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No, solo estoy agotada. Parece que últimamente no puedo dormir lo suficiente," murmuró durante otro bostezo.

Pasé mi mano por encima de su cabeza y la bajé por su cola de caballo, sabiendo que tenía razón. Aparentemente, cuando mi chica se detenía el tiempo suficiente para relajarse, se quedaba profundamente dormida. Un excelente ejemplo fue la primera noche que estábamos todos de vuelta como una familia, y se quedó dormida mientras le leíamos a Bethy. Me incliné, besando su frente, y deseé que todo esto terminara para que pudiéramos volver a la normalidad.

"Siento interrumpir tu sueño de belleza, Bellsy," Emmett bromeó por la radio. "Vamos a tratar de patear traseros con rapidez para que puedas volver a lo tuyo."

Bella y yo nos echamos a reír, mirando a la vuelta de la esquina para ver que él y Alec estaban en posición al otro lado de la manzana.

"Retrocedan," ordené, todavía sonriendo. "Necesitamos que lleguen Sam y Mickey. Ella va a abrir la puerta cerrada con llave que hay en el lado sur del edificio."

"¿Vamos a tener respaldo oficial para toda la diversión y jolgorio que estamos a punto de descubrir aquí? Porque me imagino que todo este edificio sería el sueño húmedo de un juez," inquirió Emmett, con otra risa grave.

"¿Oficial? No," le dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza y sacando mi teléfono para revisar si había noticias. "Pero El tiene un equipo listo si esto resulta ser…. más grande de lo que esperamos. Técnicamente, esto es violación de la propiedad de nuestra parte. No tenemos derecho de estar aquí, pero tampoco la gente que está adentro, así que todo el mundo está rompiendo las reglas en este momento."

Esperamos solo el tiempo suficiente para que la joven prostituta y su cliente salieran de nuevo del edificio. Se separaron, el hombre dirigiéndose hacia la mejor parte de la ciudad, y la chica en dirección a la iglesia.

"Eso fue rápido," murmuró Bella con ironía.

Me reí entre dientes, levantando mi mano y apagando nuestros radios por solo un momento, y me incliné hacia su oído. "No a todos les gusta tomarse su tiempo, dulzura," canturreé por lo bajo, dejando un beso largo y lento en su cuello. "No a todos los hombres les gusta… _mmm, saborear_ cada sonido, sabor y sensación, Bella. No me malinterpretes, no hay nada malo con una follada rápida y divertida," la provoqué, lamiendo la parte de afuera de su oreja, "pero es mejor hacerlo _lento y profundo e intenso_ , viendo cuántas veces puedo hacer que digas mi nombre cuando te corres."

La cabeza de Bella cae hacia adelante mientras lucha contra su sonrisa, su mirada de un chocolate oscuro por fin ve por encima de su hombro. "Te amo," dice con una risita, sacudiendo su cabeza. "¡Pero eres un idiota por provocarme justo ahora!"

Sonreí, besando ruidosamente su mejilla. "También te amo, bebé," me eché a reír, encendiendo de nuevo nuestros auriculares.

Dios, amo esa parte de nuestra relación—la provocación, el flirteo, la tensión sexual que nunca muere. Me agrada que la nutrimos y la alimentamos todo el maldito tiempo, porque reduce el estrés de situaciones desagradables. Me mantiene a sus pies, rogando por sus besos y algo más. Y joder, amo que siempre ha estado allí desde el principio—desde la reintroducción al pie de manzana de la tía Jane, hasta los fogosos besos en las escaleras de la oficina legal. Éramos solo… nosotros.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las radios de Sam y Mickey entraran en el rango, a medida que se acercaban al lado sur del edificio.

"Estoy en ello, niño bonito," dijo Mickey, "así que ponte en posición, porque todos podemos entrar al mismo tiempo."

Bella tocó su auricular y habló en voz baja. "Alice, necesito tanta información como puedas darme de este edificio, duendecillo. Por favor."

"Bien, bien, bien," repitió, sus furiosos dedos trabajando sin parar sobre las ondas de radio. "Las imágenes de satélite muestran poca actividad—salvo por seis—en torno al área circundante. Ese barrio es un callejón sin salida. Dame un segundo, y tendré imágenes térmicas."

"Perfecto, gracias," le dije, dándole a Emmett y Alec un señal silenciosa para que se acercaran a la tabla suelta.

Los cuatro íbamos a entrar por donde lo hacía la mayoría, mientras que Sam y Mickey usarían las viejas puertas principales.

"¿Mick?" Pregunté, mientras Em y Bella se plantaban a cada lado de la puerta. Alec y yo nos asomamos por la pequeña entrada, pero no había mucho que ver en las sombras.

"Veinte segundos…" Gruñó. "Son unos viejos y oxidados candado y cerrojo doble".

El ligero sonido metálico hizo eco por la radio, y miré alrededor para asegurarme que el área seguía despejada.

"Alice, ¿tú cuidas nuestras espaldas en estás calles?"

"No, pensé que podría dejar que los miembros de la pandilla llegaran a ti," respondió con sarcasmo, y todos nos reímos. "Por supuesto. Sigue despejado."

"Listo, Ed," dijo Mickey por la radio. "Cuando digas, niño bonito."

Tomé una respiración profunda, mirando a Bella, Emmett, y Alec, pero le hablé a todos los que estaban conmigo. "Vamos a entrar con precaución. Solo buscamos a nuestros dos objetivos. Quiero las armas fuera, ojos bien abiertos, y joder, _no_ disparen primero. Esto es solo reconocimiento, a menos que los objetivos sean vistos. ¿Entendido?"

"Señor," todos respondieron, incluyendo mi Bella, que siempre me rodaba los ojos, porque hacía esa mierda para ponerme en mi lugar. Seguía mis órdenes porque confiaba en mí, no porque respondiera ante mí. Fue un choque de personalidades desde el momento que nos conocimos, y de nuevo, éramos solo… nosotros.

"No hay forma de saber lo que vamos a encontrar allí dentro, pero no es necesario inspeccionar el maldito edificio. Solo quiero encontrar a esta perra e ir a casa," añadí, esperando mi respuesta, y luego hice a un lado la tabla, diciendo, "Vamos, vamos, vamos," en voz baja en mi auricular.

~oOo~

 **BELLA**

El hedor a orina y sudor y el frío y la humedad me golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos una vez atravesamos la entrada a la bodega. Era tan parecido al olor en el sótano de Miller que todo mi cuerpo se estremeció con el recuerdo. De hecho, me congelé por solo un momento a fin de concentrarme, porque el sonido de ratas corriendo por las paredes y agua goteando en alguna parte en la distancia tenía mi mente tambaleándose.

"¿Bella?" Me preguntó Edward en voz baja, colocando una mano cálida y tranquilizadora sobre mi hombro, pero solo negué y ondeé mi mano sin darle importancia.

"Estoy bien," le dije. Con toda honestidad, lo estaba—pero en ocasiones, los recuerdos estaban vinculados con olores y sonidos que simplemente nunca desaparecían. "¿Alice?"

"Ese es un maldito edificio lleno, chicos," advirtió por el auricular. "Hablo en serio. No tengo cantidades, y tampoco tengo mucho movimiento."

Un ronquido hizo eco por el enorme edificio por alguna parte a nuestra derecha, y todos nos giramos.

"Este es un hogar para algunas personas," murmuró Alec con un profundo y compasivo suspiro. "Vamos a tener que tener mucho jodido cuidado aquí dentro."

Edward, cuya mano seguía en mi hombro, miró de forma lenta y prolongada alrededor. No había mucho que ver en el pequeño pasillo en el que estábamos parados, pero al fondo, podía ver que se abría en un espacio mucho más grande que parecía estar demasiado amontonado, lleno de equipo viejo, cajas, y paredes improvisadas.

"Sam, ¿cuál es su ubicación?" Preguntó por la radio, haciéndonos un gesto con su mano para que al menos nos dirigiéramos a la parte principal de la bodega.

"El lado sur del edificio, pasamos por unas viejas oficinas. Estaban cerradas con llave, así que todas están despejadas," la voz de Sam gruñó suavemente. "Estamos viendo lo que parece ser el área principal."

"Nosotros también, pero nuestra vista está bloqueada hacia el oeste. ¿Ustedes?" Respondió, tratando de mantener la voz baja, porque el sonido de tos llegó a nuestros oídos. Alice tenía razón; sonaba como que el lugar tenía una buena cantidad de gente dentro.

"El extremo más lejano tiene algo de equipo pesado, unas escaleras de metal hacia algún tipo de panel de control de mierda, y un par de puertas cerradas," respondió Mickey. "Pero justo frente a nosotros, hay… bueno, mierda, Eddie… Hay casas hechas de jodidas cajas y esa mierda."

La nariz de mi esposo se arrugó a medida que tomaba una respiración profunda y la dejaba salir. "Mierda," gimió, sacudiendo su cabeza. "De nuevo… entren con cuidado. Manténganse en parejas, pero dispérsense. Emmett, Alec, ustedes tomen el centro. Sam, Mick, quédense en el muro sur. Bella, tú conmigo, y vamos a tomar el muro norte todo a lo largo hasta el extremo oeste. Todos, a mi señal."

"Señor," todos respondieron, excepto yo.

"Sí," dije con un suspiro, mirándolo. "Yo me voy atrás. Tú toma la delantera. ¿Vamos a preguntarle a la gente si ha visto a Liltih?"

"Sí," me dijo, finalmente llevando su mano a su espalda por su _Glock_. "Radios abiertos, gente. Vamos."

Edward esperó hasta que Alec y Emmett, hubieran desaparecido rodeando una gran pila de cajas y que Sam se reportara, antes de guiarnos hacia el muro del lado norte. Mantuve los hombros fuertes y cuadrados de Edward en mi vista periférica con cada paso que daba, girándome de vez en cuando hacia atrás.

Cubriendo cada lado del pasillo por el que íbamos caminando estaban pequeñas casas provisionales. Había viejos colchones, cajas de cartón, mantas, y lonas cubriendo estas áreas. Sus pertenencias rodeándolos, ya fuera en pilas, cajas, o estantes improvisados, y vi algunos carritos de supermercado llenos de… mierda. Algunas personas estaban durmiendo, pero sentía ojos sobre mí, lo que me hizo titubear solo un poco.

"¿Son polis?" Oímos con voz rasposa a nuestros pies.

Edward se detuvo, y los dos bajamos la vista hacia el hombre que apenas podíamos ver. Estaba sucio y rodeado de montones de basura, pero se nos quedó mirando valientemente a través de unas gafas redondas y realmente gruesas con marcos de plástico. El hombre estaba delgado, mayor y un poco tembloroso, pero ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Edward se puso de cuclillas frente a él.

"Nah, hombre, no somos policías," le dijo, sosteniendo una foto. "¿La has visto?"

El hombre sacó una lupa y lo pegó al lente de sus ya gruesas gafas. Mis cejas se elevaron, y me preguntaba si tal vez esto era un mal ejemplo de un "testigo ocular."

Como si pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos, el tipo me miró, perfectamente a los ojos. "Puedo verte… _allí_ ," refunfuñó, pero señaló la foto. "Puedo ver esto." Se volvió hacia Edward. "Sí, la he visto. Estaba en el parte de atrás por ahí. Bajando las escaleras. La he visto en este barrio por años."

"¿Qué hay allí abajo?" Preguntó Edward, inclinando su cabeza hacia él.

"El viejo cuarto de calderas. Nada funciona allá abajo, pero alguien metió algo de luz," respondió encogiéndose de hombros. "No está sola, o no lo estaba… ¿Qué hizo?"

"Un montón de mierdas, hombre," bufó Edward, poniéndose de pie. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Albert," dijo con voz rasposa, pasando saliva con nerviosismo al ver nuestras armas.

Edward metió la mano a su bolsillo, arrojando un par de billetes doblados al tipo. "Eso es por la ayuda, Albert. Sal de aquí por un tiempo. Llévate a algunos contigo."

Hice una mueca, porque eso significaba que Edward tenía un mal presentimiento sobre algo y quería sacar a los que pudiera.

Albert sostuvo su lupa hacia dos billetes de cien dólares, y sus ojos se ampliaron. "Está bien," dijo emocionado, poniéndose de pie tan rápido como pudo.

"Llévate a tantos como puedas, Albert," le dije en voz baja, asegurándome de que asintiera en señal de que me había escuchado, antes de continuar detrás de Edward, quien en este momento me hizo suspirar por ayudar a alguien que lo necesitaba. Siempre bromeaba diciendo que era mi héroe, pero en ese momento, realmente lo era.

Albert se escabulló sin hacer ruido, despertando amigos y vecinos, diciéndoles, "¡Cierra la puta boca y vámonos!"

Edward le dio una rápida sonrisa y un gesto de su cabeza, antes de volver su fiera mirada hacia el drogadicto en la esquina, que estaba temblando y murmurando para sí mismo. "Cuida nuestras espaldas, dulzura," susurró, señalándolo con su barbilla.

Asentí, mirando por encima de nosotros a la plataforma que Mickey había mencionado antes. Estaba vacía de personas, pero las telarañas ciertamente la habían hecho su casa.

"Repórtense," Edward ladró bajito a medida que nos acercábamos al final, aun cuando habíamos estado escuchando la suave conversación de Alec con la que parecía ser una joven.

También conocía a Lilith, y confirmó lo mismo que Albert—el cuarto de calderas.

"Dicen que está allá abajo, Eddie," dijo Mickey. "Está con tipo blanco y uno negro… Sharky, ¿te parece?"

"Es lo más probable," admitió Edward. "Vamos a ir al cuarto de calderas juntos. ¿Entendido?"

"Señor," respondieron.

"Treinta segundos, y todos estaremos justo a ti, chico," dijo Alec. "Hay un cabroncito flacucho cuatro ojos sacando a gente como alma que lleva el diablo. ¿Tú le dijiste?" Preguntó riendo.

"Sí," la respuesta de Edward fue directa mientras estudiaba la puerta que claramente había sido forzada con una palanca para abrirla en algún momento.

"¿Esperas que surja alguna mierda desagradable?" Preguntó Alec, cuando él y Emmett emergieron del pasillo del centro.

"Siempre," gruñó Edward, frunciendo el ceño hacia la última sección de la bodega donde Sam y Mickey aparecieron sin hacer ruido.

Cuando todos asintieron, Edward abrió la puerta del cuarto de calderas. El olor que me llegó me hizo dar tres pasos hacia atrás.

"Mierda," siseé, sin haber sentido ese miedo a los sótanos por bastante tiempo, ni siquiera cuando Walter y Lilith me tuvieron en ese refugio antibombas por dos días. Pero fue el olor, la temperatura, la sensación fría y húmeda del aire lo que me hizo vacilar. Por qué me molestaba justo en ese momento, no lo sabía.

"¿ _Bellissima_?" Susurró Alec, colocando una mano en mi espalda.

Cabezas se giraron para mirarme, pero fue la mirada preocupada de Edward la que encontré. "Estoy bien. Es solo…" Comencé a decir, pero decidí exhalar bruscamente, en lugar de eso.

"Un sótano," terminó por mí, sus ojos oscuros con lo que parecía ser un atisbo de ira—no hacia mí, solo en general.

Arrugué mi nariz, sacudí mi cabeza, y pasé saliva espesa. "Joder, no estoy asustada, Edward. Es solo… el olor…"

Edward sonrió solo un poco con suficiencia. "Nadie te acusaría de estar asustada, Bella. ¿Pero _puedes_ hacer esto?"

"Sí… ¡Sí!" Dije con firmeza, mirando furiosa las escaleras que desaparecían dentro de sombras oscuras.

Edward me miró por un momento, pero asintió. "Entonces vas conmigo. Vamos."

No solo Edward me mantuvo con él, sino que prácticamente podía sentirlo detrás de mí a cada paso que dábamos hacia abajo a la oscuridad. Sin embargo, sus ocasionales caricias a mi cintura, espalda y hombro—casi en un círculo continuo—fueron más reconfortantes de lo que podría explicar, porque estaba algo encabronada conmigo misma por permitir que esos viejos sentimientos resurgieran. Aunque, sospechaba que él lo sabía.

Las escaleras terminaron en un pasillo oscuro con un techo bajo, que parecía no tener fin. Se sentía como estar dentro de un ser vivo, donde las tuberías que estaban montadas en los muros eran como venas que nos rodeaban. Estaban a cada lado de los muros y justo en el centro, así que nos separamos en grupos de tres, Alec tomando el lado derecho conmigo y Edward.

Un gemido bajo y prolongado hizo eco por las tuberías, haciendo que todos nos quedáramos quietos. Usando señales silenciosas con su mano, Edward nos dijo que entráramos callados, sin hacer ruido, sin comunicación verbal. Cuando llegamos al final de pasillo, el cuarto se abrió en un área enorme, aunque estaba atestada de calderas, cajas, y estantes de metal vacíos volcados. Conversaciones en susurros y voces urgentes llegaron a nuestros oídos desde el otro lado de la enorme caldera de metal frente a nosotros.

De nuevo, Edward nos dijo en silencio que tuviéramos las armas listas. Mickey, Sam, y Emmett rodearon silenciosamente por la izquierda, cuando nosotros tomamos la derecha. Levanté mi nueve milímetros al mismo tiempo que escuché algunas voces.

"Ya te dije… no me debes a _mí_ … tu deuda ha sido comprada. ¡Le perteneces a Reggie, perra!"

El fuerte sonido de un golpe sordo llego a mis oídos, me encogí, porque conocía el sonido de un puño golpeando la carne. Hice una mueca cuando el aire salía de los pulmones de Snarky en un resoplido una y otra vez.

"Déjalo," ordenó una voz, y me tensé, porque reconocería la voz de Walter en cualquier lugar. "No tenemos tiempo para esta mierda, Lily," gruñó. "Nunca debimos haber venido aquí en primer lu—" dijo, aunque no terminó la frase cuando el percutor de un arma resonó a nuestro alrededor.

Miré a Alec, y luego a Edward, los dos habían quitado el seguro pero sus armas no estaban listas para disparar. Eché un vistazo alrededor hacia Emmett, y levantaba su arma con las dos manos.

Edward parecía tener una lucha interna al igual que yo, porque había una parte de nosotros que querían que Walter y Lilith murieran por lo que habían hecho, sin embargo, si Emmett no tenía el tiro, estaba a punto de abrir las puertas del puto infierno en un espacio realmente cerrado.

"Asegúralo, asegúralo, asegúralo," decía Alec muy bajito a nadie en particular, observando a Emmett con la mirada furiosa de un halcón.

Pero todo el silencio, todo el sigilo con el que habíamos llegado tan lejos se jodió cuando alguien golpeó la parte superior de las escaleras hacia el maldito cuarto de calderas.

"¡Hey, Sharky, si estás allá abajo! Tenemos que irnos, hombre. ¡Dicen que la policía está aquí!" Alguien dijo desde arriba, lo que provocó que todos en la habitación se sobresaltaran y se giraran, incluyendo a nuestros dos objetivos, que nos vieron a todos rodeándolos.

"¡Oh mierda!" Jadeó Walter, agarrando a Lilith y lanzándose detrás de lo que parecía ser un calentador de agua o alguna mierda de esas. Las cajas a su lado se bambolearon un poco al mismo tiempo que el disparo de Emmett sonó en el área cerrada.

El sonido de órdenes, golpes en metal y pasos apresurados explotó a nuestro alrededor. Mi única preocupación era Lilith, tal vez Walter, pero me aseguré de seguir cada uno de sus movimientos tanto como podía. Esperaba que estuvieran atrapados, porque Sam se quedó en la puerta hacia las escaleras, pero no estaba segura de que no hubiera otra salida de este lugar de la que no tuviéramos conocimiento. Y era difícil ver, porque la luz era tenue y parpadeaba un poco mientras Edward me ponía detrás de un muro de tuberías.

"A las tres en punto, detrás del calentador de agua," le susurré, echando hacia atrás el percutor de mi arma.

"Ve por la derecha, Bella," me dijo tan bajito que lo escuché mejor por la radio que cuando lo dijo justo a mi lado. "Equipo, esperen mi señal. ¡Quédense atrás, mantengan la guardia por si traen armas, y vean si hay otra salida!" Siseó, señalándome que tomara el lado derecho, que estaba lleno de pilas de cajas.

"Diez-cuatro," respondió Mickey.

Me acerqué lenta y sigilosamente, mis brazos tensos y apuntando frente a mí. Mis ojos se dispararon hacia Edward cuando habló en voz alta.

"Sal, Walter. ¡Esta mierda, terminó!" Gruñó, y tan pronto como el nombre dejó sus labios, mi radio entró en alerta máxima, cuando Alice, Eleazar, y Carlisle todos entraron en acción. Demonios, había olvidado que estaban escuchando.

"Mickey, una salida trasera… en la esquina suroeste," rápidamente la orientó Alice. "Sube y descarga en el callejón detrás de la bodega."

"La estoy buscando, Alice," gruñó Mickey, pero podía escucharla corriendo.

"Ed, tengo refuerzos en camino," dijo Eleazar, pero mi esposo lo ignoró, haciéndome un gesto con su mano para mantenerme agachada, preparada y esperar su señal para rodear las cajas frente a mí.

"Estoy en posición, Ed," murmuró Alec, y miré más allá de Edward para verlo flanqueando el pasillo trasero en las sombras.

"¡No estoy bromeando, hijo de puta!" Gritó Edward. "¡Sal, o vamos abrir fuego en todo el muro detrás de ti, pendejo! Estás rodeado… no hay escape."

Hice una mueca, porque con todo el metal en ese cuarto de calderas, esa mierda sería peligrosa como el infierno. Una bala podría rebotar en una tubería y darle a alguien más por fuego no hostil. Sacudí mi cabeza, pero Edward rodó los ojos. No estaba hablando en serio.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron hacia la pila de cajas, pero entonces los movimientos de Sharky llamaron mi atención en mi visión periférica. Puse los dedos en mis labios cuando comenzó a moverse y hablar. Sacudiendo mi cabeza vehementemente, deseé mentalmente que se quedara quieto. Se detuvo a medio camino para levantarse quedando como sentado en el aire, mirando atontado alrededor, pero sus ojos se ampliaron cuando asimiló lo que estaba viendo frente a él.

La paciencia de Edward, sin embargo, se había agotado. Haciéndome señas en silencio para que avanzara, él preparó su arma, rodeando por la izquierda. "Uno, dos… tres…" Gruñó, pero antes de que pudiera moverse o tirar del gatillo, la pila de cajas repentinamente se disparó hacia mí en una explosión de fuego, polvo y agua.

Caí hacia atrás, mi arma deslizándose lejos de mí, al mismo tiempo que cubría mi rostro de los restos que caían. No estaba segura qué había pasado, pero no tuve oportunidad para pensar en ello, porque de pronto, Lilith estaba justo encima de mí, junto con cajas y trozos de concreto, Estiró sus manos hacia mi cuello, y las bloqueé justo a tiempo, rodando para alejarme de ella. Mi auricular había desaparecido, de modo que no tenía idea dónde estaban los demás. Apenas podía ver a Lilith viniendo de nuevo hacia mí.

"¡Tú, _perra_!" Gritó, lanzándose hacia mí. Aterrizamos jadeando en el suelo. "¡Lo arruinas todo!"

Rodamos, luchando y dando golpes, hasta que al fin estaba encima de ella, dándole dos puñetazos en el rostro. Apenas escuché que me llamaban por mi nombre o me di cuenta que Sharky se estaba moviendo, porque Lilith agarró un tubo junto a su mano.

"¡Oh, demonios no!" Espetó Sharky, lanzándose hacia su mano al mismo tiempo que yo lo hice, pero Lilith fue más rápida.

Llevó el talón de su mano hacia mi barbilla mientras que su otra mano hizo contacto con mi espalda. Mi visión se puso borrosa al mismo tiempo que mi fuerza me abandonaba y la oscuridad se apoderaba de mí, Lilith me empujó para quitarme de encima de ella, aun cuando sentí que alguien tiraba de ella alejándola de mí.

~oOo~

 **EDWARD**

"¡Necesito lámparas aquí abajo, ahora!" Ordené, prácticamente gruñendo mientras salía por debajo del calentador de agua que Walter había hecho estallar en un infierno.

"Edward, repórtate," mi papá dijo por el auricular.

"El cabrón usó la línea de gas para abrirse una salida con una explosión," le dije, echando un vistazo alrededor.

Había agua brotando de las tuberías que conducían hasta las escaleras. Faltaba un buen pedazo del muro, y había metal retorcido y cajas esparcidas por todas partes. Giré en mi lugar, buscando a todos.

"¡Mi equipo, repórtense!" Dije con brusquedad, pasando una mano por mi cabello.

"Estoy bien," gimió Alec, quitándose un montón de restos de encima mientras se sentaba no muy lejos de mí.

"Estoy bien," gruñó Sam, pero se estaba frotando la cabeza. "Un jodido metal me golpeó la cabeza, maldita sea."

"Están huyendo, están huyendo," gritó Emmett. "¡Los perdimos, Ed! ¡Estoy en ello, lo juro!"

Sacudí mi cabeza, preguntándome cómo demonios Walter y Lilith habían logrado pasarnos. Cómo demonios los había perdido de vista Emmett, nunca lo sabría.

"Estoy aquí," dijo Mickey, y el alma se me cayó al suelo, porque la persona que más necesitaba escuchar no estaba diciendo nada.

"¿Bella?" La llamé, tropezándome con más tubos y pedazos de muro mientras me dirigía hacia donde la había visto por última vez. "Bella, repórtate."

Debió haber el suficiente miedo en mi voz para que todo el mundo lo notara, porque todos empezaron a llamarla. Escuché a Alice y Carlisle maldecir en voz baja por la radio, pero no presté mucha atención. Un movimiento captó mi atención al final del pasillo.

"¡Por aquí!" Alguien me llamó, y me había olvidado por completo de Sharky.

"Aw, demonios," maldijo Alec en voz baja, mientras los dos corríamos hacia la dirección de la voz.

Mi corazón se hundió ante la vista frente a mí. Caí de rodillas junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Bella. "¿Bella?" Dije entre mi aliento, quitando el cabello de su rostro.

Estaba cubierta de lodo, tierra y sangre, sin moverse en absoluto. Su rostro relajado, como si estuviera dormida, pero no despertaba con nada de lo que decía o hacía.

"Le dieron un golpe bastante feo en la barbilla, hombre. Y con un tubo en su espalda," me dijo Sharky. "Traté de detener a Lilith, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido."

"Mierda," siseé, levantando la vista hacia Mickey. "¡Vete! Los hombres de Eleazar ya deben estar aquí. Muéstrales la entrada y diles que llamen a una ambulancia."

"¡Señor!" Me dijo, corriendo rápidamente por el pasillo del centro, porque era el que tenía el menor daño.

Una chispa desde línea eléctrica provisional que alguien había bajado hasta el cuarto de calderas explotó a mi derecha, y Alec gimió.

"No vamos a esperarlos," gruñó, señalando a Bella. "Agárrala. Puede que haya más tuberías de gas." Señaló a Sharky. "Sal de una puta vez de aquí. ¡Vete!"

No me lo tuvo que decir dos veces. Con cuidado, cargué a mi esposa en brazos, señalando con mi barbilla a mi derecha. "Toma su arma, Alec," le dije, y el la cogió, poniéndole el seguro y metiéndola al frente de sus pantalones.

Subiendo las escaleras tan rápido como pude, salimos de una puta vez de allí. Sam despejó el camino frente a mí, y Alec cubría mi espalda. Sorprendentemente, Sharky seguía con nosotros.

"¿Ella va estar bien?" Me preguntó.

"No lo sé," dije con un suspiro, mirando a mi chica. "Necesito sacarla para saber qué tan herida está."

"La recuerdo," dijo con voz baja, sus ojos en mi esposa. "Detuvo a Lilith antes."

"Lo intentó," gruñí, parpadeando rápidamente cuando finalmente salimos a la luz del sol.

Había más gente afuera de lo que esperaba, pero supuse que los disparos y la explosión habían atraído al vecindario. Podía ver la gente que Albert había sacado, pero lo más grande a la vista corría hacia a mí a toda velocidad con una manta en sus manos.

"¿Qué pasó, hijo?" Preguntó el Predicador, guiándome a un lugar en la acera. Extendió la manta para que recostara a Bella. Su mirada era fiera y penetrante cuando la posó en Sharky. "Terrance, ¿tú hiciste esto?" Gruñó.

"¡Aw, no, Predicador, lo juro!" Dijo Sharky, convirtiéndose de pronto en un niño.

"No, fueron Lilith y Walter," dije con un suspiro, arrodillándome a un lado Bella, mis ojos solo en ella. "Hicieron explotar la línea del gas."

Casi al mismo tiempo que las palabras salieron de mi boca, otra pequeña explosión se escuchó desde lo más profundo de la bodega.

Froté mi cara en frustración, preocupación, y cansancio, pero las manos del Predicador se movieron hacia Bella.

"¿Puedo?" Me preguntó, asegurándose de tener mi permiso antes de tocarla. "Viviendo en este barrio, aprendes una o dos cosas sobre primeros auxilios," murmuró, levantando su párpado. Pareció relajarse un poco cuando sus pupilas se dilataron. "Solo está inconsciente…" Dijo suavemente, tomando cada brazo y dándole la vuelta. "Va a necesitar puntos, para esto," dijo por último, mostrándome el interior de su brazo, que tenía un corte bastante profundo.

Gemí, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Por qué no despierta?" Le pregunté.

"Punto débil," respondió Sharky, golpeando su barbilla con su dedo.

"Oh," suspiró el Predicador, mirándome. "Un término boxístico. El punto débil es la barbilla. Dale un buen golpe y todas las luces se apagan."

Fuertes pasos se apresuraron hacia mí, y me volví para ver a Sam trayendo los paramédicos con él, con Emmett pisándoles los talones.

"Nosotros nos encargaremos de ella, señor," un tipo joven con brillante pelo rubio me dijo, mientras él y su compañero se acercaban rodando su camilla, pero no me moví. "Señor, cuidaremos bien de ella. Lo prometo," me aseguró, esperando que me quitara de su camino.

"Vamos, chico," me instó Alec, empuñando mi camiseta y tirando de ella para levantarme. "Viajaremos con ellos, ¿está bien?"

Asentí, metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos a fin de impedirles que arrebataran a Bella de los paramédicos. Ella no querría que la tocaran sin su conocimiento. Estaba temblando al pensarlo, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no golpear a un cabrón.

"Tranquilo, Ed," me dijo Emmett, haciéndome retroceder físicamente de la situación. "La están ayudando, hermano," dijo para tranquilizarme, sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Seguí la camilla hacia la ambulancia, mientras el paramédico nos decía el nombre del hospital a dónde íbamos.

Alec se giró frente a mí para agarrar a Emmett. "Llama a Rose y a Carlisle. Diles dónde encontrarnos. Síguenos, ¿entendido?"

"Sí, claro," le dijo, sacando su teléfono. Se alejaba con Sam cuando lo escuché decir, "No, Carlisle, los perdí… robaron un coche…"

Alec se volvió hacia Sharky, señalándolo. "Creo que vamos a necesitar hablar contigo de nuevo. ¿Puedes quedarte cerca?"

El Predicador dio un paso hacia adelante y posó su pesada mano en advertencia en el hombro de Sharky, lo que provocó que diera un respingo. "Tienen mi palabra de que cuando lo necesiten, estará allí," juró, y casi solté una carcajada al ver la graciosa mirada nerviosa que Sharky le dio al Predicador, pero simplemente no tenía deseos.

"Señor…" el paramédico me llamó, y me giré para mirar dentro de la parte trasera de la ambulancia.

"Cullen," gruñí, subiendo al parachoques.

"Señor Cullen, está despertando," me dijo, sonriendo un poco cuando prácticamente me lancé al asiento junto a ella.

"¿Bebé?" Susurré, incapaz de contenerme de tocarla, a pesar del trabajo que el tipo estaba haciendo para acomodarla y sujetarla.

"¿Edward?" Dijo con voz rasposa, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, pero se abrieron como platos. "¡No puedo moverme, Edward!" Gritó, tratando de luchar contra todos nosotros. De hecho, todo el vehículo se estaba sacudiendo por el pánico por el que estaba pasando.

"Ei, ei, ei," le dije, forzándola a mirarme. "Estoy aquí. Y necesitan mantenerte inmóvil, cariño. Estás herida, deja que te curen, ¿está bien?"

"No quiero que me sujeten con correas," dijo con un sollozo.

Miré al paramédico haciendo una mueca.

"¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, quítenmelas!" Chilló, lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

"Tenemos que hacerlo," dijo evasivo, mirando alrededor del espacio cerrado. "Es por seguridad…"

"Ella… ella tiene un… un _miedo_ ," le dije, sin añadir más, porque ella odiaría que le dijera sobre Miller y sótanos y la maldita tortura. "¿Puede al menos aflojarlo?"

"Solo un poco," concedió, haciendo muecas al oír su llanto, su forcejeo continúo.

"Bella, basta," le ordené lo más suave que pude, nuevamente haciendo que me mirara. "Lo está aflojando. ¿Lo sientes, bebé?" Le pregunté, suspirando de alivio cuando se calmó un poco. "Vas a mirarme y olvidarte de todo lo demás que escuches y sientas, ¿está bien?"

"Está bien," dijo sorbiéndose la nariz.

"Ya habíamos estado aquí antes, ¿recuerdas?" Le dije en broma, acercándome a su oído. "Si me miras, entonces nada te hace daño, ¿cierto?"

"Cierto."

"Buena chica," la elogié, dándole un suave beso en su mejilla y tomando su mano. Entrelacé nuestros dedos, dejando mis labios contra su piel. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Me duele la espalda, y también mi cabeza," me respondió, su pequeña mano temblando en la mía. "Pero no me gustan las correas, Edward…" me dijo, sus lágrimas comenzando otra vez.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza por el antiguo miedo que podía oír en su voz. Mis propias lágrimas amenazando con derramarse, porque joder, lo odiaba. Sin decir otra palabra, me enderecé, arrancando las correas para quitárselas.

"¡Oiga!" El paramédico comenzó a discutir.

"¡Joder, si chocamos, _yo_ la sujetaré, pero no soporta las putas correas!" Le dije con brusquedad, cogiendo a mi temblorosa chica en mis brazos tan gentilmente como podía en ese momento. Mi puño se abría y cerraba, ansioso por tomar mi arma, pero Alec se hizo cargo.

"Él es buen conductor, ¿verdad?" Preguntó, confundiéndonos a todos con el cambio de tema y señalando al compañero del tipo. Sonrió cuando el paramédico asintió. "¿Y el hospital está cerca?"

"Sí, ya deberíamos estar por llegar," respondió lentamente.

"No hay problema, entonces," se rio Alec, pero sonó casi frío y sin humor. " _Nosotros_ no decimos nada… _ustedes_ no dicen nada. La vida sigue."

Fue la amenaza más sutil que jamás había hecho, pero todos en la parte trasera de la ambulancia lo entendimos totalmente.

Miré a mi Bella, tomando su barbilla. "¿Mejor, amor?" Le pregunté, y asintió con un suspiro. "Bien. Ahora, deja que te vea ese brazo, bebé."

Se quedó completamente quieta y callada mientras le limpiaba la herida y se la cubría con un vendaje temporal. Se recargó en mí, recuperándose poco a poco de su ataque de pánico, algo con lo que no había tenido que lidiar por años.

"Probablemente le hagan una tomografía, señor Cullen," dijo el paramédico, cuyo nombre era Sanders, al fin lo había notado. "Ya sabe, solo para asegurarse de que ella está bien."

Bella gimió, pero tomé su mano y le besé el dorso diciendo, "Haremos lo que sea necesario para asegurarnos de que está bien," le dije, porque no estaba en discusión, y por mi tono de voz, Bella lo sabía al caer pesadamente sobre mí.

Nos detuvimos en el área de estacionamiento de la sala de emergencias, y la descargaron, manteniendo las correas de la cama sobre ella en apariencia. Se la llevaron de inmediato, las enfermeras me decía que fuera paciente, que necesitaban prepararla para exámenes y esa mierda.

"¿Señor?" Una joven voz llegó a mis oídos desde mi costado, y bajé la vista para ver a una enfermera, que ya estaba sonrojada al verme. "Solo necesitamos que haga algunos trámites para la atención de su…"

"Esposa," le dije, echando un último vistazo a la sala de emergencias con la esperanza de poder ver a Bella desde donde estaba.

"Ella está en buenas manos, señor," la enfermera dijo en voz baja.

Respiré hondo y lo dejé salir, pasado saliva espesa con nerviosismo, pero asentí. "Está bien, trámites."

"Oye, chico," me llamó Alec desde la silla en la esquina de la sala de espera. "Solo haz lo que tengas que hacer, y no te preocupes por otras mierdas. Yo llamaré a todos, ¿está bien?"

"Gracias, Alec," le dije, viéndolo pasar junto a mí con su teléfono en la mano. Estaba casi seguro que la primera llamada sería a mi padre.

~oOo~

"Cristo, hijo," dijo papá entre su aliento, apresurándose a sentarse junto a mí en la sala de espera, con Esme justo detrás de él, sentándose al otro lado de mí. "¿Ella está bien? ¿Qué demonios pasó allí?"

Los dos pusieron una mano en mi hombro cuando me incliné hacia adelante, apoyando los codos sobre mis rodillas. "En este momento le están haciendo algunas pruebas. Estaba despierta cuando se la llevaron. Lilith llegó a ella. Y yo solo… creo que Walter encendió una línea de gas o alguna mierda." Los puñeteros detalles no parecían tan importantes en ese momento.

Me pareció que me llevé cuarenta malditas eternidades al hacer los trámites solo para conseguir que examinaran a Bella. Para cuando terminé, se la llevaron de prisa a hacerle una tomografía. Sabía que probablemente lo había soportado, tal vez un poco asustada, y adolorida. El hecho de que no podía verla, estirar mis manos y tocarla, siquiera por un momento, me molestaba como la mierda.

"Necesito verla," gemí, mis dedos aferrándose a mi cabello. "Tuvo un puto ataque de pánico en la ambulancia."

"Oh, no," jadeó Esme. "¿Por qué?"

Giré mi cabeza hacia ella. "La sujetaron con correas a la camilla. Ni siquiera pensé en ello…"

"Maldición," siseó mi padre, y apretó su agarre en mi hombro.

"Casi le disparé al maldito paramédico, Esme. Debías haberla visto," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Finalmente, solo le arranqué esas mierdas."

Esme sonrió satisfecha, frotando un poco mi hombro. "¿Fue de ayuda, hijo?" Me preguntó, y se le escapó una suave risita.

"Sí," sonreí, a pesar de las circunstancias. "¿Bethy está con Rose?" Les pregunté, y los dos asintieron.

"¿Cuáles fueron las heridas de Bella, cariño?" Me preguntó, manteniéndome concentrado, porque debió verme muy nervioso.

"Um," le dije, enderezándome en mi asiento. "Un corte bastante feo en su brazo, y Sharky dijo que le dieron un puñetazo en la barbilla y con un tubo en la espalda."

Mi papá bufó, sacudiendo su cabeza. "¿Pero estaba despierta?"

Asentí. "Sí. Adolorida, pero despierta. Los médicos dijeron que iban a hacer algunas pruebas para asegurarse que todo estaba bien, antes de suturar su brazo."

"¿Señor Cullen?" Escuché desde la entrada de la sala de espera.

"¿Sí?" Mi papá y yo respondimos al mismo tiempo, lo que no solo provocó que Esme se partiera de la risa, sino también Sam y Alec.

"Creo que ella se refiera a mí, viejo," me reí entre dientes, sacudiendo mi cabeza al escuchar su risa y poniéndome de pie.

La bastante divertida enfermera me miró con una ceja levantada a medida que me acercaba. "¿Su padre?" Se rio, y asentí con una sonrisa. "Ya puede ver a su esposa, señor Cullen. Están por darle puntadas a su brazo, pero eso nos dará el tiempo suficiente para recibir los resultados que faltan."

"Está bien," dije con un suspiro, metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos mientras la seguía por el corredor.

Me condujo hasta el último juego de cortinas, sonriendo cuando me hizo un gesto con su cabeza para decirme que podía entrar. "Ha estado preguntado por usted," me susurró.

"Bien," murmuré, corriendo la cortina con suavidad para ver a mi esposa sentada en la cama, su brazo sobre una mesa con ruedas. "Hola, bebé." Suspiré de alivio al ver su dulce rostro, a pesar de que se veía terriblemente cansada y un poco irritada.

"Hola," me dijo, su tono igualando el mío. "Están por curar mi brazo. Siéntate conmigo."

Me senté en el borde de la cama, sin poder evitar inclinarme y besar su frente. "¿Cómo te sientes, dulzura?" Susurré contra su piel, echándome hacia atrás solo lo suficiente para pegar mi frente a la suya. "E-Estaba r-realmente p-preocupado, amor."

"Lo sé. Lo siento," susurró. "Estoy adolorida, pero me siento bien. Todavía estoy cansada. Solo quiero dormir," me dijo, encogiendo un solo hombro. "No sé qué ocurrió. Un segundo, estaba esperando tu orden, y al siguiente, estaba en el suelo y Lilith sobre mí."

"Creemos que Walter hizo explotar una tubería de gas," le dije, echándome hacia atrás para tomar su rostro entre mis manos. "Emmett los persiguió, pero se escaparon."

"Las pequeñas distracciones de Walter están empezando a encabronarme," gruñó, poniendo los ojos en blanco al escuchar mi risa, porque déjaselo a mi chica el volver directamente al trabajo, incluso mientras está sentada en una cama de hospital.

"Déjalo por ahora, amor," le dije, todavía sonriendo, porque si estaba encabronada, entonces estaba bien. Eso lo sabía. "Volveremos a empezar después de que lleguemos a casa y que descanses un poco, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo," cedió, y los dos levantamos la vista cuando un hombre joven entró en su área abriendo sus cortinas.

"Hola, soy Eli," dijo con una sonrisa. "Voy a ocuparme de ese brazo suyo, señora Cullen. Después de eso, el doctor Powell hablará con usted. Creo que tiene todos los resultados de sus pruebas."

Bella asintió, sus ojos solo sobre mí cuando me levanté de la cama y me senté en la silla. No quería ver lo que le estaba haciendo, aun cuando él casi le explicaba con detalle el procedimiento. Vi la arruga en su nariz, su mirada se volvió cautelosa, y sus dientes se aferraron automáticamente a su labio inferior.

"Voy a usar anestesia local, para que no sienta nada," explicó Eli, sin mirar en realidad a otro lado que no fuera el brazo de Bella.

"Claro, está bien," dijo con los dientes apretados.

Acerqué mi silla. "Tus ojos en mí, dulzura," le susurré, levantando mi mano para meter su cabello detrás de su oreja. "Esto no es… _lo de antes_. Lo sabes. Esto es diferente."

"Lo sé," me dijo tan bajito que prácticamente lo articuló.

Sabía que estaba pensando en Miller. De hecho, todo el día había estado lleno de sutiles y no tan sutiles recordatorios de su retorcido trasero de mierda. Desde el olor al que había reaccionado en la bodega, hasta la inquietud de bajar al cuarto de calderas, vi como había hecho retroceder sus recuerdos solo para poder salir adelante.

"Hoy has estado terriblemente susceptible a…. _él_ , Bella," le dije en voz baja. "¿Qué te pasa?"

Sacudió su cabeza, viéndose un poco frustrada por ello, pero respiró profundo. "No lo sé," dijo con un suspiro, mirándome con ojos suplicantes, como si yo tuviera la respuesta. "Un minuto estoy bien, y al siguiente no lo estoy."

Tomé su mano libre, besando el dorso de ella. "Lo siento, bebé," susurré contra sus nudillos. "Pronto te llevaremos a casa, ¿está bien?"

Asintió, echándole un vistazo rápido a Eli. Él nos ignoraba respetuosamente, dedicado en hacer las puntadas con una expresión pasiva en su rostro. Levantó la vista para verla mirándolo, y sonrió amablemente.

"Estoy haciendo la puntada más pequeña que puedo, para disminuir la cicatriz," le dijo, y ella le sonrió.

"Gracias," se rio suavemente, pero se volvió hacia mí con la ceja levantada. "Puedo vivir con las cicatrices," dijo en un susurro, quitando su mano de la mía de manera que pudiera pasar sus dedos por mi cabello. "¿Te has reportado?"

"¿Con quién?" Me eché a reír, señalando con mi pulgar detrás de mí. "Todos están aquí, a excepción de Bethy. Está con Rose."

Sonrió y se sonrojó un poco. "De acuerdo, bien."

"Listo, señora Cullen," dijo Eli. Se dio la vuelta y abrió el cajón detrás de él, agarrando unos cuantos suministros. "Voy a vendarla, y debería poder quitarse estas en un par de semanas."

La vendó con cuidado desde la muñeca hasta el codo, asegurándose de que estuviera bien sujeta. Sonrió de nuevo, despidiéndose con la mano al salir por la cortina. Bella bajó de la cama de inmediato y subió a mi regazo.

"Siento haberte asustado," soltó de pronto, enterrando su rostro en mi cuello. "También siento haber perdido el control en la ambulancia."

"Shh, dulzura," dije con un suspiro, acomodándome en la silla y sosteniéndola contra mi pecho. Besé el tope de su cabeza, sonriendo al ver la espalda abierta de la bata de hospital al mismo tiempo que trazaba con mis dedos su columna, con cuidado de su herida allí. "¿De qué otra manera podría verte vestida en un… atuendo tan _sexy_?"

Estalló en risitas. "Cierra la boca, Edward," se rio y sorbió su nariz al mismo tiempo, haciéndome sonreír.

"No, en serio," argumenté, metiendo mi mano por su espalda abierta apenas rozando un lado de su pecho. "Definitivamente tiene sus ventajas."

Se enderezó, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de darme una mirada severa, pero falló totalmente. "¡Edward, no!" Siseó, sacudiendo su cabeza, pero se seguía riendo—el puto sonido por el que vivía.

"Bien," suspiré dramáticamente, levantando mis manos en rendición.

Ella sonrió con suficiencia, agarrando ambos lados de mi rostro y besándome con rudeza. "Te amo," susurró contra mis labios.

"Dios, también te amo," gemí, abrazándola con tanta fuerza como podía por temor a lastimarla. "Solo me alegra que estés bien. N-No t-tienes i-idea de lo j-jodidamente a-asustado q-que e-estaba c-cuando no t-te r-reportaste."

"Puedo imaginarlo," dijo para calmarme, pasando sus dedos nuevamente por mi cabello una y otra vez mientras se acurrucaba de nuevo en mi cuello. "Me sentiría de la misma forma."

Se quedó callada, contenta de permitirme sostenerla, y si no fuera por sus pequeños dedos jugando con mi cabello en mi nuca, hubiese pensado que se había quedado dormida. Le di besos aquí y allá en la parte superior de su cabeza, completamente estúpido con el hecho de que ella estaba bien.

Una garganta se aclaró frente a la cortina, y los dos levantamos la vista.

"Señor y señora Cullen, soy el doctor Powell," un hombre bajito y calvo dijo con una sonrisa. Tiró de la mesita con ruedas y puso allí su historial. "Solo quería revisar algunas cosas con usted."

"Está bien," dijo Bella, pero no hizo movimiento para levantarse de mi regazo.

"Su tomografía salió bien. Los rayos x de su columna también. Solo tiene algunos moretones, por lo que supongo que estará adolorida por algunos días." Otra vez aclaró su garganta, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. "Veo que se ocuparon de su brazo… ¿Cómo se siente?"

"Bien," le respondió.

"Excelente. Eso está muy bien," le dijo, echando un vistazo al expediente. "En cuanto al dolor. En escala del uno al diez, ¿qué lugar le daría?"

"Um, ¿un seis o siete?" Supuso, encogiéndose un poco de hombros. "Me refiero a que, es tolerable…"

"Ahora, en su condición… vamos a tener que ser cuidadosos con los analgésicos…" Comenzó a decir, pero lo interrumpimos.

"¿Condición?" Bella y yo dijimos en un jadeo.

"¿Qué condición?" Le pregunté, tratando de no elevar la voz, pero la palabra no sonaba muy bien.

Él nos sonrió a ambos. "Supongo que no lo saben," murmuró, bajando la vista a su expediente de nuevo. "Me alegra que hayamos hecho las pruebas…" Nos miró directamente. "Felicitaciones, señor y señora Cullen. Está usted embarazada."

* * *

 _ **Y se añade otro miembro al equipo**_ _ **¿Qué les parece la noticia? ¿Se lo esperaban? Al menos una buena noticia después de que esas ratas se escaparan de nuevo. ¿Qué creen que pase ahora que Bella está embarazada? Ya sabemos que nuestro Mercward es sumamente protector, imagínense como se pondrá ahora, ¿y Bethy, cómo creen que reciba las noticias de un hermanito? Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi de hoy. Si quieren saber antes cómo se recibieron las noticias del nuevo Cullen, ya saben qué hacer. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capi.**_


	16. Chapter 16

La declaración obligada :P Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de _**Drotuno**_ , yo solo soy la traductora.

 **De nuevo me acompaña mi Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, y por ello gracias a ella también.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 16

 **BELLA**

" _Felicitaciones, señor y señora Cullen. Está usted embarazada."_

Esa frase quedó suspendida en el silencioso y ahora sofocante aire por unos segundos mientras el doctor Powell nos sonreía, pero mi cabeza se giró hacia Edward. Podía ver sorpresa y alivio, pero sobre todo, vi la felicidad y el orgullo prácticamente irradiando de él. Hice un recuento mental de las últimas semanas y me di cuenta de que probablemente había descartado las píldoras para cuando se habían llevado a Bethy. Fue el dolor, el terror y la ira lo que había provocado mi descuido.

Me volví de nuevo hacia el doctor con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Está seguro?" Dije entre mi aliento, sin saber si estaba asustada o jodidamente extasiada.

"Sí, aunque parece sorprendida," se rio entre dientes. "Vamos a tener que hacerle una ecografía a fin de ver cuánto tiempo tiene. Podemos hacer eso, o—"

"¡Sí!" Edward y yo lo apremiamos—con voz bastante alta, debo añadir—y le sonreí en forma de disculpa al pobre doctor.

"Bien," se rio suavemente. "Permítanme disponer eso. Tal vez quiera volver a la cama, señora Cullen."

Nos dejó, y de pronto, fui levantada y colocada gentilmente de nuevo en la cama del hospital. Cerca de mí, Edward pegó su frente a la mía, besando mis labios con suavidad.

"¿Asustada?" Susurró.

"Aterrada," repliqué, pero clavé mis ojos a los suyos.

El verde casi había desaparecido, dejándome frente a mí una intensa, profunda y cariñosa mirada al mismo tiempo que su mano se pegó ligeramente a mi estómago, sus dedos se extendieron amplios de manera que tocara tanto de mí como fuera posible. Fue lo mismo que había hecho en el momento que le dije que estaba embarazada de Bethy. Mi cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato a sus caricias, sus besos, y de pronto, todo tenía sentido—mis cambios de humor, mi fatiga, y mi necesidad de tocarlo todo el tiempo. Mis hormonas estaban a todo lo que daban.

"Tal parece que no soy confiable en lo que tiene que ver con anticonceptivos," bromeé, pero las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. "Cristo, Edward, es en el peor momento…"

Edward sonrió con calidez, levantando su mano para limpiar con ternura mis lágrimas con sus dedos. "También lo fue con Bethy," replicó, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama. "Pareció resultar bien…"

Asentí y me sorbí la nariz, sonriendo un poco. "Lo sé, cariño. Es solo que…"

"¿Qué no estabas esperando esto?" Dijo con una risita, quitando el cabello de mi rostro.

"No, en lo absoluto, pero…" Suspiré, incapaz de ocultar mi sonrisa. "Pero me siento tan bien con ello," terminé en un susurro, porque ver el rostro feliz de Edward simplemente me hacía sentir cosas. Había visto las mismas visiones que veía ahora, en el instante que supe que estaba embarazada de Bethy—un rostro angelical, ojos verdes, un bebé inquieto con cabello alocado. "¿Y tú?"

"Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?" Se mofó, rodándome los ojos. "Estoy más que bien, dulzura. Y lo resolveremos. Siempre lo hemos hecho."

Asentí, pero levanté la vista cuando el doctor entró, seguido por una enfermera que rodaba una máquina frente a ella. Respiré hondo y lo dejé salir cuando Edward se levantó de la cama para sentarse en la silla, su mano nunca soltó la mía.

Era un _déjà vu_. No había otra forma de describirlo. Edward había estado allí a cada paso del camino con Bethy, y podía ver que con este pequeño sería igual cuando el doctor comenzó a esparcir la gelatina en mi vientre.

Se tomó unos minutos explorando y frotando, pero el rostro del doctor Powell se iluminó. "Y ahí está," dijo con una risita. "Es un frijolito."

Edward y yo nos reímos, pero nuestros ojos se quedaron fijos a la pantalla mientras la enfermera se reía. Imprimió la imagen para nosotros, y el doctor apagó el monitor.

"Diría que de tres a cuatro semanas," nos dijo, señalando a la foto. "Debería ver pronto a su médico de siempre, señora Cullen. ¿Está bien?" Me preguntó, y los dos asentimos como estúpidos, nuestros ojos incapaces de dejar la foto en mi mano. "Tómeselo con calma por unos días, pero ahora, puede irse, así que adelante y vístase."

"Gracias," Edward y yo susurramos, apenas apartando nuestros ojos de la foto, pero repentinamente algo se me ocurrió, y no pude detener mis risitas.

"Oh mierda," reí, tocando el rostro de Edward. "¿De tres a cuatro semanas?" Le pregunté con una ceja levantada, y él asintió, claramente divertido por mi risa. "¡Eso fue en la casa del árbol!"

"Oh maldita sea," gruñó, besándome profundamente. "¿Por qué me parece malditamente perfecto?" Dijo emocionado, su sonrisa apoderándose por completo de su rostro. Era la típica y _sexy_ sonrisa torcida americana moja bragas, y joder, era ardiente.

Sonreí, porque tenía razón. Era perfecto. Era un círculo completo de simplemente… nosotros. Y apenas podíamos contener nuestra risa mientras me sentaba para vestirme.

Me limpié una lágrima y lo miré. "Creo… que tal vez no deberíamos decir nada todavía, cariño," sugerí. "Todavía es muy pronto…"

Asintió, ayudándome a ponerme de pie. Se veía un poco decepcionado, pero comprendió. Se volvió a sentar en su silla para esperar a que me vistiera, y cuando terminé, tiró de mí para que me quedara entre sus piernas. Inclinándose, levantó mi camiseta dejando el más dulce de los besos en mi vientre. Mi corazón palpitó fuera de control cuando me miró a través de sus largas y oscuras pestañas.

"Ya sabes que esto cambia todo," me dijo, su voz baja, como suave seda o chocolate caliente. " _Nada_ te pasará, Bella. Lo digo en serio."

Asentí, habiendo llegado a la misma conclusión en el instante que el doctor nos dio las noticias.

"Nuevas reglas, nuevas precauciones," me dijo, abriendo su boca en la piel de mi estómago. "No me importa si tienes que sentarte junto a Alice… no más mierda riesgosa, dulzura." Abrí la boca para hablar, pero me detuvo. "Sé que nadie cuida mi espalda como tú, bebé, pero no solo eres… _tú_ ahora."

"Lo sé," admití con otro gesto de mi cabeza. " _Lo sé_ , Edward," reiteré. "Lo odiaré, pero lo entiendo," admití, porque me vuelve loca simplemente escucharlo dirigir solo cualquier misión en la que esté. Necesito estar allí, de manera que con toda la mierda que queda en el aire con Walter y Lilith, las meras posibilidades son suficientes para volverme loca.

"Entrevistar a la gente está bien, trabajar en la computadora está bien, pero nada de la mierda que pasó hoy, Bella. _Por favor_ ," me rogó, rodeándome por completo con sus brazos.

Reprimí un bostezo, pero asentí. "Está bien, Edward," le dije, cediendo, porque era capaz de encerrarme en un cuarto para mantenerme a salvo, en especial cuando se trataba de la seguridad de su familia.

"Vamos a llevarte a casa, amor," murmuró en voz baja, poniéndose de pie. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de mis hombros para guiarme a la salida de la pequeña sala y se rio una vez, mirándome. "¿Qué le diremos a Bethy cuando llegue el momento?"

"Oh, Dios," gemí, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Una cosa a la vez, cariño. Pero es tan dominante como tú que puede que disfrute de dar órdenes a su hermanito o hermanita," bromeé.

Su risa era profunda y dulce cuando besó un lado de mi cabeza. "Puede que tengas razón, dulzura. Y quizás _debamos_ esperar a dar las noticias," se rio mientras me llevaba por el pasillo para que pudiéramos ir a casa.

~oOo~

Desperté inhalando bruscamente e incorporándome en la cama. Traté de mirar alrededor de mi recámara, pero estaba oscuro como la boca de un lobo y era medianoche, de acuerdo al reloj en el buró de Edward.

Mis sueños eran horribles, y con una mano temblorosa, froté mi rostro bruscamente.

"¿Bella?" Me llamó Edward, sentándose junto a mí, y no pude evitar abrazarlo, porque había estado soñando con él. "¿Qué pasa, amor?" Me preguntó.

"Un sueño," murmuré, permitiéndole que nos recostara de nuevo frente a frente, pero entrelacé mis piernas con las suyas, solo para sentir tanto de él como fuera posible.

"Ya pasó," me tranquilizó, limpiando el sudor de mi frente con tiernos roces de sus dedos. "¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

Sacudí mi cabeza, pegando su frente a la mía con una mano y acerqué su cintura con la otra. "No."

La sensación de su piel contra mis piernas y debajo de mis dedos se sentía tan jodidamente bien. Su olor, como a jabón limpio y madera recién cortada, invadió mis sentidos. No pude evitar deslizar mis manos por su cabello y subirlas y bajarlas por su espalda. Era relajante, estaba ayudando a ahuyentar lo que había soñado, y me hacía desearlo como nunca antes. De hecho, descaradamente, me aferré a su hombro y giré mis caderas sobre las suyas, gimiendo al sentir que se ponía duro contra mí al mismo tiempo que enganchaba mi pierna en torno a su cintura.

"Joder, bebé," susurró, mordisqueando mis labios. "¿Qué me estás haciendo?"

"Edward," fue todo lo que pude decir, antes de que mis labios se estrellaran en los suyos.

El gemido profundo y erótico que liberó en mi boca solo me alentó, haciendo que casi asaltara su boca con mis labios, dientes, y lengua. Las manos de Edward se aferraron a la camiseta que estaba usando, acercándome a él, y luego nos rodó de manera que estaba encima de él, porque siempre se perdía rápidamente.

"Cristo, amor," dijo con un jadeo, deslizando sus manos encima de mi trasero, subiéndolas por mis costados, para agarrar mi rostro. "No quiero lastimar esa espalda, dulzura, pero maldita sea… Dime lo que quieres."

Lo necesitaba tanto que el sonido que se me escapó sonó casi como un sollozo cuando me estrellé de vuelta en él. Me aferré a él con fiereza, con mis muslos a horcajadas a cada lado de su cintura, mis caderas girando nuevamente sobre él. Joder, se sentía perfecto debajo de mí, tocándome exactamente donde lo necesitaba.

Se sentó conmigo en su regazo, y cuando empecé a protestar, se apartó de mi boca. "Shh, bebé," canturreó, deslizando sus manos dentro de mi camiseta, de manera que pudiera subirla, sus dedos rozando provocadoramente cada centímetro de mi cuerpo mientras lo hacía. Tiró de ella velozmente por encima de mi cabeza y la dejó caer junto a nosotros, dejándome en solo mi ropa interior. "No te estoy deteniendo… solo haciendo que vayas más lento. Maldición, de verdad no quiero lastimarte."

Lloriqueé, asintiendo para decirle que lo había escuchado, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello al mismo tiempo que las suyas se posaron en mi trasero, metiéndose debajo de la cintura de mis bragas.

"Mierda, solo te necesito," al fin pude susurrar, mordisqueando sus labios.

"Y me tienes," replicó.

Esa declaración, combinada con el sueño del que acababa de despertar, me hizo estremecer en sus brazos y sujetarlo con más fuerza, las lágrimas en verdad brotaron de mis ojos, y di un grito ahogado por lo mucho que necesitaba escuchar de él esas tres simples palabras.

Edward alejó su rostro del mío, alcanzando la lámpara lateral con una mano y encendiéndola, mientras que la otra nunca cesó sus caricias sensuales, apretones suaves y ligeros tirones hacia arriba y hacia abajo en mi costado. La encendió en el nivel más bajo, y luego se giró de nuevo hacia mí, su rostro lleno de preocupación, pero la lujuria, el amor seguía allí, y todo salió a relucir con el tenue resplandor de la lámpara.

"No te detengas, no te detengas," le rogué, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

Ásperas y fuertes manos tomaron con ternura cada lado de mi rostro para detener mis protestas. Limpiando mis lágrimas, inclinó su cabeza hacia mí. Apacibles y cálidos ojos verdes me estudiaron con intensidad mientras me mantenía quieta.

"¿Tu sueño fue sobre mí?" Me preguntó, mordisqueando mis labios, pero sin darse por vencido, y asentí, con más lágrimas escapando. "¿Fue ese dónde no puedes llegar a mí? ¿O ese en el que simplemente… ya no estoy?" Con cada palabra más o cada pregunta, dejaba un beso en mi acalorada piel—en mi mejilla, en mi mandíbula, debajo de mi oreja, y finalmente, un prolongado y lento beso con la boca abierta en mi garganta.

"Edward," susurré al mismo tiempo que me aferraba a sus hombros como a un salvavidas, negando profusamente, porque el "no estoy" ni siquiera se acercaba a mi sueño, y no quería decirlo en voz alta. La sola idea me aterrorizaba.

Dedos firmes se entrelazaron en mi cabello, y me forzó a mirarlo. "Estoy justo aquí, amor," me dijo, con una voz un poco más áspera de lo que la había usado. "Todo está bien. Solo fue un puñetero sueño."

Algo en _esa voz_ bajó el nivel de mi pánico un grado o dos, y respiré hondo, clavando mis ojos a los suyos, suplicándole en silencio que me ayudara, porque todavía lo necesitaba, lo deseaba, hasta el punto que pensé que estallaría en llamas. Muy dentro de mí, sabía que ahora eran las hormonas las que motivaban estás sensaciones, pero combinadas con el sueño, no pude contenerme. En absoluto.

Dejé escapar un suspiro que no sabía estaba conteniendo y asentí una vez, permitiéndome por fin levantar mis temblorosas manos y tocar su hermoso rostro. Tenía un poco de barba que había crecido desde que se había afeitado la mañana anterior, y sentirla debajo de mis dedos por alguna razón me relajó un poco más.

"Te amo," dije entre mi aliento, cerrando un poco mis ojos.

"Uh uh," me reprendió suavemente con una risita misteriosa. "Los ojos abiertos, dulzura. Necesitas verme… ver lo que voy a hacerte."

Consciente del golpe en mi espalda, arqueó lentamente mi cuerpo, sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos a medida que se inclinaba para besar mi esternón. Uso sus dientes y labios para besar su camino a mi pecho, asegurándose de que seguía viéndolo cuando su lengua salió para arremolinarla en pezón. Se me escapó un profundo y lascivo gemido, y me retorcí en sus brazos, siseando cuando mi espalda se contrajo con un dolor agudo.

"Tranquila," me ordenó, sus ojos oscuros y fieros, pero todavía bastante intensos.

Manteniendo mis piernas encima de las suyas, me colocó con cuidado en la cama entre ellas de manera que pudiera estirar sus manos y tocar cada centímetro de mi torso. Sus pulgares rozaron mis pezones, provocándolos hasta ser unos picos tan apretados que casi era doloroso. Largos y hábiles dedos con ásperos callos bajaron con un toque ligero haciéndome cosquillas que casi me hicieron reír.

Me estaba calmando, asegurándose de que supiera que estaba aquí, que no iba a ir a ninguna parte. Estaba probando la diferencia entre sueños y realidad. Cuando sus dedos por fin agarraron la cintura de mis bragas, tiró de ellas rápidamente para bajarlas, asegurándose de que mis piernas volvieran a quedar sobre las suyas. Estaba completamente desnuda para él, totalmente abierta y a su merced.

Agachándose, su boca dejo un dulce beso y casi reverencial en mi vientre. Esta vez, lágrimas de felicidad picaron en las esquinas de mis ojos mientras deslizaba mis dedos en su cabello para mantenerlo allí solo un poco más de tiempo. Me recordaba lo que _habíamos hecho_ , lo mucho que significaba para él.

Sus manos subían y bajaban por mis muslos al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba otra vez, dándole a todo mi ser una intensa mirada. Me admiró, arrastrando su lengua lentamente por su labio inferior, hasta que su dedo finalmente se deslizó ligeramente sobre mi cima. Mi respiración se detuvo, mis caderas se levantaron para sentir más, pero me presionó nuevamente hacia abajo con suavidad, abriendo más mis piernas.

"Mm-mm-mm," canturreó, sacudiendo una vez su cabeza. "Esa mierda es una vista hermosa," ronroneó, dejando que los dedos de una de sus manos se deslizaran por mis pliegues y tomando mi pecho con la otra. "Oh… y está tan malditamente mojada para mí…"

Estaba mojada—casi de forma vergonzosa. También estaba palpitando, hinchada y ansiando su toque. Mi respiración era superficial, mis dedos se aferraban a las sábanas de nuestra cama, y mis piernas tiraban de él para acercarlo más, para que _hiciera algo_.

El suspiro tembloroso, casi de alivio, que se me escapó cuando deslizó un largo dedo dentro de mí hizo eco en nuestra habitación. Mis ojos rodaron hacia atrás de mi cabeza cuando su pulgar hizo un delicioso círculo sobre mi clítoris, y cuando añadió un segundo dedo, curveándolos perfectamente, un largo y lento, " _Sí_ ," salió de mi boca en un siseo.

"Tus ojos en mí cuando te corras, bebé," me ordenó en voz baja, pero llevaba una leve sonrisa engreída mientras entraba y salía de mí. Estaba tan mojada que podía escucharse por la habitación cada vez que se hundía más y más profundo dentro de mí.

Mis ojos se dispararon a los suyos, pero no me estaba mirando; estaba concentrado en lo que sus dedos estaban haciendo. El sensual gemido que resonó de él—uno de mis sonidos favoritos—provocó que apretara con fuerza su mano. Sus ojos se dispararon hacia arriba para clavarse en los míos.

"Oh, dulzura, estás cerca," canturreó por lo bajo, su boca torciéndose hacia arriba en una media sonrisa. "Córrete para mí, bebé. Déjate llevar. Siénteme solo a mí cuando te corras en mi mano."

Había ciertas cosas de Edward que no podía resistir, y una era la reacción de mi cuerpo a él, a su voz. Se apoderaba de mí. No tenía control del orgasmo que me atravesó como un tren de carga, porque presionó mi clítoris justo en el momento, justo en el lugar perfecto que me hizo ver estrellas detrás de mis párpados.

"Santo Dios," lloriqueé, derrumbándome y temblando mientras continuaba usando su mano para prolongar mis espasmos.

De pronto, se cernió sobre mí, apoyando un brazo junto a mi cabeza, pero manteniendo su cuerpo lejos de mí. "No te muevas, bebé," me advirtió con una sensual ceja levantada. "No hemos terminado. Imposible, amor," ronroneó, inclinándose para darme un prolongado, lento y profundo beso al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su bóxer. " _Voy_ a encargarme de ti."

Retomó su posición previa—solo que ahora, estaba gloriosamente desnudo, su polla firme, fuerte y orgullosa. Acercándome con cuidado a él, deslizó la punta en mi entrada apenas un poco. Con un giro perfecto y delicioso de sus caderas, se hundió profundamente en mí, y los dos gritamos.

Con la posición que estaba usando, él tenía el control—de _todo_. Cada penetración, cada dulce caricia a ese punto sensible muy dentro de mí, cada roce de su pulgar en mis pezones, cada círculo alrededor de mi clítoris… Estaba al mando de todo.

Levantó una de mis piernas, manteniéndola abierta por la parte de atrás de mi rodilla de manera que pudiera mantenerme quieta y verse a sí mismo follándome, pero su boca era su arma más mortífera… _y_ más tranquilizadora.

"Ahora, ¿puedes sentirme justo aquí, bebé?" Me preguntó, pero no era un tono áspero; era profundo y calmado, casi como las estocadas que estaba dando dentro de mí. "Estoy aquí, amor."

"Edward," lo llamé, queriendo abrazarlo, necesitando mis manos en él, así que las extendí.

Sacudió su cabeza, una mortal sonrisa ocupando lentamente su rostro. "No de esa forma, Bella," jadeó, y usando cada músculo, me levantó de nuevo poniéndome en su regazo.

"Joder," gruñí, sujetándome de sus hombros—no porque sintiera dolor, sino por el puro éxtasis que vino con hundirme más sobre él. "Maldita sea, te sientes tan bien," gemí, girando mis caderas sobre él y apoyando mis codos sobre sus fuertes hombros.

"Córrete, bebé," me ordenó, sosteniendo mi caja torácica con sus dedos totalmente extendidos. "Úsame para lo que necesitas," me dijo, arrastrando sus dientes sobre mi cuello, solo para chupar ligeramente mi piel justo debajo de mi oreja, provocando que mi ritmo y respiración vacilaran.

Giré mis caderas con más fuerza, rozando mi clítoris en su hueso pélvico, y los dos dimos un grito ahogado.

"Oh Dios, bebé," gimió, su frente golpeando mi hombro. "Por favor, por favor, córrete. Estoy jodidamente cerca… Te sientes muy bien, y te amo tanto…"

Esa última admisión, esa última declaración fue todo lo que necesité, y la presión acumulada dentro de mí estalló, mi clímax se apoderó por completo de mi cuerpo. Unos dedos se introdujeron a cada lado de mi cabeza, y Edward me forzó a mirarlo. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, había gotas de sudor en su frente, y su mandíbula estaba apretada, justo antes de que se corriera con intensidad muy dentro de mí.

Nuestras frentes sudorosas chocaron, nuestra respiración seguía pesada mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro.

"Edward, te amo tanto," dije con un jadeo, rodeando su cabeza con mis brazos, mi montaña rusa emocional despegando con otra emoción totalmente diferente—abrumada, no podía respirar, totalmente enamorada del hombre en mis brazos, el padre de mis hijos. _Hijos_ … como en más de uno, y mis lágrimas comenzaron de nuevo. Casi sollocé al pensar en perderlo, porque ni siquiera nos acercábamos a atrapar a Lilith, y mi sueño todavía era reciente y amargo, solo bajo la superficie.

Una risa profunda, pero muy dulce se le escapó al mismo tiempo que me rodeaba con sus brazos. "Joder, bebé," se rio de nuevo, todavía respirando pesadamente. "Maldición, me habían olvidado esas locas hormonas tuyas…"

Solté una risita, pero me sorbí la nariz también, tirando de su cabello. "¡No te rías de mí! No puedo evitarlo."

Se echó hacia atrás, y joder, verlo tratar de ponerse serio fue casi cómico. Pero sus ojos resplandecían cálidos y dulces, un verde intenso en la débil luz. "Oh, dulzura, también te amo. Estoy justo aquí, y todo estará bien. Lo prometo."

"Mi sueño me asustó," admití en voz baja. "No puedo perderte…"

"No lo harás," me aseguró, metiendo su mano entre nosotros para colocarla en mi vientre. "Tengo mucho por lo que luchar, amor. Más de lo que jamás creí posible. Así que si crees que no voy a tener cuidado, que no evitaré la mierda estúpida y jodida, entonces no me conoces."

Su voz era fuerte, pero todavía amorosa, todavía tranquilizadora. Decía en serio cada palabra. Y sabía que este embarazo era diferente, porque todavía estábamos en gran peligro. Con Bethy, solo eran casos—familiares perdidos, simples detalles de seguridad, y unas cuantas personas desaparecidas—y pude trabajar casi hasta el parto. Esto era tan diferente, porque era posible que ahora todos seamos el objetivo.

"Lo sé, Edward. Solo me asusta," dije con un suspiro, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no llorar de nuevo. Malditas hormonas. Lo besé intensamente en la boca, apartándome para pasar mis dedos por su cabello.

"Lo sé, bebé," me dijo con voz calma, subiendo su nariz por un lado de la mía y bajando por el otro. "Déjalo ir. Olvídate de él, porque no fue real. Estoy aquí." Hizo una pausa, antes de continuar, "Quiero que duermas un poco más, Bella."

Con esa orden, nos acostó, acercándome una vez que nos separamos y yo me puse de nuevo mi camiseta—un hábito que vino cuando Bethy fue capaz de entrar. Con suaves y tiernas caricias de sus dedos por mi cabello, no pasó mucho tiempo para que mis párpados se pusieran pesados y mi respiración se profundizara. Enterrando mi cabeza aún más en su cuello, dejé que su aroma, su toque, y el latido de su corazón me arrullaran para volver a dormir.

~oOo~

 **EDWARD**

No hubo más horas de sueño para mí. Una vez que Bella se calmó y durmió más pacíficamente, salí de la cama. Pensé que podría poner el café, ir a correr, y para cuando regresara, podría trabajar con Alice en la oficina o alguna mierda.

Me puse mis pantalones cortos y até las agujetas de mis tenis, abriendo nuestra puerta sin hacer ruido, pero fue la pequeña sombra en el pasillo que casi hizo que me cagara del miedo.

"Bethy," dije con un suspiro, prácticamente poniendo una mano sobre mi corazón, pero me puse de cuclillas cuando corrió hacia mí, el señor Conejo con ella.

"P-Papi," lloriqueó, aferrándose a mí con fiereza.

"Es demasiado temprano, pequeña dulzura. Deberías estar dormida," le dije en voz baja, echándome para atrás para meter su cabello detrás de sus orejas.

Dio un gran bostezo, asintiendo, pero comprendí que mi esposa no era la única teniendo pesadillas. "Todavía no," dijo débilmente.

Le sonreí, besando su frente, simplemente porque era adorablemente terca—un rasgo de personalidad que honestamente había heredado de sus dos padres. Me puse de pie con ella en mis brazos, y descansó su cabeza en mi hombro, sus pequeños dedos trazando la tinta en mi pecho.

"Voy a hacer un trato contigo, cariño," le canturreé, dejando otro beso en su cabeza. "Puedes quedarte despierta solo el tiempo suficiente para que yo prepare café, pero luego… ¿Qué te parece si te pongo en nuestra cama con mami?"

"Está bien," dijo en voz baja, completamente contenta en mis brazos, así que la sostuve todo el camino hasta la cocina, durante todo el proceso de preparar café, colocándola finalmente en el borde la encimera. Todo ese tiempo, sus dedos parecían fascinados con mi tatuaje.

"¿Qué dice?" Me preguntó, viendo sus dedos, y luego mirándome a mí.

"FAEU… Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos. _Poppy_ también tiene uno. También el tío Em," le dije, señalando cada letra.

"El de _Poppy_ está en su brazo," me susurró, una pequeña arruga apareciendo entre sus cejas, y de pronto, se veía como Bella la primera vez que vio mi tatuaje. "¿Por qué lo tienes?"

Sonreí, besando su nariz, pero pasé saliva espesa. No necesitaba saber la razón detrás de las estrellas, pero el real símbolo de la Fuerza Aérea era importante. "En algún momento, quise ser como _Poppy_ y unirme a la Fuerza Aérea, para volar. Así que cuando me iba a embarcar al extranjero, me hice este parecido al suyo. Yo estaba muy… orgulloso de al fin poder hacérmelo."

"¿Te dolió?"

"Un poco," me reí entre dientes.

"¿Estabas asustado?"

"Más por irme lejos que por la aguja que me hizo esto," le dije, todavía riendo, y golpeando mi pecho con un dedo.

"¿Extrañaste a mami?" Me preguntó, y repentinamente, esto se estaba convirtiendo en las veinte preguntas.

"No conocía a mami entonces," le expliqué. "Aunque me hubiese gustado que hubiese sido así"

Dios, era la puta verdad. Aunque, nunca me había permitido expresarlo, no lo pensé. Deseé muchas, muchas veces después de salvar a Bella del sótano de Miller, haberme mantenido en contacto con la increíble chica que conocí cuando solo éramos unos niños. Estaba casi seguro que mi vida hubiese sido diferente, que no habría hecho cosas que me avergüenzan por tantos años. Y la sola idea de tener a mi Bella cuidándome cuando salí herido y me eximieron del servicio, solo hace de mi soledad en ese entonces aún más amarga.

Algo sobre esa respuesta la molestaba porque me frunció el ceño, bostezando al mismo tiempo. "¿Eso te pone triste, papi?" Me preguntó, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí.

"No," le dije con una sonrisa. "Te tengo a ti y a mami ahora. Eso es lo importante. Ustedes son mis chicas," le dije, mi corazón prácticamente volando con las noticias secretas de las que nos habíamos enterado ayer.

Bethy soltó una risita al escuchar eso, y la cargué de la encimera.

"¿Puedes hacerme un _gran_ favor?" Le susurré con complicidad mientras la llevaba por el pasillo.

"¿Qué?" Susurró en respuesta, agarrando al señor Conejo.

"Mami no se siente muy bien, cariño. ¿Puedes acurrucarte con ella? ¿Hacerla sentir mejor? ¿Mmm? Tú eres _muy_ buena para eso."

Bethy sonrió y asintió, pero podía ver en sus ojos que todavía tenía sueño. "Está bien, papi."

Puse un dedo en mis labios justo antes de abrir la puerta de la recámara. La belleza de Bella dormida me quitaba el aliento. Siempre lo había hecho. Ondas de sedoso chocolate salpicaban la almohada, su mano estaba metida debajo de su barbilla, y una hermosa y fuerte pierna que se escapaba de las mantas siempre parecía estar buscándome—todo ello era simplemente deslumbrante para mí.

Metí a mi otra morena en mi lado de la cama, subiendo las mantas hasta su barbilla. Me acerqué, besando su frente y susurrando, "Te amo."

"También te amo, papi," me dijo, dando un gran bostezo, sus párpados ya se cerraban pesadamente.

Me incliné sobre ella, dejando un ligero beso en la frente de Bella. "Solo dulces sueños, chicas."

~oOo~

Me presioné mucho al correr. Tal vez demasiado. Estaba preocupado por las pesadillas de Bella y Bethy, sobre todo lo que esta mierda les estaba haciendo y empeoraba todo el estrés adicional sobre el embarazo de Bella. Solo quería que esta mierda terminara. Quería a Walter y Lilith tres metros bajo tierra, y todavía no estaba seguro de que Kenny viviría para ver la Navidad. Demonios, probablemente ni siquiera _Halloween_ , considerando que todavía estábamos a mitad del puto verano.

Para cuando regresé a través del bosque, algunas personas ya estaban llegando para continuar con la investigación. Podía ver el coche de mi padre, el de Emmett, e incluso la camioneta de Jasper, pero Eleazar todavía no había llegado.

"¡Aléjate de la crema, Jazz!" Gruñó Emmett, preparándose una taza de café bajo la tienda que había sido instalada para el equipo de seguridad que Eleazar había colocado permanentemente en mi hogar.

"¡Bueno, suelta el azúcar, pendejo!" Jasper replicó con una carcajada, reteniendo el bote de la crema, y de pronto, era un jodido duelo de condimentos.

Me acerqué a la hielera, agarrando una botella de agua, y me giré hacia los dos. "Despierten a Bella, y les arrancaré los brazos y los golpearé con ellos… a los dos," les advertí con una ceja levantada. "Cierren la puta boca… o al menos bajen un poco el maldito volumen."

"Oh, maldición," dijo Jasper con un suspiro, viéndose avergonzado mientras revolvía su café. "Es mi culpa, Ed. Lo siento. ¿Cómo se siente?"

"Adolorida," le dije después de tomarme toda la botella y agarrar otra. "Tiene un enorme moretón en su espalda, y está agotada."

"Pobre Bellsy," gimió Emmett, sacudiendo su cabeza. "¿Qué demonios pasó allá abajo?"

"Lo analizaremos cuando despierte, estoy seguro," le dije encogiéndome de hombros. "Para ser honestos. No lo sé todo—solo que Lilith llegó a ella."

"Pero los exámenes salieron bien, ¿cierto?" Verificó Jasper, viéndose nervioso, porque todos éramos un grupo muy unido de amigos, y ellos consideraban a Bella su familia. "Me refiero a que, ella está bien, ¿verdad?"

Le sonreí porque no tenía idea. "Sí, está bien. Nada roto, ningún daño cerebral," me reí entre dientes. "Solo un poco maltratada. Los exámenes salieron… perfectos."

"Bien," suspiró Emmett con alivio. "Bajaremos el volumen, Ed. Lo siento."

"Sí, lo siento, hombre," añadió Jasper, viéndose contrito. "Pero cuando Bethy se levante, Alice quiere verla. Creo que actualizó su programa o alguna mierda de esas. Ya sabes… como no puede ir con la señora Cope…"

Les dije que no tenían que disculparse y le asentí a Jasper, dirigiéndome hacia la casa. Necesitaba ver a mis chicas, darme una ducha, y sentarme a hablar con Alec en cuanto llegara. Después de averiguar que Bella iba a estar bien, regresó rápidamente con el Predicador para tener una charla con Sharky. Quería saber cada puto detalle.

Entré para escuchar a mi hija platicando felizmente con sus abuelos mientras ellos extasiados escuchaban cada palabra, incluso si no tenía sentido. Estaba comiendo un tazón de cereal mientras Esme trataba de trenzar su cabello.

"Y ahí está ella," le dije, besando el tope de la cabeza de Bethy.

"Hola, papi," murmuró con la boca llena de _Cheerios_.

Me reí entre dientes, porque se veía de mejor humor y más feliz que hace algunas horas atrás.

"¿Mami sigue durmiendo?"

"Uh huh," me dijo con un gesto de su cabeza.

"Bien," dije con un suspiro, sirviéndome una taza de café. "Puede dormir todo el día si quiere."

Mi papá se rio. "¿Cómo está ella?"

"Cansada."

"Y apuesto que adolorida," añadió Esme, pero había algo en su sabia mirada que me hizo sonreír con suficiencia.

Lo sabía. _Nunca_ lo diría en frente de nadie, pero lo _sabía_.

Mi taza de café se detuvo en medio camino a mi boca cuando nos miramos fijamente. Había tanta felicidad y esperanza allí, sabía que sería mejor que pronto le confirmara sus sospechas, o estallaría. Esme tenía que ser, de lejos, quien más nos ayudó y apoyó desde el principio. Con toda franqueza, le debíamos todo. Sabía sobre Bethy mucho antes que nadie más, y ya sospechaba de este. Casi me hizo reír.

Me volví hacia mi padre. "¿Me avisarías por favor cuando Alec llegue? Quiero saber cómo estuvo esa charla con Sharky."

"Claro, hijo," me dijo, volviendo su mirada cariñosa hacia Bethy cuando ella levantó la manga de su camiseta, una vez más mirando el tatuaje de la Fuerza Aérea que los dos teníamos.

"Papi tiene estrellas," señaló, tomando otro bocado de cereal. "Tú no."

Le arrugué mi nariz a él. "Estaba estudiando el mío antes. No estoy seguro de que entienda lo que significan."

Pero Esme lo puso de una forma que nos dejó a todos tranquilos. "Papi tiene estrellas en honor de algunos hombres muy valientes, corazón. Son un símbolo de fuerza y sacrificio."

Mi corazón se apretó, porque en realidad nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Para mí, representaban pérdida y errores. Aunque, una vez más. Supuse que ella lo sabía. Esme siempre tenía una forma de hacerme ver las cosas que siempre me han molestado solo un poco más claras.

Bethy pareció aceptar perfectamente esa explicación, aunque puede que todavía no la haya entendido realmente. Se le quedó viendo al tatuaje de _Poppy_ , y luego al mío, por último mirando mi rostro. Se parecía tanto a Bella, que podría besarla un millón de veces. Sus pequeñas piernas se balanceaban mientras estaba sentada en el banco, hundiendo otra vez su cuchara en el tazón sin ver.

"Me gustan las estrellas. Son bonitas. Deberías ponerte unas, _Poppy_ ," le ordenó sin siquiera mirarlo, y él se echó a reír, besando su sien.

"Si lo hiciera, pequeña, entonces subirían por todo mi brazo hasta arriba," se rio entre dientes, sacudiendo su cabeza. "He vivido más tiempo que tu papi."

Soltó unas risitas, rodando los ojos de tal forma que todos nos reímos con ella. Le guiñé un ojo, porque entre más crecía, más podía verla a _ella_ emerger. Su propia pequeña identidad simplemente… _florecer_. Sí, era una hermosa mezcla de su madre y yo, pero ahora, estaba dejando atrás esa fase de imitar y estaba empezando a convertirse en… _Bethy_. Y esa idea me asustaba y me emocionaba a la vez, porque tenía la esperanza que siempre fuera así de dulce e inteligente y fuerte, pero también no podía esperar a ver en lo que se convertiría.

"¿Terminaste, pequeña dulzura?" Le pregunté, y tomé el tazón frente a ella cuando asintió. Lo puse en el fregadero y la cargué, colocándola en la encimera y besando sus adorables labios fruncidos. " _Creo_ ," le dije tentándola, "que tía Alice tiene algo para ti."

Jadeó, sus ojos abriéndose por la emoción. "¿Qué?" Susurró, como si el hablar en voz alta haría que no ocurriera.

" _Creo_ ," comencé de nuevo con una risita, "que tiene un nuevo juego para ti…"

"¡Yupi!" Gritó, retorciéndose para bajarse.

"Espera," me reí, manteniéndola quieta. "Te amo. ¿Lo sabías?"

"¡Sí, papi!" Suspiró, rodando los ojos, como si fuera un tonto por preguntar. "También te amo."

"Bien," gruñí dramáticamente, dándole a su cuello un ruidoso beso. "Ahora," le susurré en su oído. "Ve a ver si _Poppy_ te lleva con la tía Alice."

"¡ _Poppy_!" Canturreó, y él se partía de la puta risa.

"No empieces," dijo con un resoplido, quitándola de pronto de la encimera. "Esa cara de cachorrito es mi debilidad. No estoy seguro de poder soportarlo esta mañana, pequeña. Así que, vámonos," gruñó, arrojándola sobre su hombro como un saco de papas, provocando que chillara de la risa y su rostro se pusiera rojo. Podía escuchar su risa todo el camino hasta el otro lado del maldito patio.

Le di la espalda a Esme, preparándome otra taza de café, pero sabía que no se había movido.

"¿Cuánto tiene?" Me preguntó en voz baja.

"De tres a cuatro semanas," le dije, riendo cuando dio un grito ahogado. "¿Cómo lo supiste?" Le pregunté, finalmente otra vez frente a ella.

"Su cansancio, sus emociones… Esos exámenes de ayer parecieron tomarse demasiado tiempo, sin mencionar que iba a ver cómo estaban y vi que metieron rodando la máquina de ultrasonografía," dijo en voz baja, pero lágrimas de alegría brotaron de sus ojos mientras se cubría la boca con las manos. "No estaba segura si seguía tomando sus píldoras, pero, por otro lado, no me correspondía preguntar si ustedes estaban en realidad intentándolo de nuevo."

"Fue un error con las píldoras," me reí entre dientes, "pero…"

"No te importa," terminó de decir por mí, y asentí de acuerdo. "Oh, Dios, Edward… Tan hermosas noticias en este momento…"

Sonreí, porque joder, no podía evitarlo. "No vamos a decir nada todavía. Ya sabes, como la otra vez…"

"Por supuesto, por supuesto… Es muy pronto," dijo entre su aliento, rodeando la encimera. Plantó un beso en mi mejilla. "Lo que sea que ustedes dos necesiten, saben que los ayudaré."

"Gracias, Esme." Bajé la vista a mi taza, sabiendo que podía contarle lo que sea a esta mujer. Tomé una respiración profunda y finalmente encontré su mirada. "Aunque, estoy jodidamente asustado. Esta… esta mierda no ha terminado. No puedo permitir que nada les suceda. Son todo para mí."

Levantó su mano y quitó un rizo errante de mi frente. "Lo sé, hijo," me dijo de forma tranquilizadora. "Lo solucionaremos. Ella solo va a tener que tener más cuidado, eso es todo."

Asentí nuevamente, pero la miré. "Bethy y Bella… están… Bueno, han tenido pesadillas, Esme. No estoy seguro que puedan soportar más de esto."

Frunció sus labios y respiró hondo. "Es natural que Bethy las tenga. Ha pasado por cosas realmente escalofriantes. Mientras esté a salvo y segura en casa, deberían disminuir. Bella, por otro lado," dijo con un suspiro, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro. "Supongo que está aterrorizada, Edward. No es estúpida. Sabe que la parte física de esta misión ha terminado para ella, así que tiene que quedarse aquí y ver cómo te vas solo. Y la conozco… de verdad no confía en nadie cuando se trata de protegerte."

Arrugué mi nariz, sacudiendo mi cabeza, porque que me jodan, si Esme no le había dado al clavo con esa declaración.

"Retrocede un poco en la felicidad que estás sintiendo, hijo," continuó. "Si algo te pasa, ella estará sola con una niña pequeña y uno en camino, los cuales serán un recordatorio del amor que comparten. Seguirá adelante, por ellos, pero no estoy segura de que realmente vuelva a vivir de nuevo alguna vez, Edward. Moriría algo dentro de ella si tú no vuelves a casa." Levantó su mano y tomó mi rostro. "Ustedes dos siempre han cuidado increíblemente el uno del otro. Siempre encontraron su propio camino, y nunca había visto algo semejante, pero tienes que entender su miedo. No solo está asustada por ella; también está asustada por Bethy—y ese pequeño. Eres un padre asombroso, Edward, y ella no quiere que sus hijos se pierdan de eso. _Tienes_ que ser tan cuidadoso como ella. ¿Entiendes?"

Pasé saliva con nerviosismo y asentí. Mi garganta se cerró, porque sabía que tenía razón. Ese había sido mi peor miedo cuando era soldado de alquiler. Tener una esposa, una familia, y dejarlos para ir a misiones hacía esa mierda malditamente peligrosa, porque podían cometerse errores por miedo y autopreservación, solo para poder volver a casa. Podrían perderse vidas, gente podría salir lastimada.

De pronto, la habitación estaba demasiado cerrada, el aire demasiado denso. Necesitaba ver a mi esposa, porque solo ella podía hacer que esta mierda desapareciera.

"Necesito una ducha," susurré, mirando por la ventana de la cocina cuando llegó Eleazar, seguido por Benny y Wes.

Los ojos de Esme estaban cálidos y llenos de comprensión cuando asintió. "Tómate tu tiempo," me dijo con una sonrisa. "Estoy segura que van a esperar por ella."

Asentí de nuevo, preparando otra taza, porque si Bella estaba despierta, querría una taza para ella. Escuché que la mosquitera se cerraba cuando iba por el pasillo. Abriendo un poco la puerta de nuestra recámara, eché un vistazo adentro, sonriendo a lo que vi frente a mí. Al parecer, Bethy sintió que si ella no podía quedarse en cama para cuidar de su madre, entonces el señor Conejo haría el trabajo.

Bella estaba ahora acurrucada en el lado de mi cama en mi almohada, abrazando con fuerza al animal de peluche. El simple hecho de estar en la misma habitación con ella hacía que mi corazón latiera con más facilidad. Dejé escapar una exhalación lenta, poniendo el café en el tocador. Quería meterme a la cama con ella, envolverla con mi cuerpo, pero todavía estaba sudoroso y, para ser honesto, algo hediondo. Bella me había gritado en más de una ocasión por hacer precisamente eso—volver a la cama después de correr. No le gustaba tener que cambiar las sábanas después de que mi "sudoroso trasero las hubiese mancillado."

Resoplé para mí mismo ante el recuerdo y entré en el baño.

~oOo~

 **BELLA**

Parpadeé soñolienta al despertar con el olor a café y el sonido de la ducha funcionando. Me incorporé en la cama, poniendo a un lado al señor Conejo. En algún momento, había despertado para ver a Bethy acurrucada conmigo—un dulce gesto por parte de Edward.

Gateé al borde de la cama, robando su taza de un café todavía caliente con una risita y me recargué en la cabecera. La llave de la ducha se cerró, y su gruñido juguetón me hizo reír con más fuerza.

"Mujer, si robaste mi café…"

Sonreí de oreja a oreja cuando salió del baño con solo una toalla, llevando una expresión dramáticamente seria.

"Es mi última taza, así que déjame robarlo con orgullo, Edward," le dije, tomando un sorbo.

"Ladrona de café," murmuró, sonriendo al escuchar mi risa. Se subió a la cama, dejándose caer en su lado junto a mí. "Te ves mejor."

Sonreí, inclinándome para besar su mandíbula con algo de barba. "Me siento mejor. Gracias. Dime que preparaste el desayuno."

Se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No, señora, lo siento. Aunque lo haré. Bethy solo comió un tazón de cereal."

"Por favor," dije emocionada, sintiéndome hambrienta.

"Lo que tú quieras, bebé," me susurró, besando mi sien, su mano de inmediato agarró mi estómago. Levantó mi camiseta, agachándose y besando mi vientre, frotando su barba solo lo suficiente para hacerme reír. "¿Vas a ser bueno con mami?" Preguntó contra mi piel, dejando un beso tras otro en mi estómago. "Tu hermana fue como fuego del infierno, déjame decirte."

Me eché a reír, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás a la cabecera de la cama. Joder, había olvidado lo mucho que amo que le hable así a mi estómago. Es como si ya estuviera formando un vínculo con ellos. No estoy segura si esa no es la razón por la que él y Bethy son tan cercanos. Y entre más grande era mi panza, era más la respuesta de ella a su voz. Para cuando nació, fue como si ya lo conociera.

Edward se rio por lo bajo, haciéndome cosquillas en la piel con su barba, rozándola con sus labios y tocándola con su lengua. "Las náuseas del embarazo, antojos estrafalarios, arrebatos de ira," dijo él, riendo cuando jadeé y lo miré, pero su rostro rápidamente se puso serio mientras le seguía hablando a mi panza. "Es la mejor mami en el mundo, pero tienes que ser bueno con ella, pequeño…"

"Edward," dije entre mi aliento, pasando mis dedos por su húmedo cabello.

"Está cansada y asustada… y estoy casi seguro de que la vuelvo loca." Susurró la última parte como si fuera un secreto, y le sonreí. "Todos queremos que esté a salvo, tranquila y saludable, porque todos la queremos mucho, así que hazle caso a papi, ¿está bien?"

Para cuando terminó, tenía lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro. De felicidad, de miedo, y las que eran un escape de todo lo demás. Tiré de él hasta que quedó encima de mí.

"Te lo prometo, dulzura," susurró, pegando su frente a la mía. "Haré lo mejor que pueda para conseguir que _todos_ salgamos sanos y salvos de esto." Le dio un rápido beso a mis labios. "Podríamos salirnos… dejar que papá y El lo terminen. Podríamos irnos a la casa de la tía Kate. Podría llevarlas volando… estar allí esta noche, bebé."

Joder, eso era tan malditamente tentador que en verdad lo consideré por un momento, pero no era justo. No podíamos solo huir para mantenernos a salvo, cuando nadie había hecho eso cuando los necesitamos.

"Estás personas estuvieron allí cuando más los necesitamos, Edward," dije sorbiéndome la nariz. "Aunque ellos entenderían, no sería correcto dejarlos en medio de esto. Nos necesitan a todos nosotros."

"Lo sé," admitió, viéndose afligido mientras ponía algo de su peso sobre mí. "Es solo que… J-Joder, Bella. N-No p-puedo p-pensar c-claramente s-sobre e-esta m-mierda. Quiero protegerte, a Bethy… _a nosotros_ , pero…"

Agarré su rostro, haciendo que se centrara en mí. "Está bien, cariño," le dije para tranquilizarlo. "Solo vamos a… tomar esto un paso a la vez. ¿Está bien? ¿ _Está bien_?" Lo apremié, cuando desvió la mirada con aire de culpabilidad. "Ninguna decisión sin considerarlo con el otro, ninguna misión temeraria. Trabajaré aquí—pero Edward… _tienes_ que ser cuidadoso con todo lo que hagas. Por favor."

Estaba asintiendo antes de que terminara. "Lo haré, dulzura. Tengo que hacerlo."

"Tenemos que salir de aquí, ¿verdad?" Dije con un suspiro, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de sus fuertes hombros.

"Solo si te sientes en condiciones para ello, bebé," dijo en voz baja, descansando su cabeza en mi pecho y envolviendo todo su cuerpo en torno al mío.

"Entre más rápido ayudemos, más rápido los atraparemos, cariño," susurré contra su pelo, inhalando el aroma a limpio de su champú.

"Bien," murmuró contra mi pecho, lo que hizo que me retorciera. Con un beso más a mi estómago, se sentó sobre sus rodillas. "Entonces, veamos qué podemos hacer, dulzura."

* * *

 _ **Bueno, cumplí! Aquí el capi sorpresa :)**_ _ **Pues ya vieron como respondió a las noticias nuestro querido Mercward y era de esperarse, la parte física de la misión ha terminado para Bella y ella parece estar de acuerdo, en el siguiente capi nos muestra un poco qué es lo que piensa ella al respecto. Pero eso no alivia la ansiedad de saber lo que se acerca y que ella no estará con Edward para cubrir sus espaldas, ni la ansiedad de Edward al saber lo que dejaría atrás si no vuelve con vida. ¿Y qué tendrá que decir el equipo cuando sepan que Bella no va a ir con ellos? ¿Será que puedan mantener en secreto el embarazo como quiere Bella? Ya lo veremos. Mientras tanto, ¿no se derritieron cuando Edward le habló al bebé? Awwww, lo amé más en ese momento. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi. Muchas gracias por leer y muchas más gracias por comentar, alegran mi día cuando participan así. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capi.**_


	17. Chapter 17

La declaración obligada :P Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de _**Drotuno**_ , yo solo soy la traductora.

 **De nuevo me acompaña mi Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, y por ello gracias a ella también.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 17

 **BELLA**

"Cristo, Bella," dijo Rose con un suspiro, viéndome sentar junto a Edward en la mesa de conferencias de la oficina de manera que pudiera vendar de nuevo mi brazo después de mi ducha, ya que Esme estaba cuidando del bebé Caleb en la casa. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí," le dije con una pequeña sonrisa y un gesto de mi cabeza. "Estoy bien. Lilith tuvo un golpe de suerte. ¿Y dijiste que esa fue una línea de gas?" Pregunté, mi cabeza girándose hacia Edward.

Toda la oficina estaba ocupada, pero todos se quedaron quietos cuando llegué. Sabía que estaban preocupados, pero había estado demasiado cansada para contarles después de mi visita al hospital, sin mencionar que estaba totalmente envuelta en Edward y las noticias que acabábamos de recibir.

"Eso creemos…" Comenzó a decir, pero todos levantamos la vista cuando Alice dejó caer una carpeta frente a mí, su rostro fiero, pero muy angustiada.

"Fue mi culpa," susurró, lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. "Todo ello. No me di cuenta que los servicios no estaban suspendidos en ese edificio. La electricidad, sí, pero el gas y el agua, no. Lo siento tanto, Bellsy…"

Hice una mueca, porque se estaba culpando innecesariamente, así que la acerqué a la silla junto a mí con mi mano libre. "Hey… no lo hagas, Ali," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Hay demasiada información saliendo de esta oficina en este momento, ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo puedes ver claramente. Nadie te está culpando, cariño. Ciertamente, _yo_ no lo hago."

"Debí haberlo _visto_ ," insistió, sin sentirse reconfortada en lo absoluto. Empujó el archivo acercándolo a mí, y lo abrí. Señaló con un vehemente dedo la primera página. "Walter padre tiene a alguien que paga automáticamente todas las cuentas de todas sus propiedades. Estas debieron haberse cortado, pero de alguna manera se les ha pasado."

Sonreí con tristeza y negué nuevamente, porque esto hubiera sido imposible de notar de inmediato, en especial con la poca cantidad de tiempo que le dimos antes de entrar, pero Alice esperaba demasiado de sí misma. Sin apartar la mirada de ella, llamé al equipo que había estado en la bodega conmigo. "Alec, Em, Sam, Mickey… ¿están bien?"

"Sí, señora," todos respondieron, y podía escuchar su diversión por el rumbo que llevaba esto.

Alice miró nerviosa alrededor a todos ellos, y luego su mirada se posó en Edward, que estaba por terminar con mi vendaje. Su opinión sobre esto probablemente importaba más, porque había sido yo la que terminó lastimada, y al parecer esa idea la mataba del susto.

"¿Edward?" Le pregunté, volviendo mi mirada hacia él. "¿Estás bien?"

Sonrió hacia mi brazo, y luego miró hacia arriba guiñándome un ojo. "Bien," se mofó dramáticamente. "Aunque, tengo un moretón en mi codo. ¿Quieres darle un beso?" Le preguntó.

Alice soltó un resoplido, rodando los ojos, y toda la habitación rompió en carcajadas. Él se levantó, acercándole el codo a su cara, y ella se rio, empujándolo.

"No, en serio," se rio entre dientes. " _De verdad_ me duele."

"Dile a tu esposa que te lo bese, idiota," dijo con un bufido, todavía riéndose y luchando con él, pero se puso de cuclillas frente a ella.

"A todos se nos pasó algo en algún momento u otro durante todo este desastre, Alice," le dijo, su rostro serio. "Nadie espera que lo veas todo."

"Ella podía haber muerto… todos ustedes," susurró en respuesta.

"Pero no fue así," le dijo, su voz tranquilizadora incluso para mí, y estaba acostumbrada a ella, por lo que sabía que estaba funcionando en Alice. "Créeme, Alice, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, no estaría tan calmado, pero todos estábamos preparados para lo peor, y salimos bien. Tengo que sentirme agradecido de poder haber traído a mi esposa y equipo de vuelta. Eso es todo. Así de simple."

"Todos conocemos los riesgos, Alice," intervino Mickey desde el otro lado de la sala. "No somos estúpidos. Mie…" Se detuvo y sonrió, echando un vistazo a la sala de computadoras, donde Bethy estaba en ese momento absorta en su juego de computadora, lo que provocó risas en el lugar. " _Cosas_ pasan, y todos sabemos que algo puede salir mal."

"Somos extremadamente afortunados y estamos agradecidos de tenerte, Alice," dijo Carlisle en voz baja, lo que hizo toda la habitación se volviera hacia él. "Hay algunas misiones en las estuve donde hubiera deseado que tuviéramos a alguien como tú, así que no te preocupes por errores. Todos los cometemos."

Jasper se movió en su lugar, y sabía que quería acercarse a ella, _si_ no le hubiese estado ya diciendo lo mismo durante toda la noche. Captó mi atención, articulando un, "Gracias."

Le sonreí, volviéndome otra vez hacia Alice. "Solo porque eres una genio no significa que vas a verlo todo, Alice. Te conozco—no cometerás el mismo error de nuevo."

Al fin se relajó, finalmente dejando salir un largo y lento suspiro. "Cierto, cierto, cierto," suspiró con un simple gesto de su cabeza. "No, definitivamente no pasará de nuevo."

"Bueno, ahí tienes," se rio Emmett, aplaudiendo una vez. "Ahora… quiero escuchar sobre Sharky."

Alec dio un paso hacia adelante, pero Edward se inclinó hacia Alice. "Y mi esposa besó más que mi codo, duendecillo," le susurró con una risa malvada.

"Oh maldita sea, aléjate de mí," se echó a reír, empujándolo hasta que la dejó levantarse de su silla. "DI **(1)** , Edward…" le respondió en un siseó, con ese pequeño brillo malvado de vuelta en su mirada.

Él sonrió en mi dirección, lanzándome un _sexy_ guiño, mientras me reía. Los dos actuaban como hermanos. Aunque, sinceramente, todos éramos así de cercanos. Fue algo que surgió de nuestros inicios, tener que conocernos, confiar el uno en el otro, todo mientras vivíamos bajo el mismo techo cuando luchábamos contra Royce King y Riley Miller.

Edward tomó su silla dándole una sonrisa divertida, acercándose a mí. Puso su barbilla sobre mi hombro cuando Alec se puso de pie frente a la cabecera de la mesa. Sí, mi esposo no se quería despegar de mí, pero no estaba segura de que me importara mucho. Seguía adolorida, cansada, y emocionalmente un poco drenada, pero su cálida mano en la mía, su tranquila respiración en mi oído hacían las cosas un poco más fáciles.

"Sharky no me dijo nada que no supiéramos," comenzó a decir Alec, su rostro algo frustrado. "Dijo que Lilith y Walter lo habían abordado en la calle, le dijeron que tenían algo para él, que lo llevaron a esa bodega." Suspiró, sonriendo solo un poco. "Dijo que querían dinero de él, una vez que lo tuvieron solo, pero que él ya no era prestamista. Le dijo a Lilith que su deuda estaba pagada, que tenía que ver a Reggie al respecto. Ahora…" Se rio un poco. "Mientras _Bellissima_ estaba indispuesta, Sharky fue lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de quiénes eran los tipos buenos aquí. Además, dijo que le agradó Bella cuando vino a buscarlo antes por lo de Lilith."

Me reí suavemente, rodando los ojos, porque Sharky había sido coqueto y divertido a pesar de sus actividades peligrosas e ilegales. Había usado toda la potencia de sus encantos en ese entonces para ganarme. Lo usé en mi ventaja para encontrar a Ashley, lo que fue fácil, porque Sharky no tenía casi nada de respeto por Lilith, incluso en ese tiempo.

Rose se rio, muy probablemente recordando lo mismo que yo. "¿Cuántas veces se te insinuó?"

"Cuatro," solté una carcajada, sacudiendo la cabeza al escuchar su risa. "Todas en el periodo de una hora de conversación." Edward bufó en mi oído, pero me volví hacia él. "No lo decía en serio, porque su novia en ese tiempo casi lo golpea hasta la muerte con un periódico enrollado. Él solo es gracioso. Demonios, estaba más interesado en volver al vídeo juego que sus muchachos estaban jugando en la habitación contigua."

Edward sonrió con suficiencia, enderezándose en su asiento. "¿Qué hizo?" Le preguntó a Alec.

"Fue con Reggie," se rio Alec, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Le dijo todo sobre Lilith, le recordó la deuda y cuánto era, y le dijo que tuviera cuidado. Reggie puso a sus muchachos a buscarla. Buscan cobrar la deuda, que ahora casi se ha _duplicado_."

"Oh," gemí, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Todo se vale en el amor y en la guerra de pandillas."

"Se podría decir," dijo Alec con otra risita.

"Entonces, ¿cómo salieron de allí?" Makenna planteó la pregunta que, estaba segura, había estado repiqueteando en la mente de todo el mundo.

Alec caminó hacia el tablero de información y señaló a una toma área de la bodega. "Sharky me mostró un túnel que hay abierto desde la bodega hacia el edificio de a un lado. _Nadie_ sabría de ello a menos que estés acostumbrado a vivir en las calles. Era un escape para las redadas policiales. Alguien se abrió paso a través de los muros del cuarto de calderas, los que daban al sótano de al lado. No es de extrañar que Emmett los haya perdido, porque él salió por la puerta de la bodega. Estaba prácticamente a una cuadra de distancia cuando los vio robar un coche."

"Oh," bufó Emmett, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Los vi irse al final del pasillo, pero solo supuse que salieron por la salida trasera. Por un momento, pensé que me estaba volviendo muy lento… o que Mickey estaba perdiendo su toque…"

Nos reímos cuando ella le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, frunciéndole el ceño, pero ahora realmente tenía sentido. Walter y Lilith tomaron el túnel en lugar de la salida de la bodega, pero estaban tan cerca uno del otro que Emmett había cometido un error sin querer. De hecho, con el caos en el que nos había dejado Walter, no estaba segura de que no hubiéramos caído todos en ese truco, sobre todo porque el túnel no figuraba en ninguna de las fuentes a la que tuviéramos acceso.

Alec se volvió hacia Carlisle y Eleazar. "Pero Sharky estaba muy seguro de que se dirigían a Alaska después. Jura que los oyó decir algo sobre cruzar una frontera."

"Mierda," dijo al fin Eleazar en un siseo, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Walter se dirige a esa… cabaña allá arriba," dijo, haciendo una pausa a media oración para cuidar de su lenguaje, porque Bethy se nos acababa de unir."

Subió a mi regazo, callada mientras Eleazar se paseaba al fondo de la habitación.

"Eso creo yo también," dijo Alec con un suspiro.

"¿Cómo podemos saber con certeza que así es?" Preguntó Jasper, mirando de Eleazar a Carlisle y de vuelta. "Me refiero a que, podría ir a buscar a miembros de D.D.A. Podría ir al sur, como Bella dijo."

"Si no los llamó ya," pensó Carlisle, frotando su barbilla. Dio una respiración profunda y la dejó salir lentamente. "Quiero hablar con Kenny de nuevo."

"Iré contigo," se ofreció Edward.

Eleazar elevó sus cejas, pero asintió, al parecer complacido con la idea. "Ed, no puedes matar a ese chico en una base militar," le advirtió a mi esposo, pero se rio al mismo tiempo.

Edward se rio sin humor, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No va a estar en una base para siempre, El," fue lo único que le dijo, su voz sombría, amenazante a medida que se ponía de pie. Se volvió hacia mí y mis chicas, que estábamos sentadas todas juntas. "Señoritas, confío en que estarán bastante concentradas en la investigación—la cabaña y D.D.A. Díganme lo que averigüen. Necesito coordenadas, mapas, planos de ese lugar… Y díganme que tan cerca está de la casa de tía Kate."

"Bien pensado, hijo," lo elogió Carlisle. "Si tenemos que mover este lote completo allá, lo haremos. Llamaré a Kate de camino a la base. Si ahí es donde creemos que se dirige, podrías hacer un vuelo de reconocimiento sobre el lugar, tomar algunas buenas imágenes."

"Exactamente," concordó Edward, y la junta terminó, Edward se puso de cuclillas frente a mí y Bethy. "Dile a mami que no se exceda hoy, pequeña dulzura," dijo con una sonrisa tonta. "Solo trabajo de computadora. Cualquier otra cosa, tiene que pedirle ayuda a _Nanny_ , ¿está bien?"

"Está bien," Bethy y yo soltamos unas risitas al mismo tiempo, y Dios, si no nos dio la sonrisa más dulce y _sexy_.

"¿A-A d-dónde v-vas, p-papi?" Balbuceó, viéndose un poco preocupada, y en ese momento me di cuenta que en realidad hacia mucho que no la escuchaba tartamudear.

"A trabajar, cariño," dijo con un suspiro, su sonrisa desapareció cuando se dio cuenta que no quería que se fuera.

"Volverá pronto. Vas a quedarte conmigo, niña hermosa," le dije, y su cabeza se giró al mismo tiempo que me sonreía. "¿Así que, qué vas a decirle?"

"Te amo," canturreó, agarrando su rostro con sus dos pequeñas manos. "Ten cuidado."

Edward parecía que podría comérsela en ese momento, pero en lugar de eso, nos besó a ambas, susurrando, "También las amo… muchísimo."

Después de un breve debate sobre quien se quedaba en la oficina y quien acompañaba a Eleazar, Edward y Carlisle a la base, Sam los siguió afuera a la SUV de Eleazar.

Me volví hacia mis chicas, mi hija seguía en mi regazo. "Muy bien, hora de ponerse a trabajar," les dije, preparándome para un largo día de investigación.

~oOo~

 **EDWARD**

Me quedé en la parte de atrás de la sala de interrogatorio, con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho, esperando que mi papá y Eleazar volvieran a entrar a la sala. Mi odio por el petulante pedazo de mierda sentado frente a la mesa no había disminuido. De hecho, se había incrementado. Con cada pesadilla con la que Bethy despertaba, cada vez que sentía pánico cuando Bella o yo la dejábamos, y con cada mirada nerviosa que mi esposa me daba cuando no podía ver a nuestra hija de inmediato, mi odio por Kenny Porter crecía y crecía, hasta que casi tenía vida propia.

"No vivirá hasta los veintidós, ¿cierto?" Me susurró Sam con una risita.

Sacudí mi cabeza lentamente, mi labio torciéndose. "Bethy lo llama… el hombre malo, Sam. Y míralo," gruñí, haciendo un gesto hacia la mesa. "El hijo de puta está muy seguro de que tiene el control y que solo le espera más años en prisión que nada pueden hacerle. Realmente quiero demostrarle quién tiene el puñetero control aquí."

"Es una pequeña rata," dijo Sam con una risita, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Es el tipo de hombre que cree que no tiene nada que perder, que no hay nada de lo que se le pueda acusar o usar en su contra, y no tiene miedo de pasar tiempo en la cárcel. La llave es _esa maldita cosa_ que no quiere que sepas."

Sonreí, mi cabeza girándose de golpe hacia él. "Tienes algo, ¿verdad?"

"Puede que sí," se rio, sacando un pedazo de papel doblado de su bolsillo y entregándomelo.

"¿Dónde conseguiste esto?" Jadeé, mirando el pedazo de papel.

"Alec me lo dio cuando decidió quedarse con las chicas," se rio. "Úsalo, Eddie. Si lo usas correctamente, el pajarito cantará muy bonito," me dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Sonreí con suficiencia, sosteniendo el pedazo de papel. "Las chicas hicieron esta mierda. Apuesto a que sí. Demonios, apuesto a que Bella ni siquiera sabe sobre esto."

"No tengo idea, pero probablemente tienes razón," respondió encogiéndose de hombros, y los dos levantamos la vista cuando mi padre y Eleazar entraron en la sala.

Mi papá se detuvo frente a la mesa, y extendí mi mano para detenerlo. "Yo me encargo," le dije, y accedió, dando un paso atrás para apoyarse en la pared. Metí el papel en mi bolsillo trasero y caminé hacia el otro lado de la mesa. Apoyándome en ella con mis manos extendidas, miré a Kenny a los ojos. "¿Ya averiguaste qué somos, pendejo?" Le pregunté despacio, levantándole una ceja.

Kenny sonrió, recargándose en su silla, y ondeó una mano alrededor. "Bueno, sé que ese imbécil es de la CIA," dijo con una carcajada, señalando a Eleazar, que le respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Tal vez mi pregunta no fue lo suficientemente clara para ti," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza y pasando una mano por mi cabello. "Voy a usar palabras menos complicadas para ti, Kenny. ¿Tienes alguna puta idea de lo que te podemos hacer?" Le pregunté, hablando aún más lento que antes, como si estuviera hablando con un niño.

"No puedes tocarme en esta base. Eso lo sé," respondió, seguía calmado, seguía jodidamente engreído.

Me reí entre dientes, arrastrando mi lengua por mi labio inferior. "Eso es cierto," admití, enderezándome y empezando a pasearme de un lado al otro frente a él. "Pero a pesar de lo que dicen… fuera de esta base todo se vale, ¿no lo crees? O sea, recuerdas a Rusty, ¿cierto?"

Eso le llegó, porque me dio un gesto de desdén, sus ojos destellando de odio.

"¡Rusty no estaba borracho!" Gruñó, forcejeando con las esposas de sus piernas que habíamos sujetado al piso.

"No," me eché a reír. "No, definitivamente no estaba borracho. Estaba que se cagaba del miedo, pero no borracho. Puedes agradecer al hombre en la parte de atrás de la habitación por ese sensacional trabajo."

La cabeza de Kenny giró como si estuviera en un pivote, y Sam le meneó sus dedos, llevando una sonrisa engreída. Eleazar y mi padre se rieron en voz baja, pero no me interrumpieron.

"Entonces… ¿ya lo descifraste?" Le pregunté de nuevo, acercando una silla y girándola de manera que pudiera sentarme a horcajadas con el respaldo hacia el frente. "Bella debe haberte dicho algo…"

Kenny gimió, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Sí, dijo algo sobre soldados… CIA, FBI… que eran fantasmas," murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Pensé que la perra era una mentirosa de mierda."

Sam le chasqueó su lengua, dando un paso hacia adelante, pero levanté una mano para detenerlo. Era muy protector con ella. No permitía que se dijera nada negativo de ella, y lo respetaba por eso, pero no era el momento de noquear a este pendejo, sin importar lo mucho que quisiéramos hacerlo por llamar perra a Bella.

"No, no es una mentirosa de mierda. Te estaba diciendo la verdad, pendejo," le dije. " _Tú_ solo elegiste ignorarlo." Froté mi mandíbula, sintiendo la barba debajo de mis dedos, y observé su rostro. Él de verdad no estaba seguro hacia dónde me dirigía con esa línea de cuestionamiento. "Kenny, ¿sabes lo que es un mercenario?"

Sus ojos se pusieron amplios y su boca se abrió, pero se recuperó rápidamente. "Soldado de alquiler," murmuró, pero lo dijo como si me estuviera preguntando.

"Muy bien. Ahora, si te dijera que puedo encontrar a quién sea, que tengo acceso a todo sobre ti, ¿qué me dirías?" Le pregunté, inclinando mi cabeza hacia él. No me respondió, así que continué. "Sabiendo lo que le hicimos a Rusty, a cada miembro de ese jodido grupo D.D.A, y cómo los torturamos a ti y a tus amiguitos en la cabaña… ¿qué crees que haría si _realmente_ quisiera saber algo importante, Kenny?"

Miró nervioso alrededor de la habitación, obviamente confundido y sin saber qué tenía de él. Sam se rio, sacudiendo su cabeza, lo que provocó que Eleazar y mi padre lo miraran con curiosidad.

Aclaré mi garganta, sacando el pedazo de papel doblado. Me tomé mi tiempo extendiéndolo y alisándolo frente a mí. Clavé mi mirada en la de Kenny, incapaz de ocultar mi desdén en la siguiente pregunta que hice.

"¿Quién es… Ruby Abrams?"

Sonreí cuando Kenny perdió su mierda. Me levanté de mi silla, porque el joven estaba forcejeando con las esposas y cadenas que lo sujetaban al suelo y la mesa. Me eché a reír, mirando a Sam, que me guiñó un ojo.

"¡Joder, déjala en paz!" Kenny me escupió, viéndose casi salvaje. "¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con esta mierda!"

Estrellé mis manos sobre la mesa. "¡Responde mis putas preguntas, y lo pensaré!" Le gruñí en respuesta. "Respóndeme con honestidad y sin la maldita actitud, y no haré un viaje a…"— hice una pausa, leyendo de nuevo el papel—"A la Residencia de Ancianos _Rising Sun_ a visitar a tu pequeña abuela."

"¡Maldición, debería matarte!" Me gritó, su rostro de un rojo granate mientras luchaba inútilmente contra sus esposas.

No me atrevería a tocarle un cabello a la viejita, pero Kenny no lo sabía, y estaba por usar esa mierda para mi puta ventaja.

Rodeé la mesa velozmente, estrellando su cabeza contra la dura superficie de metal y lo mantuve allí. "Podrías intentarlo. Demonios, me encantaría que te quitaran las ataduras, porque no puedo esperar a escuchar el sonido de tu cuello rompiéndose en mis manos. Tocaste a mi familia, tú, estúpido hijo de puta," rugí en su cara. "He matado a hombres por menos que eso, y en lo que a mí concierne, joder, has vivido demasiado. Pero no te estoy engañando… si no me das la mierda que quiero, le haré a Ruby una visita. Voy a escabullirme por su ventana a mitad de la noche o ponerle algo a su desayuno… Tal vez solo le interrumpa el suministro de oxígeno. ¿Me entiendes?" Le pregunté, pero no dijo nada. "¿Has entendido esa mierda?" Grité en su oído, estrellando su cabeza en la mesa otra vez y apretando su cuello con más fuerza.

"¡Sí… sí! Joder… ¿Qué demonios quieres saber?"

Me aparté de él, apenas capaz de detenerme de matarlo allí mismo. "¿A dónde demonios va a ir Walter, Kenny?" Le pregunté, teniendo que dar dos pasos hacia atrás a fin de mantener mi control.

"No estoy seguro," gimió, dando un respingo cuando estrellé mi mano en la mesa junto a él.

"Esa mierda no es suficiente," dije con desdén. "Dame algo, cabrón."

Deslicé un poco más cerca el registro de antecedentes de Ruby Abrams, y lloriqueó, su rostro ahora sudando. Al parecer, la única persona en este maldito planeta que podía llegar a Kenny Porter era una viejecita de unos ochenta años, que actualmente vivía en una residencia para ancianos, que amaba jugar a la puta lotería los lunes por la noche. De acuerdo a sus antecedentes sobre la mesa, ella era la única a la que le importaba este cabrón frente a mí. Cuidó de él cuando nadie más lo hizo. Casi me hizo sentir lástima por él. Casi.

"Mira," se quejó, apartando su mirada de la foto de su abuela para mirarme fijamente. "No te estoy mintiendo cuando te digo que no sé qué edificio va a hacer explotar. Sé que Lilith tiene su propia mierda de la que hacerse cargo con el dinero que se suponía recibiríamos de ustedes. Algo sobre drogas. Pero Walter nos habló sobre un lugar en el norte… muy hacia el norte. Canadá. Cómo demonios nos iba a llevar allí sin nada de dinero, no tengo una puta idea, pero él dijo que sería su escondite hasta que la mierda se calmara. Después de lo de la estación del tren, y luego que ustedes se aparecieron en la montaña, sabía que tenía que calmarse por un rato."

Me enderecé, volviéndome hacia Eleazar y mi padre, cuando el último dio un paso hacia adelante y colocó una mano sobre mi hombro, dándole un apretón.

"Kenny," dijo, usando un tono mucho más calmado del que yo había estado usando, "si Walter necesita dinero, ¿a quién acudiría? ¿Quién le prestaría o respaldaría su operación?"

"Sus padres," dijo Kenny encogiéndose de hombros.

"Eso es imposible," respondió Eleazar. "Los tengo en custodia de protección. Pensé lo mismo, por lo que los puse en protección el mismo día que puse a la familia de Kurt."

"Sí, mataría a su padre por un dólar. Estaba encabronado porque papi lo dejó sin dinero," dijo Kenny con un resoplido, rodando los ojos. "Entonces, no sé… me refiero a que, hay una llamada que recibía todo el tiempo. Nunca nos dejaba escucharlo—ni siquiera a Lilith. Rusty y yo bromeábamos diciendo que tenía a otra mujer, ¿sabes?" Se rio con nerviosismo, mirando a mi padre, que asintió para que continuara. "Pero la forma en que contestaba… Las llamadas lo ponían nervioso, como si quién sea que estuviera del otro lado de la línea estuviera a cargo o alguna mierda así."

Exhalé bruscamente, mirando a mi padre, y luego de vuelta a Kenny. "¿Conocía Walter a algún otro miembro de D.D.A.? ¿A grupos en otros estados?" Le pregunté, pensando que tal vez la teoría de Jasper era cierta, que Walter estaba siendo usado por otro grupo disidente.

"Tal vez," dijo Kenny encogiéndose de hombros. "Quiero decir, algunos de los tipos en la montaña eran de otro estado. Nunca lo sabrás, porque los mataste."

Me reí en voz baja. "No que a ti te importe una mierda, ¿cierto?"

"Aw, demonios, no," se burló, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Esa mierda no podría importarme menos. Solo quería el dinero." Dijo con un suspiro, desviando su mirada de nosotros.

Me acerqué al oído de Eleazar, susurrando, "Walter va a reagruparse en Canadá. Tiene a alguien respaldándolo o alguna mierda—abasteciéndolo de armas y hombres. Suena como que Walter le debe a mucha gente."

"Creo que tienes razón," suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Dios, espero que esas chicas puedan averiguar quién, sin embargo."

Sonreí, palmeando su hombro. "Ten fe, El. ¿Las has visto a _todas_ trabajando?"

~oOo~

 **BELLA**

"¡Dámela, mami, yo lo haré!" Dijo Bethy emocionada desde la silla en la que estaba parada.

Me reí, dándole la foto que Alice acababa de imprimir. Incluso mi pequeña estaba trabajando duro hoy. "Gracias, niña hermosa," le dije, todavía riéndome mientras sujetaba el papel al tablero de información.

Miré alrededor de la sala, suspirando de cansancio. La espalda me dio una ligera punzada, pero no le di importancia. Rose estaba inmersa en la investigación del D.D.A. en Texas, Florida, y Georgia, Alice estaba usando dos computadoras al mismo tiempo, comparando imágenes de la cabaña canadiense, Makenna estaba al teléfono, haciendo lo mejor que podía para ponerme en contacto con el oficial que había arrestado una vez a John Ervin, y Mickey sacando registros telefónicos de cada teléfono que Walter había usado alguna vez.

" _Bellissima_ , toma un descanso, ¿sí?" Me dijo Alec en voz baja desde mi costado.

Sacudí mi cabeza, respirando hondo y mirándolo. "No puedo, Alec. No tengo tiempo para relajarme. Quiero que esto termine de una vez. Una pequeña pieza de información podría ser la clave para detener a Walter y Lilith, y no quiero perderla."

"Al menos siéntate," me instó, sin discutir conmigo. "Eddie va a patear mi trasero por permitir que te agotaras, sobre todo después de lo de ayer."

Solté una risita, a sabiendas de que probablemente tenía razón de alguna manera. "Está bien," le dije con una sonrisa, sentándome en una de las sillas de la sala de conferencias frente a mi laptop.

"¡Bells!" Me llamó Mack. "¡Lo tengo! ¡Está en la línea dos!"

"Por fin," gruñí, rodando los ojos y acercándome el teléfono. "¿Oficial Duncan?" Pregunté, cogiendo mi pluma y arrastrando mi libreta más cerca.

"Bueno, ya no más," una voz profunda se escuchó en la línea con una risita. "Ahora es Teniente Duncan."

"Oh, lo siento," me reí suavemente. "Mi nombre es Isabella Cullen de Investigaciones _Gravity_ , y estoy investigando a un grupo que se hacen llamar los Discípulos de America. Mi investigación me conduce a un hombre de nombre John Dwight Ervin. Usted lo arrestó una vez por algunas cosas, y me preguntaba si podría decirme algo de él."

"Ervin, Ervin…" Pensó al otro extremo de la línea. "Espere un momento, voy a buscar el nombre." Podía escucharlo tecleando, tarareando para su mismo. "John Ervin… ¡Oh, sí! Fue arrestado por no tener un permiso para una recaudación de fondos, pero… había más detrás de eso, si no recuerdo mal. Algo sobre esa recaudación puso nerviosos a los ciudadanos. Un montón de hombres, algunos de ellos armados hasta los dientes, todos con apariencia de estar por irse a cazar—y no un venado, si sabe a lo que me refiero."

Bufé, asintiendo para mí misma porque sonaba como ellos.

"En fin," dijo con un suspiro, "la terminamos de la mejor manera legal posible."

"¿Qué recuerda sobre Ervin?" Le pregunté.

"Un tipo extraño. No le gustaba la policía, eso era obvio. Pareciera que su ropa fuera de la década pasada. Me refiero a que, esto fue cuando… ¿finales de los ochenta? Y él seguía viéndose como uno de esos hippies de los setenta—barba abundante, cabello largo, sandalias."

"Sabe usted si vivía por allí?" Le pregunté, sonando frustrada, estaba segura, "porque no encuentro nada sobre él. Es como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra."

Duncan se rio entre dientes. "Había un rumor de que todo el grupo que dispersamos vivía en el mismo rancho a las afueras del pueblo. No había mucho que pudiéramos hacer al respecto, y la gente de los pueblos pequeños habla, ya sabe."

"Está bien." Me animé un poco, tronándole mis dedos a Makenna. Escribí el nombre del pueblo con la palabra "rancho" a un lado, enviándola de vuelta a su computadora. "¿Qué hay de esposa e hijos?"

"Sí, un hijo. Estaba allí cuando hicimos el arresto. Recuerdo eso, porque Ervin se molestó mucho cuando lo amenazamos con llamar a Servicios Sociales Infantiles. Con diferente apellido…" Reflexionó, tecleando en su computadora de nuevo. "John Dwight Thornhill… ese es. Se rumorea que Ervin dejó a una mujer embarazada, y él no supo de su hijo hasta que ella se apareció, dejándolo con él. Supongo que el hijo se quedó con el apellido de la madre. Aunque…" Hizo una pausa, tecleando un poco más. "Se le conoce por Johnny."

"No es de extrañar que no pudiera encontrarlo," dije entusiasmada, poniendo el teléfono en mi hombro y tirando de mi computadora hacia mí. Abrí mi propia investigación. "Janice Thornhill no puso a Ervin en el certificado de nacimiento como su padre." Di clic con el ratón, encontrando la misma dirección del rancho que Duncan había mencionado. "Teniente, ¿ese rancho sigue allí? Me refiero a que, ¿sigue funcionando?"

"Todavía está en pie, si es lo que está preguntando," respondió. "No hemos sido llamados allí en años."

Suspiré, frotando mi sien. "No cree que los dos sigan allí, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, este grupo… este D.D.A. parece haberse extendido aquí a Washington, y al parecer se han hecho más intensos."

"Podría revisar, señora Cullen," sugirió. "Tengo unos minutos hoy. Además, tengo que ir en esa dirección para entregar una citación a la corte."

" _No_ vaya solo," lo insté con más dureza de lo que quería. "Por favor, Teniente. Lleve a más de un oficial con usted."

"¿Qué no me está diciendo?" Me dijo, su voz poniéndose un poco más seria.

"Que este grupo no es tan… tranquilo como le hacen creer a la gente. No es por su amor a las armas o a cazar o incluso su aversión por el gobierno. El grupo disidente que está aquí estaba planeando una amenaza de bomba."

"Aw, demonios," dijo con un suspiro. "Y ahí se va mi almuerzo con Roberta."

Sonreí, porque el Teniente parecía ser un hombre malditamente agradable. "Lo siento, señor."

Se rio entre dientes, diciendo, "Aw, después de veinte años de estar casada conmigo, está acostumbrada a las decepciones."

Solté una risita, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "¿Me haría el favor de llamarme después de que vaya allá?"

"Sí, señora, lo haré," me dijo, y todavía podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

"Y Teniente, por favor… _por favor_ , tenga cuidado," le rogué, odiando la idea de enviarlo allí sin protección, además de los oficiales que decidiera llevar con él.

"Sí, señora, lo haré," me aseguró, y terminamos la llamada.

"¡Chicas!" Grité, y la actividad en la sala de computadoras se detuvo de pronto, las cuatro chicas rodaron sus sillas alrededor de mí. "Puede que tengamos algo," dije con un suspiro, abriendo la pantalla que contenía los antecedentes de Johnny Thornhill en ella. "Este," les dije, señalando la pantalla, "es el hijo de John Dwignt Ervin. Necesito todo sobre él, Rose," dije, mirándola por encima de mi hombro, "ve que conexiones encuentras entre él y el D.D.A."

"En ello," me dijo, empujándose de vuelta hacia su computadora.

"Mickey, ve si puedes reducir el registro de llamadas a solo las de Walter y este tipo," le dije encogiéndome de hombros. "No sé si puedas, pero inténtalo."

Asintió y se alejó rodando su silla.

"Mack, dije con un suspiro, frotando de nuevo mi sien. "Siéntate conmigo. Vamos a echarle un vistazo a algunos expedientes criminales. Veo que Thornhill ha tenido algunos problemas."

"Claro, Bellsy," me dijo, acercándose a mi derecha.

"Alice, no dejes de hacer lo que estás haciendo. Dale a Edward toda la información que necesite. Tengo un extraño presentimiento de estaba cabaña en el norte," le dije. "Algo me dice que estamos a punto de dirigirnos hacia allá."

"Ya casi termino," me dijo, arrastrando su silla de vuelta al escritorio y levantándose. Sacó unas páginas de la impresora. "Conseguí estás coordenadas, una toma aérea—aunque es difícil de ver con todos los árboles a su alrededor—y esta imagen térmica. No hay nadie allí ahora," me dijo, caminando hacia el tablero de información, donde mi hija ayudó a sujetar las páginas al corcho.

Abrí una página de búsqueda, mirando a Mack por la esquina de mi ojo. "Viste las fotos de todos los miembros de los que nos encargamos en la cabaña de la montaña, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, sí," me dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Definitivamente. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer? ¿Encontrar a alguien de nuestra incursión que coincida con alguien del pasado de Thornhill?"

"Eso es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer," le dije en voz baja, resolviéndome a una búsqueda frustrante.

Alec, Emmett, y Jasper comenzaron de inmediato a estudiar la cabaña y la zona circundante en Canadá. Se sentaron al otro extremo de la mesa de conferencias analizando las situaciones "y si"—y _si_ tenemos que entrar, _si_ Edward hace un vuelo de reconocimiento del lugar, y _si_ Walter y Lilith estaban allí. Estaban tomando una postura militar sobre ello, pero querían estar preparados.

Bethy se sentó junto a mí con un papel y crayones, coloreando. Si estaba aburrida, no lo habría sabido. Con toda honestidad, creo que solo estaba feliz que uno de sus padres estaba en casa. Probablemente hubiera estado igual de contenta si Edward hubiese estado sentado en mi silla en lugar de mí.

No sabía cuánto habíamos trabajado casi en silencio, apenas hablando. Bethy tarareaba bajito, los chicos se susurraban el uno al otro, exponiendo escenarios, y el sonido del uso de teclados y ratones haciendo clic sonaba a nuestro alrededor.

La puerta se abrió, y todos levantamos la vista para ver a Esme cargando una gran bandeja de comida con el monitor de bebé para Caleb sujeto a su cinturón. Altas pilas de sándwiches estaban en un platón que colocó en el centro de la mesa de conferencias.

"No estaba segura si alguno de ustedes iba a ver la luz del día, tomando en cuenta que el sol está a punto de ocultarse, así que pensé que al menos los mantendría alimentados," se rio, guiñándome un ojo.

"¡Viva!" Bethy gritó feliz, bajándose de su silla y apresurándose hacia donde los chicos ya le estaban entrando a los sándwiches.

Sonreí cuando vi a Alec ayudarle a servirse un plato. Cuando se trataba de comida, mi amigo italiano lo tomaba con mucha seriedad.

Miré a Esme. "Gracias."

"Mmmm," suspiró con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro, tomando el asiento que Bethy acababa de desocupar. Sus ojos siguieron a Makenna mientras nos dejaba a las dos. "Come, Bella," me ordenó, señalando la comida. "No estoy bromeando."

Mis cejas se elevaron, porque había visto esa sabia mirada antes. De hecho, la había visto casi cuatro años antes cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada de Bethy.

"Lo sabes," dije entre mi aliento, mi boca abriéndose. "Edward te…"

"Solo después de que se lo saqué a golpes," se echó a reír, levantando su mano para meter mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. "Me siento tan feliz por los dos, que tengo que contenerme con todas mis fuerzas para no abrazarte hasta dejarte sin aliento delante de todos, pero te jalaré las orejas… _¡si no comes algo!_ "

Me eché a reír, pero ella me sonrió. " _Quiero un niño_ ," susurró urgentemente con una ceja levantada, pero su mirada era cálida y feliz.

Me reí de nuevo, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás. "Tú y yo," dije con una risita, pensando en que un clon de Edward pequeñito sería la cosa más linda que jamás hubiera visto. Imágenes de gorritas de béisbol en color negro, pequeños pantalones cargo cortos, y pequeñísimas botas de montaña casi hicieron que chillara, pero me controlé, porque todavía era demasiado pronto.

Me levanté y agarré un sándwich, algunas papas y una botella de agua, volviéndome a sentar en mi silla junto a ella.

"¿Cómo _te_ sientes, cariño?" Me preguntó con toda seriedad.

"Mi espalda está adolorida, me lagrimean los ojos por tener la vista fija en las computadoras, y estoy agotada, pero estoy bien," le dije, dándole una gran mordida a mi sándwich.

"¿Y por no poder ir a la siguiente misión?" Me preguntó, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí.

"Me está matando," gemí, dándole una mirada de preocupación. "Nunca he… _no_ estado con él. Eso realmente me asusta. Si esto marcha de la forma en creo que lo hará. Van a tomar esa cabaña canadiense sin mí."

Hizo una mueca, probablemente igual de preocupada por Carlisle como yo lo estaba por Edward. Respiró hondo y lo dejó salir. "¿Pero tú vas a estar a cargo del equipo de información?"

"En la casa de la tía Kate… sí." Tomé otro trago de agua. "Creo que él esperaba que me resistiera," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Y hay una parte de mí que quiere resistirse a él en cuanto a esto, pero…" Hice una pausa, mirando a Bethy, que estaba alimentando felizmente de papas a su tío Alec una por una. "No puedo hacerle eso a ella. Si algo sale mal…"

"Entonces, la dejarías sin nadie," concluyó Esme con tristeza.

"No puedo hacerle eso, Esme," dije entre mi aliento, con lágrimas llenando mis ojos, "pero que pasa si… quiero decir, si él no vuelve a casa…"

Hizo una mueca, quitándome mi plato, ahora vacío, y poniéndolo en la mesa. En voz alta, dijo, "Ven conmigo. Quiero revisar esa espalda."

Me estaba dando una salida, y me estaba alejando de todos de manera que pudiéramos hablar realmente. Entendía nuestros deseos de mantener el embarazo en secreto, simplemente porque era demasiado pronto, así que en silencio me condujo fuera de la oficina hacia mi casa. Me sentó con cuidado en el banco de la cocina, quitando el cabello de mi rostro.

"Moriría si algo le pasara," sollocé, mirándola. "Bethy necesita a su padre… _este_ lo necesita," dije llorando y frotando mi estómago.

Me dio un abrazo, envolviéndome en confort. Me tranquilizó con besos en el tope de mi cabeza y tiernos dedos pasando por mi cabello, diciéndome que Edward estaba igual de asustado, igual de determinado a permanecer a salvo por mí, y Bethy, y nuestro nuevo pequeño.

"Y no es de ayuda que estoy _así_ un segundo," me sorbí la nariz, haciendo un gesto hacia mí y limpiando mis ojos y poniéndolos en blanco, "y normal el siguiente."

Esme se rio entre dientes, besando mi frente. "Está bien, Bella," me dijo, todavía riendo. "Pero quiero que veas a tu doctor _antes_ de que nos vayamos… _si_ nos vamos. ¿De acuerdo?"

Asentí, metiendo mi cabello detrás de mis orejas.

"Ahora… no estaba mintiendo," dijo con un bufido, dándome la vuelta. "Déjame ver esa espalda."

Comencé a subir mi camiseta, pero la mosquitera azotándose llamó la atención de ambas.

"¡Mami!" Bethy me llamó, viéndose frenética.

"Aquí estoy, niña hermosa," la llamé, y el sonido de sus tenis sobre el suelo se acercaba. "Oye, oye," le dije, bajándome del banco y cargándola. "Estás bien. Estoy aquí."

"¡No me di cuenta cuando te fuiste!" Me regañó, sacudiendo su cabeza, y no pude evitar sonreír, porque fuiste había comenzado con una J, pero su pequeña barbilla estaba temblando al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a mi camiseta con sus dos puños apretados.

"Siento no haberte dicho," le dije, volviéndome a sentar. " _Nanny_ solo se estaba asegurando de que mi moretón estaba mejorando. ¿Quieres hacerme compañía, hacerme sentir mejor?" Le pregunté, besando su naricita.

"Sí," susurró, asintiendo despacio y acomodándose en mi regazo mientras Esme levantaba la parte de atrás de mi camiseta. "¿Te duele?"

"Un poco, sí," dije con una risita, haciendo una mueca cuando Esme presionó un poco en la zona.

Dos pequeñas manos agarraron mi rostro, haciendo que la mirara. "Papi dice que si no piensas en eso, no duele," me dijo sabiamente.

Le sonreí, escuchando la risa de Esme detrás de mí. "Papi debe saber sobre eso," le dije a Bethy. "Sabe lo que es estar herido."

Bethy sonrió, de forma torcida y toda dulzura, justo como Edward. Profundos ojos verdes observaron mi rostro cuando Esme examinaba mi espalda. Me calmó con suaves toques a mi rostro y pasando sus dedos por mi cabello. Incluso limpió una lágrima que se me había pasado.

"No llores, mami. Ya casi termina," susurró Bethy.

"¿Por qué está llorando mami?" Escuchamos desde la puerta, y todas nos giramos para ver a Edward entrando, su rostro lleno de preocupación por lo que vio frente a él.

"No lo está, cariño," le dije a él.

"Hola, papi," dijo Bethy con una sonrisa, pero no hizo movimiento para bajarse.

"Hola, mis chicas," ronroneó, besándonos a ambas, pero miró por encima de mi hombro a Esme. "¿Todo está bien?"

"Ella está bien, hijo," se rio Esme, volviendo a bajar mi camiseta. "Solo quería ver como se veía ese moretón." Me rodeó para quedar frente a mí. "Sé que está sensible, cariño. Date un baño esta noche; te ayudará a dormir. ¿Está bien?"

"Está bien," concordé, enterrando mi rostro en el cabello de Bethy, antes de dejar un beso en el tope de su cabeza.

"Bethy, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo? ¿Mmm? Puedes ayudarme a limpiar todo lo que dejaron los cerdos que acaban de saquear mi comida," le dijo, tendiéndole una mano.

"Está bien, _Nanny_ ," le dijo, retorciéndose para bajarse de mi regazo. "¿Eso me hace un cerdo? ¡Yo también comí!"

"Totalmente," Esme se rio, y las dos desaparecieron atravesando la mosquitera.

"Estabas llorando, amor. ¿Por qué?" Me preguntó Edward en voz baja, trazando con un dedo debajo de mi ojo.

"Un pequeño momento de ansiedad, Edward," dije con un bufido, encogiéndose de hombros. "Es normal que pasen con más frecuencia ahora."

Se rio y se acercó de manera que quedó entre mis piernas. Me envolvió con sus brazos, y enterré mi rostro en su pecho, mis dedos lo acercaron usando las presillas de su cinturón. Dios, olía a hogar y confort, como a sexo y deseo, como a… salsa cátsup.

Me aparté, mirando su camiseta. "¿Algún problema con tu almuerzo, cariño?"

"Eleazar piso los frenos de golpe. Perdí una papa frita," explicó con una sonrisa.

Me reí de él, sacudiendo mi cabeza. A veces, de verdad me recordaba al niño de trece años que había conocido hace tanto tiempo—todo bobo y torpe, sencillo y dulce.

"¿Cómo te fue?" Le pregunté, envolviendo mis piernas en las suyas de manera que no pudiera ir a ningún lado. Lo quería justo donde estaba.

"Pensamos que es Canadá," murmuró, mirándome.

Respiré hondo y lo dejé salir, asintiendo una vez. "Eso pensé. Creo que Alice tiene tu información…" Comencé a decir, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe, Makenna entró corriendo.

"¡Bells, ese policía de Texas está en línea! Dice que tiene algo para ti," me dijo entusiasmada, sus mejillas rojas por correr hacia mí.

"Mierda," siseé, bajándome con cuidado del banco. "Eso fue rápido."

"Bebé, en un momento estaré allí," dijo Edward, llevando su mano hacia atrás para agarrar su camiseta y tirando de ella por encima de su cabeza mientras entraba a la lavandería.

La oficina estaba mucho más llena cuando entré de nuevo. Eleazar y Carlisle estaban junto con Kurt en una esquina. Sam estaba ahora mirando el plano de la cabaña con Alec, Emmett, y Jasper, y Edward entró rápidamente, usando una camiseta limpia. Mis chicas estaban apiñadas sobre una computadora en la oficina, con Bethy y Esme, hablando en voz alta.

Alcancé el teléfono, pero me di cuenta que no iba a poder escuchar una mierda. "¡Chicos!" Grité, sacudiendo mi cabeza, y la oficina se hundió en el silencio. Cogí el auricular. "¿Teniente? ¿Todo salió bien?"

"Señora Cullen, tenía razón," comenzó a decir. "John Ervin estaba viviendo allí, y por lo que se ve, también un montón de gente. Era como una comuna. Completa con… un _cementerio_ y todo."

"Oh," le dije, mis cejas se levantaron. "¿Así que Ervin está muerto?"

"Eso parece, señora, pero también parece que el lugar acaba de ser abandonado. Me refiero a que todavía había comida fresca en el refrigerador y la basura todavía no empezaba a oler. Y no soy un experto, pero creo que había armas de alto calibre almacenadas allí, incluyendo dinamita."

Dejé escapar un suspiro. "Maldita sea," gemí, pensando que esta mierda estaba empezando otra vez. "También estoy muy segura de a dónde se fueron. ¿Qué hay de Thornhill?"

"No hay señales de él."

Mickey se apresuró hacia mí, estrellando un pedazo de papel sobre la mesa. Había rastreado registros telefónicos al rancho en Texas y de vuelta a _Shady Glen_ durante el tiempo que Walter había trabajado allí. También rastreó llamadas a los padres de Walter y al teléfono celular que solía tener.

"Gracias, Teniente," dije con un suspiro, porque sabía que habíamos encontrado nuestra respuesta.

"Cuando quiera, señora, y buena suerte," me dijo, terminando la llamada.

Todos los ojos estaban sobre mí cuando colgué el teléfono, pero me volví hacia Mickey. "¿Estás completamente segura?"

"Sí, definitivamente," me dijo, volviéndose hacia Rose y Makenna. "Y eso no es todo."

Mack dio un paso hacia adelante, estrellando foto tras foto. "Texas, Texas, Georgia, Florida, Texas… todos estaban en la cabaña de la montaña," me dijo, mirándome. "Todos muertos."

"Y todos conectados a Thornhill," añadió Rose, estrellando otro pedazo de papel encima de todo lo demás. "Arrestado múltiples veces por incitar disturbios, tráfico de armas ilegales, tener armas ocultas sin licencia… y sigue y sigue."

"Pero…" Alice de prisa dio un paso al frente y añadió la última pieza de papel que selló completamente mis sospechas. "Está forrado en dinero… más de lo que sabe qué hacer con él. Fue el rancho el que lo produjo, y luego él lo heredó de Ervin. De acuerdo a esto, no siempre estuvo en el banco, pero ahora lo está."

Froté mi rostro, y luego barajé toda la evidencia que estaba frente a mí. Sacudí mi cabeza lentamente. "Entonces, todo lo que necesitamos es una alerta para cuando crucen la frontera," murmuré.

Levanté la vista hacia Carlisle, y luego Edward. "¿Conseguiste algo de Kenny?"

"Sí, creemos que alguien está respaldando a Walter… o que alguien le está prestando dinero… de cualquier forma, está respondiendo a alguien más, alguien que está a cargo. Va a usar la cabaña en Canadá para quedarse hasta que el calor se disipe," explicó Edward, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente hacia la pila de papeles frente a mí.

"Creo que está respondiendo a Johnny Thornhill," les dije, mirando alrededor de la sala. "El hijo de John Ervin."

Ordené en montones todos los papeles mientras todos tomaron asiento en la mesa. Puse sobre la mesa cada foto de los miembros muertos del D.D.A., señalando a cada uno.

"Ellos estaban en la cabaña en la cima de la montaña. Todos de otros estados, todos arrestados junto con Thornhill o Ervin en algún momento," les dije, empujando las fotos hacia adelante. "Los que son de Texas vienen de este rancho—el rancho de Ervin." Saqué una foto de la enorme propiedad y la puse sobre la mesa. "El número de teléfono vinculado a este rancho hizo llamadas a _Shady Glen_ y a la casa de los padres de Walter," añadí, colocando la página que Mickey me había dado, "sin mencionar el móvil legal de Walter antes de que lo cancelara.

"El dinero que necesita Walter viene de esta cuenta," continué, agarrando el estado de cuenta financiero que Alice había sacado. "Pero fue la llamada que acabo de recibir la que me preocupa," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Si mi investigación original es correcta, entonces John Ervin comenzó el D.D.A. a finales de los setenta. Se alejó de la sociedad, optando por vivir de la tierra, evitando al gobierno, y protestando por las leyes anti armas. Básicamente, era un _hippie_. No hay pena sin delito. Pero su hijo, por el contrario, no es tan… _pasivo_."

Dejé caer los antecedentes criminales de Thornhill. "Ha sido arrestado en Texas, Florida, y Georgia. De hecho, de acuerdo a esto, todavía se le busca en Florida. _Creo_ que es el jefe de Walter. _Creo_ que es él quien empezó estos grupos disidentes, pero no lo está haciendo de la forma en que su padre lo hizo. Él es más violento, de acuerdo a estos antecedentes." Agité la página en mi mano.

"¿Y la llamada, dulzura?" Me preguntó Edward titubeante.

Arrugué mi nariz. "El rancho está abandonado. Vacío. Como desde hace unos días, vacío. Y ese fue el último paradero conocido de Johnny Thornhill." Todos comenzaron a hablar, pero levanté mis manos. "Esperen… no he terminado. El oficial con el que acabo de estar al teléfono encontró rastros de armas de alto calibre y… dinamita. Van a reagruparse."

Me dejé caer en mi silla, porque estaba cansada, exhausta. Y la simple idea de otra lucha como la que ya habíamos tenido hacía que me cagara del miedo, porque esta vez no podía ayudarlos más que por la radio.

La sala se dividió en varias conversaciones diferentes. Eleazar estaba de inmediato al teléfono, solicitando la alerta en la frontera para Thornhill. Alec, Sam, Jasper, y Emmett se volvieron a abocar de lleno en los planes para atacar la cabaña. Pero fue la llamada de Carlisle la que llamó mi atención; ya le estaba dejando saber a la tía Kate que íbamos para allá. Todos nosotros.

Edward apareció frente a mí, poniéndose de cuclillas para mirarme a los ojos. "Terminaste, amor. Eso fue suficiente por hoy, ¿está bien? Ustedes lo hicieron fantástico, bebé, pero quiero que descanses. No dormiste bien anoche."

Asentí, tomando su rostro entre mis manos. "Joder, tengo tanto miedo, Edward," le susurré, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Esto va a ser diferente a la cabaña de la montaña. No serán gente sin hogar y criminales y gente reclutada de _Shady Glen_. Será gente que está _entrenada_ para esta mierda."

Tomó mis manos y le dio un beso a cada una, inclinándose para luego besar mis labios. "Sip, probablemente tienes razón, dulzura. Pero yo también lo estoy."

Su mirada era fiera y oscura, sin dejar a dudas que estaba determinado a terminar esto. Por más dulce que fuera mi esposo, a veces olvidaba que tenía la capacidad de matar a un hombre con tan solo sus manos. Podía volar un helicóptero, desarmar un arma automática y armarla de nuevo en tan solo segundos, y todavía abrazar a su hija mientras dormía. Podía construir una cuna para bebé con increíble detalle, y tenía el conocimiento para hacer volar un pueblo pequeño. Podía tirar del gatillo frente al enemigo, y podía calmar mi alma cuando me estaba desmoronando."

"Te amo," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza, porque no tenía nada más que decir.

"También te amo, Bella," se rio entre dientes, percibiendo que estaba perdiendo el control. Me ayudó a ponerme de pie, agachándose hacia mi oído. "Baño. Cama. Sin discutir." Me dio la espalda, llamando a nuestra hija y cargándola cuando ella corrió felizmente hacia él. "Vamos a cuidar de mami. ¿Qué dices, pequeña dulzura?"

Le sonrió y asintió. " _Nanny_ dice que se pupone que tome un bano."

Edward se rio entre dientes, besando un lado de su cabeza. "¡Eso es cierto! Tiene que hacerlo," canturreó, dándome una mirada significativa.

Les rodé mis ojos a los dos aliándose contra mí, pero me reí de todos modos, dejando que me alejaran de conversaciones sobre lucha y armas y planes— aunque solo sea por una noche.

* * *

 **(1) Las siglas en inglés son TMI 'too much information' pero lo traduje y puse las siglas en español DI 'demasiada información'.**

* * *

 _ **Tal parece que habrá otro encuentro más y mucho más difícil que el primero :/ Pobre Bella, pensar que ahora ella no podrá estar a un lado de Edward cubriendo su espalda. ¿Creen que pueda soportar el mantenerse alejada en algo tan crucial? Ya dijo porque no se resistió cuando Edward le dijo que lo físico ya se había acabado para ella, teme que si algo les pasa a los dos, Bethy se quedaría sin nadie. Se acerca un momento difícil para estos dos, ya veremos como lo resuelven. Espero que les haya gustado el capi, gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**_


	18. Chapter 18

La declaración obligada :P Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de _**Drotuno**_ , yo solo soy la traductora.

 **De nuevo me acompaña mi Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, y por ello gracias a ella también.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 18

 **BELLA**

"¡Joder, porque así es como digo que se va a hacer!" Edward dijo con brusquedad, pasando una mano por su cabello. "Estaremos con ustedes en Alaska en dos putos días. Ni siquiera eso—tal vez en un día y medio."

Hice una mueca, porque me estaba protegiendo. Necesitaba ver al médico antes de que fuéramos con tía Kate, pero no les estaba explicando por qué íbamos a llegar tarde a Carlisle y a Eleazar, que había conseguido un vuelo privado para que todos fueran y quería que Edward volara como escolta sobre ellos una vez que aterrizaran.

"Hey," le dije con un suspiro, y la cabeza de Edward se giró de golpe para mirarme. "Tranquilo, Edward." Me volví hacia El y Carlisle. "Si nos vamos por la mañana, en lugar de ahora, entonces Edward y yo podemos volar sobre la cabaña de Walter para conseguir esas imágenes para ustedes. Y le prometí a Esme que vería a mi médico de cabecera por lo de mi espalda antes de que nos fuéramos," mentí con facilidad.

Edward sonrió con suficiencia, ocultándola bien incluso cuando fulminaba con la mirada a los dos hombres, pero no dijo nada.

"Pero estás bien, ¿verdad, cariño?" Verificó Carlisle, sus ojos cambiando de duros y frustrados, a cálidos y preocupados.

"Estoy bien, pero se lo prometí, Carlisle," le recalqué, echando mano del rostro suplicante. "Si no, _tú_ puedes explicarle por qué no hice lo que me pidió."

"Oh, demonios, no," se rio entre dientes, por fin levantando las manos en rendición.

"Es solo que no quería que ustedes se preocuparan, así que le pedí a Edward que lo mantuviéramos entre nosotros. Solo estaba haciendo lo que le pedí. Pero sinceramente, resultó lo mejor, porque podemos conseguir esas imágenes _antes_ de que lleguemos allí," les expliqué, encogiendo un hombro. "Además, necesito preparar a Bethy para este viaje, _Poppy_."

"Tú," me gruñó Carlisle en broma, señalándome con un dedo, "no juegas limpio."

"Y tú vas a tener a los 'Más Letales de América' rodeándote," le respondí con una risita. "Creo que van a estar bien del aeropuerto a la granja."

"Es solo que no quiero que Walter y estos pendejos de Texas tengan mucho tiempo para ponerse cómodos, Bella," me explicó Carlisle. "Creen que Thornhill pasó la frontera hace algunos días."

"Lo sé," le dije para tranquilizarlo, "pero si les damos esta ventana de oportunidad, vamos a capturar más con la cámara de Edward cuando los sobrevolemos. ¿No crees?"

Carlisle hizo un sonido entre burla y un gruñido. No estaba enojado; lo conocía lo suficiente para saberlo. Estaba en la misma sintonía que Edward y yo, solo deseando que esta mierda terminara antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de terminar cualquier jodido plan que hayan comenzado.

Eleazar suspiró, una sonrisa jugando en su rostro. "Yo, por supuesto, no voy a contradecir a mi hermana en esta mierda," dijo con una risita, sacudiendo su cabeza por nuestra risa. "De ninguna jodida manera. Y preferiría tenerte en forma cuando nos vayamos de todos modos," murmuró, y mis ojos se dispararon hacia Edward, que hizo una mueca y me miró a los ojos por un momento.

Sabía que todos daban por hecho—aparte de Esme—que estaría justo a un lado de Edward cuando tomaran la cabaña, y en verdad no sabía cómo reaccionarían cuando les dijera que en lugar de eso iba a dirigir el equipo de información. Por más que quisiera luchar con todas mis putas fuerzas junto a mi esposo, tenía que pensar en Bethy y ahora mi nuevo pequeño en camino si algo salía mal. Entre más nos acercábamos a irnos a Alaska, mejor sonaba la sugerencia de Edward de dejar que El y Carlisle lo terminaran todo. Estaba aterrorizada de dejar a Edward fuera de mi vista.

Eleazar se volvió hacia Edward, diciendo, "Bien, no más de dos días. No es la escolta desde el aeropuerto por lo que estoy preocupado; es dejarlos a ustedes tres desprotegidos aquí, vamos finalizar operaciones en tu casa cuando nos vayamos. Necesito a los hombres que han estado estacionados aquí."

Edward asintió, un pliegue apareciendo entre sus cejas. "Estaremos bien. Al parecer no están dispuestos a venir de nuevo por nosotros de todos modos." Me miró, y luego a su padre. "Si terminamos antes, llamaremos y nos pondremos en camino de inmediato."

Carlisle lo consideró, mirando de mí a Edward y de vuelta. Su ceño fruncido, pero asintió, caminando hacia la puerta de la oficina y abriéndola para descubrir a todos los que habían estado evitando la pequeña explosión y que ahora estaban de pie en mi patio, esperando. Todos se habían dispersado a los cuatro vientos una vez que Edward y su padre empezaron a gritar. No querían ser parte de ello. Personalmente, ningún hombre hosco y cascarrabias me asustaba.

"Cárguenlas, y sáquenlas," ordenó, sin mirar atrás.

La gente se dispersó en varias direcciones, desmantelaron la tienda provisional, empacaron las armas y bolsas de lona, y cargaron equipo de cómputo en la parte de atrás de las SUV de Eleazar. La oficina central en la que se había convertido mi casa estaba siendo desmantelada.

"Dulzura, ¿estás lista?" Me preguntó Edward suavemente en mi oído. "Podemos empacar cuando regresemos del doctor."

Asentí, aclarando mi garganta. "Sí, vamos por Bethy, y nos iremos."

Íbamos a llevar a Bethy con nosotros, porque simplemente no podía soportar la idea de verla irse con sus abuelos. No podía hacerlo. Prácticamente me había sentido mal con la decisión, al final cediendo a lo que quería. Ella estaba demasiado vulnerable, muy apegada a mí y Edward para que le enviara en un maldito avión sin nosotros. Encontré consuelo en el hecho de que en el consultorio médico tenían una pequeña área de juegos para ella, y que amaba volar con Edward. De otra forma, hubiera esperado para que me examinaran hasta que terminara todo en Alaska.

Encontramos a nuestra hija volviendo loco a su pobre tío Alec de tanto hablar, y Esme miraba con diversión desde nuestra cocina mientras Bethy se comía un tazón de avena.

"No puedo esperar a ver si tía Kate tiene nuevos cachorros y ver los cerdos y las ovejas y las gallinas. Y espero que Goliall no me haya extrañado," le dijo, la última parte haciendo que Edward se riera detrás de mí, porque él adoraba a Goliat, el hermoso caballo negro que me ganó al instante con su graciosa personalidad.

"Niña hermosa," me reí entre dientes, sonriendo cuando su cabeza se giró. "Ve por tus zapatos. Tenemos que irnos, para que podamos volver y empacar, ¿está bien?"

"¿No nos mamos a ir con _Nanny_?"

"No pequeña dulzura," le dijo Edward, cargándola del banco. "Vamos a encontrarnos con ellos en casa de tía Kate, pero tenemos que hacer algo antes. Voy a llevarlas en el helicóptero allí cuando hayamos terminado."

"Y _soy_ tu copiloto," le dijo con un pulgar en su pecho, lo que me hizo querer abrazarlos a los dos casi hasta la muerte.

"Siempre, cariño," dijo riéndose, echándola hacia atrás de manera que pudiera besar su cuello ruidosamente. Era un caos de chillidos para cuando la levantó de nuevo, su rostro de un rojo carmesí y feliz. "Ve. Por. Tus. Zapatos," le gruñó juguetonamente.

Soltó unas risitas, empujando sus hombros hasta que la puso sobre sus pies descalzos, y podía escucharlos golpear el duro suelo todo el camino por el pasillo.

"Dios, amo a esa niña," se rio Alec, sacudiendo su cabeza y dejando su taza de café en la encimera. "Supongo que los veré allí. Que tengas un buen vuelo, chico," le dijo, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Edward. "Tú también, _Bellissima_ ," me dijo con un beso en mi mejilla, antes de unirse al equipo de empaquetado allá afuera.

Miré a Esme. "Tengo que darte una advertencia… Se podría decir que te echamos la culpa con Carlisle. Le dije que tú me dijiste que tenía que ver al médico por lo de mi espalda antes de que nos fuéramos, así que esa es la razón por la que vamos a tardar un día o dos en llegar."

Se echó a reír, colocando el tazón del desayuno de Bethy en el fregadero. "Estoy segura que no discutió."

"Uh, no," Edward y yo hablamos al mismo tiempo.

"¿Ven? Bien, entonces, lo que funcione," se rio entre dientes. "Puedo asumir la responsabilidad, chicos." Se puso de cuclillas cuando Bethy apareció de nuevo, con unos tenis de un vivo color amarillo en su mano. "Ven a darme tu amor, corazón. Tengo que irme."

"Te amo," canturreó Bethy, riendo cuando Esme la besó y le hizo cosquillas al mismo tiempo.

"Ven aquí, cariño," le dije, cargándola y poniéndola al borde de la encimera. "Buena combinación, niña hermosa," dije riendo, sosteniendo los tenis amarillos, porque combinaban con su camiseta con brillantes flores amarillas y las gomas elásticas en las puntas de sus trenzas.

Levanté sus _jeans_ , poniéndole sus calcetines y zapatos, atándolos bien. Para cuando terminé, Edward se había puesto una chaqueta y me estaba dando mi nueve milímetros.

"¿En serio?" Le pregunté, metiéndola en mi espalda baja, oculta por mi chaqueta.

"A ninguna parte sin ella, amor," me recordó gentilmente. "Lo digo en serio."

Asentí, poniendo a Bethy en el suelo. "No puedo imaginar que necesite dispararle a alguien en el consultorio médico," murmuré, lo que provocó la risa de Edward.

Viajamos en silencio a Seattle. Bethy balbuceaba de cosas que podía ver por la ventanilla. Le trajimos uno de esos reproductores DVD, pero simplemente no era lo suyo. Le gustaba lo real, le gustaba la mierda que pudiera ver, y le gustaba cualquier cosa que sus padres estuvieran haciendo, aun si solo era escuchar la radio.

"Ya reconoce las palabras que ve todos los días," me reí entre dientes, mirando hacia atrás con orgullo mientras Bethy señalaba los restaurantes de comida rápida, señales para detenerse, y vallas publicitarias.

"Sabía los números de las habitaciones de hotel en las que te tenía Lilith," dijo con una carcajada. "Ya nada me sorprende."

Sonreí, mirándolo mientras entraba al estacionamiento del consultorio de mi médico. "¿Listo para esto de nuevo?" Le dije con una risita.

"Oh Dios, más que listo, bebé," gimió, apagando el motor, su rostro casi afligido cuando colocó con cuidado su mano sobre mi estómago, inclinándose a través de la consola de la SUV y besando mis labios con suavidad.

Pegó su frente a la mía, y clavé mis ojos con unos verdes intensos y cariñosos. Edward tenía tanto amor para dar que aumentar su familia casi lo volvía loco de la felicidad.

"Vamos, guapo," suspiré suavemente, dándole a sus labios un rápido beso. "Vamos a que me metan cosas y me exploren."

"¿No fue eso lo que te trajo aquí?" Preguntó retorcidamente, su boca curveándose en una sonrisa pícara.

Di una carcajada y lo empujé, abriendo mi puerta. "¡De hecho, sí!"

Su profunda y _sexy_ risa apenas se detuvo cuando quitó el cinturón de la silla especial de nuestra hija y la bajó sobre el asfalto. Ella tomó nuestras manos, y Edward nos sostuvo la puerta cuando entramos a la sala de espera.

Él y Bethy tomaron asiento mientras yo me acercaba a la recepción y me registraba. La enfermera detrás del mostrador se veía como si alguien la hubiera dejado aturdida, y mis cejas se elevaron cuando me di cuenta era en mi esposo de quien estaba completamente hipnotizada. Era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, porque era absolutamente hermoso, sin duda. Añade al pequeño y dulce clon en su regazo, y con ello alimentas las fantasías femeninas _por todas partes_. Lo entendía. De hecho, no podría culparlas.

La parte linda era que todo el crédito iba para Edward. Estaba completa y totalmente ignorante de cada mirada, jadeo, mordida a un labio inferior, cada ojo errante que admiraba todo su ser, y cada gemido que tenía la habilidad de evocar en las mujeres. Todo su mundo era yo y esa pequeña parlanchina en su regazo, y cualquier cosa además de eso simplemente no era importante para él.

Dicho eso, no quería decir que estas mujeres no… lo intentaran. Había visto a camareras deslizándole su número de teléfono, cajeras dejando caer cada centavo en su mano de manera que pudieran presumir su escote, y ni hablar de lo que su mera presencia podría provocar cuando se ejercitaba en el gimnasio de un hotel—algo que casi le prohibí la última vez que fuimos de viaje. Una pobre chica se cayó de la puñetera caminadora mientras él levantaba pesas en una esquina. Él era mortalmente inocente, y eso lo hacía aún más atractivo.

Miré de nuevo hacia las sillas, notando lo que la enfermera veía, y suspiré, porque simplemente te quitaba el aliento. Llevaba uno _jeans_ negros, una camisa de manga larga blanca por fuera, y una chaqueta de cuero negra, le hablaba en voz baja a Bethy, manteniéndola ocupada y feliz. Pero era más que eso. Era el tirón a su trenza, la risa profunda que ella provocaba en él, o el piquete a su pancita. Y por supuesto que era la sonrisa deslumbrante, feliz y moja bragas que portaba.

Me volví nuevamente hacia la enfermera, notando que su nombre era Mindy. Lo miraba diferente que la mayoría de las mujeres; lo veía como si lo conociera. Aclaré mi garganta, deslizando la pizarra con los papeles que había firmado. Los ojos de Mindy se dispararon a los míos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ser pillada mirando. Era una mujer muy bonita, como de mi edad, cabello castaño claro.

Bajó la vista a mi nombre, y su rostro palideció al verlo. "Tome asiento, _señora Cullen_ ," susurró, sudor brotando en su frente. "La llamaremos cuando estemos listos."

Fruncí mis labios, inclinando mi cabeza hacia ella, porque sus ojos volvieron con Edward por un momento. "¿Lo conoces?" Le pregunté, no molesta por ello, porque me sentía lo suficientemente segura para saber dónde estaba el corazón de Edward.

"Antes," me dijo, pero sacudió su cabeza. "Hace mucho tiempo."

Recibió a la siguiente paciente, una mujer con un niñito, con el que Bethy ya estaba haciendo amigos, y sonreí cuando corrió a la pequeña área de juegos con él. Mi hija no era tímida. En absoluto.

Mindy echó otro vistazo en nuestra dirección cuando Edward envolvió un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y colocó una mano sobre mi pierna cuando tomé asiento junto a él. Fruncí el ceño, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

Conocía el pasado de Edward con las mujeres. De hecho, me había topado con algunas desde que nos casamos. Dos se habían portado bastante bien, con una actitud de "todo está en el pasado". Una se había molestado al verlo, porque él la había dejado plantada. Esta era diferente.

"¿Por qué ese gesto?" Preguntó Edward, frotando la arruga entre mis cejas.

"¿La conoces?" Solté de repente, volviendo mi cabeza hacia él.

Sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba, y su cabeza se giró hacia la recepción mientras Mindy hablaba por teléfono, sus ojos fijándose en ella. Por lo general, cuando se encontraba con amantes del pasado, su rostro tomaba una expresión de culpa y arrepentimiento. Esta vez, su rostro se oscureció, su ceño se frunció, y su mandíbula se apretó.

"Sí. Mindy Ryals."

"¿De dónde?" Le pregunté, tratando de no dejar que los celos se apoderaran de mí, porque no podía controlar mi boca cuando mis hormonas estaban tan fuera de control.

"Del instituto de Forks, aunque supe que ella fue a la universidad de Washington," dijo con un suspiro, mirándome otra vez, pero sus ojos estaba oscuros, casi enojados. "Ella..." Suspiró, pasando una mano por su cabello. "Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos… mi tartamudeo. Estaba muy mal entonces, peor porque mi madre acababa de morir, creo."

Asentí, relajándome un poco, porque no era una amante del pasado. Era otra cosa.

"Cuando empecé a asistir en Forks, se burlaban de mí por la forma en que hablaba," dijo en voz baja, escuchándose herido y vulnerable, y de pronto, necesitaba patear el trasero de alguien por eso. Como si nada señaló hacia Mandy. "Ella era parte del mayor grupo que lo hizo."

"Oh oh," canturreé, sonriéndole con suficiencia. "Bueno, puede que ahora se lamente."

"Joder, no me importa," gruñó bajito con el ceño fruncido, echando un vistazo hacia donde Bethy estaba jugando con bloques de construcción con el niñito. Se volvió de nuevo hacia mí, diciendo, "Una vez que la terapia de lenguaje comenzó a funcionar, Mindy cambió de opinión."

"Bien, déjame ver si entiendo esta mierda," le dije con brusquedad, acariciando su rostro todavía molesto. "Con trece años, solo, y tartamudeando. Tu mamá acababa de morir, tu papá te lleva a un lugar, escuela y vida completamente nuevos, pero no se molestaron en ver nada de eso. En su lugar se burlaban de ti," dije con una mueca de desdén, mis ojos miraban furiosos hacia la recepción.

Edward sonrió, besando mi frente. "Tranquila, dulzura. Ya lo superé. No es necesario que te pongas toda protectora por ello."

"Espera," canturreé, levantando mi mano. "Seguramente también te diste un estirón de unos diez centímetros de la noche a la mañana, el tartamudeo desapareció, y Mindy, esa de allá, de pronto piensa que eres malditamente lindo."

Edward se rio entre dientes, con sus mejillas tiñéndose ligeramente de rosa, pero asintió. "Sí, eso es correcto, listilla."

Riendo suavemente por su apodo, besé su mejilla. "Bueno, ella lo hizo al revés. Es del chico dulce con el tartamudeo del que me estaba enamorando en mi casa del árbol," dije con un bufido, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho nuevamente.

Sus ojos se enternecieron mientras quitaba un cabello suelto de mi rostro. "Y por eso te amo, bebé," ronroneó en mi oído, dejando un beso que terminó muy pronto en mi cuello.

"Ella se lo pierde," gruñí por lo bajo, fulminándola con la mirada e inclinándome hacia las caricias que Edward me estaba dando en el cuello con su nariz. "Tal vez sí voy a dispararle a alguien en el consultorio médico."

Edward resopló una profunda carcajada, sin remover sus labios de mi piel, y de inmediato llevó su mano hacia mi arma y me la quitó. La guardó rápidamente—tan rápido, que no estaba segura de que alguien haya visto el movimiento—en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

"Solo por si acaso," me dijo, levantándome una _sexy_ ceja. "Tal vez hormonas y armas no es una buena combinación para ti en este momento."

Solté unas risitas, levantando la vista cuando otra enfermera me llamó desde la puerta de las salas de reconocimiento. Me volví de nuevo hacia Edward. "No necesito un arma, Edward," le susurré, levantándole mi ceja.

Murmuró sensualmente, arrastrando su lengua por mi labio inferior, sus ojos oscureciéndose de nuevo. "Y por más _sexy_ que sea la idea, amor, ella no vale tu enojo. Ve," me dijo, señalando con su barbilla hacia la puerta. "Estaré allí en un segundo. Déjame ir por la señorita social por allá."

Me reí entre dientes, mirando a mi hija, que estaba derribando una torre de bloques con su amiguito. "Tenemos que pensar en cómo distraerla, ¿sabes?"

"Sí, señora," me dijo, levantándose y continuó riéndose un poco.

Con un último vistazo hacia mi guapo esposo que ahora hablaba con nuestra hija, seguí a la enfermera a través de la puerta.

~oOo~

 **EDWARD**

"Déjala dormir, cariño," susurró Bella cuando cargué a Bethy de su silla para el coche y con ternura la acuné en mi cuello, llevándola a la casa.

Había sido un largo día, pero uno bueno, a pesar del encuentro con Mindy en el consultorio médico, a quien ignoré totalmente. Bella había adivinado correctamente, aunque estoy seguro que al principio pensó que la chica era alguna pasada aventura de una noche. Que se joda esa mierda. Mindy había sido mala cuando recién me había mudado a Forks, pero a medida que crecía y mi tartamudeo desaparecía, me había perseguido. Afortunadamente, me había ido a la escuela militar en algún momento de mi último año de instituto. Sin embargo, verla en el consultorio médico solo me probó una cosa; la única chica que había visto a través del chico torpe y tartamudo fue la que actualmente era mi esposa. Bella me había aceptado entonces, y me aceptaba ahora. Esa mierda era todo lo que importaba para mí. Siempre.

Después de la cita de Bella, donde el médico dijo que todo se veía perfecto, viajamos de vuelta a Forks para pasar a la farmacia a recoger las prescripciones de Bella. Luego las chicas simplemente querían… _ser_. Hacía tanto tiempo que no habían podido simplemente ser chicas y comprar, o pasar por un helado, que no pude decir que no. Bella quería comprarle algunas cosas a Bethy para Alaska, y me sentía a salvo en el pequeño pueblo. Estaban a salvo conmigo—ese era un puto hecho. Y me encantaba presumir a mis chicas; no tenía vergüenza de admitirlo.

Las acompañé, pretendiendo que lo odiaba, pero en realidad amando tan solo el _verlas_. Las dos llevaban enormes sonrisas mientras elegían libros, ropa, y más muebles para la casa de muñecas de Bethy, la que fui informado tenía que cargar en el helicóptero para hacer el viaje, o la vida simplemente no podría continuar.

No había muchas tiendas, pero estaba bastante seguro que las habíamos visto todas, incluyendo el comedor cuando el estómago de mi esposa gruñó como un oso enojado, para diversión mía y de Bethy.

Para cuando llegamos a casa, mi hija estaba como diría su tío Emmett "fuera de combate". Estaba tan profundamente dormida, que ni siquiera despertó cuando le quité los zapatos y calcetines, le puse sus pijamas y la metí en la cama.

Regresé a la cocina para ver a Bella ordenando ropa, ya vestida para ir a dormir en una de mis camisetas, y estaba seguro que estaba preparando algunas cosas para empacar, pero no me importaba.

"Suficiente, dulzura," le susurré, quitándole mi camiseta de las manos y poniéndola de nuevo en la canasta de la ropa. "Se puede empacar en la mañana. Te ayudaré," le dije, sacándola al porche delantero y colocándola contra mí en el columpio.

"Tienes que preparar el helicóptero mañana, Edward," protestó, pero aun así su cabeza cayó en mi hombro.

Sonreí, besando el tope de su cabeza. "Puedo hacer las dos cosas. Soy un chico grande y fuerte, Bella."

Soltó unas risitas, pero finalmente dijo, "Está bien."

Me di la vuelta con ella, recostándome y poniéndola encima de mí, manteniendo un pie en el suelo para empujarnos. Honestamente, pensé que se había quedado dormida, pero al fin levantó su cabeza para mirarme.

"Está muy callado," me dijo en voz baja, su nariz arrugándose.

Asentí, metiendo su cabello detrás de la oreja. "Sin todos aquí… sí." Suspiré feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, trazando con mis dedos su ceja, bajando por su nariz, y a lo largo de su labio inferior. "Joder, eres realmente hermosa, bebé. Juro que algunas veces duele mirarte."

Me reí de ella, subiendo y bajando mis manos por sus costados, evitando ese moretón en su espalda. Subió un poco, besándome con dulzura. Y por mucho que quisiera tan solo el seducirla aquí en nuestro porche, me contuve. Sabía que estaba cansada, y sus muecas ocasionales de hoy me dijeron que estaba bastante adolorida, pero yo solo quería disfrutar del primer verdadero momento a solas que teníamos en lo que parecía años.

"Creíste que Mindy era…" Comencé a decir, pero ella me interrumpió.

"Sí," se echó a reír, poniendo su barbilla sobre mi pecho. "Seguro que sí. Bueno, hasta que observé tu rostro cuando la miraste, y entonces supe que era algo más para ti." Su nariz se arrugó de forma adorable, sus ojos con una expresión distante en ellos. "Dios. No lo entiendo. O sea, te recuerdo en ese entonces. Eras divertido e inteligente, dulce, y tan tímido." Suspiró profundamente. "Los niños pueden ser muy crueles. Jake y yo nunca toleramos esa mierda."

"Aceptas a la gente como es, amor," le dije encogiéndome de hombros, pensando en su aceptación inmediata de Sam, específicamente, pero en realidad, probablemente venía de su padre, Charlie. Él y mi padre habían sido amigos toda su vida, y tampoco toleraban pendejadas. "Algunos niños lo son. Creo que resulté bien," bromeé con una carcajada.

"Mejor que bien," dijo con un bufido, rodando los ojos. "Incluso si siguieras tartamudeando todo el tiempo, todavía te amaría," canturreó, besando mi nariz. "Al menos no le disparé," dijo con una risita.

"Al menos," me reí entre dientes. "Esa fue una situación delicada por un momento. No estaba seguro de poder detenerte."

Sonrió, mordiendo su labio inferior y encogiendo un solo hombro. Se quedó callada por un minuto, pero por fin susurró, "Gracias por lo de hoy. Sé que lo estabas odiando…"

"No, no odiándolo," le dije, sonriéndole. "Ha sido una total… locura últimamente. Fue divertido verlas a las dos relajarse, incluso si solo fue por un día."

Bella dio un gran bostezo, y me reí, sentándome con ella. "A la cama, bebé. Mañana va a ser un largo día."

Asintió, sin siquiera protestar cuando la cargué y la llevé de vuelta dentro de la casa.

~oOo~

Era metódico, mi proceso para preparar el helicóptero. Me aseguraba de seguir los mismos pasos de mierda, cada maldita vez. Lo llenaba de combustible, guardando armas extras y municiones en la bodega de carga, y hacía una revisión de calibradores, asegurándome de que todo se leyera como debía. Necesitaba a Alice antes de que despegáramos para cualquier plan de vuelo que hubiera resuelto para mí, pero estaba levantado _mucho_ antes que cualquier persona normal debería.

Mi sueño fue una mierda, porque la puñetera casa estaba demasiado silenciosa sin todos allí. Me había acostumbrado a los agentes que se paseaban por mi propiedad y hacían guardia en la puerta principal. Si esta mierda hubiera terminado, y Lilith y Walter ya no fueran una amenaza, probablemente hubiese dormido como un bebé envuelto en mi esposa, pero seguían _siendo_ una amenaza, y no dormí.

Me dio tiempo para hacer mi mierda—revisar el helicóptero _y_ cerrar mi área—antes de tratar de ayudar a Bella a empacar cuando se levantó. Sabía que seguía adolorida, porque sentí su tensión al dormir. También sabía que empacar para dos adultos y una niña para una cantidad indeterminada de tiempo era agotador, en el menor de los casos—sin mencionar el encargarse de Bethy al mismo tiempo, preparándola para irnos.

Para cuando el sol comenzaba a asomarse por encima de los árboles, el helicóptero estaba listo, la oficina de _Gravity_ estaba completamente cerrada, y los sensores de movimiento estaban de nuevo en pleno funcionamiento, porque aun cuando no íbamos a estar aquí, no quería que ningún cabrón se metiera en nuestra propiedad. Era el mismo proceso que solía usar cuando me iba con mi padre en una misión.

"¡Elizabeth Renee!" Bella suspiró exasperada. "No vamos a llevar todos tus juguetes a Alaska."

"¡ _Necesito_ estos!" Replicó Bethy, viéndose triste pero jodidamente determinada.

Tuve que reírme, porque mi hija era igual de terca que su madre, y había un duelo en la cocina. De hecho, estaba paradas exactamente de la misma forma, aunque Bethy tenía una carga de juguetes en sus manos.

"No los _necesitas_ , Bethy," gimió Bella, revolviendo los huevos en el sartén. " _Necesitas_ desayunar y un baño y elegir tres juguetes que te vas a llevar contigo. Eso es todo. ¡Y eso incluye al señor Conejo!" Gritó cuando Bethy comenzó a caminar furiosa.

Bethy sabía que Bella tenía la última palabra, y ver la dinámica entre las dos era gracioso, pero también podía ver que mi esposa estaba extremadamente frustrada.

Alcancé a Bethy en la sala, deteniéndola. "Hey, pequeña dulzura. ¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunté, poniéndome de cuclillas frente a ella.

"Mami no me deja llevarme mis cosas," gruñó, su ceño frunciéndose, provocando las más adorable arruguita entre sus cejas.

"¿Todo esto?" Me reí entre dientes, haciendo un ademán hacia sus manos. "Esas son muchas cosas."

"Las necesito, papi," argumentó con fiereza.

"Bueno," pensé, frotando mi barbilla. "Estoy muy seguro que no vas a tener tiempo para todo esto. Vas a estar ocupada con el señor Tom y los animales. Sin mencionar que probablemente la tía Kate tiene algunas cosas para ti." El rostro agresivo de Bethy comenzó a derretirse ante la mención de la granja. "Y no creo que el helicóptero se eleve con todo esto… _y_ tu casa de muñecas."

Eso lo hizo. Vi su rostro mientras lo consideraba. Tenía su casa de muñecas, la que ya estaba cargada, y sabía que tía Kate siempre tenía algo especial esperando por ella cada vez que íbamos de visita, pero el helicóptero era otra historia. Ella acataba las reglas, las cosas que le decía que hiciera muy seriamente.

Movió sus pequeños pies descalzos, mirando a las cosas en sus brazos y de vuelta a mí. Su cabello estaba ondulado por las trenzas del día anterior, y todavía tenía huellas de almohada en su rostro, pero sus ojos oscuros por la preocupación. Había ocasiones en que simplemente no podía decirle que no. Esta no era diferente.

"Te propongo algo," le susurré, acercándome a ella. "No contaremos la casa de muñecas como uno, así que además del señor Conejo, ¿qué otros _dos_ juguetes quieres?"

Miró hacia atrás a la cocina, como si Bella pudiera atraparnos en cualquier momento. "Libros para colorear y mis coches."

Sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza, porque mi dulce pequeñita era una marimacha hasta los huesos. "Bien, libros para colorear y coches, será. Ve a poner esas dos cosas en tu cama para que puedan ser empacadas, pero pon el resto de estas cosas de vuelta en tu caja de juguetes. Luego, pequeño soldado, necesitas desayunar y un baño," le gruñí la última línea, porque tenía que saber que esto era importante.

"Sí, señor," dijo con unas risitas.

"Ven a verme cuando pongas todas esas cosas donde te dije. Vamos a comer con mami, ¿está bien?" Le dije, manteniendo el tono demandante en mi voz.

"Sí, _señor_ ," se echó a reír, prácticamente corriendo de vuelta a su habitación.

Levanté la vista para ver a Bella apoyada en la arcada de la sala, una sonrisa jugando en su rostro y con la espátula en la mano. "Eres un sin vergüenza con ella. ¿Lo sabías?"

"Silencio, mujer," le gruñí juguetonamente, dándole una nalgada al mismo tiempo. "Estoy hambriento."

"Bueno, entonces, trae tu trasero a la cocina," replicó con una carcajada y rodando los ojos.

Me reí entre dientes, tomando un banco frente a la encimera y mirándola cuando se inclinó para besar mi mejilla.

"Gracias," dijo con un suspiro. "Tampoco estaba segura por cuánto tiempo más podría decirle que no."

"Eso me imaginé," dije con una risita, tomando la taza de café que me estaba dando. "Por poco escondía a todos en el compartimiento de almacenamiento," admití con una carcajada. "A veces me mata con esa cara. _Tu_ cara, he de añadir."

Bella sonrió, preparándome un plato y poniéndolo frente a mí. "No sé si no es una cara inventada por ella misma. La usa espléndidamente."

Preparó otro plato para Bethy cuando regresó corriendo a la cocina. La subí al banco junto al mío.

"Come, cariño," le dije. "Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de irnos."

"Bien, papi."

Le quité a Bethy de encima a mi esposa, dejándola empacar en paz. Una vez que las maletas estaban empacadas y cargadas, duchas y baños de burbujas habían terminado, y todo mundo estaba vestido, puse la alarma y cerré con llave la puerta de entrada. Bella estaba sujetando a Bethy con las correas en el asiento del copiloto cuando me acercaba.

Le sonreí a ambas, porque Bethy llevaba su gorrita—hacia atrás, por supuesto—y Bella le estaba poniendo los pequeños auriculares sobre sus oídos. Dios, las amaba a las dos con locura, lo que solo había aumentado y se había expandido para incluir a la nueva adición que mi esposa cargaba.

Subí al asiento del piloto, poniéndome mis propios auriculares y sacando mi teléfono. Alice había sido lo suficientemente amable para enviarme mi plan de vuelo, incluyendo la desviación que íbamos a dar sobre el nuevo escondite de Walter. Accionando interruptores, anuncié mi vuelo, obteniendo la autorización para despegar.

Miré hacia atrás para asegurarme que Bella tuviera su cinturón de seguridad y que la puerta estuviera cerrada, y hacia Bethy, notando que el tema de hoy era rosa—camiseta rosa, gorra rosa, y tenis rosas, por supuesto.

"¿Listas, señoritas?" Pregunté en el auricular a medida que las aspas tomaban velocidad.

Bethy pataleó un poco con sus pies, diciendo, "Sí, papi."

Me volví hacia Bella. "¿Dulzura?"

"Sí, Edward," dijo con un suspiro, conteniendo su sonrisa. "Solo vamos a… terminar con esto."

Su respuesta me lo dijo todo. Esta siguiente etapa la estaba poniendo tan nerviosa, que apenas podía contenerlo—sus hormonas no lo estaban soportando. Yo tampoco sabía cómo mejorar esto, porque sabía que se me necesitaba para esta siguiente etapa. No había una forma posible de evitarlo; yo comandaba los asaltos por tierra, algo de lo que el equipo dependía. También sabía que la idea de quedarse atrás estaba matando a Bella, porque ella, como yo, le gustaba tener el control cuando se trataba de misiones como esta, y trabajábamos impecablemente como equipo. Romper eso parecía un error, hasta que miré a Bethy. No podía permitir que nada le pasara a mi hijo no nacido, y si esto salía terriblemente mal, Bethy necesitaba a uno de sus padres para que estuviera con ella. Era algo que Bella y ya habíamos acordado de inmediato, pero simplemente no hacía esta mierda más fácil. De hecho, joder, lo hacía más difícil.

Fruncí el ceño, elevándonos y pasando por encima de nuestra casa. Necesitaba concentrarme en esta misión, tenía que asegurarme de que mi equipo y yo mismo volviéramos en una sola pieza, y tenía que detener a estos hijos de puta antes de que gente inocente saliera lastimada. Solo esperaba que la información que estábamos por recabar pudiera ayudarnos a hacer eso.

~oOo~

 **BELLA**

"Muy bien, Alice," le dije, asegurándome de que todo estuviera conectado. "Estoy en funcionamiento. Dime qué necesitas."

"¿Qué tan lejos están?"

"Como a unos cinco minutos de las coordenadas que me diste," respondió Edward por la radio.

"Muy bien, me estoy adueñando de tu laptop ahora, Bells," dijo Alice, y podía oírla tecleando como loca.

Miré al terreno que estaba debajo de nosotros, apenas pudiendo ver algo, porque el sol estaba por ocultarse por completo. No estábamos lejos de la frontera Alaska/Canadá, por lo que no había mucho más que árboles, montañas bajas y más árboles de mierda. En la pantalla de mi computadora era otra historia. El suelo debajo vino a la vida en una pantalla dividida. A la izquierda era térmica, y en la derecha era visión nocturna.

Bufé una carcajada cuando la vida salvaje comenzó a aparecer. Se manifestó como un venado corriendo u osos buscando comida, pero estaban allí, a pesar de que lo único debajo de mí era oscuridad. También vi algunas viviendas aquí y allá. Brillaban en color rojo como fuentes de calor o un vivo color verde en la visión nocturna, pero saltaron a la vista en la pantalla justo frente a mí.

"Treinta segundos, duendecillo," notificó Edward.

"En ello, en ello, en ello," repitió, principalmente para sí misma, porque podía verla adueñándose de la pantalla de mi computadora por acceso remoto. Comenzó el proceso de grabación, no solo de las dos ventanas en mi pantalla, sino también de una imagen de satélite a la que estaba conectada.

"Jesús, Ali," me reí entre dientes. "¿Por qué no solo les lanzas una de las bombas militares y lo terminas de una vez?"

"No creas que no lo he considerado. El algoritmo no es tan difícil de decodificar," gruñó por la radio, y podía imaginarla rodando los ojos a lo sencillo que algo así sería para ella.

"Para ti," dijo Edward con una risa profunda, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos, ahora pasando lentamente sobre la tierra debajo de nosotros.

"¿Pueden vernos?" Pregunté, mirando otra vez por la ventana hacia abajo, mi estómago retorciéndose un poco.

"Sí, pero Alice nos puso aquí con el tráfico suficiente para que no puedan distinguir un avión de un helicóptero," dijo con orgullo. "Estamos lo bastante alto para que no se den cuenta. _Y_ … no estoy seguro que sean tan listos. Honestamente."

Me reí suavemente. "Entonces, ¿aun si se saben que estamos sobre ellos, no pueden _hacer_ nada al respecto?"

"Exactamente," dijo de acuerdo, dándome una sonrisa irónica cuando se giró brevemente. "La puesta de sol nos ocultará, si alguno de ellos recuerda el helicóptero de la estación de tren, y las cámaras no necesitan estar tan cerca para conseguir los detalles que necesitamos."

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba, pero acepté lo que me decía. Entre su conocimiento de vuelo y la genialidad de Alice con las malditas cámaras, solo me quedé en mi asiento y los dejé hacer lo que hacían mejor—acechar personas. Sonreí para mí misma por ese último pensamiento, pero me volví de nuevo hacia las cámaras cuando Alice jadeó.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda," dijo en voz baja, haciendo un acercamiento con la cámara de visión nocturna. "Oh cielos, esto va a estar bueno."

"Háblame, Alice," escuché la voz de Edward, pero estaba casi segura que podía escuchar a Carlisle en el fondo.

"Bella, ¿puedes ver eso?" Me preguntó, sin responderle de inmediato.

Me incliné, entrecerrando mis ojos hacia la imagen frente a mí, solo para agrandarlos de nuevo. "Maldición," dije en voz baja, muy consciente de que mi hija podía escuchar por la radio, pero no pude evitarlo. "Trincheras… recién cavadas, por lo que puedo ver. Hay… dos, no tres torretas para armas, el perímetro está cercado, y han quitado árboles desde la última imagen satelital que vimos."

Edward suspiró pesadamente, pero no dijo nada sobre lo que estaba debajo de nosotros. "Dime cuando tengas suficiente, Alice. Quiero dirigirme hacia ustedes… y pronto."

"Pasa una vez más, por favor, Edward," le pidió. "Solo quiero ver el lugar desde el ángulo contrario."

"De acuerdo," gruñó, ladeándose un poco.

"Ese es un montón de trabajo hecho en una corta cantidad de tiempo," murmuré, volviéndome a la imagen térmica, mis ojos ampliándose. "Dos hombres por torreta, guardias paseándose a cada lado de la cerca, por dentro y por fuera, y varios hombres dentro del bosque," mencioné en voz alta, sin pensar que alguien realmente me estuviera escuchando. "Van a tener que entrar por cada lado sigilosamente, y van a necesitar más que solo armas—tal vez granadas. Hay un edificio próximo que parece tener tantos en él como la cabaña principal…"

"Tendré el número cuando lleguen aquí," dijo Alice con firmeza, pero su voz sonó tensa. "Terminaste, Edward. Tengo todo lo que necesito. Puedes seguir tu camino."

Edward picó a Bethy con su dedo, que le sonrió, canturreando, "¡Diez-cuatro, tía Alice!"

Alice soltó unas risitas, a la que se unieron otras tantas por la radio. "Gracias, pequeña. Te veré pronto."

"¡Está bien!" dijo Bethy, aferrándose a su asiento cuando su papá dio un giro un poco más pronunciado esta vez, lo que provocó que mi estómago se desplomara, y luego diera unas volteretas.

Todos nos recibieron a medida que tocamos el suelo con cuidado, esperando pacientemente cerca del porche delantero mientras Edward apagaba el motor. Una vez que las aspas se detuvieron, le quitó el cinturón a Bethy, y luego bajó de un salto para abrirme la puerta. Aunque, una mirada a mi rostro, y lo supo.

"Oh, mi pobre niña," canturreó en voz baja, deslizando el dorso de sus dedos por mi rostro, sus ojos cálidos y dulces. "¿Mareada?"

"Estaré bien," dije con un suspiro, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza por solo un momento y haciendo todo lo que podía para no vomitar.

Edward se rio en simpatía. "Lo siento, dulzura," me susurró, besando mi frente mientras estaba en la orilla del asiento. "¿Tal vez si tus pies están sobre suelo firme?"

"Uh huh," le dije asintiendo, y con cuidado me bajó al helipuerto, manteniendo un fuerte brazo alrededor de mí. Me bamboleé un poco, respirando profundamente el aire frío de la noche y sintiendo mi cabeza aclararse algo. "Gracias," dije con un suspiro, apoyándome en él por solo un momento.

"Cuando quieras, amor, pero prepárate," me advirtió cuando todos se acercaban. "Se darán cuenta pronto, si no tienes cuidado."

"Lo sé," dije con una risita, mirándolo y tirando de un rizo que se había escapado de su gorra de béisbol. "Necesitas un corte."

Sonrió. "Estoy seguro que tía Kate me ayudará."

"Yo sigo, papi," dijo Bethy por detrás de nosotros mientras estaba de pie en la puerta de carga.

"Claro, pequeña dulzura," le dijo, columpiándola al bajarla al suelo mientras ella chillaba.

"¡Elizabeth Renee, ven aquí!" La tía Kate la llamó, poniéndose de cuclillas cuando Bethy se apresuró hacia ella. "¡Mírate! ¡Has crecido desde Navidad!"

" _Poppy_ me dice que soy como la hierba," le dijo Bethy, y Carlisle se rio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Bueno, desde luego que creces como las que hay por aquí, eso es seguro," la tía Kate dijo con una risita, poniéndose de pie con Bethy todavía en sus brazos. "Edward Anthony, necesito mi abrazo, guapo. Y necesitas un corte."

Me eché a reír, junto con todos los demás, porque nos encantaba como trataba a Edward, como si todavía tuviera trece años y fuera su propio hijo.

Él se sonrojó, pero la besó y abrazó de todos modos, diciendo, "Es bueno verte, tía Kate."

"Me alegro," dijo con un bufido, rodándole los ojos. "Porque estoy deseando una carne a la cacerola de esas que tú haces, ¿sabes? Ha pasado mucho tiempo." Se rio cuando ella lo empujó, abriendo sus brazos para mí. "Bella niña, te ves un poco enferma. ¿Todo está bien?"

"Giré demasiado rápido de camino aquí, tía Kate," dijo Edward, salvándome de mentirle. "No le advertí."

"Ah, esas locas habilidades para pilotear," bromeó con sus ojos entrecerrados al mismo tiempo que yo me reía y besaba su mejilla. "Bueno, entren," canturreó, haciéndole cosquillas a Bethy en su pancita. "Vamos a ponerlos cómodos."

Edward se detuvo, volviéndose hacia Emmett. "Hay armas extras en el área de almacenamiento si las necesitamos. Así que solo añádelas a tu inventario, ¿está bien?"

"Sí, hecho, Ed," gruñó Emmett con un gesto de su cabeza. "Vi esas imágenes de reconocimiento. Nos espera una tremenda pelea," murmuró, su normalmente rostro feliz ahora serio. "Tu papá y El van a traer de nuevo ayuda extra. Ya hicieron las llamadas."

"Bien," gruñó Edward asintiendo una vez, pero se quitó su gorra y pasó su mano por su cabello. "Los vamos a necesitar."

"¡Trabajo, todavía no!" La tía Kate los regañó. "¡Déjame alimentarte primero, Edward!"

Edward se rio, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Sí, señora," canturreó, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros cuando lentamente nos dirigíamos hacia la casa. Besó mi sien, y luego se agachó hacia mi oído. "¿Puedes aguantar, bebé?"

Asentí, suspirando por el alivio que mi estómago había dejado de dar volteretas. "Suelo firme," le dije.

"Buena chica," canturreó, pesando otra vez mi sien.

Puede que la tía Kate hubiese querido un descanso de esos asuntos, pero no lo tuvo por mucho tiempo. El comedor estaba ruidoso y escandaloso, los temas oscilando de estrategia, al clima, de lo agradecida que estaba Mickey de estar en casa con Obie, a estrategia de nuevo.

Bethy estaba sentada felizmente en mi regazo, mientras la conversación se desarrollaba en torno a ella. Giré un mechón de su cabello alrededor de mi dedo, dejando que su dulce murmullo me tranquilizara. Alice estaba callada, ausente en su propio mundo binario al extremo de la mesa, pero conocía lo suficientemente bien a mi amiga para reconocer la preocupación en su rostro cuando la veía mientras sus ojos apenas dejaban la pantalla frente a ella. Carlisle, Alec, Eleazar, y Edward estaban discutiendo los siguientes pasos.

"Mis hombres se han instalado afuera," dijo Eleazar, "pero no creo que tengamos muchos problemas aquí. Vamos a poder planear más cuando Alice haya terminado de evaluar esos vídeos y el resto de los hombres lleguen."

"Spike ya está en el aire," añadió Carlisle con un gesto de su cabeza. "Estará aquí por la mañana. Los hermanos Cauldwell llegarán al atardecer."

Sonreí ante la mención de Ned y Harry, los dos hermanos que nos habían ayudado la vez anterior. Eran divertidos y muy buenos con las armas. Spike era increíble con acciones furtivas, así que me alegraba que esos tres se nos unieran.

"¿Qué hay de Benny y Wes?" Preguntó Alec, inclinándose alrededor de Emmett para ver a Eleazar.

"No pudieron escaparse," respondió El encogiéndose de hombros. "Esta no es su jurisdicción, y tomaron un caso junto antes de que partiéramos. No puedo culparlos. Han hecho demasiado por nosotros de por sí. Tengo un equipo en espera, solo por si acaso."

"Veamos," dijo Jasper con un suspiro, mirando alrededor de la mesa. "Ned, Harry, y Spike aunados al resto de nosotros…" pensó en voz alta. "¿Cuántos son en tu equipo en espera?" Le preguntó a Eleazar.

"Dos o tres," respondió, bebiendo de su café.

"Eso es quince o veinte… más o menos, con Felix, Eric, y los chicos afuera," dijo Jasper asintiendo. "Podemos formar cinco o cuatro equipos… El, tú puedes tomar un lugar alto conmigo…"

Hice una mueca otra vez, porque podía ver por los números que estaba contando conmigo, y no iba a ser así. Tenía que planear acorde con eso.

"No cuentes conmigo, Jasper. Voy a hacerme cargo del equipo de información aquí," le dije, y la mesa se paralizó.

"¿No vas a ir?" Jadeó Mickey, su boca abierta.

La mano cálida de Edward descendió suavemente en mi pierna debajo de la mesa, dándome un apretón tranquilizador. Sabíamos que esto requeriría de convencimiento, y no sabía si aceptaría cualquier excusa inventada que les lanzara, pero iba a intentarlo.

"No voy a ir a la cabaña," dije con un poco más de firmeza esta vez y sacudiendo mi cabeza.

Todos comenzaron a discutir al mismo tiempo, voces elevándose en volumen. El rostro de Esme era el único pasivo en la multitud. Mis chicas se veían como si las hubiera abofeteado—sobre todo Rose, que me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados mientras le daba su botella a Caleb. Convencerla iba a ser lo más difícil. Jasper, Emmett, Alec, y Sam casi parecían heridos, como si los estuviera traicionando de alguna forma, pero fue Carlisle el que detuvo el caos.

"¡Suficiente!" Gritó, provocando que Bethy saltara y levantara la vista para mirarlo, y Caleb se retorciera en los brazos de Rose. "Lo siento, pequeña," dijo con un suspiro, mirándola con timidez, y luego a Rose. "Tú también, Rose." Volvió su fiera mirada hacia mí. "Te _necesitamos_ allá afuera, Bella. Necesito esa arma tuya. Tú no fallas, cariño."

"Sí," intervino Emmett. "Tú y Mick pueden entrar por esos lugares pequeños… ¿Cómo es que nos vas a ir?"

"Pensamos que sin Benny y Wes, Bella podría ser de mejor ayuda aquí," intervino Edward, pero Alice habló.

"Estoy contando de setenta y cinco a cien cuerpos calientes en este vídeo," dijo en voz alta, pero todos nos volvimos hacia ella. "También veo un camión semirremolque en esa propiedad que no vimos en el primer vuelo por encima, así que si quieren trasladar algo, muy bien van a poder moverlo en eso. _Cuatro_ torretas de armas, no tres. Las trincheras están dispersas por la propiedad, y todas están atendidas… muy bien."

Repentinamente la tensión llenó la habitación hasta su límite, porque ella no estaba ni siquiera cerca a haber terminado todavía.

"El camino que sube allí es un simple camino de tierra de un carril, cubierto de árboles… Cómo consiguieron subir esa semi allí, nunca lo sabré," murmuró, sus ojos nunca dejaron la pantalla, hasta que dio vuelta a la laptop, congelando una imagen. "Dos edificios, diez grandes tiendas de campaña, y dos nidos de pájaro a cada lado de la propiedad que son los suficientemente grandes para cuatro hombres yaciendo a la espera." Suspiró pesadamente, mirando alrededor a cada uno de nosotros.

Carlisle se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. "Está armado con precisión militar. Este grupo sabe lo que está haciendo. Estos hombres han visto la acción, han sido entrenados para combate. Miren esas trincheras…" Se quedó mirando la pantalla por un largo tiempo.

Miré hacia la pantalla por encima de la cabeza de Bethy, y luego alrededor de la mesa, mis ojos posándose por último en los de mi esposo. Esta no sería una misión sencilla. Estos hombres estaban preparados para luchar por lo que sea que planearan hacer. Walter y Lilith finalmente se habían rodeado de personas que sabían lo que estaban haciendo, y era bastante posible que alguien en esta mesa no volvería.

"Jesús," dije entre mi aliento, mis labios contra el cabello de Bethy, inhalando el dulce aroma de su champú, porque mi peor miedo se estaba volviendo realidad.

Sin embargo, eso solo pareció provocar que la planeación se pusiera de nuevo en marcha. Los platos fueron retirados, y páginas de papel en blanco se llenaron de bocetos y listas. Se planearon los equipos, y vi que mi nombre seguía en la lista.

Mi mano se azotó sobre la mesa. "¡ _Dije_ que no iba a ir!" Espeté, fulminándolos con la mirada.

La única persona que se movió fue Esme. Rodeó la mesa, extendiendo sus manos hacia mi hija. "Bethy, vámonos, corazón. Es hora de prepararte para la cama."

"Pero yo quiero…" Bethy comenzó a protestar, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera pronunciar las palabras, Edward giró su silla para tomar su rostro con cuidado entre sus manos.

"Te vamos a arropar, pequeña dulzura. Lo prometo," le dijo para tranquilizarla. "Solo danos unos minutos, ¿está bien? Puedes poner una película hasta que lleguemos allí."

Frunció sus labios para recibir un beso, y él se lo dio con mucho gusto y uno extra en su frente. "Está bien, papi."

Podrías escuchar el sonido de un alfiler al caer en el silencio que siguió a la salida de Esme y Bethy de la habitación. Podía sentir mi temperamento salir a la superficie, porque no estaban escuchando. Joder, no era que no quisiera ir, pero simplemente no podía arriesgarme.

"Dije que no, Carlisle," susurré por último, mirándolo a los ojos. "Voy a trabajar _aquí_ ," le dije, apuntando con un dedo la mesa.

"Dios, tú y Jasper realmente podrían ser de utilidad en uno de esos nidos," murmuró Eleazar, todavía mirando a la pantalla. "Con rifles en sus manos, podrían eliminar a la mitad de la población de ese lugar…"

"¿Qué tan lastimada estás?" Preguntó Carlisle de pronto, sus ojos estrechándose.

"Estoy bien," dije con un suspiro, levantándome al fin de la mesa. "Sin embargo, Edward tiene razón. Sin Benny y Wes, van a necesitar más que a Alice, Rose y Makenna. Van a necesitar a alguien que vigile las trasmisiones de vídeo, que monitoree la radio, y se asegure que no estén encima el uno del otro. Van a necesitar a alguien más que siga las imágenes térmicas satelitales. Alguien más va a tener que estar preparado para cualquier información que pudieran necesitar. Mis chicas son malditamente buenas, pero conmigo, son mejores."

"Vamos, Bells," se rio Jasper, negando. "Nunca te has echado atrás para una lucha. No vas a dejar que un moretoncito te detenga, ¿verdad?"

Sabía que estaba bromeando, y estoy segura que Edward también lo sabía, pero mi esposo no podía simplemente quedarse ahí y dejar que me acosaran.

"¡Suficiente! ¡Ella no va a ir!" Gruñó, azotando su mano sobre la mesa.

"Bueno, demonios, ahí se va mi compañera de equipo," dijo Mickey con un suspiro, recargándose en su silla y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Parecía ofendida, como si la estuviera abandonando.

"Mick, no," dije entre mi aliento, sacudiendo mi cabeza. " _Quiero_ ir. Es solo que no puedo."

"Bueno, quiero saber por qué," dijo Rose repentinamente, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí. "Irías al infierno de ida y vuelta para proteger a este equipo. Quiero saber por qué no lo harás esta vez."

"No es que _no lo haré_ …" Comencé a decir, pero cerré mis ojos con fuerza, empezando a perder el control de mis emociones, porque no iban a aceptar nada sino la verdad.

Por fin abrí los ojos para encontrar a Edward mirándome, una mueca en su rostro, pero sus ojos eran tan cálidos, porque sabía que estaba a punto de hacer algo para lo que no estaba preparada.

"No hay otra opción, bebé," le susurré.

Asintió, guiñándome un ojo. "Lo sé, amor. Todo estará bien."

Tan simple como eran esas tres palabras, le creí. ¿Cómo no podría hacerlo? Él siempre hacía que todo estuviera bien. Parecía demasiado pronto para decirles, porque el pequeño dentro de mí era solo del tamaño de un "frijol", como el médico lo describió… o a ella. Cualquier cosa podría salir mal a este punto, ¿pero no era esa la razón para no luchar?

Con un profundo suspiro, miré alrededor de la habitación, apoyando mis manos sobre la mesa. "No es que no quiera pelear. No puedo ir…" Lloré, finalmente perdiendo el control de mis emociones. "Estoy embarazada."

Edward me envolvió en sus brazos, poniéndome en su regazo. Ignoró el silencio ensordecedor, y luego la repentina explosión de voces, obligándome a que lo mirara. "Shh, dulzura," me dijo tranquilizador, su voz solo para mis oídos. "Está bien que lo sepan, amor." Limpió mis lágrimas y metió mi cabello detrás de mis orejas. "Sé que es pronto, pero el médico dijo que todo se veía perfecto. Que vas según lo planeado y que tus signos vitales eran fuertes, bebé." Pegué su frente a la mía, asintiendo contra él, pero continuó. "Sé que estás asustada, Bella. Lo veo cuando me miras. Por favor, no te preocupes. ¿Por favor? ¿Por mí?"

"No puedo prometerte eso, Edward," dije sorbiéndome la nariz, "pero no podía mentirles tampoco."

Sonrió, besándome suavemente, pero inclinándose hacia mi oído. "Toda va estar bien. Por favor, no llores, amor."

"Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con los ataques de histeria," me sorbí la nariz y me reí al mismo tiempo.

"Malditas hormonas," bromeó en voz baja, y los dos levantamos la vista cuando Carlisle se aclaró la garganta, la habitación en silencio otra vez.

Estaba conteniendo su sonrisa, y haciendo un maldito buen trabajo, porque casi parecía enojado cuando negó. "Supongo que eso lo resuelve. No vas a ir."

Sabiendo que estaba por explotar de orgullo, gemí dramáticamente, rodando los ojos. "¡Eso es lo que había estado tratando de decirte!"

Al parecer todo el mundo estaba esperando a que Carlisle se quebrara, porque tan pronto la enorme y amplia sonrisa llena de orgullo se extendió en su rostro, toda la mesa estalló en celebración.

Fui apartada de Edward por varios pares de manos. Fui abrazada y besada y felicitada, y de pronto, la tensión en la habitación pareció elevarse. Necesitaban estas noticias. Necesitaban algo _bueno_ en medio de toda esta jodida mierda. Y mientras miraba alrededor a Emmett, Jasper, Sam y Alec, y luego a mis chicas, y finalmente a Edward, me di cuenta de que ahora tenían algo por lo cual luchar. Lo habían hecho antes—luchar como leones para recuperarnos a Bethy y a mí—pero las cosas se habían vuelto difíciles, tediosas, y ahora abrumadoras a medida que la siguiente batalla se cernía sobre nosotros. Las vidas de estas personas habían sido puestas de cabeza—algunas, como Mickey, no habían estado en casa en meses. Demonios, el bebé Caleb apenas había visto su propia casa desde que nació. Mi anuncio les dio algo nuevo en lo que centrarse, algo por lo que valía la pena patear traseros—conseguir que Edward y yo y todos los demás volviéramos a casa a salvo, y la venganza por siquiera habernos tocado para empezar.

También era la razón por la que Edward y yo no podíamos dejar esta misión. El compromiso, la lealtad que estaba en torno a la mesa, estas personas—mi familia y amigos—eran inteligentes, valientes, fuertes, y lo mejor de lo mejor. Bufé una carcajada en mi interior, pensando que si Walter no sabía lo que se le avecinaba antes… nunca vería la mierda que se le acercaba.

Brazos familiares y cálidos me envolvieron, y Edward me atrajo a él. "Ven, amor. Vamos a arropar a nuestra niña."

Deseando cada posible minuto que pudiera tener con Edward y Bethy, asentí y sonreí. "Sí," accedí, inclinándome para besar su frente. "Además, supongo que los verdaderos planes inician por la mañana."

"No me importa," gruñó con voz ronca en mi oído mientras me guiaba por el pasillo hacia nuestra habitación. "En este momento, solo quiero tiempo con mis chicas. Toda la demás mierda puede esperar."

Le sonreí con suficiencia, porque de nuevo, parecíamos estar en la misma longitud de onda cuando se trataba de nuestros pensamientos. Me incliné, besando su cuello justo debajo de su oreja, ronroneando, "Sí, _señor_."

* * *

 _ **Como dicen por acá en mi rancho, ya salió el peine jajaja. Ya todos saben de la nueva adquisición del equipo, y por lo visto fue algo bueno porque les dio algo más por lo cual luchar. No podía faltar el orgulloso Poppy**_ _ **encantado por tener un nuevo nieto. Pero como vimos, la batalla que les espera es mucho más difícil que la anterior, ¿podrán salir todos ilesos? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Espero que les haya gustado el capi, como siempre, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Recuerden que un gracias no cuesta nada y si nos hace muy feliz**_ _ **Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente capi.**_


	19. Chapter 19

La declaración obligada :P Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de **_Drotuno_** , yo solo soy la traductora.

 **De nuevo me acompaña mi Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, y por ello gracias a ella también.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 19

 **EDWARD**

"Quiero ver a Goliall mañana, mami," dijo mi pequeña, dando un gran bostezo cuando Bella subió las mantas hasta su barbilla.

"Lo haremos," se rio Bella bajito. "También puedo decir que lo he extrañado."

Estaba recargado en la entrada de la que solía ser la habitación de mi madre, pero ahora tía Kate la había convertido en una habitación realmente linda para Bethy. Seguía teniendo flores y encaje, femenino y con adornos, pero no para un adulto. Pinturas de paisajes habían sido remplazadas con princesas, fotos mías y de mi papá estaban ahora en marcos de colores brillantes, no los plateados en los que mi madre las había puesto, y había un rebosante baúl de juguetes en la esquina que parecía haber crecido desde Navidad.

"Las llevaré a las dos al granero por la mañana, pequeña dulzura," le prometí, entrando en la habitación. " _Antes_ del trabajo," añadí con una ceja levantada a Bella. Mis dos chicas sonrieron felices, y me reí entre dientes. "A ese viejo caballo loco le agradan más ustedes dos que yo, de todos modos," murmuré con amargura, lo que era la maldita verdad, aunque no me molestaba ni un poco.

Se rieron al mismo tiempo, y el sonido simplemente me _hizo_ sentir cosas. Me senté en el borde de la cama, besando la frente de Bethy, su nariz, y luego de nuevo su frente de manera que pudiera inhalar profundamente su dulce y limpio aroma. Pequeñas manos agarraron mi rostro, y le sonreí, porque ella estaba totalmente inconsciente de toda la mierda que se estaba desatando a su alrededor. Estaba feliz y contenta, sin una preocupación en el maldito mundo. Mientras tanto, mi próxima misión me estaba desgarrando por dentro, porque lo desconocido podía ser jodidamente atemorizante. Estaba malditamente seguro que esa era la razón por la que mi esposa quería mantener nuestro nuevo pequeño en secreto, aunque esa mierda se había arruinado por completo ahora.

Bella había intentado con todas sus putas fuerzas que todos en el comedor dejaran las cosas así, pero la _conocían_ ; sabían que no se echaría para atrás en una pelea, que lucharía con uñas y dientes a mi lado. Demonios, era más fuerte y valiente que algunos hombres que habían estado estacionados conmigo en el extranjero. Y nuestros amigos, nuestra familia lo sabían, de modo que cuando no les dio una verdadera razón por la que no iría, todos se dieron cuenta que mentía.

Sonreí contra la frente de Bethy al pensar en lo que ese pequeño anuncio había provocado. Al principio, estaban impactados, y luego explotaron, aunque no estaban seguros de qué hacer exactamente al respecto. Querían estar contentos por nosotros, de haber visto que estábamos eufóricos, pero no estaban seguros de lo que significaba para la misión. Fue necesaria la aprobación de mi padre y su empalagosa alegría, para que ellos se dieran cuenta que esa mierda era algo bueno. De hecho, cuando finalmente me felicitó, me dio un puto abrazo completo por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, diciéndome que ahora entendía mi ira con relación a quedarnos. También me dijo que Bella no tenía que trabajar en la misión en lo absoluto—equipo de información o no—si no quería, pero le dije que nunca podría impedírselo.

"Duérmete, bebé," le susurré a Bethy.

"No estoy cansada," argumentó, dando de nuevo un gran bostezo.

Bella se rio entre dientes detrás de mí, y le sonreí a mi hija. "Claro," le dije con ironía. "Te propongo algo… Duérmete, y veremos si mañana puedo ponerte encima de Goliat y pasearte en el potrero. ¿Está bien?"

"Está bien, papi," me dijo, bostezando otra vez, sus ojos iluminándose al escuchar eso, pero siguieron muy soñolientos.

"Buena niña," le dije con un suspiro, besando sus labios fruncidos. "Solo dulces sueños, pequeño soldado."

"Sí, señor."

"Te amo," le dije, levantándome de su cama para que Bella pudiera besarla también.

"También te amo, papi." Dijo con voz baja, sus párpados pesados cuando Bella le susurró sus buenas noches, pero mi corazón dolió por la visión ante mí, porque esos "que hay sí" no salían de mi mente mientras las veía.

Bella dejó la puerta media abierta, y caminamos hacia mi vieja habitación. Me senté pesadamente en la orilla de la cama, agarrando mi cabello en puños.

"¿Edward?"

Negué, mis emociones eran demasiadas, pero tiernos dedos levantaron mi rostro.

"Háblame, Edward," me dijo en voz baja, pero por la mirada en sus ojos, lo sabía.

"Y-Yo… T-Tienes q-que p-prometerme q-que t-tú… T-Todo lo q-que n-necesitas e-está en la c-caja de s-seguridad en c-casa, si a-algo…"

"Oh," gimió Bella, sacudiendo su cabeza. " _No vamos_ a tener esta conversación ahora, cariño," me dijo con firmeza, asegurándose de que la estuviera mirando. " _Lo haremos_ , pero no ahora."

"Necesitas saberlo, Bella," le dije, por fin encontrando mi voz. "¡Joder, _tienes_ que entender!" Le rogué, aferrándome a los lados de su camiseta y acercándola a mí. "Nunca, _jamás_ quise que tuvieras que lidiar con esta mierda. Nunca quise dejarte y hacer misiones como esta. Jamás."

"Lo sé." Su voz tranquila mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello. "También estoy asustada, Edward."

"S-Sé q-que l-lo e-estás," balbuceé, sacudiendo mi cabeza, porque esta mierda era demasiado. "Necesito que entiendas que todo de mí, todo lo que soy… empieza y termina contigo y con Bethy… y oh Dios, este de aquí," dije entre mi aliento, levantando su camiseta de manera que pudiera dejar un beso en su vientre. "Todo."

"Lo sabemos," susurró en respuesta, las emociones empezando apoderase de ella. "Nunca lo hemos dudado, cariño."

Me enderecé, dejando mi mano en su estómago mientras la miraba a los ojos. "¡Maldita sea, te _prometo_ que daré todo de mí allá afuera!"

Sonrió y sorbió un poco su nariz. "Estoy muy segura que nunca te he visto hacer un trabajo a medias en nada, Edward."

Solté un resoplido, viendo a lo que se refería, pero no me detuvo de besar nuevamente su estómago. Levanté la vista hacia ella, diciendo, "Solo quiero que sepas esto… Estás completamente respaldada, si algo sucede. Esto es todo lo que voy a decir al respecto, amor. ¿Pero me entiendes?"

"Cristo," dijo con un sollozo, apartándose de mí y quitando el cabello de su rostro. "No quiero el puñetero dinero, Edward. No es eso lo que necesito. Te necesito a ti. Necesito que estés concentrado, porque tienes que estar con ellos. Te necesito calmado y listo, bebé. Por favor. ¡Ya es bastante malo que no pueda estar contigo!"

La jalé con rudeza de nuevo hacia mí, poniéndola finalmente en mi regazo. Enterró su rostro en mi cuello, llorando casi de forma incontrolable. Todo su cuerpo envuelto alrededor de mí—sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y sus piernas en torno a mi cintura. Se aferró a mí, su cuerpo templando de miedo, y de pronto vi lo que yo estaba haciendo. Estaba entrando en pánico, lo que no estaba ayudando para nada en nuestra situación.

"Está bien, está bien," dije con un suspiro, rindiéndome al fin. "Lo siento, bebé. Yo solo… te vi con Bethy, y me puse histérico. No quiero perderme nada, ¿sabes?" Le pregunté, y asintió contra mi cuello. "Y el pensar en dejarte sola... lo odio. Odio no poder simplemente disfrutar de este nuevo pequeño," le susurré, dándonos vuelta sobre la cama y acostándola de manera que pudiera tocarla. Me moví hacia abajo en su cuerpo, pegando mis labios al estómago de Bella. "Hey, ahí dentro…" Dije, sonriendo cuando Bella soltó unas risitas sorbiéndose la nariz. "Siento haber molestado a mami."

"Edward," Bella se rio con un resoplido, rodando los ojos, pero sus dedos se entrelazaron en mi cabello.

"Tiendo a cabrearla repetidamente, porque no la escucho," le hablé a su estómago, que ahora estaba temblando por la risa. "Un consejo, pequeño… Solo escúchala, y todo estará bien."

Bella perdió el control, haciéndose un ovillo por las risitas y sorbiéndose la nariz. "Eso no siempre es cierto, Edward."

La acerqué de nuevo a mí, sonriendo, porque maldición, prefería escucharla reír que ver sus malditas lágrimas. "Generalmente," le dije con una risita, encogiendo un hombro. "Lo siento, amor. Es solo que…"

Cálidos dedos encontraron mis labios, deteniéndome. Bella negó despacio. "En realidad _no son necesarias_ las explicaciones, cariño. En serio. Lo entiendo." Respiró hondo, acercándome para un breve beso. "Para ser honestos, no estoy segura cómo te has mantenido todo este tiempo—comenzando con el secuestro de Bethy. Así que, sí, Edward, tienes permitido perder el control. Únete al club de las hormonas."

Solté una carcajada, abrazándola con fuerza. "¿Te lo imaginas? Le dispararía a algún cabrón… _después_ de decirle que se vaya a la mierda."

Se rio entre dientes, pero asintió de acuerdo. "¿Ves? Debí haberle disparado a Mindy."

Sonreí, todavía sin importarme una mierda esa perra malvada de mis días de escuela, porque mi chica amaba mi tartamudeo.

Bella se puso seria, y luego se sentó, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. "Estoy casi segura que esta conversación," dijo, haciendo un ademán entre nosotros, "está ocurriendo por toda la casa justo ahora. Rose está aterrada de perder a Emmett ahora que Caleb está aquí, Obie probablemente se va a poner canoso para cuando todo haya terminado, y Alice puede que termine con una crisis nerviosa. ¿Sabías que Wes ya ha llamado a Makenna unas diez veces?" Me preguntó, y sacudí mi cabeza diciendo que no. "Joder, todos estamos realmente nerviosos. Y _deberíamos estarlo_ , porque son riesgos terribles contra hombres que no parecen que tengan nada que perder más que sus vidas. Ovejas ciegas, siguiendo a un líder enloquecido…" Murmuró las últimas palabras negando lentamente.

Tomó una respiración profunda y la dejó salir, jugando con mis dedos. Cuando me miró, estaba un poco más calmada, pero demonios, así era cómo siempre trabajábamos… juntos. "Voy a hacerte una promesa," me dijo, su pequeña barbilla sobresaliendo en desafío. "Voy romperme el trasero para mantenerlos funcionando como una máquina sin problemas allá afuera."

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, la acerqué para un beso. "Sé que lo harás, dulzura," le susurré contra sus labios. "Lo siento de nuevo," le dije cuando se enderezó. Froté la parte exterior de sus _jeans_ , mirándola. "No había escuchado información de inteligencia como esa en mucho tiempo, bebé," le expliqué, pasando saliva nerviosamente. "Va a ser una tremenda lucha de mierda." Negué despacio.

"¿Quieres salirte, Edward?" Me preguntó, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí.

Abrí mi boca para responder, y luego la cerré de nuevo. Tomando una respiración profunda, consideré lo que me estaba ofreciendo, porque no había un miembro del equipo que pensara mal de mí por salirme. Tampoco juzgarían a Emmett. Los dos teníamos hijos, y ahora tenía a otro en camino, pero algo sobre el dejarlos no me agradaba.

"No." Sacudí mi cabeza. "Quiero terminar con esto, Bella. Y ya ni siquiera es por venganza por tomarlas a Bethy y a ti… aunque para mí mayormente, es por eso. Es para detener a estos tipos. Ahora es para ayudar a Eleazar, porque estuvo allí para nosotros. ¿Sabes?"

Asintió, pero podía ver las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. "Es lo correcto," susurró, tocando sus _jeans_. "Es solo que… quiero decir…" Bufó en frustración, encontrando al fin mi mirada mientras grandes y gordas lágrimas corrían por su rostro. "No te atrevas a hacer algo que pudiera matarte, Edward. Solo…" Sorbió su nariz, limpiando su rostro con el dorso de su mano. "Solo olvida que voy a estar desmoronándome, y joder, concéntrate," dijo con un resoplido, rodando los ojos.

Me reí bajito, tirando de ella para que se acostara junto a mí, dándome la cara. "Nada de desmoronarse, dulzura. Necesito que esto," le dije, dando golpecitos a su sien con mi dedo, "me ayude a ubicarme. Puede que no te tenga a mi lado, pero escucharé todo lo que digas. Lo juro. Mañana trazaremos un plan, amor."

Asintió, dejando salir un profundo suspiro. Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en donde sus dedos estaban jugando con mi camiseta. Levanté la mano, tocando su rostro y limpiando lo que quedaba de sus lágrimas. No dijimos nada por un momento, pero me acerqué a ella, deslizando mi brazo debajo de su cabeza.

Pegó su frente a la mía, cerrando los ojos.

"Deberías dormir un poco, bebé," le dije, porque sabía que el embarazo combinado con todo el estrés tenía que estarla desgastando.

Sacudió su cabeza. "No estoy cansada."

Me reí entre dientes, besando sus labios, pero mi mano no pudo mantenerse alejada para nada de la suave y delicada piel de su estómago. "Suenas como Bethy. Las dos son tercas como mulas."

"Y ustedes dos se alían contra mí," dijo con una risita, dejando un dulce beso en mi mandíbula. "Tal vez este de aquí ayude a nivelar las cosas."

Sonreí, amando esa idea, mi pulgar rozando su ombligo al mismo tiempo que las puntas de mis dedos hacían contacto con el borde su sujetador. "¿Dos contra dos?" Verifiqué con una risita.

"Mmmm," murmuró, sus manos deslizándose debajo de mi camiseta. "Edward," lloriqueó de forma adorable cuando la tela no cooperaba porque estábamos acostados. "Fuera. Quítatela."

Sonreí, sentándome y llevando mi mano hacia atrás para quitármela por encima de mi cabeza, pero en lugar de acostarme otra vez junto a ella, mis manos de inmediato se fueron al botón de sus _jeans_. Levantó sus caderas, permitiéndome bajarlos y arrojarlos a un costado de la cama, quedando en ropa interior y camiseta.

"Ya que no estás _cansada_ ," suspiré dramáticamente, "puedes al menos estar cómoda." Me reí entre dientes al ver su sonrisa de suficiencia, deshaciéndome de mis _jeans_ y subiendo a la cama junto a ella, donde me recibió con los brazos abiertos y un profundo y dulce suspiro.

Al verla, me arrepentí de nuevo por mi momento de pánico. Estaba bajo bastante presión de por sí. Se veía tan malditamente hermosa, mientras profundos ojos marrones se enfocaban más en su dedo trazando mi tatuaje que en mirarme. Me acerqué, besando el pequeño pliegue de preocupación entre sus cejas.

La _conocía_ ; estaba eufórica por el nuevo bebé, pero tenía miedo de siquiera _pensar_ en el futuro Estaba aterrorizada de que yo no estuviera allí, de que algo saliera terriblemente mal con la misión. La parte más inquietante era que su intuición era aguda—tan aguda como una puta navaja para rasurar—y eso significaba que realmente tenía un jodido presentimiento de lo que estábamos por hacer.

"No pienses más, dulzura," le susurré. "No aquí. No en esta habitación. ¿Entendido?" Le pregunté, levantando su cabeza con mis dedos debajo de su barbilla de manera que pudiera mirarme a los ojos. "Siento haber entrado en pánico. Siento que se hayan ido todos contra ti y te obligaran a decirles la verdad, pero tal vez es lo mejor que lo sepan. Y siento que no podamos simplemente disfrutar esto," dije con un profundo suspiro, mis dedos extendiéndose amplios sobre su estómago. La empujé gentilmente sobre su espalda, agachándome para besar su vientre. "Cuando todo esto termine, pequeño," comencé a decir, hablando con mi nueva adición _y_ mi esposa, "construiremos tu propia habitación, y tu mamá puede hacer compras hasta derretir las tarjetas. Mami ya no llorará… a menos que sea por ver alguna tonta película para chicas."

Bella soltó una risita, mirando hacia abajo por su cuerpo en mi dirección.

Levanté un poco más su camiseta, dejando un sendero de besos desde su ombligo hacia arriba al borde sus costillas, disfrutando del dulce sonido de su risa, algo que había trabajado en evocar durante toda nuestra relación tantas veces como pudiera.

"Vamos a hacer listas de nombres—de niño y niña—y vamos a pelear por cómo vamos a llamarte," continué, sonriendo contra su piel cuando Bella se burló, porque había sido malditamente sencillo ponerle nombre a Bethy una vez que supimos que íbamos a tener una niña "Vamos a sentarnos con tu hermana mayor y contarle sobre ti. Y la que te espera, peque. Solo te estoy dando una advertencia. Ella es una fuerza a tener en cuenta."

"¡No me digas!" Bella se rio entre dientes, sus uñas rascando deliciosamente mi cuero cabelludo.

"La dominación del mundo," Bella y yo dijimos juntos, riéndonos bajito.

"Sé que parece una locura en este momento, pero estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos, pequeño," le susurré, mi frente cayendo al pecho de Bella. "No siempre será así, lo juro."

Mi mano se escabulló hacia su espalda baja y acercándola a mí, teniendo cuidado con su moretón. Besando su piel de nuevo, le permití a mi lengua una rápida probada de ella. Dios, joder, todavía la deseaba tanto, exactamente igual que en el columpio del porche delantero la noche anterior, pero sentía que no estaba bien estando ella tan cansada, tan emocionalmente estresada—algo que era en parte mi culpa para empezar. Me sentía insaciable de ella, no desconsiderado.

Mis dedos dejaron su piel, sujetando las mantas junto a ella en su lugar, a fin de contenerme, pero tenía que besarla. Me empujé para subir sobre ella, fijando mi mirada en la suya. Su respiración era pesada, sus dedos tiraban de mis hombros. Ojos oscuros encontraron los míos a través de largas pestañas, sus dientes mordiendo ese hermoso labio inferior, y su cuerpo retorciéndose en las ondulaciones más hermosas.

"Oh maldita sea," susurré, sacudiendo mi cabeza y cerrando mis ojos con fuerza por un momento, porque tenía puto miedo de que la estuviera entendiendo mal. "Por favor, dime… Mierda, dime que estamos en la misma sintonía, bebé."

No dijo nada, pero sus manos se deslizaron lentamente hacia arriba por mi pecho, sobre mis hombros, y dentro de mi cabello. Acercándome a ella. Su boca estaba sobre la mía antes de que pudiera pensar, y toda la mierda había terminado. El gemido que se me escapó fue descarado y profundo, porque joder, la necesitaba. Mi cuerpo instintivamente se movió hacia la cuna entre sus muslos, y me congelé cuando dio un grito ahogado. No quería lastimarla.

"No te atrevas a moverte," jadeó Bella, sujetándome con tenacidad, incluso yendo tan lejos como para envolver sus piernas en torno a mi cintura. "Estoy bien. No me estás lastimando, cariño," me dijo para tranquilizarme, mordisqueando mis labios, pero me sostuve lejos de ella. "Necesito sentir el peso, Edward. Te sientes tan bien."

Recordando cómo era cuando estaba embarazada de Bethy, sabía que su piel estaba ultra sensible. Apoyándome con una mano a un lado de su cabeza, me lancé por su boca nuevamente, la otra soltó el edredón y bajó apenas tocándola por debajo de su camiseta. Esta vez, tomé su pecho, pasando mi pulgar por su pezón, provocando que se le escapara la más hermosa combinación de un lloriqueo y un gruñido.

Todo el control, todas esas caricias tiernas nos dejaron, dando paso a movimientos bruscos para quitarle su camiseta, mi bóxer, y por último, su ropa interior. Volví a caer encima de ella, mis codos posándose en la cama a cada lado de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que la besaba hasta dejarla sin sentido. Todo en ella estaba respondiendo tan rápidamente—cada giro de sus caderas, cada tirón a mi cabello y ahora a mi trasero, y cada mordisco de dientes, labios, y lengua a mi boca.

La cabeza de Bella se echó hacia atrás, su respiración era casi áspera mientras devoraba su cuello. Su cuerpo se arqueó, sus pechos se acercaron a mi rostro, como una ofrenda. Giré mis caderas, sonriendo contra su pezón cuando mi polla rozó contra su clítoris, provocando que otro sonido desesperado se hiciera eco en la habitación.

"Joder, Edward, me estás provocando," me acusó, agarrando cada lado de mi rostro y me acercó de nuevo a ella. "Basta… Dentro, ahora. Por favor…"

Sonreí de nuevo, deslizando mi lengua por mi labio inferior y girando mis caderas otra vez. Arrastrando mis labios a través de su mejilla hacia su oreja, susurré, "¿Pero estás lo suficientemente mojada, dulzura?"

El sonido que dejó salir fue casi como una carcajada y un gemido combinados. "No tienes idea… Edward…"

Mi polla se deslizó justo en su entrada, y me quedé completamente quieto, luchando contra todo deseo de empujar hacia adelante, de reclamarla con intensidad. "¿Así… así está bien?" Susurré, mordisqueando sus labios, una mano se apoyó encima de su cabeza y la otra se deslizó hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su costado.

" _Muy_ bien," confirmó, asintiendo solo un poco. "Las mantas están protegiendo mi espalda, cariño."

Pese a que los dos estuviésemos fuera de control, eso no nos detenía de cuidar el uno del otro, física y mentalmente. Ella sabía que me mataría el lastimarla.

Dicho eso, me enfundé totalmente dentro de ella, y mi boca se abrió cuando mi respiración se detuvo. Dios, se sentía tan jodidamente bien después de desearla por dos malditos días. Calidez y humedad me atraían, me envolvían. Todo su cuerpo pareció sujetarme, desde sus brazos y piernas, hasta su dulce y ardiente coño. Su boca en mi cuello, su agarre en mi espalda y mi trasero, y sus caderas instándome a moverme toda esa mierda me hacía desear tanto el correrme.

"Mierda, amor, me estás matando," jadeé. "Quédate quieta, quédate quieta… solo por un segundo."

Quería rodar mis ojos al ver su malvada, pero aun así _sexy_ sonrisa, pero no pude. Amaba empujar mis putos límites, y no se necesitaba mucho para eso. Le gustaba que no podía decirle que no o mantenerme alejado de ella, y vivía totalmente para hacerme perder mi mierda cuando se trataba de ella.

Echarme hacia atrás y empujar hacia adelante con un giro de mis caderas borró esa sonrisa engreída de su rostro, provocando que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás y su gemido muriera en su garganta. Lo hice de nuevo, una y otra vez, viéndola perder el control de sí misma al sentir mi polla golpeando ese punto en lo más profundo dentro de ella, donde lo necesitaba. Deslizando mi mano por su costado hacia su pierna, la levanté, atorándola al fin en la curva de mi codo, solo para sentir más, más profundo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que su cuerpo se estremeciera, para que sus manos me agarraran con fuerza, y sus ojos rodaran dentro de su cabeza.

"Oh, joder sí, bebé," le insté en voz baja en su oído, arremolinando mi lengua sobre el punto débil que la volvía loca. "Córrete con fuerza para mí, amor. Olvídate de todo lo demás con excepción de cómo se siente mi polla," le ordené, arrastrando mis dientes ligeramente por su piel. "Se siente bien, ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo te follo con fuerza, despacio y _profundo_?" Le pregunté, penetrándola con solo un poco más de fuerza.

La respiración de Bella se detuvo, y sus manos se dispararon hacia mi rostro, sus ojos rodando dentro de su cabeza otra vez. "Sí, mierda…" Jadeó, mordisqueando mi labio inferior. "Edward, cariño… estoy tan cerca."

"Oh, lo sé," le dije, poniendo su pierna en mi hombro de manera que pudiera apoyar mi otra mano en la cama a fin de darle ese poco más de intensidad.

"Por favor, por favor, córrete conmigo," me suplicó, y había una desesperación para la que no estaba preparado, una necesidad que no había estado allí antes.

"Entonces, déjate llevar, bebé," le dije, besando sus labios y arrastrando mi lengua a lo largo de la suya. "Estoy justo allí."

No estaba seguro de que hubiera algo en este puñetero planeta más maravilloso que mi esposa cuando se corría, porque todo en ella se congelaba en una hermosa expresión. Sus dedos se enterraban en mi espalda para acercarme, y sus piernas se apretaban en torno a mí.

Pero fue cuando jadeó, "Te amo," que finalmente me dejé llevar, una sarta de profanidades y te amos le acompañaron.

Mi cabeza tocó su hombro al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer su pierna sobre la cama. Me preocupaba que mi peso fuera demasiado para su espalda, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para quitarme de encima de ella. En todo caso, me estaba sujetando con más fuerza.

"Dime que no te estoy aplastando," le susurré, y sonrió contra la piel de mi hombro.

"No, estoy muy bien en este momento," me dijo, y la maldita diversión en su voz era imposible de pasar desapercibida.

Me reí bajito, girando mi cabeza para besar su cuello. Se inclinó hacia mí, acariciando mi mandíbula con su nariz. Me levanté, apoyando mis codos a cada lado de su cabeza, pero dándole el peso que parecía querer. Quité el cabello de su rostro, besando sus labios con ternura.

Podía ver todas las emociones titilando en su rostro—amor—la dicha de la saciedad, cansancio, y miedo. Fue la última emoción la que igualaba la mía.

"No quieres hablar de ello, ¿cierto?" Le pregunté de forma vaga, pero era muy buena en saber a lo que me refería.

"Solo esto," dijo con un suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza y apartando su mirada de mí. "Sé que tengo lo necesario… _financieramente_ , y sí, cuidaré de nuestros hijos si algo pasa, Edward. Pero nunca habrá alguien para mí, que no seas tú. Necesitas saber eso."

Abrí mi boca para hablar, porque entendía completamente y estaba totalmente de acuerdo con esa mierda, pero me detuvo al poner sus dedos sobre mis labios.

"Necesito esto—tú—esta noche. Estar así. Necesito sentirte y hablar contigo y abrazarte," me dijo, pasando saliva con nerviosismo. "Pero te voy a pedir algo cuando nos levantemos."

"¿También quieres un paseo en Goliat, dulzura?" Le dije bromeando, tratando de mejorar un poco lo que sea que fuera a decirme, porque me moría del puto miedo.

"En realidad, sí," dijo con una risita, besándome rápidamente cuando me reía de ella. "Bien, después de que juegues con tus chicas en la mañana, necesito que te desconectes con esa parte de tu personalidad, Edward. Necesito que guardes dentro de ti al papá y esposo para el proceso de planeamiento y que solo pienses con el soldado que vino a salvarme de Miller."

Bufé un profundo suspiro, sabiendo exactamente lo que me estaba pidiendo.

"Y luego," continuó sin dejarme decir nada, "necesitas hacer exactamente lo mismo cuando se preparen y dirijan a la cabaña. Yo voy a tratar de hacer lo mismo, pero es más importante que tú lo hagas, bebé. El soldado, el mercenario que conocí antes… él no se andaba con tonterías y estaba totalmente concentrado en cualquier plan que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo. Tienes que hacer eso, Edward, porque no puedo imaginar que Eleazar deje pasar más de un par de horas antes de que cargue y se dirija a esa cabaña."

Asentí, besándola de nuevo. "Está bien," dije con un suspiro, encogiendo ligeramente mis hombros. "Supongo que todos vamos a tener que concentrarnos así. Bethy no…"

"No tendrá la oportunidad de verte, o a sus tíos, o incluso a su _Poppy_ así. Estoy muy segura que Esme y la tía Kate, sin mencionar a Obie y Tom, la mantendrán ocupada en la granja, y estará en la cama cuando te vayas," dijo en voz baja, y podía ver su corazón rompiéndose al pensarlo.

"Así que, tengo que hacer que la mañana cuente, ¿eh?" Le pregunté, sonando casi amargado, pero Bella tenía razón; los dos sintiendo pánico, los dos cagándonos del miedo por la misión que se aproximaba no estaba ayudando una mierda.

"No quise decirlo a…"

La besé con rudeza, finalmente rodándonos sobre nuestros costados, todavía uno frente al otro. "Lo sé," le dije. "Pero tienes razón. En todo."

"Sé que la tengo," dijo con una risita, llevando una sonrisa irónica. "Sin embargo, ahora estás conmigo," dijo con un suspiro, acercándome. "Haz que cuente, cariño."

Me lancé por su boca nuevamente, deseándola de nuevo, sin vergüenza o disculpa. Y vino a mí voluntariamente. Todo se sentía como una despedida, y odiaba esa mierda, pero mi chica era malditamente lista. Sabía que teníamos que dirigirnos a esta misión con insensibilidad y control, la sensación de "a la mierda las consecuencias" que solíamos trasmitir. Desafortunadamente, ahora había una maldita tonelada de consecuencias—esposas, esposos, novios, novias, e hijos—que no estaban allí cuando hacíamos esto de tiempo completo. Antes, estábamos solos, solteros, centrados, y jodidamente mortales. Teníamos que ser así de nuevo si íbamos a arriesgar a nuestro pequeño equipo contra tales pronósticos.

La puse encima de mí, guiándola para que bajara sobre mí, y olvidándome de mí mismo, mis emociones, y mis preocupaciones en lo más profundo dentro de ella.

~oOo~

 **BELLA**

Puse mis manos dentro de las mangas de mi sudadera, peinando a medias un cabello suelto que tenía en la cara. Había olvidado lo frías que podían ser las mañanas en la granja, sin importar que fuera el puto verano. Subí mis pies sobre la paca de heno, envolviendo mis piernas con mis brazos ahora sin manos.

Sonreí con suficiencia, poniendo mi barbilla sobre mis rodillas, viendo a las dos personas más importantes en mi vida debatir un pequeño argumento.

"Sin silla, papi," gruñó Bethy, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Solo Goliall."

"Necesitas algo de lo que agarrarte, nena," replicó él, negando al ver su posición con los brazos cruzados y un rostro serio.

"Su pelo," dijo ansiosa, señalando a Goliat, que los observaba a ambos con tranquilo interés, casi divertido. A él le importaba una mierda cualquier forma.

"Crin, pequeña dulzura," la corrigió automáticamente, pero cuando ella le rodó los ojos y suspiro básicamente le dijo, "Lo que digas."

"No puedo esperar a que la _Bambina_ sea una adolescente," se rio Alec, dejándose caer junto a mí. "Va a ser una diablilla, joder, lo juro por Dios."

Sam estaba de pie en silencio junto a él, viendo todo con una mirada perspicaz. Nunca decía mucho, pero no tenía que hacerlo.

Sonreí, pero cayó rápidamente, porque vi a Edward ceder con ella. La cargó, riéndose con ella y besando su sien, antes de sentarla a horcajadas en Goliat, que se movió un poco sobre sus patas. Una expresión intensa y sombría de dolor cruzó por el rostro de mi esposo cuando palmeó el cuello del caballo, hablándole en voz baja. Edward tomó las riendas y comenzó con un paso lento alrededor del potrero mientras Bethy balbuceaba y les daba instrucciones entre risitas a él y a Goliat, con sus manos empuñando su crin negra.

"¿Él está bien?" Preguntó Alec.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No." Volví mi cabeza, descansándola en mis rodillas para verlo.

"No tiene que hacer esto," gimió Alec, negando. "Puede salirse… ayudarnos desde aquí."

"No lo hará," dije con un suspiro. " _No puede_ hacerlo. Lo necesitan en el campo. Necesitan su dirección, Alec. Y él quiere ver el final de esto."

Suspiró, recargándose contra las pacas detrás de nosotros. "Tontos tercos. Emmett está igual allá adentro. Y tú y Rose… ¿Están bien con esta mierda?"

Me reí una vez sin humor. "Si pueden mantenerse concentrados, planear perfectamente, y volver _en una maldita pieza_ , entonces estoy bien. Hasta entonces… no."

"Se está preparando para lo peor," dijo Sam en voz baja, pero sus ojos oscuros se alejaron del potrero y se posaron en mí. "¿Ha estado así desde las imágenes de satélite? ¿O desde que se enteró de que estás esperando?"

"Las dos, pero a medida que esta mierda se acerca, los dos simplemente…" Gemí, envolviendo mis manos alrededor de mi cintura en lugar de mis rodillas. Joder, estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para calmarme de una puta vez, entrar en modalidad de trabajo, pero era tan malditamente difícil cuando estaba viendo a mi pequeña familia al otro lado del terreno.

Alec y Sam sonrieron como idiotas, y no pude evitar reírme de ellos con un resoplido.

"No se supone que lo supieran todavía," gruñí, rodando los ojos al escuchar sus risas. "Anoche no podían simplemente dejar pasar esa mierda."

"Tú peleas mejor que muchos hombres y te _gusta_ , pequeña," se rio Sam. "Nadie se estaba creyendo todo eso que nos estabas lanzando anoche."

Me eché a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Sí, supongo que no."

"Y oh mi querido Dios, si _Poppy_ no estaba pavoneándose por la casa esta mañana," se rio Alec, poniendo la frente en su mano. "Casi esperaba que empezara a bailar en la puñetera cocina, cantando, 'Voy a ser abuelo otra vez…'"

"Esa, a cierto grado, es la razón por la que no quería decirles. Todos ustedes necesitan estar enfocados," espeté, tirando con fuerza de una paja de heno y arrojándola a la fría brisa.

"Oh vamos," dijo Sam con una risita, sentándose a mi otro lado, "no te molestes con nosotros. Si no crees que este nuevo pequeño le está dando a esa gente allá dentro algo nuevo en qué enfocarse, entonces no los conoces."

"No jodás," intervino Alec. " _Bambina_ , Caleb, y este de aquí…" dijo, señalando mi estómago y sacudiendo su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás lentamente. "Oh cielos, ellos son la verdadera razón por la que lo hacemos. Son la razón para planearlo bien, para detener a estos pendejos, y para asegurarnos de que todos volvamos a casa. Es darnos la mejor razón de todas para terminarlo. Y terminarlo _bien_." Alec me levantó una ceja hasta que asentí.

Sam murmuró de acuerdo, colocando una enorme y firme mano sobre mi hombro. "Se podría decir que somos afortunados, ¿sabes? Podemos proteger a los nuestros sin siquiera parpadear, pero no la gente contra quienes va este grupo. Verás, están en la ignorancia. No los verán venir. Y no lo podemos permitir, sin importar cuál sea el objetivo."

"Sí, es voluntario. Sí, podríamos dejar que El lo termine con su grupo de la CIA, pero…" Añadió Alec, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pero tendrían que empezar todo de nuevo, cuando nosotros ya lo sabemos todo," terminé tristemente por él.

"Exactamente," los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Y no lo olvides," gruñó Sam, una expresión sombría cruzando por su rostro, "cometieron el más grande error de su vida al tocar a uno de los nuestros." Señaló con su dedo al otro lado del terreno hacia el potrero a Bethy. "No podemos dejar pasar esa mierda, pequeña. Esa es la pura verdad."

Gemí. Venganza. Parecía que todo se reducía a la puta venganza, pero no era así, en realidad no. No se detendrían hasta que la amenaza—para ambos, nosotros y la gente inocente—fuera erradicada. Mi Edward uno de ellos.

Le asentí a Sam, sin poder decir mucho, porque en realidad no importaba de todos modos. Esto se iba a hacer ya sea que quisiera que esa mierda desapareciera o no.

"Veníamos a decirles que El estaba listo para empezar la reunión, pero…" Alec suspiró, mirando a Edward, que ahora estaba subiendo al lomo de Goliat con su hija frente a él. "Solo… tómense su tiempo, _Bellissima_."

"Sí, los retrasaremos de alguna forma," dijo Sam en voz baja, dándole a mi hombro un suave apretón, antes de inclinarse hacia mi oído. "Y felicitaciones, pequeña." Dejó un beso en mi sien, susurrando, "Me _aseguraré_ de que Edward vuelva a casa contigo. Lo juro."

Sonreí, lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos, porque los chicos más malos de nuestro grupo me acaban de dar la mejor plática motivacional de mi vida. "Gracias, chicos," le susurré, bajando mis piernas y poniéndome de pie cuando se alejaron.

Murmuré un gemido por lo deliciosamente adolorido que estaba mi cuerpo. Edward y yo nos habíamos quedados envueltos el uno en el otro toda la noche. No estaba segura de que alguno de los dos hubiese dormido mucho, pero nunca sentía más su amor que cuando todavía podía sentirlo al día siguiente.

Me acerqué a la cerca del potrero, sonriendo por como Edward tenía una mano firme en las riendas y un fuerte brazo alrededor de Bethy. "Hey, ustedes dos," canturreé, y las dos cabezas se giraron para mirarme.

"Ven a montar con nosotlos, mami," dijo Bethy entusiasmada, y le sonreí cuando Edward detuvo a Goliat junto a mí.

"No, ustedes háganlo," le dije, recibiendo besos aventados por los dos y una caricia con la nariz de Goliat.

"¿Estás segura?" Me preguntó Edward, su frente arrugándose.

"Sí," le dije con una sonrisa. "Estoy segura. Diviértanse," les dije, dándole al caballo otra palmeada en su cuello.

"La espalda está demasiado adolorida?" La engreída media sonrisa de Edward y su ceja levantada no pasó desapercibida, y sabía que estaba jodiendo conmigo.

"No… No, no mi _espalda_ ," gruñí, dándole un puñetazo en su pierna mientras se reía con sensualidad.

Dios, quería ocultarlos y mantenerlos a salvo. Deseaba que ese sonido nunca dejara mi memoria, porque sabía que tan pronto dejara ir a Bethy, iba a bloquear esa hermosa parte de él—probablemente más de lo que jamás lo había hecho—y yo tenía que hacer lo mismo.

~oOo~

Miré por la ventana, observando a Edward, Emmett, Jasper, y Alec hacer inventario de las armas y municiones y cargarlas en la enorme camioneta. Los rostros de Edward y Emmett se veían fríos, duros, y enojados. Demonios, el rostro de los otros dos hombres también. Apenas nos habíamos hablado una vez que nuestro tiempo en el potrero terminó. Edward había cargado a Bethy, susurrándole cosas que no pude escuchar, y renuentemente se la había entregado a la tía Kate y Esme. Sus hombros se habían caído un poco mientras se alejaba, pero ahora, estaban anchos y rígidos.

La primera parte de la reunión había sido lo básico—los dónde, los qué, y los qué tan lejos. Los quién, sabíamos _todo_ de esa mierda. A continuación, estudiamos el plano de la cabaña y el área circuncidante, algo que Alec y Emmett ya habían hecho y pudieron ponernos rápidamente al corriente. Una vez que hicimos eso, un plan básico había empezado a formarse.

Como es costumbre, el grupo fue dividido en pequeños y más efectivos equipos. Alec, Sam y Edward estaban en el equipo uno, y no estaba segura si no lo habían hecho a propósito para mi bien, para hacerme sentir que estaba mucho más protegido. Eleazar, Jasper, y Eric estaban en otro, porque su único propósito era tomar uno de los nidos en los árboles, para evaluar todo con sus rifles de francotirador listos. Spike, Mickey, y Carlisle estaban juntos, usando acción furtiva y la habilidad de Mickey de irrumpir donde sea. Iban a encargarse de la cabaña si podían llegar lo bastante cerca. El más difícil de los trabajos fue para el equipo más grande. Emmett, Felix, Ned, Harry, y dos de los hombres de Eleazar que no conocía, Danny y Phillip, todos iban a inundar el complejo con granadas propulsadas por cohete y dinamita, e iban a derrumbar el lugar cuando toda la mierda terminara. También había un equipo adicional. El lo llamaba su equipo beta, porque sería la segunda oleada de poder una vez que la lucha comenzara, viniendo de dos flancos. Eran unos seis o siete de esos hombres—hombres con los que no fuimos realmente presentados, porque no existían en realidad. Ah, la CIA.

Pero todo comenzaría de forma furtiva, al escabullirse por el bosque y por algo de terreno escarpado para llevarlos allí. También comenzaría con Jasper y Eleazar detrás de sus miras, matando a los hombres en las trincheras.

Los muchachos no estaban jugando en esta puta misión. Esta vez su parecer era "mátenlos a todos, y dejen que Dios disponga de ellos." Su única preocupación era llegar a Walter y Lilith. Incluso Johnny Thornhill no saldría de esta mierda con vida. Y estaba bastante segura que su reinado del D.D.A. estaba a punto de terminar.

"Bells," dijo Rose detrás de mí. "¿Qué piensas?"

"Creo que funcionará," dije con un suspiro, mirando hacia atrás a mis chicas. Había estado prestando atención a lo que estaban instalando, pero mis ojos habían estado pegados a la ventana. "Quiero que Alice y yo nos encarguemos de la radio. Quiero a Makenna en el vídeo de las cámaras de Spike y Jasper, y a ti en las de Em y Sam. Eso debería cubrirlos a todos. Y vamos a tener ayuda extra."

"¿De quién?" Preguntó Mack, girándose en su silla.

"La tía Kate," le dije con una sonrisa. "Va a ayudarnos con la cámara del equipo extra de Eleazar. Ella podrá guiarlos a través del caos."

"Está bien," se rio Rose. "Ella es malditamente ingeniosa, entonces, debería estar bien así como está organizado," dijo, echándole un buen vistazo al comedor.

Estaba acostumbrada a trabajar en un espacio reducido—la oficina de _Gravity_ no era enorme—pero esto era diferente. Habíamos instalado la computadora térmica y la de satélite en la barra de la cocina de manera que todas pudiéramos verlas desde nuestras posiciones frente a la mesa. Alice nos había dispuesto a todas en el mismo lado de la mesa con laptops y acceso de radio, sin mencionar que también nos dio acceso al satélite desde nuestras posiciones. A lo largo del muro al otro lado del comedor estaban grandes fotos del complejo, casi de tamaño poster— tanto aéreas como de visión nocturna. Fue en esas que se posaron mis ojos.

Alguien—creo que Emmett—había tomado una de las fotos y la había alterado con un marcador permanente de color rojo, mostrando exactamente cuál equipo estaría en dónde, y cuál dirección iban a tomar. Era por mucho la más útil de las fotos en el muro, porque sabríamos exactamente dónde estarían todos.

Tía Kate entró la habitación, dándole un vistazo, pero sus ojos volvieron a mí al instante. "Carlisle dice que se van a ir al atardecer."

Asentí, el estómago se me revolvió un poco. "Eso pensé."

"Y quiero que _comas_ , Bella, niña," me ordenó en voz baja, entrando a la cocina. "Quiero que mi próxima sobrina o sobrino adoptivo sea igual de saludable y terco como el primero."

Las chicas se rieron en torno a mí, y no pude contener la sonrisa y asentir. La tía Kate había entrado directamente a la habitación y abordó el tema que mis chicas estaban intentando ignorar con todas sus fuerzas. Tenían tantas ganas de decir algo, pero lo evitaban—pero no tía Kate; ella no evitaba _nada_.

Alice soltó un chillido y una risita, prácticamente brincando arriba y abajo sobre sus talones. Mack sonrió, picando mi brazo con su dedo, pero fue Rose en quien posé mis ojos, porque me observaba con atención.

"Está bien sentirse feliz por ello, Bellsy," me dijo, sonriéndome con suficiencia.

Le sacudí mi cabeza. "No ahora, Ro, ¿está bien?" Le rogué, y asintió, besando un lado de mi cabeza. "Lo estoy, pero yo…" Comencé a decir, sin estar dispuesta a expresar mi miedo hasta que esta mierda hubiera terminado, y ella lo entendió totalmente.

"Necesitas un niño," se rio bajito en mi oído, lo que solo me hizo reír, porque Esme había dicho lo mismo.

La empujé juguetonamente, reuniéndome con tía Kate en la cocina, que ya estaba calentando un plato de carne a la cacerola de Edward. El microondas repicó, y lo puso en mis manos con un tenedor, sentándome en un banco.

"¿Dónde está mi niña terca?" Le pregunté, tomando un gran bocado de res y puré de papas.

"Creo que está aprendiendo todo sobre esquilar una oveja, si no me equivoco," tía Kate dijo riéndose, "aunque lo último que escuché es que estaba abogando por algunos de los corderos, lo que no estoy segura que el señor Tom pudiera negarle."

La habitación se llenó de risa, porque todas conocíamos a mi hija lo bastante bien para saber que tenía el poder de derretir al más endurecido de los corazones. Sin embargo, Tom era excelente con ella, y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera cuando se trataba de aprender sobre los animales.

Tomé otro bocado, y luego tragué, jadeando, "¡Oh! Hablando de esquilar, Edward necesita un corte, y debería hacérselo… antes…"

Al principio hizo una mueca, preocupada de que no hubiera terminado mi frase, pero luego una sonrisa traviesa cruzó su rostro al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta principal. Abrió la mosquitera, gritando, "¡Edward Anthony! ¡Trae tu trasero a la casa!"

Otra oleada de risitas y resoplidos llenaron el comedor y la cocina. Joder, simplemente no podíamos evitarlo, porque su rostro cambió de ira concentrada, a agresividad apenas contenida. Deseaba tanto seguir trabajando, mantenerse concentrado, pero la personalidad de la tía Kate y la forma como lo trataba no lo permitiría.

"Yo no lo hice," bufó, al entrar por la puerta pisando fuerte mientras ella la sostenía, y tuve que luchar como el infierno para no romper en risitas de nuevo, porque Rose, Alice y Makenna tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus rostros, se estaban riendo con tantas ganas.

"Sé que no lo hiciste," replicó la tía Kate, señalando una silla del comedor. "Siéntate. Necesitas un corte de cabello."

La máscara que se había colocado tan cuidadosamente cayó solo un poco, y sus ojos se dispararon hacia mí. "Soplona," gruñó, rodando los ojos cuando todas explotamos.

"Necesitas ver," le dije, tomando otro bocado de comida y encogiendo un hombro. "Y no me des la excusa de la gorra. Solo siéntate y haz lo que ella te diga."

"Bien," gruñó, dejándose caer en la silla.

No tardó mucho en empezar con su cabello, y las chicas y yo continuamos trabajando alrededor de ellos, probando cámaras, reenfocando el satélite, y checando los auriculares. Pude sentir sus ojos en mí todo el tiempo que estuvo sentado en esa silla, aunque no interrumpió, y nunca dijo una palabra.

Puse a un lado el último auricular una vez que fue probado, haciendo lo mejor que podía por ignorar el puto escalofrío que subía por mi columna cuando sabía que me estaba observando. Suspiré, acercándome las cámaras.

"Me pregunto si necesitamos añadir otra cámara o dos al equipo de Em y al equipo Beta," pensé en voz alta, mis ojos posándose en Alice. "Me refiero a que, tenemos unas cuantas extra."

"Eso es más para ver," dijo Makenna, pero se encogió de hombros, porque entre todas podíamos manejarlo. "No que me importe, pero aun así…"

Tomé una respiración profunda y la dejé salir, estudiando el mapa con los equipos marcados allí. "Solo estoy pensando que los ojos adicionales no caerían mal, porque tienen una cámara en este equipo," le dije, señalando donde estarían Eleazar y Jasper, "y unas aquí y aquí," continué, señalando las posiciones en las que estarían el equipo de Edward y parte del de Emmett. "Pero como que nos hacen falta algunas en el lado oeste. Podríamos poner una en Ned y Harry, y una en un miembro del equipo Beta. Eso cubriría esta sección completa."

"Yo digo que sí," dijo Rose, asintiendo una vez, y luego encogiéndose de hombros. "Yo tomaré una transmisión adicional… Alice puede tomar la otra."

"Bien," gruñí. "Les diremos cuando empiecen a prepararse."

Para cuando tía Kate había terminado con Edward, todo estaba casi listo, y estaba anocheciendo. Podía ver que la mayoría de los hombres se reunía afuera, aunque todavía no estaban vestidos. Edward se levantó de la silla, quitándose el cabello extra de sus hombros, y finalmente encontré su mirada.

"Le deberías poner la cámara a Harry, no a Ned. Él es más centrado. Y la otra en el hombre llamado Reyes. Parece bastante listo," dijo en voz baja. "Pero sí necesitas más ojos en esa parte del complejo, Bella. Tienes razón en eso."

Asentí, mirándolo. Su cabello tenía el mismo estilo, solo un poco más corto en la cima y bastante corto en los costados, porque sabía que me gustaba largo en la parte de arriba. No era tensión lo que había entre nosotros, sino nervios y miedo puro por lo que estaba por suceder en solo unas cuantas horas. Y estábamos tratando con todas nuestras fuerzas de mantenernos calmados, de mantenernos concentrados.

"Gracias," le susurré, pero mi cabeza se giró hacia la ventana cuando oí a Bethy llorando.

"¡Mami!" Chilló, corriendo a través del terreno.

"Mierda," siseé, corriendo al salir por la puerta y bajar los escalones, porque podía ver que de alguna forma se había lastimado; las palmas de ambas manos estaban sangrando, y sus _jeans_ estaban rotos en la rodilla.

"Oh, cielos," dije con voz tranquilizadora, poniéndome de cuclillas cuando finalmente llegó a mí. "¿Qué pasó, niña hermosa?"

La visión frente a mí casi rompió mi corazón, porque mi terca pequeña no lloraba a menudo como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, por lo que realmente estaba lastimada, o se había cagado del miedo.

"Me caí," sollozó, hipando una vez.

"¿Dónde te caíste, bebé?" Le pregunté, cargándola y llevándola directamente a la casa.

"E-En e-el g-granero," balbuceó, nuevas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. "Se pupone que ayudaría con las ovejas, y una me empujó."

"Todo está bien, Bethy. Estoy segura que la oveja no quiso hacerlo," le dije, ignorando todo a excepción de mi triste niña a medida que caminaba por la casa. "Vamos a limpiarte, ¿está bien?"

"¿Me va a doler?" Me preguntó, sosteniendo las manos cerca de su pecho y sacudiendo su cabeza, como si estuviera a punto de quemarla.

Le sonreí, porque de ninguna manera era estúpida. "No lo creo," le dije, pero sin prometerle nada. "Vamos a echarle un vistazo primero," le dije, poniéndola en el suelo del baño de la recámara mía y de Edward.

Le quité sus zapatos y calcetines, y luego sus _jeans_ , por último poniendo su trasero en la encimera en el lavamanos. Abrí la llave del agua, dejándola fría.

"Lava tus manos, cariño," le dije, agarrando un paño del gabinete, porque su rodilla era lo peor.

"¡No, va a arder!" Chilló de nuevo, y de pronto, no estaba sola con ella en el baño.

"Hey," canturreó Edward, besando su frente. "¿Qué te dije sobre lastimarte, pequeña dulzura?" Le preguntó, haciendo que lo mirara mientras yo metía sus manos bajo el agua, enjuagando la tierra y grava y Dios sabe que más de sus palmas.

"No pientes en eso," dijo de forma adorable, mirándolo solo a él, enormes y confiados ojos verdes a unos sobreprotectores."

"Exacto. No pienses en eso," le dijo, y mientras tenía su atención, limpié la sangre de su rodilla.

"¿Estabas siendo aventurera de nuevo?" Le dijo bromeando, sonriendo al ver su reacción.

"¡No!" Prácticamente le gritó. "Estábamos esqui-pando ovejas, y Apollo me empujó."

Solté una risita, sacudiendo mi cabeza, porque Dios, amaba la forma en que hablaba a veces. Me permití echarle una mirada a Edward, que estaba igual de divertido.

Puse medicina rápidamente en su rodilla, sosteniendo dos tipos diferentes de banditas. "¿Princesas o camuflaje?" Le pregunté, sin poder creer que mi pequeña en ocasiones quisiera poner camuflaje a _todo_ , pero había momentos que _tenía_ que ser justo como su papá.

"Camuflaje," me dijo, y estaba despegada y en su rodilla antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión.

"Muy bien, niña hermosa," dije con un suspiro, metiendo su cabello detrás de su oreja. "Tu visita al cuarto de emergencias oficialmente ha terminado."

Edward se rio entre dientes, poniéndola de pie.

"Ve a ponerte tus pijamas, y luego vas a cenar," grité detrás de ella cuando salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

"¡Está bien, mami!" Gritó en respuesta.

Me apoyé en la encimera del baño, mirando a Edward. "Deberías estarte preparando," le dije.

Negó, dejando salir un profundo suspiro. "No podía ignorar eso. Lo intenté, pero…" Se acercó a mí, apoyando sus manos a cada lado de mis caderas. "Hasta que ustedes dos estén fuera de mi vista, nunca podré no acudir a ustedes si me necesitan."

Sonreí, agarrando su camiseta por sus costados y atrayéndolo a mí. "Lo sé, Edward," suspiré tristemente, besando sus labios, "pero es hora."

Sus labios estaban de vuelta sobre los míos más rápido de lo que pude parpadear, sus manos empuñando mi cabello a cada lado de mi cabeza. Fue frenético, fue intenso, y muy parecido a un adiós. Me aparté primero, mi respiración demasiado rápida, como si no pudiera recibir suficiente aire.

"No lo hagas," jadeé, fulminándolo con la mirada. "Solo… pelea como el puto infierno, Edward. Es todo lo que pido."

Su frente cayó sobre la mía, y asintió, su mirada fija en la mía. Sus ojos de un fiero verde cuando conectaron con mi mismísima alma. "Te _amo_ ," susurró con urgencia. "Tienes que saberlo, dulzura."

"Oh, Dios, lo sé, bebé," le dije, tomando su rostros entre mis manos. "También te amo. Ve por nuestra niña y llévala a la cocina, y luego tienes que prepararte."

Quería que tuviera cada posible segundo con Bethy, pero luego su trasero tenía que concentrarse. Necesitaba no verla, no ceder al miedo de los 'que pasa si'. Y quería que sujetara a su cuerpo toda puñetera arma que fuera posible para un ser humano cargar consigo—sin mencionar un chaleco kevlar.

"Está bien," al fin accediendo con un susurro. Con un último beso a mis labios, entrelazó nuestros dedos, y salimos a encontrar a nuestra hija.

Se sentó con Bethy sobre su regazo mientras ella comía su cena, de vez en cuando aceptando bocados que estuvo dispuesta a compartir con él. Cuando la puso sobre el banco, le dio a mi sien un último beso.

"Mantente alerta," me susurró.

"Mantente a salvo," le susurré en respuesta, mis ojos siguiéndolo cuando se fue a cambiar.

"Me voy a ir a mi habitación con ella," dijo Esme en voz baja, tomando a Bethy del banco. "Ni siquiera estoy segura de poder verlos marcharse."

Asentí, dándole un beso a mi hija en sus dulces labios fruncidos. Se detuvieron junto a Carlisle en su camino, y él recibió sus besos.

Pero fue cuando Edward regresó, complemente vestido en negro, desde su gorra de béisbol hacia atrás, todo hasta sus botas militares, que supe que al fin lo había bloqueado todo—cada emoción, cada preocupación. Su rostro era fiero, iracundo mientras se sujetaba su chaleco kevlar, y luego la funda en su brazo. Se dirigió a la mesa, cogiendo su auricular y metiéndolo en su oído, mientras el resto del equipo hacía lo mismo.

Emmett le entregó a Edward dos cargadores extras, y enseguida los metió en uno de los bolsillos cargo a un lado de su pierna. Había un silencio extraño mientras los chicos sujetaban sus arneses, cargándose con armas y municiones, y se ponían sus auriculares y cámaras.

Eleazar tomó posición al frente de la habitación, aclarando su garganta, y todos nos quedamos quietos.

"Nos detendremos por un momento para una revisión de cámaras para las damas," dijo, señalándome a mí y a Alice con su barbilla mientras estábamos apoyadas contra la pared solo para no estorbar. "Una vez que nos den luz verde, todos los equipos procederán a su punto de inicio. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Señor!" Ladraron todos los hombres en la habitación, encaminándose hacia afuera.

Los hombres que consideraba amigos y familia—Edward incluido—todos hicieron una pausa, dándonos un vistazo rápido, antes de salir de la casa.

Respiré hondo una vez más y lo dejé salir, y entonces Rose hizo lo mismo. La miré, y asentimos. "Muy bien, chicas," les dije, poniéndome mis auriculares, "quiero otra prueba de comunicaciones mientras ellos viajan. Quiero escuchar cada maldita cosa."

* * *

 ***Se encoje esperando los gritos* Sí, sí, ya sé que un cliffie muy feo, pero que quieren que haga, así lo escribió la autora. Y si quieren saber pronto lo que pasa, ya saben que pueden hacer ;) Viene la acción en el siguiente capi, otro enfrentamiento con Walter y Lilith, pero los más peligrosos son Johnny Thornhill y su gente. ¿Cómo le irá a nuestro equipo? ¿Qué piensan ustedes? Muchas gracias por leer, pero sobre todo gracias por sus comentarios que siempre me alegran. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capi :)**


	20. Chapter 20

La declaración obligada :P Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de _**Drotuno**_ , yo solo soy la traductora.

 **De nuevo me acompaña mi Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, y por ello gracias a ella también**

CAPÍTULO 20

 **EDWARD**

El silencio en la camioneta era escalofriante mientras avanzábamos con dificultad por el camino. Había sido así desde que dejamos la granja. Los únicos sonidos que podía escuchar eran los de la revisión de armas, el movimiento de botas, y el ocasional sonido de velcro abriéndose cuando alguien se aseguraba que tenía todo su equipo.

Miré, sin realmente ver, mientras Mickey ponía cinta negra en sus muñecas frente a mí, solo para ponerse los guantes que siempre usaba. Los dedos estaban expuestos, dejando sus nudillos y palmas protegidas del calor y del culatazo que un arma podía generar. Me ofreció la cinta en silencio, pero negué y le hice un gesto con mi mano rechazándola. Sin embargo, Jasper la tomó. A él le gustaba darle a sus dedos una superficie que no se resbalara cuando se trataba de su rifle de francotirador. Impedía que el sudor dejara sus manos resbalosas.

Mis ojos miraron hacia el camino, y recuerdos de misiones antes que esta salieron volando a la superficie— como militar _y_ mercenario. Me quité mi gorra, pasando una mano por mi cabello, y me la volví a poner. Había sido un arrogante hijo de puta con pelotas entonces. Era soltero, joven, confiado en mis habilidades, y joder, no le temía a absolutamente nada.

Ahora, no era ninguna de esas cosas.

Era un padre y un esposo—dos roles que tenían prioridad sobre toda la demás mierda—pero por una noche, tenía que desconectarme de todo eso. Tenía que respaldarme con mis habilidades, encontrar la confianza que todavía tenía, que por el momento estaba oculta detrás de mi miedo de dejar a mis chicas y a mi nuevo pequeño en camino.

Haciendo una mueca y pasando saliva espesa con ese último pensamiento, giré mi cabeza cuando Sam empujó mi hombro. Me ofreció la pintura para la cara, y la tomé. Mickey sostuvo el espejo por mí, y con cada pasada de esa mierda grasosa, me olvidé de lo que era más importante, de lo que había dejado en la granja. De otra forma, conseguiría que me mataran o a alguien más. De verdad necesité de todas mis fuerzas para no saltar de la parte de atrás de la puñetera camioneta y caminar de regreso a la maldita granja.

Una vez que mi piel estaba cubierta, busqué en mis bolsillos, sacando un pequeño plano que todos teníamos de la distribución de la cabaña. Encendí una lamparita, memorizándolo. No que no lo hubiera hecho ya, pero me daba algo en qué concentrarme.

"Deberíamos tomar esa trinchera manualmente antes de que hagamos cualquier cosa," gruñó Sam mientras se cernía por encima de mi hombro.

"Estaba pensando lo mismo," murmuré en respuesta, señalando la entrada principal, que era el punto de entrada de mi equipo. "El y J pueden tomar esta en el este, Em tiene la parte de atrás, así que, para dejar que Ned y Harry eliminen esas torretas, vamos a tener que darles esta entrada," le dije, y asintió de acuerdo.

"No creo que sea mala idea que todos nos tomemos las trincheras de esa forma", añadió mi papá, y de pronto, todos estábamos inclinados hacia adelante. "De forma furtiva, en silencio… Despejar el bosque antes de que siquiera nos acerquemos a las putas cercas."

"Está bien," El gruñó de acuerdo. "Vamos a entrar sin hacer ruido. Solo cuchillos."

Gruñí y asentí, doblando mi mapa que probablemente nunca vería de nuevo y metiéndolo de vuelta junto con la lamparita en uno de mis bolsillos laterales.

"Una vez que hagamos eso," dijo Alec, acomodándose en su asiento, "una vez que esté despejado el perímetro exterior, entonces yo digo que iluminemos el maldito lugar. Eliminar ese nido en el otro extremo con una enorme bomba."

Emmett se rio entre dientes y asintió. "Oh, demonios, joder… Sí."

"Bien," dijo Eleazar, una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus rasgos. "Háganlo. Alertaremos a las chicas del cambio cuando nos detengamos a descargar, porque esa podría ser la señal para que el equipo beta se ponga en posición."

De nuevo cayó el silencio en la camioneta cuando aceptamos el cambio en los planes. Para cuando nos detuvimos, todos estaban totalmente camuflados, llevando expresiones de determinación y odio puro. Esta clase de grupo, este tipo de situación con un culto nunca tiene sentido para gente como nosotros. Sí, claro… Nos encantan nuestras armas, pero no nos aislamos de la sociedad. No tenemos un plan secreto de eliminar alguna compañía o su edificio. Y nunca, _jamás_ hemos deseado lastimar o destruir vidas inocentes. Las vidas en esa cabaña no eran inocentes, en lo que a mí concierne. Todos eran culpables, y nosotros éramos el juez, jurado, y ejecutor.

Terminaba esta noche.

El motor se apagó, y todos salimos a tropel de la parte trasera de las dos camionetas, formándonos en torno a Eleazar. Tiré de mi mochila hacia mi pecho, abriéndola para una última revisión. Granadas, explosivos plásticos, y detonadores eran solo algunas cosas que me cercioré de traer. También aseguré mi rifle automático a través de mi pecho, girándolo hacia mi espalda. No lo iba a necesitar todavía.

"Muy bien, señoritas," dijo mi padre por la radio. "Hablen con nosotros."

"Hola, chicos," canturreó Alice despacio por nuestros auriculares, y los hombres respondieron con un hola entre risas. "Necesito escuchar un saludo de todos ustedes, por favor. Uno a la vez."

Veintiún hombres se reportaron, diciendo sus nombres por la radio. Eran todos los que estarían en contacto con las chicas en la granja.

"Perfecto," intervino Bella, y el solo escuchar su voz hizo que mi mente se relajara por completo. "Todos se escuchan fuerte y claro. Cámaras… Sam, necesito la tuya un poco más arriba. Emmett, tus zapatos se ven bien, pero necesito que mire directamente hacia el frente, grandote."

Todos nos reímos de Emmett, que sonrió como un niño mientras enderezaba su cámara.

"Spike, por favor, asegúrate de que la tuya esté encendida, porque no estoy recibiendo nada," continuó. "Jasper y Harry, las suyas están perfectas."

"Lo intento, señorita Bella. Es difícil ser humilde cuando soy así de perfecto," dijo Harry con arrogancia, lo que resultó en un puñetazo a su brazo por su hermano, Ned, y una gloriosa carcajada de mi chica.

"Lo sé, Harry, pero trata de moderar un poco tu genialidad solo por esta noche, ¿está bien?" Le respondió con sarcasmo, y todos nos reímos. "¿Manny?" Dijo.

"¿Sí, señora?" Respondió Reyes, sus ojos amplios. Él había sido el hombre del equipo beta que le sugerí a Bella para que le pusiera la cámara.

"O estás sudando hasta la muerte, o manchaste de pintura mi lente, cariño. ¿Puedes limpiarlo?"

Sonreí, porque ella podía comandar a todo un grupo de hombres con solo esa dulce voz. Sam y Alec se rieron entre dientes junto a mí al ver el rostro color rosa de Reyes.

"Oh, mierda, lo siento," jadeó Reyes, quitándose la cámara del hombro para limpiarla. "¿Así está mejor, señora?"

"Sí, gracias," dijo con una risita. "Y es Bella. Relájate, Manny. No respondes ante mí, así que no es necesario el _señora_."

Eso rompió rápidamente lo que quedaba de tensión, porque aquellos que la conocíamos realmente entendimos que solo quería ser parte del equipo. Su actitud calmada me estaba ayudando a relajarme, aun cuando sabía que estaba prácticamente enferma de la preocupación. Había entrado oficialmente en modalidad de trabajo, y si ella podía hacerlo, yo también podía hacerlo. Me hubiera encantado tenerla justo a mi lado, pero ella podía manejar el equipo de información como ninguna otra.

Dejé salir un suspiro que no me di cuenta que había estaba conteniendo al mismo tiempo que la tensión se desvanecía lentamente al entrar en la rutina que siempre encontraba durante una misión.

"¿Me ve ahora, señorita Bella?" Preguntó Spike, colocando la cámara de nuevo en su lugar sobre su hombro.

"Ahí está," dijo con un suspiro. "Estamos bien aquí, El."

"Gracias, Bella," le respondió Eleazar. "Y solo para que lo sepan, ha habido un ligero cambio de planes."

Una vez que explicó lo que íbamos a hacer, lo qué tenía que vigilar, la voz de Bella se escuchó de nuevo por la radio.

"En ese caso, entonces, haremos lo mejor que podamos para vigilar su entorno vía térmica y con las cámaras. Y todos los equipos repórtense cuando lleguen a su punto de entrada, ¿sí?" Nos pidió.

"Sí, señora," todos gruñimos en respuesta.

"Bien… señora tendrá que ser," suspiró dramáticamente, pero podía escuchar su sonrisa a través del auricular.

"Ya la escucharon," ladró Eleazar. "Lleguen a su punto y repórtense."

"Señor," gruñimos, separándonos en nuestros equipos.

La noche era fría, casi helada, mientras Alec, Sam y yo avanzábamos a paso ligero por el bosque. En realidad era un alivio que estuviera un poco frío, considerando todo el equipo que estábamos usando. Eran un poco más de tres kilómetros hasta el punto de entrada de mi equipo, aunque nos detuvimos bastante lejos de la línea de visión desde la cabaña.

"Alfa Uno está en posición," dije entre mi aliento por la radio.

"Está bien, Edward," dijo Alice. "Aguanta."

"Diez-cuatro," respondí, dándole señales silenciosas a Sam y Alec, porque acababa de ver movimiento en la trinchera justo adelante.

Dos equipos más se reportaron— el de Eleazar y el de mi padre—pero ellos tenían el punto de entrada más cercano. Los equipos de Emmett, el de Harry y el Beta tenían que correr más lejos.

"Hay tres fuentes de calor en tu trinchera, Edward," notificó Alice. "Jasper, tú tienes dos, pero también tienes tres en ese nido en la cima. Carlisle, veo a cuatro… y a uno orinando frente a un árbol no lejos de dónde estás. Yo esperaría hasta que su trasero regrese a la trinchera antes de moverme."

Todos le respondimos de inmediato, pero esperamos a movernos hasta que al fin escuchamos al resto de los equipos reportarse.

"Alfa Cuatro en posición," susurró Emmett.

"Bien," respondió Bella. "Y Manny, veo a tu equipo detrás de Alfa Uno. Perfecto. No se muevan."

"Señora," susurró Manny.

"A mí señal," gruñó Eleazar por la radio, "completar la primera etapa."

Le asentí a Alec, y comenzó a acercarse lenta y silenciosamente a la trinchera. Iba a encargarse del de la derecha, mientras Sam se encargaba del tipo en el medio, dejándome al hombre de la izquierda. Tuvimos que abrirnos paso entre los árboles para asegurarnos de salir por detrás de ellos, entre la trinchera y la línea cercada de la cabaña.

Nuestro trabajo era limpiar la trinchera de manera que el equipo de Harry pudiera aproximarse. Usarían eso para entrar al complejo y eliminar las torretas, mientras nos hacíamos cargo de los guardias de la puerta principal.

"Ahora," ordenó El. Su orden fue en voz baja y calmada, pero no había duda de la urgencia en esa simple palabra.

Alec y Sam se separaron de mí mientras usaba los árboles para ocultarme de la vista. Me arrojé al suelo detrás de algo de follaje, sacando el cuchillo de mi bota. Las trincheras estaban cavadas como en la vieja escuela militar—lo bastante profunda para ocultar a un hombre si se agachaba mientras caminaba. Podía ver al hombre más cercano de pie detrás de un arma automática apuntando hacia el bosque. Un movimiento a mi izquierda captó mi visión periférica cuando un guardia caminaba por la cerca.

"Alfa Uno no se muevan," ordene bajito. "Síganme," gruñí, arrastrándome por el suelo hasta que estuve justo detrás de mi objetivo. Con último vistazo a la cerca detrás de mí, miré a mi izquierda, esta vez viendo que mi equipo estaba en posición. Les asentí a ambos, deslizándome silenciosamente dentro de la trinchera detrás del guardia.

No me escuchó aterrizar detrás de él. No me escuchó respirar. Pero sí forcejeó cuando mi mano cubrió su boca, llevando mi cuchillo a su garganta. Con un movimiento rápido, su sangre se derramó en la tierra de la trinchera. Su cuerpo dio un golpe seco, como lo hicieron los otros dos cuerpos en la línea de la zanja.

"Alfa Cinco," gruñí, arrodillándome para mirar hacia la cabaña. "Están libres para proceder," siseé.

"Diez-cuatro," dijo Harry, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se nos unieran él, Ned y Phillip, un agente bastante joven de los de Eleazar, aunque estaba demostrando ser muy capaz.

"Equipos Beta Uno y Dos, avancen a su segunda posición y joder, manténgase allí," les ordené.

"Diez-cuatro," respondió Manny, así como el líder de Beta Dos.

"Edward, mantén tu posición," ordenó Bella en mi oído. "Tienes un par de fuentes de calor caminando por la línea de la cerca y lo que se ve como dos más saliendo por la reja."

"En ello," le respondí, tronándole mis dedos a Alec y Harry, porque eran los que estaban más lejos en la trinchera y fácilmente podía sorprender por detrás a los dos que caminaba por la cerca.

Sam y Phillip se encargaron de los dos saliendo de la reja, y en menos de treinta segundos, cuatro cuerpos más cayeron al fondo de la zanja.

"Estamos despejados, dulzura," le dije, incapaz de no hablarle de esa forma. Tenerla en mi oído me daba la misma sensación de equipo como si estuviera en la puñetera trinchera conmigo.

"Bien," gruñó. "Carlisle todavía está limpiando su trinchera. La de El está limpia, pero en este momento están eliminando el primer nido. Emmett ya ha limpiado el suyo, pero todavía tiene que colocarse en posición para eliminar el segundo nido."

"¿Tengo luz verde para tomar la reja?" Le pregunté.

"Sí," intervino Alice. "Hay dos en la reja… dos en la caseta de vigilancia. Adelante, adelante, adelante."

Alec, Sam, y yo trepamos saliendo de la trinchera, dejando al equipo de Harry para cuidar nuestra espalda. Había dos guardias a cada lado de la reja y una estación de vigilancia. Mi siguiente objetivo era meternos primero en la puta caseta para cubrirnos. Alguien se daría cuenta si los dos en la reja de pronto ya no estaban allí.

Nos detuvimos justo al otro lado de la línea de árboles al mismo tiempo que Eleazar informó que habían capturado el primer nido.

"Alfas Uno, Tres, y Cinco…" Ladró. "Están cubiertos. El extremo suroeste del complejo está completamente despejado," nos dijo, lo que significaba que no solo había matado a los hombres en su trinchera asignada, sino que también había eliminado a todos los guardias en el nido de pájaro y a quienes estuvieran caminando en la línea de la cerca. Él podría cubrir mi equipo, el de mi padre, y el de Harry desde su posición en las alturas.

"Tengo una torreta de arma a la vista," dijo mi padre, lo que significaba que por fin había terminado de limpiar su trinchera. "También veo movimiento en las tiendas de campaña que están más próximas a la línea de la cerca."

"No te muevas, Carlisle," espetó Alice. "Todos ustedes necesitan vigilar esas tiendas una vez que estén dentro. ¿Entendido?"

"Señora," respondió Eleazar por nosotros. "No quiero hacer un solo sonido de mierda hasta el último minuto, porque si podemos limpiar las trincheras, la cerca, y esa reja resguardada, entonces podemos dejar que Emmett se encargue de ese último nido." Esperó lo suficiente para que cada equipo le respondiera, y luego dijo, "Alfa Uno… tomen esa cabina de vigilancia. ¡Ahora!"

Corriendo agachados, Alec y yo nos dirigimos hacia la puerta trasera de la caseta de vigilancia. Dentro, dos hombres estaban sentados en bancos, bebiendo café. Estaban sentados frente a la reja, pero no estaban prestando mucha atención a quien estaba entrando por la puerta detrás de ellos; su conversación sobre las últimas mujeres con las que estuvieron era más importante.

"La perra estaba encabronada porque la amarré y la dejé allí," se rio uno, y le rodé mis ojos a Alec, que estaba sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Aw, demonios… la mujer de la limpieza en el hotel la encontrará. ¿Qué demonios le preocupaba?" El otro se rio entre dientes.

"El aviso de _No Molestar_ que dejé en la puerta," el primero dijo con una carcajada.

Sonreí con suficiencia, porque conocía lo bastante bien a Alec para saber que simplemente _no podía_ dejar pasar esa conversación sin decir algo, y joder, tenía tanta razón.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, esa _no es la puta forma_ de tratar a una dama, muchachos," les dijo en voz baja, y tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, los levantamos de sus bancos, cortando sus gargantas para que no pudieran hacer un maldito sonido. Dejamos caer sus cuerpos en el suelo de la caseta.

"Excelente," dijo Jasper con una risita por la radio, lo que significaba que había visto todo a través de su mira. "Alec, ¿la descortesía se castiga con la muerte?"

"Debería," dijo con una risita, mirando por la ventana de la caseta de vigilancia conmigo.

"En ese caso," dijo Bella riéndose, "hay una chica en el consultorio de mi médico…"

Sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Bella…"

"Tú dime cuándo, _Bellissima_ ," dijo con una risita, apretando mi hombro.

"Muy bien, Alfa Cinco, prepárense para cortar la cerca. Los quiero listos para eliminar esas torretas. ¿De acuerdo?" Dijo Eleazar, y por una fracción de segundo, sentí envidia de su vista de todo el complejo.

Me volví hacia Alec, señalando por la ventana. "Sam está en posición al otro lado de la reja. Cuando se mueva, nos movemos. ¿Entendido?" Le pregunté, y asintió. Me volví de nuevo hacia la ventana. "Sam, te seguimos."

Esta sería la parte más delicada de la primera fase. Lo sabíamos. Sabíamos que tan expuesta como estaba la reja, nos estábamos arriesgando a ser vistos.

"Todo el mundo, prepárense," advirtió Eleazar. "Cuando Alfa Uno tome la reja, Emmett, vuelas ese nido de pájaro." Nuevamente, esperamos hasta que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y luego dijo, "Ahora, Edward."

Sam salió de las sombras al mismo tiempo que salimos de la caseta de vigilancia. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera reaccionar, alguien desde el interior del complejo gritó.

"¡La reja! ¡La reja!"

"Aw, mierda," gemí, sacando mi _Glock_ de la funda en mi hombro, y tirando del gatillo hacia la cabeza del hombre frente a mí al mismo tiempo que Sam rompió el cuello del guardia frente a él.

"Ahora, Em. ¡Ahora!" Dijo Eleazar, y nuestro silencio se rompió totalmente.

Al dulce sonido de siseo de la granada propulsada por cohete que Emmett disparó, le siguió una enorme explosión y gritos pidiendo apoyo. Hombres salieron a tropel de la cabaña, el cobertizo, las tiendas, e incluso del puñetero tráiler en la parte trasera de la propiedad. Se escuchaban disparos en todas direcciones, incluyendo de las torretas con ametralladoras en tres sitios diferentes.

Mi equipo se lanzó para cubrirse detrás de un árbol caído, levantando nuestras armas automáticas en posición al mismo tiempo que Harry informó que su cerca estaba abierta.

"Adelante, Harry," espeté, disparando varias veces hacia los hombres que salían de la cabaña. Cayeron de inmediato al piso del porche. "Nosotros cubriremos sus traseros. ¡Adelante!"

Alec apuntó hacia la torreta de en medio, eliminando al artillero, que fue remplazado rápidamente por el hombre junto a él.

"¡Emmett, el siguiente nido! ¡Dispara, ahora!" Ordenó Eleazar, porque el equipo de mi padre estaba detenido en la línea de la cerca, debido a los disparos dirigidos hacia ellos.

"En ello," gruñó Emmett, y luego resopló, cuando un rastro de fuego se arqueó hermosamente a través del follaje, destruyendo finalmente un árbol en la esquina al otro extremo de la propiedad.

El equipo de Harry logró llegar a la caseta de vigilancia, y quitó el broche de la granada, arrojándola hacia la torreta más cercana.

"Alfa Uno y Alfa Cuatro," nos llamó Eleazar. "Necesito que esas tiendas y el cobertizo trasero estén limpios. Adelante, adelante, adelante."

En realidad, era una idea inteligente de parte de El. Estaba enviando a mi equipo desde el frente y al de Emmett por detrás, atrapando el tráiler, algunas de las tiendas y el cobertizo en medio. El equipo de Harry, que se dirigía directamente al medio, arrojó otra granada a la tercera torreta al mismo tiempo que mi padre informó que había eliminado la segunda. Todas las ametralladoras eran nuestras.

Volaban balas desde todas direcciones, proviniendo principalmente de la casa y el cobertizo, mientras mi equipo corría de zona de seguridad a zona de seguridad. Sin embargo, había informes del equipo Beta que estaban atrapando a algunos que salían huyendo.

"¡Que se joda esta mierda!" Gruñó Mickey, y vi desde mi posición justo al este de la caseta de vigilancia como arrojaba una granada por la ventana de la cabaña con tanta fuerza que un lanzador de béisbol profesional le hubiese tenido envidia. Una recámara completa estaba ahora expuesta, así como varios enemigos.

"Los tengo," informó Eleazar, eliminando a tres hombres al mismo tiempo que Mickey y mi padre eliminaban el resto.

"Edward, ten cuidado," me advirtió Bella. "Tienes demasiado movimiento en ese cobertizo y detrás de él. Emmett, vigila ese tráiler, pero tengan cuidado también con ese fuego no hostil. ¡No querrán matarse entre ustedes!"

"Diez-cuatro," los dos le respondimos, mi equipo roció balas por toda la línea de árboles, la cerca, y tiendas que rodeaban el cobertizo.

"Em, defiende tu posición y vigila la parte trasera del cobertizo y el tráiler," espeté, quitándole el seguro a la granada y arrojándola entre dos conjuntos de tiendas, lo que eliminó algunos enemigos, mientras mi equipo y yo nos cubríamos detrás de algunos árboles. "Me estoy abriendo camino hacia ti. Vamos a tomar ese cobertizo al mismo tiempo. ¿Entendido?"

"Entendido, Eddie," me respondió, dando órdenes a su propio equipo.

"Elimina ese tráiler, Emmett," ordenó Eleazar. "Vuela la maldita cosa."

"¡Carlisle!" Llamó Bella por la radio. "Tienes movimiento por la entrada trasera de la casa. ¡Equipo Beta, cuidado!"

"Los veo," respondió Spike, algo pequeño explotó dentro de la cabaña.

"Sam, veo movimiento a tu derecha," lo alertó Alice. "Cuarenta grados al este. El grupo de árboles. ¿Lo ves?"

"Yo sí," le respondí, sobre todo porque estaba malditamente acostumbrado a sus excesivos detalles. Para mí, esa mierda era perfecta. "Justo… _allí_ ," gruñí, apuntando al sitio del que hablaba Alice. Los tres disparamos hacia el matorral, arrojándonos al suelo cuando una granada explotó, pero un cuerpo cayó hacia adelante, sin moverse.

"El pendejo nos iba a volar," se burló Alec, negando.

"No puedo imaginarme por qué," dijo Sam con ironía.

Sonreí, ignorando su sarcasmo. "Em, ¿cuál es la condición del tráiler?"

"Treinta segundos y contando," gruñó. "Todo el mundo, prepárense."

"Jasper, la ventana en el segundo piso," lo alertó Bella.

"Miren nada más," dijo Jasper arrastrando las palabras. "Si no es nuestro cobarde amiguito Walter el que está allí…"

"¡No jodas!" Jadeó Bella. "Mierda, dispárale," le ordenó.

"Oh, _Bellissima_ anda en busca de sangre," canturreó Alec, sonriendo mientras nos acercábamos a un puñado de enemigos que se estaban escondiendo detrás de unos coches viejos.

"No puedo disparar, no puedo disparar, pero…" Jasper hizo una pausa cuando el tráiler en el que Emmett había instalado explosivos iluminó el cielo nocturno y el bosque que nos rodeaba.

"Maldita sea, eso es hermoso," canturreó Emmett por la radio. "Me dan ganas de tararear _Glory, Glory, Hallelujah_ _ **(1)**_ ," dijo riéndose entre dientes.

"¿Jazz?" Bella lo llamó de nuevo. "¿El tiro?"

"Joder, no es necesario," dijo con un jadeo. "Alguien acaba de ponerle un arma en la cabeza en esa habitación de arriba y jaló del puto gatillo. No puedo ver quién lo hizo, pero Walter cayó… eliminado. Ya no existe."

" _No_ subestimes a Lilith," dijo Bella con brusquedad. "¡Carlisle!"

"Lo sé, Bells," le dijo, tratando de tranquilizarla. "Nos estamos acercando a la casa. Necesito que el equipo Beta Dos avance más rápido… vigilen la parte de atrás."

"Diez-cuatro," dijo uno de ellos.

"Beta Uno, avancen y acérquense a la puerta principal," ordenó Eleazar. "Nos estamos abriendo camino por la parte delantera del complejo. Edward, Emmett… necesito que tomen ese cobertizo."

Balas pasaban volando en torno a nosotros, y gruñí. "¡Espera! Joder, estamos detenidos temporalmente," protesté, tomando el lanzagranadas que Sam me estaba dando. "Tal vez tenga maldita suerte y todavía quede gasolina en esa chatarra de coches viejos."

Cargué el arma, fijé mi vista en el primer coche, y tiré del gatillo. El viejo Buick se dobló, haciendo que tres hombres se dispersaran y cuatro murieran. Metal y vidrio, caucho y cojines de asientos llovieron todo alrededor de nosotros, pero al menos los cabrones ya no podían ocultarse detrás del jodido coche.

"Tengo algunos descarriados," ordené, y Alec y Sam abrieron fuego, así como el francotirador detrás de mí.

"Tienes despejado hasta esa puta mesa de picnic, Ed," gruñó Eleazar. "¿Verdad, chicas?"

"Sí," dijo Bella, "pero hay mucha actividad en ese cobertizo. No hay manera de saber qué hay dentro. Tengan cuidado."

"Sí, señora," le dije, zigzagueando con Sam y Alec hacia la mesa volcada. Me puse de cuclillas detrás de ella para cubrirme. "Emmett, estamos en posición."

"También nosotros," respondió.

"Bella, ponme al tanto de todos los demás. ¿Qué es lo que ves?" Le ordené.

"Spike está colocando cargas en la cabaña. Carlisle y Mickey se están abriendo paso por todas las habitaciones de la casa, viniendo desde el frente, con el equipo Beta Dos entrando por atrás. Beta Uno se está abriendo paso hacia ti, atrapando algunos descarriados aquí y allá, pero tu espalda está cubierta. Emmett ya está en la parte trasera del cobertizo. El equipo de Harry está a unas cuarenta yardas de ti, pero está en posición para ayudarte," recitó de un tirón, y esa mierda no pudo haber sido fácil.

"Perfecto, dulzura, gracias," dije con un suspiro, dándole una mirada cautelosa a la puerta del cobertizo. "Harry, muévete hacia el cobertizo. Vamos a tomarlo al mismo tiempo. Ten cuidado con Em cuando partamos esta perra en dos como una langosta. ¿Entendido?"

"¿Cómo quieres hacer esto, Ed?" Preguntó Emmett.

"Quiero que enciendas la luz en la cocina. Mi equipo y el de Harry vamos a pisotear las cucarachas," le ordené, jalando mi rifle desde mi espalda y colocándolo en el borde de la mesa. Alec y Sam siguieron mi ejemplo "¡A mi señal, Em!"

"Señor," gruñó, y lo conocía bastante bien para saber que su lanzagranadas ya estaba cargado. Por lo general lo mantenía de esa forma.

"¡El! Dos francotiradores en mi dirección," le dije. "¡Deja uno hacia esa puta cabaña!"

"Te cubriremos, Ed," dijo Eleazar, y luego ordenó a Beta Uno que entrara y se dispersaran detrás de mí.

"Voy a volar esta cabaña en el segundo que partas ese cobertizo," nos alertó Spike.

Se escucharon disparos desde dentro de la casa, y todos nos congelamos por solo un momento, mirando en esa dirección. Mi padre y Mickey salieron disparados por las puertas, Mickey ordenando, "¡Vuélala ahora! ¡Esa perra está escondida dentro en alguna parte!"

Uno o los dos estaban heridos, no podía distinguir bien, pero cayeron al suelo dentro de unas de las torretas de ametralladora detrás de la seguridad de los sacos de arena.

"¿Papá?"

"Estoy bien, hijo… ¡Adelante! ¡Termina con esta mierda!" Dijo con brusquedad.

"Em, Spike… a la cuenta de tres," gruñí, volviendo mi cabeza de nuevo hacia el cobertizo y apuntando mi arma. "¡Uno… dos… _tres_!"

Parecía la maldita tercera guerra mundial cuando todo el puñetero lugar voló. La granada de Em no solo destruyó el muro trasero del cobertizo, sino que también abrió el frente con la explosión. La cabaña, que Spike había cargado con explosivos plásticos o dinamita o alguna mierda de esas, de hecho, se movió sobre sus cimientos. Una bola de fuego se elevó en el aire cuando el techo de la cabaña se derrumbó sobre sí mismo.

"¡Fuego a discreción!" Ordené, porque todos los que estaban dentro de ese maldito cobertizo comenzaron a correr, disparándonos con pistolas, escopetas y rifles.

Eleazar y Eric derribaron a muchos con fluida precisión. Alec y Sam abrieron fuego a un grupo de unos seis hombres que decidieron dirigirse hacia el bosque. No lograron pasar el borde del cobertizo. Cuatro hombres corrieron a ciegas—y dispararon a ciegas—justo al salir por la puerta del cobertizo, y disparé rápidamente derribándolos frente a mí. Los hombres de Harry atraparon otra oleada, y el lugar quedó en silencio.

"Joder, no te muevas, Edward," Alice y Bella ladraron por la radio.

"Todavía hay fuentes de calor dentro. ¿Entendido?"

"Señora," dije con un jadeo, no por cansancio, sino por la adrenalina que corría por mi cuerpo.

Unos cuantos disparos se escucharon desde atrás del cobertizo, y Emmett dijo, "¡Tengo movimiento!"

"Se dirigen hacia ti, Edward," dijo Bella. "Dos… por detrás de la puerta."

En realidad no estoy seguro de qué mierda pasó, exactamente, a continuación. Mi equipo se preparó para eliminar a dos hijos de perra, pero los dos que aparecieron en la entrada del cobertizo hicieron que Sam entrara en pánico. Un hombre levantó un lanzacohetes al mismo tiempo que otro abrió fuego con un rifle automático. La mesa detrás de la que nos habíamos estado ocultando se desintegró.

"¡Eddie, al suelo!" Gritó Sam, derribándome, su pesado cuerpo cubriendo el mío.

Un torbellino de balas abrió fuego a la vez en una ráfaga bastante breve, y se detuvo tan rápido como empezó. Fue entonces que el dolor me golpeó con todas su fuerza, y cuando me di cuenta que Sam no se movía.

~oOo~

 **BELLA**

Pareciera que todo el comedor de mierda había dejado de respirar, porque toda comunicación por la radio había pasado a un silencio escalofriante.

Mis ojos escanearon las cámaras. De pronto, el equipo de Jasper estaba de pie, bajando del nido de pájaro. La cámara de Spike mostraba que Carlisle y Mickey estaban heridos, pero bien. La cámara de Manny se sacudía mientras él y su equipo corrían hacia el cobertizo. Harry mantenía su posición. Emmett se mantenía en la parte de atrás de la propiedad, pero la cámara de Sam mostraba… nada.

"Cristo," dijo entre mi aliento, caminando de un lado al otro detrás de mis chicas y la tía Kate, donde estaba bastante segura que había hecho un hoyo en la alfombra. "Será mejor que alguien empiece a hablar…. y me refiero a en este maldito momento…" Murmuré, principalmente para mis chicas, pero estaba muy segura que el sonido viajo por el auricular.

En ese momento, la radio explotó en actividad.

"¡Repórtense! ¡Todos ustedes!" Ordenó Eleazar mientras seguía la figura de Jasper corriendo.

"Beta Uno está bien… una lesión menor," Manny dijo respirando con dificultad, y podía ver por su cámara que estaba arrodillado junto a un hombre que sostenía su brazo.

"Beta Dos… bien."

"Alfa Tres… dos lesiones menores," espetó Carlisle, y por la expresión en su rostro a través de la cámara de Spike, estaba encabronado, pero su atención estaba dirigida hacia otro lado.

"Alfa Cinco… despejado," añadió Harry.

"Alfa Cuatro… todos presentes. Ningún lesionado," jadeó Emmett, corriendo a través del cobertizo destruido. "Mi sección está despejada."

Pude ver que el cuerpo de Rose prácticamente se hundió en alivio, pero entonces, todos nos dimos cuenta que Alfa Uno no se había reportado.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Será mejor que alguien me dé la condición de Alfa Uno…"

"Despejado," se oyó la voz de Alec por la radio, y era baja, apagada. "Una baja, un lesionado."

Las chicas me forzaron a sentarme cuando mis rodillas se doblaron, mi voz casi un chillido cuando dije, "¿Edward?"

"¡Respóndele!" Gruñó Edward por la radio. "¡Cristo!"

"Mierda, Bells," dijo Emmett en voz baja. "Eddie está herido, pero Sam… no sobrevivió."

Mi cabeza cayó en mis manos al no estar realmente segura de lo que estaba sintiendo. Sentía pánico al pensar en Edward herido, sentía alivio por el agresivo tono en su voz, y sentía la peor de las tristezas por la pérdida de un hombre que realmente había llegado a amar.

"¿Qué tan herido?" Pregunté por la radio.

"Dame el puto auricular, por el amor de Dios," dijo Edward con brusquedad, y casi sonreí por su malhumor, si la maldita situación no fuera tan grave. "Bebé, estoy bien, ¿está bien? Es solo… joder, metralla."

"¡Emmett, _muéstrame_!" Le ordené, inclinándome hacia la pantalla cuando Emmett se arrodilló junto a Edward.

Edward tenía a Jasper, Eleazar, y Alec sosteniendo su pierna y atando un torniquete alrededor de la parte superior de su muslo, donde lo que parecía ser un pedazo de madera estaba incrustado. Edward sentía dolor, pero la herida estaba en la parte exterior de su pierna, sin estar cerca de la arteria femoral, y estaba maldiciendo como un jodido marino.

"Joder, bebé," gruñó, forcejeando con todos los que estaban cerca de él. "Juro que voy a estar bien. Por favor, por favor, no entres en pánico…"

Asentí, aunque sabía que no podía verme, porque estaba más preocupado por mí que por su propio bien. "¿Y Sam?" Susurré, aunque sabía que podía escucharme.

La radio quedó en silencio de nuevo, pero esta vez, podía ver a Edward dándoles a todos miradas significativas, y Alec respondió, "Sam murió… _protegiendo_ a Ed… Los vio salir de las sombras, me quitó del camino, y se arrojó hacia Edward. Recibió la bala dirigida a Edward al mismo tiempo que nos arrojamos al suelo por el lanzagranadas."

Sacudí mi cabeza, quitándome los auriculares y arrojándolos sobre la mesa. Me di la vuelta para ver a Esme apoyada en el marco de la puerta, prácticamente royendo la uña de su pulgar. Volé hacia ella, porque no sabía que necesitaba más—vomitar, o gritar.

"Kate," dijo Esme en voz baja cuando sus brazos me envolvieron, "Sé que necesitan limpiar, revisar algunas cosas en la cabaña. Pero diles, que digo, que traigan a todos los heridos a la casa lo más pronto posible."

"Yo me encargo," dijo Alice en voz baja, y puso el radio en altavoz. "Eleazar, repórtate."

"Sí, Alice," dijo con un suspiro.

"Esme quiere a todos los heridos de vuelta de inmediato," le dijo.

Por la de cámara de Jasper, vi a Eleazar ponerse de pie, inspeccionando sus alrededores. Rascó su cabeza, y luego asintió. "Bien. Veré que puedo hacer. Ed está perdiendo algo de sangre, y creo que Carlisle necesita que lo examinen. Y no son los únicos."

"Ven, cariño," dijo Esme con un suspiro. "Puedes ayudarme a prepararme para ellos."

Asentí, pero me volví hacia mis chicas. "Sigan vigilando la térmica. E infórmenme en el momento que se dirijan hacia acá."

"Entendido, Bells," dijo Mack, volviendo a su desagradable hábito cuando prácticamente se comió todas sus uñas. Demonios, ni siquiera tenía ánimos para detenerla.

Rose y la tía Kate se levantaron de la mesa para acompañarnos. Con la ayuda de Obie y Tom sacamos todas las toallas, todos los suplementos médicos, y todas las mantas que tenía la tía Kate, sin mencionar los suplementos de Esme. Rose limpió todo el equipo que Esme le daba, desinfectándolo con alcohol. Todos los muebles de la sala se hicieron a un lado, y Obie instaló mesas plegables.

"Están en camino," dijo Alice, asomándose por la puerta. "Dijeron que les avisara que hay tres con heridas menores, y dos no tan menores." Hizo una mueca cuando me miró. "Edward está sangrando bastante, Carlisle y Mickey tienen rozones de bala bastante feos, a un hombre de nombre Smith le dieron en el brazo, y a Felix le dieron… no lo sabían cuando Emmett reportó su equipo. Dicen que una bala lo atravesó."

Esme asintió, extendiendo sábanas sobre las mesas. "Nos haremos cargo," le dijo, más calmada de lo que esperaba que estuviera, aunque ella siempre manejaba mejor las emergencias que ninguna de nosotros.

"También me dijeron que te dijera que enviarán a Jasper y Alec con ellos para ayudarte," continuó Alice. "El resto va a limpiar el complejo antes de regresar."

"Bien," dije con un suspiro, revisando las vendas y los medicamentos. "Necesito que una de ustedes se quede en la radio y el monitor de vídeo lo mejor que puedan, y otra de ustedes aquí cuando entren."

"No hay problema," dijo Alice. "Voy a ver qué quiere hacer Mack…"

"Y mierda," dije en voz baja, mirando el reloj en la pared. "Para cuando lleguen aquí, el sol saldrá pronto." Me giré para mirar a Esme. "Bethy no puedo ver herido a su papá o a Carlisle. Maldición, se va a poner histérica.

"Ya veremos qué hacemos, Bells," Rose me dijo calmada. "Caleb también se despertará para entonces."

Fue la puta espera más larga que jamás tuve que soportar. Me paseé de un lado a otro, vomité—dos veces—y luego me paseé un poco más. Alec se reportó dos veces al inicio de cada hora mientras conducía, pero no podía dar noticias de nadie, porque Jasper iba en la parte de atrás con ellos. Joder, necesitaba _ver_ a mi esposo, necesitaba _tocarlo_. Sabía que estaba más preocupado por mí que por sí mismo, pero cada vez que decían que estaba perdiendo sangre, el alma se me caía a los pies.

Estaba enraizada a los escalones de la entrada de la casa mientras envolvía mis brazos en mi cintura.

"Niña, tienes que calmarte," tía Kate me dijo con voz tranquilizadora, sentándose junto a mí. Me atrajo a ella, susurrando, "Puedes enfermarte, Bella. Tienes que mantenerte calmada por el bebé."

"Lo sé," dije sorbiéndome la nariz, luchando con todas mis fuerzas para no entrar en pánico. "Es más difícil cuando no está frente a mí."

Sonrió, besando un lado de mi cabeza. "Cierto, cuando se resiste con uñas y dientes."

Me reí entre dientes, mordiendo mi labio inferior. "Sí, bueno… Al menos entonces sé que está bien."

"¡Exacto!" Se rio entre dientes, y las dos levantamos la vista cuando una de las camionetas tomó el camino de entrada.

Las dos nos levantamos de los escalones al instante. Tía Kate le ordenó a Alec que se echara de reversa hasta la puerta principal, lo que hizo, prácticamente destrozando el césped de la entrada en el proceso.

Tom y Obie salieron disparados de la puerta principal, con Esme justo detrás de ellos, al mismo tiempo que Jasper abría de golpe la puerta trasera de la camioneta. Dentro era un maldito caos.

"Joder, puedo caminar, Obie," gruñó Mickey, señalando detrás de ella. "Ayuda a Jasper a meter a Edward a la casa. Tom, ayúdame con Carlisle."

"¿Lo tienes?" Le pregunté, deteniéndolos a todos para ver la pierna de Carlisle, y asintió. "Háblame, Carlisle."

"Viviré. Es solo un rozón, cariño, pero si mi hijo no te ve pronto con sus propios ojos, va a destrozar la puñetera camioneta," me dijo, rodando los ojos.

Me metí en la camioneta, apenas logrando pasar entre Felix y el hombre de Beta Uno. Cayendo de rodillas a un lado de mi esposo, agarré su rostro. "Hey," le dije, echándole un vistazo a su pierna.

Dos manos ásperas agarraron mi rostro. "Amor, estoy bien. Lo prometo."

Besé su palma y asentí, pero estaba pálido y un poco tembloroso. Jasper comenzó a moverlo, con Obie tomándolo por los hombros, pero les dije, "¡Esperen! Todavía no lo muevan. Déjenme ver su pierna."

No era Esme; no podía ver una herida y decir que tan mal estaba, pero incluso yo podía decir que la metralla en la pierna de Edward estaba incrustada en el músculo. También podía ver que aunque estaba perdiendo sangre, no era a borbotones. Apreté un poco más su torniquete, provocando que hiciera una mueca.

"Lo siento, bebé," lo tranquilicé, frotando su brazo. Miré a Jasper. "Llévalo dentro sobre una de las mesas. Con cuidado. Traten de no sacudirlo mucho, porque no quiero que esa… cosa se mueva hasta que Esme pueda examinarla."

"Entendido," dijo Jasper, su rostro ceñudo. "Aguanta, Ed." Con un gesto de su cabeza a Obie, levantaron a Edward por sus hombros y piernas.

Me di la vuelta, mi corazón hundiéndose cuando vi una figura cubierta hasta el fondo de la camioneta detrás de la cabina.

"Sam," dijo Felix con tristeza, deslizándose para bajar de la orilla de la camioneta y ofreciéndome una mano. "Edward no estaría aquí sin él," me dijo, haciéndome un gesto con su mano para que me acercara. Estaba sujetando su brazo, pero parecía estar bien. "Ven, te ayudaré a salir."

Tomé su mano y bajé. "Déjame ver," le dije, llevando mis manos a su hombro.

"No," refunfuñó, alejándose de mí. "Las he tenido peores. Entra. Te dejaré que le eches un vistazo después de que atiendan a Edward."

"¡Maldita sea!" La grosería de mi esposo hizo eco saliendo por la puerta principal, y entré corriendo.

La sala era un desastre. Rose y Mickey estaban limpiando la pierna de Carlisle. La tía Kate estaba atendiendo al miembro del equipo Beta, pero eran necesarias tres personas para trabajar con Edward. Corrí rodeando a todos, agarrando nuevamente su rostro cubierto de pintura.

"Hey, deja que te vean," gruñí por lo bajo, arrancándole su gorra y arrojándola al piso. "Sé que duele, cariño, pero tu hija está dormida justo al final del pasillo. Y _no_ quieres que te vea así."

Dio un respingo, pero asintió mientras yo limpiaba el sudor de su frente.

"Necesito ver esta herida," ordenó Esme, "y tengo que ver si está herido en alguna otra parte."

Edward hizo una mueca, siseando por el movimiento cuando empezamos a remover su chaleco y las botas. Jasper y yo trabajamos eficientemente y tan rápido como podíamos, mientras Esme cortaba la pierna de sus pantalones al mismo tiempo que yo hacía lo mismo con su camiseta. Ella estaba a punto de quitarle el torniquete, pero me dio una mirada significativa primero.

"Edward, veme a los ojos, cariño," le dije, tomando su rostro con una mano y pasando mis dedos por su cabello con la otra. "Te va a dar algo para el dolor, ¿está bien?" Le pregunté mientras Esme preparaba una jeringa, y asintió despacio, sus ojos llenos de un profundo dolor penetraron los míos.

"Siento lo de Sam," murmuró, llevando su mano a mi rostro.

"Ahora no, bebé," dije con un suspiro, negando. "No fue tu culpa, cariño."

"Mantenlo calmado, Bells," susurró Jasper en mi oído, acercándose solo lo suficiente para bloquear la vista de Edward de su propia pierna. "Sigue así, porque está a punto de sacar ese fragmento. ¿Puedes aguantar, Ed?" Le preguntó, y Edward asintió bruscamente, su boca en una apretada y fina línea.

El rostro de Edward se retorció por el dolor cuando Esme metió la aguja en su pierna. Le quitó el cinturón que alguien había atado alrededor de la parte superior de su muslo, y con una última mirada hacia mí, procedió a sacar lentamente el pedazo de madera de su pierna.

Asentí, tomando una de las manos de Edward en las mías. Sus ojos estaban un poco vidriosos ahora, pero debió ser capaz de sentir algo porque todo su cuerpo se estremeció y se le escapó un gruñido bajo a través de sus dientes apretados.

"Aprieta nuestra manos, cariño," le susurré mientras dejaba besos en la mandíbula de Edward, al diablo con la pintura en su rostro.

Jasper cogió la otra mano de Edward, los dos haciendo muecas por la fuerza con que Edward nos estaba apretando, sus nudillos blancos por la presión que estaba poniendo sobre nosotros. Casi pude sentir cuando Esme logró sacar la mayor parte, porque todo su cuerpo se relajó.

"Jasper, echa tu mano hacia atrás y aplica presión por mí," le ordenó Esme.

Jasper hizo lo que le pidió, presionando la pierna de Edward con una toalla limpia con una mano, mientras seguía sosteniendo la mano de Edward con la otra.

"Buen trabajo," le dije entre mi aliento contra su piel. "Mírame," le dije, y sus cansados ojos se giraron en mi dirección. "Te está limpiando, Edward, y luego te van a suturar. Casi termina, bebé."

"Bien," dijo con un suspiro, y podía darme cuenta que la morfina que le inyectó realmente estaba empezando a hacer efecto, porque sus ojos estaban brillantes, pero de un verde vidrioso. "Te amo, dulzura," murmuró.

Solté una risita, besando su nariz. "También te amo, Edward. Quédate quieto, ¿de acuerdo?"

Esme adormeció su pierna para limpiar todos los residuos de la herida. Justo antes de dar la primera puntada, me miró.

"Ningún vaso sanguíneo importante, pero su músculo tendrá que sanar por sí solo. Estará bien, cariño," me tranquilizó. "Sin correr por un tiempo."

Sonreí en alivio y por su forma de bromear con él, incluso cuando a estas alturas estaba casi inconsciente. Mi cuerpo se relajó enseguida, y me incliné hacia Edward, conteniendo mis lágrimas y soltando un suspiro que no me había dado cuenta que estaba sosteniendo.

"Oh, mierda, Bells," jadeó Jasper, sus ojos amplios mientras miraba detrás de mí.

Mi cabeza se giró y el alma se me cayó a los pies, porque mi hija estaba mirando con atención _cada maldita cosa_ en esa sala, con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

"Bethy," dije entre mi aliento, soltando la mano de Edward. "Jazz, quédate con él, por favor," le supliqué, y asintió mientras la cargaba tan rápido como podía y la llevaba a la cocina.

"¿P-Papi?" Jadeó, lágrimas llenando sus ojos. "¿Qué tiene papi? ¿Por qué está sangando?" Me preguntó, subiendo el volumen de su voz.

"Shh, niña hermosa," le dije con voz tranquilizadora, poniéndola en la encimera. "Papi se lastimó, pero está bien."

"Quiero verlo," gritó, luchando conmigo para bajarse, pero la detuve rápido. "¡Quiero a papi!"

"Shh, bebé," le dije, mis propias lágrimas amenazando con caer. "Ahora no, pero pronto, Bethy. Lo prometo."

" _Poppy_ ," dijo sollozando cuando Carlisle entró cojeando a la cocina. "Quiero a papi," le dijo, extendiendo sus brazos hacia él.

"Tranquila, pequeña," la tranquilizó, viniendo a pararse a mi lado. "Deja que _Nanny_ y mami tengan oportunidad de curarlo, y entonces podrás verlo."

"¡No!" Chilló, y no por primera vez estaba jodidamente agradecida de que Edward hubiera podido regresar a casa, aun cuando estaba herido, porque mi hija no podía vivir sin él.

"Vamos a caminar un rato," le dijo, y mi cabeza se giró para mirarlo. Se rio entre dientes cuando le levanté una ceja, mirando su pierna, antes de besar mi mejilla. "Estoy _bien_ ," dijo con una risita, apartándose para mirarme. "Estoy bien. Vuelve allí dentro. Bethy y yo vamos a tomar algo de aire."

" _Poppy_ , no," argumentó Bethy, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Elizabeth Renee," le dije, tomando su rostro entre mis manos. "Te prometo que tan pronto como _Nanny_ diga, puedes ver a papi, pero en este momento él está durmiendo, ¿está bien?"

Hipó un sollozo, se sorbió un poco su nariz, pero finalmente envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Carlisle, permitiéndole que la cargara de la encimera. Él parecía estar caminando con cuidado, pero salió por la puerta principal.

Entré de nuevo a la sala y revisé a Edward primero.

"Está desmayado," se rio Jasper. "Como noqueado. Esme le dio un poco más de morfina después de que terminó de suturarlo y vendarlo. ¿Lo quieres en su habitación?"

"Deja que se quede por ahora," dije con un suspiro, pasando mis dedos por el cabello de Edward. "Lo moveremos en un rato, tengo que limpiarlo antes de que su hija lo vea de nuevo."

"Tienes razón," concordó con un gesto de su cabeza. "Esa mierda de crema para el rostro quitará esto," me dijo, señalando su rostro pintado.

"Entendido," murmuré, alcanzando a ver a Felix en la entrada. Lo señalé y a la mesa más cercana. "Tú sigues. Siéntate."

Sonrió y asintió, obedeciéndome al instante. "Estoy a tus órdenes."

~oOo~

Limpié el resto de la pintura para el rostro, mirando a los rasgos fuertes de mi esposo. Sus largas pestañas descansaban contra su piel. Su barba estaba abundante y picaba. Casi tenía su boca en un puchero mientras continuaba durmiendo.

Con la ayuda de Jasper y Alec, lo habíamos movido a nuestra cama, donde lo despojé del resto de arruinada su ropa, dejándolo en bóxer. Lavé su rostro y manos, y continuó dormido. El sangrado se había detenido una vez que Esme había limpiado y suturado su herida, y sabía sin ver que debajo de las mantas había un amplio vendaje blanco que envolvía su muslo desde justo encima de su rodilla casi hasta su cadera.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que se había atendido a todos. Eleazar se había reportado, diciendo que estaban bastante seguros que tenían a todos, y que incluso Johnny Thornhill—el hombre detrás de la herida de mi esposo—estaba muerto. Todavía seguían limpiando, después de haber llamado a algunos agentes más para limpiar el área.

Carlisle había finalmente dejado a Bethy con Esme, que la alimentó, vistió y calmó. Si no me equivocaba, estaba afuera con Tom, alimentando a Goliat y al resto de los caballos.

" _Me_ aseguraré _de que Edward vuelva a casa contigo. Lo juro_."

Las últimas palabras de Sam hacían eco en mi mente, y mis lágrimas no pudieron detenerse. Había cumplido lo que me prometió al sacrificar su propia vida para que la mía pudiera volver a casa conmigo. Tracé los rasgos de Edward, pensando que él era mi vida—él y Bethy y mi nuevo pequeño. Pero Edward era un regalo para mí, porque fácilmente podría haber sido él debajo de una sábana dentro de esa camioneta.

Con ese último pensamiento, mis lágrimas vinieron involuntarias e incontrolables. Subí a mi lado de la cama, ansiosa por envolver mi cuerpo alrededor de mi esposo, pero sin querer despertarlo. Cerré mis ojos, luchando contra las lágrimas, y la histeria y el pánico y la angustia que le siguieron y todo el descontrol relacionado con las hormonas.

"¿Por qué lloras, dulzura?" La voz rasposa de Edward llegó a mis oídos, al mismo tiempo que un dedo calloso limpió una lágrima.

Mis ojos se abrieron para ver su rostro vuelto hacia mí, y todo lo que pude hacer fue sacudir mi cabeza.

"Ven aquí," susurró, y con tanto cuidado como pudimos, nos envolvimos el uno en el otro. "Estoy bien, bebé."

"Lo sé."

"Entonces, por favor, no llores," me suplicó, y sentí que dejó besos en el tope de mi cabeza.

"No puedo evitarlo," dije sorbiéndome la nariz, acariciando su cuello con ella y ahogándome en su pulso, su aroma y su calidez.

Se rio un poco, besando mi cabeza otra vez. "¿Hormonas?"

"Además de muchas razones," le dije, incapaz de no sonreír cuando me tomaba el pelo.

"Déjame ver tu rostro, bebé," me pidió, levantando mi barbilla con sus dedos. "Dime cuál es el daño."

Sonreí a su tono despreocupado, pero me incorporé un poco y lo vi a la cara. "Usted está fuera de servicio, señor… Al menos por un tiempo. Fue fácil suturar tu pierna, pero el músculo se llevará tiempo para sanar por sí solo, de acuerdo a Esme. El sangrado se detuvo, y estuve a punto de una crisis nerviosa, y si no fuera por Sam, no estarías aquí."

Un destello de dolor cruzó por sus rasgos, y sacudió su cabeza despacio. "Mierda," dijo en voz baja, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás a la cabecera. "Sam. Joder, ¿en qué estaba pensando?"

"Estaba pensando que me había hecho una promesa," dije con un sollozo. "No se lo pedí, pero lo hizo de todos modos."

La cabeza de Edward se levantó, y alcanzó mi rostro, limpiando mis lágrimas. Cálidos y todavía un poco adormilados ojos verdes me miraron con comprensión y amor. Su pulgar pasó por debajo de mis ojos, e inclinó su cabeza hacia mí.

"Lo siento, amor," dijo con un suspiro. "Joder, realmente lo siento."

Me acercó a él, y finalmente todo lo dejé ir—la preocupación, el pánico, todo—porque Edward estaba a salvo, sus brazos me rodearon. Estaba susurrando que me amaba, que estaba bien, y que sentía lo de Sam, porque él sabía que realmente me agradaba el hombre hosco y de apariencia peligrosa.

Cuando mis lágrimas por fin de cierta forma se acabaron, me incorporé, agarré su rostro y besé sus labios con rudeza. "Joder, nunca me asustes de esa forma," gruñí contra su boca.

Dio un pequeño resoplido, pero respondió a mi beso. "Sí, señora." Hizo una mueca cuando los dos nos movimos, y me aparté por completo de él. "No, no te vayas," me rogó, sonando como un niño. "Estoy bien. No me lastimaste. Y mierda, amor… necesitas descansar."

Sacudí mi cabeza y suspiré. "No, necesitas ver a alguien que quiere asegurarse de que estás bien. ¿Estás de ánimo para visitas?"

"¡Cristo! Bethy," susurró, su rostro pálido. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Despertó justo cuando te desmayaste," le dije, bajándome de la cama. "Te vio, Edward."

"Mierda," siseó. "Solo ella… nadie más por ahora. ¿Está bien?"

Asentí, abriendo la puerta y caminando por el pasillo. La encontré en la sala ya limpia, sentada en el regazo de su _Poppy_. No estaban solos; estaban rodeados por Jasper, Alec, Rose y Makenna, todos viendo el béisbol, y él le estaba enseñando el juego.

"Mami, _Poppy_ me está diciendo lo que es un _h-home r-run_ ," batalló para decirlo.

Sonreí, pero le hice un gesto con mi mano para que viniera. "Alguien quiere verte, niña hermosa," le dije mientras se bajaba del regazo de Carlisle.

"¿Papi?" Dijo en un susurro, sus ojos amplios.

Cabezas se giraron en mi dirección, pero fue Carlisle el que hizo la pregunta. "¿Cómo está?"

"Adolorido y débil, pero despierto," le dije simplemente, volviéndome de nuevo hacia Bethy. "Sí, papi," le dije, cargándola y llevándomela de la sala. Justo antes de que abriera la puerta, la hice que me mirara. "Está muy adolorido bebé, así que nada de brincar sobre él o sobre la cama, ¿está bien?"

"Está bien, mami," me dijo en voz baja, sus ojos un poco temerosos.

La bajé y abrí la puerta de nuestra habitación. Bethy entró corriendo, pero se detuvo justo antes de la cama.

"Hey, pequeña dulzura. Ven aquí," le dijo, señalando el espacio que yo acababa de dejar a su lado.

Ella se subió a la cama, gateando hacia él. "¿Q-Qué te pasó, p-papi?" Le preguntó, permitiéndole que la acercara tanto como él quisiera. Sus manitas tocaron su rostro, su pecho, incluso su cabello, examinándolo ella misma.

"Me lastimé, pero estoy bien, cariño," le dijo, apartando un poco las mantas para que ella pudiera ver el vendaje. "Mi bandita es más grande que la tuya," le dijo en broma, señalando a su rodilla de cuando ella se había caído en el granero.

Soltó unas risitas, mirando de su pierna a su rostro. "¿Pediste princesas o camuflaje?" Le preguntó, y no pude evitar reírme.

" _Nanny_ no me dejó escoger," se rio entre dientes, besando su cabeza. "Mami dice que las asusté a las dos. Lo siento por eso," susurró contra su cabeza, pero sus ojos se clavaron en los míos mientras estaba de pie en la orilla de la cama.

"Estabas sangando," le dijo, inclinando su cabeza hacia él. "Como cuando me caí."

Le sonreí, porque eso significaba que no había visto todo el daño. "¿Pasó la inspección, niña hermosa?" Le pregunté, y Edward se rio cuando se sentó sobre sus rodillas, agarrando su rostro.

"Se ve bien," me dijo con seriedad. "¿Puedes caminar, papi?"

"Todavía no," le dijo, todavía riéndose de ella.

Ella iba a decir algo más, cuando el estómago de Edward gruñó ferozmente.

Jadeó, y luego soltó unas risitas, pegando su oreja al estómago de él. "Tienes osos enojados, papi," le dijo bromeando. "¡Como los que tenía mami!"

"Estoy hambriento," dijo riéndose, cogiendo su brazo y pretendiendo morderlo, lo que solo resultó en que chillara de la risa.

Podía comérmelos a besos. En serio. Ya comprendía que esto no era como había descrito que fue el salir herido de la Fuerza Aérea. Esta vez, tenía a dos personas que cuidarían de él.

"Bethy, ve a decirle a la tía Kate o al tío Alec que consigan algo para que coma tu papi, ¿de acuerdo?"

Se giró hacia su papá, apoyándose en su pecho. "Yo me comí un sándwich y papas fritas," le dijo. "¿Quieres eso?"

Sonrió y asintió, haciendo una mueca cuando bajó de un salto de la cama.

"Bien, ahora legleso," gritó, saliendo disparada por la puerta y por el pasillo.

Vi su rostro cuando su sonrisa cayó, y me miró. "¿Te duele?" Le pregunté, y asintió, pero extendió su mano para tomar la mía antes de que pudiera ir por Esme. "Necesitas descansar, bebé," me suplicó, acercándome lo suficiente para colocar una mano tibia en mi estómago. "¿Por favor?"

Respiré hondo y lo dejé salir, pero finalmente asentí. "Cuando comas algo y tomes algo para el dolor, me relajaré, Edward," le prometí, acercándome para besar su frente, nariz y barbilla. "Hasta entonces, simplemente… no puedo."

Frunció el ceño y bufó un suspiro de frustración. "Prometo comportarme, comer y quedarme quieto si te quedas conmigo."

"¿Tú? ¿Comportarte?" Me burlé, rodando los ojos. "Sinceramente lo dudo, señor."

Sonrió, mirándome a través de sus largas y oscuras pestañas. "Está bien, bueno, comeré y me quedaré quieto."

Me reí, porque no pude evitarlo. Él estaba vivo y a salvo, absurdo y dulce, y no se iba a comportar en lo absoluto, eso podía verlo. De hecho, bien podía imaginarme que iba a ser un paciente infernal.

Asentí, necesitando de pronto hacer algo. "Déjame ir a ver a nuestra niña y buscar a Esme para que te dé algo para el dolor. Volveré en un momento, ¿está bien?" Le pregunté, besando sus labios con suavidad.

"Claro, amor," me dijo con un pequeño gesto de su cabeza.

Caminé por el pasillo, mirando por la ventana para ver justo a quién necesitaba. Cuando pasé corriendo por la cocina, alcancé a ver a Bethy ayudando a su tío Alec a preparar el almuerzo de Edward. Salí volando por la puerta principal justo cuando Tom y Obie estaban por mover el cuerpo de Sam bajo la dirección de tía Kate.

"¿Qué están—" Pregunté, pero la tía Kate me detuvo.

"Tranquila, niña," dijo suavemente, echando mi cabello hacia atrás. "Él no tenía familia. Pensé que podíamos ponerlo junto a Garrett. Eran amigos, ¿sabes?" Apuntó hacia el terreno en la parte de atrás donde Garrett estaba enterrado.

Asentí, acercándome a la camioneta. "Puedo…" Dije con un bufido, girándome para mirarla con ojos suplicantes.

"Por supuesto, Bella," dijo en voz baja y triste, haciendo un gesto con sus manos a los dos hombres para que la siguieran. "Vamos, chicos. Veremos con qué podemos vestirlo…"

Esperé hasta que me dejaron sola, y luego subí a la parte de atrás de la camioneta. Pasé saliva espesa, quitando la sábana del rostro de Sam. Se veía como si estuviera durmiendo, como un gentil gigante reposando. Extendí mi mano, tocando las cicatrices que asustaba a la mayoría de la gente pero que habían hecho que se ganara mi cariño durante un tiempo que necesitaba no sentirme sola. Había tomado un rol de padre protector en mi vida—un guardián. Había sido amable y reconfortante, cuando la mayoría de la gente no hubiera hablado con él. Contaba historias asombrosas sobre Carlisle, Alec y Edward, haciéndome reír de sus travesuras de años y años atrás. Pero su más reciente hazaña fue la más noble, e inclinándome sobre él, coloqué un beso en su frente.

"Gracias, Sam."

 **(1) "El Himno de la Batalla de la República" (En inglés: The Battle Hymn of the Republic) es un himno escrito por la escritora norteamericana Julia Ward Howe usando la música de la popular canción "John Brown's Body". Las letras más famosas de Howe fueron escritas en noviembre de 1861 y publicadas por vez primera en elThe Atlantic Monthly en febrero de 1862. La canción enlaza el juicio de los impíos en el fin de los tiempos del Nuevo testamento con la Guerra de Secesión de los Estados Unidos. Desde entonces, la canción se ha vuelto extremadamente popular y es una de las más conocidas canciones patrióticas norteamericanas.**

 _ **Ya sé, ya se :'( Créanme que yo también lloré como una magdalena, pero así tenían que pasar las cosas, o al menos así lo puso la escritora. En el próximo capítulo sabremos qué pasó por la mente de Sam, por qué tomó esa decisión y tal vez eso las ayudé a aceptar un poco la pérdida de nuestro gigante silencioso. Sin más, gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios y por seguir aquí, saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana.**_


	21. Chapter 21

La declaración obligada :P Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de _**Drotuno**_ , yo solo soy la traductora.

 **De nuevo me acompaña mi Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, y por ello gracias a ella también.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 21

 **EDWARD**

Al ponerse el sol, me moví en mis muletas. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba sintiendo mientras Bethy, Bella, y el resto de las chicas colocaban flores en una tumba recién cubierta. Mis chicas se veían hermosas y tristes, y no sabía si mi hija entendía, porque esta era su primera experiencia de la realidad de la vida. Era su primer funeral. No sabía qué se llevaría de ello.

Mi propia experiencia vino con la muerte de un abuelo más o menos a su edad, pero no lo entendí realmente hasta que perdí a mi madre. Pasé de pronto de ser un niño ingenuo, a ver el mundo por lo que era realmente—malditamente cruel y duro. Al menos, en ocasiones puede ser malditamente crudo. Y luego hay momentos en que te das cuenta que el mundo trata de compensarte la mierda, al darte algo asombroso para conservar, para atesorar.

Sentí un latido sordo y profundo en mi pierna, e hice una mueca, moviéndome otra vez con mis muletas. Habían pasado tres días desde que Esme removió el fragmento de mi pierna. Había sido necesaria esa cantidad de tiempo para que todos los involucrados recuperaran el sueño, porque estaba muy seguro de que mi esposa no era la única que se había quedado despierta por prácticamente dos días seguidos. Los hombres no estaban mejor. Los que se había quedado cerca de la cabaña tenían una mierda de trabajo que hacer, limpiar, hacerlo parecer algo que no era realmente—porque técnicamente, aunque Eleazar tenía la autoridad de capturar y destruir una amenaza, no tenía la autoridad de hacerlo en otro país—y considerando todos los cuerpos que habíamos dejado allí. Los destruimos a todos, y algo más. Los cuerpos de Walter y Johnny Thornhill fueron recuperados, y al parecer incluso Lilith había caído víctima, porque habían encontrado los restos quemados de una mujer dentro del armario en la recámara del piso superior. Y no había una vida que se hubiera perdido en esa puta cabaña por la que me sintiera culpable— _excepto_ por el hombre que estábamos enterrando hoy.

No le había dado mucha importancia entonces a la razón por la que Sam había pedido estar en mi equipo, por qué se pegó a mí como una lapa y vigiló mi trasero como un halcón. Al parecer, había visto a Bella preocupada y había tomado como su propia misión personal asegurarse que su "pequeña" recibiera todo lo que deseaba, y lo que más deseaba era que yo volviera a salvo a casa. Él lo sabía. Y estaba jodidamente seguro que el que Bella estuviera embarazada solo lo hizo más protector con ella, lo que indirectamente, me incluía a mí.

Me moví de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño hacia el suelo, hasta que una mano cálida se posó suavemente sobre mi hombro.

"Sientes dolor, hijo," susurró Esme, sus ojos llenos de preocupación. "Vamos a llevarte de regreso y a que descanses esa pierna."

"Cuando terminen, me iré," dije con un suspiro, rogándole en silencio que entendiera, lo que, por supuesto, entendió.

Bethy corrió entre las flores silvestres, todavía sosteniendo un par en sus manos. Llevaba un dulce vestido amarillo, algo que era raro en mi pequeña marimacho. Le sonreí, odiando que no pudiera arrodillarme a su nivel o cargarla, así que Esme lo hizo por mí, levantándola.

"¿Vistes mis flores, papi?" Me preguntó, tendiéndomelas.

"Sí las vi, pequeña dulzura," le dije, apoyándome en una muleta y metiendo las que tenía en su cabello. "Listo… Así está mejor."

"Mami está triste," me susurró, mirando hacia atrás por encima de su hombro, y luego de vuelta hacia mí.

"Lo está," estuve de acuerdo. "Va a echar de menos al señor Sam. Eran amigos."

"Oh," dijo con un suspiro, una arruguita apareciendo entre sus cejas.

No dijo nada más, pero todos levantamos la mirada cuando las chicas se alejaron juntas de la tumba.

Esme me miró, pero zangoloteó a Bethy. "Vamos a llevar a papi de nuevo adentro y a que descanse esa pierna, y te prepararemos algo de comer. ¿Qué dices?"

Sonrió, mirándome. "Mami dice que tenes que comportarte," me dijo, señalándome con un dedo.

"Como si no lo supiera," gruñí, inclinándome para besar su cuello solo para oír sus risitas. Era el mejor sonido en el puto mundo, y necesitaba escucharlo. Parecía demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que lo había escuchado, aun cuando solo habían pasado unas horas.

Para cuando logré regresar a la sala, todo mi cuerpo parecía estar cubierto en sudor. Estaba temblando por el esfuerzo.

"Cristo, hijo," dijo papá en voz baja, levantándose de un salto de la silla y ayudándome a llegar al sofá. "Demasiado pronto," susurró en mi oído.

"No podía _no_ ir," le siseé en respuesta. "Maldición, él salvó mi vida, papá."

Agarró mis muletas, las recargó contra la pared, y me ayudó a acomodarme sobre el sofá. "No me refiero a eso," gruñó en respuesta, consciente de que todo el mundo estaba solo a la vuelta de la esquina en la cocina. "Me refiero a que, te hubieran esperado. Lo enterraron al siguiente día, pero esperaron para hacer el funeral hasta que tú lo dijeras."

"Bueno, ya está hecho." Suspiré de alivio porque el latido en mi pierna había disminuido, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás a las almohadas detrás de mí. "Bella necesitaba una clausura."

"Tal vez tú también," murmuró, levantándome una ceja cuando mi cabeza se levantó de golpe para mirarlo.

Exhalé bruscamente, encogiendo un hombro. "Tal vez sí," le dije.

Me vio frunciendo el ceño. "Le debes el no sentirte culpable por esto. Él tomó una decisión—una, de la que yo mismo estoy agradecido. Vivió una vida larga y peligrosa, mató a muchos enemigos. Deja que parta con la mejor de las buenas obras, Edward. Estás viviendo la vida que nunca logró tener. Dale eso."

Fruncí el ceño y suspiré de nuevo. Miré hacia la cocina para ver a mi hija riendo con sus tíos mientras todos se servían sus platos para el almuerzo. Mi esposa, aunque su pena seguía allí, le estaba sonriendo a Emmett mientras hacía un bosque de árboles de brócoli en su plato para la diversión de Bethy, usando puré de papas como la base. Alec, por supuesto, se sintió dramáticamente insultado porque él había preparado la comida, lo que solo resultó en un manotazo al hombro de Emmett. Y ese intercambio tuvo el resultado que querían los dos—la risa de todas las chicas.

Bufé una pequeña risa, mirando a mi padre. "Tienes razón."

"Sé que la tengo. Estoy viejo, y he visto demasiada mierda," bromeó con una carcajada sarcástica. "Pero sé sobre esta situación. Créeme. Conocía a Sam desde hace mucho tiempo. Tu vida no es la única que ha salvado—solo la última."

Asentí, pasando saliva espesa, porque estaba realmente agradecido. Solo deseaba que el hombre estuviera aquí para agradecerle.

"Oh," dijo mi papá, antes de alejarse. "Y le dejó una carta a Bella. Se supone que tía Kate se la dé hoy. Quiero advertirte. No sé lo que dice, pero estoy seguro que no va a ser fácil para ella."

"Oh, maldita sea," gemí. "Está bien." Miré más allá de él para ver a Bella llevando un plato de comida, dirigiéndose hacia mí. "Shh," le dije, dándole un manotazo a mi padre para que se quitara del camino. "¡Muévete! Tengo una enfermera realmente caliente…"

"Qué va a patear tu trasero si sigues con esa mierda," se rio entre dientes, sacudiendo su cabeza y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"Sin duda," dijo Bella con una risita, sentándose en la orilla del sofá. "No soy tu enfermera, Edward," dijo con un resoplido, rodando los ojos.

"Sí, pero joder, te verías realmente sexy con esas medias blancas…" Ronroneé, inclinándome para besar su cuello con la boca abierta.

"Sigue así, cariño," me advirtió, levantándome una peligrosa ceja y colocando mi plato de comida sobre mi pecho. "Falta un _largo_ tiempo para que te den luz verde para cualquier… actividad _física_."

"Maldición," gruñí, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás a las almohadas. "Maldita provocadora… Esto es una tortura. ¡Eso es! Eres una tortuosa provocadora," le dije, haciendo un puchero como un niño, pero no pude contener mi sonrisa cuando se rio.

"Come, Edward," se rio entre dientes. "Dijo Esme que necesitas la proteína. Perdiste bastante sangre, y necesitas recuperar tu fuerza."

Abrí mi boca para decir algo sobre fuerza y vigor y proteína, pero la cerré de golpe otra vez cuando me dio la mirada furiosa de "si no cortas con esa puta mierda cuando todos están en la habitación". En lugar de eso sonreí, tomando mi tenedor.

"Gracias, bebé," canturreé, mirándola inocentemente mientras se ponía de pie.

"Mmmm," me dijo, frunciendo sus labios. "Compórtate, Edward."

Sonreí, porque Dios, simplemente la amaba, me encantaba meterme con ella. A veces, era fácil desconcertarla y otras veces, probablemente podría patearme el trasero por ello. Y luego había ocasiones en que volteaba mis pendejadas contra mí, y era en esos momentos en los que realmente era una tortuosa provocadora. Pero éramos nosotros, y creo que secretamente ella lo adoraba.

Para cuando había comido mi tercer bocado, todo el mundo estaba reunido en la sala. Eran solo nuestro equipo. Nuestra familia. Eleazar y sus hombres seguían trabajando duro, asegurándose de que todo quedara limpio bajo la apariencia de un asunto de drogas que salió mal, o un laboratorio de metanfetaminas que explotó, o alguna mierda de esas. Confiábamos en él completamente para que nos dejara fuera de ello, para decirnos si algo estaba jodido, y para llamarnos si tenía algún problema. También estaba trabajando en desmantelar los grupos D.D.A. de Georgia y Florida. Quería que todos desaparecieran.

Bethy estaba sentada en el piso, poniendo su plato sobre la mesita de café frente a Esme. Mi papá, Alec, Jasper y Emmett arrastraron algunas sillas desde el comedor, y el resto de las chicas todas se apretujaron en el sofá de dos plazas. Me sentía mal de adueñarme de todo el sofá, pero nadie se estaba quejando. Bella regresó conmigo, sentándose de nuevo en la orilla del sofá a un lado de mi cadera.

Se escucharon conversaciones desde planes futuros, a _baby showers_ —lo que provocó que mi esposa ciertamente sonriera radiante—a qué tan pronto volvería _Gravity_ a tomar casos después de mi recuperación. Había un sutil ambiente de celebración en el lugar. Deseábamos tanto sentirnos felices de que esta mierda había terminado, pero la ausencia de Sam nunca fue más obvia que en esos momentos. Aun cuando era un hombre callado por naturaleza, él casi absorbía la risa, las bromas, los comentarios sarcásticos como una esponja, por lo general desde la parte de atrás de la habitación mientras portaba una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

Cuando recogieron los platos, acerqué a Bella lo más que pude, viendo a Bethy a través de la puerta mientras jugaba con su casa de muñecas en la mesa del comedor. Bella se recostó contra mi pecho, y no puede evitar acercarla más, colocando mi mano sobre su estómago. Otra vez, me sentía jodidamente agradecido de que estuviera allí, joder, simplemente de poder tocar a mis chicas, a mi nuevo pequeño.

"Dime si te lastimo," me dijo en voz baja mientras se desarrollaba una conversación sobre béisbol a nuestro alrededor, y mi papá encendía la televisión en el juego.

"Estás bien," le susurré contra su cabeza, dejando un beso e inhalando su aroma floral/frutal.

Y estaba bien. Demonios, apenas si me pesaba mucho para empezar, pero mi pierna estaba levantada sobre una almohada, cuidadosamente rodeada con los suaves almohadones del sofá.

Acostó su cabeza en mi pecho, descansando su barbilla sobre sus manos. "¿Era en serio lo que dijiste?" Me preguntó, soltando una risita cuando le levanté una ceja.

"¿Sobre lo _sexy_ que te verías con un uniforme de enfermera? ¡Sí!" Le dije con una cursi sonrisa.

"¡No, idiota!" Se rio bajito. "Sobre construir una nueva habitación para el bebé."

Me reí entre dientes, simplemente porque me encantaba ese sonido viniendo de ella, pero le respondí con honestidad. "Sí, creo que sería lo mejor. ¿Tú no? Quiero decir, tenemos el espacio para expandir, necesitaremos la habitación adicional para papá y Esme… o quien sea, y este de aquí va a necesitar su propio espacio. No puedo imaginarlos compartiendo una habitación, bebé," le dije, señalando con mi barbilla hacia Bethy. "Sería como arrojar a Daniel en la cueva de los leones."

Bella sonrió, dándole a nuestra hija una mirada cariñosa, pero volviéndose hacia mí. "Es un alma independiente, ¿eh?"

Mis ojos se posaron en Bethy, que estaba totalmente contenta de jugar sola, aunque también le gustaba cuando estaba con nosotros. Tarareaba, moviendo muñecas del primer piso al segundo piso y de regreso. Sus ojos estaban de un feliz verde, y podría ver las etapas iniciales de un hábito que compartía con su madre—se estaba mordiendo su labio inferior.

Sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza. "Heredó eso de nosotros," le dije, porque yo, simplemente me sentía feliz cuando estaba en mi taller de carpintería.

"Mmmm," murmuró Bella asintiendo. "Todos siguen diciéndome que necesitamos un niño," dijo con una risita.

"Eso sería… increíble, pero sinceramente, no me importa," me reí entre dientes, dándole una mirada a Emmett, que le estaba haciendo caras de tonto a Caleb y sonriendo cuando sus manitas lo golpeaban en la cara por la emoción, solo para darle la vuelta y contarle del juego en la televisión. "Mientras estés saludable y él o ella también lo esté… estoy tan malditamente bien que no es gracioso."

Bella asintió. "Sí, más o menos así es como me siento también al respecto." Dijo con un suspiro, dando otra larga mirada hacia Bethy. "Tenemos que decirle. Se va a percatar pronto de las cosas. No es estúpida."

Bufé una carcajada. "No, definitivamente no es estúpida. En realidad, me asusta. Pronto va ser más lista que nosotros; recuerda lo que te digo."

Bella se rio de nuevo. "Probablemente tienes razón."

Tomé una respiración profunda y la dejé salir. De alguna manera, decirle a Bethy que iba a ser una hermana mayor lo hacía más real. Pero no quería simplemente soltárselo.

"Necesitamos… planear esa conversación, amor," comencé a decir, levantando mi mano para meter un mecho de cabello detrás de la oreja de Bella. "Únicamente nosotros dos—solos—un día dedicado para ella o algo así. No quiero soltárselo así sin más. Todavía sigue muy aferrada a nosotros después de todo lo que ha pasado."

"Estoy de acuerdo," dijo Bella con un suspiro. "Estaba pensando… cuando te sientas mejor… ¿Por qué no la llevamos a ese pequeño claro donde están tus pajareras? Un picnic, lejos de la casa."

Sabíamos que nos quedaríamos con tía Kate al menos por unas semanas. No teníamos opción, hasta que yo estuviera más fuerte. Necesitaba poder volar a casa, y en este momento, ni siquiera podría subir mi trasero al asiento del piloto. Odiaba estar herido, pero no podrías estar en mejor lugar para mi recuperación.

"Sí," dije lentamente, amando esa puta idea. "Perfecto, dulzura," le susurré, levantando mi cabeza solo lo suficiente a fin de besar sus labios. "Me gusta."

Levanté la vista cuando la tía Kate entró en la habitación, mi corazón hundiéndose al ver un pedazo de papel doblado en su mano. No sabía lo que Sam podría haberle dicho a mi esposa, pero tampoco quería que se pusiera triste. La sala se quedó quieta cuando ella se puso de cuclillas frente a Bella.

"Bella-niña, Sam dejó esto para ti," le dijo en voz baja, sus ojos de un azul intenso por su pena.

Bella se sentó, un pliegue apareciendo entre sus cejas y se le escapó un largo y nervioso suspiro. Tomó la nota, volviéndose hacia mí, pero todo lo que pude hacer fue pasar mi mano sobre su cabello y bajar a su espalda.

"No tienes que leerla ahora, amor," le dije, y pareció hacer eco por la habitación llena de gente. "Puedes esperar."

Bella sacudió su cabeza y le agradeció a tía Kate. No sé cuánto tiempo se le quedó mirando a ese maldito pedazo de papel de apariencia inocente, pero finalmente lo desdobló, sosteniéndolo de manera que yo pudiera leerlo por encima de su hombro. Le echó un vistazo, y luego lo leyó en voz alta para todos en la sala.

 _Querida señorita Bella,_

 _Si estás leyendo esto, por favor, no estés triste por mí, pequeña. Me arrepiento de muchas cosas en mi vida, pero no me arrepiento de esto. Solo espero que haya cumplido mi promesa a ti y que Edward esté leyendo esto contigo._

 _No tuve una esposa o hijos, pero pude ver en ti a la pequeña niña que siempre imaginé… inteligente, dulce, y muy abierta. No tuve mucha familia de la que hablar, pero lo que sí tuve fue la oportunidad de trabajar junto con un grupo de los mejores soldados, las mujeres más inteligentes, y los amigos más cercanos que jamás he tenido. Mi único deseo fue haberlos conocido por más tiempo del que los conocí._

 _Cuando nos vimos por primera vez, después de todo lo que habías pasado, me sorprendió que mi cara no te hiciera correr, sino que por primera vez en muchos, muchos años, alguien me vio… realmente me vio. Siempre estaré agradecido por eso, pequeña._

 _No podía irme a esta lucha, a sabiendas de lo mal que te sentías, consciente de que estabas por traer otra preciosa vida a este mundo, y permitir que esa felicidad se hiciera pedazos si algo le pasaba a Edward. Viví una larga y, algunas veces, solitaria vida, así que no podía permitir que eso te pasara a ti. No te lo mereces; de hecho, nunca te mereciste ninguna de las cosas malas que te han pasado. Así que tenía que asegurarme de que lo único que te hacía verdaderamente feliz volviera a ti._

 _No te sientas culpable. No te sientas triste. Nunca te he pedido nada, pequeña, pero te pido que tomes este regalo sin culpa y sigas adelante. Vive. Ama. Sé feliz. Por mí. Y dile al pequeño Eddie que cuide aún más de ti, porque te doy permiso para pisotearlo si no lo hace._

 _Gracias, señorita Bella, por hacerme recordar al hombre detrás de las cicatrices,_

 _Sam_

~oOo~

La voz de Bella se atoró en su nombre, y la atraje hacia mí lo mejor que pude. Sabía que se preocupaba por ella, pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo la veía. Ahora que lo sabía, mi respeto por él explotó. La veía como suya, la veía como mi padre la veía, y la veía como alguien que había atravesado el infierno y merecía que nunca más tuviera que sufrirlo de nuevo.

De pronto, mi pecho se sintió más ligero, porque él se preparó exactamente para lo que había pasado. Había ido a la lucha a mi lado, pero exclusivamente como mi protector, tan solo para enviarme de vuelta a casa con ella.

Miré alrededor de la habitación, mis ojos clavándose en los de mi padre. Con un gesto de mi cabeza, le dije que tenía razón, y en silencio le envié un último gracias a Sam.

~oOo~

 **BELLA**

"Edward Cullen, deja de retorcerte," lo regañé, fulminándolo con la mirada desde mi posición cambiando el vendaje de su pierna.

"No puedo evitarlo," refunfuñó, mirándome con el ceño fruncido. "Joder, me pica y hace cosquillas cada vez que haces esa mierda. Y creo que lo haces a propósito."

Luché contra mi sonrisa y gané, porque si pensaba por un momento que me estaba riendo de él, solo se pondría aún más cascarrabias. Habíamos aprendido a la mala que cambiarle los vendajes tenía que hacerse por las noches, después que Bethy estuviera dormida, y mientras nadie pudiera escuchar sus quejas, porque los primeros cambios había sido bastante malos. Estaba adolorido cuando lo tocaba, su músculo dolía, y ya estaba fastidiado de estar ahí sin hacer nada. Mi esposo no solo se quedaba ahí sin hacer nada. Así que añadan aburrido a todo lo demás, y seguía siendo un verdadero rayito de sol de mierda una semana y media después de su lesión.

"No lo estoy haciendo a propósito, cariño," le dije con el tono más calmado y tranquilizador que pude reunir. "Tengo que envolver la gasa todo alrededor de tu pierna. La mantiene limpia."

Carraspeó indignado, rodándome los ojos. "Lo menos que puedes hacer es mover tu mano unos centímetros más arriba."

Suspiré, permitiendo que finalmente mis ojos lo vieran. Mi pobre, pobre insaciable esposo estaba teniendo… problemas. Y la peor parte es que yo lo deseaba de la misma forma, pero no podíamos. Cualquier movimiento repentino a su pierna, y gritaba. Sus puntadas seguían muy sensibles, y no quería que se reventara ninguna. Ni siquiera podía imaginarme tener que explicarle eso a Esme, aunque estaba segura que con lo inquieto que Edward había estado últimamente, por poco no necesitaría ninguna explicación.

Fijé mi mirada en una intensa y ansiosa—un profundo verde lleno de un conocimiento carnal tan basto que mis partes femeninas palpitaban por él. Todo mi cuerpo lo ansiaba. Todo mi ser no deseaba nada más que ceder a él, usarlo para calmar mis embravecidas hormonas, disfrutar de que seguía con vida y todavía mío, y permitir que mi deseo lo hiciera sentir bien. No deseaba nada más, pero no podía arriesgarme a lastimarlo más, y me estremecía totalmente cada vez que lo veía hacer muecas de dolor.

"No," gemí, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "No hagas eso, Edward. No es justo." Le susurré las últimas tres palabras, volviendo a su vendaje. "No me gusta esta mierda más que a ti."

Se calló después de eso, sus arrepentidos pero hambrientos ojos me observaban mientras aseguraba la envoltura de gasa, recogía el viejo vendaje, y me levantaba para tirarlo en la basura del baño.

No estaba enojada con él, aunque no había sido exactamente agradable en todo el día, porque nos había visto trabajar a todos en la granja en torno a él. A Edward no le gustaba sentirse inútil, por lo que entre más trabajo se hacía cerca de él, más gruñón se ponía. Y cuando mi esposo se sentía perturbado, le gustaba ahogarlo dentro de mí, y en ello recaía el problema. No podía hacerlo.

No es como si no lo hubiésemos intentado, porque Edward y yo estábamos desesperados el uno por el otro, pero la primera vez que lo toqué, había siseado de dolor. Eso había sido uno días después del funeral de Sam, y aun cuando Edward estaba recuperando sus fuerzas cada día, no podía soportar la idea de lastimarlo, o causarle más daño.

Ignoré su mirada cuando dejé la habitación y agarré una botella de agua del refrigerador de la cocina y los medicamentos para el dolor del botiquín—que ahora eran sin receta, porque Edward se rehusaba a tomar nada fuerte. Regresé a la habitación, dejé las dos cosas en el buró, y me encerré en el baño para evitar ceder a él. Con toda honestidad, necesitaba una maldita ducha fría, porque un Edward deseoso simplemente me hacía sentir cosas, pero en lugar de eso, recogí mi cabello en un moño desordenado y me quité rápidamente la suciedad del día con una ducha.

Para cuando entré de nuevo en la recámara, vestida para dormir con una de las camisetas de Edward y un par de bóxer, la intensa y hambrienta necesidad en sus ojos había sido remplazada por una tristeza infantil.

"E-Estás e-enojada c-conmigo," balbuceó, bajando la vista a sus manos y de vuelta a mí.

"No estoy enojada…." Dije con brusquedad, cerrando mis ojos, porque maldición, muy bien sonaba como que lo estaba. "No lo estoy," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza para aclararla, porque _ese_ sonido—ese dulce y honesto tartamudeo—muy bien podría ser mi perdición. Froté mi sien, antes de sacar unas pastillas. "Toma. Es la hora para estas," le indiqué, finalmente permitiéndome darle otra mirada.

"¿Si me las tomo, te sentarás conmigo?" Negoció con dulzura, aunque no le respondí de inmediato. "Podemos encender la televisión o algo. Prometo comportarme."

Al fin me reí de él, porque Dios, debe ser una mierda estar aburrido todo el maldito día, con dolor—y conociendo a Edward como lo hacía—cachondo. Me reí de nuevo con ese último pensamiento.

"Sí, cariño," le dije asintiendo, y enseguida, se tomó las pastillas y media botella de agua. "Solo déjame ir a ver a Bethy, y volveré enseguida. Encuentra algo que estén pasando," le dije, poniendo el control remoto en sus manos.

Bethy estaba profundamente dormida, su cuerpecito acurrucado alrededor del señor Conejo. Había tenido un día ocupado, junto con el resto de nosotros, pero el único breve descanso del mal humor de Edward nos lo había dado ella. Le había dado el almuerzo con una dulce sonrisa y unas risitas. Se había sentado en el brazo del sillón y lo alimentó con jodidos _Nuggets_ de pollo, uno por uno, incluso yendo tan lejos como para hundirlos por él en la salsa.

La única luz en la habitación era el resplandor azulado de la televisión cuando entré de nuevo. Me metí con cuidado en mi lado de la cama.

"Tu compañera de almuerzo está fuera de combate," le dije, incapaz de no descansar mi cabeza en su pecho para ver la televisión. Hubiera sido como tratar de cortarme un brazo.

Se rio entre dientes. "Insistió en alimentarme," dijo en voz baja, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y dejando un prolongado e intenso beso en el tope de mi cabeza.

"Solo quiere cuidar de ti. Le metiste en la cabeza que si ignoras el dolor, no existe," le expliqué, porque básicamente me había dicho eso cuando robó su plato de comida y corrió con él. "Quería distraerte."

Sentí su sonrisa contra la coronilla de mi cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Al parecer había encontrado un maratón de mi programa criminal favorito, y lo vimos en silencio por un rato. Estaba muy segura que no estaba siguiendo la trama—en lo absoluto—porque estaba muy consciente de él. Sabía lo que quería, y casi podía sentirlo moverse debajo de la superficie de su piel caliente y suave. Podía sentirlo en la mano que frotaba mi espalda desde mis omoplatos hasta casi llegar a mi trasero, rozando sus dedos a lo largo de la piel expuesta en la parte baja de mi espalda debido a que mi camiseta se había subido. Podía sentirlo en la forma que jugaba con mis dedos, sintiendo cada uno, trazando mis huesos, mi palma, mi muñeca.

Era puro control entre nosotros. Casi quería reírme de ello, si no lo necesitara tanto. Estaba dispuesta a tomar lo que estaba recibiendo en ese momento, hasta que la escena en la pantalla cambió. Dos policías, que evidentemente siempre se habían sentido atraídos el uno al otro, finalmente consumaban su relación, y todo estaba en la pantalla.

Todo el cuerpo de Edward se tensó, sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos, pero quise gemir cuando su mano en mi espalda se deslizó justo debajo de la cintura del bóxer que traía puesto. Mi propia mano subió rozando los músculos de su estómago hasta su pecho, donde la cerré en un puño, luchando con lo último que quedaba de mi control. Quería arquearme hacia atrás contra la mano en mi trasero, quería restregarme contra su pierna lastimada, y joder, quería besarlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido. Comprendí que no había forma de resistirlo. Simplemente no sabía _cómo_ podríamos hacerlo.

Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe, y Edward apartó su toque rápidamente.

"L-Lo s-siento, a-amor," me susurró, viéndose contrito, pero el tartamudeo fue todo lo que pude soportar.

"Mierda," siseé, renunciando a toda esperanza y lanzándome hacia su boca.

No hubo preámbulo para el beso. Ningún besito inicial, ningún mordisco, ningún comienzo casto para ello en absoluto. Fue abierto y húmedo, ansioso e intenso. Fue fuera de control, con lenguas deslizándose juntas. Murmullos, lloriqueos, y gemidos dulces y profundos salieron efusivamente de ambos, y prácticamente usé mi agarre en su cabello para subir más cerca de su rostro. Requirió de _todas mis putas fuerzas_ no subir a horcajadas encima de él.

Sus fuertes dedos se entrelazaron en mi cabello a un costado de mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que su mano se deslizó por completo dentro de mi bóxer. Agarrando y apretando, amasó mi trasero hasta que empezaba a sudar al luchar contra todo dentro de mí.

Me aparté de su boca, y estábamos jadeando cuando pegué mi frente a la suya. "¿Cómo?" gruñí sin aliento. "Solo… _¿Cómo, maldita sea?_ "

Pensé que se reiría de mi desesperación, pero no lo hizo. Pareció tomar algún tipo de inventario mental, mientras sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos. Consideré la posición sesenta y nueve, pero sabía que él nunca sería capaz de no moverse con ese. Además, maldición, no quería dejar de besarlo.

Parecíamos estar en la misma sintonía, porque apenas si soltó, "Dios, por favor, solo _tócame_ ," antes de estrellarse de nuevo en mí.

Sus manos ásperas y callosas subieron mi camiseta, arremangándola hasta que por fin nos apartamos para respirar, y luego la sacó por encima de mi cabeza. En ese momento, ya estaba arrodillada junto a su torso, mi mano bajando por su pecho apenas tocándolo y deslizándose por debajo de la cintura de su bóxer.

Lloriqueé, echándome hacia atrás para mirar su polla, porque Santo Cielo de mierda, estaba duro. "Edward," dije entre mi aliento, arqueándome para acercarme a él cuando sus manos se extendieron en mi espalda, acercando mi pecho a su boca.

"No tomará mucho tiempo, dulzura," murmuró, clavando sus ojos en los míos al mismo tiempo que su boca capturaba mi pezón. "Dios, joder, simplemente te _deseo_ …" murmuró contra mi piel.

Dicho eso, sus dientes se arrastraron sobre mi pezón, haciéndome sisear. Rozando con sus manos mi espalda, bajó y empujó mi bóxer hasta mis rodillas mientras estaba arrodillada junto a él. Mi mano envolvió su polla, y se sacudió duro y pesado en ella al mismo tiempo que sus dedos descubrían lo mucho que me había resistido.

"Jesús," jadeó, mirándome mientras sus dedos rodeaban mi entrada muy mojada. "Joder, bebé," gimió cuando mi mano lo agarró con firmeza, deslizándose hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre su eje. De nuevo, deslizó una mano dentro de mi cabello, mordisqueando con brusquedad mi cuello. "Maldición, tranquila, dulzura. También quiero hacerme cargo de ti. Por favor, _por favor_ , córrete rápido y con ganas para mí."

Hundió dos dedos en lo más profundo dentro de mí, provocando que mi ritmo en su polla titubeara cuando mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás. Me presioné cada vez más contra él.

Mi mano libre agarró su cuello, y mordí mi labio cuando sus dedos se curvearon dentro de mí, encontrando ese increíble punto que solo él podía tocar.

"Mm, mírate," canturreó, sus ojos oscuros y resplandecientes. "Joder, tan hermosa…" Una media sonrisa dulce pero engreída se curveó hacia arriba en su rostro. "Oh, bebé… mierda, solo córrete para mí. Nunca he estado tan malditamente cerca…"

De pronto, me di cuenta que esto era muy parecido a nuestros inicios, un tiempo cuando apenas le permitía tocarme, que mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta. Mi clímax me llegó intenso y con rapidez, justo como él quería, pero con él vino gratitud, amor, y una avalancha de abrumadores recuerdos. Todo cayó sobre mí como una oleada, porque de verdad no sabía cómo hubiera podido vivir sin el hombre en mis brazos que en ese momento me estaba diciendo lo jodidamente hermosa que era y que me amaba. Simplemente no podía. Él era mi roca, y yo era la suya.

Oculté mi rostro de él al enterrar mi nariz en su cabello en un lado de su cabeza, porque podía sentir el sollozo abriéndose paso al fondo de mi garganta. También podía sentirlo cerca—realmente cerca—y se corrió con un rugido suave en su voz, mi nombre mezclado con una plétora de maldiciones. Sentí sus cálidos brazos deslizarse a mi alrededor, su respiración pesada, pero la rigidez y tensión en sus músculos había desaparecido por completo.

Y el sollozo emergió de mí.

"Bebé… ¿te lastimé?" Me preguntó, tratando de inmediato de echarme hacia atrás para mirarme.

Yo no quería. Me aferré a él, envolviendo mi brazo alrededor de su cabeza y casi sujeté su cabello mientras simplemente lo inhalaba, todo de él. Tal vez apenas estaba comprendiendo lo cerca que había estado de perderlo, y tal vez eran las hormonas, pero joder, no me importaba, y no estaba realmente segura de que importara.

"No," dije llorando, permitiéndole al fin que me arrancara de su cabeza.

No me alejé más allá de su rostro, sujetándolo gentilmente entre mis manos. Era tan jodidamente guapo, pero no era solo su apariencia; era ese intenso color verde que me miraba, impotente sin saber por qué estaba llorando. Era el chico que conocí hace tanto tiempo mirándome. Era toda la historia que teníamos que, joder, podía haber desaparecido en un puto parpadeo.

"Es solo… Mierda, no lo sé," gemí, besando sus labios con rudeza. "Pude haberte perdido," le dije débilmente, sorbiendo un poco mi nariz. "No puedo…" Inhalé muy, pero muy profundo, tratando de relajarme, pero solo fue necesario que él dijera algo para que todo mejorara.

"Pero no fue así," me dijo en voz baja y tranquilizadora, trazando ligeramente con sus dedos mis mejillas, echando mi cabello hacia atrás, y limpiando mis lágrimas—constantes caricias reconfortantes y algo que había estado haciendo para mí por lo que parecía toda una vida. Me traía de vuelta a la realidad, me hacía concentrarme en él y en el ahora, no en el pánico.

Asentí, cerrando mis ojos cuando besó mi frente, mi mejilla, y mi nariz. "Lo sé." Me tranquilicé poco a poco, dejando que sus caricias y dulces besos hicieran su trabajo. "Te amo," le susurré.

Se rio bajito. "Oh, dulzura, también te amo."

"Necesito traerte algo para limpiarte," murmuré, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando él sonrió como un idiota, porque consiguió lo que quería. Quería ponerle mis ojos en blanco mientras me ponía de nuevo la camiseta y me subía el bóxer, pero no pude, porque el borde duro alrededor de sus ojos, la tensión en su mandíbula que había estado allí en los últimos días y que había aumentado lentamente durante el día—todo había desaparecido.

Me soltó, y agarré una toalla del baño, entregándosela. Cuando terminó, tomé nuevamente la toalla, arrojándola en la ropa sucia. Para cuando regresé, estaba haciendo gestos de dolor y moviéndose.

Me paré en seco e hice una mueca al verlo, mordisqueando mi labio inferior. "Creo que la pregunta más importante es… ¿ _yo_ te lastimé?"

"No, bebé," gruñó mientras se movía de nuevo, haciendo un gesto hacia la cama para que lo acompañara. "Solo quiero abrazarte, y necesito moverme para hacer eso."

"Bien," le dije, sonando un poco como Bethy, pero no me gustaba que sintiera dolor, así que no me moví todavía.

"Tu dulce trasero aquí. Ahora. Deja de preocuparte," me ordenó, señalando otra vez el lugar junto a él, pero estaba acompañada con una carcajada rematada con una dulce sonrisa.

Sonreí, subiendo a la cama a su lado y permitiéndole acercarme a él, colocándome en donde se sintiera más cómodo, que era su lado sano, su pecho, su hombro. Acurrucándome en su cuello, sentí disminuir lo que quedaba de mi ansiedad, pero se desvaneció por completo cuando Edward comenzó a hablar.

"Estoy justo aquí. No voy a ir a ningún lado… _obviamente_ ," susurró contra mi mejilla. "Estoy bien, y gracias."

Me reí un poquito por el gracias. "Lo siento…"

"Yo no," dijo con un suspiro, besando otra vez mi mejilla, sus dedos haciendo pequeños círculos sobre mi hombro y espalda. "Lo entiendo. Esa mierda estuvo escalofriantemente cerca."

Asentí, pasando mi mano por su brazo. Podía darme cuenta por su voz que todavía se sentía algo culpable por Sam, a pesar de la carta que nos dejó, diciéndonos que no nos sintiéramos así. Y había una parte de mí que se preguntaba si siempre nos veríamos el uno al otro y simplemente… lo _sabríamos_ —sabríamos que se nos había dado un verdadero regalo.

Lo abracé con fuerza y asentí nuevamente. Incliné solo un poco mi cabeza para poder besar su mandíbula. "Es solo que estoy realmente feliz de tenerte."

"Yo también, amor."

Con un último beso en mi frente, con una caricia más a su cuello con mi nariz, los dos suspiramos contentos, quedándonos dormidos casi al instante.

~oOo~

"Toma, papi," dijo Bethy alegremente, entregándole a Edward una botella de agua.

Todavía no se podía poner de cuclillas, pero apoyó su mano en la barra horizontal de la cerca para inclinarse, besando la cima de su cabeza y poniendo todo su peso en su pierna fuerte.

"Gracias, pequeña dulzura," le dijo, quitándole la tapa a la botella y prácticamente consumiéndola toda.

Llevaba solo unos _jeans_ , botas de trabajo, y su gorra de béisbol hacia atrás, a pesar del frío de la tarde. Mordí mi labio cuando gotas de agua cayeron por su pecho, solo para desaparecer en la parte superior de sus _jeans_ —a donde últimamente había tenido acceso limitado, debido a su lesión.

"¿Dónde está la mía?" Dijo Jasper riéndose, extendiendo sus manos de forma dramática. "¿Qué soy? ¿Hígado picado?"

"¡Lo siento, tío Jazz!" Dijo con unas risitas, corriendo por el patio, subiendo los escalones, y entrando a la casa, solo para salir disparada por la mosquitera con otra botella.

"¡Dios mío!" Jasper se burló bromeando, rodando los ojos y tomando la botella que le daba. "¿Necesito cojear por todos lados como _algunas personas_ para recibir mejor servicio?" Preguntó, señalando con su pulgar detrás de él.

Edward se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza y agarrando el siguiente tablón de remplazo para la cerca en la que él y Jasper estaban trabajando.

"¡No!" Dijo entre risitas, y antes de que pudiera moverse, Jasper la cargó y le hizo cosquillas sin descanso. "¡Detente!" Chilló feliz, sus pequeñas piernas pateando.

Me reí por lo que veía, porque no pasó mucho tiempo para atraer a _Poppy_ , tío Alec, y tío Emmett a la situación. Pronto, todos le estaban demostrando su cariño, preguntándole dónde estaba su agua, y no pude resistirme.

"Elizabeth Renee," le grité desde mi asiento en el porche delantero. "Diles a esos muchachos que consigan su propia agua. Que solo porque eres una chica no significa que tienes que servirles."

Sus ojos se iluminaron, y el verde destelló con picardía. Se giró hacia todos ellos, señalándolos con un dedo en advertencia. "¡Sí, l-lo q-que d-dijo mami!" Espetó, girándose sobre sus talones para caminar hacia mí.

Edward sonrió con orgullo, sin decir nada mientras los chicos gemían y murmuraban mierdas entre su aliento. Alcancé a escuchar frases como "liberación femenina" y "esa mierda de quema de sujetadores." Me reí, abrazando a mi niña cuando llegó a mí.

"Esa es mi niña," la elogié, poniéndola en mi regazo.

"Excepto papi, ¿verdad?" Susurró con una risita.

"Así es. Excepto papi," me reí entre dientes, besando su frente. "Le vas a llevar lo que tú quieras llevarle, niña hermosa."

Ella lo consentía sin descanso desde que salió herido. Vivía para cuidar de él, hacerlo reír, y distraer su mente del dolor, lo que había disminuido poco a poco. Ya habíamos estado unas tres semanas en la granja, y Edward estaba sanando rápidamente. Cojeaba, porque el músculo en su pierna estaba débil, pero mejorando. Le habían quitado las puntadas hacía unos días, dejando una cicatriz, pero no estaba segura de que a Edward le importara mucho. Ya no necesitaba de las muletas, pero no estaba exactamente corriendo por todas partes, aunque ahora podía hacer pequeñas labores, lo que ayudaba con su nivel de malhumor. Estaba limitado en lo que respecta a arrodillarse, agacharse, y levantar cosas pesadas, sin mencionar que escalones y escaleras eran un reto, pero en general, estaba bien en su camino a la recuperación.

"En el columpio, mami," me pidió Bethy, cogiendo un mechón de mi cabello y jugando con él.

"Claro, cariño," le dije, poniéndome de pie con ella en mis brazos. Me senté en el columpio, dejándola a horcajadas en mi regazo.

Bethy se centró más en tratar de trenzar mi cabello que en mirarme. Mi corazón parecía expandirse cada vez que la sostenía así. Era una niña tan hermosa, y a estas alturas, la mezcla de Edward y yo estaba empezando a crear una apariencia que era solo… Bethy. Sus ojos verdes estaban enmarcados con largas y oscuras pestañas, como las de Edward, pero su forma era como la mía. No importaba que tuviera mi nariz o mis pecas, o la pequeña sonrisa torcida de Edward, porque estaba comenzando a perder esa apariencia de bebé, y en vez de eso empezaba a verse como una niña. Estaba creciendo, y eso me emocionaba y asustaba, pero también me preguntaba qué tipo de hermana mayor sería, que clase de adolescente, y luego mujer madura. Sacudí mi cabeza ante la idea.

"¿Qué hiciste hoy con el señor Tom y el señor Obie?" Le pregunté, porque había tomado la mano de Mickey justo después del almuerzo y había estado ocupada desde entonces.

"Le di a Goliall y S-Sansón un bano," me dijo cuándo quité el largo cabello de sus hombros, pasando mis dedos por él hasta su espalda. "Y luego preparamos un lugar para que Maia tenga perritos."

Sonreí, porque Maia era de la última camada de Tia, la perra con la que me había encariñado la primera vez que vine a la granja. Tia ya no estaba con nosotros, pero Maia era idéntica a ella, por lo que muy probablemente era la razón por la que tía Kate se había quedado con ella.

"¿Sí?" Le pregunté, sonriendo al ver el entusiasta gesto de su cabeza. "¿Dijeron en cuánto tiempo?"

Bethy encogió un hombro. "El señor Obie dijo que pronto."

"Bueno, tú querías ver cachorros antes de que viniéramos aquí. Supongo que se va a cumplir tu deseo, ¿eh?"

"Sí," dijo lentamente, sonriendo radiante como la mejor de las mañanas soleadas.

Al mirar a su rostro feliz, comprendí que teníamos que contarle sobre el nuevo bebé, y pronto. Lo habíamos pospuesto, y todos habían hecho un buen trabajo al no hablar sobre mi embarazo frente a ella, pero tenía miedo que pasara en algún momento. Ella sabía de dónde vienen los bebés, pero no cómo llegaban allí. Esperaba usar eso como ventaja cuando finalmente le diéramos las noticias.

Empujé el columpio con mi dedo, acercando a Bethy. Descansó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, enterrando su frente en mi cuello como acostumbraba hacer cuando era un bebé. El suave balanceo y mis dedos pasando por su cabello estaban durmiendo poco a poco a mi pequeña. Sonreí, besando el tope de su cabeza cuando un dulce y profundo suspiro de satisfacción tocó mi piel.

"La cena está casi lis… Oh," dijo Esme, interrumpiéndose cuando vio que Bethy estaba dormida. Sonrió, sentándose junto a mí.

"Creo que Mickey la agotó hoy," le dije en voz baja, mis dedos deslizándose por su espalda hacia arriba y hacia abajo con suavidad. "La despertaré para cenar. De otra manera, va estar despierta al amanecer."

Esme se rio entre dientes y asintió, volviendo su atención hacia las reparaciones de la cerca no tan lejos. "Se está fortaleciendo. ¿Ya puede volar?" Me preguntó, volviéndose otra vez hacia mí.

"Dice que no," le dije encogiéndome de hombros. "La verdad, creo que solo le duele _subirse_."

"O tal vez quiere estar lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidar de _ti_ cuando te lleve a casa," sugirió, con esa sabia y astuta expresión que lleva cuando una conversación podría ser más que solo una charla.

"Puede que tengas razón," admití, dejando otro beso en la cabeza de Bethy. "Eso no me sorprendería."

"Y ella tiene que saber," añadió Esme, levantándome una ceja.

Asentí, inhalando en el cabello de Bethy. Olía como a heno, niñita y rayos de sol. "Justo estaba pensando en eso. Queremos hacerlo juntos… solos. Pasar un día con ella, ¿sabes?"

"Deberían de hacerlo antes de ir a casa, cariño," dijo con un suspiro, envolviendo un brazo sobre mis hombros. "Denle tiempo para que se acostumbre a la idea."

Asentí de nuevo, estando sinceramente de acuerdo con ella. "Es inteligente, pero es egoísta cuando se trata de Edward y de mí. Solo espero que pueda acostumbrarse a ello rápidamente."

"Mmm," musitó Esme, pasando ligeramente una mano por el cabello de Bethy y su espalda. "Tal vez puedas usar a Caleb como un ejemplo. Ha sido realmente buena con él."

"¿Es tu manera de decirme… que _quieres un niño_?" Dije con una risita.

"No, es mi manera de decirte que… _está acostumbrada a que haya un bebé en casa_ ," bromeó, guiñándome un ojo al escuchar mi suave risa. "No tuvo otra opción, porque prácticamente Caleb ha estado viviendo con nosotros desde que nació."

"Huh," suspiré, asintiendo lentamente. "No había pensado en eso."

"Pero sigo queriendo un niño," me susurró Esme con complicidad, haciéndome reír.

Mi mirada se deslizó hacia la cerca, viendo a mi esposo empezar a limpiar por el día. Al menos estaba tratando de ayudar. Vi cuando hizo una mueca, girándose demasiado rápido, casi dejando caer los dos tablones en su mano. Carlisle se los quitó y los puso en el suelo, señalando hacia la casa con una mano y apretando el hombro de Edward con la otra. No tuve que escuchar la conversación para saber que le acaban de decir que dejara de trabajar por hoy. El hombre no lo dijo en voz alta, pero sabía que lo cerca que estuvo Edward de morir, la noche de la lucha, había asustado a su padre casi hasta la muerte. Estuvo en su rostro cada vez que lo veía los primeros días de la recuperación de Edward.

Edward se encaminó hacia la casa con cuidado, su cojera pronunciada, pero no tanto que necesitara ayuda. Cuando llegó a los escalones, Esme se levantó y corrió hacia él.

"Yo puedo," gruñó, sujetándose del poste.

"Y yo te _ayudo_ ," dijo ella riéndose, envolviendo un brazo en torno a su cintura. "No es necesario que te mates todo el maldito día, hijo. Sé que quieres verte increíble y fuerte, pero eso va a ser difícil de lograr si te caes en tu trasero."

Sonrió, porque ella le provocaba eso. Envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su hombro, se apoyó en ella para subir los cuatro escalones hacia el porche delantero. Me reí bajito de los dos, sofocándola en el cabello de Bethy. Exhaló con brusquedad una vez que llegó a la cima, sus ojos mirándome. Todo el dolor y cansancio se desvaneció al ver a su hija profundamente dormida.

"Oh, mis chicas," se rio suavemente, su ceño se frunció mientras se dirigía hacia nosotros. "¡Hombre, está realmente… perdida!" Susurró.

"Siéntate y descansa," le dijo Esme. "Llamaré a todos cuando la cena esté lista."

Detuve el columpio lo suficiente para que Edward se sentara a un lado de nosotras. Contuve un gemido cuando me rodeó con un brazo, porque Dios, amaba su olor cuando trabajaba con madera todo el día. Era dulce, como a madera recién cortada, intenso, como todo un hombre, y reconfortante, como el aroma de tu propia almohada.

Recargué mi cabeza en su brazo, volviéndome hacia él para recibir un dulce beso. "Ella solo… se acomodó," dije con una risita, frotando la espalda de Bethy. "La despertaré en un minuto, pero echo de menos sostenerla así."

Edward sonrió, besando un lado de mi cabeza. Colocó su palma extendida en la cabeza de su hija, y luego quitó un mechón de cabello de su rostro. Lo vi mientras solo la miraba. El amor incondicional simplemente te dejaba sin aliento. Ni siquiera creía que estuviera consciente de que estaba escrito en todo su rostro.

Incapaz de resistirme, me acerqué, besando su mandíbula. "¿Vas a trabajar en eso mañana?" Le pregunté, señalando con mi barbilla hacia la cerca.

Se encogió de hombros, doblando su brazo y colocando la cabeza en su mano. "Supongo que sí."

"Bueno, ¿puedes salir temprano o entrar tarde?" Dije con una risita, como si fuera un maldito trabajo real.

Se rio entre dientes. "Me vas a robar, ¿verdad?"

" _Nosotras_ te vamos a robar," le dije con un gesto de mi cabeza. "Es momento de decirle, Edward." Recordando que habíamos hablado de tener esa conversación en particular en el claro, hablé rápidamente. "No tenemos que salir si no puedes, pero tenemos que decirle."

Respiró hondo, dejándolo salir lentamente. "Mañana," me dijo asintiendo. "Creo que el claro estará bien. Podría montar a Sansón. Tiene un paso más suave."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí… o sea, uso mi pierna fuerte para subir y bajar, así que debería estar bien," me dijo, encogiendo un hombro. Pausó por un momento, y luego clavó su mirada en la mía. "M-Me g-gustaría hacerlo a-allí," balbuceó con dulzura.

"Está bien." No discutí con eso. Para nada. Sabía que era un lugar importante y privado para él, y esto era una conversación muy importante y privada que íbamos a tener como familia, así que lo dejé tomar la decisión. "El claro será."

"Ella puede montar contigo," añadió, agachándose para besar el tope de su cabeza. Se volvió hacia mí, besándome de nuevo, solo que esta vez, fue más profundo—un movimiento circular de su lengua, un roce de sus dientes. "He estado esperando para esto todo el maldito día," susurró en mi oído, antes de recargarse.

Hizo una mueca pronunciada, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Un baño para usted más tarde, señor," le ordené, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, aun cuando estaba riéndose. Me preocupaba que se presionara muy duro, demasiado rápido, y no podría detenerlo si lo intentara, pero podía asegurarme de que no despertara la mañana siguiente sintiéndose como si lo hubiese atropellado un tren.

Bethy se movió un poco al escuchar el sonido de su risa, y pensé que sería un buen momento como cualquiera para despertarla.

"Hey, dormilona," canturreé, tocando su rostro, su espalda, y sus manos. "Despierta, bebé. Tienes que cenar y bañarte…"

Se levantó, usando mis hombros para empujarse. "Hola, papi," dijo, bostezando de forma adorable.

"Hola, bella durmiente," se rio entre dientes, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. "Hay un rumor por ahí, pequeña dulzura," comenzó a decir, acercándola a él.

"¿Eh?" Murmuró adormilada, pero se fue con él voluntariamente.

" _Oí_ que tía Kate preparó tu cena favorita," le susurró.

Sus cejas se levantaron tan rápido, que no pude evitar reírme.

"¿Perros con chiwi?" Respondió en un susurro, agarrando su rostro como si pudiera obligarlo a que le dijera la verdad.

"Eso _mismo_ ," se rio entre dientes. "¿Sabes?... _ella_ fue la que me enseñó cómo hacer el chili en primer lugar…"

Ella le sonrió, mordiendo su labio inferior. "¿Pero tú vas a hacerme el mío?"

"¡Oh, _sí_!" Le canturreó en respuesta. "Como si pudiera permitir que alguien lo echara a perder," se burló, rodándole sus ojos dramáticamente.

Me reí de los dos, levantándome del columpio. "Vengan, mis tontitos. Vamos a lavarnos las manos y ayudar a tía Kate y Esme con la mesa," les dije, cargando a Bethy del regazo de Edward, porque todavía no podía levantarse con ella—algo que sabía lo molestaba sobremanera. Le di ruidosos besos en su cuello, provocando que chillara en risitas, y luego la puse en el suelo. "Ve a lavarte esas manos, Bethy. ¡Ni siquiera quiero saber todo lo que has tocado hoy!" Le grité, cuando ya estaba abriendo la mosquitera.

Extendí mi mano, ofreciéndosela a él para ayudarlo a levantarse. La tomó, y juntos, lo pusimos de pie. Me rodeó con su brazo y podía darme cuenta que estaba cansado.

"¿Qué tocó todo el día?" Me preguntó con una risita.

"No preguntes," le dije con un resoplido, sacudiendo mi cabeza y abriendo la mosquitera, "pero no te sorprenda si en una semana o dos, nos pide un perrito."

Gimió, sacudiendo su cabeza, pero entró en la casa. "Sí… porque eso es precisamente lo que necesitamos…"

Le di una palmada en el trasero y me reí. "Exactamente, pero considérate advertido."

~oOo~

 **EDWARD**

"¿Tú las hiciste, papi?" Preguntó Bethy mientras se paseaba lentamente por el claro.

Estaba tan jodidamente linda. Despertamos en una mañana fría, por lo que estaba vestida con _jeans_ , tenis, y una pequeña sudadera gris con capucha del FBI que Wes le había dado, la que a Bella le encantaba que usara. Sus manos estaban metidas al fondo de su bolsillo frontal mientras miraba hacia las pajareras que le había hecho a mi madre.

"Yo las hice, cariño," le dije, mirando con ella alrededor. "Hace mucho tiempo…" Mi voz se fue apagando, porque el lugar simplemente significaba algo para mí.

Era el lugar donde a mi madre le gustaba escapar, el lugar al que me traía cuando teníamos una conversación seria frente a nosotros, como el que mi papá fuera enviado nuevamente al extranjero, o su cáncer, o incluso solo para preguntarme cómo me iba en la escuela. Y era la razón por la que quería traer a Bethy aquí para esta conversación.

Me giré para ver a Bella atando los caballos a un lado. No los hicimos correr mucho, así que todavía estaban llenos de energía.

"Ven, pequeña dulzura. Ayúdame con la manta." Le tendí mi mano, y ella la tomó, manteniendo mi paso mientras cojeaba hacia la canasta de picnic. "No queremos que mami y tú tengan frío, ¿verdad?"

"No," dijo con unas risitas, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Mientras me ayudaba a extender la manta, me di cuenta que no tenía ni puta idea de cómo decirle. Miré a Bella, que parecía muy consciente de mi inquietud.

"Vamos a hablarle de forma sencilla y honesta, cariño," me dijo para tranquilizarme, frotando mi brazo. "¿Necesitas ayuda para sentarte?"

Sacudí mi cabeza y lentamente maniobré mi cuerpo hacia la manta, gimiendo cuando mi pierna se acalambró. Esme me había advertido que los agudos y punzantes espasmos de dolor que sentía eran mis terminaciones nerviosas uniéndose de nuevo, y que el dolor sordo y palpitante era mi músculo reconstruyéndose, fortaleciéndose. Honestamente, toda la mierda me dolía, pero era bueno saber la diferencia.

Bella sacó los termos, sirviéndonos chocolate caliente a los tres, solo porque echaba de menos el café y tenía que tomar algo para remplazarlo.

Si no sabía qué decir, tal parece que Bella sí, porque le hizo a Bethy una pregunta que no estaba esperando.

"Niña hermosa, ¿cómo te sientes de tener al bebé Caleb con nosotros?"

Sonreí, ocultándola detrás de mi taza, cuando el rostro de Bethy se arrugó mientras pensaba en ello. Una amplia gama de emociones pareció jugar en su rostro—asco, intriga, humor. Todo estaba allí, pero la respuesta fue hilarante.

"Huele gracioso," dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella y yo nos reímos, y empujé a Bethy con mi zapato, porque entendía a dónde quería llegar Bella. "Sí, pero creo que lo que mami te está preguntando es… ¿Qué pensaría si hubiese otro bebé como Caleb con nosotros?"

Bethy se encogió de hombros, indiferente ante la pregunta. "Caleb siempre está con nosotros."

"Bueno, sí," dijo Bella, jugando con un mechón de cabello de Bethy. "Pero cuando volvamos a casa, Caleb se va a ir a la suya con tía Rose y tío Emmett. ¿Qué pasa si otro bebé viene a quedarse con nosotros? Serías una hermana."

Bethy nos miró a los dos. Sus cejas se elevaron un poco, y luego se arrugaron. "¿Tengo qué serlo?"

Me reí entre dientes, mirando a Bella, y luego de vuelta a Bethy. "Bien, sí, pequeña dulzura. Algo así. Queríamos decirte eso, pronto vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita."

Y repentinamente, mi realmente inteligente niña entendió, porque no fue hace mucho tiempo que Rose había estado embarazada, su gran panza despertó una fascinación en Bethy. No hace mucho tiempo que habíamos estado en el hospital cuando Caleb nació.

Bethy gateó hacia Bella, subiendo a su regazo. "¿Hay un bebé allí?" Le preguntó en un susurro, señalando al estómago de Bella.

"¡Caramba!" Bella se rio, mirándome. Se volvió de vuelta hacia su hija, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besando su frente. "Sí, niña hermosa."

"Tu pancita está más chiquita que como estaba la de tía Rose," señaló Bethy, viéndose escéptica.

"No por mucho tiempo," murmuré.

Bella pateó mi zapato, para la diversión de Bethy.

"Mi pancita se va a hacer más grande cuando el bebé crezca, Bethy," le explicó Bella, dándome una peligrosa ceja levantada. "Algo así como la pancita de Maia ahora que está a punto de tener los cachorritos."

"Te veías hermosa embarazada," dije con una risita, acostándome junto a ellas en mi lado bueno. "Eso no fue un insulto, Bella."

Coloqué mi mano sobre el estómago de Bella, recordando la sensación de la patada de Bethy; de pronto, no podía esperar a sentir a este.

Una mano fría y pequeña presionó sobre la mía, y Bethy preguntó, "¿Aquí?"

Asentí, sacando mi mano de debajo de la de ella y presionándola en el vientre de Bella. "Aquí. Justo ahora es realmente pequeño y está durmiendo, así que tenemos que esperar."

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" Me preguntó, acercándose.

"Hasta que esté listo. Meses," le dije. "Pero tenemos que prepararnos para él. Ya sabes, hacerle su espacio, comprar muchas cosas de bebé, y tú puedes contarle todo lo que puede esperar cuando llegue," le susurré.

"¿Puedo?" Preguntó Bethy, frotando el estómago de Bella.

"Mmm, mira esto," le dije con una sonrisa, porque Bella se rio bajito sobre mí cuando me incliné hacia su estómago. "Hola, pequeño," le dije en voz baja, plantando un beso sobre su camiseta. "Me gustaría que conozcas a tu hermana mayor, Bethy."

Bethy soltó unas risitas, decidiendo besar también el estómago de Bella. "¡Hola, bebé!" Canturreó suavemente, y tuve que contenerme con todas mis fuerzas para no cargarla y besarla hasta morir.

Sentí el beso de Bella en la parte superior de mi cabeza, y levanté la vista para ver lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos cuando desvió la mirada de nosotros, hacia el claro.

Me levanté un poco, preocupado de que hubiese hecho algo mal. "¿Por qué lloras? ¿F-Fue e-eso d-demasiado?" Le pregunté, limpiando una lágrima y besando sus labios.

Se sorbió la nariz, riéndose un poco al mismo tiempo, y sacudió su cabeza. "No… No, Edward. Eso fue perfecto."

* * *

 _ **¡Awwwww me muero de amor! ¿Apoco no son tiernos? Como dijo Bella, fue perfecto :) Qué**_ _ **más puedo decir, sé que muchas están tristes por la muerte de Sam, pero ya vieron que él había tomado la decisión de dar la vida por la felicidad de su 'pequeña'. La veía como su hija y quería que viviera una vida plena y feliz, y eso solo sería con Edward a su lado. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi, ¿qué fue lo que más les gustó? Espero que me cuenten. Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, pero sobre todo, gracias por sus comentarios, saben que son los que nos animan a seguir. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capi.**_


	22. Chapter 22

La declaración obligada :P Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de _**Drotuno**_ , yo solo soy la traductora.

 **De nuevo me acompaña mi Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, y por ello gracias a ella también.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO

 **EDWARD**

"¿Qué quieres decir que no era Lilith la que murió en esa puta cabaña?" Le pregunté, hablando despacio y con gravedad, prácticamente echando humo.

Eleazar hizo una mueca, lanzando un archivo en mi dirección. Mi esposa lo atrapó cuando se deslizó hacia ella. "No lo era. Respondemos por Walter Bridges y Johnny Thornhill, pero el cuerpo de la mujer de la cabaña no era el de Lilith Laray. El ADN no es compatible."

"¿Quién era?" Preguntó Bella en voz baja desde el extremo de la mesa.

"Una Jane Doe… desconocida," le respondió. "Puede haber estado con Thornhill, pero no estamos seguros."

"Ella no importa. Lilith sí," gruñí, paseándome en el comedor simplemente porque podía, porque la pierna ya no me dolía mucho. "Esta perra está muerta. Lilith también tiene que estarlo."

"Edward, siéntate, por favor," Bella me pidió con calma sin siquiera mirar hacia mí, y luego volvió su atención hacia la carpeta del archivo, hablando con Eleazar. "Alice mejoró la imagen de la cámara que Jasper llevaba esa noche. Es imposible ver quién le disparó a Walter. Todo lo que se puede ver es que es una mujer…"

Mi cabeza se giró hacia ella al mismo tiempo que tomaba mi asiento a su lado, porque esa mierda era nueva para mí. No creí que Bella o las chicas siquiera volvieran a ver esa lucha. Es solo que parecían tan malditamente aliviadas de que hubiera terminado. Sentí unos pequeños y cálidos dedos entrelazarse a los míos, dándoles un apretón.

Eleazar respiró hondo y lo dejó salir. Se volvió hacia mi padre, que estaba viendo el archivo por encima del otro hombro de Bella. "Es muy posible que Thornhill decidiera que Walter y Lilith daban demasiados problemas, atrajeron demasiada atención. Explicaría por qué alguien de su lado le disparó a Walter, en lugar de permitir que nosotros lo atrapáramos."

"¿Un golpe?" Aclaró mi padre, sentándose derecho. "Entonces, supones que Lilith ya estaba muerta… _antes_ de que siquiera nos acercáramos a la cabaña."

"Eso creemos," dijo El entre su aliento, sacudiendo su cabeza, y luego encogiéndose de hombros. "No estamos seguros. No ha aparecido en ningún radar, pero ya ha hecho eso antes. No usa tarjetas de crédito, ni renta coches a su nombre, o incluso no consigue habitaciones de hotel."

Bella bufó un suspiro profundo y frustrado. "Pero no lo saben." Cuando El niega, ella cierra la carpeta del archivo, pero mantiene su mano encima de ella. "¡Alice!" Llamó.

"¡Ya estoy en ello, Bells!" Dijo efusivamente y entró corriendo a la habitación con una laptop. Se dejó caer en una silla, tecleando furiosamente. "Muy bien, muy bien, muy bien… ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?"

"Búsqueda policial falsa," dijo Bella con desdén, fulminando a Eleazar con la mirada. Lo estaba desafiando a que se opusiera a esto. "Envíala como un póster de se busca, o incluso como un panfleto de persona desaparecida—con lo que creas que puedes conseguir la mayor respuesta. Envíala a cada estación de policía entre la cabaña y Seattle. Ella no conoce nada más."

Eleazar sonrió de forma malvada, asintiendo lentamente. "Como tú quieras, Bella."

Ella se volvió hacia mi padre. "Cuando lleguemos a casa, quiero que vengas a echarle un vistazo a algo conmigo. Tengo una idea. Además, tienes que conocer al Predicador…"

"¿Crees que haya vuelto a su viejo vecindario?" Le pregunté, mi boca abierta.

"Sería una estúpida si lo hace, pero siempre parece regresar allí," dijo Bella con una risita. "Esa pandilla la está buscando, pero no está de más dejarles saber que tal vez ella siga por aquí."

La sonrisa vengativa y maliciosamente _sexy_ que curveó el rostro de mi esposa era malditamente deslumbrante. Me encontré removiéndome en mi asiento, aunque ella no tenía que hacer mucho estos días para ponerme duro. No habíamos podido hacer mucho más que tocarnos, debido a mi herida. Todavía no podía poner la mayor parte de mi peso en ella, y aplicar cierto tipo de fuerza era insoportable. Bajo circunstancias normales, vivía para ver la boca de mi esposa envolviendo mi polla, pero en realidad, solo la deseaba. Quería enterrarme profundamente en ella y nunca salir. De todas las cosas que mi lesión no me permitían hacer, _eso_ era lo que más me molestaba. Podía importarme una mierda si nunca fuera capaz de volar de nuevo, pero joder, necesitaba poder hacerle el amor a mi esposa.

"Sin Walter, casi podría decirse que está indefensa," les dije, encogiéndome un poco de hombros y tratando de concentrarme en la conversación y no en su mano frotando inocentemente mi muslo. "No que sea una santa, pero está más loca que una cabra, sin la guía de Walter…"

"Lo más probable es que la joda," terminó Bella por mí. "Eso es _si_ sigue con vida."

"¿Por ahora? Vamos a asumir que lo está," concluyó mi padre, una mirada sombría cruzando su rostro.

No me gustaba la idea de que esa perra loca todavía pudiese estar allá afuera. Hasta que Lilith estuviera en una mesa de autopsias en la morgue, la seguridad en torno a mi familia no cesaría, sobre todo porque apenas podía caminar, mucho menos luchar para salvarlas.

"¡Mami!" Bethy prácticamente gritó, irrumpiendo a través de la mosquitera, la pobre tía Kate justo detrás de ella. Mi hija traía una sonrisa radiante como el más brillante de los días, y transformó el ambiente del lugar al instante, de tenso a feliz.

"Dios mío," se rio Bella, atrapándola, porque Bethy estaba corriendo a toda velocidad. "¿De qué se trata todo esto, niña hermosa?" Le preguntó, poniéndola sobre su regazo.

Me reí entre dientes mientras Bethy, con brillantes mejillas rosadas, trataba de recuperar el aliento. Agarró el rostro de su madre, jadeando y pasando saliva, antes de soltar, "¡P-P-Perritos!"

Bella sonrió y se puso de pie. "Bueno, esto lo tengo que ver. Me lo perdí la última vez," le dijo, subiéndose a Bethy sobre su cadera. "¿Cuántos son, nena?" Le preguntó.

"Cinco," respondió Bethy, levantando su mano y mostrando todos sus cinco dedos mientras volvían a salir.

El resto de nosotros miró a la tía Kate, que estaba asintiendo con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, muy probablemente porque Bethy podía contar.

"Nunca subestimen a mis secuaces," dijo Alice con una risita por detrás de su laptop, apenas echándole un vistazo a la tía Kate. "Solo esperen… ¡Voy a apoderarme de Caleb y del pequeño también!"

Me eché a reír, alborotando su cabello, y luego besé el tope de su cabeza. "Deberías vender ese juego de computadora tuyo, duendecillo. Todos los padres serían muy afortunados."

"¡Psh!" Se burló, rodando los ojos. "Son los padres los que necesitan entrenamiento. Los míos no tenían idea de qué hacer conmigo cuando comencé a hablar con oraciones completas a los nueve meses. Mucho menos cuando estaba leyendo a los dos años. Y no se diga cómo estaban cuando me gradué del instituto a los once."

Me reí entre dientes de ella, inclinándome a su oído. "Y a los doce, le robaste a los Estados Unidos dos y medio millones de dólares. Mmmm, ¿dónde está, Ali?"

Sonrió, de forma diabólica y solapada. "¿Dónde está qué?"

Me eché a reír, porque _nadie_ sabía la respuesta. No estaba seguro de que siquiera Jasper lo supiera. Era una de esas cosas de ella que simplemente amábamos. Era tan jodidamente inteligente, y el hecho de que _posiblemente_ podría estar ocultando dinero que había estafado—a los doce años, eso sí—debajo de las narices de las personas más listas en el país, solo le añadía a su persona.

"Ya sabes," Mi papá se rio entre dientes, señalándola, "esa mierda está en un banco en alguna parte, y ahora vale diez veces más. Pero nunca lo sabremos." Se echó a reír, porque ella no decía nada. "Es como… ¿Qué le pasó a Jimmy Hoffa?"

Solté una carcajada, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás.

"¿No está enterrado en la zona de anotación en el estadio de los Gigantes?" Preguntó, dándole a Eleazar una ceja levantada.

Él sonrió, y podría decir que debido a su carrera probablemente sabía mierda que nos volaría la cabeza. "Dime dónde está el dinero, y te _diré_ lo que le pasó a Jimmy Hoffa," le ofreció un trato.

"Olvídate de Hoffa… ¿La muerte a puñaladas de Jeffrey Dahmer fue un montaje?" Le preguntó, sus ojos iluminándose, porque su sed de conocimiento de los asesinos seriales era interminable.

"No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando," dijo riéndose Eleazar, encogiéndose dramáticamente de hombros.

"Entonces… ¿Qué dinero?" Le replicó con otra sonrisa.

" _Touché_ , Alice… _Touché_ ," dijo con una risita.

"Oh maldición," dije riéndome, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "De pronto estoy agradecido de que no sé una _mierda_."

Mi papá se rio entre dientes. "No jodas." Estaba por salir hacia el granero para reunirme con mis chicas cuando me detuvo. "Oh, Esme quiere verte."

"Está bien," dije con un suspiro, consciente que probablemente quería revisar mi pierna.

En lugar de dar vuelta a la derecha para salir, di vuelta a la izquierda y me dirigí hacia su habitación. Toqué suavemente en la puerta, escuchándola decirme que entrara. Abrí la puerta, encontrándola sentada en la cama, doblando ropa.

"Papá dijo que querías verme," le dije.

"Sí, hijo. Cierra la puerta y ven aquí," me ordenó. "Siéntate," me dijo, palmeando un espacio en la cama frente a ella. Quitó toda la ropa del camino. "Quería ver esta pierna."

Asentí, subiendo la pierna de mis pantalones cortos de manera que pudiera echarle un vistazo. Se arrodillo frente a mí, sus fuertes y expertos dedos trazaron la cicatriz de un rojo furioso a un costado de mi pierna. Aplicó presión alrededor, provocando que hiciera una mueca y siseara. Envolvió mi pantorrilla con sus manos, levantando toda la pierna, doblándola más y más hasta que negué.

Se sentó sobre sus talones, bajando otra vez mis pantalones cortos. "Se ve bien, Edward. Está justo como tiene que estar. No estás cojeando tanto, puedes poner algo de peso sobre ella, y vi que ayer fuiste capaz de cargar a Bethy."

Asentí, frunciendo un poco el ceño. "Sí, todavía me duele por dentro cuando hago ciertas cosas. Girarme de una forma específica, escalones… y nada de escaleras… en absoluto."

"Por dentro," reflexionó, su ceño frunciéndose, pero asintió. "Eso es de esperarse, hijo. El músculo está uniéndose por sí solo. No se separó demasiado, pero fue muy profundo. Sana por dentro, de la misma forma que afuera," me dijo, asegurándose de que estaba escuchando. Sonrió con suficiencia, agarrando mi bíceps. "Haz músculo, grandote," se rio entre dientes, y lo flexioné para ella. "No lograste esto de la noche a la mañana, cariño. ¿Entiendes?" Me preguntó, y asentí. "Tuviste que trabajar en ello, desarrollarlo. Estoy segura que hubo días en que apenas podías levantarlo después de ejercitarlo."

Sonreí, asintiéndole. "Hubo días en que no podía salir de la cama."

"Exactamente," dijo riéndose, palmeando mi brazo y soltándolo. "Bien, está pierna funciona de la misma forma. Tienes que hacerla recordar. El músculo tiene memoria. Si pasas algunos días sin ejercitarte, entonces cuando finalmente lo hagas, el músculo se infla de nuevo. El problema que tienes es que la memoria de este músculo fue eliminada temporalmente. Una vez que este unida de nuevo, recordará otra vez."

"Entonces, ¿debería presionar?" Le pregunté cuando se puso de pie frente a mí. "Quiero decir… como cuando hago ejercicio. Como presionar aunque sienta dolor."

"No hasta el punto de la agonía, Edward," respondió, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Una cosa es sentir el ardor, como dicen, pero otra es desgarrarlo mientras todavía está sanando."

Fruncí el ceño, porque las escaleras, darme la vuelta, y escalones no eran mi mayor preocupación. Esa mierda pasaría con el tiempo.

"¿Qué te preocupa?" Me preguntó, sentándose junto a mí.

Negué, sin siquiera estar seguro de sentirme cómodo de compartir esto con ella. No era que no confiara en ella, porque sabía a puta ciencia cierta que nunca dejaría la habitación. Solo sentía que estaba siendo impaciente con mi propio cuerpo de mierda.

"Nada," dije con un suspiro, comenzando a levantarme. "Solo quiero volver a lo que era antes. Eso es todo."

Me detuvo de levantarme, observando mi rostro con atención. "Sabes que lo que sea que me digas…"

"Lo sé," la interrumpí abruptamente. "Lo sé," gemí, suavizando mi tono y pasando una mano por mi cabello. "Es solo que… no puedo…" Bufé, cediendo finalmente y mirándola. "Echo de menos a mi esposa," murmuré, suplicándole en silencio que no me hiciera decirle más; simplemente no era yo.

La comprensión destelló en sus rasgos, y asintió. "¿Puedes…"

"Algunas cosas… pero no…"

Sonrió amablemente, palmeando mi brazo. "Pero no el coito."

"Aw, Esme," me quejé por la palabra como un chico adolescente, poniendo mi cabeza en mis manos y agarrando puños de mi cabello.

Se rio bajito, envolviendo un amoroso brazo alrededor de mis hombros. "Tiempo, Edward. Haz que el músculo de tu pierna recuerde. Tienes que desarrollarlo de nuevo para eso, cariño."

Asentí, sin molestarme en levantar la vista todavía. "Bien."

"Hay algún problema con tu erec…"

"¡No!" Grité, sacudiendo mi cabeza y levantando la vista hacia ella mientras contenía su sonrisa. "No hay problema con eso. De hecho, ella me vuelve loco, y la mitad del tiempo, ni siquiera se da cuenta." Las palabras salieron a borbotones, pero joder, era la verdad. "En todo caso, tengo el problema contrario…"

"¿Bella te está presionando?"

"No, es perfecta y paciente. Más paciente que yo. Y no puede soportar que me duela," admití en voz baja.

Sonrió de nuevo, pero no de forma burlona. "Creo que ya antes tuve esta conversación con ustedes dos. Lo dije entonces, y lo diré ahora… _Inténtalo_ ," me instó en voz baja. "Bella casi perdía la cordura cuando estabas en esa lucha, incluso peor cuando escuchó que estabas herido. Probablemente esté aterrorizada con la sola idea de que sientas dolor. ¿Olvidaste tan pronto cuál es su asociación para el dolor?"

Hice una mueca, negando. "No, pero no lo pensé de esa forma."

"Inténtalo," me dijo de nuevo. "Encontrarán una forma, pero ella necesita saber que estás bien. Que no te está lastimando." Dijo con un suspiro, pasando su dedo por su labio inferior mientras pensaba. "Mi sugerencia es que lo tomen con tranquilidad… lleguen a cierto punto y deténganse. Luego evalúen cómo te sientes, cómo se siente esa pierna. No se apresuren. Si te apresuras, entonces puede que de verdad te provoques una recaída."

Asentí, porque eso tenía mucho más sentido que esperar o atacar a la pobre Bella hasta la muerte. El que Esme lo pusiera en términos de ejercicios me ayudó, también.

"Gracias," dije con un suspiro, al fin poniéndome de pie y encogiéndome un poco por el movimiento.

"Cuando quieras, hijo," dijo detrás de mí cuando dejé la habitación.

Encontré a mi esposa y mi hija en el granero, riéndose juntas por unos cachorros gruñones recién nacidos, pequeños y grises. Sonreí cuando admiré la escena. Tom y Obie habían usado pacas de heno para crear un lugar seguro para que Maia diera a luz. Usaron una de las casetas vacías, cerrándola con una cerca de heno a fin de mantener a los desorientados cachorros a salvo dentro hasta que la madre estuviera lista para dejarlos salir.

Bella estaba sentada de espaldas hacia mí con Bethy en su regazo, sus pies dentro del corral, y no pude evitar unirme a ellas. Maniobrando lo mejor que pude, me senté a horcajadas en el heno, manteniéndolas a ambas entre mis piernas.

"¡Hola, papi! ¡Mira!" Susurró, señalando hacia la camada.

"Los veo, cariño," me reí entre dientes, envolviéndolas con mis brazos y presionando mis labios en la sien de Bella.

"¿A dónde corriste?" Me preguntó Bella, sonriéndome. "Pensé que estabas justo detrás de nosotras."

"Esme quería ver mi pierna," le dije, colocando mi barbilla en su hombro, y antes de que pudiera preguntar, porque sabía que lo haría, continué. "Me dijo que estoy justo dónde se supone que debo estar."

"Excelente, Edward. Eso es realmente excelente," me dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

Pegué mis labios a su mejilla, simplemente porque no me podía resistir cuando algo tan simple la hacía feliz. "Dijo que tenía que seguir desarrollando el músculo," le dije encogiéndome de hombros. "Como ejercitar."

"¿Y el dolor?"

"Todo normal," le dije, besándola de nuevo. "Dice que te preocupas demasiado."

"¡No es cierto!" Jadeó Bella, dándole un manotazo a mi brazo cuando me reí de ella. "¡Ella nunca diría eso!"

"No, no lo hizo," me reí entre dientes.

"¡Te metiste en ploblemas, papi!" Señaló Bethy, riéndose como si fuera la mierda más graciosa que hubiese escuchado.

Sonreí, apretando su nariz. "Todos los días, pequeña dulzura. Créeme."

Bella soltó una risita, sacudiendo su cabeza y palmeando el trasero de Bethy. "Es hora de lavarse las manos, niña hermosa. Estoy segura que la cena está casi lista."

"Aw," protestó, dándole a los cachorros ahora dormidos una mirada anhelante.

Tomando su rostro entre mis manos y sonriéndole, le dije, "Seguirán aquí por la mañana, cariño. Lo prometo."

A regañadientes, permitió que Bella la sacara del pequeño corral. Mi esposa se puso de pie, ofreciéndome una mano.

"Nop," refunfuñé, levantándome primero con mis brazos, y luego dejando que mis piernas se encargaran. "Yo puedo." Una vez que estuve de pie, cargué a Bethy, arrojándola por encima de mi hombro. "Vamos, pequeña dulzura. ¿Están todos los cachorros contados? No estás escabulléndote con uno, ¿cierto?" Le pregunté, haciéndole cosquillas por todas partes sin descanso hasta que chilló, sus pequeñas piernas pataleando. "No me hagas revisarte contra la pared."

"¡No, papi! ¡Todos están allí!"

"Bien. Entonces, es hora de la cena, pequeña soldado," le ordené con un gruñido contra su cuello.

"¡Sí, señor!"

~oOo~

Me desperté abruptamente de mi sueño, sudor cayendo por mi rostro. Maldita sea, no había tenido el sueño de la niñita iraní en años. Pero había cambiado, se transformó en algo peor, joder, algo aún más aterrador. Comenzaba en la pequeña villa desierta, pero cuando la niña quitaba el seguro de la granada, era Sam el que caía sobre ella, no Mike Newton. Sin embargo, mi objetivo de llegar al otro lado del pequeño pueblo era reemplazado con encontrar a mis chicas. No estaban por _ningún maldito lado_.

Atravesé la puerta destruida de lo que alguna vez fue el hogar de alguien, pero dentro, era mi propia casa. Era un jodido caos. Ventanas rotas, muebles volcados, fotos que ya no estaban en la pared—todo gritaba problemas. Los pasillos y recámaras estaban vacíos, y había sangre por todas partes. Incluso en una cuna que nunca antes había visto.

Fueron los gritos de Bella y Bethy desde afuera, en la orilla del bosque, que me despertaron de golpe, porque no podía distinguir si venían de mi mente o de la realidad.

Me incorporé en la cama, frotando mi pierna adolorida y echando un vistazo junto a mí. Bella estaba profundamente dormida sobre su estómago, su hermoso y pacífico rostro dirigido hacia mí. Me agaché, besando la mano que descansaba en la almohada, y luego me levanté.

Caminando en silencio hacia la habitación de Bethy, me asomé. Estaba igual de dormida y tan pacíficamente como su madre. Se había quitado las mantas pateándolas, así que las puse de nuevo sobre ella y el señor Conejo, dándole el más ligero de los besos en su cabeza.

Con solo tocarlas alejé el miedo que ese sueño había evocado en mí. Con tan solo verlas, escuchar su suave respiración, todo estaba bien. Mi corazón se calmó, mi estómago se asentó, y respiré con mayor facilidad.

Oriné, lavé mi cara con mis manos todavía un poco temblorosas, y luego me senté otra vez en la orilla de la cama. Era demasiado temprano para levantarse, pero tenía el maldito presentimiento que pasaría algo de tiempo antes de que volviera a quedarme dormido. Estaba decidiendo si volverme a acostar o ir a ver televisión en la otra habitación, cuando Bella se movió detrás de mí.

"Edward," dijo entre su aliento, y por una fracción de segundo, pensé que la había despertado, pero cuando me moví para acostarme a su lado, me di cuenta que seguía dormida.

Su hermosa pierna se había escapado de las mantas, buscándome. Su mano sujetaba mi almohada, y tuve deseos de gemir cuando llamó mi nombre nuevamente. _Conocía_ ese sonido. Y cuando todo su cuerpo se movió de nuevo, sus caderas giraron solo un poco, sabía _por qué_ estaba diciendo mi nombre en sueños.

"Mierda," gemí, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás a mi almohada. Joder, como si no la deseara tanto como ella a mí. "Cambiamos de sueños, dulzura," murmuré con ironía hacia el techo, sacudiendo mi cabeza y rodando los ojos.

Bella se movió más cerca, y _debí_ haberme levantando y dejar la habitación. _Debí_ haberla dejado dormir, porque lo necesitaba. _Debí_ haberla dejado soñar en paz y privacidad, pero de pronto, estaba celoso por la mierda que sea que estuviera ocurriendo en esa increíble cabeza suya.

"Edward," susurró de nuevo, y mis buenas intenciones, mi último vestigio de control desapareció.

No sabía lo que podía hacer al respecto, pero tenía que darle a mi chica algo. Bajando mi mano hacia su tobillo descubierto, mi mano extendida subió rozando su pierna, quitando las mantas por completo. Su camiseta se había subido, revelando delicada piel y su fuerte espalda. Mi bóxer que insistía en usar para dormir se había bajado solo un poco, y todo mi cuerpo se estremeció al ver solo un atisbo de la grieta de su trasero. Inclinándome hacia adelante, le di un beso allí, arremolinando mi lengua desde allí subiendo por su columna.

Cuando llegué a sus costillas, mis ojos miraron hacia su rostro. "¿Qué te estoy haciendo, dulzura?" Le pregunté en voz baja, sin esperar una respuesta, antes de chupar su piel. Poniendo todo mi peso en mi lado bueno, metí su cabello detrás de su oreja, metiendo su lóbulo en mi boca. "Mmm, será mejor que te esté follando con ganas, bebé," gemí cuando todo su cuerpo se movió de nuevo. "Asegúrate de que me encargue de ti," le dije, dejando más besos en su cuello.

No estaba seguro que quería más—ver el resultado del sueño, o despertarla y hacerme cargo. Quería hacer lo que Esme había dicho e intentarlo. Quería ver el rostro de Bella despierto y consciente cuando dijera mi nombre como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Pero el sucio bastardo dentro de mí también quería ver si de verdad se corría en su sueño—una idea que hacía que mi polla se pusiera tan dura, que casi era doloroso.

Se le escapó un lloriqueo, y se rodó de espaldas, su camiseta todavía arremangada alrededor de sus senos.

"Cristo," dije entre mi aliento, sacudiendo mi cabeza, porque maldita sea, simplemente era jodidamente hermosa, y maldición, muy excitada, que apenas podía soportarlo. Sus pezones estaban duros, su mano estaba en un puño a un lado de mi cabeza, y sus piernas se movieron solo un poco. Me incliné hacia su vientre desnudo, susurrando, "Oh pequeño, por favor no prestes atención a lo que va a pasar ahora. Estoy a punto de hacerle cosas realmente obscenas a tu mamá… cosas de las que no debes saber todavía."

Me cerní sobre mi esposa, mi mano remplazando mis labios en su estómago, solo rozando debajo de esa camiseta para tomar su seno. Bella se arqueó, ofreciéndome más, pero mordisqueé y lamí su piel al subir de su cuello a su oído. La quería despierta. Joder, la necesitaba despierta. Y pronto.

"Bella, bebé," canturreé en su oído, arriesgándome a deslizar mi pierna lastimada entre sus piernas. De inmediato restregó su sexo contra mí. Hice una pequeña mueca, subiendo un poco más arriba su pierna de manera que quedara alrededor de mi cadera y lejos de mi herida. "Dios, me matas, amor. Por favor, despierta," supliqué en voz baja, besando su cuello, su mandíbula, su barbilla—todo con besos con la boca abierta, largos y húmedos. Quería mi boca en ella por todas partes.

Pellizqué ligeramente su pezón, rodándolo entre mi pulgar y dedo índice, raspando delicadamente en el punto sensible detrás de su oreja con mis dientes.

Eso lo hizo. Se despertó, porque de pronto, pequeños y cálidos dedos se entrelazaron en mi cabello. Me eché hacia atrás para ver unos ojos confundidos, pero oscuros por la lujuria mirándome.

"Edward," jadeó, acercándome a ella. "¿Qué estás…"

Antes de que pudiera terminar, mi boca estaba sobre la suya, consumiéndola, reclamándola. Una de mis manos se aferró a su cabello, mientras la otra bajó rozando su costado y alrededor de la cintura de su bóxer, deslizándose dentro para tocar y amasar su trasero y acercarla a mi polla ahora palpitante.

Mi lengua se arremolinó con la suya, mi mano se deslizó aún más entre sus piernas, y gemí descaradamente por lo mojada que estaba. Deslizando mis dedos sobre cada centímetro de sus pliegues y en ambas entradas, mi lengua asaltó su boca, porque joder, estaba absolutamente empapada.

"Maldición, bebé," jadeé, pegando mi frente a la suya. "¿Qué te estaba haciendo, dulzura?"

Si pensaba que se sentiría avergonzada porque descubriera su sueño, estaba equivocado, porque todo lo que dijo fue, "Todo," antes de atraer de nuevo mi boca a la suya.

Mis ojos rodaron dentro de mi cabeza cuando restregó nuevamente su sexo contra mí, su pierna deslizándose solo un poco. Llevé mi mano hacia atrás, subiéndola más, y mordisqueando su cuello.

"Esta se queda aquí," le ordené tan suavemente como pude.

"Edward, no deberíamos…" Comenzó a decir, pero la interrumpí con otro beso, profundo y hambriento.

"Oh, maldición sí, deberíamos," gruñí en su cuello. "Lo haremos paso a paso, pero joder, tengo que tenerte, Bella…"

Sentí su sonrisa contra mi hombro desnudo, y gemí cuando raspó con sus dientes la piel de mi cuello. Llegando a mi oído, me dio un beso con la boca abierta, chupando suavemente mi lóbulo.

"Entonces, ¿ _de verdad_ quieres saber qué me estabas haciendo en mi sueño, cariño?" Me preguntó, su voz tan malditamente _sexy_ que mi cabeza cayó a su hombro.

"Sí, sí… por amor de Dios… _Sí_ ," jadeé.

Se le escapó una pequeña risita, pero me empujó hacia atrás solo lo suficiente para quitarse la camiseta. "Tu boca… estaba por todas partes, Edward," dijo en voz baja, cayendo de nuevo sobre la cama y atrayéndome a ella.

Tomé su seno, clavando mi mirada en la suya al mismo tiempo que pasaba mi lengua por su pezón. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

"¿Así, bebé?" Le pregunté, haciéndolo otra vez, solo para pasarme al otro.

"Sí," siseó, empujando un poco sus caderas.

Bajé mordisqueando y lamiendo por su esternón hasta su estómago, agarrando la cintura de su bóxer. "¿Qué hay de aquí dentro, amor? ¿Llegaba hasta allí?"

"Oh sí," ronroneó, sonriendo y levantado sus caderas para ayudarme a quitarse lo que quedaba de su ropa. "Me sujetabas, no me permitías moverme mientras lamías mi coño."

Gruñí una media carcajada, medio gemido por su elección de palabras. Mi chica podía ser tan jodidamente obscena, y amaba cada momento de ello. Deslizándome un poco más abajo por su cuerpo, permití que mi otra mitad descansara sobre la cama, mientras me apoyaba sobre mis codos. Sabía lo que quería, recorriendo suavemente el interior de sus muslos con mis manos, finalmente separé sus piernas, doblándolas hacia su estómago. Estaba completamente abierta para mí mientras la sostenía por la parte de atrás de sus muslos, mis manos y algo mi peso sujetándola. Joder, estaba tan mojada, tan excitada, que lamí mis labios con la anticipación de probarla.

Otra vez fijé mi mirada en la suya, preguntando, "¿Así, amor?" Al mismo tiempo que me inclinaba hacía donde olía jodidamente delicioso, sacando rápidamente mi lengua hacia el interior de su muslo para recolectar sus jugos, solo para hacerlo también del otro lado.

"Más, bebé," dijo entre su aliento, aferrándose a las sábanas a sus costados. "Hacías _más_."

"Oh," me reí entre dientes, misteriosamente contra su cima. "Apuesto a que sí."

Cediendo por fin a sus suplicantes ojos, su pesada respiración, incluso a sus caderas que luchaban contra mí, pasé mi lengua desde un extremo de ella hasta el otro, mi lengua extendida, solo para arremolinarla alrededor de su clítoris. Mis ojos nunca dejaron los suyos, nunca aparté mi mirada cuando lo hice de nuevo, esta vez deteniéndome a chupar el sabor desde la fuente, introduciendo mi lengua en ella tanto como podía. La sentí apretar en torno a mí, sus muslos tensándose. Pegando mi boca a su clítoris y chupando con fuerza, lo mordisqueé ligeramente con mi dientes, porque todo lo que quería era que se corriera, y lo hiciera con fuerza.

Verla derrumbarse sin ser capaz de moverse fue increíble. Sus manos se aferraron a nuestras sábanas, sus pezones se endurecieron aún más, y los dedos de mi chica se curvearon. La cabeza de Bella se echó hacia atrás hundiéndose en la almohada mientras su respiración se atoraba en su garganta, mi nombre escapando de ella en un largo, lento y jadeante gemido malditamente _sexy_.

La lamí, chupé y mordisqueé, remontando los espasmos de su clímax tanto tiempo como su cuerpo me los diera. Limpiando mi boca, subí otra vez sobre ella lo mejor que pude. Agarré su mano cuando se extendió hacia mí.

"No, no con estos," le dije, besando sus dedos. "Y no con esta," gruñí contra su boca. "Realmente te necesito, bebé."

Por solo un momento su frente se arrugó por la preocupación, echando un vistazo rápido a mi pierna. "Dime, Edward."

Sabía que no podía ponerme de rodillas, por lo que me moví hasta que mi espalda se recargó contra la cabecera de la cama. "Ven aquí," le dije con un suspiro, atrayéndola a mí con mis manos a cada lado su hermoso y preocupado rostro. "Necesito que hagas esto. Tienes que hacerlo tú, dulzura, pero Dios, necesito follarte."

Lloriqueó, sujetando mi rostro y acercándose a mí. Giré mi cabeza, deslizando mi lengua en su boca, todavía saboreando su coño y ahora también su dulce lengua. Pequeñas y cálidas manos bajaron apenas tocando mi pecho, sobre mis abdominales, llegando por último a la cintura de mi bóxer.

Bella se apartó de mí, lamiendo sus labios y pegando su frente a la mía. "Entonces, estos tienen que irse, cariño."

Asentí, casi de forma frenética, y los bajó sin problema por mi cuerpo, teniendo cuidado de dónde tocaba, dónde apoyaba sus manos. Agarrando la tela, me miró para que levantara las caderas, y lo hice con mi pierna fuerte, dejándola que me quitara rápidamente mi ropa interior.

"¿Te estaba follando en tu sueño, Bella?" Le pregunté mientras arrastraba las puntas de sus dedos por mi muslo lesionado en su camino de vuelta a mi rostro.

"Mmmm," murmuró, asintiendo lentamente, sus ojos casi negros cuando entrelacé mis dedos en su cabello a cada lado de su rostro. "Sip."

Sonreí cuando resaltó la "p" de la palabra. "¿Cómo, dulzura? ¿Cómo te estaba tomando?"

"Mmmm," dijo con un suspiro, dándole a mi cuerpo una mirada hambrienta desde mi rostro recorriendo todo el camino hacia mis pies y despacio arrastrando sus ojos de nuevo hacia los míos. "No importa," dijo en voz baja. "Estoy muy segura de que la realidad será mucho mejor."

Asentí, de acuerdo con eso sin problema. La agarré por las caderas, atrayéndola hacia mí. "Apoya tus manos en la cabecera por un momento, amor," le dije. "Vamos a hacer esto con calma, bebé. ¿Está bien?" Le pregunté, y asintió, permitiéndome moverla donde la quería.

No era su peso o sus movimientos; era donde estaban colocadas sus piernas lo que era importante. Un mal movimiento, y su pie podría golpear en mi lesión. Estaba tan malditamente duro que cuando mi polla estaba atrapada entre mi estómago y el suyo estaba goteando como un filtro.

"Esta pierna," le dije, palmeando un costado de su muslo, "se queda doblada junto a mi cadera, bebé. La otra no importa."

Asintió, pasando saliva con nerviosismo, sus manos dejando la cabecera para apoyarse mejor en mis hombros. "No quiero lastimarte, cariño," me susurró, acariciando mi rostro y pasando sus dedos por mi cabello.

"No lo harás," le aseguré, girando mi cabeza y besando su palma. "Confío en ti totalmente, amor."

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció. "Dios, te deseo tanto, Edward… pero no…"

Pasé saliva y asentí, conociendo la sensación. "Yo también."

Levantándola, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos cuando mi punta se deslizó apenas dentro de ella. La mayor parte de su peso estaba apoyado en mis hombros, su frente pegada a la mía, y a los dos se nos escapó un bajo y largo gemido cuando bajó sobre mí. Sujeté su trasero, manteniéndola quieta por solo un momento, y al parecer comprendió que necesitaba controlar esta parte. Mi respiración era pesada, porque estaba rodeado por el puto calor, el agarre, y la humedad que echaba tanto de menos. Mis ojos se rodaron hacia atrás y mi boca se abrió cuando sus entrañas palpitaron con fuerza alrededor de mí.

"Edward," dijo entre su aliento, y mis ojos encontraron los suyos cuando escuché la emoción en ella. "Te amo…"

"Oh Dios, bebé, te amo tanto," dije en un jadeo, besándola con fiereza y aferrándome a sus caderas para moverlas. "Mierda, te he extrañado… así," gruñí contra sus labios.

La última vez que realmente habíamos hecho el amor fue la noche antes de la lucha. Después, habían sido caricias y bocas, pero no había nada… _joder, realmente nada_ … que se comparara a estar dentro de ella. Habían pasado semanas desde que estuvimos juntos—un poco más de un mes. Demonios, no estaba seguro de que alguna vez hubiésemos pasado tanto tiempo así.

Me di cuenta, que de cierta forma, me podía mover con ella, usando mi pierna fuerte para empujarme hacia arriba. Ninguno de los dos iba a durar mucho tiempo, porque simplemente había pasado demasiada mierda de tiempo. Mi posición me permitía besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, acariciar su trasero y apretarlo, para bajarla con más fuerza sobre mí, y me permitía total acceso a su clítoris. Usaba mis hombros, mi cuello para montarme, y eso estaba bien por mí. Pero fue cuando se inclinó hacia mi mejilla, mordisqueando con sus dientes y bajando hacia mi oído arremolinando su lengua fue que supe al fin que casi terminaba.

"Córrete para mí, Edward," me susurró, lamiendo mi oreja. "Por favor, bebé. Sé que lo necesitas…"

Su voz era tranquilizadora, _sexy_ , y todo lo que necesitaba escuchar al mismo tiempo. Sentí que mi polla se endureció aún más, mis bolas se contrajeron, porque ese simple sonido era mi perdición.

Agarrando su trasero con una mano y frotando su clítoris con la otra, le dije, "No sin ti… Déjate llevar, Bella…"

Nuestras bocas apenas se tocaban cuando los dos nos dejamos llevar. Con intensidad. Mis manos en su trasero lo sujetaban con tanta fuerza que tenía miedo de que tuviera moretones por la mañana, pero no parecía importarle cuando se desmoronó en mis brazos. Me derramé intensamente dentro de ella, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás a la cabecera al mismo tiempo que ambos nos quedamos quietos.

Solté un suspiro largo y tembloroso mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello. La mirada de Bella estaba llena de orgullo dirigido hacia mí, con amor, con la dicha de la saciedad. Se acercó, besando mi nariz con dulzura, solo para apartarse de nuevo.

Quería agradecerle, besarla, pero mi cuerpo estaba completamente saciado, entumecido y no obedecía ninguna orden para moverse que trataba de darle.

Me sonrió con suficiencia, dejando salir una pequeña risita. "Oh sí… eso fue _definitivamente_ mejor que cualquier maldito sueño…"

~oOo~

 **BELLA**

"Edward," dije con un suspiro, a sabiendas que estaba despierto, y planté un beso sobre su omoplato. "Cariño, es tiempo de volver a casa."

Su mano grande y cálida cogió la mía de su cintura y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

"Lo sé," dijo con un suspiro, rodando sobre su espalda y mirando hacia el techo. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, atrayéndome a su pecho. "Precisamente estaba pensando en eso."

"Rose y Em estaban hablando de ello anoche. Jasper necesita ir a Texas a ver a su padre antes de que él y Alice vuelvan a Washington. Wes se está volviendo loco sin Makenna. Y creo que incluso Carlisle ha estado hablando a su oficina," le expliqué rápidamente. "Si no puedes volar…"

"No, creo que estoy bien," me interrumpió suavemente. "¿Mickey se va a quedar?"

"Sí. Quiere pasar tiempo con tía Kate y Obie," le respondí, descansando mi barbilla en mi mano de manera que pudiera mirarlo. "Alec va a volver con nosotros."

Asintió nuevamente, quedándose callado por un momento. Me miró otra vez. "¿Y qué hay de Lilith, bebé?"

Arrugué mi nariz, porque tenía la impresión de que a este punto, seguíamos en Alaska por simples razones de seguridad. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que le asigné a Alice la tarea de enviar alertas a las estaciones de policía de Canadá y los Estados Unidos. Casi no habíamos tenido resultados. Una estación no lejos de la cabaña llamó, porque recordaban haberla visto, pero no podía determinar si fue antes o después de la lucha.

La pierna de Edward había mostrado una gran mejora. Todos los días, usaba las actividades en la granja para ejercitarla, fortaleciéndola, usándola. Gruñía y se quejaba el día siguiente, pero apenas cojeaba al caminar, escaleras y escalones no eran un problema, e incluso podía ponerse de nuevo de cuclillas al nivel de Bethy.

"Está sola allá afuera," comencé a decir encogiéndome de hombros. "Nadie está pensando por ella, planeando por ella. Y no está exactamente estable. Conociéndola, probablemente empezó otra vez con las drogas después de toda está mierda."

"¿No fuiste tú la que dijiste que nunca la subestimáramos?" Me preguntó, su voz un poco dura.

"Lo hice," admití, sentándome finalmente por completo junto a él. "No voy a minimizar lo que puede hacer, y Bethy _no_ va a regresar todavía con la señora Cope, pero podemos tomar precauciones." Suspiré al ver su mueca, su ceño fruncido, al saber que estaba preocupado, pero no estaba pensando lógicamente. "Cariño, necesito volver con mi médico. Y está por ponerse realmente frío. Acaba de entrar octubre. En serio no quiero que Bethy esté aquí cuando la temperatura baje."

Una fiera expresión de determinación cruzó por sus hermosos rasgos, y se sentó a mi lado. "Está bien, pero le voy a pedir a Alec que se quede con nosotros. Solo por un tiempo, ¿está bien?"

"Eso está perfecto, Edward. Es solo que creo que ya hemos alejado a esta gente de sus vidas bastante tiempo. Se puede decir que te están esperando," le dije. Se burló, rodando los ojos y sacudiendo su cabeza, pero lo detuve, obligándolo a mirarme. " _Están_ esperando por ti, porque saben que es nuestra casa, nuestra oficina a la que todos vamos a regresar. Y aun cuando Eleazar todavía está cazando a lo que queda de D.D.A., también está trabajando con Alice para encontrar a Lilith—o con suerte, los restos de esa perra." Sonrió cuando escuchó mi gruñido, pero no me interrumpió. "Saben que cuando se trata de ella—lo que significa la seguridad de Bethy y mía—tú estás a cargo. Prácticamente lo dijeron, cariño. Quieren asegurarse de que estás bien antes de que nos dejen. Incluso tu padre."

Su mirada estaba en un instante en la mía cuando dije esas últimas tres palabras. Y de pronto, hizo una mueca y gimió. "Mi papá," dijo con un suspiro. "Él y Esme nunca tuvieron su puñetera luna de miel."

Solté una risita al escuchar eso, pero era verdad. "Detendrían el mundo por nosotros, y lo sabes. Tal vez podamos compensarlos en Navidad o algo así. Es en nuestra casa este año."

Se rio entre dientes, señalándome con un dedo. "Algún lugar cálido y tranquilo para ellos. Tal vez un lugar donde no podamos llamarlos."

"Hecho," dije riéndome, agarrando su dedo y besando la punta.

Me miró con una ceja levantada. "¿En qué estás trabajando con él, de todos modos?"

Sonreí, mordiendo mi labio inferior, porque le había expuesto una idea a mi padrino, algo que creo que de verdad estaba considerando, porque ya había comenzado a hacer llamadas. "Te lo contaré si decide hacerlo. Te lo prometo."

Se encogió de hombros, poniéndome en su regazo—un lugar en el que extrañaba poder sentarme durante las semanas que estuvo lastimado—y rápidamente su puso serio. "Como sea. No estoy preocupado por ustedes dos. Estoy preocupado por el loco trasero de Lilith."

"Las mismas reglas de siempre, Edward. Armados a todas las partes que vayamos y ojos bien abiertos todo el tiempo," le dije.

"Definitivamente," concordó, bajando la vista entre nosotros. Su cálida mano encontró mi vientre. "¿Q-Qué hay d-del t-trabajo?" Me preguntó en voz baja, levantando la vista de nuevo hacia mí.

Por qué estaba tartamudeando por los nervios, no tenía idea, pero aun así lo besé. Tal vez estaba preocupado por mi salud y por todo lo que había pasado, o tal vez la idea de trabajar y toparnos con Lilith era demasiado para considerar, pero todo lo entendía, de todos modos.

"En este momento, no lo sé," le respondí lo más sinceramente posible. "Me gustaría volver con mi médico, establecernos de nuevo en casa con Bethy en algún tipo de rutina normal, y continuar de allí. No puedo responder a eso de alguna otra forma."

"Muy bien, dulzura," me dijo, besando suavemente mis labios. "Te apoyo en lo que sea que decidas, amor. Pero no puedo _esperar_ a ver nuevamente el frijolito," se rio entre dientes, sus ojos muy brillantes y felices.

Solté una risita. "Lo sé."

Me dio una ligera palmada en el trasero, dándome esa dulce y deliciosamente _sexy_ sonrisa torcida moja bragas. "Está bien, bebé. Vamos por nuestra niña dormilona, a preparar algo para desayunar, y llamaremos a una reunión familiar."

~oOo~

"Dinos cómo quieres hacer esto, hijo," dijo Carlisle, tomando un bocado de sus huevos. "Si Lilith sigue allá afuera, entonces tienes razón, puede que todavía intente algo."

Edward asintió, y desvié mi mirada hacia fuera por la ventana del comedor. Bethy ya estaba vestida, había desayunado, y ahora estaba corriendo en patio delantero con cinco perritos Husky muy pequeños y muy gordos detrás de ella. No pude evitar sacudir mi cabeza y sonreír, porque al parecer Maia estaba tan preocupada por Bethy como lo estaba de todas sus crías. Se ponía frente a todos ellos si parecían ir demasiado lejos o dirigirse hacia algo que considerara peligroso, como los rosales.

"Ed, si quieres ir a casa, voy a colocar hombres allí," ofreció Wes por teléfono.

La discusión sobre el regreso de todos a casa se había convertido en una verdadera junta. Se había llamado a Eleazar, Benny, y Wes, y todos estaban en altavoz. Cada miembro de nuestro equipo y familia estaba igualmente preocupados por la seguridad como lo estaban por regresar a sus vidas.

"Y no tengo problema en quedarme con ustedes dos por el tiempo que me necesiten," añadió Alec encogiendo un hombro.

"Gracias, Alec," tanto Edward como yo dijimos al mismo tiempo, mi aliento empañó la ventana por un momento.

"Bethy y Bella serían los únicos objetivos a los que Lilith tratará de llegar," dijo Rose, y volví para verla mientras le daba una botella de leche a Caleb. "Pero sin Walter, va estar confundida e inestable."

Edward se paseaba sin decir nada mientras pasaba una nerviosa mano por su cabello. Sabía que estaba preocupado porque Lilith siguiera allá afuera, casi hasta el punto de ser irrazonable. No era que no quisiera ir a casa, era solo que no quería hacerlo a ciegas. Por su propia cordura, tenía que asegurarse que su esposa, hijos, y su equipo estuvieran a salvo. Lo entendía completamente y estaba dispuesta a cederle esta decisión a él; sin embargo, no quería a Bethy en Alaska cuando el jodido lugar comenzara a ponerse realmente frío. Probablemente no era de ayuda que se sentía débil, que sentía que su pierna impediría que diera lo mejor. Nunca lo diría, pero sabía que era parte de su indecisión. Se había comportado de la misma forma cuando tiró de los ligamentos de su rodilla mientras Miller seguí buscándome. A Edward no le gustaba estar en situaciones donde se sintiera débil. En lo absoluto. A Edward le gusta tener el control todo el tiempo.

Suspiré, negando. "¿Qué hay de la casa de seguridad en la playa, Edward? ¿Eso te haría sentir mejor?" Le ofrecí, y su cabeza se levantó de golpe.

"Pensé que querías ir a casa, Bella," me respondió.

"Sí, pero al parecer se le está dando más vueltas de lo que anticipé," le dije bufando una carcajada sin humor. "Estoy dispuesta a dejar la seguridad de Bethy y la mía en tus manos, pero hay cosas que necesitamos considerar, cariño."

"Lo sé," gimió, suavizando su mirada. "Tienes que ir con tu médico, y tenemos que sacar a Bethy del clima frío. Lo entiendo. Es solo que…" Se detuvo, sacudió su cabeza, y pasó otra mano por su cabello. Finalmente se giró hacia su padre. "¿Qué harías tú?"

Como alguien que no se apresuraba a responder, Carlisle miró alrededor de habitación, su mirada posándose en Alice, que no había levantado la vista de su computadora durante toda la conversación. De hecho, estaba dándole una mordida a su tostada sin siquiera mirarla.

"Alice, ¿alguna noticia?" Le preguntó.

"Además de la pequeña estación de policía cerca de la cabaña, no." La resolución en su voz prácticamente hizo eco en la sala llena de gente.

Carlisle me miró, y luego a su hijo; sin embargo, le habló al teléfono. "El, en este momento estás desmantelando lo que queda de D.D.A., ¿verdad?"

"Hoy hay una redada en Georgia. En Florida ya no existe," le dijo. "Sin Thornhill, eran un desastre. Básicamente estaban operando a ciegas, y ni siquiera tenían idea de que estaban siendo vigilados."

"Benny, Wes," continuó Carlisle. "¿Cuántos hombres pueden poner en la casa de Forks?"

"Los que necesiten," respondió Benny al instante. "Puedo ponerlos en turnos diferentes. Demonios, puedo poner a un hombre con Bella y Bethy, si eso es lo que quieres."

Gemí, rodando los ojos, y Alec se rio entre dientes. Quería un guardaespaldas como quería un hoyo en mi cabeza.

"Creo que puedo encargarme de eso si Edward no está disponible," le dijo Alec a todos, todavía riéndose de mi cara de indignación, e incluso Edward esbozó una sonrisa al verla.

Carlisle frotó su barbilla lentamente, por último, respirando hondo y dejándolo salir. "Iría a casa, hijo. Dejaría a Alice vigilando, permitiría que Benny colocara hombres en la casa, y no dejaría que las chicas fueran solas a ninguna parte. Tendría cuidado, pero creo que LIlith está sola." Me miró cuando le chasqueé la lengua por su última declaración. "No la estoy subestimando, cariño, pero tengo más fe en las habilidades de mi hijo, las de Alec y las tuyas para protegerse. Tú eres más inteligente, rápida, y obviamente más _cuerda_ que ella. Todos ustedes han visto más, han pasado por más, por lo que saben qué esperar en ciertas situaciones, y eso los hace más peligrosos que ella. Vayan a casa, pero tengan cuidado."

Al parecer todos nos volvimos hacia Edward cuando dijo eso, pero sus ojos dejaron los de su padre para clavarse en los míos. "A ninguna parte sola," dijo con firmeza, señalándome con un dedo. "Vas a estar armada todo el tiempo, ¿entendido?"

"Está bien, Edward," le dije, asintiendo un poco.

"Lo digo en serio, Bella. Si tú y Bethy solo van a la tienda, vas a llevarme o a Alec contigo." Su voz salió en un tono de orden, su rostro fiero.

Sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza. " _Sí, señor_."

Soltó un resoplido y puso los ojos en blanco, cambiando su tono cuando todos se rieron. "¿Por favor?" Me preguntó simplemente.

"Sí, Edward," dije con una risita, volviéndome otra vez hacia la ventana. "Ahora, solo tenemos que apartar a nuestra hija de sus nuevos amigos."

~oOo~

"No puedes llevártelo, pequeña dulzura," le dijo Edward, arrodillándose frente a Bethy. "Son demasiado pequeños para estar lejos de su madre, cariño."

Todos nos estaban esperando, el helicóptero estaba revisado, listo y cargado. Bethy solo había pedido despedirse de los cachorros, aunque cuando los tuvo a la mano, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlos.

La arruguita entre sus cejas solo se pronunció mientras le hablaba, y no ayudaba que tenía firmemente agarrado un perrito casi negro, felizmente dormido.

"¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos aquí?" Respondió en voz baja, mirándolo por todas las respuestas del mundo.

Le sonrió, levantando la mano para meter su cabello detrás de su oreja. "Porque es tiempo de volver a casa, Bethy. Sé que te gustan los perritos, pero él todavía no puede estar lejos de su mamá. Es muy pequeño," razonó Edward de nuevo, esta vez colocando su cálida y gentil mano sobre el perrito. "A ti no te gustaría estar lejos de tu mami todavía, ¿verdad?"

Enormes ojos verdes y tristes me miraron, y sacudió lentamente su cabeza. Se movió sobre sus pies, pateando heno con su tenis, solo para volver a mirarlo, pegando su nariz en la suave cabeza del cachorro. No era como si fuera a ceder a esa mirada, porque todo lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad. Su cabeza giró en mi dirección, su rostro suplicándome por ayuda cuando ella le dio la expresión más lastimera que alguna vez le había visto usar con él.

Me reí bajito y me arrodillé junto a él. "Niña hermosa, no queremos que lo dejes, pero si lo alejas de su mamá, entonces se puede enfermar. Por ahora él la necesita más que tú a él. Quieres poder jugar con él la próxima vez que vengas aquí, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté, tomando su rostro entre mis manos, y asintió. "Entonces, tiene que quedarse, cariño. Sé que es duro," le dije.

Edward extendió sus manos, y a regañadientes ella puso el perrito en ellas. "¿Y sabes qué?" Le preguntó él en un susurro, pasando distraídamente su mano sobre el perrito.

"¿Qué?" Le preguntó, imitando su susurro.

"No puede ir en el asiento del copiloto, pequeña dulzura. Solo hay lugar para uno, y te necesito allí," le dijo con firmeza. "¿Qué haría sin ti?"

Por Dios, no sabía quién embaucaba mejor a quién—ella o él. Él sabía que no podría resistirse a ser su "copiloto", y ella sabía que apenas si podía decirle que no cuando le ponía "la cara". De verdad eran como dos gotas de agua. No podía imaginar los poderes que ejercería sobre él una vez que entendiera realmente de lo que era capaz.

Se quedó callada por un momento, y por último miró del cachorro a él. "Necesito mi gorra, papi," le dijo, lo que nos hizo reír a los dos.

"Sí, señorita," le dijo con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie para acurrucar al cachorro con sus hermanos. "Estoy seguro que podemos encargarnos de eso, pequeña dulzura," le dijo, cargándola, "porque no puedes volar sin ella." Le dijo dando golpecitos a su propia gorra hacia atrás, y ella se rio de él.

Salimos del granero, y Edward puso a Bethy en el suelo para que corriera hacia tía Kate.

"Elizabeth Renee," canturreó, besando su mejilla. "Te portas bien. ¡Y deja de crecer!"

"Tío Em dice que no puedo evitarlo," argumentó con una sonrisa. "Dice que estoy creciendo mucho a propósito."

"Sí," gruñó Emmett. "¡Solo estás creciendo porque te digo que no lo hagas!"

"¡Nopo!" Dijo riéndose.

"¡Sipi!" Canturreó en respuesta.

"Qué lindo, Em," dije con un suspiro, rodando los ojos. "Te acabas de poner al nivel de una niña de tres años."

Rose me levantó una ceja, preguntándome en silencio si eso me sorprendía, y no pude evitar reírme.

"Vamos, _Bambina_ ," dijo Alec, tendiéndole sus brazos. "Voy a ponerte el arnés."

Se fue con él voluntariamente, dejando al resto de nosotros para abrazos y despedidas. Emmett, Rose, Caleb, Makenna, Carlisle, y Esme iban a tomar un avión privado de vuelta a Seattle. Jasper y Alice iban a volar a Texas por unos días, solo para ver a su padre. Alec iba a viajar con nosotros, y Mickey se iba a quedar en la granja con Obie.

Edward abrió la puerta lateral del helicóptero, ayudándome a subir en la parte de atrás, y me giré hacia él, diciendo, "Cuidado con mi estómago, chico volador, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sonrió, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior, antes de colocar su cálida mano en mi vientre. "Haré lo mejor que pueda, dulzura. Lo prometo."

Besé suavemente sus labios, sonriendo contra ellos. "Siempre lo haces, Edward. No lo dudo."

Mi declaración era por más que solo volar, más que por sacar cachorros de las manos de nuestra hija, y fijé mi mirada en la suya para asegurarme de que lo supiera, porque sabía que estaba preocupado. Sus ojos estaban cálidos, dulces y tan verdes como los abetos a nuestro alrededor. Tenía que saber que confiábamos en él, dependíamos de él y no podríamos estar más agradecidos de que todavía lo teníamos con nosotros. También necesitaba saber que no podíamos ponerlo en peligro más de lo que él podría permitirlo con nosotros, que todos lucharíamos para mantenernos a salvo los unos a los otros.

Asintió una vez, besándome una vez más con un poco más de fuerza. "Ponte tu cinturón, amor. Vamos a casa."

* * *

 _ **¡Y la loca sigue viva! Esa Lilith tiene más vidas que un gato, aunque es cierto que sin la ayuda de Walter no tiene la misma fuerza, sabemos que es capaz de todo, así que esperemos que pronto puedan agarrarla. Por otro lado todos vuelven a casa, aunque el estado de alerta continuará hasta que atrapen a Lilith. Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo, gracias por sus palabras y por hacerme saber lo que les gusta de la historia.**_

 _ **Ahora, les aviso que estoy por publicar otra nueva traducción: "Rental Exchange" Pónganme en alerta de autor para que reciban el aviso. Es corta, son solo cuatro capis, pero es una historia divertida. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capi.**_


	23. Chapter 23

La declaración obligada :P Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de **_Drotuno_** , yo solo soy la traductora.

 **De nuevo me acompaña mi Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, y por ello gracias a ella también.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 23

 **BELLA**

"Para tu información, no me inscribí para todo este trabajo pesado," gruñó Alec, rodando los ojos y clavando una tabla con el martillo. "Soy un soldado de operaciones encubiertas, ¿ _capesce_? No un trabajador de construcción… ni un peón de granja," continuó quejándose, pero la risa constante de Jasper y Edward solo lo hacía sonreír.

"Mmmm, pero se ven tan bien haciendo eso," murmuró Alice desde la tumbona junto a mí, y las dos resoplamos en descaradas risitas, porque joder, era cierto.

Solo Alice y yo estábamos en el porche en ese momento. Rose y Emmett estaban pasando algo de tiempo con sus padres, presentando con orgullo al bebé Caleb ahora que podían. Makenna y Wes probablemente no habían visto la luz del día desde que regresamos de Washington, y Carlisle había vuelto a las Torres _Twi_ con Esme.

Habíamos estado en casa por unas dos semanas. Edward se puso a trabajar de inmediato en la nueva habitación del bebé. En lugar de contratar trabajadores, quiso trabajar en ello él mismo, solo traía recursos externos cuando era algo que no podía hacer, como echar los cimientos de concreto, el cableado, y, muy posiblemente, también conseguiría a alguien que pusiera el techo. Todo lo demás, insistió en que lo intentaría. Estaba orgullosa de él, porque lo estaba usando como rehabilitación para su pierna, pero estaba dispuesto a admitir que no podía hacerlo solo, como hoy. Actualmente están construyendo los marcos para las paredes exteriores… con solo unos _jeans_ , en un raro día soleado, sudando y flexionándose.

Llevé mi taza de té caliente a mis labios, tratando de calmar mis hormonas calenturientas. Estaban fuera de control.

"Y sí que está aprovechando el que la madre de Abby está dentro de la casa," añadí con un murmullo. "Alec ha estado babeando desde que ella puso un en pie en la maldita propiedad." Me reí entre dientes, frotando con mi mano mi pancita apenas visible. Era lo bastante grande para hacer que la ropa no me quedara, y lo bastante pequeña para que la mano de Edward todavía pudiera extenderse sobre ella—aunque su mano no era la única cosa que ponía allí, porque justo bajo mi camiseta estaba un chupetón que haría que una prostituta se sonrojara.

"No jodas, ese pícaro bribón," se rio Alice bajito, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente de la pantalla de la computadora en su regazo, a los chicos, y luego de vuelta a mí. "Vaya que está usando todo su encanto."

Sonreí, pero era cierto. "Cinco dólares a que la invita a la recaudación de fondos del Predicador en _Halloween_."

"Oh sí," aceptó, volviendo a su computadora, donde seguía buscando a Lilith.

Carlisle había accedido finalmente a mi sugerencia. Una vez que conoció al Predicador, vio el barrio, y presenció lo maravilloso que era el centro recreacional, se aferró a mi idea con una tenacidad que solo él podía alcanzar. Los dos nos reunimos con Hannah en el departamento de organizaciones benéficas de _Twi Tech_ , y ella estuvo completamente de acuerdo. Carlisle buscó a Walter Bridges padre, compró la enorme bodega abandonada—sin mencionar algunos otros edificios—y ahora estaba siendo convertida en un lugar de alojamiento para la gente sin hogar. No solo ayudaría a esa deteriorada comunidad, les daría trabajos, estabilidad, y algo qué cuidar, porque básicamente se las estaba dando.

También estaba poniendo algunos negocios—una pequeña tienda de comestibles, una gasolinera, y una unidad de almacenamiento para _Twi Tech_. Eso significaba más trabajos cerca de casa, compras fáciles, y más seguridad, porque cuando Carlisle Cullen quería construir algo, la ciudad de Seattle lo protegía.

Primero se terminaría el albergue, pero se necesitaban fondos, de manera que Hannah había planeado una fiesta de _Halloween_ , convirtiendo la bodega, el centro recreacional, y el espacio entre ellos en un pequeño festival para los niños de la localidad y sus familias.

 _Gravity_ trabajaría junto con la gente de seguridad de _Twi Tech_ para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran a salvo y que nadie decidiera 'hacerse el tonto', como le preocupaba al Predicador.

"¿Edward te va a dejar trabajar?" Susurró Alice.

"Uh… no, en realidad no," me reí entre dientes, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Voy a ir, pero solo porque mi nombre está en todo el asunto—Carlisle insistió—y porque el Predicador se enamoró de Bethy y la invitó. Así que está determinada a disfrazarse, recibir dulces, y ver 'al gigante pledicadol' de nuevo." Sonreí al escuchar la risa de Alice. "Debiste haberlos visto. Fue muy gracioso, porque ella es tan pequeña y él tan malditamente enorme. ¡Le llegaba a la rodilla!"

"¿Entonces será un evento familiar para ustedes dos?"

Negué después de darle un sorbo a mi té. "Vamos a estar armados, a vigilar, pero de cualquier cosa más que eso, él se encarga. Me hizo prometérselo. De hecho, de verdad quiere que Bethy y yo estemos con él, el Predicador, Carlisle o Alec todo el tiempo."

Las dos levantamos la vista cuando dos pequeñas morenas salieron otra vez disparadas al patio, un colorido borrón de chillidos y risa. Sarah Carmichael salió justo detrás de ellas, llevando una sonrisa irónica y sacudiendo su cabeza. Se ofreció a llevar a las niñas a la casa cuando dijeron que tenía que ir al baño y querían algo de beber. Tomó su asiento a mi lado mientras las niñas continuaban jugando.

Por todo lo que había pasado, con el secuestro de Bethy y Abby, había tenido miedo de que nos odiara, pero simplemente no era el caso. Sí, había estado furiosa, pero la historia que la pequeña Abby le contó, además de que le habíamos regresado a su hija ilesa, le dio algo de perspectiva. Una vez que escuchó la historia completa de Wes y Benny entendió por completo. Ella era muy consciente de los riesgos que una carrera peligrosa podría traerle a la familia.

Nathan Carmichael, había estado entrevistando testigos para un caso de asesinato, había terminado su día, e iba a reunirse con su esposa y su hija para cenar. Lo habían seguido y le dispararon en el estacionamiento del restaurante justo cuando estaban por volver a casa. Abby tenía menos de un año; no recordaba nada, pero Sarah sí. Todo. De hecho, fue la razón por la que se mudó a un pueblo pequeño después de que él murió.

Tan pronto como Sarah escuchó que estábamos de vuelta en Forks, me llamó, con deseos de reunir a las niñas. Detuvo las copiosas disculpas de Edward y mías, porque dijo que no habíamos resarcido al arriesgar nuestras vidas para recuperar a Abby y a Bethy. Que no escucharía nada más.

Viéndola en ese momento, realmente me sentía mal por ella, debido a lo cerca que había estado Edward de morir. Ella estaba sola, criando a una hermosa niñita, luchando sola para salir adelante. Todavía era joven, muy bonita, con cabello largo y oscuro, y ojos color avellana. Por lo que pude entender de nuestras conversaciones casuales, no hacía amigos fácilmente y parecía bastante solitaria. De nuevo, en mi corazón me sentí mal por ella, porque miré al otro extremo del porche y la mirada verde de Edward se clavó a la mía, provocando que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera con la gratitud que me consumía.

Mi mano frotó suavemente mi pequeña pancita mientras me contenía de correr hacia él.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?" Me preguntó Sarah, viendo mi mano conscientemente.

Sonreí, mirando hacia abajo, y luego de vuelta a ella. "Casi tres meses."

Sonrió y asintió. "Durante todo esto, recibieron buenas noticias," se rio entre dientes, sacudiendo su cabeza, porque Alice y yo la habíamos puesto al tanto de lo que sucedía en realidad con los secuestradores de Abby. "Felicitaciones," me dijo, y le agradecí.

Alice soltó unas risitas, levantando la vista de su computadora. "Fue una sorpresa, eso es seguro, aunque creo que Edward estaba a punto de explotar de orgullo."

Todas nos reímos, mirando hacia los tres hombres trabajando. Alec y Jasper estaban sosteniendo la estructura para la primera pared de manera que Edward pudiera fijarla. Los músculos se flexionaban, el sudor goteaba, sonrisas de orgullo cruzaron por sus guapos rostros, y estaba muy segura que estaba demasiado hormonal como para estar mucho más tiempo aquí sentada.

"Oh, hoy de verdad está tratando de matarme," murmuré, sacudiendo mi cabeza, lo que solo hizo que la cabeza se Alice cayera hacía atrás con su risa. "Cierra la boca, duendecillo," dije con un resoplido, rodando mis ojos mientras solo se reía con más fuerza.

"Cuando estaba embarazada de Abby," dijo Sarah con una sonrisa irónica, riendo entre dientes por nuestro intercambio, "Nate tenía que cambiarse de ropa en el precinto." Me sonrió. "Algo tenía el uniforme que aceleraba mis hormonas. Lo hacía llegar tarde casi todos los días."

Todas resoplamos en carcajadas, provocando que los chicos miraran en nuestra dirección, así como las niñas que detuvieron su supuesta fiesta del té bajo la casa del árbol.

Limpié las lágrimas de mis ojos, diciendo, "Sí, pero este…" Señalé hacia la construcción, manteniendo mi voz baja. "Ha pasado por esto antes, y sabe _exactamente_ lo que está haciendo para volverme loca."

Sarah soltó una risita. "Apuesto a que sí."

"¿Hey, _Bellissima_?" Alec me llamó con dulzura, y tuve que contenerme para no rodar los ojos. Cuando lo miré, me preguntó, "¿Revisarías mi salsa? Ya debería estar lista."

"No puedo creerlo," dijo Sarah con un resoplido. "¿Cocina?"

"Todos ellos lo hacen," Alice y yo murmuramos con sorna.

"Claro, pero tú estás a cargo, tío Alec," le grité en respuesta, levantándole una ceja y señalando a las dos niñas.

Sonrió y asintió.

Las tres entramos a la cocina. Alice y Sarah se sentaron en los bancos, mientras revisaba la ricura deliciosa que era la salsa de espagueti de Alec y que hervía a fuego lento. Hacía esa mierda desde los ingredientes básicos, usando la receta de su abuela, pero juraba que tenía que cocinarse todo el maldito día. En serio, creo que solo le gustaba poner frenética a toda la casa con lo bien que olía.

"¿Cuál es su historia?" Preguntó Sarah, y la cabeza de Alice se giró de golpe.

Sonreí, sacando una olla para comenzar a calentar el agua para la pasta. "Obviamente es italiano, exmiembro de la Fuerza Aérea, ha estado trabajando con el papá de Edward por años, pero ahora trabaja para mí en seguridad. Es increíble con Bethy," le dije, dándome la vuelta para mirar a Sarah. " _Increíble_ ," le repetí. "Es un coqueto incorregible, brutalmente guapo, pero una de las personas más leales que conozco. No sé qué hubiésemos hecho sin él estos últimos años. Sinceramente."

Era la jodida verdad. Conocí a Alec justo después de que Edward y Carlisle me sacaran del sótano de Miller. Había estado casi retirado de trabajar con Carlisle, pero había vuelto y estado con nosotros desde entonces. Me trataba con el mayor respeto, adoraba a Bethy más allá de lo creíble, y amaba a Edward como a un hermano pequeño.

Alice asintió en silencio, mirando a Sarah. "Tiene poco menos de cuarenta años, es dueño de la vieja casa de su abuela en Brooklyn, un departamento en Seattle, y conduce un RX8 arreglado para carreras callejeras… el carro más _sexy_ que he visto en mi vida, aunque por ahora, está conduciendo una SUV rentada. No tiene esposa, no tiene hijos, ni siquiera tiene un perro. Se está quedando aquí ahora para ayudar con la seguridad."

"¿Ni siquiera una ex?" Dijo con un jadeo, mirando por la ventana y de vuelta a nosotros.

"No," Alice y yo dijimos con un suspiro de tristeza, porque ese mismo tema había surgido con mis chicas más de una vez.

Adorábamos a Alec, pensando que su forma de ser dulce y coqueta era adorable. Estaba segura que había dejado unos cuantos corazones rotos a su paso, pero tenía la sensación de que eran menos de los que alardeaba frente a los chicos.

"No voy a mentirte," le dije, sacando una bandeja para empezar a preparar el pan de ajo, simplemente porque estaba jodidamente hambrienta. "A Alec… le va bien con las mujeres."

"No estoy ciega, Bella," dijo riéndose Sarah. "No he estado precisamente sola por tres años—solo… cuidadosa de a quién ve mi hija."

Le sonreí con suficiencia, extendiendo el pan y metiendo la bandeja en el horno. Miré por la ventana, haciéndole un gesto a ella para que mirara.

"Pero luego está esto," le dije con una risita, viendo su rostro al observar el patio delantero. Abrí un poco la ventana para que pudiera escucharlos.

"¡Tío Alec!" Se rio Bethy, su rostro poniéndose rosado mientras él, Edward y Jasper se sentaban con las niñas en su manta de picnic. "¡Tenes que ponértelo!" Le dijo, sosteniendo el enorme sombrero de ala ancha.

"Hey, yo lo usé… tú también puedes," Jasper lo reprendió con una sonrisa de tonto.

Todas nos reímos mientras veíamos, porque Edward tomó la gran boa de plumas rosa y la ató alrededor de su cabeza como una diadema, y Jasper puso el sombrero sobre la cabeza de Alec antes de ponerse un delantal floreado. Las dos niñitas estaban atacadas de la risa, sus manitas cubriendo sus rostros. Mis chicos _vivían_ para escuchar ese sonido—en especial Edward.

"¡Mierda, me encanta cuando Bethy los obliga a hacer eso!" Dijo Alice entre risitas, regresando a su banco.

Miré a Sarah. "Él no es un santo, pero maldición, es un buen tipo," le dije, encogiendo un hombro, porque eso resumía a todos los hombres en mi vida—desde Carlisle y Edward, a Jasper, Alec, y Emmett. Eran mi familia. "Y está que se tropieza con sus propios pies por flirtear contigo."

Sonrió, sonrojándose un poco, pero asintió en señal de que me había escuchado.

Justo antes de que cerrara la ventana, grité, "¡Vamos, _señoritas_ , tomen un descanso y coman algo!"

La cabeza de Edward cayó hacia atrás por la risa, pero se puso de pie, quitándose la boa de la cabeza. Echó un vistazo hacia la casa, diciéndoles a las niñas que se lavaran las manos. Pequeños pies golpetearon por mi casa y bajaron por el pasillo, pero tres pares de pesadas botas entraron a la cocina golpeando con fuerza. De pronto la cocina estaba atiborrada de hombres altos y guapos, oliendo como a sol, hierba y madera, poniéndose sus camisetas.

"Está rico, _Bellissima_ , ¿verdad?" Me preguntó Alec, lavándose las manos y levantando la tapa de la olla.

"Estoy hambrienta, Alec. Podría ser un búfalo, y estaría bien con ello," le dije en broma. "Creo que lo dejaste cocinar tanto tiempo que me voy a comer tres platos antes de que se acabe."

"Esa es mi chica," dijo Edward riéndose, envolviéndome con sus brazos desde atrás, su mano buscando enseguida su lugar en mi estómago por un momento. "Quiero que él esté fuerte, amor," gruñó con voz ronca en mi oído de forma que nadie más lo escuchara, dejando un dulce y rápido beso en mi cuello.

"Me quieres enorme," repliqué con una carcajada mientras me cargaba y me ponía sobre un banco.

"Eso también," dijo con una _sexy_ sonrisa y guiñándome un ojo. "Siéntate, bebé. Te serviré el tuyo."

 _Él_. Sonreí con suficiencia, sacudiendo mi cabeza al escucharlo. Desde que le dijimos a Bethy que estaba embarazada, nuestro frijolito repentinamente se había convertido en _él_. Edward estaba construyendo la habitación de _él_ , la cuna de _él_. Sin embargo, las discusiones sobre nombres acordamos suspenderlas hasta que supiéramos a ciencia cierta. Una vez le tomé el pelo a Edward sobre eso, diciéndole que podría estar ofendiendo a otra niña, pero solo sonrió con dulzura y se encogió de hombros, diciendo que estaba bien, que solo serían más chicas para él amar.

"¡Mami!" Bethy dijo efusivamente, al entrar corriendo a la cocina. "Q-Quiero… Q-Quiero i-ir como un g-gato a _Halloween_ ," balbuceó entusiasmada. "Cuando vayamos a ver al pledicadol de nuevo."

Le sonreí, poniéndola en mi regazo. "Un gato, ¿eh?" Verifiqué, y asintió vehementemente. "Bueno, creo que podemos hacer eso."

"Yo voy a ir como bailarina," dijo Abby en voz baja, y todos la miramos. Seguía siendo muy tímida, pero al fin estaba lo suficientemente cómoda entre nosotros como para hablar.

"Ella va a ir con nosotos, ¿veldad, Mami?" Preguntó Bethy, mirando alrededor de la habitación a todos los adultos, y por último a su padre.

"Si ella quiere, pequeña dulzura," dijo riéndose, poniendo dos platos llenos de pasta y pan de ajo frente a Bethy y a mí. "Creo que eso lo decide su mamá."

"¿Dulce o travesura?" Preguntó Sarah, pero justo como pensé que lo haría, Alec respondió.

"No, es una fiesta de _Halloween_ de barrio que Carlisle está organizando para recaudar fondos en Seattle. Vamos a estar al frente de la seguridad, pero habrá juegos, comida, y creo que… una casa embrujada." Le gruñó las últimas palabras a Bethy, que le sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras giraba sus fideos como él le enseñó. "Si deseas ir, personalmente me encargaré de que ningún fantasma, espíritu maligno, o duende las moleste," le prometió con voz suave, colocando una mano sobre su corazón. " _Sarebbe il mio onore_ , signore… Será un honor, damas…"

Edward sonrió con suficiencia, metiendo un pedazo de pan de ajo en su boca y masticando lentamente mientras los observaba, mientras estaba sentado junto a mí y Bethy. Jasper sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras miraba a su plato. Quería echarme a reír, porque Alec estaba usando todo el poder de su encanto italiano, pero una mirada a Sarah, y supe que había caído.

Abby se rio de él, y estaba segura que fue lo que faltaba, porque Sarah la miró, y luego de vuelta a él. Sarah le habló primero a su hija. "¿Quieres ir con Bethy?" Le preguntó, y Abby asintió alegremente, haciendo que Bethy mirara a Sarah con una expresión suplicante. Sarah sonrió con timidez, pero le asintió a Alec. "Está bien, sería genial. Gracias."

La sonrisa de Alec pudo haber iluminado toda la ciudad de Seattle, y tuve que comer un enorme bocado de pasta para ocultar mi diversión, pero Edward se dio cuenta, inclinándose hacia mi oído.

"Oh, es meloso. Solo espera hasta esa noche…" me susurró con una risita suave al mismo tiempo que las niñas chillaron de felicidad, ahogando un poco su voz. Sonreí, soltando unas risitas y apoyándome en él. Besó mi sien, sonriendo contra mi piel mientras decía, "Ella no sabrá qué la golpeó."

Cuando la cena terminó, Alec acompañó a Sarah y a Abby a su coche, asegurándose de que la seguridad que Wes había instalado las dejara salir bien. Una vez que regresó a la casa, crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, apoyando mi cadera contra la encimera al mismo tiempo que Edward y Jasper se reían a carcajadas por sus payasadas, pero por más divertido que fuera en el momento, no estaba segura de cuáles eran sus intenciones. Alec se dio cuenta que lo miraba, poniéndose serio de inmediato.

"No la uses, Alec," le advertí, levantándole una ceja. "Ha pasado por… cosas no muy agradables. No es un juguete. Es una madre soltera… Son dos vidas con las que estás jugando." Comenzó a decir algo mientras negaba, pero continué, y cerró la boca. "Entre adultos todo es diversión, pero Abby no es parte de ello. ¿Entendido?"

Edward y Jasper se callaron rápidamente al ver el cambio de conversación, mirando entre nosotros.

" _Bellissima_ , no se trata de eso," respondió, levantando sus manos en un gesto de rendición. "Ya le hubiera pedido una cita, pero no era el momento adecuado, _amore_." Frunció el ceño, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos delanteros. "Fue durante todo eso del secuestro. Hubiera sido un imbécil, si se la hubiese pedido el día que Benny le devolvió a Abby. Y no podría lastimar a la pequeña más de lo que podría hacerlo con mi _Bambina_."

Las cejas de Edward se dispararon hacia arriba cuando Alec señaló con su barbilla hacia la sala donde Bethy estaba viendo una película.

Bufé, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Conozco tu reputación, Alec. Solo no creo que sea algo que quiera Sarah, ¿está bien?"

"Me considero totalmente advertido, Bella," dijo riéndose entre dientes, su sonrisa volviendo lentamente a su rostro. "No se trata de eso," volvió a decir. "Quiero… _más_."

Mis ojos se movieron rápidamente hacia Edward. "He oído eso antes, Alec," murmuré, rodando mis ojos al escuchar la risa de Edward. "Ten cuidado, pronto estarás casado…" Le dije en broma, estrechándole mis ojos a mi divertido esposo. "¡Y entonces… todo terminó, amigo!"

Alec sonrió, sacudiéndome su cabeza. "Me comportaré, _Bellissima_. Lo prometo."

Sacudí mi cabeza, haciendo un ademán con mi mano para terminar la conversación, sin saber si era algo bueno o no. Después de lo que acababa de presenciar, estaba segura que la idea de Alec de comportarse de alguna forma era muy similar a la de Edward. Los dos eran descaradamente encantadores, y me podía imaginar muy bien de lo que juntos eran capaces de hacer en sus días.

"Fue una mala influencia para ti," gruñí juguetonamente a Edward.

Sonrió, echándole un vistazo a Alec. "Sí, señora. Lo fue."

Mientras dejaba la habitación, escuché a Edward murmurar, "Lo mejor es que asientas y sonrías, hombre. En serio."

~oOo~

 **EDWARD**

"Mientras estemos en la ciudad, necesito hacer una parada en algún momento," le dije a Bella, echándole un vistazo mientras conducía por las calles de Seattle.

"Claro," dijo con un suspiro, pero se rio entre dientes. "Al parecer vamos a estar ocupados todo el día."

Sonreí al escuchar su risa, porque era cierto. Teníamos una reunión con el Predicador para revisar las directrices de última hora para su seguridad antes de la fiesta de mañana por la noche. Bella tenía un chequeo de rutina en el consultorio de su médico, y teníamos que recoger a Bethy del departamento de mi padre, porque Esme la iba a llevar a encontrar el disfraz perfecto de gato para la recaudación de fondos—afortunadamente, solo los niños tenían que disfrazarse. Pero necesitaba hacer una cosa más antes de que volviéramos a casa.

Me detuve en el estacionamiento del consultorio médico, apagando el motor. Le tendí mi mano a Bella. "El arma," le dije con sorna, lo que provocó que estallara en dulces carcajadas.

"No," refunfuñó dramáticamente. "Sería homicidio justificado, cariño."

Sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "El arma, dulzura. No voy a permitir que te arresten mientras estás embarazada de mi hijo. Mindy no vale la pena el infierno que haría caer en la cárcel del condado si algo te pasara."

Bella se mofó de mí, poniendo sus ojos en blanco, todo mientras luchaba por no sonreír, y me entregó su nueve milímetros. "Bien… como sea."

Besé su sien y salí del coche, guardando su arma en el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta mientras rodeaba la SUV para ayudarla a salir del coche. "Ven, amor. Esta será la mejor parte del día."

Mindy ni siquiera estaba en la recepción cuando nos registramos, pero sí la vimos en nuestro camino de vuelta a la sala de reconocimiento. Sus ojos no encontraron los míos, y fue mejor para mí, porque no estaba seguro de lo que haría mi esposa si se me hubiese quedado mirando como lo hizo la última vez. Conocía a Bella. No era el hecho de que la chica hubiese estado encaprichada conmigo en el instituto, o el que incluso ahora me encontrara atractivo; fue la crueldad con la que me trató por mi tartamudeo, por ser el chico nuevo en la escuela y ser diferente. Bella no tenía nada de paciencia para esas pendejadas a los doce años, lo que solo había empeorado de adulta. De acuerdo a mi esposa, la gente tenía permitido—y se les debería alentar a—ser diferente. Nos hace interesantes; nos hace… lo que somos. Tartamudeos, cicatrices, peculiares rasgos de personalidad, inteligencia sorprendente, fiera y casi ciega lealtad… Bella se rodeaba de gente con esas características. Nos amaba a todos sin intentar cambiarnos.

Besé su frente con ese último pensamiento, justo cuando entraba la doctora.

"Para su información, eso fue lo que los trajo aquí," la doctora Sandler dijo con sarcasmo, dándonos una sonrisa irónica.

Bella y yo nos reímos, pero me acomodé en mi asiento, entrelazando nuestros dedos. La doctora Sandler era una mujer tranquila y sarcástica. Había asistido en el parto de Bethy, por lo que Bella no deseaba ir con nadie más.

"Te perdiste tu última cita, Bella," le dijo, hojeando su historial médico y chasqueando su lengua al mismo tiempo.

"Lo siento, tuvimos una emergencia familiar," murmuró Bella, y apreté un poco su mano.

"Bueno, entonces, esto será interesante, porque van a haber grandes diferencias esta vez."

La doctora levantó la blusa de Bella y procedió a embadurnar la fría sustancia viscosa sobre su vientre. Un intenso zumbido llegó a mis oídos, y sabía lo suficiente, recordaba lo suficiente del embarazo de Bella con Bethy para saber que estábamos escuchando lo que era un fuerte latido.

Sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza, porque _justo en ese momento_ , todo era muy real.

"Suena bien, papá," la doctora Sandler dijo en broma, muy probablemente por la sonrisa de idiota que portaba, pero todos volvimos nuestra atención a la pequeña pantalla frente a nosotros. "Ya no es un frijolito, chicos," se rio, mirándonos. "Veo brazos, piernas, dedos, un fuerte corazoncito… pero no todo. Al parecer les salió tímido."

Bella y yo nos reímos, pero era cierto. El bebé parecía estar hecho un ovillo, ocultando su rostro. Sabíamos que era posible siendo tan temprano en el embarazo saber lo que íbamos a tener, pero era raro. Y de ninguna manera estaba decepcionado, porque ver la versión en miniatura de mi pequeño era mi cosa favorita.

"Se ve perfecto," la doctora suspiró contenta, dándonos una sonrisa amable. "Todavía quiero revisar algunas cosas, pero no veo ningún problema en este momento. Te estás adentrando espléndidamente a tu segundo trimestre."

Bella sonrió y asintió, y tan pronto como su estómago estuvo limpio y se imprimió la imagen, la doctora "le metió cosas y la exploró,' como a mi esposa le gustaba decir. Y de nuevo, nos dijo que todo estaba bien.

Una vez que estuvimos de vuelta en el coche, le regresé a Bella su arma, lo que la hizo reír de nuevo, pero en realidad, necesitaba tenerla cuando llegáramos con el Predicador. Me reí contra su sien mientras la guardaba, pero no me pude resistir a su estómago.

"Él se veía bien, amor… fuerte." Le dije en broma. Sinceramente, no nos importaba si era un niño o una niña, pero todos parecían querer un niño, lo que había iniciado todo eso de ' _él'_ en primer lugar.

Soltó unas risitas, echando su cabeza hacia atrás al reposacabezas. "Conduce, Edward. Esa lista de nombres sigue en espera, amigo."

Me eché a reír, besando su mejilla y frotando su vientre una vez más.

~oOo~

"No creo que tengamos ningún problema para cubrir todas las secciones," dijo Alec, señalando los dos edificios principales y donde los juegos y algunas pequeñas atracciones estaban siendo armados en ese momento. "Pondremos algunos hombres en cada entrada, otros tantos en el área de juegos, y el resto los dispersaremos por todo el lugar."

Para esto es para lo que Alec era realmente bueno. Había estado trabajando en seguridad por años antes de unirse de nuevo a mi padre y a mí, así que lo dejamos llevar la dirección.

"Creo que deberíamos _vernos_ como seguridad," dijo Emmett, su rostro serio. "Creo que debemos presentar un elemento disuasivo visual, así como físico."

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso," añadió Bella, dando una larga y lenta mirada a toda el área. "Arneses de hombro, tarjetas de identificación y todos vestidos iguales…" Murmuró, sus ojos desplazándose por cada sección. "El único que no creo que necesite hacer eso es Carlisle, porque va a ser una figura pública aquí."

"Ahora, vamos a tener a la policía local trabajando con nosotros," dijo Alec. "Van a patrullar las calles que rodean el vecindario, y será a quienes llamemos si algo sucede." Miró alrededor a los veinte o más hombres y mujeres que le estaban escuchando. "Tienen el derecho de acompañar fuera del evento a cualquiera que cause un problema. Tienen el derecho de sugerir su arresto una vez que estén fuera de la fiesta. ¿Entendido?"

Hubo murmullos de aprobación, pero un chico habló.

"¿Creen que vaya a haber muchos problemas?" Preguntó.

Fue el Predicador quien respondió. "Sí y no," dijo con un suspiro, dando un paso hacia adelante. "Hay una parte de esta comunidad que está muy entusiasmada por estos próximos acontecimientos. Necesitan el trabajo, un lugar donde vivir, una oportunidad de recuperarse. Hay más de ellos que los alborotadores que están allá afuera."

"¿Qué piensa Reggie?" Preguntó Bella, volviéndose hacia él.

"Oh, le parece bien. Su… um, clientela está por toda la ciudad de todos modos," dijo el Predicador en burla, rodando los ojos. "De hecho, tiene un primo pequeño que quiere trabajar en el albergue, así que no puede quejarse en realidad. Sin embargo, estaba _muy_ interesado con las últimas noticias que me pediste que le trasmitiera a Sharky."

Bella sonrió, palmeando su gran brazo. "Apuesto a que sí. ¿Cuánto le debe Lilith?"

"Cien mil, si no es que más," dijo riéndose entre dientes. "¿De verdad piensas que va regresar aquí?"

"Me sorprende que Sharky _todavía_ no haya escuchado de ella," le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Él siempre fue su conexión, por lo que creo que es solo cuestión de tiempo. Se presentará eventualmente."

Suspiré, sacudiendo mi cabeza, porque la simple idea de esa perra loca todavía deambulando por las calles me hacía enojar. Miré al Predicador. "Su objetivo será Bella. Punto." Me volví hacia el equipo de seguridad, así como a Emmett, Jasper y Alec. "Mantengan sus ojos bien abiertos, su mente despejada. No estoy bromeando. Este es el tipo de situación en la que ella se acercaría, porque puede ocultarse entre la cantidad de gente."

Joder, no era estúpido. Sabía que Bella esperaba que todo este evento atrajera a Lilith, como una mosca a la miel. No era que la ayuda a la comunidad no fuera una brillante idea, porque lo era, pero el hecho de que fuera el viejo barrio de Lilith no ayudaba con mis nervios.

"Bueno," dijo Jasper con voz cansina, mirándome y luego a Bella. "Se podría decir que ella también está en ese comité, ¿verdad?" Preguntó, y todos asentimos, pero se volvió hacia mí. "Entonces, la dejaremos con Carlisle y Esme. Te pondremos con ellos también. Manténganse en las áreas principales." Señaló a Bella. "A ninguna parte sola, Bells. De hecho, si te quedas en el centro recreacional toda la noche, no me quejaría."

Se rio entre dientes, asintiendo. "No tenía planeado un paseo nocturno por las calles secundarias, Jazz," le dijo con sarcasmo. "La única razón por la que voy a venir es porque todos vamos a estar aquí, y es algo que la zona necesita. Wes es el guardia personal de Carlisle en esto. Voy a estar rodeada a cada paso, y son solo unas horas."

El Predicador observó mi rostro, porque estaba sacudiendo mi cabeza. "¿Estás preocupado?"

"Sí," dije con un suspiro, pasando una mano por mi cabello. "Si fuera por mí, ella y mi hija estarían en casa… _encerradas en una habitación_ ," le gruñí a ella, rodando los ojos cuando se burló.

El Predicador se rio entre dientes. "¿Es por el vecindario? ¿O por Lilith?"

"El vecindario está bien," le dije, porque con las veces que habíamos estado allí, siempre fuimos bienvenidos. "En realidad no me gusta que no hemos escuchado de Lilith. No se ha descubierto nada en ninguna búsqueda, no ha aparecido en ningún radar, y no la han encontrado muerta en ninguna parte. Hasta que no le ponga las manos encima, hasta un viaje a la tienda me pone nervioso."

Alec se rio entre dientes, apretando mi hombro. "Tranquilo, chico. Tenemos la cobertura de los medios que hará de esto algo muy público, tenemos seguridad más que suficiente, incluyendo la policía, y tenemos a una pandilla local de drogas en busca de la cabeza de Lilith. ¿Qué más necesitamos?"

Eso provocó una ronda de carcajadas, incluso de mí, porque todo era cierto. En verdad, no podríamos estar más a salvo. Aun así…

Me volví hacia el Predicador. "Reggie… ¿va a venir?" Le pregunté.

"Probablemente no como tú piensas," dijo el Predicador con una risita. "Aunque, va a estar controlando las calles a nuestro alrededor. Ya lo dijo. Tiene el mismo presentimiento que tú, hijo. Cree que esto atraerá a Lilith."

"Está bien," dije con un suspiro, pensando que si no podía atraparla yo, al menos alguien podría, y de alguna forma, no me importaba una mierda si era una pandilla o no. "Entonces, supongo que te veremos aquí mañana por la noche." Le extendí mi mano, y la tomó con firmeza.

"¡Señorita Isabella!" Oímos detrás de nosotros, y no pude contener mi sonrisa. La señorita Geneva caminaba rápidamente balanceándose de un lado al otro hacia mi esposa. "¡Mírate, niña!"

"Hola, señorita Geneva," dijo Bella, envolviéndola en un abrazo. "Hoy son los Empacadores de Green Bay **(1)** , ya veo."

La viejita se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Me gustan mis jugadores de fútbol, niña. Son grandes, fuertes… _guapos_ ," susurró guiñándole un ojo, dándole al Predicador una mirada de soslayo. "Tampoco me importa de qué color son. Podría comerme a un mariscal de campo con una cuchara."

Bella soltó unas risitas, como algunas de las otras mujeres del equipo de seguridad. "¿Cómo estás?"

"¡Me conseguí un trabajo!" Le dijo, sonriendo. "Voy a hacerme cargo de la cocina en el albergue. Solo espera a que pruebes mi pastel de carne."

Me reí entre dientes, sacudiendo mi cabeza, porque ella era un personaje fantástico. Era valiente, llena de vida, aun cuando tenía que estar casi a los finales de los setenta y había estado viviendo en las calles por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Al parecer, nunca usaba nada más que sus enormes camisetas de fútbol de cada equipo. No tenía un diente en su boca, pero su sonrisa era tan malditamente contagiosa que no podías evitar que te agradara.

"Veo que trajiste a mi cosita guapa, Isabella," le dijo, cuando me vio. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. "¿Te va bien, hermoso?"

Solté una carcajada. "Sí, señora. Muy bien."

"Excelente." Sonrió, sus ojos volviendo rápidamente a Bella. "Y puedo ver por qué…" Dijo con un jadeo, viendo la mano de Bella cuando la colocó sobre su estómago. "Mmm, mmm, haciendo lindos bebés," canturreó, sonriendo al escuchar la risa de Bella. "Déjame verte," le ordenó, tomando el rostro de mi esposa entre sus manos, dándole a su estómago la más suave de las caricias. "Creo que es una niña, pero es muy pronto para saberlo. Vuelve en unos meses…"

"No le creas," el Predicador dijo en mi oído con una risita. "Dijo que mi primer hijo era una niña, y eso fue _después_ de que ya habíamos visto la ecografía."

Me reí, pero la oculté detrás de mi mano. "Entendido. Gracias."

"Por Dios, señorita Geneva, ¿qué necesita?" Dijo el predicador con un suspiro, pero le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Incluso él no podía molestarse con ella cuando cambiaba de un tema a otro a la velocidad de la luz.

"Te necesitan en el centro para que les digas dónde quieres una cosa u otra. No lo sé," bufó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho como una niña haciendo pucheros. "Y Sharky está aquí para verte."

Eso llamó nuestra atención, pero miramos al Predicador. "Probablemente quieren saber dónde va a estar el DJ, así que diles que donde sea que no estorbe," le dijo a la viejita.

"Sí, eso era," refunfuñó, sacudiendo su cabeza y despidiéndose de todos con la mano mientras regresaba balanceándose de un lado al otro hacia el otro extremo del estacionamiento.

Alec despidió a todos, pero Jasper, Emmett, Alec, Bella y yo seguimos al Predicador hacia el centro recreacional, encontrándonos con Sharky, que se paseaba nervioso—eso, hasta que vio a Bella.

Una sonrisa iluminó sus rasgos. "Ah, señorita Bella," canturreó, haciéndole una reverencia. "Se ve mucho mejor que la última vez que la vi."

Ella se rio entre dientes, rodando sus ojos. "Estoy segura que sí, pero te debo las gracias, creo. Me la quitaste de encima."

Chasqueó su lengua, y negó. "Arpía loca," dijo con desdén. "Nunca me agradó esa pe…" Se detuvo, dándole al Predicador una mirada de soslayo. "Lo siento, Predicador."

El gran hombre sonrió con suficiencia, haciendo un ademán sin darle importancia. "¿Qué tienes para mí, Terrance?"

Sharky hizo una mueca al sonido de su verdadero nombre, pero apostaría a que nunca había corregido al Predicador. Jamás. "Reggie me dijo que les dijera que está recibiendo algunos reportes extraños. Hay una mujer buscando comprar, pero sin dinero. No solo polvo, tampoco. Quiere un arma."

"¿Lilith?" Preguntó Bella, sus cejas elevándose.

"Tal vez. No está seguro," respondió Sharky, encogiendo un hombro. "Él no la conoce, pero yo sí. No he escuchado nada de ella."

"Con lo que pasó la última vez, tal vez te evite," le dijo Bella, y él le asintió.

"Como sea," dijo Sharky, volviéndose de nuevo hacia el Predicador, "se está acercando a los hombres nuevos. El último trató de llamarme y a Reggie, pero ella huyó antes de que pudiera contactarnos." Hizo una mueca antes de decir lo siguiente. "Dijo que les dijera que va a eliminarla, ya sea que les guste o no."

El Predicador soltó un resoplido, mirándome, y luego de vuelta a Sharky. "Esas son las cosas que no quiero saber, Terrance."

"Pero yo sí," añadió Alec, dando un paso hacia adelante. "Dile que si quiere eliminarla, está bien, pero necesitamos saber de ello. Necesitamos pruebas."

"Eso pensó," dijo Sharky. "Va a tener chicos en sus coches conduciendo todo el día por las calles, toda la noche… sin mencionar en esa fiesta que van a tener."

"Pensé que te estabas saliendo de esta vida, Sharky," Bella le dijo astutamente, sus ojos entrecerrándose.

"Sí, bueno… recientemente terminé como un jodido mediador," bufó, moviéndose sobre sus pies como un niño regañado. "Estamos con usted, señorita Bella. No se preocupe. Algunos de nosotros recordamos lo que ella le hizo a su pequeña, ya sabe. El matar bebés no es algo que nos guste por aquí."

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba, y miré al Predicador. Su rostro adusto, dejándome saber que Sharky estaba diciendo la verdad. Me había olvidado por completo que había sido en este preciso vecindario dónde toda esta mierda comenzó, donde Lilith había asesinado a su niñita más pequeña _y_ secuestró a la mayor de con sus padres de acogida. Todo se remontaba a este mismísimo vecindario. Esta gente había visto su jodida mierda por un largo tiempo.

"Lo que haces con tu propio cuerpo es tu problema… lo que haces con un niño… Bueno, esa es otra historia muy diferente," terminó Sharky. "Verán, la mamá de Reggie trabajaba en ese hotel en el que vivía Lilith. Él sabe todo sobre ella."

"Oh," dijo Bella, frunciendo un poco el ceño. "Y se cierra el círculo, ¿no es así?" Murmuró para sí misma, y no pude contenerme de acercarla a mí.

El Predicador bufó una exhalación pesada. "Puede pasar, Bella. Desde luego, que puede pasar."

~oOo~

 **BELLA**

Edward y yo estábamos callados mientras viajábamos por las atestadas calles de la ciudad. Sabía que estaba preocupado. Sabía que colocarnos a todos en un solo lugar lo estaba poniendo nervioso, pero me tomé a pecho las palabras de Carlisle. Éramos más fuertes, más listos, y más rápidos de lo que Liliht pensó en ser alguna vez. Éramos más experimentados, calmados, y controlados. Era en estas cosas que me centraba, en las que confiaba, porque sabía que estaría rodeada de lo mejor.

Honestamente, deseaba que no tuviéramos que hacer este evento para nada, pero Hannah había convencido a Carlisle que un día de fiesta traería más dinero. No solo sería la gente del vecindario en la recaudación de fondos; personas con influencia y grandes cuentas bancarias también han sido invitadas. El objetivo de todo era fomentar la reestructura de las zonas dañadas de la ciudad.

"Estás enojado," le dije en un susurro, mirándolo cuando se detuvo en una luz roja.

"En lo absoluto, dulzura," dijo con un suspiro, tomando mi mano y besando el dorso de ella. "Estoy preocupado, amor. Pero no estoy seguro que eso cambie sin importar lo que hagamos—incluso si solo llevamos a Bethy a pedir dulces en Forks."

Sonreí y asentí. "Para ser honestos… No quiero que estés lejos de nosotros mañana por la noche, Edward."

Se volvió hacia mí, sus ojos oscureciéndose un poco. "No planeaba hacerlo. Nuestro equipo principal va estar cerca todo el tiempo, Bella. Y no me sorprendería si Wes ha añadido algunos agentes encubierto."

"Sí, Makenna está muy segura de que está tramando algo."

Se detuvo en un estacionamiento, apagando el coche y moviéndose en mi dirección. "Esto es lo que quiero, bebé. Quiero a Bethy y a ti a la vista todo el tiempo. Vamos a llevar radios, iremos armados, y cumpliremos con este evento en el menor tiempo que nos sea posible. ¿Entendido?"

"Perfectamente," le respondí, acercándome y besando sus labios.

"De hecho, quiero que lleves dos armas. Solo por si acaso," añadió, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y pasando su pulgar por mi pómulo. "Lleva tu nueve milímetros, pero también la cuarenta y cinco. Guárdala en un bolso o algo, pero _llévala_."

"Está bien," estuve de acuerdo. "¿Crees que nos preocupemos por nada?"

"No." Casi me dio una mirada feroz, porque la seguridad de Bethy y mía eran su máxima prioridad. "No, Bella. No lo creo. Preferiría ir con un tanque y no necesitar nada."

Solté una risita al pensarlo, lo que suavizó sus rasgos. "Bien, será un tanque," le dije y se rio, sacando las llaves del encendido del Volvo. "¿Dónde estamos?" Le pregunté, pero me detuve cuando me di cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo. "Oh," suspiré con tristeza. "Ni siquiera pensé…"

"E-Es a-algo q-que t-tengo q-que hacer," balbuceó, dándole al edificio frente a nosotros una mirada sombría. "E-Es l-lo c-correcto, Bella."

"Está bien," le dije con voz tranquilizadora, pasando mis dedos por su cabello. "¿Quieres que esté allí? ¿O que te espere aquí?"

"N-No, v-ven," me dijo, sonando de pronto como el chico que conocí.

Sonreí, besando con suavidad su mejilla. "¿Es aquí dónde te hicieron las otras?"

"Sí." Me miró, sus ojos guardaban una antigua tristeza. "Todas me las hicieron aquí."

Asentí, sin decir nada, porque no había nada que _decir_. Todo esto era Edward. Era algo que tenía significado para él, y no lo privaría de ello ni por todo el dinero del mundo. Era su forma de dar las gracias, o dar homenaje, de mostrar respeto.

Sin una palabra, me condujo dentro de la tienda de tatuajes. Estaba oscuro, pero limpio, con solo una persona sentada en una mesa a un lado. Música pesada sonaba desde un pequeño par de altavoces sobre la mesa, pero fue en el hombre detrás del escritorio en el que se posaron mis ojos, porque sonrió ampliamente al ver a mi esposo.

"¡Cullen!" Dijo con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hacia nosotros. "Me juraste que no te harías más tatuajes, hermano. ¿Finalmente te vas a hacer ese escudo en la espalda del que hablamos?"

El tipo tenía más o menos la edad de Edward, completamente calvo, y parecía estar cubierto en un arcoíris de tinta de colores—incluyendo su cabeza calva. Tenía _piercings_ en sus cejas, sus orejas, sus labios y su barbilla. Pero su sonrisa era cálida y amigable cuando tomó la mano de mi esposo con firmeza mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro.

"No," dijo Edward con una carcajada, colocando una mano en mi hombro. "Barry, me gustaría presentarte a mi esposa, Bella. Bella, él es Barry Godwin. Él y yo estuvimos estacionados juntos en el extranjero. Su tío era el dueño de la tienda en ese tiempo."

Sonreí, estrechando la mano del hombre. "Es un gusto conocerte."

"¡Demonios, a ti también!" Dijo emocionado con una enorme sonrisa. "Oh, siempre supe que alguien lo amarraría algún día. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?" Me preguntó con un exagerado susurro.

Solté una risita, más por ver las mejillas rosadas de Edward y sus ojos en blanco que por la diversión de Barry.

"Con talento puro," le dije, lo que provocó que Edward soltara una carcajada.

"Así se hace chica," me dijo Barry, guiñándome un ojo, pero se giró de nuevo hacia Edward. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, hermano?"

"Necesito otra estrella, Barry," le dijo, su voz baja, apagada, y su amigo pareció entender, su rostro jovial moderándose un poco.

"Te entiendo. Bueno, fuera la camisa, Ed," le ordenó, haciendo un gesto hacia el sillón más cercano. "Estoy seguro que puedo igualar el trabajo del tío Howard…" Murmuró.

Edward se quitó la chaqueta, se desabrochó su camisa, y con ambas cubrió una silla vacía. Barry caminó hacia un archivero y lo abrió, sacando una carpeta manila.

"La misma mierda, Ed. Tienes que firmar mis papeles primero," murmuró Barry, dejando el archivo abierto.

"Sí, no hay problema," le dijo Edward desde el sillón en la que estaba ahora sentado.

Una vez que todos los papeles estaban firmados, Barry echó un poco hacia atrás a Edward, y hablaron sobre dónde iban a poner la siguiente estrella en honor a Sam. Una intensa tristeza cayó sobre mí, y simplemente no pude mirar. Volviendo mi rostro hacia los muros que estaban cubiertos en modelos, traté de ahogar el ruido de la aguja al perderme en el arte. No me gustaba que Edward sintiera dolor, y la razón por la que lo estaba haciendo lo empeoró un poco para mí. Sam pudo haber salvado la vida de Edward, pero en su corazón, había perdido otro hombre bajo su comando.

Mis ojos se posaron en el mostrador, en una carpeta con Cullen escrito en la etiqueta. Había formas de permiso y bocetos de los tatuajes actuales de Edward, pero también había otro dibujo que captó mi atención. Lo cogí, y mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba.

De inmediato pensé que debía ser el escudo del que Barry había preguntado cuando entramos. Era un trabajo hermoso; era el escudo de la familia Cullen, pero tenía _más_. La voluta alrededor del escudo real era preciosa. El centro tenía el león con la garra levantada, una banda con el nombre escrito en ella, y los tres tréboles que representan la herencia irlandesa de la que descendía Carlisle.

"Bonito, ¿eh?" Preguntó Barry desde el otro lado de la habitación mientras cambiaba la tinta en la aguja. "Dile que debería de hacérselo. Trabajé muy duro en ese maldito boceto."

Bufé una carcajada, mirando otra vez el dibujo, y luego de vuelta a el rostro divertido de Edward. "¿No quieres esto?" Le pregunté, levantándolo mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

"Simplemente nunca me lo hice," dijo Edward riéndose, claramente un poco avergonzado. "Le traje el escudo hace años, pero decidí que en realidad no lo necesitaba."

Le entrecerré los ojos a mi esposo, y podía darme cuenta que había más en esa respuesta de lo que estaba diciendo frente a su amigo.

No era una gran fanática de la apariencia de Barry. Cubrir cada centímetro de piel no era algo atractivo para mí, pero cada quien tiene sus gustos. Me gustaban los tatuajes de Edward, porque… bueno, eran Edward, significaban algo. Sin embargo, el dibujo en mi mano me tenía intrigada.

"¿Dónde?" Le pregunté, levantándolo de nuevo y viendo la hermosa piel de Edward con cuidado, porque no se debería permitir cubrir una de mis partes favoritas.

"Le sugerí que en su omoplato," dijo Barry, sentando a Edward derecho mientras presionaba una gasa en la nueva estrella de mi esposo.

"Déjame ver," le dije en voz baja, y Barry levantó la gasa con cuidado.

Estaba colocada en la parte de abajo, la insignia de la Fuerza Aérea ahora rodeada por cuatro estrellas. De una forma extraña, equilibraba todo. Quería besar a Edward, hacerlo sentir mejor, pero sabía que nada podía hacerlo, así que simplemente toqué sus dedos con los míos, permitiéndole que los apretara como apoyo.

"Estás listo, Ed," dijo Barry, tomando el dinero que Edward le dio una vez que se puso de pie.

Miré nuevamente el boceto, y luego a la gloriosa espalda de mi esposo cuando se giró para coger su camisa. Hombros anchos estrechándose hacia la cintura; músculos moviéndose hermosamente debajo de piel suave, y si no estaba equivocada, un par de ligeros rasguños de la noche anterior, lo que me hizo sonreír satisfecha. No había jodida manera de que tinta cubriera esa pura y natural pieza de arte. Nop. Ni hablar.

"No… en el omoplato no," dije con firmeza, lo que provocó que los dos hombres se giraran hacia mí, los dos bastante divertidos. Le regresé a Barry su boceto, pero Edward me detuvo.

"¿Dónde, amor?" Me preguntó, bajando de nuevo su camisa.

"¿Lo quieres?" Le respondí, porque en realidad no tenía una respuesta, pero solo se encogió de hombros a mi pregunta. "En algún momento lo quisiste, cariño."

"Sí," dijo con un suspiro, tomando el dibujo de Barry, que estaba en silencio mientras esperaba. "Pensé en ello cuando empecé a trabajar para mi papá." Miró a Barry. "Le añadiste algunas cosas. Se ve bien."

"Te lo dije," dijo Barry con una risita, dándole una palmada en el brazo.

Edward parecía tener un conflicto interno, pero me miró. "Si quieres que me lo haga…"

Sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "No es mi piel, Edward."

Se rio entre dientes, asintiendo, y le entregó el papel de vuelta a Barry antes de girarse nuevamente hacia mí. "Sí, pero _si_ lo hiciera… ¿Dónde?" Me preguntó.

Le sonreí, pero estudié su cuerpo—no que no tuviera la maldita cosa memorizada. "Aquí," dije en voz baja, colocando mi mano sobre su antebrazo en el mismo lado de su cuerpo donde estaba el otro tatuaje.

"Ooh, tiene razón, porque la voluta envolvería tu bíceps como un puño," dijo Barry, sonriendo y sosteniendo el papel en el brazo de Edward. "Excelente, Bella," murmuró.

Los dos miramos a Edward, que parecía estarlo pensando. Frunció el ceño y tragó grueso.

"Hoy no," dijo Edward con firmeza en su voz, y sabía lo que significaba. Le estaba dando el día y la estrella añadida solo a Sam. Algo divertido o simplemente algo que Edward quisiera, podía esperar.

Una vez que se vistió, le dijimos adiós con la mano a Barry y nos metimos de nuevo al coche.

Me giré hacia Edward, deteniéndolo antes de que encendiera el motor. "¿Por qué esa imagen?" Le pregunté, al saber que no hacía nada sin un significado. "¿Y por qué no hacértelo?"

Edward me dio una pequeña sonrisa, aunque noté que era algo triste. "Mi madre amaba ese escudo, solía bromear con mi padre que esa era la razón por la que quería ser una Cullen—algo sobre el león orgulloso, siempre me lo decía. Los padres de mi padre estaban orgullosos de su linaje, de modo que estaba por todas partes en su casa cuando era joven." Su voz era suave, el tono que por lo general usaba cuando hablaba de su madre. "Pensé que le encantaría la idea de que mi papá y yo trabajáramos juntos, que nos protegíamos el uno al otro. Me hice el primero justo antes de irme al extranjero. Pensé que ese representaría un nuevo comienzo después de mi lesión y cese de la Fuerza Aérea."

"Pero no lo hiciste… ¿Por qué?" Lo apremié, porque Edward pocas veces decidía algo y no lo hacía.

"Por el tiempo, en realidad," dijo con un suspiro, levantando su mano para quitar un cabello suelto de mi rostro. "Estaba trabajando para él, fuera del país, o solo relajándome en mi casa. Simplemente nunca lo hice. Antes de que me diera cuenta, no era una prioridad." Dijo en voz baja, se encogió de hombros, pero continuó. "Y luego, no pude decidir dónde," se rio entre dientes, guiñándome un ojo cuando solté una risita.

Examiné su hermoso rostro y levanté la mano para pasar suavemente mis dedos por su barbilla sin afeitar. "Si todavía lo quieres, háztelo."

"Hoy no," dijo otra vez negando. "Pero gracias. ¿De verdad no te importa?"

Me reí, porque con toda honestidad, la maldita cosa se vería increíblemente _sexy_ envolviendo su fuerte bíceps. "No, Edward," le dije con una sonrisa. "No me importa. Solo que no sea en tu espalda," gruñí, señalándolo con un dedo.

Se rio entre dientes, besándome rápidamente y encendiendo el coche. "Sí, señora."

~oOo~

"Eso me hace cosquillas, mami," dijo Bethy con una risita, meneando su nariz mientras terminaba su nariz de gatita y sus bigotes.

Me eché a reír, besando su frente. "Sí, pero te ves tan linda," le dije. "Quédate quieta un minuto más, mi pequeño gusano inquieto." Una vez que su naricita negra y bigotes estaban en su lugar, cogí la diadema y la deslicé en su cabeza, usándola para mantener su cabello lejos de su cara. Las pequeñas orejas que estaban encima completaban su disfraz perfectamente. "Oh, puede que tu papá te bese hasta morir, niña hermosa," dije con una risita, poniéndola en el suelo. "Ve a enseñarle."

"Está bien," dijo riéndose, saliendo disparada del baño y por el pasillo, llamando a Edward.

Agarré mi chaqueta, y mi nueve milímetros, guardándola en la funda de pierna alrededor de mi muslo y sobre mis mallas—lo único que realmente me quedaba gracias a mi pancita—y luego cogí la cuarenta y cinco que Edward había insistido en que llevara. La metí dentro de mi abrigo, sintiéndome un poco pesada, no obstante, segura.

Entré en la cocina para ver a mis dos amores todos de negro—mi gatita, y mi guardia personal. Él la cargó y la puso en la encimera de la cocina, sonriéndole como si quisiera comérsela a besos. Llevaba pantalones de vestir negros, una ajustada camisa de manga larga color negro, y su arma ya estaba sujeta a su funda de hombro. Quería dar la apariencia de grande e intimidante, pero en ese momento, se veía muy lindo, tirando de la cola de su hija.

" _Nanny_ hizo un trabajo estupendo, pequeña dulzura," dijo riéndose, besando su frente.

"Mami hizo mis bigotes," le dijo, jugando con placa de identificación colgando de su cinturón. "Pero me gustan mis orejas," dijo con una risita.

"A mí también," le dijo, pasando una mano por su cabello y palmeando sus piernas cubiertas por el leotardo. Levantó la vista cuando entré en la habitación. "Oh, esto es demasiado," dijo riéndose, sacudiendo su cabeza y con su ceño frunciéndose de una forma adorable.

"Lo sé," dije con una carcajada. "Esme terminó haciendo la mayor parte del disfraz, porque no le gustaron los de la tienda."

Le dio a su hija una última mirada, otro beso en su frente, y luego la puso en el suelo. "Será mejor que nos vayamos. Alec dijo que nos encontraría en la parte de enfrente," me dijo, cogiendo las llaves de la encimera.

"¿Emmett y Jasper ya están allí?" Le pregunté, sonriendo cuando Edward me acercó a él.

"Sí," dijo en voz baja, dejando un beso dulce, pero muy profundo en mi boca. "También las chicas," susurró, besándome de nuevo; esta vez, su mano cubrió mi estómago. "Este atuendo de verdad hace que él se destaque," murmuró sensualmente en mi oído, antes de abrir su boca en el punto sensible justo por debajo.

Sonreí al escuchar el ' _él'_ de nuevo, sacudiendo mi cabeza y apartándome solo un poco de él. "Dios, si es una niña, va estar muy cabreada contigo."

Se echó a reír. "Estoy seguro que me perdonará. Puedo ser muy persuasivo." Se agachó, dejando un beso sobre mi vestido, y luego preguntó, "¿No es así, pequeño?"

"Tienes toda la razón," murmuré con ironía, inclinándome hacia su risueño beso en mi cabeza una vez que se irguió otra vez.

El viaje a la recaudación de fondos estuvo lleno del entusiasta parloteo de Bethy. Sabía que todos sus tíos, sus abuelos, e incluso el bebé Caleb estarían allí, sin mencionar lo feliz que la hacía que Abby iría también. Para cuando llegamos y alcanzamos a ver al pequeño comité de bienvenida que nos esperaba, ella estaba que no cabía de la emoción.

Sonreí al ver al predicador ponerse de cuclillas a nivel de ella y Abby para abrazarlas y darles una dulce bienvenida, porque todavía las empequeñecía con sus enormes hombros. Edward se inclinó hacia lo que sea que Alec le estaba diciendo, asintiendo una vez antes de dirigirse hacia mí, Sarah, Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rose, quien cargaba al bebé Caleb, que estaba vestido con el más lindo de los disfraces de osito de peluche.

"Mi papá está dentro," comenzó a decir Edward. "Quiere hablar con la prensa y darle a los medios sus fotos. Después de eso, caminaremos por el festival con él." Todos asentimos de acuerdo, pero entonces se puso de cuclillas frente a Bethy y Abby. "Tengo algunas reglas, señoritas. ¿Está bien?" Les dijo, su voz muy dulce cuando les habló.

Bethy asintió, acostumbrada a sus peculiaridades, pero Abby se le quedó mirando, con los ojos amplios. Estaba muy linda, vestida toda de rosa con un tutú de volantes. Su normal cabello oscuro estaba recogido en un apretado moño. Se veía como una bailarina absolutamente adorable.

"Niñas, no quiero que vayan a ninguna parte sin un adulto, ¿de acuerdo?" Les preguntó, y esperó hasta que asintieron. "Vamos a jugar en todos los juegos, hacer todas las cosas que quieran, pero van a tener que esperar a que uno de nosotros esté con ustedes. ¿Está bien?"

"Sí, señor Edward," susurró Abby, asintiendo despacio.

"Está bien, papi," dijo Bethy con una sonrisa, agarrando su mano.

"Vamos a ver a _Poppy_ , y luego vamos a jugar." Se puso de pie, manteniendo la mano de Bethy en la suya y tomando la mía.

Justo antes de entrar a la feria, alcancé a ver a Sharky apoyado casualmente contra un poste de luz al otro lado de la calle. Levantó su barbilla en saludo, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente hacia un coche que pasaba lentamente—un coche lleno a toda su capacidad con hombres muy grandes. Sharky sonrió con suficiencia, guiñándome un ojo y diciéndome en silencio que el lugar estaba completamente rodeado por tipos buenos y malos—aunque esta vez, todos estábamos en la misma sintonía por si algo pasaba.

Pasamos junto a brujas, fantasmas y superhéroes mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el frente de la bodega que estaba por convertirse en albergue para gente sin hogar. Poco antes de encontrarnos con la pequeña multitud de los medios de comunicación y personas de negocios que rodeaban a Carlisle, Emmett nos detuvo, extendiendo su mano.

"Tomen esto," nos dijo, dándonos a cada uno un pequeño auricular.

"Excelente," lo felicitó Edward, poniéndoselo de inmediato. "¿Con quién estamos conectados?"

"Benny," dijo Wes, acercándose con Makenna de su brazo. "Va estar escuchando por mí. Ya tenemos tres hombres extra deambulando por allí."

"Mucho mejor," dijo Alec, metiendo el suyo en su oído.

Me puse el mío, riendo entre dientes, "Hola, Benny."

"Ah, Bella. Trata de no meterte en problemas por mí, ¿eh?" Dijo suavemente en mi oído.

"¿Qué? ¿Y arruinar la diversión de todos?" Me eché a reír. "¡Nunca!"

Todos se rieron—incluso Edward, que envolvió un brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Un ruido desde el podio dirigió nuestra atención a Carlisle.

Edward cargó a Bethy de manera que pudiera ver a su _Poppy_ , pero dio la primera de lo que estaba segura sería una de las muchas órdenes antes de que la noche terminara.

"Muy bien, todo el mundo… escúchenme. Ojos muy atentos. Dispérsense. Tengan cuidado."

* * *

 **(1** ) **Empacadores de Green Bay es un equipo de Fútbol Americano, parte de la NFL.**

* * *

 _ **Y el equipo vuelve a entrar en acción, ¿creen que Lilith siga viva? Y lo que es más importante, ¿creen que se presente a la feria? Sin duda, todos están preparados y hay mucha seguridad dentro y fuera de ese lugar, pero ya conocen a Lilith, así que podemos esperar que haga su aparición. La pregunta es, ¿logrará su cometido con Bella? Porque como dijo Edward, ella es el objetivo. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi, gracias por seguir leyendo, por sus alertas y favoritos y sobre todo gracias por sus reviews. Y hablando de reviews, para las que estén leyendo la nueva historia Rental Exchange, gracias por la buena respuesta que dieron, pero…. subí capi más pronto en agradecimiento por su apoyo, quería mostrarle a la autora que las que hablamos español también podemos agradecer su trabajo, pero me entristece que la respuesta al segundo capítulo no fue para nada la que dieron con el primero, y sé que leen, porque muchas dejan su 'me gusta' en los grupos de FF. Por favor, chicas y chicos, demostremos que los que hablan español también pueden tener una buena cultura en cuanto a reviews se refiere, la diferencia entre en el fandom en inglés y el fandom en español, es enorme. Me encantaría que ella viera una diferencia, pero, depende de ustedes, no de mí.**_

 _ **Disculpen el sermón, como en alguna ocasión les dije a algunas de mis lectoras en otro lado. No estoy pidiendo reviews (comentarios) para mí, lo pido ahora para quienes dedican de su tiempo para divertirnos un poco y hacernos la vida un poco más agradable. Saludos y nos leemos.**_


	24. Chapter 24

La declaración obligada :P Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de _**Drotuno**_ , yo solo soy la traductora.

 **De nuevo me acompaña mi Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, y por ello gracias a ella también.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 24

 **EDWARD**

"Entrada oeste despejada."

"La zona de juegos está despejada."

"Hay un disturbio doméstico en el centro recreacional, pero los están separando ahora."

"Tengo en la mira a un grupo de adolescentes junto a la casa embrujada. Al parecer solo están siendo un dolor en el trasero."

Solté un resoplido al escuchar el último reporte, pero miré hacia la zona de juegos. Podía ver a Emmett de pie haciendo guardia justo afuera del centro recreacional, la pareja que había estado peleando ya se había ido. Jasper caminaba lentamente a lo largo de la línea de juegos para los niños pequeños. Alec no estaba lejos de la entrada principal o de las chicas. Bella, Alice, Rose, Sarah, y Makenna, todas estaban cuidando de Abby, Bethy y un montón de otros niñitos de su edad jugando alguna especie de búsqueda del tesoro, donde todos estaban rebuscando en un poco de heno para encontrar dulces o premios o alguna mierda.

Sonreí, haciendo todo lo que podía por contenerme, al ver que mi pequeña estaba siendo implacable en ese juego. Algunas veces, se parecía demasiado a mí—aunque su astucia al ser capaz de encontrar lo que sea que estuviera buscando venía de Bella, estaba seguro. Me reí en silencio cuando se puso de pie—heno pegado por todas partes—proclamando haber encontrado el gran premio.

"Dios, es igualita a ti," mi papá dijo riéndose junto a mí. "Maldición, casi esperaba que le diera un puñetazo a alguien."

Me eché a reír, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás al poste en el que estaba apoyado. "Solo espera. El instituto es una perra," me reí entre dientes, echándole un vistazo, antes de reanudar mi recorrido de los juegos.

"Eso es muy cierto," dijo riéndose bajito. "¿Hay algo?" Me preguntó, porque no estaba usando un auricular.

"No," le dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Algunas cosas pequeñas, pero normales. Algunos borrachos y revoltosos, Em separó a una pareja que peleaban por mierdas estúpidas, y el guardia en la entrada del este está vigilando a unos chicos revoltosos, pero nada de importancia. ¿No deberías estar posando para fotos o algo?"

Sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. "Esas ya están. Debería estar conversando con ese grupo de por allá," me dijo, señalando con su barbilla hacia una pequeña multitud como de unas ocho personas. Estaban vestidos como si tuvieran dinero, se conducían como si fueran los putos dueños del mundo, y daban miradas pretenciosas y mordaces a algunas de las personas a su alrededor. "Pero son algo pendejos," dijo riéndose entre dientes. "Solo quiero su dinero para este proyecto, no a idiotas invitándome a jugar golf y esas mierdas. ¿Me veo como si me gustara jugar golf?"

Sonreí y me encogí de hombros. "No, pero demonios, no lo sé. Tal vez. Ellos no te conocen más allá de la gran oficina y el BMW, papá. De verdad harías que se cagaran del miedo si supieran lo que solías hacer, de lo que eres capaz."

"¿Tú crees?" Me preguntó, y casi sonrió como un niño, y le puse mis ojos en blanco, haciendo que apretara mi hombro y se riera.

"Ed," me llamó Alec, y mi cabeza se levantó de golpe hacia su posición. "Hay una mujer sola, con una capucha cubriendo su rostro… a las dos en punto."

Giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha, fijando mi mirada en quién estaba hablando. Entrecerré mis ojos viendo a la mujer, tratando de ver si era Lilith. No podía estar seguro con la capucha bloqueando su rostro, pero el tipo de cuerpo parecía ser el equivocado. Se veía muy alta, sus piernas demasiado musculosas para el flaco trasero de Lilith. Un niñito pasó corriendo junto a la mujer, provocando que levantara la vista por lo que pude ver su rostro, y negué. La chica era muy joven, muy bonita para ser la perra que estábamos buscando.

"Negativo," le respondí. "No es ella."

"Diez-cuatro," me respondió.

Mi papá y yo nos quedamos callados, solo observando a los niños jugando, los padres sonriendo, y la gente del vecindario distraerse por una noche en algo divertido.

"¡Hermoso!" Escuché a mi derecha, y ni siquiera tuve que mirar para saber quién era.

"Tienes que conocer a esta señora," dije riéndome, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Puede que esta _simple mujer_ sea la razón detrás de toda la idea de Bella para este vecindario. Lo juro por Dios."

Mi papá sonrió mientras veía a la señorita Geneva caminar hacia nosotros balanceándose de un lado al otro.

"Hola, señorita Geneva," le dije, abrazándola cuando finalmente llegó junto a mí. "Ah, hoy son los Delfines de Miami…."

Me dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin dientes y traviesa. "Un día me voy a retirar allí. ¿Dónde está mi chica?"

"Está con nuestra hija," le dije, señalando hacia el puesto de algodón de azúcar. "Señorita Geneva, le presento a mi padre, Carlisle. Es el que está haciendo todo esto," le dije, ondeando una mano alrededor y volviéndome hacia mi padre. "Ella va estar a cargo de la cocina en el albergue una vez que esté terminado."

"Por Dios, Señor Todopoderoso," dijo efusivamente, sonriéndole a él. "Bueno, ahora sé porque es tan bien parecido el Hermoso. ¿Cómo estás?"

Sip, no puedes evitar amarla.

Mi papá se rio entre dientes, pero negó. "Estoy muy bien, señorita Geneva. Es un placer conocerla." Se inclinó hacia su oído. "Y es tan bien parecido por su madre."

Sonreí, rodando mis ojos, y sacudí mi cabeza cuando soltó unas dulces e infantiles risitas. Mis ojos recorrieron la zona de juegos de nuevo, recibiendo gestos positivos de cabeza de Emmett y Jasper, pero mi atención estaba en la piedrita que se estrelló contra mis piernas.

"¡Hola, papi!" Dijo Bethy jadeando, porque corrió todo el camino hacia mí. "¿M-Me v-viste g-ganar?"

La cargué, besando su mejilla y evitando la pintura del rostro que hacía de nariz de gatita y bigotes. "Sí. ¿Qué ganaste, pequeña dulzura?"

Extendió su mano para mostrarme una bolsa de dulces. "Dulces, pero mi mami dice que no puedo comérmelos todavía."

Sonreí. "Bueno, si eso dijo mami…" Me encogí de hombros, porque podía ver que mi pequeña estaba acelerada por el algodón de azúcar y la vida en sí, de modo que estaba seguro que el chocolate probablemente la enviaría de ida y vuelta a la luna. "Ya sabes que ella es la jefa," le susurré.

La señorita Geneva se rio entre dientes, mirándome y a mi hija.

"Dile hola a la señorita Geneva, Bethy," le dije, y mi pequeña sonrió y la saludó ondeando su mano.

"Eres una cosita linda." La señorita Geneva dijo efusivamente, palmeando la mano de Bethy.

"Eso es lo que dice papi. Dice que soy tan bonita como mami," le respondió Bethy, agarrando mi rostro. "¿Veldad?"

"Eso es cierto," gruñí, besando su cuello solo para escucharla reírse. La señorita Geneva se rio de nosotros. "Mis dos chicas son hermosas," le dije, palmeando su pierna cubierta por le el leotardo. "¿Tienes frío, cariño?"

"Uh uh," me dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza y envolviendo sus brazos en torno a mi cuello. "Estoy bien."

"Excelente," le dije, volviendo mi atención otra vez hacia la zona de juegos y escuchando otros reportes más.

Mi papá le estaba diciendo a la señorita Geneva todo lo que esperaba una vez que abriera el albergue, pero caminaba lentamente hacia los pendejos que había estado eludiendo. Me reí entre dientes, pensando que era brillante, porque si alguien podía ganar las donaciones de esa gente, era la señorita Geneva.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso, papi?" Bethy me preguntó, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí.

"Tu _Poppy_. Es un tontito," le dije, tomando su mano y besando sus dedos.

Levanté la vista para ver a mi esposa caminando hacia nosotros. Dios, era hermosa, se le empezaba a notar esa dulce pancita en el frente. No pude evitar sonreírle. Llevaba un lindo vestido floreado cubierto de colores anaranjados como de otoño, unas mallas negras, y sin siquiera mirar, sabía que tenía su arma sujeta a uno de sus fantásticos muslos, porque no había maldita forma que la tuviera en algún otro lugar por lo que podía ver. Y realmente la estaba viendo. Se quitó un cabello del rostro, su piel prácticamente brillando cuando nos sonreía a Bethy y a mí.

"Hey," dijo Bella con un suspiro, besándonos a ambos, pero volviéndose hacia Bethy. "¿No estás molestando a papi mientras está trabajando?"

"No," le respondí por ella. "Está bien. Solo me estaba contando todo sobre el gran premio que ganó."

Bethy sonrió, mordiendo su labio inferior, antes de decir, "Papi dice que tú eres la jefa."

Me reí entre dientes al ver la sonrisa de suficiencia de Bella y me miró.

"¿En serio, Edward?" Dijo riéndose, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Simplemente no quieres decirle que no se puede comer una montaña de dulces."

"Sip," le dije, asintiendo como un niño. "Tienes toda la razón en eso."

"Cobarde," dijo con un resoplido, pero su sonrisa era deslumbrante. "Lo que vine aquí a preguntar era… ¿La cuidarías por un minuto? Las chicas y yo necesitamos ir al tocador."

Me reí. "Quieres decir que _tú_ necesitas ir al tocador." Sabía a ciencia cierta que había ido antes de que dejáramos la casa y una vez cuando veníamos de camino. El cuerpo de mi pobre chica estaba completamente trastornado.

"No es gracioso, cariño," me gruñó, rodando los ojos. "No es exactamente una fiesta lo que está ocurriendo aquí," me dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia su cuerpo.

"Mmmm, pero podría serlo," canturreé en su oído, besando su cuello.

"No me provoques, Edward," me advirtió, pero la risita extremadamente _sexy_ que se le escapó me hizo que besara su cuello de nuevo.

"Bien, y sí, yo me quedo con ella. ¿Pero a dónde?" Le pregunté, mirando alrededor hacia donde podrían estar los baños.

"Me dijeron que justo al entrar al centro recreacional," me respondió, señalando hacia donde estaba Emmett de pie. "Todas estamos armadas, con excepción de Sarah, así que no te preocupes."

"Siempre voy a preocuparme," murmuré, señalando con mi barbilla hacia Emmett, que podía escuchar muy bien la conversación, por lo que sabía que estaba enviando a las chicas en su dirección. "¿Qué hay de Abby?"

"Se va a quedar con Alec," me respondió Bella, apenas pudo contener su diversión al decirlo al mismo tiempo que me levantaba una ceja. "Así que… ustedes dos pueden jugar en el siguiente juego."

"¿Cuál?" Le pregunté a Bethy, haciéndole cosquillas en su pancita.

"Al de lanzar, papi," me dijo con una risita, señalando un juego a solo unos metros de distancia.

"Sí, señorita," le dije, dándole a Bella la bolsa de dulces de Bethy, la que guardó de inmediato en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. "Ven, pequeña dulzura," gruñí, poniéndola sobre mis hombros. "¡Vamos a patear traseros en ese juego!"

"¡Sí!" Bethy gritó feliz, sus pequeñas manos agarrándose de mi rostro para sostenerse.

"¡Edward!" Bella me regañó, pero se echó a reír mientras se alejaba de nosotros para volver con las chicas.

Me dirigí hacia el juego que Bethy quería jugar, mis ojos escaneando alrededor de nosotros. No pude evitar sonreír cuando Sarah le entregó a Abby a Alec. Por una milésima de segundo, se vio un poco perdido, un poco orgulloso, y luego extremadamente feliz cuando Abby se rio de él. Mi viejo amigo buscaba sentar cabeza, y yo no tenía idea, pero podía verlo en su rostro, en sus ojos, que quería más con Sarah. El hombre era donjuán. Lo había visto en acción, pero esto… Esto era diferente. Alcanzó a vernos a Bethy y a mí y se nos unió en el juego para lanzar aros.

"Ni una palabra, chico," me advirtió Alec, levantándome una ceja al mismo tiempo que bajábamos a las niñas. "Ni una. _Bellissima_ ya amenazó mi hombría."

Me eché a reír, dándole una palmada en su hombro. "Oh, sí que lo hizo," me reí entre dientes. "¿Estás seguro sobre esto? Ella tiene algo de razón, ¿sabes? No solo es… una mujer."

Miró hacia abajo a las dos niñitas sonrientes que nos esperaban, y luego de vuelta hacia mí. "Sí," me dijo muy lentamente, una sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro, "Estoy seguro, chico."

Si hubiese podido decirle lo atemorizante y perfecto y jodidamente fantástico que era tener una familia, hubiésemos estado allí toda la noche. Podía darme cuenta por la expresión en su rostro que estaba en un territorio al que no estaba acostumbrado, pero estaba determinado a intentarlo. También estaba buscando mi ayuda, porque en esto era donde yo tenía experiencia y él no.

Me puse de cuclillas detrás de Bethy, pero miré a las dos niñas. "Muy bien, señoritas. ¿Por qué vamos a jugar?"

"El oso, papi," me dijo Bethy, señalando detrás de la mujer encargada del juego hacia un enorme oso marrón que llevaba un moño rojo.

"¿Tú también, Abby?" Le pregunté, porque ella era una cosita callada, que no siempre hablaba cuando estaba nerviosa.

"Sí, señor Edward," me susurró, asintiendo un poco.

"Está bien. Entonces, unos osos," les dije, poniéndome de pie y pagándole a la empleada, que nos sonreía a todos.

Era una mujer mayor—parecía tener un poco más de cincuenta años—y le dio a las niñas unos aros, mientras yo hablaba por la radio.

"Repórtense todos, por favor," ordené, dando un largo y lento recorrido a mi alrededor. Casi todos reportaron todo despejado de inmediato. "¿J?" Pregunté, buscando a Jasper.

"Estamos bien. Solo acabo de sacar a un tipo que estaba acosando a un grupo de chicas," dijo con un suspiro, y lo vi regresar por la entrada.

"¿Benny? ¿Qué está pasando allá afuera?" Pregunté, porque él estaba estacionado en una de las viejas calles.

"Mucha actividad entre los chicos de Reggie. Sharky dejó su puesto, pero les perdimos la pista," me dijo. "Puede ser un negocio que salió mal, pero puse un agente en ello."

"Mantenme informado, Ben, ¿de acuerdo?" Le pregunté, echando otro vistazo a las niñas, pero Alec las estaba ayudando y dándome una oportunidad para ponerme en contacto. Unos cuantos reportes más se escucharon por la radio, pero no oí de las chicas. "¿Bella? ¿Rose?"

"Ya estamos en el centro recreacional, Edward," chilló Alice por el auricular. "Puede que Bella asesine a alguien, porque la línea tiene un kilómetro de largo."

Sonreí. "Aguanta, dulzura," dije riéndome, a sabiendas de cómo se ponía a estas alturas de su embarazo.

"Lo estoy intentando," dijo riéndose, aunque podía darme cuenta que estaba ansiosa. "Yo sigo. Una nota para Carlisle. Necesitan baños más grandes. Tres casillas no son suficientes," gruñó dramáticamente.

"Le diré," le dije con una sonrisa. "Emmett, vigila ese centro recreacional."

"En ello, Ed," me respondió.

Las niñas gritaron de alegría, y me giré para ver que las dos habían ganado, aunque estaba bastante seguro que Alec las había ayudado. Por la expresión en el rostro de la empleada, muy probablemente tenía razón.

"¡Esa es mi niña!" Dije con una carcajada, cargando a Bethy y el osito de peluche mientras me sonreía.

"¡Otro, papi!" Me ordenó.

Me eché a reír, besando su mejilla. "No, esos son suficientes juguetes para ti, pequeña dulzura," gruñí juguetonamente contra su piel.

La puse sobre el asfalto, tomando su mano en la mía. Alec hizo lo mismo con Abby, porque esperaba que las chicas regresaran en cualquier momento. Miré hacia el centro recreacional, y Emmett no estaba en posición. Miré alrededor para ver a Jasper de vuelta frente a los juegos, y mi padre y Esme, que estaba cargando a Caleb, hablando con el Predicador, pero no a las chicas.

Justo cuando iba a pedirle a Em que se reportara, dio la vuelta a la esquina con lo que parecía uno de los chicos de Reggie hablando animadamente con él. De pronto, la voz de Benny sonó por la radio.

"Cristo," dijo con brusquedad. "¡Ed, tenemos un problema! Uno de los chicos de Reggie fue encontrado muerto en un callejón. Por lo que me pueden decir, ha estado muerto por una hora. Fue la última vez que escucharon de él."

"Entendido," dije con brusquedad, volviéndome hacia Alec. "Van a involucrarse si es ella…"

Lo que estaba diciendo fue interrumpido cuando escuché algo que me dio escalofríos.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno… Mira quién está embarazada…"

"Lilith…" La voz de Bella pasó por la radio, pero fue apenas un susurro.

Alec y yo nos congelamos, nuestros ojos fijos por solo un segundo, antes que la radio explotara. Me giré hacia el lado opuesto a la zona de juegos.

"¡Papá!" Lo llamé, y su cabeza se levantó de golpe.

Cargando a las niñas, Alec y yo corrimos hacia él. "Tómalas," le dije con brusquedad, dejando a Bethy con mi papá, mientras Alec dejaba a Abby con el Predicador. "Ella está aquí," le siseé a mi padre.

La cabeza del Predicador se levantó de golpe. "¿Lilith?"

"Sí," le dije, volviéndome de otra vez hacia mi padre. "Las llevas a un lugar seguro. No les quites los ojos de encima," le ordené.

"¿Papi?" Me llamó Bethy, tendiéndome sus brazos.

"Bebé, quédate con _Poppy_ , por favor. Es muy, pero muy importante que hagas eso por mí. ¿Está bien?" Le pedí, besándola rápidamente. Hice todo lo que pude para mantener mi voz calmada, porque sabía que la estábamos asustando.

Me di la vuelta alejándome de ella sin esperar su respuesta, Alec justo a mi lado mientras corríamos hacia el centro recreacional a toda velocidad, haciendo lo mejor que podíamos para no chocar con nadie.

"¡Emmett, repórtate, maldita sea!"

"En el centro recreacional, Ed," me respondió. "¿Dónde me quieres, hermano?"

"Dentro. Ve," le ordené, sacando mi arma de su funda, y los hombres me imitaron. "Quiero este edificio vacío. ¡Ahora!" Grité, señalando las otras dos salidas. Me volví hacia el trabajador más cercano. "Enciende estas luces principales. Y saca a todos estos niños lo más rápido que puedas. ¿De acuerdo?"

Él era un jovencito, pero asintió, con los ojos como platos, girándose sobre sus talones para abrir de golpe la caja de fusibles en la esquina. Las brillantes luces resplandecieron a la vida, y la música cesó.

"Bien, necesito que todo el mundo salga del edificio, con calma, pero rápidamente," ordenó Emmett con su vozarrón. "Todo está bien, pero necesitamos que salgan," les ordenó, y afortunadamente, todos le estaban escuchando.

"Yo me encargo de esa salida trasera, Ed," dijo Jasper, irrumpiendo por las puertas, apenas evitando derribar a un niñito que solo estaba tratando de hacer lo que Emmett le estaba diciendo. "Vamos por esa perra," dijo con brusquedad, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras corría hacia el otro lado de la cancha de baloncesto.

Alec y yo esquivamos niños a la izquierda y la derecha mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el pasillo trasero, encontrando a las chicas tratando de abrir un baño cerrado con llave. Rose había sacado su arma y estaba por dispararle a la cerradura.

"¡No!" Espeté, negando. "Puedes fallar. Podría rebotar dentro, Rose."

Las chicas se alejaron de la puerta, dejándome pasar.

"Lo siento, Edward. No sabíamos que la perra estaban allí dentro," me dijo, bajando su arma. "De pronto, empujaron por la puerta a un niñito, y se escuchó que pusieron el seguro."

Asentí, pegando mi oído a la puerta, pero no podía escuchar una mierda. Nada. "Joder, Bella… Si puedes escucharme, necesito saber que está pasando, dulzura," dije entre mi aliento, tratando de calmarme, pero teniendo muchos problemas para hacerlo. "Arrancaría esta puñetera puerta de las putas bisagras. Juro que lo haría. Pero necesito saber…"

Mi chica solo dijo una palabra. "Hazlo."

Le hice un gesto a todos para que se fueran hacia atrás, y mi hombro chocó con la puerta del baño con más fuerza de la que probablemente necesitaba, porque la maldita cosa se desprendió del marco, cayendo al piso del baño. Cinco armas apuntaron dentro de lo que era una habitación completamente vacía.

"Mierda," siseé, pasando una mano por mi cabello. "¿A dónde fuiste, bebé?" Le pregunté, pero estaba malditamente seguro que no podía responder.

~oOo~

 **BELLA**

Dios, tengo tantas malditas ganas de orinar. Estaba prácticamente bailando frente a la puerta. Edward me había dicho que aguantara, pero mierda, estaba a punto de anegarme. Las chicas se reían de mí, pero sabía que entendían, porque demonios, ya me habían visto pasar por esto.

"Cierren la boca," espeté, sonriendo al escuchar la risa de Makenna.

"En realidad no es gracioso cuando bailan tap así sobre tu vejiga," Sarah gruñó con comprensión. "Abby me volvía loca," me dijo con una carcajada, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Caleb esperaba hasta el peor momento posible para moverse por ahí," dijo Rose con una sonrisa. "Lo juro, era como si se tomara su tiempo hasta que no hubiese _cerca_ ningún maldito baño."

Todas nos reímos, pero mi cabeza se levantó de golpe cuando la puerta se abrió. Escuché la risa de las chicas cuando entré disparada, encontrando la primera casilla vacía. Mis ojos casi se rodaron hacia atrás con el alivio que vino. Mientras acomodaba mi ropa, escuché el agua correr, un jadeo, y luego la puerta abrirse y cerrarse rápidamente. Pero fue el sonido del seguro de la cerradura lo que puso a mi mente y nervios completamente en alerta.

Antes de que pudiera agarrar cualquier arma en mi persona, patearon la puerta de mi casilla para abrirla, y enseguida presionaron una pistola vieja y oxidada en mi frente. Lilith nunca se había visto tan harapienta como se veía de pie frente a mí. Se veía totalmente histérica, completamente drogada, y loca de remate. Sus ojos eran salvajes mientras observaba todo mi cuerpo, sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno… Mira quién está embarazada," dijo arrastrando las palabras, mirándome con desdén.

"Lilith," comencé a decir.

Apenas pude escucharla decirme que cerrara la boca por toda la actividad que explotó en mi auricular, pero al demonio si me lo iba a quitar.

Lilith puso un dedo en sus labios, señalando hacia un armario de almacenamiento al fondo del lugar. Mirando hacia adentro, vi cómo había entrado al baño—el techo. Había hecho un lado un mosaico rectangular, y usó las estanterías para bajar. Debió haber estado esperándome toda la noche.

Apuntando con el arma hacia el techo, Lilith me hizo un gesto para que subiera. Mis manos se apretaron a mis costados, ansiosas por agarrar una de las armas que tenía en mí, pero joder, sabía que se pondría como loca. Me mataría allí mismo sin vacilar, sin remordimientos, así que subí, escuchando la voz de mi esposo llamando a Emmett, escuchando a Benny ordenando que cerraran el festival, y luchando con todas mis fuerzas para no decir nada con las siguientes palabras que Edward me habló.

"Joder, Bella… si puedes escucharme, necesito saber qué pasa, dulzura," canturreó, y podía darme cuenta que estaba tratando de permanecer calmado, pero su cercanía me hacía querer llamarlo.

Lilith me empujó la parte de atrás de la cabeza con la punta de la pistola, y subí rápidamente los estantes, queriendo darme espacio y tiempo, pero ella estaba pisándome los talones. Si vio la funda de mi pierna, no lo mencionó. Para ser honestos, se veía demasiado dopada para ser así de observadora.

"Arrancaría esta puñetera puerta de las putas bisagras. Juro que lo haría. Pero necesito saber…" Edward me advirtió en voz baja en mi oído, y solo podía imaginarme su fiera mirada fija en la puerta del baño.

Tenía que esperar; tenía que asegurarme que Lilith no me escuchara, para que Edward nos siguiera. El problema era que Lilith cerró la puerta del armario detrás de ella.

Una vez que las dos estábamos gateando por el techo, finalmente le di algo. "Hazlo." Fue apenas un susurro, pero me escuchó, y pude escuchar el débil sonido de la puerta haciéndose añicos debajo.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Lilith me preguntó en un susurro molesto, agarrando mi cabello.

"Dije… ¿A dónde vamos?" Respondí con brusquedad, enroscando mi labio en una mueca de odio mientras la fulminaba con la mirada por encima de mi hombro.

"Hacia esa escalera, y luego baja," me dijo, señalando con su barbilla el muro del fondo frente a mí. "Muévete, perra, o te mataré aquí y dejaré tu cuerpo pudrirse como una rata muerta."

Solté un resoplido, rodando los ojos ante sus dramatismos, pero seguí gateando por el techo. Me dirigí hacia donde terminaba el techo, mirando hacia abajo a donde estaba un espacio vacío entre muros y hacia la oscuridad. Había una vista perfecta a través de una polvorosa ventana hacia el festival debajo. _Había_ estado vigilando toda la noche.

"Muévete," gruñó, empujando otra vez mi cabeza con el arma.

Un vistazo rápido, y vi que estaba completamente cargada, pero tan malditamente vieja que parecía que apenas podía disparar.

"¿Dónde demonios conseguiste esa arma? ¿En el fondo de la maldita bahía?" Le pregunté, sin poder contenerme de meterme con ella. Ese había sido mi problema con ella desde el principio, desde la primera vez que la conocí.

"Baja, Bella," dijo con brusquedad, mirando por encima de su hombro.

Pareció tomar una eternidad el bajar a suelo firme. Tan pronto como mis pies tocaron el fondo, miré alrededor para ver que estábamos en algún tipo de túnel. Sacudí mi cabeza, porque estaba muy segura de que nadie sabía de esta mierda.

"Hablando de ratas," murmuré, mirando de nuevo hacia el cañón de esa arma. "Tú sí que sabes moverte como una. ¿También vives en la alcantarilla?"

Eso me valió un golpe a la cabeza con la culata de esa arma, y refunfuñé por el latido sordo que me dejó, pero la miré a los ojos nuevamente.

"Camina," me ordenó, haciendo un gesto detrás de mí.

"Maldita sea, Bella," gruñó Edward por el auricular. "No la provoques, bebé. Estamos justo detrás de ti. ¿Está bien?"

"Está bien," dije, respondiendo a los dos y dándole a la escalera por la que acababa de bajar una mirada anhelante.

"Pero si tienes una pequeña oportunidad, dulzura, tómala," me ordenó en mi oído. "Joder, despedázala. ¿Entendido?"

Sonreí con el rostro hacia el frente, donde Lilith no podía ver. La preocupación de Edward estaba allí, mezclada en su tono, pero su orden, su fe en mí, me alentó un poco. Mientras caminábamos, oí a mi equipo y gente de seguridad externa hablando por la radio.

"¡Muévete, muévete, muévete!" Gruñó Alice, y podía escucharla tecleando furiosamente. "Maldita sea, Benny. Necesitamos el satélite con esta mierda. Conecta las cámaras en las calles. Tendré el térmico funcionando en treinta segundos."

"Raulson, necesito saber dónde está Sharky," Benny ladró por la radio, también tecleando como un demonio. "Creemos que está bajo tierra. Necesito saber a dónde conduce esa mierda. ¿Cuántos malditos túneles tiene está gente?"

"¡Señor!" El hombre respondió.

Lilith y yo llegamos al final del túnel para ver bloques rotos y apartados, conduciendo ya sea a otro túnel u otro edificio.

"Entra, perra," me ordenó, casi empujándome para atravesar.

Salí hacia el otro lado para ver que estábamos de nuevo dentro del cuarto de calderas de la bodega. Todavía había daño por la pequeña explosión de gas que estaba siendo limpiado. Los muros y el techo encima de nosotros estaban cubiertos de hollín y ennegrecidos, había tuberías—rotas y nuevas, esperando ser instaladas—tiradas por todas partes, y todo el agua que se había fugado ya no estaba.

"Sabía que no dejarían entrar a nadie aquí," dijo Lilith riéndose maniáticamente, negando. "Está mierda todavía está en construcción."

Me reí bajito de ella, porque le acaba de dar a mi hombre la respuesta de dónde estábamos. Tuve que darle la espalda para ocultarlo.

"¡Eso es!" Alice y Edward dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"La bodega. Vamos, vamos, vamos. Quiero que rodeen a esa perra," gruñó Edward. "No va a dejar ese edificio. ¿Entendido?"

"Señor," oí la respuesta. Toda voz que conocía le respondió—Jasper, Alec, Emmett, Rose, y Makenna. Al único que no escuché fue a Carlisle, aunque no tardó mucho.

"¡Traigan a todos con ustedes!" Espetó Edward.

"Hijo, se dispersó el festival, la policía está cubriendo las calles circuncidantes, y tienes a trece miembros de un equipo S.W.A.T a tus órdenes. Están encima, dentro y junto a los edificios circuncidantes. ¿Entendido?" Carlisle dijo, su voz segura, enojada, y simplemente enfocada.

"Sí, señor, ¿y Bethy?" Preguntó.

"Está bien," tranquilizó a su hijo, y mis pies trastabillaron cuando Lilith me empujó hacia las escaleras que conducían a lo que se estaba convirtiendo en un albergue en lugar de una vieja bodega. "Bella, si puedes escucharme… necesitan un disparo directo, cariño. Ten mucho cuidado, pero trata de separarte de ella."

"Todos _síganme_ ," ordenó Edward. "No den un puto disparo hasta que _yo lo diga_. ¿Está claro?"

"¡Señor!" Parecían un millón de voces las que le respondieron.

Hice una mueca al escuchar el pánico en el tono de Edward, porque no había dicho nada en un buen rato. Pero también sabía que era muy posible el que mi esposo quisiera terminar esto él mismo.

Cuando llegué a la cima de las escaleras, vi mi única y breve oportunidad, porque había mierdas de construcción por todas partes. Pilas de madera, tarimas con paneles de yeso, cajas de muebles sin abrir, y montacargas para moverlo todo. Era un espacio abierto grande, pero había muchos lugares para ocultarse. No podía luchar con ella, a sabiendas que un mal golpe, o una bala perdida, o una mala caída podría lastimar a mi bebé, pero muy bien podía huir de esa maldita perra loca.

Lilith me clavó esa arma en la cabeza una vez más, e hice mi movimiento. Echando mi codo hacia atrás tan duro y con tanta rapidez como me fue posible, le di a Lilith en el estómago. Girándome rápidamente, llevé mi pie a su cabeza, haciendo que se tambaleara hacia atrás. No saqué un arma; corrí. Era la única forma de mantenerla lejos de mi hijo no nacido.

Una fuerte explosión hizo eco por la bodega, y sonreí cuando me deslicé detrás de un montacargas. "Una."

~oOo~

 **EDWARD**

"Una," mi chica dijo por la radio.

Todos cerramos la puta boca; incluso Alec y yo nos quedamos quietos en el largo y oscuro túnel de mierda por el que íbamos corriendo.

"Una, una, una," Alice repitió. "Ella está…"

"¡Está contando balas, Edward!" Dijo Rose. "Bells, ¿qué es lo que tiene?"

"Un revólver," dijo Bella en un jadeo, "y caramba, está cabreada."

Mi corazón estaba a punto de salir por mi maldita garganta ante el sonido de la voz de Bella pudiendo al fin contestarnos realmente. No estaba seguro qué la llevó a ese punto, pero puta madre, estaba agradecido.

"¡No puedes ocultarte, Bella!" Gritó Lilith, dando otro disparo. "¿Por qué no solo me dejas en paz?"

Bella se rio, y sacudí mi cabeza, porque no podía contenerse con esa perra.

"Lilith, me _contrataron_ para encontrarte. Eras un trabajo para mí. No es como si te importaran una mierda esas niñas," le respondió, y luego gimió.

"Bella," le advertí, por fin llegado al final del túnel.

"La estoy manteniendo de espaldas a ese cuarto de calderas," me respondió. "No le puedo disparar, Edward."

Hice una mueca, mirando a Alec, cuyo rostro estaba encabronado y determinado. "Está protegiendo _todo_ su cuerpo. Un disparo equivocado, una mala caída, y podría lastimar al bebé."

"Sí," dijo Bella con un suspiro, y pude escuchar su preocupación por solo un segundo.

"Oh, dulzura," gemí, apoyando mi mano en el muro antes de entrar al cuarto de calderas, porque sabía que bajo circunstancias normales, mi chica ya hubiese eliminado a esa perra. Bella no podía arriesgarse por cómo había ocurrido todo esto. "Te tengo, bebé, ¿está bien?"

"Sí," susurró de nuevo.

"¡No es solo eso!" Gritó Lilith, haciendo otro disparo.

"Tres," Alice y Rose repitieron bajito.

"Tres más," susurró Bella, casi para sí misma.

"¡Joder, sigues regresando y regresando!" Continuó Lilith, disparando otra.

"¿No fuiste tú la que se presentó en la boda de mi suegro? ¿En serio?" Bella preguntó, y pude escucharla gemir de nuevo.

Alec y yo nos pegamos a cada lado de la entrada, esperando nuestra oportunidad.

"Edward, escucha," dijo Alice en mi oído.

"Adelante," dije entre mi aliento.

"Veo donde están Alec y tú. Bella está exactamente enfrente, casi en línea recta desde las puertas de la oficina. Lilith está paseándose lentamente, como a unos 38 metros de donde estás, a la una en punto. ¿Me entiendes?"

Alec se asomó lentamente a la vuelta de la esquina, sacudiendo su cabeza. "¿Cómo hace eso?" Me articuló.

Sonreí, encogiéndome de hombros. "Perfecto, Alice. Gracias. Sigues siendo hermosa… no me importa lo que digas."

La dulce risita de Alice llegó a mis oídos mientras daba mi vistazo rápido dentro de la bodega. Estaba oscuro, la única luz que se filtraba venía de las lámparas de la calle. Había dos pequeñas luces de emergencia en la esquina del fondo, pero no estaban ayudando en mi situación.

Usando señales en silencio con las manos, le dije a Alec que tomara el lado izquierdo del edificio, que permaneciera agachado y que esperara mi orden. Asintió, pasando junto a mí silenciosamente y corriendo de inmediato detrás de unas cuantas cajas.

"¿No te _llevaste a mi hija_?" Gritó Bella, y vi como un breve destello naranja corrió de una pila de paneles de yeso a una tarima de aislante. "Eras libre, y _tú_ viniste a buscarme a _mí_ , Lilith. ¡Tocaste a mi familia!"

Me sobresalté cuando otro disparo hizo un fuerte eco en la bodega.

"Una más," Bella, Alice, y yo murmuramos para nosotros mismos.

"Mantenla hablando, amor," le susurré, al fin poniendo un pie dentro de la bodega. "Una más, y está indefensa."

"Lo sé, lo sé," dijo con un suspiro, y levanté la vista cuando salió disparada de su actual escondite a uno nuevo, mucho más lejos de mí.

Levanté mi arma, quitándole el seguro y usando las dos manos para apuntar, pero mi vista de Lilith estaba bloqueada por un montacargas.

"No lo entiendo," gruñó Lilith, y me agaché cuando se giró en su lugar. "¿Cómo pudiste terminar con _todo_ y yo no tengo _nada_?"

"Por tu propia elección de mierda, Lilith," le respondió Bella. " _Tú_ elegiste matar a Bree. _Tú_ elegiste alejar a Ashley de Jason y Amber, ¡ _a sabiendas_ de que estaba mucho más segura con ellos de lo que jamás estuvo contigo! Y _tú_ elegiste cometer el puto error más grande de todos y fue tocar a mi hija. Tú trajiste esto sobre ti misma, Lilith. No tengo nada que ver con eso."

Aproveché la oportunidad y eché un vistazo a la vuelta de la caja en la que estaba escondido detrás, viendo que tenía a Lilith frente a mí. Un maldito tiro directo. Levanté mi arma, pero al último segundo, Lilith se movió.

"Mierda," dije entre mi aliento, pegando mi espalda a la caja y deslizándome hacia el otro extremo para asomarme a un costado. "No tengo el disparo, no tengo el disparo…"

"Estoy por darte uno, Edward," Bella dijo en voz baja, y antes de que pudiera protestar, advertirle, o siquiera parpadear, se puso de pie detrás de una pila de madera contrachapada. "Pero me _voy_ a asegurar de que pagues por ello," dijo Bella, su voz uniforme y mortal, y levantó su nueve milímetros, quitándole el seguro.

Solo me tomó un segundo ver lo que hizo. Asustó a Lilith al acercarse sigilosamente detrás de ella y más cerca de lo que la otra mujer esperaba, provocando que una última bala se escapara incontrolablemente de su arma hacia algún lugar dentro de la bodega.

Levanté mi arma, gritando, "¡Bella, abajo!"

Mi chica se puso otra vez detrás de la madera contrachapada al mismo tiempo que Lilith se giró en mi dirección. Le sonreí cuando todo lo que hizo su arma fue un clic, un sonido vacío y hueco que hizo eco en nuestros oídos, pero tiré de mi gatillo.

Tres disparos rápidos de mi arma antes de que Lilith golpeara el suelo.

~oOo~

 **BELLA**

El silencio se adueñó del lugar por solo un momento, mis oídos zumbaban por el fuerte disparo del arma de Edward. Sacudí mi cabeza y me evalué rápidamente, solo para al fin asomarme desde mi último escondite.

Edward se cernía enojado y fiero sobre el cuerpo de Lilith, su arma todavía preparada. La empujó con su pie, haciendo que su cabeza cayera hacia un lado, pero podía ver desde donde estaba que su disparo había sido perfecto, justo en medio de su frente, junto con dos en el centro de su pecho. Nunca tuvo una oportunidad contra él.

"Despejado," gruñó, su voz rasposa y su respiración pesada.

No podía moverme tan solo de verlo. Era como ver una película, donde el tipo que tiene el papel principal respira finalmente una vez que las jodidas aguas se calman. Era hermoso y aterrador al mismo tiempo. En ese momento se veía alto e impresionante, porque parecía que cada músculo que tenía estaba más abultado, tenso, a punto de estallar justo debajo de su piel y la ajustada camiseta que llevaba. Su mandíbula afilada se apretaba y aflojaba mientras la fulminaba con la mirada, sus ojos apenas manteniendo el verde que amaba tanto. Su mano vacía estaba cerrada en un puño apretado, prácticamente temblando por lo fuerte que la estaba apretando. Nunca se vio más como el héroe que es como lo hizo en ese simple momento.

"Edward," dije entre mi aliento, y su cabeza por fin se levantó de golpe, su mirada suavizándose a una cálida, dulce y preocupada.

"Cristo, Bella," gimió, corriendo los pocos metros que había entre nosotros y cayendo de rodillas frente a mí. "Dime que estás bien."

Asentí, permitiéndome ponerme en su regazo cuando se sentó sobre sus talones. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, solo oliéndolo. Olía como a su colonia y sudor, como a pólvora recién disparada. El sonido metálico de un arma golpeando el cemento llegó a mis oídos, y cálidas y firmes manos frotaron mi espalda, mis costados, y finalmente mis hombros.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, echándome un poco hacia atrás de manera que pudiera mirarme a los ojos. "¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó otra vez, besando mi frente muy ligeramente donde Lilith me había golpeado, frotando mi espalda, y por último frotando gentilmente nuestra pancita.

Asentí nuevamente, agarrando cada lado de su rostro y besándolo profundamente. "Sí, estoy bien," dije entre mi aliento contra su boca.

Puertas se abrieron de golpe por lo que pareció en todas direcciones a la vez, y un montón de gente se aglomeró dentro de la bodega, reportando despejado a medida que revisaban cada sección. Alec fue el primero en llegar a nosotros, y estaba sosteniendo su brazo.

"¿Qué pasó?" Le pregunté, rehusándome a moverme del regazo de Edward en ese momento.

"Esa última bala perdida," gruñó, rodando los ojos. "Rebotó en un montacargas. Estoy bien. Ni siquiera preguntes," se burló.

Edward y yo nos reímos de él, porque podía ver que era solo un pequeño rozón. De hecho, ni siquiera había mucha sangre.

Me apoyé en mi esposo, envolviéndolo con mis brazos y mirando por encima de su hombro para ver a varios hombres revisar el cuerpo de Lilith. Algunos parecían de la policía, otros, del FBI, pero en la esquina del fondo, vi a Sharky con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Movió su barbilla en mi dirección, solo para salir por la puerta lateral.

"Ella se ha ido, bebé," Edward dijo para tranquilizarme, levantándome.

Suspiré, tocando el suelo con mis dedos, porque no estaba segura de que pudiera llevarme, sin importar cuanto lo deseara yo. Mi frente tocó su pecho cuando un suspiro de alivio me dejó de prisa, mis rodillas doblándose solo un poco.

"Terminó," dije con un suspiro, apretando los ojos con fuerza para contener las lágrimas por el estrés, la preocupación y las hormonas.

Sentí un beso en mi cabeza y fuertes brazos me cargaron de nuevo. "Sí dulzura. Terminó."

~oOo~

"Mire hacia arriba por favor," el paramédico me pidió en voz baja haciendo brillar una luz en mis ojos. "Bien. ¿Está herida en alguna otra parte, señora?" Me preguntó, pero sacudí mi cabeza diciendo que no. "¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?"

"Doce semanas," le dije, casi sin verlo, porque me sentía un poco aturdida porque todo había terminado. Pero antes de que pudiera sugerirlo, le dije, "Estoy bien. No me caí o hice mucho esfuerzo. Solo fue mi cabeza. ¿Está bien?"

Me sonrió amablemente. "Sí, señora. Le digo a la mayoría de las mujeres que ellas conocen sus cuerpos mejor que nadie. Si usted quiere, podemos llevarla al hospital, pero es su decisión."

Estaba negando antes de que siquiera terminara de hablar. "No, solo quiero a mi hija. ¿Cómo está Alec?"

"¿Al que lo rozó la bala?" Me preguntó. "Oh, está bien. Me maldijo cuando lo limpié, pero ni siquiera necesita puntadas. Al parecer la bala se desintegró cuando rebotó en algo… apenas lo arañó."

Suspiré, asintiendo cuando me dio una bolsa de hielo, haciendo un gesto hacia mi cabeza.

"Use eso, y no la llevaré al hospital," me amenazó con una dulce sonrisa y guiñándome un ojo, porque Edward era un león paseándose a unos cuatro metros de nosotros mientras hablaba con Benny, Wes y Carlisle.

Escuché una risa conocida, y mi cabeza se giró para encontrar dónde estaba. No pude evitar sonreír, viendo al Predicador con dos niñitas de tres años subiendo sobre él. Era tan malditamente enorme que el hombre parecía un juego para escalar humano. Estaba jugando a las luchitas con ellas, enseñándoles como cerrar un puño y dar un puñetazo a su mano abierta. Mi hija estaba en ese momento sobre sus hombros, haciéndole lo que parecía ser una llave para noquearlo, pero él era tan grande que apenas podía rodearlo con sus brazos. Y él parecía estar disfrutando cada segundo de ello.

Solté unas risitas, sacudiendo mi cabeza, pero sostuve la bolsa de hielo.

"Se ofreció a cuidar a las niñas," Esme me dijo en voz baja a mi lado. "Carlisle estaba a punto de volverse loco por no poder escuchar nada, así que el Predicador se ofreció a ayudar. Se llevó a las niñas, yo ya tenía a Caleb. Es un buen hombre."

"Es increíble," dije riéndome, y estallé en verdaderas carcajadas cuando las dos niñas trataron de taclearlo hacia la hierba. Podía sentir los ojos de Esme en mí, evaluándome, de modo que la miré a los ojos. "Estoy bien."

"Excelente," dijo con un suspiro, besando el tope de mi cabeza.

Me quedé en silencio, observando todo. Los juegos y atracciones del carnaval estaban siendo desmantelados, los últimos que quedaban de la gente de seguridad se fueron a casa, y mi equipo daba sus declaraciones a los oficiales. Sin embargo, Benny se había hecho cargo de la noche, porque habíamos llenado una orden de restricción por medio de él desde el principio, de manera que la muerte de Lilith fue en defensa propia—simple y sencillo.

El corazón se me cayó a los pies o se apretó o alguna mierda cuando los forenses emergieron de la bodega con una camilla. Una bolsa negra yacía encima, el cierre cerrado, y solté un suspiro largo y lento. No sabía que estaba sintiendo más—si alivio de que ya no estaba en nuestras vidas, o tristeza por el desperdicio de vida que tuvo, porque _tenía todas las malditas cosas_ y las tiró a la basura, o agradecimiento hacia el fuerte y noble hombre que ahora caminaba hacia mí.

Edward no dijo nada cuando me quitó la bolsa de hielo, presionándola con cuidado en el chichón que ahora tenía. Se paró entre mis piernas, y pegué mi mejilla en su pecho, dejando que su intenso y fuerte latido mitigara lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo, lo que muy probablemente era todo lo anterior.

"Ella estará bien, señor Cullen," el paramédico le dijo desde alguna parte detrás de mí. "Debería permanecer despierta por un par de horas, pero además de eso, está bien."

"Gracias," dijo mi esposo, su voz retumbando en su pecho. Pareció rodearme, calmarme mientras me aferraba a su camiseta. "Papá quiere que nos quedemos esta noche en el departamento con ellos, dulzura," susurró contra el tope de mi cabeza. "Esme quiere vigilarte. Les dije que estaba bien."

"De acuerdo," murmuré en su camiseta.

"Entraste en pánico," me dijo.

"Sí." Dije con un suspiro, echándome hacia atrás para mirar a sus hermosos y preocupados ojos verdes. "No solamente me estaba protegiendo yo."

Asintió, como si ya lo hubiese supuesto.

"No la esperaba en el maldito baño," dije con un bufido, rodando mis ojos. "La esperaba en mi casa, en serio, o que se presentara a la apertura del albergue," le dije, haciendo un gesto señalando detrás de él. "No que se arrastrara por techos y túneles como una cucaracha."

Edward tragó nerviosamente, pero asintió nuevamente. Respiró hondo, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Puede que haya hecho eso, pero estaba drogada, amor. Mató a uno de los jóvenes traficantes de Reggie y tomó su alijo y su arma. Entró por el túnel de un sótano del que nadie sabía—ni siquiera Sharky."

Fruncí mis labios y sacudí mi cabeza. "Así que, ¿si hubiese permanecido limpia, entonces hubiese pensando bien esa mierda? No, simplemente estaba… loca. Nunca vio mal nada de lo que hizo—remontándonos hasta Bree."

"Solo digamos que la cocaína que robó no ayudó precisamente a su enfermedad," dijo con ironía, levantándome una _sexy_ ceja.

Sonreí, negando. Solo Edward podía hacerme reír al final de todo. Esbozó una amplia sonrisa, su cabeza cayendo un poco hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que me acercaba a él. Soltó una suave carcajada, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Cristo, Bella," dijo con un suspiro contra mi cabello. "Solo me alegra que estés bien… los dos," me dijo, su cálida mano tocando mi vientre, mi pancita.

"¡Mami, papi!" Bethy dijo sonriente, y Edward y yo nos volvimos para mirarla hacia arriba— _muy_ arriba—porque estaba montada encima de los hombros del Predicador mientras él llevaba a Abby en sus grandes brazos.

El Predicador bajó a Abby para que pudiera correr hacia su madre, que en ese momento se estaba asegurando que el brazo de Alec estuviera bien.

"Hola, cariño." Dije con una risita al mismo tiempo que ella chilló cuando el Predicador, jugando, pretendió dejarla caer, solo para ponerla en mi regazo.

"Siempre quise una pequeña," dijo tristemente el Predicador. "En lugar de eso, recibí dos bruscos muchachos."

"Yo soy brusca," replicó Bethy, haciéndonos reír a todos.

"De hecho, lo eres, pequeña dulzura," dijo Edward riéndose, besando el tope de su cabeza pero se volvió hacia el Predicador. "Gracias," le dijo con sinceridad, estrechando la enorme mano del hombre. "Lo que sea que necesite para terminar este lugar, solo díganos."

"Y creo que también me debes la puerta de un baño," bromeó el Predicador, palmeando el hombro de un sonriente Edward y guiñándome un ojo. "Nos fue muy bien esta noche, a pesar de la interrupción, Edward, pero mantendré la oferta en mente. Tu padre ofreció igualar cualquier donación que recibamos, así que creo que terminaremos a tiempo."

Comenzó a alejarse, pero se detuvo y giró de nuevo hacia nosotros. "Espero verlos para cortar el listón. Me interesaría saber si la señorita Geneva tiene razón o no… niño o niña."

Edward y yo nos reímos, asintiendo, y le dijimos adiós con la mano.

"Niño," chilló Bethy, sonriéndole al Predicador y frotando mi estómago. " _Nanny_ dice que voy a tener un hermanito. Aunque, tenlo que decirle que se aleje de mi habitación. No se permiten niños."

Todos nos reímos de ella, y no pude contenerme de abrazarla y besar todo su rostro. Mi estómago dio un feroz gruñido, lo que provocó un jadeo de Bethy y una risita de Edward.

"Ooh, osos enojalos, mami," dijo Bethy con una risita, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

"Sí, bueno, el algodón de azúcar no es suficiente para mí, niña hermosa," dije con una carcajada, cargándola de manera que pudiera acunarla en mis brazos. "Tal vez necesito… carne de pancita…"

"¡No!" Gritó para soltarse en carcajadas, pateando con sus pies mientras yo pretendía morder su pancita. "¡La carne de mi pancita no!"

La risa dulce y profunda de Edward llegó a mis oídos. "Vengan, mis chicas lindas. Vamos a alimentar a mami antes de que empiece con los brazos y las piernas, ¿eh?" Preguntó, guiñándome un ojo y tomando a Bethy de mis brazos, solo para arrojarla encima de su fuerte hombro como un saco de papas.

Me bajé con cuidado de la camilla en la que había estado sentada, cogiendo su mano libre y entrelazando nuestros dedos. Le di un último vistazo a la camioneta forense y un suspiro más se me escapó mientras Edward nos llevaba hacia el coche.

Mi familia estaba finalmente a salvo.

* * *

 _ **¡Al fin la perra está muerta! Y para la tranquilidad de Edward, fue él quien la mató. ¿Creen que Lilith recibió lo que merecía? Muerto el perro, se acabó la rabia y nuestro equipo puede volver en paz a sus actividades sin temor a otro ataque, por ahora ;) ¿Y qué les parece la pareja de Alec con Sarah, la mamá de Abby? Como siempre, espero sus comentarios para que me digan que les pareció. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi, el final se acerca, solo dos capis más, y ya veremos que viene después. Como saben estoy por terminar una pequeña traducción 'Rental Exchange' y para quienes no la han leído, en mi perfil también pueden encontrar 'Brithday Wishes' de Edward's Eternal, pásense a leer y díganme que les parecieron. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	25. Chapter 25

La declaración obligada :P Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de _**Drotuno**_ , yo solo soy la traductora.

 **De nuevo me acompaña mi Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, y por ello gracias a ella también.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 25

 **BELLA**

"La señora Cope dice que Bethy no se ha perdido de mucho, que está al corriente en clase," dijo Edward, dándome la espalda mientras le daba vuelta a mis huevos.

Asentí en silencio detrás de él, adormilada, metiendo mi cuchara de nuevo en el tarro de la mantequilla de maní y llevándola directamente a mi boca. Apenas si estaba escuchando lo que decía, porque estaba cocinando… con solo unos pantalones cortos de baloncesto y una gorra de béisbol hacia atrás—justo como lo hizo la primera vez que cocinó para mí. Su trasero era tan malditamente perfecto que apostaría a que veinticinco centavos rebotarían en él, y entonces intenté recordar si tenía algunos en mi bolso, porque de pronto quería intentar esa mierda, en serio—sin los pantalones cortos. Sonreí con la cuchara todavía en mi boca, pero mis ojos viajaron hacia arriba por su fuerte espalda hacia sus anchos hombros, por último, posándose en el nuevo y oscuro tatuaje en su brazo que ya casi sanaba.

Había ido un día después de la recaudación de fondos de _Halloween_ , teniendo en cuenta que ya estábamos en Seattle, y Barry se lo hizo. No quiso postergarlo por más tiempo—algo sobre "nuevos comienzos" y "putos asuntos resueltos". No me importaba por qué; la maldita cosa se veía jodidamente caliente en él. Simplemente _sexy_ y misterioso, osado y rudo, todo negro y finas volutas—como un puño alrededor de su bíceps. Para él era un poco de su historia, un recuerdo de su madre, y una excitación descomunal para mí, que solo aumentaba cada vez que flexionaba ese maldito brazo. Quería trazar con mi lengua cada curva, cada centímetro del león, y cada espiral, y me sorprendí lamiéndome los labios mientras lo miraba.

"¿Estás escuchando?" Me preguntó, quitándome el tarro de mantequilla de maní.

"¿A qué?"

"Um, a _mí_ ," se echó a reír. "Y si esperas, amor, te estoy preparando el desayuno."

"Tenía hambre," bufé, balanceando mis piernas a cada lado de él mientras estaba sentada en la encimera. "Me dejaste dormir mientras tú y Bethy desayunaban."

Él había despertado muy temprano, fue a correr, se duchó, despertó a nuestra hija para que se preparara para ir con la señora Cope, le preparó el desayuno _y_ su almuerzo, la fue a dejar, se detuvo en la ferretería, y ya estaba preparando mi desayuno. Algunas mañanas el hombre no se detenía, y yo dormía mientras hacía todo eso. Demonios, traía solo su camiseta y no había hecho una maldita cosa.

"Necesitabas dormir," me dijo, arrebatándome el tarro y poniéndole la tapa antes de que pudiera meter otra vez mi cuchara. "Para tu información, todos comemos de esto."

"Para tu información, hacen más," repliqué, sonriéndole. "Un millón de marcas en un estante. Es un concepto increíble, pero muy americano y exageradamente complaciente."

Se echó a reír, rodando los ojos, y guardó el tarro otra vez en el gabinete. "Aun así, tal vez no quiero tus babas en ella cuando me prepare mi sándwich de medianoche de mantequilla de maní con mermelada."

"Nunca antes te quejaste de mis babas, Edward," me reí entre dientes. "¿Por qué empezar ahora?"

Soltó una carcajada, sus mejillas tiñéndose con una pizca de rosa al mismo tiempo que servía mis huevos, tostadas y salchichas. "Come… _verdadera_ comida, dulzura," me ordenó con una sexy ceja levantada, llevándose la cuchara que lamí hasta dejarla limpia y entregándome el plato y un tenedor. "Y te diré donde quiero de verdad que esté tu _baba_ , además de en mi maldito tarro de mantequilla de maní."

Solté unas risitas, tomando un gran bocado de huevos mientras se sentaba en el banco a mi lado. Me dio una mirada divertida antes de abrir el periódico. Dios, simplemente amaba a ese maldito hombre. Soportaba a dos mujeres veinticuatro horas al día, siete días de la semana. Toleraba mis cambios de humor de embarazada, mis irracionales antojos que iban mucho más allá que un simple tarro de mantequilla de maní que ni siquiera era gracioso, y mi más reciente decisión de darle a _Gravity_ unas semanas de descanso—al menos hasta después de las fiestas—solo porque sentí que todos los involucrados con nosotros necesitaban un maldito descanso para variar. No tuvo problema en ofrecerse para cocinar—no solo para Acción de Gracias, que estaba justo a la vuelta de la esquina, sino también para Navidad. Nunca se pierde una cita con el médico conmigo, ni se le pasa nada que tenga que ver con la escuela de Bethy.

Me acerqué, dejando un beso en su frente, justo debajo de su gorra. "Te amo," le dije simplemente, dándole una mordida a mi tostada.

Una dulce y cálida sonrisa curveó las comisuras de su boca, y al fin, sus ojos se dispararon hacia los míos. "También te amo. ¿Cómo dormiste?" Me preguntó, dejando a un lado el periódico y tirando de mí deslizándome por la encimera con un chillido hasta que quedé frente a él.

"Mejor. La acidez es una perra," le dije, tomando otro bocado de huevos.

" _Tal vez_ tacos a la una de la mañana… es una mala idea, dulzura," dijo riéndose, sacudiendo su cabeza y frotando la parte externa de mis piernas desnudas al mismo tiempo.

"Sí," hice una mueca. "No me dejes hacer eso de nuevo. No importa cuánto te suplique."

Se echó a reír, cogiendo mi pierna y dejando un beso en mi rodilla. "Es mejor que las costillas a la barbacoa a las dos de la mañana," dijo con una sonrisa. "Al menos esta vez, son fáciles de preparar en un refrigerio de emergencia."

"Lo sé. Con Bethy, sí que eran extraños," dije con una risita, dejando mi plato perfectamente limpio sobre la encimera junto a nosotros, dejando mis manos libres para tomar su hermoso rostro con ellas. "¿Crees que lo sabremos hoy?" Le pregunté, sin dudar que él entendería a lo que me refería.

Edward sonrió, tirando de mí hacia la orilla de la encimera de manera que mis piernas estaban a cada lado de su pecho. Se inclinó, dejando un largo y dulce beso en mi creciente vientre. "Él es terriblemente tímido, dulzura. ¿No es así, hombrecito?" Canturreó, plantando otro beso, antes de reemplazarlo con su mano.

Solté una risita, porque el _él_ no se había detenido, solo me había unido yo. "Entonces, él es como su padre cuando lo conocí," bromeé, pasando suavemente mis dedos sobre su barbilla sin rasurar, bajando por su cuello hacia sus hombros.

"Oh," gimió, su ceño frunciéndose. "Era tímido. Terriblemente tímido."

"Eras jodidamente _lindo_ , eso es lo que eras," dije riendo, quitándole la gorra y poniéndola en la encimera. "Toda esa lindura… y demasiado tímido para usarlo."

Asintió, sonriendo como ese dulce chico que conocí una vez. "Eso es muy cierto," concordó en voz baja, inclinándose para besar mi pancita nuevamente. "Tendremos que trabajar en eso contigo, pequeño. Tu hermana te comerá vivo si eres demasiado tímido."

"No," me reí bajito, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Probablemente lo vigilará como un halcón, y hará pedazos a cualquiera que se atreva a meterse con él, y nos llamarán a la escuela todos los días."

Edward se echó a reír, su frente pegándose a mi pecho y sus brazos rodeándome por completo. "Seguramente es lo más cercano a la verdad…"

"Probablemente sí," dije riendo, pasando mis dedos por su cabello de nuevo.

Planté un beso en el tope de su cabeza, dejando mi mejilla allí, solo para bajar la vista a su nuevo tatuaje. Sabía que algunas partes seguían sensibles y le daban comezón, pero en su mayor parte, había sanado. Tracé con mi dedo a lo largo de una de las finas y fluidas volutas, y Edward se echó hacia atrás para mirar.

"Ya casi ha sanado," dije en voz baja, y asintió, mirando de mí a su brazo. "¿Te gustó?"

"Es un poco tarde si no," dijo riéndose. "Pero sí, es mejor que lo que le llevé a Barry." Pausó por un momento, viendo mi dedo trazar los bordes. "Cuando decidí hacérmelo, sabía lo que estaba por empezar a hacer con mi padre. Sabía que era… peligroso, pero también sabía que hombres se habían perdido a sí mismos en ello. Se convirtieron en asesinos, sicarios, no quería eso, pero…"

"¿Pensaste que esto te recordaría de dónde venías—que te recordaría a tu mamá?"

Bufó, sacudiendo su cabeza y viéndose un poco atribulado, pero me miró. "Estuve malditamente cerca de convertirme en uno de esos hombres cuando fui a buscarte, Bella. Tan malditamente cerca…"

Le sonreí con tristeza, quitando el cabello de su frente y dejando un beso allí.

"C-Cuando l-le d-disparé a-a L-Lilith," me dijo, haciendo una pausa cuando su tartamudeo fue demasiado, pero no ayudó, "L-Lo hice c-con u-una s-sonrisa e-en m-mi p-puta c-cara…"

"Hey," lo tranquilicé, tomando su rostro entre mis manos y forzándolo a que me mirara. "Eso _no_ te hace un monstruo, Edward. Te hace mi héroe. Me salvaste… y a él." Tomé su mano de mi cadera, colocándola sobre mi estómago. "Así que no te atrevas a decirme que te sientes muy mal o que estabas equivocado. Estabas muy lejos de estar equivocado, cariño."

Conocía a mi Edward, pero también conocía de experiencia el orgullo que se sentía de atrapar al fin a un tipo malo. Su sonrisa cuando le disparó a Lilith era por eso, no de una forma amenazadora—era simple orgullo de detener a alguien que nos había lastimado—pero Edward lidiaba con las cosas de forma diferente que otras personas.

"Entonces," dije con un suspiro, levantando un poco su brazo, "¿esto es para mí también? ¿Para recordarte que la familia es primero… siempre?"

Asintió, viéndose casi como un niño cuando lo hizo. "Siempre."

"¿Sin importar que se coman la mantequilla de maní del tarro? ¿Incluso si están de mal humor y embarazadas y no puedan contenerse a las diez en punto de la mañana?"

Sonrió, poniéndose de pie frente a mí, pero sin dejar la jaula de mis piernas. "Sin importar _qué_."

Me reí bajito, presionando mis labios en el centro del león con reverencia y amor. "Entonces, su significado eclipsa su belleza, Edward, porque tú siempre nos pones en primer lugar. Con o sin tatuaje".

Manos cálidas y callosas se deslizaron suavemente a cada lado de mi rostro, sus pulgares frotando suavemente mis pómulos. La frente de Edward golpeó con la mía, y sus ojos se cerraron. Mis propias manos no podían mantenerse lejos de su piel—suave y tersa a lo largo de sus costillas, dura y moldeada sobre su pecho y estómago, y caliente y musculosa al subir y bajar por su espalda. Pero no era suficiente para mí, de modo que lentamente levanté mi cabeza, presionando mis labios en los suyos al mismo tiempo que mis dedos se metían sigilosamente por debajo de la cintura de sus pantalones cortos y su ropa interior en su espalda baja.

Edward entrelazó sus dedos en mi cabello, y de pronto, nos perdimos. Simplemente nos dejamos llevar. Lo conocía lo bastante bien para saber que esto era un gracias, un alivio de poner en una perspectiva diferente algo que lo había estado molestando. Labios cálidos y húmedos encontraron los míos. Sabía a café, y estaba segura que yo sabía a desayuno, pero a ninguno de los dos nos importó.

Mis piernas se cerraron alrededor de sus muslos, al saber que su lesión ya no era un problema, y lo acerqué a mí. Al mismo tiempo, giró mi cabeza, su lengua reclamándome, probándome, y volviéndose insaciable.

Finalmente mis caderas giraron, encontrándolo duro y tenso contra mí, provocando que los dos gimiéramos lascivamente. Edward se apartó de mi boca, arrastrando largos y lentos besos hacia mi oreja.

"Dulzura… la cita con el médico," me recordó, sin disminuir sus movimientos, sin que sus manos evitaran deslizarse debajo de mi camiseta, encontrándome solo en bragas.

"No te detengas," dije en un jadeo contra su garganta al mismo tiempo que empujaba y tiraba de sus pantalones cortos. "Tenemos tiempo. Nos daremos _maldito tiempo_."

Se rio tan jodidamente sensual, abriendo su boca en el punto débil justo debajo de mi oreja mientras sus manos subían por mi piel, tomando al fin mis senos. Dios, estaba tan malditamente sensible cuando sus pulgares rozaron mis pezones que grité.

"Primero, saqueas la mantequilla de maní, y ahora, ¿quieres que te folle en nuestra encimera?" Me preguntó, y sentí su sonrisa traviesa contra la piel de mi cuello.

"Dios, sí," gruñí, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás. "No es la primera vez, Edward," le dije, agarrando el frente de sus pantalones cortos.

"Uh, no," dijo entre su aliento, viendo mis manos cuando bajaba sus pantalones cortos tanto como podía, usando mi pie para empujarlos más abajo. "Definitivamente no es la primera vez, y maldición, será mejor que no sea la última," gimió, recogiendo mi camiseta y tirando de ella para quitármela. "Recuéstate bien, bebé," me dijo, agarrando mis bragas.

Siseé cuando mi espalda tocó el frío mármol de la encimera, pero levanté mis caderas para pudiera remover rápidamente mi ropa interior. Edward se volvió a poner entre mis piernas, sus manos apenas tocando todo mi cuerpo—mis senos, mis costados, mis muslos, y por último mi vientre, donde era innegable que estaba embarazada. Algunos días, me sentía gorda y miserable, pero cuando Edward me veía como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, nunca me había sentido más hermosa, porque lo decía todo el tiempo.

"Joder, tan hermosa," susurró, sacudiendo su cabeza, sus dos manos tomando a nuestro bebé. Se inclinó sobre la encimera, apoyando sus fuertes brazos a cada lado de mí, para plantar un largo y lento beso en mi vientre, arremolinando su lengua sobre mi piel, justo debajo de mi ombligo.

Gemí al verlo, al sentir el suave roce de su pelo en mi piel cuando besó cicatrices hace mucho tiempo olvidadas. Se cernía sobre la parte baja de mi cuerpo, sus bíceps—y ese _sexy_ tatuaje de mierda—flexionándose y moviéndose debajo de su piel. Su pecho se tensó por lo mucho que se estaba conteniendo, y su polla estaba orgullosamente en posición de firmes atrapada entre nosotros. Estaba tan cerca, pero tan jodidamente lejos.

"Ahora, Edward. ¡La quiero adentro, ahora!" Le susurré, aferrándome a sus muñecas, porque era lo que podía alcanzar.

Edward se irguió, frotando la parte externa de mis piernas, solo para deslizarse lentamente al interior. "Ábrete para mí, dulzura," me ordenó en ese tono bajo y carnal al mismo tiempo que colocaba mis talones al borde de la encimera. "Mmm," canturreó, sonriendo al deslizar su lengua por su labio inferior, mientras deslizaba su polla de forma provocadora entre mis pliegues. "Oh, siempre tan mojada para mí, amor. ¿Por mí, o por las hormonas?"

Dejé escapar una risa entrecortada, pero incrédula, porque era él, las hormonas, las estrellas alineadas, y la posición del sol por lo que a mí respecta. Era cada maldita cosa. El hombre solo tenía que sonreír en mi dirección, y joder, lo deseaba.

Me sonrió, dejando un beso en el interior de mi muslo. "No respondas eso," se rio sensualmente. "No me importa. Siempre y cuando nunca dejes de desearme…"

"Edward," le susurré, clavando mis ojos en los suyos a medida que se posicionaba en mi entrada. Estiré mis brazos hacia él, y me dio sus manos, entrelazando nuestros dedos al mismo tiempo que se deslizaba por completo dentro de mí. "Oh, Dios…"

Mi espalda se arqueó, y apreté sus manos cuando esa sensación de culminación perfecta se apoderó de todo mi ser. Mis ojos rodaron dentro de mi cabeza al dejarnos llevar en nuestra maldita cocina.

~oOo~

 **EDWARD**

"¿Te duele?" Preguntó Bethy en voz baja, y no puede contenerme de echar un vistazo a la sala para ver lo que estaban haciendo mis chicas.

Sonreí al ver que Bethy le daba a la creciente pancita de su madre una investigación completa mientras estaban acostadas en el sofá. Las dos estaban vestidas para dormir, mis dos morenas traían su cabello suelto en largas y suaves ondas, y las dos se veían malditamente adorables mientras las manitas de Bethy se movían sobre el vientre de casi cuatro meses de Bella, su pequeño ceño fruncido cuando subía un poco su camiseta. La película que veían había terminado, los créditos subían por la pantalla en silencio, pero al parecer mi hija había sentido curiosidad.

"No, niña hermosa," dijo Bella riéndose, levantando su mano para enroscar un mechón de cabello de Bethy en sus dedos. "No es un dolor de panza," le dijo, haciéndole cosquillas en su cuello, lo que provocó que Bethy chillara y se doblara sobre sí misma.

"Quiero saber si es un niño o una niña," dijo Bethy, prácticamente haciendo un puchero al cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho.

Nuestra hija no podía decidir qué es lo que quería—un hermano o una hermana. Era una discusión difícil para ella, en serio. Con una niña, podrían compartir juguetes, muñecas, y ropa—un futuro compañero de juegos innato. Sin embargo, estaba acostumbrada a Caleb, de manera que un niño era el concepto más fácil de imaginar para ella. De hecho, echaba de menos tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo ahora que todos habían regresado a sus vidas y rutinas normales.

"Pronto, cariño," se rio Bella, mirándome a los ojos al estar yo en el pasillo, porque lo sabíamos, pero el anuncio no se haría hasta el siguiente día, cuando todos estuvieran en nuestra casa para el día de Gracias.

"¿Mejor, podemos conseguir un perrito?" Bufó Bethy, viéndose bastante hostil sobre todo el asunto.

Me eché a reír junto con Bella, que dijo, "No, no podemos. Por favor, señorita Elizabeth, una importante adición a la familia a la vez. Cuando estés más grande y este de aquí llegue, entonces lo _pensaremos_ , ¿está bien?"

Bethy no había abandonado la idea de recibir uno de los perritos de tía Kate, pero creíamos que el adaptarse al bebé sería una mierda suficientemente grande con la que lidiar sin añadir a todo el entrenamiento de un Husky. Después de una larga discusión, una enojada niña de tres años, y una llamada a tía Kate, que nos dijo que muy probablemente cruzaría a Maia de nuevo en primavera, habíamos decidido esperar. Esme dijo que una vez que llegara el bebé, podría ser que Bethy se sintiera excluida, por lo que un perrito podría darle algo en lo que centrarse por un tiempo mientras nuestra atención estaba en el nuevo pequeño. Bella y yo estábamos completamente indecisos.

"Tal vez para tu cumpleaños, pequeña dulzura," le dije evasivo, poniéndome de cuclillas junto a ellas frente al sofá. "Tienes que esperar, bebé."

"¿Cuántos años vas a cumplir?" Preguntó Bella, cambiando de tema sutilmente para distraerla.

"Cuatro," le dijo, levantando todos sus cinco dedos.

Sonreí, tirando de su pequeño pulgar para bajarlo. "Cuatro."

"Oh sí," dijo con una risita, sonando un poco como su tía Alice, lo que hizo que Bella y yo nos riéramos con ella. Sus enormes ojos verdes se clavaron en mi rostro, y levantó su mano y frotó mi mandíbula. "Te pintaste, papi."

"Seguro que sí," dije con un suspiro, rodando mis ojos y negando. "Si no es pintura, es mancha. Si no es mancha, es pegamento para madera." Me incliné y planté un beso en el vientre de Bella, que seguía descubierto por la examinación de Bethy. "Eres exigente, pequeño. Y todavía no estás aquí."

Las dos chicas se rieron, y Bella se acercó para besar mi frente. "¿Cómo vas, milusos?" Se rio entre dientes contra mi piel.

"Voy bien, y no… no me puedes ayudar. No gases, ¿recuerdas?" Gruñí, señalándola con un dedo.

"Lo sé, lo sé," dijo con un suspiro, sonriéndome con suficiencia. "Solo me estoy asegurando que no te estés matando por esto. Alguien puede dormir mañana en el sofá, si es necesario."

"Bueno, lo más probable es que alguien va a tener que hacerlo, bebé," le dije. "Mi papá y Esme van a quedarse en su casa aquí en Forks. De hecho, seguramente ya están allí. Tía Kate puede quedarse en la habitación de invitados, y pondremos un colchón de aire en el suelo de la nueva habitación para Mickey y Obie, ya que lo voy a llenar durante la noche. Si Tom decide venir, _él_ puede quedarse con el sofá."

"Bueno, eso funciona," me dijo, levantándose un poco. "Rose y Emmett salen de Seattle temprano por la mañana. Cuando terminen aquí, se van a ir a Portland para visitar a los padres de Rose por lo que resta del fin de semana. Alec, si no me equivoco, ya está en Forks," me dijo, levantándome una ceja con esa última declaración.

Sonreí y asentí, porque la relación de Alec y Sarah había florecido desde _Halloween_. Abby lo adoraba, adoptando el nombre tío Alec para él, igual que Bethy. A él le encantaba—cada maldito segundo. Estaba bastante seguro que también había corazones rompiéndose por todo el puñetero país, porque ese hombre estaba oficialmente fuera de circulación—en corazón, cuerpo y alma. Lo habían conquistado dos chicas realmente dulces. Y mientras miraba a las mías, joder, no podía culparlo ni un poco, porque a veces, te hacían sentir como si fueras lo mejor en el mundo.

"¿Quién falta?" Pregunté, mirando a Bella, porque la puta lista era de un kilómetro de largo este año.

"Wes y Makenna," me respondió, acercando a Bethy y acurrucándola a su costado para que pudiera pasar sus dedos cariñosamente por el pelo de nuestra hija. "Van a llegar casi al mismo tiempo que Rose y Emmett. Alice y Jasper estarán aquí a primera hora. Jasper prometió ayudarte con las mesas y a hacer la fogata, y Alice prometió ayudarme a preparar las habitaciones para los invitados."

"No, si la pintura no ha secado," le advertí.

"¡Entiendo!" Se rio bajito. "Todas mis neuronas y las de este de aquí permanecerán intactas. Sin embargo, tú vas a quedar estúpido para el fin de semana, Edward. Termina por hoy, cariño."

Me reí entre dientes y asentí de acuerdo, dándole a su pancita una caricia amorosa, pero notando que nuestra hija se estaba quedando poco a poco dormida. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando, poniéndose pesados con cada pasada de los dedos de su madre por su cabello.

"Hey," ronroneé suavemente, levantando la barbilla de Bethy. "Hora de dormir, pequeño soldado," le susurré sin mucha autoridad, porque estaba muy seguro que no lo necesitaba.

"Sí, señor." Dio un gran bostezo, levantándose un poco y extendiendo sus brazos hacia mí después de darle el beso de las buenas noches a Bella.

Me levanté, cargándola en mis brazos y plantando un beso en su sien cuando descansó su cabeza en mi hombro. "Solo dulces sueños," le susurré, y solo pudo asentir contra mi cuello.

La llevé por el pasillo a su habitación, metiéndola a la cama. Con un último beso en su frente, le dije, "Te amo."

"También te amo, papi," murmuró, acurrucándose con el señor Conejo, y estaba muy seguro que estaba profundamente dormida antes de que regresara por el pasillo.

Bella no se había movido del sofá, pero se cambió un poco su posición de manera que pude meterme entre ella y los cojines del respaldo. La envolví con mis brazos, besando la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"¿Estás segura?" Le pregunté de forma críptica al mismo tiempo que extendía mis dedos sobre su pancita, porque sabía que entendería.

"Oh, sí," me dijo, girando su cabeza para acariciar mi mandíbula con su nariz. "Estoy muy segura. ¿Estás de acuerdo con ello?"

Me reí entre dientes, sacudiendo mi cabeza y rodando los ojos, finalmente clavando mi mirada en la suya. "Definitivamente."

"Excelente," me dijo con una dulce, pero muy dulce sonrisa. "Ahora, ayúdame a levantarme, y tú ve a ducharte. Hueles como a ferretería."

Me eché a reír, besando ruidosamente su cuello, antes de ayudarla a ponerse de pie. "Sí," le dije, de pie a su lado. "Y luego a la cama, porque mañana va a ser un largo día."

~oOo~

"Abby, Abby, bobabby… Banana fanna, fo fabby. Fi fai mo mabby…. _Abby_ ," Bethy, Abby y Emmett cantaban con fuerza desde el patio delantero.

Solté un resoplido, poniendo mis ojos en blanco mientras el tontarrón les enseñaba el juego de los nombres. Solo podría terminar mal, lo que fue treinta segundos después, cuando abrió su enorme boca de mierda.

"Ahora… ¡ _Buck_!" Gritó, su cabeza dio vueltas cuando varias voces gritaron.

"¡Emmett, no te atrevas!" Rose, Bella y Mickey todas dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Oh, pero era demasiado tarde para esa mierda, porque las niñas se pusieron a ello.

"Banana fanna fo _fuck_ **(1)** ," cantaron felices, sin siquiera pensarlo, pero Alec le dio un manotazo a Emmett en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

" _Stunad_ ," murmuró, dándole una mirada oscura después de llamarlo estúpido en italiano, y estaba muy seguro que si Alec no lo hubiese hecho, mi papá sí, porque su rostro estaba igual de horrorizado.

Todo esto podía verlo por las ventanas abiertas mientras trabajaba en la cocina con tía Kate. Todo estaba casi listo; solo estábamos esperando algunas cosas, y el pavo necesitaba cortarse. Bella, Rose, y Makenna estaban tratando de cubrir tres largas mesas juntas con manteles de plástico, Mickey y Jasper estaban agregando madera a la fogata, y mi papá, Eleazar, y Kurt estaban charlando en el porche delantero.

"¡Papá!" Lo llamé a través de la mosquitera. "Ven a cortar esta cosa."

Se rio entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza y abriendo la puerta. "Es _tu_ casa."

"Es la tradición _de mamá_ ," le repliqué con una carcajada, dándole una palmada en la espalda una vez que cruzaba el umbral. "Así es que hazlo, viejo. He estado cocinando la maldita cosa desde las cuatro de la mañana. ¡Lo menos que puedes hacer es cortarlo!"

"Es algo bueno que te haya enseñado a cocinar, Edward Anthony," dijo tía Kate riéndose, rodándole los ojos a mi padre. "Hubieras crecido con pizza a domicilio."

Sonreí, agradecido de tener a alguien de mi lado cuando se trataba de la falta de talento culinario de mi padre. "Sí, ¿ves?"

"Cierra la boca, hijo. No es como si estuvieras desnutrido," me gruñó en respuesta, pero estaba conteniendo su sonrisa.

Mi padre cogió el cuchillo y comenzó a rebanar el pavo, pero me miró. "Si yo hago esto, tienes que hacer el brindis."

"Lo sé," le dije, mi voz seria, pero me puse a disponer los platos y los cubiertos—todo de plástico, porque que me jodan si iba a lavar tantos platos de mierda.

"Creo que está ocultando algo, Carlisle," susurró tía Kate dramáticamente. "Él y Bella han estado callados toda la maldita mañana."

Sonreí, guiñando un ojo en su dirección. "Metiche," le dije en broma, lo que solo la hizo reír y envolver un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Mi papá, sin embargo, me fulminó con la mirada, estudiándome, y finalmente murmuró, "Eso tiene que ser jodidamente bueno."

Cuando terminó de cortar el ave, llamé a todos para que se sirvieran sus platos. No había suficiente espacio dentro de mi casa para que comieran, por lo que Jasper me había ayudado a colocar las grandes mesas afuera y a comenzar una fogata en un hoyo cerca en caso de que el día se pusiera frío. Sin embargo, el clima se estaba portando bien, para variar. Era un día claro y fresco, el fuego solo intensificaba el feliz estado de ánimo de todos. Tal parecía que eliminar las amenazas provocó que todos estuvieran casi extremadamente emocionados—Emmett más que todos, porque en ese momento estaba alentando a las dos niñas a que asaran bombones, lo que hizo que Bethy entrara a la casa como si su cabello estuviera en llamas.

"¡P-Papy!" Dijo entusiasmada, sus mejillas rosas por haber jugado afuera toda la mañana. "Tío Em dice q-que d-deberíamos asal bombomes," me dijo, metiendo la cabeza en los gabinetes.

"Espera, tranquila, pequeña dulzura," dije riéndome, porque estaba acelerada y la palabra bombón viniendo de ella había sido su mejor pronunciación de una palabra hasta el momento. "Primero la cena. Entonces hablaremos de los _s'mores_ **(2)** , cariño."

"Aw, pero…"

"No… sin _peros_ ," me eché a reír, sacudiendo mi cabeza y poniéndola sobre un banco. "Te serviré un plato, Bethy. Eres igualita a tu madre… _verdadera comida_ primero. Entonces hablaremos del postre."

"¡Oye!" Bella se rio y me reprendió al mismo tiempo, provocando que la casa llena de gente se riera. "¡Tengo una _excusa_!" Gruñó, rodándome los ojos.

"También ella," dijo Rose con una risita. "Solo tiene tres años."

Bella se acercó a Bethy, apachurrando cariñosamente su rostro con sus manos y besando sus dulces labios fruncidos. "Se están burlando de nosotras, niña hermosa. Solo porque chocolate y bombones derretidos son muy tentadores, mucho más que el pavo y el relleno."

Bethy soltó una risita y asintió. "Papi dice que la cena primero."

"Desafortunadamente, tiene razón, cariño," dijo Bella suspirando dramáticamente. "Pero estoy contigo con lo de los _s'mores_. Ven a buscarme después de la cena," le susurró con complicidad.

"Está bien," mi pequeña susurró en respuesta.

No se llevó mucho tiempo para que todos sirvieran su plato, regresaran a la mesa, y tomaran su asiento. Era la fiesta más grande que Bella y yo habíamos organizado, pero la ausencia de Sam saltaba a la vista. Suspiré, mirando a amigos que eran considerados familia—nuestro equipo—y noté los nuevos rostros en la mesa, como Kurt, Sarah, y Abby.

Eran días de fiesta como este, cuando todos estaban aquí, que los rostros ausentes flotaban más por mi mente. Mi madre, a quien le hubiese encantado una gran reunión como esta, con familiares queridos y no familiares por igual. Charlie, que había sacrificado _toda maldita cosa_ para que Bella viviera de cierto modo una vida feliz y normal; sabía que ella lo echaba de menos, que se perdió el conocer su verdadero yo que solo fue descubierto después de su muerte. Y Sam, que no tenía una familia de la cual hablar y que se había unido a nosotros como un callado ángel guardián, que había amado a mi esposa como a una hija, y que se hubiese sentado en la esquina más lejana de la mesa, solo para poder ver a todos en su silenciosa forma acostumbrada. Hubiese observado todo, sonriendo al escuchar las burlas e insultos e historias graciosas.

Sentí una mano cálida tomar la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Miré a Bella, pasando saliva con nerviosismo.

"Vas a estar bien," me susurró, inclinándose para besar mi mejilla.

Asentí, pero me puse de pie, sosteniendo mi cerveza. Las conversaciones se detuvieron cuando todos me miraron. "Mi madre tenía una tradición," comencé a decir, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Bella, pero fue su tranquilizadora mano sobre la mía la que me dio la fuerza ante la mención de mi madre. "Quería que realmente se dieran las gracias en Acción de Gracias. Ella estaba agradecida por muchas cosas." Suspiré, encontrándome con la mirada cariñosa y tranquila de Esme, y luego la de mi padre. "Ha sido… un año realmente extraño," dije, mirando hacia la mesa. Solté un profundo suspiro, porque alguien había dejado un lugar vacío al final de la mesa deliberadamente; apostaría a que Alec, Em y Jasper lo habían dispuesto. "Han sucedido cosas buenas, como la adición de Caleb y mi pequeño que viene en camino," les dije, sonriendo cuando fuertes ecos en conformidad estallaron en la mesa. "Estuvimos cerca de la muerte," añadí, mi voz más profunda de lo que era mi intención, porque mis ojos se posaron en mis chicas. "Y la pérdida de buenos hombres," dije con el ceño fruncido, porque Sam y Elam habían perdido sus vidas en esta última misión.

Miré alrededor de la mesa, cogiendo mi vaso. "La tradición de mi madre era hacer un brindis por lo que nos sentíamos agradecidos, pero este año no solo tengo uno. Tengo tres." Hice una pausa, mirando a Bella en busca de fortaleza, porque esta mierda no era fácil para mí.

"Mi primer gracias es para todos ustedes, por su ayuda, su duro trabajo, y la sangre, sudor, y lágrimas que se requirieron para recuperar a mis chicas, por terminar algo que era más grande de lo que esperábamos." Todos levantaron sus copas o cervezas, pero no bebieron. "Mi segundo gracias es para Sam," dije con voz ronca, pasando saliva otra vez. "Estoy muy seguro de que no estaría aquí sino fuera por él, por lo que hoy debe ser honrado," declaré, y todos levantamos nuestras copas nuevamente—aunque esta vez, en silencio. Me tomó un segundo hablar de nuevo, porque este era el agradecimiento más grande que tenía.

Miré a mi esposa, ofreciéndole una mano. "Ponte de pie, por favor, bebé," le susurré, mi ceño frunciéndose. "Y mi último gracias es para mi esposa," dije, sin poder evitar que la sonrisa se extendiera en mi rostro. Soltó una risita y me puso los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo que se apoyaba en mí, lo que provocó que estallaran suaves risas alrededor de la mesa. "Me ha dado todo—una hermosa hija, un hogar perfecto, y ahora, me da—" Hice una pausa, riendo solo una vez y sacudiendo mi cabeza, porque estaba estúpidamente feliz "— _un hijo_." Miré hacia arriba cuando la mesa explotó en gritos de alegría, pero levanté mi mano, así que hicieron lo que pudieron para callarse. "Me gustaría presentarles a—" Me reí entre dientes, frotando el vientre de Bella que se estaba poniendo más grande y más hermoso cada día "—Samuel Masen Cullen."

~oOo~

 **BELLA**

Hubo una pausa casi cómica, antes que toda la mesa estallara, porque Edward había estrellado sobre la mesa las últimas ecografías sin vergüenza, lo que me hizo reír. Todos habían hecho sus apuestas en un niño o una niña, estaba segura de ello, de modo que enterré mi rostro en el pecho de Edward en el momento en que el dinero empezó a cambiar de manos una vez que todos habían tomado su trago.

Mis chicas chillaron y se lanzaron hacia mí, apartándome de Edward, que había sido arrastrado hacia los brazos de Esme y Carlisle. Todos comenzaron a murmurar al mismo tiempo.

"¿En serio?" Makenna chilló, su rostro radiante y feliz. "De verdad, ¿ _en serio_ , en serio?"

"Y yo que apostaba que niño bonito solo podía hacer niñas," bromeó Mickey, envolviendo en un fuerte abrazo.

"Excelente, Bells," dijo Rose con una risita, besando un lado de mi cabeza. "Dios, Edward parece estar a punto de salir flotando," susurró en mi oído, y no pude evitar asentir de acuerdo, porque me sentía de la misma maldita forma.

"Un niño, un niño, _un niño_ ," repitió Alice en un chillido, mientras sonreía como una tonta, saltando de puntillas, y luego lanzándose a mis brazos.

Me pasaron de Jasper a Emmett, que me levantó en el aire, solo para que Edward y Carlisle le gritaran que no fuera muy tosco. Alec susurró sus felicitaciones contra mi frente, y luego estaba Eleazar, que me pasó a tía Kate. Siguieron sin parar—Kurt, Sarah, Obie, Tom—hasta que al fin, me vi envuelta en los cálidos y fuertes brazos de Carlisle que estaba prácticamente temblando.

"Demonios, sí, un nieto," gruñó, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y sonriendo cuando solté unas risitas, porque amaba su título de _Poppy_. "Oh, seguro que le voy a enseñar a pescar," dijo riéndose, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Ni siquiera ha nacido todavía," lo reprendió Esme, rodando los ojos y alejándome de él. "Vaya," dijo con una risita. "Se cumplió nuestro deseo, ¿eh, cariño?"

Sonreí y asentí, limpiando mis lágrimas de felicidad. Y de nuevo, imágenes de pequeñas botas de montaña, pequeños pantalones cargo cortos, y gorritas de béisbol hacia atrás pasan volando por mi mente. Vi mejillas regordetas junto con una sonrisa torcida y cabello alocado del mismo color que Edward.

"¿Por qué Masen, cariño? Edward no nos dijo," preguntó Carlisle cuando Esme se echó hacia atrás. Su mirada se disparó hacia su hijo al otro lado de la mesa, pero al parecer todos escucharon la pregunta y se callaron para la respuesta.

"Porque _Edward_ ya estaba tomado," bromeé, limpiando mis lágrimas, pero sonreí cuando Emmett se rio entre dientes. "Sam me dio un regalo. Quería que parte de ese regalo estuviera unido a su nombre."

"¿Eh? Y yo hubiera esperado Charles," reflexionó Esme.

"Charlie odiaba su nombre," Carlisle y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo que todos rieran juntos.

"Algo sobre un comercial de atún en la televisión y el que nombre estuviera muy trillado en la familia," dijo Carlisle con una carcajada.

"Sí, hubo un Charles en cada generación," les dije, mi nariz arrugándose. "No sé si es una tradición o falta de imaginación. Lo estoy honrando al _no_ usar su nombre."

Carlisle se echó a reír, envolviéndome nuevamente en un abrazo.

"Y no vamos a usar Anthony," gruñó Edward en voz baja por detrás de mí. "Ni en sueños."

"Esa fue idea de tu madre," se rio Carlisle, apretando su hombro. "Es un nombre enérgico, chicos. Me siento muy feliz por ustedes."

"Querías nietos, viejo," le dijo Edward en broma, lo que me hizo buscar a Bethy.

Ella y Abby estaban sentadas juntas a la mesa, pero solo miraban a los adultos con ojos como platos. Mi pequeña se veía algo perdida con todo, así que le hice un gesto para que se acercara a mí. Se escabulló entre todos, esquivando las piernas de los adultos de derecha a izquierda, y la cargué para alejarla por un momento de la mesa, dejando que todos se sentaran con sus platos. Me senté con ella en los escalones del porche, quitando el cabello de su rostro.

"Es un hermano, niña bonita," le dije en voz baja, viendo como inclinaba un poco su cabeza hacia mí. "¿Qué piensas?"

Sonrió, mordiendo su labio inferior. "¿Un niño, cómo Caleb?"

Asentí, y Edward vino a arrodillarse a nuestro lado, prácticamente envolviéndonos en sus brazos. "Sip, un niño, como Caleb," le dije.

"Está bien," suspiró dramáticamente, lo que nos hizo reír, pero su mano cálida tocó mi pancita. "No puedes entrar en mi habitación, porque mami dice que no están permitidos los niños," dijo con voz fuerte. "Y sigo siendo el copiloto de mi papi," dijo con un bufido.

Se me escapó una carcajada, pero miré a Edward. Estaba viendo a su hija con tanto amor, que era increíble—y un poco doloroso, para ser sinceros. Sabíamos que esto sería un cambio para ella, que sería algo gradual el mostrarle que la amábamos tanto como a Samuel. Bethy tenía que aprender a compartir a sus padres con un hermanito, y probablemente no sería fácil, pero por el momento, Edward le daría todo, porque no había forma de que le quitara lo único que los dos amaban tanto. Podía verlo en su rostro. Simplemente _no podía_.

Colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, inclinándose para besar la cima de ella. "Por supuesto que sí, pequeña dulzura," le susurró, porque su voz estaba llena de emoción. "Eso _nunca_ cambiará," dijo con un suspiro contra su cabello.

"Tú tienes un rango más alto que él," dije con una risita, besando la frente de Edward, pero levantando la cabeza de Bethy. "Eres mayor, has estado más tiempo aquí, y vas a estar a cargo, niña hermosa," le expliqué, dándole a Edward un segundo para relajarse, pero se rio entre dientes por la forma en que lo dije y asintió de acuerdo.

La pancita de Bethy dio gruñido largo, y todos nos reímos, pero no pude contenerme.

"Oh, ahora quién oculta osos enojados, ¿eh?" Me reí entre dientes, haciéndole cosquillas en sus costados por lo que chilló estallando en risitas, su pequeño rostro poniéndose rosado mientras se reía con ganas, retorciéndose en mi regazo.

Edward la cargó, pero le levantó una ceja. "Ya sabes lo que eso significa, ¿cierto?" Le preguntó con voz baja y profunda, y ella sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente. " _Significa_ … que estás… _creciendo_ ," gruñó, echándola hacia atrás de manera que pudiera atacar su pancita con trompetillas y hacerle cosquillas con su barba.

"¡No, no, no!" Gritó, todo su cuerpo retorciéndose y contoneándose en su agarre. Su pobre cara de un color rojo carmesí, pero su sonrisa era contagiosa. "¡No es cierto, papi!"

"Sí es cierto," la acusó, asegurándose de que su barbilla sin rasurar le hiciera cosquillas justo en el ombligo, y la pobrecita no podía decidirse si hacerse un ovillo o tratar de escaparse. Por fin la enderezó, y se relajó en sus brazos, lo que lo hizo reír. "Hora de comer, pequeño soldado," ordenó, usando su tono demandante.

"Sí, señor," dijo con un suspiro, todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ella agarró su rostro, frunciéndole el ceño. "No más cosquillas," le ordenó, sonando igualita que él.

"Sí, señorita," dijo riéndose, poniéndola en el suelo, pero se volvió hacia mí cuando ella salió corriendo. "Ven, dulzura. Tú también necesitas comer."

Sonreí, besando su mandíbula afilada, ronroneando, " _Sí, señor_."

~oOo~

 **EDWARD**

"Uh… no, no voy a ir de compras el viernes negro," dijo Bella con un resoplido, rodando los ojos, pero acercó a Bethy de nuevo a su pecho mientras asaban bombones juntas. "No hay nada en este planeta por lo que necesita pelear con un millón de gente haciendo fila."

"Es solo que estoy pensando en una computadora…" dijo Alice con voz soñadora. "Está como a mitad de precio…"

"No, Alice," Jasper y Bella dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Tienes suficiente equipo de cómputo," añadió Bella, besando el tope de la cabeza de Bethy cuando los bombones parecían estar listos. "Lo que sea que necesites, hablaremos de ello después de año nuevo." Sacó la rama del fuego, haciendo rebotar a Bethy en su rodilla. "Muy bien, niña bonita. ¿Tienes listo nuestro chocolate y galletas _Graham_?"

"¡Sip!" Dijo Bethy sonriendo, viendo esos bombones dorados con una mirada muy parecida a la de un halcón que localizó un ratón. En sus manos tenía un plato de papel con dos pares de galletas y chocolate solo esperando a convertirse en ese revoltijo caliente y pegajoso que solo un _s'more_ podía ser.

Sonreí, negando, porque mis chicas amaban sus botanas—palomitas de maíz, papas fritas, dulces… _s'mores_ —y yo las amaba a _ellas_ , así que era imposible que no me las comiera a besos cuando tramaban algo juntas.

Había menos gente en la casa ahora. La tía Kate, Mickey, Obie, y Tom iban a pasar la noche aquí antes de regresar a Seattle para tomar su vuelo de vuelta a Alaska el siguiente día. Alice y Jasper, que vivían justo a la vuelta de la esquina, seguían aquí, y también mi papá y Esme. Todos los demás se habían ido a casa o hacia otros compromisos familiares. Pero todos estábamos sentados en silencio alrededor del fuego y asando bombones, más que nada por Bethy.

Bella y Bethy estaban sentadas a los pies de la tumbona, y yo estaba en el respaldo, solo observándolas. En realidad, estaba esperando a que una de ellas me ofreciera una mordida de uno de esos chicos malos, porque cuando los aplastaban, tenía que admitir que se veían malditamente deliciosos.

"Ten, papi," dijo Bethy, subiendo a gatas por la tumbona hacia mi regazo. "¿Quieres un poco?"

"¿Cuál parte?" Me reí entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿La parte que está embarrada por toda tu cara, o la que está en esta mano?" Le pregunté, levantando su brazo que se aferraba con fuerza al _s'more_ que goteaba. "Llevas más encima de lo que estás comiendo, pequeña dulzura."

Soltó una risita desde la que solía ser mi pierna lesionada, extendiendo su mano, y le di una mordida, a sabiendas que no podía comerse uno completo de todas formas.

"Definitivamente vas a necesitar un baño antes de irte a la cama, niña bonita," se rio Bella, moviéndose hacia atrás entre mis piernas y apoyándose en mi pecho.

"Yo me encargo de eso," dijo Esme riéndose, al haber visto todo el intercambio. "Termina, corazón, y vamos a bañarte. Ya es hora de ir a la cama, ¿cierto?"

"Cierto," le dije con un gesto de mi cabeza, tomando otro bocado que Bethy me ofrecía. Mis dos chicas se rieron cuando se escurrió manchando mi barbilla.

"Qué lindo," dijo Bella con una risita, levantando su mano para limpiarlo con su pulgar, solo meterlo en su boca.

Le sonreí con suficiencia, sacudiendo mi cabeza, porque prácticamente podía leer su mente—o su ojos oscureciéndose, en serio.

"Silencio, Edward," dijo con un bufido, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "No iba a dejar que se desperdiciara," murmuró, retorciéndose cuando le hice cosquillas en un costado por la mentira.

"Terminé," canturreó Bethy, levantando sus dos manos vacías, pero achocolatadas y pegajosas.

"No te muevas, cariño," le dije riéndome, agarrando sus muñecas y poniéndola de pie. "Ahora, deja que tu _Nanny_ te dé un baño, ¿está bien?"

"Está bien, papi," estuvo de acuerdo, y empezó a inclinarse hacia mí para besarme.

"Oh no," me eché a reír, conteniéndola. "Te voy a besuquear todo lo que quieras… _cuando estés limpia_."

Sonrió, y era malvada y hermosa, igual que su madre cuando se le ocurría algo loco. Y Bella lo vio al instante, estallando en carcajadas, acompañada por todos los demás en el fuego.

"Elizabeth Renee, detente en este momento," le ordenó con una risita. "No lo hagas. Ya es bastante malo lo que voy a batallar con las manchas de chocolate en tu ropa. No necesito que sea toda una carga." Metió en su boca el último bocado de su postre y se levantó de mi regazo. "Ven, cariño. Voy a desvestirte en la lavandería. Además, necesito toallas y algunas cosas para todos."

"Bells, los veremos mañana," dijo Alice, levantándose del regazo de Jasper y abrazándola.

"Sí, estaremos aquí a tiempo para despedir a tía Kate y Mickey antes de que se vayan," añadió Jasper, chocando puños conmigo.

Todos en torno al fuego comenzaron a levantarse, siguiendo a Esme, Bella y Bethy dentro de la casa, dejándonos solo a papá y a mí.

"Vamos, hijo," dijo con una risita, poniéndose de pie. "Te ayudaré a apagar este fuego."

"También tengo que cerrar con llave la carpintería," dije con un suspiro, gimiendo cuando me levanté, porque había sido un largo día. Uno bueno, pero joder, realmente largo.

"Hazlo. Yo me encargo de esto," me dijo, cogiendo una cubeta con agua.

Asentí, pasé una mano por mi cabello, y me alejé. Entré al toldo de mi taller, viendo la nueva cuna que había comenzado en el momento que regresamos a casa desde Alaska. Bella dijo que podíamos usar la de Bethy, pero parecía ser algo que tenía que hacer. Tal vez quería que cada uno de mis hijos tuviera algo único. Actualmente la de Bethy estaba bien sellada en el sótano, y era muy apropiada para ella—madera clara, maciza, pero decorada.

Pasé mi mano lentamente sobre la madera lisa, el sutil arco, y bajando hacia un lado. Esta sería diferente—mancha oscura, curvas simples, masculina. Estaba usando teca, en lugar del arce que había usado en la de Bethy.

"Maldición, es realmente excelente, hijo," dijo mi padre desde la entrada.

"Gracias," le dije en voz baja, cogiendo la lona para cubrirla, pero me detuve. La miré por un largo momento, y luego encontré la mirada de mi padre. "¿Por qué estoy más nervioso por un niño de lo que nunca lo estuve con Bethy?" Le pregunté, prácticamente soltando la pregunta, porque esta era la primera vez que teníamos un minuto para que yo preguntara, y sentía que solo él podría comprender.

Me dio una sonrisa sincera y negó. "Porque Bethy es una extensión de Bella," me respondió simplemente. "Cuidaste de Bella desde el principio, así que con Bethy fue fácil. Otra pequeña damisela en apuros, por decirlo así."

Sonreí, bufando una carcajada. "Supongo."

"Los hijos son diferentes," dijo con un suspiro, pasando sus dedos por cada pequeño barandal. "No mejor, o más; solo diferente. Preservan el apellido, les toma más tiempo entenderse a sí mismos, terminan cargando más responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, y necesitan dirección, porque con el tiempo tienen que convertirse en un hombre, un esposo, un padre." Tomó una respiración profunda, dejándola salir lentamente, y comprendí que estaba hablando de mí, no de mi hijo que venía en camino. "Estás nervioso, porque no quieres joder eso."

Solté un resoplido y asentí. "Sí. Es solo que… no quiero que cometa los mismos errores que yo."

Mi papá se rio, clavando sus ojos en los míos. "Eso era todo lo que deseaba para ti, ¿sabes? Pero hay algo que te hace sentir orgulloso cuando tu hijo quiere imitar todo lo que haces." Pausó por un momento, apoyándose en la cuna. "La última voluntad de tu madre fue que te permitiera ser lo que tú quisieras, que solo estuviera allí para ti cuando cayeras. Nunca quiso reprimirte en nada, Edward. Jamás. Si hubieses querido jugar béisbol el resto de tu vida, hubiese estado en las putas gradas en cada uno de los juegos. ¿Me entiendes?"

Asentí, tragando las emociones que se habían estado acumulando en mí desde que me había enterado que nuestro bebé iba a ser un Samuel en lugar de una Samantha, porque una vez que Bella y yo hablamos en serio sobre nombres, ninguno de los dos pudo pensar en nada más que en honrar a Sam—una vez más, siempre estábamos en la misma sintonía—pero Masen era algo con lo que me había sorprendido. Mi chica estaba determinada a tener mi historia, mi nombre vinculado a nuestro hijo de alguna forma.

Arrojé la lona sobre la cuna, y él me ayudó a asegurarme que estuviera totalmente cubierta antes de hablar de nuevo.

"Escucha, hijo," me dijo, colocando una mano sobre mi hombro "Si amas a Samuel si quiera una _maldita fracción_ de lo mucho que amas a Bethy, estarás bien. Eres un padre increíble, Edward. Me gustaría tomar algo de crédito por eso, pero veo a Elizabeth en ti cuando estás con Bethy."

Sabía que estaba exagerando el ejemplo, porque hasta yo sabía que tenía escrito por todo el puñetero rostro que ya estaba perdido por Samuel, y no había nacido todavía. De pronto, extrañaba a mi madre con un anhelo que todo lo consumía, lo que a su vez hizo que necesitara a mi esposa. Necesitaba escuchar su voz diciéndome que todo estaba bien, que estaríamos bien, que no jodería esto.

"Liz tuvo que ser padre y madre para ti cuando estuve en el extranjero, e hizo un maldito buen trabajo," me susurró, apretando mi hombro. "No dudes de ti mismo, hijo. Pero si lo haces, solo da un paso atrás y escucha a Bella, porque ella no te permitirá joderlo. Lo sabes."

"Gracias, papá," dije con un suspiro, levantando la mano para bajar la puerta del taller, cerrándolo con llave.

Respiré hondo y lo dejé salir, porque me ayudó justo como pensé que lo haría. No siempre hablábamos así cuando estaba más joven, pero he llegado a comprender que a medida que maduraba, pude contarle mierda que nadie más entendería—cosas sobre nuestros trabajos, mis miedos. Tal vez solo fuimos mi mamá y yo en la primera etapa de mi crecimiento, pero cuando ella murió, él intervino mucho mejor del crédito que, creo, se da.

"Mmm," murmuró, y caminamos de regreso a la casa. Una vez dentro, me sonrió. "Me voy a robar un sándwich de pavo. No le digas a Esme," me susurró, dándome una palmada en la espalda, antes de meterse en la cocina como si fuera una misión encubierta.

Resoplé en una suave carcajada, rodándole mis ojos. "Eres bienvenido a quedarte, pero vas a tener que pasar la noche en el suelo. Hay un colchón de aire en la lavandería."

"No, pero gracias. Nos vamos a quedar en la ciudad. Volveremos mañana para despedir a Kate," me dijo, sin siquiera molestarse en sacar la cabeza del refrigerador. "Pero cerraré cuando nos vayamos."

"Sí, señor," me reí entre dientes, caminando por la sala. Tom, Obie, y Mickey, estaban todos acampados viendo una película, y me despedí con la mano cuando pasé junto a ellos.

Mi primera parada por el pasillo fue la habitación de Bethy. Me apoyé en la puerta, solo viendo a mis chicas. Bethy estaba colocada entre las piernas de Bella para que pudiera cepillar el cabello ahora limpio de nuestra hija. Los grandes bostezos de Bethy y sus ojos llorosos me dijeron que estaba a punto de terminar con el día.

"Hola, papi," me dijo mi pequeña, bostezando de nuevo. "Ya estoy limpia."

Sonreí, entrando en la habitación. "Bien, porque no estaba seguro cuánto tiempo más podía vivir sin besos," le dije encogiéndome de hombros, sentándome a un lado de Bella, que se estaba riendo de nosotros.

Dejó a un lado el cepillo, y Bethy subió a mi regazo. Agarró mi rostro y besó mi mejilla.

"¿Mejor ahora, papi?" Me preguntó, inclinando solo un poco su cabeza, pero otra vez dio un gran bostezo.

"Absolutamente," le dije, sonriéndole. "Hora de dormir, pequeño soldado," le dije, cargándola, y Bella y yo tiramos de las mantas para que pudiéramos meterla en la cama.

"Sí, señor," dijo con una risita, frunciendo los labios de forma adorable, y no pude resistirme.

Pegué mi frente a la suya, susurrando, "Solo dulces sueños, bebé."

"Bien," dijo en voz baja, sus ojos cerrándose cada vez más y más. "Te amo."

"También te amo," Bella y yo dijimos, besando su frente uno a la vez.

Podía escuchar a Esme y a tía Kate en la habitación de invitados, riendo como si fuera amigas de toda la vida, cuando Bella y yo caminábamos por el pasillo. Me hizo sonreír, porque estaba muy seguro que mi tía Kate echaba de menos a mi madre casi tanto como mi papá y yo, pero como tendía a hacer, Esme estaba empezando a ocupar ese papel.

Cerré la puerta de nuestra habitación, recargándome en ella, casi agotado de felicidad y alegría. A pesar de tener un increíble grupo de amigos y familiares, a pesar de la hermosa pequeña que dormía por el pasillo acurrucado con su señor Conejo, y a pesar del hijo que actualmente estaba en camino y que apenas podía esperar a conocer, al final de cada día toda mi vida se reducía a la mujer frente a mí.

"¿Estás bien, cariño?" Me preguntó Bella, su frente arrugándose mientras se quitaba los tenis y se sentaba a la orilla de la cama. "Te ves… perdido."

Sonreí un poco y me encogí de hombros. "A-Algunas v-veces m-me s-siento a-así," admití en voz baja, acercándome a ella y tirando de mi camiseta para quitármela. "Recuéstate, amor. Te ayudaré."

Sabía que se le estaba haciendo más difícil el agacharse, para hacer cosas simples como quitarse los calcetines. Tocarse los dedos se había hecho imposible hace unas tres semanas, algo que la hacía sentir eufórica y frustrada al mismo tiempo.

Bella se corrió al centro de la cama y levantó su pie con una risita. "Gracias," dijo riéndose, cuando le quité cada calcetín y los arrojé al piso, pero no me detuve allí.

Subiendo lentamente mis manos por sus mallas, agarré la cintura y también se las quité, dejándola con algo parecido a una camisa de vestir que le quedaba grande. Agarré la orilla de ese también, y Bella se rio entre dientes.

"Edward," me reprendió en un susurro, muy probablemente porque teníamos una maldita casa llena de gente, pero me importaba una mierda. Mi casa, mis reglas, mi tiempo, mi _esposa_.

"Q-Quiero v-verlo," le susurré en respuesta, y se tranquilizó, levantando sus brazos de manera que pudiera quitarle la camisa.

Llevaba un juego de ropa interior de un lindo color rosado con encaje negro, y parecía ser un representativo fan-puta-tástico de su personalidad. Dulce y traviesa, fuerte y frágil, perfecta y con defectos—todo al mismo maldito tiempo. Y joder, era hermosa.

Subí por su cuerpo, apoyando un brazo a un lado de su cabeza y deslizando el otro debajo de su espalda para subirla más en la cama. Me sonrió, mordiendo su labio inferior, pero parecía estar permitiéndome tener mi momento. Me senté sobre mis talones entre sus piernas, solo mirándola.

Pasé suavemente un pulgar sobre la vieja cicatriz en su muslo, recordando cómo había comenzado todo esto, cómo había conseguido lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. Me incliné hacia adelante, plantando un beso en su creciente pancita y arrastrando mis labios por la cicatriz que quedaba del nacimiento de Bethy.

"Cariño, ¿estás bien?" Me preguntó Bella en voz baja, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello. "Habla conmigo, bebé."

Sonreí contra su vientre, frotando mi barba por su piel sensible y riendo cuando se retorció con una carcajada debajo de mí. "Samuel, dile a mami que necesita relajarse."

Bella me sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Dile que es la cosa más linda que papi ha visto jamás," le susurré, sin que mis ojos se apartaran de los dulces marrón chocolate frente a mí. "Dile que de todas las cosas que hay que dar gracias, ella es la más importante."

"Edward," me susurró, estirando sus manos hacia mí, pero negué, porque no había terminado.

"No somos perfectos, hombrecito," dije con un suspiro, cerrando mis ojos y dejando suaves besos aquí y allá en su vientre. "Somos como un dolor en el trasero, en realidad, pero ya te amamos." Sonreí al escuchar la risa de Bella, pero continué. "Puedes ser, hacer, pensar, sentir lo que tú quieras, Samuel," le dije, recordando decirle estas mismas palabras a Bethy como en esta etapa del embarazo de Bella. "El mundo es tuyo para que lo tomes, amigo. Y te prometo que siempre habrá alguien que te apoye."

Al parecer, Bella no pudo soportarlo, de modo que se incorporó lo suficiente para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos, solo para caer hacia atrás conmigo. Me besó suavemente, mezclándose poco a poco con una sensación de urgencia. Probó mi labio superior, mi labio inferior, su legua suplicando la entrada, y la abrí para ella, un gemido se escapó de ambos mientras bebíamos el uno del otro como si nunca antes nos hubiésemos besado. Moví mi peso a un lado de ella, sin querer aplastarla, entrelacé mis dedos en su cabello, tirando de su cabeza hacia un lado de modo que pudiera besar ese punto débil que la volvía loca.

Besos cálidos y húmedos encontraron la piel de mi hombro, y me eché hacia atrás para ver como pegaba sus dulces labios al tatuaje en mi pecho al mismo tiempo que sus dedos trazaban el nuevo en mi brazo. Le gustaba el significado de ese, pero sabía que en el puto fondo encontraba esa mierda _sexy_ , lo que tampoco era algo malo.

Una vez le dije a mi padre que no creía que ninguna mujer entendería alguna vez mi trabajo, mi pasado, mis errores. Su respuesta volvió a hacer eco en mi mente mientras veía a Bella recordarme en silencio que siempre podríamos volver a nosotros, a esto, al otro, sin importar lo abrumadora que la mierda podría ponerse. Ella siempre parecía comprenderlo—siempre parecía entender que no todo el tiempo tenía las palabras para expresarme de la forma correcta.

Mi chica y yo nos besamos como dos adolescentes liándose, pero no podía contenerme. Poco a poco, mis zapatos, mis calcetines, mis _jeans_ , y su ropa interior quedaron en el suelo. Suaves risas salían de nosotros al intentar no hacer ruido, pero manos tentadoras, dientes mordelones, y labios húmedos provocaron gemidos cuando ciertos lugares fueron tocados de cierta forma. Y esa mierda no siempre era fácil de contener.

Sentí mi ansiedad, mis preocupaciones, mis miedos de criar a un hijo disminuir con cada beso, cada risita que podía provocar en Bella. Joder, nada importaba cuando estábamos juntos, porque no había una mierda que no pudiéramos superar. Y cuando finalmente me deslicé profundamente dentro de ella, mis recuerdos volvieron a hacer eco en mí.

" _Las cosas que he hecho… que he visto…" Hice una mueca, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Nadie entiende esa mierda. Joder, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo."_

" _La mujer correcta… ella te hará olvidar todo eso," mi papá dijo sabiamente._

Dios, él tenía tanta puta razón.

* * *

 **(1) Quise hacer una rima con algún mala palabra en español pero no se me ocurrió ninguna :P así que dejé la original en inglés, al fin todos sabemos que es una mala palabra, y para lo que nos importa jajajaja**

 **(2) S'more es la forma abreviada de 'some more' o 'un poco más' y es un postre tradicional de Estados Unidos hecho con un bombón asado cubierto con chocolate entre dos galletas Graham.**

* * *

 _ **¡Sí, fue un niño! Muchas ya se lo imaginaban y dijeron que el nombre sería Samuel, y así fue. Se introduce un nuevo miembro al equipo Samuel Masen Cullen. ¿Cómo creen que sea? ¿A quién creen que se parezca? Pues ya estamos en la recta final de esta hermosa historia, solo falta el epílogo. Tengo otras traducciones que estoy por empezar y me falta solo un capi para terminar la de 'Rental Exchange'. Gracias por acompañarme y dejarme sus palabras que me animan a continuar con esto. Esta semana me retrasé un poco, ya saben que no siempre van las cosas bien en nuestra vida real, pero mientras pueda aquí me tendrán compartiendo estás lindas historias. No les prometo que pueda cumplir sus deseos, pero si me gustaría saber de qué tipo de Edward o Bellas les gusta leer, para tener una idea de cuáles son sus gustos, así que espero sus respuestas. Saludos y nos leemos el martes.**_


	26. Chapter 26

La declaración obligada :P Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de _**Drotuno**_ , yo solo soy la traductora.

 **De nuevo me acompaña mi Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, y por ello gracias a ella también.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 26 – Epílogo

Tres meses después…. Enero…

 **BELLA**

"¡Se movió, mami!" Dijo Bethy con un jadeo, sus ojos muy abiertos mientras su mano se extendía sobre mi vientre.

"Lo hizo," dije con una risita, metiendo su cabello detrás de su oreja.

Me eché a reír, no porque ella no hubiese sentido antes a Samuel, sino porque la pateó en la espalda mientras estábamos acostadas juntas en el sofá. Fue como si la estuviese empujando para que se quitara de encima de él. La rivalidad entre hermanos ya había comenzado.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Preguntó Edward, apareciendo por el pasillo.

Llevaba unas pesadas botas, _jeans_ , y una gruesa sudadera con capucha, porque dijo que si no paleaba la nieve de la acera, alguien—y no estaba diciendo nombres—terminaría sobre su trasero. Personalmente, creo que se estaba refiriendo a él mismo, pero nunca lo admitiría.

Y maldición, era un buen regalo para la vista, porque acababa de regresar de ayudar a Jasper y Emmett de hacer algunas reparaciones de emergencia a la casa del padre de Jasper. Una tormenta había hecho un gran daño a su techo, y los chicos se ofrecieron a ayudar. Edward los había llevado volando a Texas, y se había llevado casi cuatro días terminarlo.

"¡Me pateó!" Bethy le dijo, su voz incrédula y claramente ofendida, y tuve que ocultar mi risa detrás de mi mano.

Edward sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza y arrodillándose a un lado de nosotras. "Ah, eso hizo, ¿eh?" Preguntó, colocando una cálida mano en mi estómago, pero la desplazó hacia dónde seguía moviéndose.

"Ahí, cariño," le dije, viendo su rostro suavizarse con una expresión cariñosa.

"Tranquilo, Samuel," canturreó, dejando un beso sobre mi camiseta y frotando mi vientre de forma tranquilizadora. "Todos tenemos que compartir a mami. Disfruta por ahora de tenerla para ti solo, compañero," dijo riéndose, guiñándome un ojo. "Y puedes culpar a tu hermana por los _hotdogs_ con chili para el almuerzo."

"Tiene que gustarle los chiwi dogs," dijo Bethy, y casi esperaba que rodara los ojos. "¿A quién no le gustan los chiwi dogs?"

"Tú dile, pequeña dulzura," le dijo riéndose, besando su adorable nariz antes de ponerse de pie. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, agachándose para besar mis labios. "Voy a palear la nieve. Y luego voy a tratar de terminar el cambiador. ¿Está bien, amor?"

"¿Vas a aplicar mancha en el invierno?" Le pregunté.

Se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Tengo calentadores allí, pero tiene mancha. Solo tengo que agregarla a las manijas y fijar la parte de arriba. No tuve la oportunidad antes de irme."

"Oh," dije en voz baja, asintiendo un poco. "Debería salir a la oficina y ver a las chicas. Tenían algunos trabajos de seguridad y una llamada que hacer a un cliente potencial."

"Solo… no te excedas, dulzura," me ordenó, ayudándome a ponerme de pie. "El doc dijo…"

"Lo sé," me quejé, rodándole mis ojos. "Solo voy a estar allí. No es como si fuera escoltar a una estrella de rock. Y debería darte las gracias por echarme a Alec encima como una rabiosa mamá gallina durante cuatro días."

Sonrió con suficiencia, pero asintió, acompañándome a la puerta principal, porque no había fuerza de la naturaleza que pudiera detener su sobreprotección. No que quisiera que dejara de hacerlo, porque era una de sus características más amorosas.

"Ven, Bethy," la llamé. "Tal vez tía Makenna tenga un nuevo proyecto de arte para ti."

"¡Viva!" Canturreó, bajándose de un salto del sofá y saliendo disparada por la puerta, sus botitas dejando adorables huellas en la nieve todo el camino hacia la puerta de la oficina de _Gravity_ , la que abrió de golpe y entró.

Edward se aseguró de que no me resbalara en los escalones del porche, manteniendo una mano firme en mi codo mientras me acompañaba por el patio. De nuevo, no lo detuve, porque tenía razón sobre el médico. La doctora Sandler había dejado perfectamente claro cuando fuimos para mi revisión del quinto mes, que tenía que llevármela tranquila. Mi presión arterial estaba solo un poco alta, sin mencionar que este bebé era más grande de lo que Bethy había sido, por lo que mis pies estaban constantemente hinchados, y la espalda me punzaba al terminar el día. No podía hacer verdadero trabajo, además del trabajo de escritorio, no podía cargar a Bethy, ni tenía permitido conducir. Estaba a un paso de que me ordenaran guardar reposo en cama por lo que quedaba de mi embarazo, así que de verdad tenía que cuidarme.

Respiré hondo con ese último pensamiento, mirando a Edward y cerrando bien mi enorme chaqueta. "Prometo sentarme y comportarme," le prometí, sonriéndole.

"Como si eso fuera posible," dijo riéndose, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y besando mis labios. Su nariz se arrugó al mismo tiempo que exhaló profundamente, provocando que su aliento creara humo a su alrededor en el aire helado. "Sé que estás aburrida, bebé. Sé que esto es difícil. Ya no falta mucho tiempo."

"No estoy discutiendo, Edward, pero _Dios_ , estoy realmente aburrida," dije con una risita, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Al menos déjame vivir a través de mis empleados," le supliqué, agarrando ambos lados de su rostro. "¿Por favor?"

Se echó a reír y me dejó apachurrar su rostro cuando lo besé bruscamente.

"Está bien, bebé," me dijo, todavía riéndose. "Solo no camines de regreso sin alguien contigo. ¿Entendido?"

" _Sí, señor_ ," ronroneé, besándolo otra vez.

Me señaló con un dedo. "Vas a ser solo una figura decorativa allí. Nada de estrés, nada de caminar de un lado al otro, nada de correr a salvar al mundo."

"Tengo seis meses de embarazo, Edward. Además del estrés, ¿cuánto de esa otra mierda crees que puedo hacer?" Dije con una carcajada, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás.

"Encontrarías una manera," murmuró, haciendo un puchero como un niño. "Solo… haz algo inofensivo, como papeleo o alguna mierda de esas."

"Está bien," dije con una risita, encaminándome hacia la puerta de la oficina, pero me detuve y me volví hacia él. "Oye… realmente te extrañé, ¿sabes?"

Su sonrisa pudo haber iluminado el cielo en un Cuatro de Julio, pero acortó la distancia que quedaba, sus manos deslizándose a cada lado de mi rostro. Pegó su frente a la mía, capturando mi boca en un beso ardiente. Las cosas que hicieron sus labios y su lengua provocaron que el clima frío dejara de existir.

Se apartó de mi boca, lo que hizo que lloriqueara, pero su voz fue dulce, suave, _sexy_ , como chocolate derretido. "Oh, dulzura," dijo con un suspiro, sus ojos todavía cerrados, " _Odié_ esa mierda. ¿Cómo demonios dormía antes de conocerte?"

Solté unas risitas, frotando suavemente su mandíbula sin afeitar. "Tienes que sufrir a fin de apreciar la buena mierda," le dije, riendo cuando una carcajada de él golpeo mi mejilla.

"Tú eres la definición de _buena mierda_ , bebé," dijo riendo, dándome un beso rápido y agarrando el pomo. "Vamos, amor. Entra antes de que pesques un resfriado. Estaré aquí afuera si me necesitas."

El lugar estaba en movimiento y ruidoso como de costumbre. Rose estaba al teléfono, recostada en su silla mientras Caleb jugaba en su corralito junto a su escritorio. Makenna ya había dejado a Bethy en la mesa de conferencias con papel y crayones, antes de regresar a la sala de computadoras con Alice. Y era a esa sala a la que me dirigía.

Makenna sostuvo mi silla cuando me senté a un lado de ella, mientras Alice estaba ocupada en la radio. En su pantalla estaba el plano de una arena marcado con las posiciones donde estaría nuestra seguridad para un concierto que se llevaría a cabo esa noche en Portland. Nuestros muchachos habían sido contratados para ser el personal de seguridad para la banda.

"¿Cómo le está yendo?" Le susurré a Mack, porque sabía que entendería de quién estaba hablando.

"Kurt, repórtate," dijo por los auriculares, dándome una sonrisa irónica.

"Aquí Kurt," dijo. "Estoy con Alec. Estamos recogiendo al sujeto ahora en el aeropuerto."

Sonreí, porque se escuchaba bien, calmado, aun cuando este era su primer trabajo real. Le había dicho a Alec que quería que Kurt lo siguiera durante los primeros trabajos, porque él era el más experimentado.

Había sido sugerencia de Wes el que lo contratáramos, le diéramos entrenamiento, e incluso que le enseñáramos a usar armas. El expediente de Kurt—tanto mental como criminal—lo habían retenido, y había tenido problemas para volver a la escuela y encontrar un trabajo decente. Su padre se había preocupado de que cayera de nuevo con la gente equivocada. Por lo que después de una muy larga y muy detallada discusión con mi equipo, nos sentamos a tener una charla con él.

Jasper, Emmett, y Edward le habían enseñado a Kurt de armas—cómo dispararlas, limpiarlas y manejarlas. Aunque primero lo inscribí en una clase de artes marciales, porque no solo necesitaba la disciplina, sino también la habilidad de defenderse. Alice le había enseñado todo lo demás—cómo funcionaba nuestra compañía, qué tipo de trabajos tomábamos, y cómo, sin importar qué, todas las cosas se quedaban dentro de la compañía. Se adaptó como un pez al agua. A todo. Era joven, fácil de enseñar, y estaba jodidamente ansioso por demostrar que podía. También sabía que estaba llenando unos malditos zapatos enormes, porque estaba tomando el lugar de Sam en el equipo, y Kurt se sentía honrado.

Mack me dio los auriculares, y me los puse, diciendo, "Respira profundo, Kurt. Lo vas a hacer bien, cariño."

"Gracias, Bella," se rio con nerviosismo.

"¡Bells!" Escuché por la radio.

"¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?" Canturreó Jasper.

"Como un globo gigante," dije riéndome. "Pero estoy bien. Ustedes tengan cuidado y que tengan una buena noche, ¿está bien?"

"Sí, señora," todos respondieron.

Me quité los auriculares y los puse sobre el escritorio, mirando a Rose cuando se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

"Te ves como el infierno," me dijo en broma y guiñándome un ojo.

"Gracias. Tú también," dije riendo, encogiéndome de hombros. "No duermo bien sin Edward. Y hay un límite de películas de caricaturas que una mamá puede ver sin volverse loca," le dije, golpeando mi sien con mi dedo.

"Debimos habernos quedado juntas," murmuró Alice, viéndose casi igual que Rose. "La maldita casa estaba demasiado callada sin los ronquidos de Jazz."

Todas nos reímos, pero era cierto. Nuestros hombres eran nuestros guardianes, algunas veces nuestros cocineros, y nuestros mejores amigos. Había sido así desde el momento en que los conocimos.

Miramos hacia arriba a la cámara de seguridad cuando sonó una alerta de que la reja principal estaba siendo abierta. Reconocí al instante el BMW de Carlisle, pero no estaba solo. Otro coche se detuvo justo detrás de él, resultando ser el de Eleazar.

Los dos hombres salieron de sus vehículos, pero fue Eleazar el que habló primero.

"Debería patear tu trasero por todo el maldito bosque, hijo," gruñó lo bastante fuerte como para que lo escucháramos desde nuestros lugares adentro, señalando a mi esposo con su dedo.

"Joder, puedes _intentarlo_ ," dijo Edward con desdén, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Oh, demonios," Rose, Alice y yo murmuramos juntas, dirigiéndonos hacia la puerta.

"Makenna, quédate con Bethy y Caleb, por favor," dijo Rose antes acompañarnos afuera.

"Sí, claro," dijo en voz baja, pero era seguro que sus ojos no iban a dejar las cámaras de seguridad.

Salimos por las puertas de la oficina en silencio, Rose sosteniéndome a medida que nos acercamos a los tres hombres a través de la nieve. Edward estaba recargado contra la pared exterior de su carpintería, agarrando la pala para la nieve casualmente con su mano.

"¿Cómo demonios lo hiciste, Edward?" Espetó Eleazar, su rostro rojo por la ira y veneno mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"¡Maldición, sabes muy bien qué! ¿Dónde estuviste la semana pasada?" Preguntó Eleazar, su actitud calmándose un poco, porque mi esposo no se inmutaba. En lo absoluto.

"Texas," dijo Edward como si nada encogiéndose de hombros. "El padre de Jasper necesitaba algunas reparaciones en su casa después de una tormenta. Em, J, y yo volamos allá para ayudarle."

"Mmmm," dijo El con burla, viéndolo con incredulidad. " _Casualmente_ vuelas a Texas al mismo tiempo que transporto prisioneros a Guantanamo Bay, _a sabiendas_ que nos detendríamos en Texas para cargar combustible."

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba, y mi cabeza se giró hacia Rose. " _No lo hicieron_ ," le siseé.

Suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros. Alice resopló, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras continuábamos escuchando.

"¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Edward?" Preguntó El, sonando ahora resignado con todo.

"El," finalmente Carlisle interrumpió, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su cuñado. "Cristo, hijo, ¿ordenaste la muerte de Kenny Porter y lo llevaste a cabo?"

Tan solo el nombre pareció provocar que la máscara de tranquilidad de Edward cayera y se hiciera añicos, porque su puño golpeó y abrió una grieta en la pared del cobertizo junto a él.

"¿Pensaste que me olvidaría de esa mierda?" Gritó, arrojando la pala al suelo. "Puso una puta pistola en la cabeza de mi niña. ¡Amenazó a Bethy, la mató de hambre, le dio medicina para la tos para callarla, y se rio mientras lo hacía, papá! Bethy todavía tiene pesadillas de 'El Hombre Malo'."

Hice una mueca, pero él tenía razón. De vez en cuando Bethy entraba corriendo en nuestra habitación muy tarde en la noche, abriéndose paso entre nosotros después de tener una pesadilla. Ahora eran menos que al principio, pero sabía que le molestaban a Edward. Qué tanto le molestaba, no tenía idea. Hasta ahora.

El suspiró, sus manos cayendo a sus costados en un gesto de derrota. "Maldita sea, Edward," gimió, rodando los ojos. "Hubiese pasado el resto de su vida encerrado como un terrorista."

"No. Era. Suficiente," gruñó Edward. Otra vez, su puño golpeó el costado de la carpintería. "Tuviste suerte de que esperé hasta que terminaste tu caso. Puedes quedarte con los otros dos testigos.

Kenny estaba muerto en el segundo que puso el arma en la cabeza de Bethy el día que me la quitó. _Joder, justo enfrente de mí_." Edward se irguió en toda su altura, prácticamente ensanchándose a medida que se acercaba a Eleazar. "Ahora… ¿estás aquí para arrestarme por algo?"

"¡Demonios, no!" Se burló Eleazar, ondeando su mano sin darle importancia, pero Carlisle dio un paso hacia delante de todos modos, colocándose como una protección para su hijo. "No tengo ninguna maldita prueba de que fuiste tú. Fue un puto golpe perfecto. Haciéndolo parecer como un suicidio."

La boca de Edward se curveó un poco con orgullo, pero no dijo nada mientras cogía de nuevo la pala, sus ojos alcanzando a vernos. De pronto, la culpa invadió su rostro.

Rose suspiró, diciendo, "Tenía el presentimiento de que estaban tramando algo. Esos tres estuvieron bastante sospechosos un día antes de que se fueran."

"No puedo decir que los culpo," murmuró Alice, encogiéndose de hombros cuando la miramos. "No puedo, Bells. Lo siento. Jasper dijo que nunca había visto a Edward tan destrozado que cuando vio a Bethy alejarse con un arma apuntando a su cabeza. Algo sobre ese secuestro nos cambió a todos."

Froté mi estómago donde Samuel estaba dando pataditas. Parecía reaccionar cuando mis emociones estaban excitadas—buenas o malas. Y en ese momento, no estaba segura de lo que estaba sintiendo, salvo algo traicionada. Edward pudo haberme dicho lo que había estado planeando.

Rose y Alice volvieron a entrar a la oficina cuando Edward se dirigía hacia mí, y tenía la sensación de que Jasper y Emmett estaban por recibir un sermón. Carlisle acompañó a Eleazar a su coche, y seguían conversando cuando mi esposo quedó de pie frente a mí.

"Bella, yo…" Comenzó a decir, pero levanté mi mano.

"No digas nada," le dije, viendo su mano que ahora sangraba. "Llévame de vuelta a la casa."

Bufó, pero gentilmente tomó mi brazo y me guio por la resbalosa nieve y al subir los escalones del porche. Una vez que estuvimos dentro, me di la vuelta hacia él.

"Al baño, ahora. Voy a limpiarte esa mano," le dije.

Asintió, sus hombros cayeron un poco cuando lo seguía por el pasillo hacia nuestra habitación. No dijo nada hasta que se dejó caer en el inodoro cerrado. Me miró, sus ojos de un verde profundo y contrito.

"S-Siento n-no ha-abértelo d-dicho," tartamudeó en voz baja, mirando hacia sus pies y no a mis ojos.

Levanté la mano, agarrando el cierre de su sudadera, y lo bajé, dejando al descubierto una sencilla camiseta blanca debajo. Él se la quitó, pasando con cuidado su mano herida por la manga. Puse su brazo sobre el tocador, y podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí mientras sacaba el _kit_ de primeros auxilios.

"Eso fue jodidamente estúpido, Edward," le dije en voz baja, sacudiendo mi cabeza y comenzando a limpiar sus nudillos. "Podrías haberla jodido. Pudo haberte arrestado, de verdad."

"No hubiese p…"

Le levanté una ceja. "Ahora _no_ es el momento para que te pongas todo engreído y esa mierda. ¿Cómo supiste cuándo ir?"

"Felix," murmuró, desviando su mirada de mí. "Sabía lo que quería, y estaba de acuerdo. Lo hizo a espaldas de El como un favor para mí—por _Bethy_. Estaba con el equipo de traslado y nos dio una… oportunidad."

"Y el padre de Jasper… ¿Todo eso fueron pendejadas?"

"No," resopló sin humor. "No, solo fue una excelente coartada en un buen momento."

Apliqué toquecitos de medicina antibacterial en la piel abierta, mirándolo. "Creía que podrías olvidarte de esto después de Lilith. Eso debió haber sido suficiente," le dije, pero seguía mirando hacia la ducha y no hacia mí. "Este es el último golpe flagrante que organizas, Edward. Lo digo en serio."

Su cabeza giró de golpe, y al fin encontró mi mirada. La suya era penetrante, pero todavía llena de preocupación, como la de un niño regañado. El hombre le temía a mi temperamento, pero su trasero era osado cuando se trataba de ir a prisión por matar a un insignificante idiota que había amenazado a su familia.

"Mira, lo entiendo," le dije con un suspiro, cogiendo un rollo de gasa. "Créeme, casi tiré del gatillo frente a Kenny cuando ustedes lo estaban interrogando, pero tú ya no eres un mercenario. Querías salir de eso. Vas a permanecer fuera de eso. Ahora que todos los involucrados en esa mierda ya no existen, puedes retirarte oficialmente de ese caso. ¿Entendido?"

Asintió despacio, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente de mi rostro, a su mano y a mi vientre, pero seguía callado. Solo sus dedos se movieron cuando vendé su mano.

Dejé escapar un profundo suspiro, agarrando su fuerte mandíbula y forzándolo a mirarme. "Casi te pierdo, Edward. No voy a pasar por eso de nuevo. Algo podía haber salido mal con solo ustedes tres," le dije, cogiendo su mano herida para asegurarme que estuviera bien vendada. "Te lo dije antes. Trabajas para mí, o no trabajas en nada, o incluso puedes hacer muebles todo el maldito día, pero tu sentido de la venganza es demasiado. Pensé que te habías sentido mal por como ocurrieron las cosas con Lilith, ¿y luego vas y haces esto?"

"Se acabó, Bella," dijo simplemente, pero con firmeza, su frente arrugándose. "Esto fue diferente. Es solo que… no pude…"

"Lo _sé_ ," dije con un bufido, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Para ser honestos, me había olvidado por completo de él. Ese hombre era un repugnante _troll_. Pudo haberse podrido en Cuba, cariño."

"No," gruñó en voz baja, su mano herida cerrándose en un puño, y vi lo que _realmente_ le había hecho a mi esposo el ver que le quitaran a su hija.

Lo había hecho que se cagara del susto. Se había sentido inútil, como un fracaso, porque no pudo llegar a su bebé cuando ella más lo necesitaba. No pudo haber evitado nada de la mierda que Bethy pasó mientras estaba fuera de su vista, y seguramente viviría toda su vida viendo el cañón de esa arma pegado a la cabeza de una niña de tres años cada vez que cerrara los ojos. Y probablemente todo se había intensificado cuando Felix llamó. Edward había visto un medio para un fin.

"Lo siento," le susurré, tomando su rostro entre mis manos. "Es mi culpa que toda esta mierda con Lilith comenzara en primer lugar. Lo siento por todo. No tienes idea. Bethy, tú, Sam… todo es por mi culpa, porque no pude en ese entonces mantener mi boca cerrada."

"No, Bella," dijo con un jadeo, poniéndome entre sus piernas. "Nadie te culpa, bebé. Lo juro. Lilith tomó una decisión, justo como Kenny lo hizo." Me rodeó con sus brazos, plantando besos en mi pancita, solo para poner su barbilla encima de ella, como si fuera un estante. "Tenía que terminarlo, dulzura. Es solo que no podía permitir que se saliera con la suya, y siguió siendo pomposo hasta el final. Siento no haberte dicho la verdad. Siento haberte molestado. Es la última vez, _jamás_ volverá a suceder."

Besé su frente, inhalando profundamente su aroma—el vigorizante aire libre, madera lijada, y champú. "Amo que puedas protegernos, Edward. Me encanta que no permitirías que una mosca volara cerca de nosotros. Esa es una parte de ti que amo profundamente, pero un simple golpe—sin que nos informaran—pudo haber terminado mal."

"Alec sabía."

Bufé una carcajada sin humor. "Por supuesto que sabía." Edward sonrió con suficiencia, pero me dejó apartarme un poco de él para continuar. "En una emergencia, nuestras vidas están en tus manos. Prométeme que se acabó. Tú querías terminar con esto, bebé."

"Eso quiero. Terminó," recalcó, en su rostro la imagen de la sinceridad. "Kenny fue el final de eso."

Estudié su rostro y vi que hablaba en serio. Ahora podía decirle a su hija que "El Hombre Malo" había desaparecido por completo, muerto y enterrado la próxima vez que tuviera una pesadilla. Necesitaba resolverlo. Y lo hizo. Permanentemente. No era que me molestara lo que había hecho; era que lo había hecho a mis espaldas. Podría haber salido lastimado o muerto o incluso arrestado, y no hubiese sabido por qué hasta que todo hubiese terminado.

Alcancé a ver su nuevo tatuaje, el escudo de la familia Cullen, asomándose justo por debajo de su camiseta blanca. Significaba que la familia es primero. Y eso fue lo que él hizo—puso a su familia por encima de todo lo demás. Se había hecho cargo de la última amenaza que quedaba—sin importar que el pendejo hubiese estado en prisión por el resto de su vida. Esa mierda no era importante para Edward. Extendí mi mano y tracé con mi dedo la elegante voluta, comprendiendo totalmente. Sí, se había sentido mal cuando le disparó a Lilith, pero la detuvo justo a tiempo, se llenó de orgullo cuando tuvo éxito en atraparla. Sí, mintió sobre dónde había estado, pero lo hizo para protegerme, porque el estrés era algo que yo no podía soportar, y nada podía pasarme a mí o Samuel en lo que respecta a mi esposo. Pero fueron las pesadillas de Bethy las que habían provocado este golpe, este error de juicio, porque era el recordatorio más difícil de todos. Era como una bofetada en su rostro cuando ella subía a nuestra cama, aferrándose a su papi como si el infierno mismo la persiguiera. Y solo por eso. Simplemente… _lo entendí_.

"No me vuelvas a mentir," le dije suavemente, olvidándome de todo, porque estaba hecho y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. De hecho, en el fondo, estaba orgullosa de él, de alguna forma; había cerrado el capítulo por completo con un giro de acontecimientos aterrador. "No hubiese podido llegar a ti para ayudarte, si algo hubiese salido mal."

"No lo haré, bebé," me prometió, sacudiendo su cabeza y dejando otro beso en mi estómago. "Samuel, dile a mami que nadie cuida mis espaldas como ella lo hace, pero que—" Me sonrió "—no debería estresarse."

"Cierra la boca," me reí y gemí al mismo tiempo, rodando mis ojos. "No te ayudará el que te pongas todo lindo en este momento."

Se rio entre dientes, sus mejillas tornándose ligeramente rosadas. "Bien," dijo con un suspiro, su frente posándose en mi vientre. "Te amo. Lo siento. Todo terminó, dulzura. Necesitaba ponerle fin. A todo."

Asentí y suspiré, y otra vez, no podía culparlo. Alice tenía razón. El secuestro de Bethy nos había cambiado a todos. Nos hicimos más cautelosos y vengativos, iracundos y muy temerosos. Demonios, podía imaginar que Jasper y Emmett solo le habían añadido leña al fuego una vez que se enteraron del traslado de Kenny de Washington a Cuba.

Samuel dio una buena patada, justo donde descansaba la frente de Edward, y los dos nos reímos. Edward se echó hacia atrás y pasó sus dedos suavemente sobre el lugar.

Solté unas risitas. "Sí, y eso también va por mí."

"Me parece justo… de los dos," dijo Edward con una risita, besando mi pancita, y luego tirando de mí hacia sus labios. "Es contigo, amor. Siempre será contigo con quién quiero trabajar. No haciendo muebles, no como un holgazán en la casa todo el día… _contigo_."

"Excelente. Entonces compórtate, por favor."

"Lo haré. Lo prometo."

~oOo~

 **EDWARD**

Tres meses después… Marzo.

"¿Señor Cullen?" Oí detrás de mí mientras me paseaba como un león enjaulado en el cuarto de hospital de Bella.

Todavía traía puesta la ropa de hospital que había estado usando cuando me echaron de la sala de partos. Mi cabeza giró de golpe para ver a la doctora Sandler, y mi corazón voló y se cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo.

"Él está perfectamente sano," me dijo con una radiante sonrisa, entregándome a Samuel. "Tal vez lo sacamos antes, pero no te darías cuenta. Es un niño fuerte de casi cuatro kilos."

Parpadeé para contener las lágrimas, mis brazos temblaban mientras lo tomaba de sus manos. Y Dios, era jodidamente perfecto. Se me quedó viendo con enormes ojos marrones igualitos a los de su madre, y podía ver que su cabello era solo un tono más oscuro que el mío.

"¿Y Bella?" Dije con voz ronca, mirando a la doctora.

"Está bien y estable, pero como sabes, está inconsciente. La traeremos en unos minutos," respondió con calma, colocando una mano sobre mi hombro. "Ella está _bien_ , Edward. Lo sacamos antes, porque estaba causando demasiado estrés en ella."

Asentí, pasando saliva nerviosamente y mirando a mi hijo. Bella había intentado _con todas sus putas fuerzas_ mantenerse calmada, incluso yendo tan lejos como para confinarse en cama las últimas semanas, pero Samuel había causado estragos en ella, y al verlo, podía ver por qué. Estaba grande y fuerte. Se retorció en la manta en que lo habían envuelto, murmurando su descontento por estar lejos de ella.

"Paciencia, amiguito," dije con un suspiro, presionando mi labios en su frente. "También quiero verla."

"¿Sabe?" La doctora Sandler dijo con una sonrisa irónica, "hay un grupo insufrible de gente afuera en la sala de espera…"

Sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Sí, no puedo llevarlos a ninguna otra parte, en serio."

Se rio entre dientes y asintió. "Sí, bueno… Tal vez si les muestra la prueba, puedan calmarse. Porque hay una cosa pequeñita allí que no puede quedarse quieta para salvar su vida," dijo orgullosa, porque ella había sido el la médico que asistió el parto de Bethy.

"Entendido," dije riéndome, besando nuevamente la frente de Samuel. Volví a mirarla. "Gracias. Podría…"

"Iré a buscarlo _personalmente_ cuando traigamos a Bella de vuelta a su cuarto, Edward," me recalcó, agarrándome mis hombros y encaminándome hacia el pasillo. "Vaya a presumir, papá. Es tan lindo como sus padres."

Me eché a reír, porque habíamos elegido a la mejor médico para la personalidad de Bella y la mía, sin mencionar que era una gineco-obstetra fenomenal. Supo exactamente lo que necesitábamos escuchar en los últimos nueve meses. Nunca se contuvo de expresar su desaprobación sobre algo, pero permanecía calmada, usaba el humor para conseguir que nos concentráramos, y nunca nos dejó entrar en pánico.

"Ya voy, ya voy," le dije, guiñándole un ojo caminando por el pasillo. Miré a Samuel, que parecía estar solo un poco abrumado por todas las luces brillantes y movimiento, pero le susurré, "Oh, prepárate, hombrecito. Esto será… algo."

Usando mi hombro, empujé la puerta de la sala de espera sin hacer ruido, sacudiendo mi cabeza a la vista frente a mí. Toda mi familia y equipo prácticamente se habían apoderado de la maldita sala. Jasper estaba sentado con Alice en la esquina, la cabeza de ella en su hombro. Emmett estaba en el suelo con el bebé Caleb, que estos días era la definición de problemas que gatean, mientras Makenna, Wes, y Rose estaban tratando de ocupar el tiempo de Bethy con libros, juguetes y crayones. Y eso era tan solo en un lado de la sala.

En el otro lado, estaba Alec y Sarah—que se habían casado el mes anterior en una pequeña y rápida ceremonia —y Abby, que se estaba riendo con Kurt por algún juego que estaban jugando en su teléfono. Tía Kate, Mickey, y Obie estaban viendo la televisión en la esquina, aunque todos tenían los ojos vidriosos, obviamente sin ver una maldita cosa de lo que estaban pasando. Esme y Eleazar estaban juntos en una esquina, enfrascados en una conversación en susurros.

Todos estaban preocupados, porque había sido una emergencia, y estoy seguro que todos se asustaron cuando la doctora dijo que iba a sacar a Samuel antes. No que mi trasero estuviera mejor, porque estuve a punto de derrumbarme en la sala de partos.

Pero la figura más importante estaba frente a la ventana, su frente prácticamente pegada al vidrio mientras miraba sin ver hacia el clima lluvioso de Seattle. Mi papá estaba retorciendo sus manos nerviosamente detrás de su espalda, su color casi cenizo, porque su amor por mí y Bella no tenía límites. Casi estaba enfermo de la preocupación.

"¡Papi!" Escuché, y todos los ojos se posaron en mí.

Puse un dedo en mis labios, y Bethy sonrió y asintió, pero fue la primera en llegar a nosotros. Me arrodillé, y ella se acercó para mirar.

"Ven aquí, hermanita mayor," le dije, besando su sien. "Tu hermanito es simplemente perfecto," le dije, pero fue también para el resto de la sala, y pude sentir como un poco de la tensión desapareció.

"Es lindo," dijo con una risita, usando mi hombro para acercarse. "Pero aun así huele raro."

Me eché a reír, besando ruidosamente su cuello. "Tú también eras linda y olías raro."

"Nuh uh," canturreó, todavía riéndose. "¿Dónde está mami?"

Y tenía que ser la niña de ahora cuatro años la que hiciera la pregunta difícil, porque a pesar de mi felicidad por el bultito en mis brazos, estaba malditamente seguro que mi preocupación estaba escrita en todo mi puñetero rostro, como un anuncio luminoso. Coloqué mi mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, presionando mis labios en su frente, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que inhalaba el dulce aroma de su champú. Los recuerdos de alarmas y pitidos en la sala de partos hicieron que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

"¿Edward, hijo?" Mi papá me apremió, su voz un poco temblorosa.

Asentí en señal de que lo había escuchado, pero le respondí a mi hija. "Mami está durmiendo," le dije. "Comenzó a sentirse muy débil, así que decidieron que Samuel debía irse antes a casa con nosotros. Tuvieron que darle algo para calmarla y que durmiera. Despertará pronto, pequeña dulzura."

Se liberó otro poco de tensión en la sala, y algunas de las chicas se sentaron en alivio. Esme se sorbió un poco la nariz, y levanté la vista para verla, y luego de vuelta a Bethy, porque mi pequeña me miraba como si no me creyera. Podía detectar las pendejadas a un kilómetro de distancia—igual que su madre.

"Relájate, cariño," dije en voz baja, tocando su rostro y haciendo que me mirara a los ojos. "También estoy preocupado, pero me dijeron que mami va estar bien."

Asintió, mirándome con confianza y esperanza pura.

Finalmente me puse de pie para presumir a mi hijo. La mayoría de las declaraciones me hicieron reír, y se acercaron a mí de todas direcciones.

"¡Se ve igualito a Bethy cuando nació!"

"¡Oh, las mejillas regordetas!"

"Tiene los ojos de Bella."

"¡Pero tu cabello!"

Me reí con ese último comentario, porque le quitamos a Samuel su gorrita, y en efecto, su cabello apuntaba para todas partes, igual que el mío. Pero fue la voz de mi padre que detuvo a todos.

"Se ve igualito a ti en el día que naciste," me dijo, rogándome con ojos silenciosos y suplicantes que le permitiera cargar a mi hijo.

"Aquí tienes, _Poppy_ ," le dije con un suspiro, entregándoselo. "¿Puedes recordar lo de hace tanto tiempo atrás, viejo?"

"Cállate, hijo," dijo riéndose, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "No eres tan viejo. Demonios, no _soy_ tan viejo."

Sonreí, pero sentí un tirón en mi manga, y dejé que Esme me apartara de todos.

"¿Qué pasó?" Me preguntó, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. "Te ves enfermo de la preocupación."

"Ella…" Dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza y bajando la vista a mis pies. "Empezó a decaer. Por lo que pasaron de monitorear sus contracciones, a sacar a Samuel… así," susurré, tronando mis dedos. "Joder, Esme… nunca había estado tan asustado. Todas esas alarmas se activaron, ella no podía hablar… ni siquiera cuando Bella ha tenido armas apuntando a su cabeza, nunca he estado tan asustado."

"Era un enemigo con el que no podías pelear, hijo. Esa es la razón," me dijo para tranquilizarme, acariciando mi brazo. "¿Qué te dijeron?"

"Que está bien, estable," dije con voz ronca, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza. "Está en recuperación."

"Entonces, tienes que confiar en ellos, Edward," me dijo, siempre la voz tranquilizadora.

Estaba negando antes de que siquiera terminara. "Me sentiré mejor cuando ella me lo diga. Cuando esté despierta y dándome órdenes, entonces estaré bien."

Sonrió, sorbiéndose la nariz y soltando una risita. "Me parece bien, hijo."

"¿Se quedarían tú y papá?" Solté de pronto. "Sé que en algún momento todos tendrán que regresar, pero podrían ustedes…"

"Por supuesto," me dijo, besando mi mejilla. "Nos quedaremos con Bethy también. ¿De acuerdo?"

Asentí, tragando grueso, pero los dos levantamos la vista cuando la doctora Sandler se recargó en la puerta de la sala de espera.

"¿Tengo que darte algo para calmarte, Edward?" Dijo con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos. " _Ella está bien_. Y está de vuelta en su habitación. Sigue dormida, pero despertará en un momento."

Sonreí, porque toda la sala se rio de lo que me preguntó. Mi padre me entregó a Samuel de nuevo, y dejé un beso de alivio en su manita que se había escapado de su manta.

"¿Puedo verla?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, por supuesto."

"Papi," dijo Bethy entusiasmada, apresurándose hacia mí, pero mi papá la cargó.

"Todavía no, pequeña," le canturreó. "Pronto podrás ver a mami, pero vamos abajo a ver qué tipo de helado podemos encontrar, ¿eh?"

"¿De fresa?" Le preguntó, y me reí entre dientes, porque mi pequeña no se cansaba del helado de fresa.

"Esperemos que tengan de fresa, _Bambina_ ," dijo Alec riendo, tocando su barbilla con sus dedos.

"No, chocolate," dijo Abby en voz baja, sonriéndole a Alec, que la cargó con una carcajada.

"¡Olvídense de eso!" Dijo Emmett con su vozarrón. "Hay una tienda justo a la vuelta de la esquina. Todos vamos a ir," canturreó, rebotando a un risueño Caleb—que era la viva imagen de su padre, hasta en su sonrisa con hoyuelos—en sus enormes brazos, pero cuando pasó junto a mí, me susurró. "Ve… ve con tu chica. Te dejaremos en paz por un rato, ¿eh?"

Asentí, siguiendo a la doctora de vuelta a la habitación de Bella.

~oOo~

 **BELLA**

Luché para liberarme de la sensación de estar rodeada por una espesa bruma. Me sentía pesada y lánguida, incapaz de abrir mis ojos todavía. Mi cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera oprimido, y adolorido con cada respiración que daba, pero fue el sonido agudo del descontento de un bebé lo que me trajo de vuelta al presente.

 _Samuel._

"Tranquilo, Samuel," oí a la voz más dulce tratar de tranquilizarlo—una voz que asociaba con tranquilidad y confort. "Va a despertar pronto. Es la persona más fuerte que conozco, amiguito. Créeme."

Samuel pareció alegar con gorgoteos en respuesta, lo que solo provocó que mi esposo se riera bajito.

"Oh, ya veo," dijo con una risita. "Vas a ser el niño de mami, ¿verdad? No puedo culparte…"

Quería reírme de los dos. Necesité de todas mis fuerzas para obligar a mis ojos a abrirse, solo para cerrarlos con fuerza de nuevo para hacerlos que enfocaran. Cuando finalmente pude ver alrededor de mi habitación, clavé la mirada en mis dos hombres. Edward estaba prácticamente hecho un ovillo en torno a Samuel, sentado de lado a lo largo del sofá frente a la ventana. Sus rodillas dobladas, sus pies apoyados sobre el sofá, y su espalda recargada en el reposabrazos, pero sus brazos rodeaban un ruidoso bultito de mantas azules.

"Es hermosa e inteligente… y muy valiente, hombrecito. No tienes idea por lo que tuvo que pasar para traerte aquí," le susurró, pero podía escuchar el efecto que el miedo, la preocupación, el estrés tenían en él.

Hice una mueca, recordando cómo no había podido moverme, o hablar. Recordé que le dijeron a Edward que iban a sacar a Samuel en ese momento, pero después de eso, todo se puso borroso. Sin embargo, estaba segura que mi esposo se refería a cada difícil paso durante mi embarazo.

"E-Ella ya t-te a-ama t-tanto," le balbuceó a Samuel, su voz quebrándose un poco. "Y eso es _importantísimo_ , peque, porque cuando mami ama a alguien, no estoy seguro de que exista algo que no haga por esa persona."

Parpadeé para contener las lágrimas, sacudí mi cabeza, y finalmente dije, "Hey…" Mi voz era baja y rasposa, pero su cabeza se levantó de golpe.

"Cristo, Bella," dijo con un jadeo, levantándose con cuidado del sofá e inclinándose hacia mí, con nuestro hijo aun en la curva de su brazo. "Estaba tan preocupado, bebé."

"¿Él está? Quiero decir… todo está…" Comencé a decir, sin saber lo que estaba preguntando, porque los últimos momentos que estuve despierta habían sido realmente atemorizantes.

"Oh, Dios," dijo Edward, su frente arrugándose, pero la sonrisa más grande y dulce fue apareciendo en su rostro. "Es malditamente perfecto, amor. Toma," me dijo, sentándose con cuidado en la orilla de mi cama. "Creo que es hora de que ustedes dos se conozcan… um, cara a cara," dijo con una risita, dándose la vuelta hasta que pudo acostar a Samuel sobre mi pecho.

Las lágrimas caían por mi rostro al ver el pequeño clon de su padre—todo a excepción de mis ojos. Samuel era cada sueño, cada idea que tuve desde que me había enterado que estaba otra vez embarazada, solo que más. Era otro Edward, y era simplemente… perfecto.

"Hola, Samuel," dije sorbiéndome la nariz y sonriendo al mismo tiempo, inclinándome hacia el beso de Edward en mi sien. Con cansancio, levanté mis manos para sostenerlo. "Tienes que ser el hombre más guapo que jamás haya visto," me reí bajito, trazando sus adorables rasgos.

Edward se echó a reír, pegando su frente a mi sien, pero se le escapó un suspiro tembloroso en mi oído, como si lo hubiese estado conteniendo por siempre. "Mierda, dulzura, me alegra que estés bien. Hiciste que me cagara del miedo. No vuelvas a hacer esa mierda de nuevo."

Asentí en silencio, volviéndome para acariciar con mi nariz su rostro sin afeitar, porque sabía que había estado bastante frenético en la sala de partos. "Lo siento," le susurré, tratando de besar cualquier parte de mi esposo que pudiera alcanzar, al fin haciendo contacto con su barbilla. "¿Qué pasó?"

Bufó, levantándose nuevamente y pasando saliva con nerviosismo mientras jugueteaba con la manta de Samuel, su sombrero, solo para permitir por último que su manita envolviera su dedo, su ceño frunciéndose ligeramente. "Él estaba listo," dijo simplemente, encogiendo un solo hombro. "Te estaba agotando, Bella, pero me dijeron que estabas bien, y que él estaba bien. Es un chico fuerte de casi cuatro kilos," dijo, sonriendo cuando Samuel soltó un largo y contento suspiro mientras me miraba. "¿Ves, peque? Te dije que mami era hermosa," le susurró, besando otra vez su cabeza, solo que esta vez, su mano tocaba mi rostro, metiendo mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. "Necesito informarles que estás despierta, bebé."

"No… todavía no," solté, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Déjame tenerlos a los dos… solo por un minuto. ¿Está bien?"

Sabía que lo más probable es que hubiese un grupo grande de personas esperando escuchar algo. Sabía que era probable que mi pequeña estuviese subiendo por las paredes. Y sabía que eventualmente, la vida tenía que seguir en un curso completamente diferente, pero solo quería, seguir acurrucada con mis chicos.

"Claro, amor," dijo Edward con voz tranquilizadora, deslizando sus dedos por mi mejilla y debajo de mi barbilla, solo para llevar mis labios suavemente a los suyos. Se movió de nuevo, con cuidado y recostándose lentamente a mi lado. Deslizó su brazo por debajo de mi cabeza, acurrucándonos a los dos con él.

"¿Quién está aquí?" Le pregunté.

"Todo el mundo," dijo riéndose. "Y algunos más."

Sonreí y asentí, inclinándome finalmente para besar a Samuel que se estaba quedando dormido. "¿Y Bethy?"

"Piensa que huele raro, pero que es 'lindo'."

Solté unas risitas, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás a su brazo, y giré la cabeza para encararlo. "¿Le dijiste que ella también estuvo así?"

"Sí," dijo riéndose. "No se lo tomó muy bien."

"Apuesto a que no," dije con una risita. "No puedes decirle a una _chica_ que huele raro, Edward. ¿Qué pasa contigo?"

Se rio entre dientes, enterrando su rostro en mi cabello. "Quiere verte, bebé. Probablemente este trepando un costado de mi padre y bajando por el otro, porque él fue lo bastante brillante como para llevar a todos los niños por helado."

Asentí, suspiré, y lo miré. "Está bien," al fin transigí, cerrando los ojos cuando sus labios tocaron mi frente.

Poco a poco se zafó de nosotros, pero tomó a Samuel. "Vamos a dejarlo dormir, Bella. Tuvo un día ocupado." Sonrió cuando solté una risita, lanzando un guiño en mi dirección, pero rodó la cuna a un lado de la cama de hospital, acostando a Samuel con tanto cuidado que apenas se removió.

Se irguió en toda su altura, y fue entonces que noté que se había cambiado de nuevo a su ropa normal— _jeans_ y una camisa negra con las mangas arremangadas. Sus hombros estaban anchos, orgullosos al mirar a su hijo, a pesar de que se veía agotado. Su cabello era un caos tan _sexy_ que solo podía imaginar cuántas veces había tirado de él en frustración.

Me dio mi sonrisa torcida favorita, pasó una mano por su cabello probablemente por millonésima vez, y dijo, "Volveré en un momento, dulzura."

El solo verlo caminar hacia la puerta me hizo darme cuenta de que algo faltaba, que algo se había ignorado desde que había abierto los ojos. Su mano se extendió hacia la puerta, pero lo detuve, porque parecía estar cargando el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, como si estuviera un poco perdido, y como si hubiese corrido el largo de cuarenta campos de fútbol. Era fuerte y alto, era guapo y dulce, y era la columna en la que todos nos apoyábamos. De pronto, mi amor por Edward era abrumador.

"Edward, espera," le dije, lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro. "De verdad siento mucho haberte asustado. Te amo tanto."

Cruzó la habitación en un instante, sus manos apoyándose a cada lado de mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que presionaba frenéticamente sus labios en los míos.

"Dios, Bella," dijo con voz rasposa, liberando al fin sus emociones. "Está bien, amor. No tienes que disculparte conmigo. Lo hiciste _jodidamente bien_ ," susurró con urgencia contra mis labios. "S-Solo e-estoy f-feliz d-de q-que l-los d-dos e-estén b-bien," balbuceó de forma adorable. "También te amo… joder, demasiado."

Tomé ambos lados de su rostro, mirándolo. "Necesitabas saberlo…"

Sonrió, negando, pero me besó suavemente. "Oh, lo sé… lo has hecho todo por mí, amor. Lo sé, de verdad…"

Asentí, besándolo antes de que se apartara para ponerse de pie nuevamente.

"Ahora, déjame ir por ellos antes de que tengamos una revuelta en la sala de espera," me dijo, frotando su rostro bruscamente. Cogió mi mano, besando el dorso de ella. "Han estado preocupados por ti."

Dicho eso, me dio una última mirada y salió hacia el pasillo. Giré mi cabeza, viendo a mi bebé dormir, y suspiré con una satisfacción perfecta. Superamos todas las adversidades que posiblemente puedas imaginar, solo para llegar a dónde estamos. Mi nariz se arrugó al pensar en los malos momentos, pero me reí cuando pensé en algunos buenos, todos mientras miraba fijamente a Samuel.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y sonreí cuando Edward entró con Bethy sobre su hombro como un saco de papas, y lo estaba regañando.

"Bájame, papi," le ordenó. "Quiero ver a mami… _como debe de ser_. ¡No de cabeza!"

"No me dijiste eso," le replicó, girándola para bajarla al suelo.

Cubrí mi boca para ahogar mi risa cuando lo fulminó con la mirada antes de darse la vuelta.

"¡Mami!" Canturreó, apresurándose a un lado de la cama.

"Hola, niña hermosa," le dije, extendiendo mi mano para enroscar su cabello en mi dedo. "¿Te estás portando bien?"

"¡Sip!" Me dijo, asintiendo con vehemencia. " _Poppy_ nos compró helado, y jugué vencidas con tío Em para ver quién te veía primero."

Me eché a reír. "¿Y tú ganaste?"

"Sip," me dijo otra vez, con una sonrisa radiante como un rayo de sol.

"Las partidas siguen," se rio Edward, señalando con su pulgar detrás de él. "Apuesto por Esme."

"No te culpo," dije con una risita, levantando la vista cuando una enfermera entró en la habitación.

"¿Ya podemos ir a casa, mami?" Me preguntó, dándole a la enfermera una mirada mordaz cuando la mujer se puso frente a ella, pero Edward la cargó para que pudiera verme.

"Pronto, pequeña dulzura," le canturreó, besando su cuello. "Todos queremos a mami en casa pronto… han sido unas largas veinticuatro horas."

Lo miré a los ojos por un momento, sonriendo tiernamente al ver a mi familia. Me pregunté—solo por un momento—qué tanto cambiaría con la adición de Samuel. Me pregunté dónde hubiese terminado sin el fuerte, dulce y guapo hombre de pie frente a mí, en ese momento, diciéndole a nuestra hija en un adorable susurro lo que la enfermera me estaba haciendo.

La enfermera sonrió, dándome un guiño mientras me tomaba la presión arterial. "Creí que ese hombre suyo iba a volar el lugar cuando usted nos dio un poco de problemas, señora Cullen," me dijo en broma, aunque solo me estaba viendo a mí.

Me eché a reír, cubriendo mi rostro, porque no podía imaginarme lo que hubiese hecho si algo salía mal. Él era adorable, educado y amable. Era el mejor esposo y padre que una mujer siquiera podía concebir que existiera, pero se habría vuelto loco si algo salía mal. Ella no tenía idea de los ciertas que eran sus palabras.

Edward se rio entre dientes, rodando los ojos y sacudiendo su cabeza.

Le hice un gesto a ella para que se acercara, guiñándole un ojo a Edward. "Estoy segura que todos somos afortunados de no tener que averiguarlo."

Edward me dio una advertencia en la forma de una mortal ceja arqueada y un _sexy_ gesto de su cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, mis puertas del hospital se abrieron de golpe, permitiendo que todos entraran. Les sonreí a todos, aceptando sus abrazos, riéndome al escuchar sus exagerados susurros, y negando al ver a todos tratando de llegar a mí. Ellos eran—después de todo—mi loca familia, mis amigos cercanos. Pero fue a la cálida y firme mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, a la que me aferré, y al mirar a Edward, cerrando los ojos cuando plantó un largo y lento beso en mi frente, no podía sentirme más afortunada de lo que me sentía en ese momento.

~oOo~

Un año después… Marzo

Mis ojos rodaron dentro de mi cabeza cuando una mano cálida, fuerte, y callosa se deslizó sigilosamente debajo de mi camiseta, tomando mi seno de lleno y provocando que mi pezón se convirtiera en un pico alto y duro. Por un breve momento, recordé la primera vez que me quedé en la casa de Edward hace más de cinco años. Siempre parecía despertar caliente, con deseos de acurrucarse y lujurioso. Si ocurría que estuviésemos en cama al mismo tiempo, se despertaba acariciando, besando y restregándose. Estaba duro, pegándose a mí y raspando con sus dientes el punto justo debajo de mi oreja que me volvía loca. Susurraba cosas peligrosas y obscenas con voz rasposa que destilaba sexo, deseo carnal y amor—cosas que deseaba cada vez que él las decía.

Nada había cambiado.

"Cariño, viene gente…" Gemí, mi trasero arqueándose hacia atrás, hacia él, buscando algo, lo que sea. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba contra mi voluntad cuando se trataba de él, y probablemente siempre lo haría.

"La única que me importa que… _se venga_ eres tú, dulzura," bufó en mi oído, arrastrando su lengua por la parte de afuera.

Me reí bajito y gemí al mismo tiempo, sintiendo su sonrisa contra la piel de mi cuello. "Fiesta de cumpleaños, Edward… ¿recuerdas?"

"Sip," gruñó, deslizando su mano extendida por mi estómago y metiéndola por debajo de la cintura de mi ropa interior. "Lo recuerdo…"

Mi respiración se detuvo bruscamente en mi garganta cuando sus dedos parecían buscar exactamente el lugar donde lo quería, así que me rodé quedando de espaldas, mis piernas abriéndose, a pesar de lo mucho que teníamos que hacer hoy. Mis ojos se clavaron en unos oscuros, deseosos y un poco traviesos, y no pude contenerme de acercarlo a mí. Hombres anchos y fuertes se cernieron sobre mí, el codo de Edward se apoyó a un lado de mi cabeza, mientras la otra mano continuó su exploración de lo mucho que me afectaba.

"Mm, tan mojada, amor. ¿Estaba soñando conmigo de nuevo?" Canturreó, su voz fluida y aterciopelada contra mi garganta.

"Tal vez," bromeé, entrelazando mis dedos en su cabello y tirando de su rostro hacia el mío.

Estaba a punto de besarlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos se había levantado todavía. El aliento matutino no era importante cuando un hombre duro, fuerte y _sexy_ estaba restregando su polla contra tu pierna mientras te decía cómo quería tomarte de todas las formas imaginables. Simplemente a estas alturas no podían importarme menos los pequeñísimos detalles. Demonios, apenas si podía recordar mi nombre en ese momento. Pero fue el ruido sordo de pequeños pies lo que hizo que todo se detuviera.

Sonreí, pero suspiré en derrota, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás a la almohada al mismo tiempo que el pobre de Edward caía en mi pecho, se le escapó una pequeña risa mientras trataba de calmarse. Mis partes femeninas gritaron en protesta cuando su mano dejó mi ropa interior.

Nuestra puerta se abrió de par en par, y vi como mi guapo niño entraba a la habitación con sus piernas rollizas, pero todavía tambaleantes.

"Creo que es tiempo de una cama para un niño grande," murmuré, quitándome a Edward de encima.

"Sí, ya está terminada," dijo con un suspiro en respuesta, pero su mirada amorosa hacia nuestro pequeñito era difícil de ignorar. "La voy a instalar hoy."

Nuestro niño de un año era muy inteligente y muy fuerte para su propio bien. Se había estado escapando de su cuna por unas semanas ya, y su actividad mañanera favorita era correr hacia nosotros a primeras horas de la mañana. A Samuel le encantaba sus besos mañaneros.

"¡Mu-ma! ¡Pupii!" Samuel dijo sonriente por un lado de la cama al mismo tiempo que palmeaba el colchón, llevaba unos pantalones de pijama de camuflaje con pies incluidos y una camiseta con camuflaje que decía, "A mi mami le gustan los chicos malos" – un divertidísimo regalo de su tía Alice.

"Ahí está mi cumpleañero," canturreé, bajando mis manos y subiéndolo a la cama.

Se acurrucó a mí con unas risitas, su cuerpecito retorciéndose cada vez más cerca, porque él era mi monstruo mimoso. Mientras Bethy era un remolino las veinticuatro horas del día los siete días de la semana, al parecer, Samuel era mi dulce y cariñoso niño. Era tímido y divertido. Era callado y muy listo. Y seguía siendo el vivo retrato de Edward, a excepción de los profundos ojos chocolate que eran iguales a los míos.

Edward se rio entre dientes, estirándose a un lado de nosotros y apoyando la cabeza en su mano, su codo sobre mi almohada. "¿Escapaste de nuevo, eh, hombrecito?"

"Sí," dijo Samuel en voz baja con una dulce sonrisa e inclinando su cabeza.

"Dile a papi que eres demasiado genial como para que te detengan," le dije con una risita, besuqueando su cuello hasta que chilló y se retorció en mi regazo.

"Geal, Pupii…" Dijo entre risitas, lo que hizo reír a su papá.

"Estoy convencido de que eres parte… _mono_ ," gruñó Edward, tirando de su hijo hacia él y haciéndole cosquillas en su pancita.

"¡No!" Samuel se rio, sentándose derecho cuando su papá dejó de hacerle cosquillas.

Me reí de ambos, porque no podía evitarlo. Eran prácticamente idénticos, y tan lindos. Levanté mi mano, tratando de aplacar el cabello de Samuel, pero era inútil. El dormir, combinado con su locura natural, hacía imposible mantenerlo abajo.

"No te molestes," murmuró Edward con ironía. "No lograrás nada."

Me eché a reír, besando su mejilla. "¿Habla la experiencia, bebé?"

"No tienes idea," dijo con una risita, sacudiendo su cabeza y dando un profundo suspiro al presionar sus labios en la cima de la cabeza de Samuel. Se volvió hacia mí, besando un lado de mi cuello. "Ya que no puedo terminar lo que tanto deseaba, debería empezar con la mierda para el día," canturreó en mi oído, dándole a mi piel un último beso con la boca abierta.

"¡Mierda!" Dijo Samuel, y le rodé mis ojos a Edward.

Soltó una carcajada, levantándose de la cama. "Cien dólares al tarro de las groserías. Lo tengo," dijo con ironía, aun con una gigantesca sonrisa.

Me volví hacia mi pequeño. "Vamos a cambiarte de ropa, ¿de acuerdo, peque? Hay gente que vas a ver hoy," le dije, cargándolo y bajando de la cama.

Samuel asintió, soltando unas adorables risitas, "¡Gente!"

~oOo~

"Oh, es como Mini-Me **(1)** ," dijo Rose con una risita, haciendo un gesto hacia el otro lado del patio.

"Wow, ¡mira quién habla!" Me eché a reír, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás. "¿Has _visto_ a tus dos chicos últimamente?"

"Es cierto, ¿verdad?" Dijo con una risita, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Lo que es peor, Caleb tiene el sentido del humor de Emmett," se rio, señalando hacia la parrilla justo cuando un Caleb de dos años decidió rociar a su padre con una pistola de agua, lo que solo resultó en una persecución por mi patio. Aunque Emmett estaba permitiendo que su hijo pensara que se estaba escapando.

Pero fue en la carpintería donde se volvieron a posar mis ojos, y no pude contener mi sonrisa. Edward estaba sacando las partes de la nueva cama de niño grande de Samuel en la que había estado trabajando por semanas, preparándola para meterla a la casa, pero era la sombra frente a sus pies lo que era demasiado. Los dos estaban vestidos con pantalones cargo cortos color negro, tenis, camisetas blancas, y por supuesto, gorras de béisbol negras hacia atrás. Seguro que hice esa mierda a propósito.

Jasper, Carlisle, y Edward desmantelaron poco a poco la cuna de Samuel, almacenándola en el sótano. Pieza por pieza, metieron la nueva cama, instalándola con el nuevo colchón que habíamos comprado hace un mes. Sabíamos que era el momento, aunque parecía muy adecuado el instalarla el día de su cumpleaños.

Emmett avisó que los _hotdogs_ y hamburguesas estaban listos, y más gente de la que sabía que hacer con ella se le unió frente a las mesas que habíamos puesto juntas.

Me levanté del columpio del porche donde estaba sentada y caminé por el pasillo para ver cómo lucía la habitación de Samuel. Me apoyé en la puerta, viendo a Edward fijar las barras de seguridad a la nueva cama. Todos sus ayudantes—incluyendo al pequeño—lo había dejado ante la mención de comida.

"No van a funcionar," dije riéndome, encogiéndome de hombros cuando me miró por encima de su hombro. "Se va a seguir escapando."

"Bueno, duerme como las manecillas del reloj," dijo con una carcajada, enderezándose y admirando su trabajo. "Gira toda la maldita noche."

Mis ojos recorrieron a mi esposo hacia abajo y de vuelta hacia arriba, porque había iniciado algo esta mañana, y necesitaba desesperadamente que lo terminara. Estaba simplemente ardiente, parado allí con una camiseta que se aferraba a cada músculo de su cuerpo, sus capaces manos recogían lentamente todas sus herramientas.

"Mmmm, deberíamos intentar eso de girar… en cada dirección sobre la cama," ronroneé, recargándome contra la pared y mirando a través de mis pestañas. Tuve deseos de reír cuando su cabeza se giró en mi dirección como si estuviera en un pivote, sus ojos oscureciéndose al instante.

Sonrió sensualmente, su ceja levantándose a medida que caminaba hacia mí después de dejar caer otra vez sus herramientas sobre el colchón. "Mmm… _podemos_ ," gruñó, apoyando sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza. "Estoy seguro de que… _debemos_."

Sonreí, asintiendo despacio. "Oh, también estoy segura de que debemos. Solo lo estoy… comentando…"

"Creé un monstruo esta mañana, ¿verdad?" Me preguntó, su voz tomando un tono completamente diferente al mismo tiempo que rozaba con su nariz de mi mejilla a mi cuello. "Siento no poder haber terminado lo que comencé, amor. Créeme, tenía tantos deseos de verte venirte para mí. Me encanta escucharte gritar mi nombre a primeras horas de la puta mañana."

Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció ante el puro estado de ánimo sensual que prácticamente estaba exudando. Era como si el hombre pudiera accionar un interruptor. O tal vez yo lo accionaba y él solo reaccionaba.

Gemí, porque no pude contenerme cuando su cuerpo se pegó al mío, cuando sus dedos se deslizaron en mi cabello casi con fuerza, cuando sus labios mordisquearon con besos tentadores. Definitivamente no podía ignorar la forma en que me olió, como si necesitara el aroma de mi piel a fin de permanecer con vida, y la forma en que olía como a rayos de sol y madera cortada y humo de la parrilla. El toque de cerveza en su lengua fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Agarré los costados de su camiseta, acercándolo a mí al mismo tiempo que él se lanzaba hacia mi boca. Sonidos frenéticos, apresurados y húmedos llenaron la pequeña habitación cuando nos besamos como maniáticos, como adolescentes escapándose de los adultos, sin querer que los atraparan metiendo mano. Manos calientes agarraron mi trasero al mismo tiempo que sus caderas se pegaron a las mías. Las lenguas se deslizaron y arremolinaron juntas, imitando lo que Edward quería hacerme con otras partes de nuestros cuerpos.

Mis propios dedos encontraron su camino hacia parte de atrás de los pantalones cortos de Edward—amasando su trasero y provocando que empujara un poco hacia mí—y no hacia su cabello, porque por alguna retorcida y pervertida razón, quería que esa maldita gorra se quedara puesta cuando me tomara con fuerza.

"¡Mami!" La voz de Bethy sonó desde la puerta principal. "¡ _Nanny_ dice que es hora para el pastel de Sammy!"

La frente de Edward cayó sobre mi hombro, un "Joder," en un siseo, pero con una risita se escapó de sus labios.

No pude evitar reírme, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás a la pared con un suave ruido sordo. "Cristo, Edward, te aseguro que esto no ha terminado…" Le advertí, abrazando sus fuertes hombros con fuerza cuando se rio contra mi piel.

"Claro," concordó, besando mi mejilla, mi nariz, y por último mis labios, "pero al parecer, no deberíamos estar solos juntos…"

Sonreí, empujándolo para quitármelo de encima, gritando, "Ya vamos, Bethy. No vaya alguien a venir."

"No, tú no te vas a venir," dijo Edward con un puchero, poniendo los ojos en blanco al escuchar mi risa. "Podrías haberlo hecho, pero ya no…"

"¿Esa es la palabra del día, cariño?" Me ataqué de la risa, dejándolo solo en la habitación de Samuel para que aclarara su… cabeza.

Para cuando llegué a la mosquitera, todo lo que escuché fue, "¡Debió serlo, maldita sea!"

Todavía estaba riendo para cuando llegué a la mesa.

~oOo~

 **EDWARD**

"¡Sammy empezó!" Bethy protestó mientras llevábamos a ambos niños hacia el baño.

"¡Pastel!" Soltó Samuel solo para añadir más leña al fuego, estaba seguro de ello. Puede que solo tuviera un año, pero ya había aprendido cómo hacer enojar a su hermana.

"Él tiene un año, Bethy," dijo Bella con un suspiro, pero apenas podía contener su diversión, porque la guerra de comida había sido divertidísima.

"¡Y me lanzó pastel!" Mi hija replicó, sonando igualita a su madre cuando discutía.

Tuve que contener mi carcajada y mi sonrisa, solo sacudiendo mi cabeza y prácticamente llevando a la fuerza a mi hija por el pasillo. Demonios, tenía miedo de siquiera tocarla porque estaba cubierta de pastel y glaseado y lo que parecía ser ensalada de papa.

La fiesta había sido malditamente divertida. Toda nuestra familia y equipo se presentaron, trayendo a sus niños. Hubo _hotdogs_ y hamburguesas, refrescos y cerveza, incluso papas fritas y salsa, pero fue le pastel de cumpleaños lo que nos trajo a este momento, lo que nos trajo a una bañera llena de burbujas y agua caliente. Mi hijo—mientras todo el mundo estaba de espaldas al comenzar a irse por la noche, eso sí—había decidido que necesitaba más pastel de cumpleaños… con su pequeño puño, por supuesto. Sin embargo, cuando su hermana mayor le había dicho que no lo hiciera, agarro su puñito y se lo arrojó a ella. Y por Dios, si se había cabreado, resultando en la batalla de pastel del puñetero siglo.

"¡Desvístete!" Ordenó Bella, señalando a Bethy, su voz no daba oportunidad para un argumento al mismo tiempo que procedía a quitarle la ropa a Samuel.

Me reí bajito al ver el ofendido rostro de Bethy, pero me puse de cuclillas frente a ella. "Ven aquí, pequeña dulzura," dije con un suspiro, todavía sonriendo, pero cogí su camiseta para quitársela por encima de su cabeza.

"Él comenzó," me susurró solo a mí, señalando con su dedo detrás de ella, lo que provocó que al fin Bella esbozara una sonrisa.

"A veces, es mejor no interponerse entre un hombre y su comida, cariño," dije riéndome, encogiendo un hombro. "Sería como si yo te quitara tu tazón de palomitas cuando estás viendo una película."

"¡No lo harías!" Dijo con un jadeo.

"No, pero es la misma idea, Bethy," dije con una carcajada. "Era su pastel, su cumpleaños. Estaba festejando de la mejor forma que sabía."

"¡Pastel!" Samuel dijo, agarrando el rostro de Bella con sus dos manos regordetas.

"¡Yo no arrojé pastel cuando era un bebé!" Dijo con un bufido, levantando sus brazos ya que la había desvestido.

"Sí, lo hiciste," Bella y yo repetimos juntos mientras la metía a la bañera.

Mi rechoncho hijo ya estaba dentro, cubierto con burbujas y salpicando felizmente con un helicóptero de juguete en su mano.

"Me llevó una eternidad lograr quitar el pastel de las paredes de la cocina," murmuró Bella, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco cuando me reí nuevamente, pero me miró. "¿Puedes encargarte de… esto?" Dijo con un bufido, haciendo un gesto hacia la bañera llena de niños resbalosos. "Necesito preparar la nueva cama de Samuel."

"Sí, amor," dije con una risita, dándole una palmada en el trasero cuando salía del baño, lo que resultó en una mirada fulminante de ella y risitas de los niños.

"Mami está enojada," susurró Bethy, haciendo una torre de burbujas con forma de pirámide.

"Mami está… frustrada. Estoy muy seguro que es por mi culpa," le susurré en respuesta al sentarme en el banco junto a la bañera, porque era cierto.

Lo que había iniciado como una gloriosa sesión de besos a primeras horas de la mañana se había convertido en todo un día de provocaciones. Todo el día. _Todo el maldito día_. Deseaba a Bella casi hasta el punto de llorar y hacer pucheros, pero no había habido ni una oportunidad, y cuando la hubo, _algo_ o _alguien_ nos interrumpía. Me había encontrado solo en la habitación de Samuel cuando armaba su cama, la había atrapado en la lavandería mientras buscaba velas en el cajón de las chucherías. Me había acorralado en el cobertizo de la madera, y así sucesivamente. Si hubiésemos recibido algún tipo de desahogo, habría sido divertido, pero en estos momentos, todo lo que quería es a los niños en sus camas y a mi esposa en la nuestra.

No se necesitó mucho tiempo para conseguir que los dos quedaran limpios. Bethy era bastante capaz de bañarse ella sola, y Samuel fue más que cooperador conmigo. Una vez que los tuve afuera y envueltos en toallas, los dejé libres.

"Personitas desnudas andan sueltas," le grité a Bella, que se rio desde el fondo del pasillo.

"¡Entendido!" Gritó en respuesta mientras dejaba salir el agua de la bañera. "Bethy… las pijamas, por favor," le ordenó.

"Bien, mami."

Después de preparar el vasito entrenador de Samuel, me dirigí a su habitación. Era un pequeño lío de risitas pero soñoliento mientras Bella llenaba de besos su pancita. Sus piernas y brazos regordetes se retorcían al tratar de alejarse de ella.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, dándole su vasito. De inmediato, se lo metió a su boca, y luego lo dejó caer sobre la cama para más tarde. Quité el cabello de su frente, plantando un prolongado beso allí.

"Buenas noches, pequeño soldado," le dije, aunque todavía no había entendido bien la rutina.

"Pupii," canturreó, sonriéndome.

"Te amo," le susurré, besando sus manos y cubriéndolo con las mantas, solo para que Bella tomara mi lugar cuando me fui a la habitación de Bethy.

"¡A la cama, pequeño sargento!" Gruñí, sonriendo cuando soltó unas risitas y se metió debajo de las mantas.

"¡Sí, señor!" Me respondió riéndose, lo que hizo que Bella riera desde la puerta.

Bethy había estado muy molesta cuando Samuel interrumpió su rutina para dormir, de modo que la única forma en que pude calmarla fue promoverla a Sargento Segundo—saltándose tres rangos, eso sí. Le había dicho que ella estaba a cargo, que era más experimentada y tenía que enseñarle todo a Samuel, y no tardó en aceptarlo con unas dulces risitas y un, "Está bien, papi."

"Solo dulces sueños, pequeña dulzura," le dije, besando sus adorables labios fruncidos.

"Sí, señor," me dijo, un enorme bostezo se apoderó de su rostro mientras la arropaba. "Te amo, papi."

"También te amo," le dije, apagando la luz una vez que Bella la cubrió en besos.

Bella se encaminó hacia la sala, pero la atrapé.

"Uh, no," le ordené, haciéndola girar hacia la puerta de nuestra recámara. "Alec metió los regalos, Esme llenó la lavavajillas, la basura está en bolsas. Cualquier otra cosa… mañana," gruñí por lo bajo en su oído.

Se le escapó una dulce carcajada cuando cerré nuestra puerta, y ella se encontró pegada contra ella. "Edward," dijo con risita, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás con un ruido sordo.

"Que no," la reprendí suavemente mientras mis labios se cernían sobre los suyos. "Tengo una importante sesión de besos que terminar."

Sonrió, feliz y adorable, aunque sus ojos se oscurecieron solo un poco cuando sus manos subieron rodeando mi cuello. Bajé las mías, agarrando su trasero y levantándola en mis brazos, solo para pegarla de nuevo a la puerta.

"¿Dónde me quedé?" Le pregunté.

"¿En qué ocasión?" Dijo riéndose, besando bruscamente mis labios.

"Esa mierda no importa," gruñí, incapaz de no comérmela a besos.

Casi con un suspiro de alivio de parte de ambos, finalmente reclamé su boca, restregándome contra ella. Caderas giraron, lloriqueos tocaron mejillas, y mi polla se endureció y palpitó enseguida.

Bella se apartó de mí casi jadeando por aire. Joder, estaba simplemente hermosa al verse hambrienta de mí. Con sus labios ya rojos por mis besos y sus mejillas sonrojadas, no pude contenerme de besarla de nuevo, solo porque al fin podía hacer esa mierda.

"La cama," por fin me ordenó, jadeando mientras trazaba ligeramente mi mandíbula, mi barbilla, mi labio inferior.

"Sí, señora," cedí agradecido, apartándola de la puerta, solo para dejarla caer sobre nuestra cama.

Le sonreí, apoyando mis brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, pero que me encantaba que _esta parte_ de nuestra relación nunca había menguado, nunca se había apagado. Teníamos dos hermosos niños, trabajos difíciles, y habíamos estado casados por casi cinco años, y ahora deseaba más a la mujer que en este momento estaba tirando de mi camiseta de lo que lo había hecho cuando la conocí. ¡Y joder, eso es mucho decir!

"Te amo, dulzura," le dije, quitándome la gorra para llevar mis manos a mi espalda y tirar de mi camiseta para quitármela.

"También te amo, Edward," me dijo con la más dulce de las sonrisas.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que toda nuestra ropa estuviera esparcida en la cama y en el suelo junto a ella. Y caí de nuevo en sus brazos con una risita, porque los dos nos veíamos tan malditamente desesperados por terminar lo que yo había empezado en lo que nos parecía como una eternidad.

"Ahora, veamos… ¿dónde me quedé?" Pregunté con falsa sinceridad y un ceño fruncido.

"No importa, así que vuelve a empezar," dijo con una risita, trazando con su lengua el tatuaje en mi brazo, pero sus ojos permanecieron clavados a los míos. Sin embargo, estiró su mano tocando sin ver junto a ella, agarrando mi gorra y empujándola hacia mí. "Pero la puta gorra se queda puesta."

* * *

 **(1) Mini-Me personaje interpretado por Verne Troyer en la segunda y tercera película de Austin Powers.**

* * *

 _ **Y estos dos siguen igual de calientes que siempre jajajaja. ¿Qué les pareció Samuel? Es lindo, ¿verdad? Igualito a Mercward. Un buen final también para Kurt que se une al equipo, y nuestro Alec cayó en las redes de Sarah y Abby awwww. Aunque hubo pérdidas importantes y dolorosas como la de Sam, ahora hay más integrándose al equipo. Espero que hayan disfrutado del epílogo, siempre es triste terminar una historia pero al menos sabemos que todavía tenemos más de esta gran familia. Mientras tanto, demos un gracias a la autora de esta gran serie "DROTUNO", por lo que les pido el GRAN FAVOR de que dejen un review en la historia original, el link está en mi perfil. Como siempre, las que saben inglés sabrán que escribir, las que no, pueden escribir esto: Thanks for share your amazing stories with us Drotuno. I read the Spanish translation and it's great.**_

 _ **Ahora, le comenté a mi beta y alguna chica en Face que necesito un poco de descanso de estas historias. Amo a Mercward pero a veces hace falta intercalar con otros "personajes", aunque prácticamente son los mismos en este fandom, las historias son diferentes, por eso decidí comenzar otra traducción y otra que viene en camino. Las que todavía no han empezado a leer, las invito a leer 'Rental Exchange' y ahora 'Out of the Mouth of Babes' además de mis otras traducciones aquí en FF. Gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva aventura y espero que continúen conmigo ;) Saludos y nos leemos en mis siguientes traducciones.**_


	27. Anuncio

Hola :)

Solo pasaba a avisarles, para aquellas que no me tienen en alerta de autor y se les haya pasado, que ya subí el primer capítulo de la tercera parte de la serie de Gravity 'Smoke & Mirrors'. Pueden ir a mi perfil y ahí encontrarán la historia para que la pongan en alerta.

Saludos

AlePattz


End file.
